


Inusual

by ilya_Ren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 189,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilya_Ren/pseuds/ilya_Ren
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Omegaverse

**No sé si es necesario del todo hacer estas aclaraciones, pero como modifique levemente las condiciones de los subgéneros de verse, les explicare de todas formas.**

En el omegaverse existen tres subgéneros principales, los cuales con Alfa, Beta y Omega; digo principales porque en este fanfic se consideraran Deltas y Gamas, a los cuales se suma un sexto que he definido yo, Musa. 

**Alfa**

Generalmente individuos de carácter dominante y cuerpos atléticos, suelen tener múltiples talentos y bastante carisma aunque bien puede ser una generalización. Sus sentidos de visión y olfato son más sensibles y mejor desarrollados. Suelen entrar en celo de tres a cuatro veces al año, periodo en el que sus feromonas e instintos reproductivos se intensifican siendo sumamente fértiles. Sus colmillos suelen aparecer solo en momentos de plena excitación, ira o al sentir que les amenazan o quitan algo que consideran les pertenece. 

La voz de mando o de contención no es desarrollada por todos los alfas, quienes la tienen, requieren de preparación para que esta no se considere siempre una amenaza y permita también ayudar a la manada. La voz de contención es sumamente potente y efectiva con todos los subgéneros incluyendo Beta, sin embargo un Omega marcado puede hacer caso omiso de la voz de un alfa que no sea quien le entrego el lazo.

La capacidad de inseminación de los alfas los hace compatibles con todos los subgéneros a excepción de Delta. Hay mayor posibilidad de tener cachorros tratándose de Omegas y Gammas. 

Las mujeres alfa desarrollan el aparato reproductor masculino de manera interna, siendo el clítoris el que se extiende al momento de procrear con un omega. 

**Deltas**

Considerados como una mutación del subgénero alfa. Se les suele identificar por sus feromonas al primer celo, las cuales tienen un olor mucho más fuerte y por lo general rechazan al padre, haciendo insoportable que ambos permanezcan en un mismo espacio; también se les hace exámenes físicos dado a que poseen una enzima determinada en sus glándulas sudoriparas que les identifica como Deltas. 

Sumamente territoriales y fuertes. Sus feromonas son sumamente agresivas, generando un aroma desagradable al punto que se hace insoportable estar alrededor de ellos cuando caen en celo, sin embargo aquellos seres de sus círculos cercanos perciben un aroma distinto, que los hace similares a los alfas, pero para ello deben tener un vinculo afectivo mutuo.

Sus celos, al igual que los alfas, suceden de tres a cuatro veces al año. Delta solo puede tener cachorros con Gammas y Omegas. No pueden generar un lazo, sin embargo cuentan con un destinado. 

**Betas**

Los individuos betas corresponden a lo que nosotros llamaríamos "común". No generan feromonas pero son sensibles a ellas. 

Las parejas alfa/beta y beta/omega, tienen menor taza de natalidad, sin embargo no es imposible que engendren cachorros entre ellos. 

**Omegas**

Generalmente tranquilos e introvertidos. Ágiles y de movimientos gráciles, los omegas generalmente suelen estar más alerta, por lo que suelen ser algo nerviosos... aunque es generalizar. Muy sensibles a las feromonas. 

Entran en celo cada dos meses, periodo en el cual las empresas se ven obligadas a darles como mínimo una semana de descanso dado a que el celo omega dura entre tres a cinco días, por esta razón y que suelen entrar en un estado de "calor" correspondiente a cuando ellos sienten el celo de un alfa y comienzan a tener fiebre y/o sudoración como una respuesta de su cuerpo en busca de ser compatibles con el alfa que acaban de percibir; es que los omegas son escasamente contratados.

Lo comentado anteriormente ha disminuido gracias a la existencia de supresores, los cuales existen tanto en pastillas como en implantes subdermales, algunos reprimen el celo mientras otros además son anticonceptivos. Ademas de ello existen inhibidores olfativos, los cuales les permiten ignorar satisfactoriamente las feromonas ajenas gracias a que adormece el olfato (Este método suele utilizarse como un gel que se aplica directamente bajo la nariz, o sea bajo las fosas nasales, o bien, como una pastilla que puede tomarse hasta cuatro veces al día, el efecto dura unas cuatro horas y se ingiere colocandola bajo la lengua dejando que se disuelva. El gel puede utilizarse cada que se estime conveniente. También utilizado por alfas)

Los omegas suelen armar un nido cuando el celo es muy fuerte o se encuentran en cinta. Utilizan prendas y/o objetos de seres queridos para sentirse más protegidos, es poco usual, pero pueden desarrollar lo que se conoce como "llamado" una voz ligeramente más aguda que junto a cierto tipo de feromonas obliga al alfa a quedarse junto a su omega y/o cumplir cualquier solicitud con tal de complacerle y satisfacer sus necesidades. 

Los varones omegas tienen útero, y por lo tanto, menstrúan.

**Gammas**

Considerados una mutación del omega. Son los más débiles de la jerarquía, su cuerpo es sumamente vulnerable al entrar en celo y enferman fácilmente, sus embarazos son de alto riesgo, por esta misma razón es que son escasos. Se suele identificar a los Gammas tras su primer celo debido a la alta cantidad de glóbulos blancos que reaccionan a este. 

Los individuos Omegas suelen proteger instintivamente a los Gammas dado a que su lobo los reconoce como cachorros o la parte vulnerable de la manada, ya sea en un grupo social o familia. Gamma tiene un olor mucho más atractivo que el de los Omegas tanto para los Alfas como para Deltas, sin embargo ellos pueden esconder este aroma con un control completo de sus feromonas sin necesidad de medicación, aunque esto los hace agotarse físicamente. 

Entran en celo al igual que los omegas, aunque solo dos veces en el año, y los varones también desarrollan útero y menstrúan. A pesar de ser un subgénero reconocido y normando por los distintos países, cuentan con menor protección que los omegas y conseguir un trabajo es casi imposible, razón por la que la gran mayoría de Gammas opta por fingir ser Beta ocultando su aroma y entrando a trabajos de bajo rango para no verse en necesidad de reportar su subgénero. 

Pueden ser marcados por un alfa y obtener un lazo, sin embargo este es fácilmente quebrantable por ambas partes sin dejar secuelas en el individuo Gamma; al contrario de su raíz Omega quienes al verse en una ruptura del lazo pueden quedar con graves secuelas psicológicas y emocionales. No poseen destinado. 

**AHORA ME INTERESA QUE LEAN MÁS QUE TODO LO ANTERIOR** jaja

**Musas**

Considerado una incógnita aún para la biología, los individuos Musa desarrollan tanto un Alfa como un Omega. Conviven con ambos instintos, los cuales pueden o no, desarrollarse al mismo tiempo. 

Por lo general los varones Musa son catalogados como Omegas en un inicio al presentar útero, mientras que las mujeres Musa se les etiqueta como Alfas al presentar la prolongación del clítoris y gónadas no exteriorizadas. 

No hay forma de identificarlos hasta que se presenta el segundo subgénero, el cual puede desarrollarse de forma integra o solo mantener algunos aspectos del correspondiente. Siendo así, Musas pueden presentar ambos celos (Alfa y Omega) con sus respectivas necesidades y pueden desarrollar voz de contención o el llamado. Perciben todas las feromonas de los otros subgéneros siendo muy sensibles y algo ariscos o retraídos. 

El Alfa-Musa es más territorial e imponente que un Alfa común debido a que este considera que ya tiene dominio en un Omega (el propio), desarrollando un aura más poderosa aún cuando no sea la intención del individuo proyectarse de tal forma. Por otra parte, el Omega-Musa, es más precavido y sensitivo respecto a su entorno, procura cuidar de otros omegas y mantiene un estado se serenidad, aunque bien puede ser una generalización. 

Musa suele tener una gran libido y resistencia al momento del coito en busca de satisfacer ambos instintos . 

Existen supresores de amplio espectro creados en un inicio para Deltas y Gammas, cuya fisiología era afectada de manera distinta con los supresores determinados para Alfas y Omegas; estos supresores generales son consumidos con buenos resultados por Musas, sumados a los inhibidores olfativos debido a su gran sensibilidad. En casos aislados algunos Musa deben, además de consumir supresores de aspecto general, consumir supresores determinados dependiendo de que instinto este dando mayor complicación.

Convivir con ambos instintos es algo que aun no esta estudiado a fondo, por lo que la experiencia de cada Musa es única dependiendo del individuo; al ser ambos instintos completamente contrarios entre sí, se debe buscar la forma de generar sinergia entre ambos. La sociedad tiene mal visto a Musas, pensando que su doble condición los sujeta únicamente a la lujuria y la necesidad de contacto.

Pueden generar lazos con cualquiera de sus subgéneros e incluso tener un compañero destinado, aunque se ha dado muy pocas veces. 

**LAZOS Y DESTINADOS**

Muy importante, en este omegaverse, el lazo puede ser generado entre los subgéneros ya mencionados, sin embargo, los destinados reciben una marca en su piel con algún símbolo que los identifique a ambos, esta marca suele aparecer con pigmentos propios de la piel y únicamente se presenta en los destinados que han aceptado la presencia del otro en sus vidas. Vale decir, aunque una pareja de destinados tenga sexo, la marca no aparecerá hasta que ambos admitan necesitarse y pertenecer al otro.

La marca de los destinados significa la compenetración total de los amantes. 

**JERARQUÍA**

Tal como se presentaron los subgéneros arriba es como están establecidos en la pirámide, con la diferencia de que Musa no encajaría en ninguno, ya que dependiendo de la personalidad del individuo este podría quedar por encima de un Alfa común a la par de un Omega común.

En cuando a las cantidades existentes, este omegaverse esta en una crisis se bebés. 

La natalidad a nivel mundial a disminuido dramáticamente debido a que durante muchos años la sociedad global considero a los omegas como un subgénero "no apto", no solo omega sufre una disminución alarmante, si no que Gammas y Deltas también como resultado de que muchas parejas recurrieran a la inseminación artificial al momento de gestar un cachorro, con la finalidad de que naciera alfa o beta. Como resultado, hoy en día existen entre ocho a doce alfas por cada omega en el mundo. 

Muchos países optaron por generar uniones establecidas por compatibilidad genética con tal de que las parejas gestaran de manera exitosa y de forma natural. Esta medida se llevo a cabo por más de setenta años antes de que unos pocos países se retractaran y permitieran el libre emparejamiento de sus habitantes; esto gracias a estudios sociológicos, demográficos, psicológicos y de la intervención de la OMS y otras ONG que resguardaban los derechos de omegas y gammas que se encontraban en desventaja.

Para la pequeña población de Musa (Alrededor de únicamente 500 casos a nivel mundial) aún no cuentan con representación internacional, aunque algunos países tienen políticas respecto a este subgénero, la protección es escasa, razón por la que muchos de ellos exigen el trato alfa. 


	2. 1- Bailarín en el hielo

Con Phitchit fuera del edificio, Yuuri no tuvo mucho tiempo para alistarse, su cabello seguía despeinado y acabo por abandonar su corbata tras intentar repetidas veces hacer un nudo decente.

Su amigo estaba entusiasmado, desde que Yuuri coreografío su rutina hace ya algunos años, el mundo del patinaje había abierto sus puertas a la personalidad de Katsuki, reconociéndolo como uno de los coreógrafos mejor evaluados y más cotizados por las distintas organizaciones. Si bien, Yuuri evitaba presentarse en las competiciones por temas personales, desde que Japón había reformado las leyes de convivencia de géneros, el joven bailarín se hallaba más dispuesto de acompañar a sus deportistas. Ahora la revista de Seung-Gil Lee, un reconocido periodista deportivo y pareja de su amigo, lo había incluido en una entrevista con distintos entrenadores y patinadores internacionales.

Durante la ultima temporada del Grand Prix, Yuuri realizo las coreografías en parejas del team japonés además de preparar las rutinas del joven Haru Matsumoto; con esos programas Japón se había llevado la plata y el bronce respectivamente. Aquellos logros, sumados al bronce que obtuvo Phitchit en su debut y el oro en la categoría Junior en manos del patinador Kenji Natsume, el nombre de Katsuki Yuuri resonaba más como un futuro entrenador que como un coreógrafo solicitado, rumor que causo mayor revuelo luego de que el tailandés, que es uno de los patinadores con más seguidores en Instagram, subiera un video del japonés realizando un triple axel en la pista de hielo donde entrenaba. La habilidad y experiencia demostrada hacían que los fans pidiesen a gritos verlo como entrenador después de que el bailarín diera un no rotundo a la competición.

Casi saltando de la emoción, Phitchit lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio y lo acompaño al auto sin dejar de emitir comentarios sobre lo espectacular que era verlo ahora en los mismos estadios donde competía. Ya que Seung se encontraba fuera del recinto, junto con el resto de los periodistas, la presencia de Yuuri calmaba y reconfortaba al omega cada vez que comenzaba a ponerse si quiera un poco nervioso... Yuuri tenia esa especie de conexión con el resto que le hacia percatarse cuando alguien estaba mal.

El camino al aeropuerto no era tan largo, sin embargo, se habían adentrado en un embotellamiento poco antes de entrar a la carretera.

\- ¿No estas emocionado? Siempre vez las competencias por televisión, ¡Ahora te codearas con patinadores todo el tiempo! - Phitchit había sacado un selfie donde se veía a Yuuri concentradísimo en la carretera mientras él estaba con una cara sonriente indicando el camino. La subió con un filtro de gatitos a pesar de que su amigo parecía uno muy enojado con aquel efecto.

\- Tú ya eres un patinador con el que paso todo el tiempo, Phitchit, además los muchachos del team japonés llegaran en un mes más a entrenar también- Phitchit inflo las mejillas en berrinche.

\- Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero- El aeropuerto comenzó a visualizarse y el trafico a ser más fluido- Siempre has seguido de cerca al team Ruso y la carrera que lleva Leo y J.J en la pista.

\- Y también sabes que mi reticencia a ir a las competencias iba más allá de las políticas japonesas respecto a la condición de alfas y omegas- Hace exactamente dos años Japón recién modifico sus políticas de emparejamiento omega. La crisis demográfica en muchos países había dado como resultado el matrimonio arreglado y obligatorio de aquellos omegas en edad fértil, a los cuales se les hacía exámenes para determinar su alfa compatible biológicamente. La unión era inquebrantable hasta que se diera a luz un primogénito por parte de la pareja, tras aquello, ambos individuos eran libres de solicitar el rompimiento de la unión y el gobierno entregaba una subvención para la parte que se quedase con el niño. Esa situación se mantuvo en muchísimos países durante décadas, hasta que la OMS se pronuncio al respecto indicando estas uniones como algo completamente arcaico, que pasaba a llevar tanto los derechos omegas como los derechos de la infancia y que eludía por completo la existencia de destinados.

\- Respecto a eso...- Phitchit parecía incomodo de mencionarlo- Nikiforov estará en el aeropuerto, había dicho que no en un principio, pero aviso su arribo a última hora.

\- Lo sé- Contesto calmado el japonés- Yakov me había dicho por email.

\- ¿Hablas con el señor Felstman? - El entrenador ruso tenia fama de ser uno de los más estrictos, exigentes y ariscos dentro del deporte.

\- Yuri se ha encontrado muy nervioso tras su ultima temporada, habla mucho conmigo y eso él lo sabe. A veces sus correos solo son un par de oraciones agradeciéndome, pero el de hace dos días me avisaba que vendría con gran parte del team ruso a Detroit, me pidió hablar con Yuri para alentarlo un poco...

\- Tuvo una temporada terrible...- Lamento el moreno. Yuri Plisetsky era una de las jóvenes promesas del patinaje ruso hace cuatro años, sin embargo, tras un imponente debut, en el que consiguió romper uno de los récords de Nikiforov y se planto como él patinador más joven en conseguir el oro en conseguir el oro del Grand Prix y él primer omega en subir al podio tras diez años, Plisetsky había tenido un estancamiento considerable, fallando saltos y con una pobre interpretación- Ahora el fuerte rumor de la retirada de Viktor debe estarle asfixiando- Yuuri se sorprendió.

\- ¿Viktor se retirará? - Consiguió estacionarse a metros de la entrada, aseguro no dejar nada de valor a la vista antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Tiene más de treinta años, oí que prefería retirarse dando lo mejor una ultima vez a que una lesión lo obligara a decir adiós de forma dolorosa- Yuuri simplemente asintió mientras se dispuso a caminar con su amigo hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

La figura se su novio se diviso a los metros, un poco más atrás venia Yuuri Katsuki. Seung había tenido distintas conversaciones con Phitchit respecto al japonés, y aunque él comprendía que no podía separar a su novio de su mejor amigo, eso tampoco le hacia más fácil la idea de tener que soportar otro alfa alrededor de su pareja. Katsuki no dejaba feromonas, pero aun así su olor era identificable, aunque no agresivo... se conformaba con eso; en gran parte eso de no dejar feromonas era algo que la población en general estaba adoptando.

El padre de Yuuri, Katsuki Toshiya, era uno de los endocrinólogos más reconocidos a nivel mundial, con una amplia cadena de clínicas y centros de tratamiento a nivel mundial; su política de Ambiente Libre fue aplaudida por la OMS y aplicada en distintos países tras las regulaciones para alfas y omegas, Estados Unidos dentro de estos.

Yuuri era amable y muy preocupado, sin embargo, tenía una fuerte presencia y carácter. Se abrió paso en los distintos escenarios del ballet estadounidense con facilidad y elegancia a pesar de debutar con 16 años, su novio lo conoció durante la universidad, cuando él se estaba preparando para su debut senior, su entrenador Celestino le sugirió hablar con un tímido muchacho de la facultad de música que iba a patinar a la pista de vez en cuando... desde entonces fue imposible separarlos. Ya hace dos años que Seung disfrutaba de su relación con Phitchit tras acercarse a él tras una rueda de prensa, sabia que Yuuri era parte de la vida de su amor.

Una leve reverencia y los ojos de Seung seguían tan fríos como siempre, aunque Yuuri sabia que el coreano ya no se hallaba celoso de él, su actitud seguía siendo distante. Conversaron unos minutos antes de que Yuuri recibiese aquel mensaje de texto que llevaba esperando desde que entro al aeropuerto, dejo a Seung y Phitchit para dirigirse a recoger a Chihoko.

La muchacha corrió dejando atrás su maleta para lanzarse a los brazos de Yuuri. Había sido un viaje de dos meses en los que estuvo en distintos países de Europa gracias a la gira de exhibición de Gucci. Un suave beso en los labios hizo a ambos liberar suavemente feromonas a su alrededor para recibir al otro.

Chihoko Misutani era japonesa con residencia en Estados Unidos al igual que Yuuri, se conocieron en un desfile al que Yuuri asistió como modelo invitado gracias a las influencias de Valerius Evans, uno de sus mejores amigos y ex bailarín del American Ballet Theatre. Valerius se adentró al mundo del diseño de vestuario y como resultado trajo la fama para Yuuri, quien a pesar de ser el primer danseur nunca había acaparado cámaras como lo fue una vez que Valerius comenzó a diseñar. Como si fuera poco, tras años de especularse que Valerius era un alfa gracias a sus logros y personalidad, el ex bailarín y diseñador debuto como omega oficialmente tras aparecer en una entrevista televisada en vivo con una marca en su nuca.

\- ¿Debía decir que era omega? Hace años que vivimos en un ambiente libre, acostumbrémonos a esto sin sorprendernos- Dijo orgullosamente a la presentadora del espectáculo, quien estaba impactada.

Aunque la prensa empujaba a Yuuri a afirmar su segundo sexo, este siempre eludía la pregunta hábilmente, finalmente al igual que su amigo, los medios acabaron catalogándolo alfa.

Arrastro la maleta de Chihoko con él un par de metros antes de que la muchacha exigiera llevarla ella misma. La japonesa era preciosa a los ojos de quien fuese, tenía una clásica imagen asiática con sus ojos rasgados y negros azabache, su cabello castaño tenia leves ondulaciones y su piel inmaculadamente blanca parecía porcelana.

\- ¿Iras a recibir a Yuri? - La muchacha sabia de las constantes conversaciones de Yuuri con el tigre ruso, le hacia gracia que los medios resaltaran la explosiva personalidad el muchacho... si vieran lo vulnerable que se mostraba con Yuuri, quizá serían más cuidadosos con sus críticas.

\- ¿No te molesta? - La muchacha negó con la cabeza, recibiendo un suave beso en su frente como agradecimiento. Caminaron lentamente antes de encontrarse con un montón de chicas gritando y corriendo en la misma dirección- Deben haber burlado la seguridad de Seung- Acotó el japonés que logro ver a distintos guardias del aeropuerto pidiendo a las chicas mayor colaboración mientras colocaban vayas de seguridad. Yuuri cambio de ruta mientras llamaba a Phitchit para así indicarle que iría a recibir a los patinadores junto a Chihoko si a Lee no le molestaba aquello.

El extenso vuelo tomo 21 horas con una escala intermedia en Ámsterdam, Viktor estaba acostumbrado a los vuelos extensos, sin embargo, este lo tenía especialmente cabreado. Yakov lo había obligado a asistir luego de que Viktor no hubiese tenido una mejor idea que discutir con la directiva de la FF.KK semanas atrás.

\- Esta es tu ultima temporada Viktor, se que tu base de fans siempre gritara al verte aunque sea en la tienda de la esquina, pero si quieres mantenerte en el hielo entonces es hora que te codees con aquellos que siempre han estado fuera de las pistas- El viejo Felstman había estado barajando distintas posibilidades de trabajo para Viktor tras dejar la carrera competitiva, le preocupaba que la vida de Viktor cayera en espiral estando fuera del hielo... no lo permitiría, Vitya era como el hijo que nunca tuvo- Realizar coreografías o incluso entrenar, no sería una mala idea, la revista Frost tendrá a varios para la entrevista, seria bueno que conversaras con ellos...

\- ¿El calvo de entrenador? Es una mala broma...- Escupió el pequeño rubio en las galerías mientras Viktor se colocaba los protectores saliendo de la pista.

\- ¿Te debo recordar quien te dio el éxito de Ágape? – Viktor miro hacia arriba con irritación... últimamente el carácter de Yuri era más insoportable de lo normal.

\- Como si hubiese sido gracias a ti, te recuerdo que Lilia debió guiarme gracias a tu incompetencia- Viktor frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contraatacar al rubio cuando la mano de Yakov se poso sobre sus hombros "Piensa que vas a decir, Viktor"

\- Si necesitas el calor de alguien para dominar el hielo ¿Por qué no buscas alguien entonces, Yura? Si el hielo sigue devorándote, estas arruinado- Yakov apretó su hombro, Viktor lo miro de costado- Lo siento- Susurro. El pequeño tigre lo miro iracundo y tomo su bolso de entrenamiento, retirándose

\- Bien... no hay excusas, Vitya. Vendrás conmigo – Viktor se dirigió a los camarines a tiempo para encontrarse con Plisetsky saliendo del lugar con sus patines amarrados al bolso, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos ¿Lo había hecho llorar? El rubio lo miro con desdén y siguió su camino. Viktor escucho los pasos lentos de Yakov tras él- Quizá... deba llevar a Yura...

Veintiuna horas de viaje y Yuratchka no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra, el joven omega se limito a reproducir obras de ballet clásico durante el vuelo y, aunque Viktor no quería incomodarlo más, se percató de específicamente a quien estaba viendo bailar su compañero... Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor no podía decir que no lo conocía, desde que los periodistas deportivos hablaban de él como uno de los coreógrafos más rentados, con un estilo similar al de Viktor, el ruso se puso al corriente de todo respecto al bailarín japonés, se sorprendió al saber que era bailarín de ballet, y no solo eso, si no que el primer danseur del American Ballet Theatre, por si fuera poco él había coreografiado la rutina del bronce de Phitchit Chulanont cuando solo tenía veintitrés años y al año siguiente repitió la hazaña con Haru Matsumoto mientras se llevaba el oro en categoría junior con Kenji Natsume y la plata en patinaje de parejas.

Viktor quedo hipnotizado tras ver un increíble salto en las redes sociales, pero más allá de eso... lo vio patinar una de sus rutinas. No una reciente ni la más popular... una de sus días de Junior, no fue necesaria la música, el cuerpo de Yuuri hacia música. Quedo impresionado, y aunque intento acercarse al japonés, este se volcaba únicamente a sus competidores.

Aunque solo se le había visto en las competencias un par de veces, una para el Grand Prix de hace cuatro años... el debut de Yuri y la temporada anterior para los juegos de invierno en Pyeongchang. ¿Por qué Viktor no había podido verlo en persona?

Esperaron a recibir sus equipajes y a penas comenzaron a caminar sintieron los gritos de un montón de fans ¿Cómo se había filtrado su arribo al país? Viktor caminaba un poco más atrás de Yakov y Yuri, junto a Mila. Reconoció la razón de los fans al comenzar a visualizar las vayas de seguridad que habían colocado tanto los encargados en el aeropuerto como el personal contratado por la revista Frost y a Chris en frente sacándose fotos con ellos.

Seung-Gil siempre se mostraba serio, sin embargo, justo en ese momento su rostro tenia una leve sonrisa lo hacía mucho más atractivo, a su lado se encontraba un chico moreno al cual Viktor pudo reconocer fácilmente, Phitchit, frente a ellos su amigo Chris se encontraba ahora charlando con alguien más. El suizo debió llegar minutos antes que ellos en otro avión, junto al patinador alemán que había reemplazado a Chris sacándose fotografías.

\- ¡Yura! – Al escuchar aquel apodo Viktor levanto la mirada, no había sido Yakov quien grito.

Perplejo, Viktor observo como Plisetsky dejaba su maleta atrás para abalanzarse sobre el cuello del coreógrafo japonés Yuuri Katsuki ¿Qué hacia allí? Las fans gritaron emocionadas mientras la melena rubia se Yuri sepultaba su rostro en el pecho del mayor, a pesar de los flashes y de que Yakov comenzó a retarlo, Yuri no lo soltó.

\- No hay problema, señor Feltsman- Pronuncio Yuuri en un perfecto ruso- Déjelo un rato más- Yuuri acaricio la cabeza del pequeño ruso entre sus brazos con calidez ¿De que se había perdido Viktor? Sabia que Yuri era fan del japonés, pero no que eran tan cercanos.

Cuando Yuri se separo estaba levemente sonrojado, apareció entonces junto al japonés una muchacha asiática que sonrió suavemente saludando en inglés. Fue solo su postura junto a Yuuri con la que Viktor comprendido porque aquellos asiáticos eran una de las parejas emblemáticas del país americano... exudaban confianza aun sin liberar feromonas.

El equipo ruso fue presentado por Seung a quienes serian sus guardias y choferes hasta el hotel que la revista había reservado para ellos. Viktor pensó en acercarse a Yuuri, solo para iniciar un contacto, pero se encontró con él hablando con Plisetsky mientras sostenía la mano de aquella muchacha... era modelo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sin poder evitarlo, cuando Yuri se despidió del japonés, este noto que era observado por Viktor, sin poder evitarlo Viktor corrigió su postura, colocándose más erguido mientras Yuuri le dirigía la mirada, permaneciendo atento Yuuri simplemente soltó una risa junto algún comentario en japonés que hizo reír a su acompañante. La chica rio y haciendo el ademan de "adiós", vio a aquellos dos japoneses irse de la mano al mismo tiempo que Mila lo tomaba de un brazo para arrastrarlo a al auto.

Al llegar al hotel Viktor fue gratamente a reclamar su habitación, la cual quedaba junto a la de Klaus, el patinador alemán y la de Yuri, mientras la de en frente eran las habitaciones de Mila y Emil Nekola, quien llegaría más tarde.

El jet lag se sintió pesado y sin si quiera quererlo, Viktor se quedo dormido. Al despertar ya era de madrugada, se levanto para beber agua y volver a la cama, pero entonces escucho gente en el pasillo, no tenia intención de chismosear, pero escucho "Yuuri"...

\- Debes dormir Yura, el viaje fue pesado, podemos hablar más mañana- La voz del japonés era suave y amigable, su inglés fluido contrastaba con el marcado acento del patinador ruso.

\- ¿Podemos patinar mañana?

\- Pensé que querrías hacer turismo, pero claro, siempre es bello verte patinar- Viktor se pego a la puerta ¿Katsuki patinaba?

\- Debes ser el único que piensa eso- Se mantuvo un silencio... Yuri se encontraba más irritable que de costumbre y sus entrenamientos acababan con repetidas reprimendas de Yakov. La critica crucificaba a Yuri como una decepción del patinaje ruso... Viktor, que se encontraba en su propia burbuja, ignoraba a la prensa y las redes sociales la gran mayoría del tiempo, aunque mantenía actualizado su Instagram e interactuaba un poco con sus fans en Twitter, pero eso no significaba que sus compañeros pudieran hacer lo mismo. La única que se veía evidentemente preocupada por Yuri, era Mila.

\- No seas tonto, Yura- Escuchar aquel cariñoso apodo en los labios del japonés, llenaba a Viktor de curiosidad- Verte patinar fue como una ráfaga de energía, de verdad tu debut fue algo impresionante, la gente no puede esperar a que repitas esa hazaña y tu no deberías esperar eso tampo...

\- ¿No? Era la próxima leyenda del patinaje, el siguiente Viktor... decepcione a todo un país y...

\- ERES la próxima leyenda del patinaje si te lo propones Yuri y nadie... jamás habrá otro Viktor Nikiforov- Viktor sintió su pecho inflarse ¿Seria posible que Yuuri hubiese seguido su carrera como él le seguía la pista hace ya un tiempo? – No creo que sea bueno hablar se esto ahora. Estas cansado, ¿verdad? – Viktor intento que el ojo de pez pudiese revelarle algo, pero solo vio a Yuuri caminar rumbo al ascensor tras despedirse del patinador. No supo que lo movió en ese momento, simplemente abrió la puerta, despeinado y descalzo.

\- Yuuri- El aludido se dio vuelta haciendo notar su sorpresa de ver a la leyenda rusa desordenado y rostro aturdido- Que... ¿Qué tal estas?

\- Muy bien ¿Mal jet lag, Nikiforov?- Solo en ese momento el ruso fue consciente de su aspecto. Yuuri sonrió levemente.

\- Fue un vuelo largo- ¿Qué debía decir? No se le ocurría nada perspicaz o impresionante- Yo... lo siento, solo quería hablarte- Sentía mil colores en su rostro, pero la expresión de sorpresa del japonés le reconforto, se había sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes le transmitieron la emoción.

\- Eso es muy halagador, pero creo que deberías volver a dormir, es de madrugada- Viktor asintió... se sentía ridículo, afortunado y feliz de estar hablando con el japonés- Descansa- Yuuri volvió a girar hacia el ascensor.

\- Yuuri- Tras una leve risita, Yuuri giro nuevamente- ¿Podríamos salir a beber algo? – Viktor solo quería tener tiempo con Yuuri, donde fuera, pero con él. El japonés se sonrojo aún más y acomodo sus lentes de cristal al aire y marco azul metálico.

\- No me va bien el alcohol, pero... podríamos patinar- El ascensor llego y Yuuri subió manteniendo sus ojos en Viktor.

No se despidieron, Viktor vio las puertas del ascensor cerrarse y el se quedo ahí... como un tarado, con una sonrisa en los labios y los pies descalzos, imaginando al bailarín sobre la pista, girando, deslizándose con elegancia. Cerro la puerta para lanzarse a la cama, sus feromonas descontroladas llenaron la habitación y en un reflejo inesperado, Viktor sintió como dolían sus encías.

Se despertó más tarde de lo que hubiese deseado, ya era pasado el mediodía. Tomo su teléfono, había tres llamadas perdidas de Chris, tras darse una ducha y desempacar una tenida casual, llamo de vuelta.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? No me digas que aun en tu habitación- Víctor no se excusó- Oye, sé que no hemos hablado mucho de esto pero ¿Sigues interesado en conocer a Katsuki?- Viktor sintió su corazón acelerarse, le había comentado a Chris sus intenciones de hablar con el japonés. Si Yuuri se dedicaba a entrenar patinadores más adelante, Viktor se podía imaginar siendo uno compartiendo con él en cada banquete, como lo hicieron en el Grand Prix de Nagoya.

\- Pues... quizá- Mentía, mentía como él solo podía hacerlo pensando en que Chris no se enteraría de ello.

\- Bueno, pues deberías estar más atento. Yuri te envió un mensaje por la mañana dado a que el mismo bailarín dijo que tal vez vendrías- Viktor se quería morir, se había dormido imaginando a Yuuri en el hielo- Habría sido un competidor de temer, Viktor, debiste verlo. Por lo demás, creo que pude sentir su aroma durante unos segundos... fue muy extraño.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Aunque Chris tenia bastante buen ojo para las citas, su olfato no era muy detallado, más allá de ser un beta, Chris se dejaba llevar por el físico y la química sexual más que por las feromonas.

\- Olía dulce y suave, incluso reconfortante- La voz de Chris sonaba cálida, como si recordara algo verdaderamente acogedor- pero te morirás al oír esto, porque sentí aquel aroma después de que clavara un lutz cuádruple.

\- ¿Qué hizo qué? - Al mismísimo Viktor le tomo años perfeccionar aquel salto, y un par más para aplicarlo en competencia ¿Yuuri Katsuki podría tener su nivel en el hielo? Una helada corriente recorrió su espalda y aunque Viktor quería ignorarlo, era su alfa, completamente celoso y herido en el orgullo.

\- ¡Lo sé! Es una completa locura, Yuri lo obligo a dar saltos en el hielo y después de hacer el axel triple, Phitchit lo empujo a hacer un lutz, todos alucinamos ¿No dijiste que es bailarín? Por lo que dijo Phitchit, patino durante algunos años y abandonó por temas personales- ¿De que se había perdido Viktor exactamente?

Cuando llego a la pista de patinaje Chris y Phitchit estaban sentados en la galería mientras que ambos Yuris y Klaus se encontraban en el hielo. Los tres chicos en la pista solo se deslizaban y hacían una que otra pirueta o salto simple, era interesante ver como interactuaban... un omega, un beta y un alfa. Yuuri estaba definitivamente más preocupado de Yura que de los movimientos de Klaus y eso de alguna forma hacia a Viktor sentirse celoso. La figura de Yuuri Katsuki era esbelta y torneada, llevaba una tenida completamente negra, la camiseta se le pegaba al torso y los músculos se definían seductoramente aún con aquella tela... Viktor trago pesado. 

Chris le grito desde las gradas y Viktor se acerco hacia su amigo y el patinador tailandés que se encontraba a su lado, ambos estaban pegados a la pantalla del celular del más moreno. Phitchit había subido en la cuenta de Yuuri su lutz cuádruple, el cual ya había recolectado miles de corazones y comentarios sorprendidos... Viktor observaba aquellos giros repetirse una y otra vez gracias al bucle que creaba la aplicación. Cuando levanto su mirada, los ojos de Viktor vieron incrédulos a ambos Yuris realizar coordinadamente una secuencia de pasos del programa Ágape que el mismo había coreografiado para Plisetsky años atrás para impulsarse a realizar un triple axel en combo con un loop doble, y aunque el japonés clavo el salto, cayo al suelo poco después al resentir el cansancio en su cuerpo. Katsuki se convertía cada vez más en alguien que Viktor deseaba conocer con todas sus fuerzas.

Los patinadores tenían todo ese día libre, acordaron ir a almorzar en grupo, grupo al cual se le sumaba Mila y Emil. Fue una comida ligera, con mucha platica, sin embargo, a Viktor le irritaba no poder quedar cerca del japonés gracias a Phitchit, Yuri o al mismísimo Klaus ¿Desde cuando el alemán lo conocía? ¿A caso era el único que nunca había entablado relación con Yuuri? De repente, su oportunidad... Yuuri se levanto al baño y poco después, él decidió seguirlo ¿Qué podría decirle? Para su mala suerte, Yuuri iba saliendo de los baños de varones cuando él estaba por entrar, los ojos castaños de Yuuri chispearon antes de que este frunciera el entrecejo. Viktor se sintió realmente incomodo y abandono su plan, entrando al baño simplemente a refrescar su rostro. Yuuri parecía amable cuando le observaba de lejos, pero bastaba con acercarse un poco para que el japonés se removiera incomodo ante la presencia de Viktor.

Al retirarse del restorán Chris arrastro a Yuri y Phitchit con él hasta el hotel. Klaus se reuniría con su entrenador y Mila decidió irse de compras con Emil, quien insistía en llevar un regalo a su novia al volver del viaje. Yuuri y Viktor quedaron solos en una esquina cuando todos desviaron sus caminos, caminaron en silencio un tiempo, Viktor no sabia como abordar al muchacho y su estomago era un manojo de nervios al ver que Yuuri también esperaba algo.

Yuuri no se lo diría, quería besarle... era ridículo. La primera vez que se encontraba realmente con Viktor fuera de competencias y lo primero que pensó cuando el ruso se le quedo viendo en el aeropuerto fue besarle.

\- ¿Crees que se enoje si voy y le robo un beso? - Chihoko se rió a su lado, Viktor se había quedado estático mirando al japonés del que ella se aferraba. 

\- Con todas las fans ahí detrás, de seguro que el que Viktor se enoje es lo de menos- La delicada chica junto a él jalo su brazo y acabo simplemente haciendo un ademán para despedirse.

Al encontrarlo de frente en el baño pensó lo mismo.

"No seas estúpido Katsuki, no quieres arruinar las cosas con Viktor Nikiforov" se enojo consigo mismo.

Se detuvo en seco, Viktor había caminado un par de cuadras con él por razones que el japonés no sabía, pero parecía nervioso. El ruso abría y cerraba la boca en gestos vagos, como si quisiera empezar una conversación que no sabe como iniciar realmente.

\- No pensé que el jetlag te dejara tan agotado- Corto el silencio finalmente el japonés- Aunque lo entiendo perfectamente, siempre intento llegar un día antes con Natsume o Matsumoto porque los viajes largos me destruyen- A Viktor se le vinieron los colores al rostro.

\- No es usual que duerma tanto... solo, no podía conciliar bien el sueño- "Pensando en verte patinar" calló.

\- El calor de Detroit es terrible jaja, lo entiendo- La sonrisa del joven japonés apretaba el corazón de Viktor al verla. Hablar con él se sentía natural y agradable, aunque no dejaba de notarle incomodo.

\- ¿Entrenaras a Natsume este año? Debería entrar a senior ¿No es verdad? - El azabache le miro sorprendido.

\- Nunca he entrenado a nadie... aunque me llevo bien con la federación no estoy seguro de tomar un reto así- Confesó levantando ligeramente los hombros.

\- Bueno, eres impresionante, quizá debieses entrenar a alguien a quien estimes... hacer su sueño un poco del tuyo ¿Seria más fácil? O no Yuu... ¿Debería llamarte Katsuki?- El japonés soltó una risita que fue música para Viktor.

\- Puedes llamarme Yuuri, Viktor- Ambos estaban sonrojados. Y aunque Viktor no fuera capaz de oler a Yuuri, porque el japonés estaba profundamente concentrado en ello, las feromonas de Viktor inundaban al muchacho frente a él- Y... quizá tengas razón. Me gustaría poder observar toda la magia que aún ofrece el hielo- Sus ojos eran hermosas y alegres piscinas de aquamarina, vidriosos y vivos. Yuuri sintió su pecho arder, volviéndose loco... si tan solo el ruso supiera, que la única razón por la que Yuuri se acerco al hielo era él.

"Perdóname por hacerte esperar más Viktor, perdóname"


	3. 2- No es una leyenda, existe

Ya era jueves y los patinadores se habían encontrado realizando diversas sesiones de fotos y entrevistas durante tres días. Yakov se encontraba nervioso respecto a su equipo porque no le gustaba que Mila y Yuri perdieran el ritmo de los entrenamientos.

\- Yuri al menos a salido a correr todas las mañanas- Mila le miro con ojos picaros, Viktor intento sumarse a la conversación acercándose un poco a ella y Yuri.

\- Muere de vieja, Mila- El rubio la miro desafiante, cruzando los brazos tras deshacer el peinado con el cual le habían hecho la sesión de fotos reciente.

\- Oh vamos, hacen linda pareja- Yuri se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada, mantuvo su gesto agrío y desvío la mirada.

\- ¿De que me perdí? ¿El tigre ruso se ha enamorado? - Se burló Viktor.

\- A mi el aroma de Yuuri me intimida un poco cuando esta en su modo serio, pero es cierto que es bastante guapo. Nuestro gatito tiene definitivamente un muy buen gusto- Viktor intento no demostrar nada con su expresión, pero su voz no le acompaño.

\- Yuuri... ¿Yuuri Katsuki?

\- Ajá, no se cómo, pero los Yuris son muy buenos "amigos" verdad... Yu-ri-o

\- Que no me llames así- La gélida mirada de Yuri hizo a Mila corregir su postura y sonreír nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué Yurio?- Interrogo Viktor.

\- La hermana de Katsuki dijo que dos Yuris eran demasiado, jaja- Yakov apareció en la sala de maquillaje. Seung Gil se asomaba detrás.

\- Nos vamos al hotel muchachos- Yakov se veía bastante relajado, el viaje le estaba sentando bastante bien, Viktor podía notar aquello.

\- Pensé que quedaba una sesión más- Acotó Mila.

\- La hemos movido- La voz de Seung imponía sin importar que dijera. Viktor solía preguntarse si él sonaría igual, se supone que los alfas tienen mayor presencia de por sí, había sido testigo con sus compañeros de pista e incluso con otros deportistas de los estragos que podía causar la voz de mando entre ellos. Siendo así, cada vez que un alfa nuevo se acercaba a Yuri Plisetsky, su instinto familiar le obligaba a voltearse a buscarlo... aunque eso se había perdido con los años, Yura seguía siendo un omega en un deporte predominado por alfas- Se les va a fotografiar sobre el hielo, por eso estaba en conversaciones con el señor Felstman.

\- ¿Será en el Ice Castle?- Yuri sonaba emocionado aun cuando su voz cuidaba no ser muy fuerte, debido a que el alfa de Seung era bastante territorial, al parecer. 

\- Exactamente, pueden retirarse, mañana distintos autos los pasaran a buscar a cada uno. Gracias por el trabajo de hoy- Seung hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

Yéndose junto a sus compañeros, Viktor supo que el Ice Castle era un recinto deportivo enfocado al patinaje y que había sido financiado por el menor de los Katsuki y ahora era manejado por él y una muchacha de mismo origen asiático y su familia. Mila y Yuri se habían estado yendo ahí por las tardes libres cuando Viktor y Yakov desaparecían para tratar con patrocinadores en América y asuntos comerciales.

Sentía envidia... quería buscar la forma de hablar con Yuuri Katsuki antes de que su único punto en común fuesen las competencias de patinaje... podía encontrar un punto en común, sabia en el fondo de si mismo que así podía ser.

Volvieron al hotel y Viktor se encerró en su habitación a pesar de las insistencias de Giacometti en salir de copas.

Esta sería la ultima temporada de Viktor... se despediría del patinaje competitivo en el Grand Prix. No quería hacerlo, sinceramente, pero se arriesgaba a una lesión irrecuperable de lo contrario. Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a resentir cada vez más los saltos y las caídas dejaban su cuerpo adolorido por varios días seguidos, los ungüentos y las vendas ya no bastaban. Mackacchin había fallecido el año pasado y sentía que, junto con su amigo, una etapa de su vida había acabado... sus rutinas se hicieron una copia de las anteriores, movimientos guiados por la inercia de la música... ya no había inspiración.

Salió a caminar, se mezclo con la gente a pesar de que uno que otro fan lo reconocía y le pedía una foto, se detuvo en un negocio donde la portada de una revista le llamo la atención. Yuuri Katsuki y Chihoko Misutani se separaban tras cuatro años de exitosa relación, pero aún más llamativo que el titular, la revista era de la semana anterior ¿Por qué estaban juntos en el aeropuerto entonces?

Llego a un pintoresco barrio con veredas adoquinadas y bonitas farolas en cada esquina, las casas, aunque no eran muy amplias se veían sumamente acogedoras y con historia, aunque no sabia exactamente donde había llegado, Viktor compro un café en una tienda de paso y acabo en un agradable parque en que había bastante gente disfrutando el fresco del atardecer. Un enorme perro le llamo la atención... era igual a su viejo amigo, con el pelaje ligeramente marrón grisáceo, correteaba a unas adolescentes que lanzaban una pelota de tenis de un lado al otro, entonces la pelota reboto hasta sus pies, el perro se acerco corriendo y en vez se tomar la pelota se detuvo a olfatearlo.

\- ¿Me encuentras un olor similar, amigo? - El perro levanto sus orejas y ladro un par de veces. Tomo la pelota en su hocico y la dejo sobre la banca, esperando a que el ruso la lanzara. Viktor busco con su mirada a las jovencitas que estaban jugando hace un rato con el caniche a su lado, pero lo vio a él.

\- ¡Eh, Vicchan! - El perro se volteó y corrió raudo hacia su dueño, movía alegremente la cola dando saltitos mientras intentaba hacer que el japonés se acercase a la banca donde se hallaba Viktor- ¿Nuevo amigo de juegos? - La sonrisa brillante de Yuuri mientras hacia un gesto de "Hola" con la mano lleno a Viktor de energía, se levanto de la banca y tomo la pelota con su mano libre- Lánzala hacia allá, las trillizas corrieron esperando a que Vicchan las siguiera hasta su hermanito, no te deben haber visto o estarían como locas pidiéndote fotos- Viktor lanzo la pelota y miro alegre como el can iba rápidamente tras ella.

\- ¿Vives por aquí, Yuuri-kun?- Yuuri volteo a verle extrañado mientras levantaba una ceja- ¿Lo dije mal?

\- Jaja, no, simplemente... No escucho mi nombre con honoríficos desde que deje japón. Solo los patinadores con los que trabajo suelen hacerlo, aunque me llaman sensei o Yuuri-san. Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, vivo bastante cerca ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

\- Yo... necesitaba salir y caminar un poco- Yuuri apretó sus labios y asintió despacio. Aunque su alfa se sentía completamente desinteresado por Viktor, su omega pedía a gritos saber que pasaba con el ruso.

\- ¿Un poco? Viktor, el hotel esta por lo menos a cincuenta minutos de aquí ¿Algo te preocupa? - Se sintió vulnerable y extraño. Los ojos de Yuuri veían en él como en una vitrina y extrañamente... le agradaba. Su alfa no estaba a la defensiva, de hecho, parecía cómodo con la presencia del otro hombre junto a él. Levanto la mirada para detallar la figura del japones a escasos pasos de él, tenia puesto un chandal negro con una camiseta gris claro con un estampado de Harry Potter, sus zapatillas deportivas blancas estaban perfectamente limpias. Yuuri Katsuki no aparentaba su edad, el ruso se impresiono al verlo junto a Phitchit, en la primera coreografía realizada por el japonés, cuando le dijeron que el muchacho junto a Celestino Cialdani tenia 23 años y no 17 como él había creído.

\- Supongo que sí- Admitía decaído llevando el café a sus labios, el horrible sabor lo hizo alejar el pequeño vaso, el cual fue arrebatado por Yuuri y tirado a una papelera cercana.

\- ¿Sabe a cartón verdad? - Viktor saco la lengua haciendo un infantil gesto de desaprobación. Yuuri río- Jaja, los cafés de maquina en son terribles- El japones comenzó a caminar lentamente, Viktor se le quedo mirando un rato antes de decidir volver al hotel- ¡Viktor! - El ruso se volteo viendo como tres chicas corrían hacia él con ojos de admiración. Yuuri se acercaba junto a una mujer también de rasgos asiáticos que empujaba un carrito azul y a pesar del acoso de las tres adolescentes junto a él estaban armando, pidiendo una fotografía tras otra, Viktor se sintió palidecer. Ya podía escuchar a Yuuri "Te presento a mi familia" No seria extraño, la poca información que existía de Yuuri en internet le permitía imaginar mil cosas.

\- Chicas, ya dejen de agobiarlo- Recrimino la mujer a las más pequeñas- Soy Yuko Nishigori, es un gusto, Viktor- La mujer sonrió amablemente, era beta, al igual que el bebé en la carreola. Sin embargo, las chicas eran omegas... las tres.

\- Hey- La mirada de Yuuri era seria hacia las tres muchachas, las tres se alejaron del ruso. Solo cuando el japones se coloco a un costado suyo pudo sentir disiparse aquel aroma que inconscientemente su alfa había aceptado sin problemas. Al parecer el olfato de Yuuri era mucho más sensible que el suyo- Disculpa eso, son muy impulsivas. Te presento a Axel, Lutz y Loop Nishigori- Las trillizas saludaron al unisonó en japones, a Viktor le hizo gracia.

\- Nombres interesantes ¿Son buenas en la pista muchachas? - Las chicas rieron entre ellas "Las mejores" contestaron.

\- He tenido alumnos menos escandalosos- Reclamo Yuuri por lo bajo. La mascota del japonés comenzó a chillar empujando de su pierna- Oh, bien – Yuuri coloco la correa de su peludo amigo y se giró a Viktor- ¿Qué tal si vamos por un reemplazo a ese café? - El ruso no sabia que contestar y simplemente asintió, asintió con muchas ganas. Se despidió de aquella familia que Yuuri le había presentado y camino tras el japonés hecho un manojo de anticipación y nerviosismo... Yuuri lo llevaba a su casa.

¿De donde había sacado el coraje de preguntar algo así? Yuuri sentía que todo su cuerpo cedería en cualquier momento, Vicchan lo delataba y cada vez que se detenían en algún semáforo camino a casa, su amigo refregaba su cabeza contra su pierna en un intento de reconfortarlo. La presencia del ruso llenaba todo... era ridículo, solo quería abrazarle y pedirle mil autógrafos, pero ahí estaba... caminando a su lado, hacia su casa, hablando de la temporada pasada del Grand Prix ¿Por qué Viktor solo hablaba de patinaje? Yuuri quería conocer al Viktor sin los patines, abajo del podio... Yuuri quería conocer a su destinado.

Aaaaaaaaaaah ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parecía su único salvavidas, Katsuki sabia de patinaje y él era la leyenda del hielo. Mantuvo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras caminaban debido al miedo de ir jugando demasiado con estas y parecer más nervioso de lo que se sentía.

Llagaron a una bonita casa de fachada azul, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, en el pequeño espacio entre la reja y la puerta de la residencia, había distintas masetas con orquídeas y violetas, el olor que desprendieron se sintió familiar, la puerta principal era grande y de color negro. Tras la puerta un angosto pasillo daba lugar a la entrada de la casa, con un par de percheros en la pared con forma de animales, un pequeño mueble bajo guardaba seis pares de pantuflas.

\- Debes sacarte los zapatos, estaremos en América, pero sigo siendo japonés- Comento nervioso Yuuri alcanzándole un par desde el pequeño mueble en la entrada.

Aquella pequeña recepción a la casa de Yuuri estaba pintada de un azul claro. Tras sacarle el arnés a su mascota, Yuuri colgó los implementos en el primer perchero y abrió la segunda puerta de la casa, el caniche entro corriendo hacia el sillón. Las paredes se alternaban entre papel mural en tonos azules y encaje, a unas pintadas completamente blancas o gris perla, varios cuadros en las paredes eran paisajes japoneses, otros eran bodegones tipo "memento mori" que hicieron a Viktor sentir un leve escalofrío, los sillones de Yuuri eran aterciopelados y color azul petróleo.

Encendiendo las luces, Yuuri corrió las cortinas del enorme ventanal que daba al exterior, aquellas telas azules con bordados en color dorado. Viktor se daba vueltas por las estanterías viendo todas aquellas figurillas tradicionales que Yuuri mantenía en ellas, fotos familiares y libros.

Viktor se asombro de la cantidad de libros de medicina que tenía Yuuri, distintos títulos que explicaban la naturaleza de los segundos sexos, la sensibilidad omega, los celos y el vinculo entre alfas y omegas al generar un lazo. Su padre era un reconocido médico, de seguro Yuuri había estado ligado a aquellos temas desde pequeño.

Se centro a su labor allí en la cocina, aunque fue Valerius quien le comento la idea de tener una cafetera profesional para enseñarle a Yuuri a preparar su café favorito, el japones ahora estaba realmente agradecido de hacerle caso a su amigo. La cocina de Yuuri era pequeña, completamente blanca con un refrigerador vintage color verde agua que era lo único que le aportaba carácter al cuarto, una pequeña mesa negra para cuatro personas se encontraba en la esquina derecha, justo al lado de la puerta que daba al pequeño patio trasero. Viktor se acercó cuando sintió el aroma del café a penas Yuuri comenzó a servir las bebidas calientes junto a algunas galletas dulces.

Vicchan se acerco a la cocina al ver que se iban a sentar en la mesa a comer ¿Algo podía caer verdad?

\- ¿Esta esperando su turno? – Dijo Viktor con gracia.

\- Tiene la esperanza de que deje caer una galleta- Yuuri apoyo un codo sobre la mesa... se veía tan casual, tan relajado. Viktor sintió que conocía a Yuuri desde muchísimo antes, se había sorprendido que aquel muchacho que solía parecer incomodo con él cerca le sugiriera ir a su casa por un café y no pasar a alguna cafetería.

\- Solía tener un perro, también un caniche- ¿Por qué comentaba eso? No había hecho conversación sobre su mascota desde que falleció, cuando se percató, Yuuri lo miraba apenado.

\- En serio lamento lo de Makkachin- Yuuri mantuvo su mirada leves segundos antes de bajar sus ojos a su propia taza y beber de su café.

\- Tú... ¿Tú, sabias de ello? - Viktor sintió encogerse.

\- Nunca publicaste nada al respecto, pero ya no estaba en tus fotografías... me costó darme cuenta, en verdad, fue triste- Yuuri recordaba el día en que se percató, fue incapaz de imaginar la pena de Viktor, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era demasiado cobarde como para acercarse a Viktor durante las competencias, cuando toda la prensa estaba tras el ruso y muy tímido como para hacerlo fuera de aquellas fechas. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como con Yura, pero su omega estaba tan escondido, tan temeroso... aún cuando había reconocido a Viktor como su destinado cuando aún era un adolescente, el omega de Yuuri se negaba a salir aunque tuviese a su compañero en frente.

\- Mis fotografías... no me digas que me sigues en...

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Su modo fanboy activado- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Subes fotografías a Instagram casi a diario además interactúas mucho en twitter, se siente casi como si pudiese saludarte casualmente por la calle todos los días, sobre todo desde que aprendí a hablar ruso- Hablo tan rápido y soltó tanta información que cuando vio la mirada resplandeciente de Viktor se sintió avergonzado y el calor subió rápidamente a sus mejillas- Yo... yo, lo lamento. Soy muy fan... obviamente, de ti ¡Del patinaje! Del patinaje en general, pero claro... de ti- Escuchar al japones atropellar sus palabras mientras se escusaba era maravilloso, Viktor se sintió cálido y gratamente querido, después de todo... el también buscaba toda la información posible del japonés.

Siguieron hablando de cosas cotidianas, que a pesar de no tener importancia parecía conectarlos un poco más.

Yuuri se excusó y subió al baño, no lo necesitaba, pero no se sentía del todo seguro... así que abrió el frasco tras el espejo del cuarto de baño y coloco la pastilla en el fondo de su garganta, obligándose a tragar con un poco de agua tomada con sus manos. Un supresor bastaría.

La casa resultaba ser una bonita construcción antigua remodelada cuando la compro el bailarín, de hecho, al otro lado de la sala de estar, pasando la escalera, lo que debió ser el comedor, estaba hecho un hermoso salón de danza. Viktor se vio en aquel muro de espejos... desaliñado, con una camisa turquesa mal abotonada dentro de los pantalones negros de tiro alto, despeinado y en pantuflas. Vicchan delato la bajada de su amo mientras miraba arriba las escaleras esperando por Yuuri. El reflejo del japones miro al de Viktor, los ojos de Yuuri eran de un castaño rojizo tan peculiar, grandes para ser asiático, su cabello acariciaba levemente su rostro al estar levemente sujeto por un par de pinzas hacia atrás... Viktor se había acostumbrado a verle con aquel bun con la mitad se su cabello que llegaba a rozarle levemente los hombros al japones; aun con su tenida deportiva y el pelo desarreglado, Viktor aseguraría a quien fuera, que Yuuri Katsuki era un hombre hermoso.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que mi camisa estaba mal? - Alegó el ruso.

\- ¿Quién podría decirte algo cuando te vez bien de todas formas? - Aseguro el japones. Eso había sido un piropo, Viktor se sonrojo, desviando la mirada a los botones de su camisa como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo- ¿Lees este tipo de artículos? - Yuuri quito la revista que Viktor llevaba en al bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Yo... lo siento, tenía curiosidad- Viktor sintió que había hecho algo malo.

\- Oh, no te disculpes, pocos entienden mi relación con Chihoko... apuesto a que te preguntas porque estaba con ella en el aeropuerto ¿Verdad? - Definitivamente Yuuri se filtraba en su mente. Sintió el cambio en el ambiente... feromonas, Yuuri estaba incómodo.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada...

\- No hay problema, de hecho, mucho de lo que dice esto es cierto, aunque hablamos en un programa de farándula en vivo sobre el tema- Respiro profundo... aunque aun no podía contarle la verdad completa a Viktor, se dispuso a hablar.

\- No lo he visto- Lo dijo apresuradamente, como intentando no presionar a Yuuri.

\- Chihoko llego el mismo año que yo a Estados Unidos, técnicamente huyendo del mandato de compromiso y crianza que mantenía el gobierno japones- Aunque por razones distintas... Chihoko fue emparejada con solo siete años, apenas se expresó adelantadamente su alfa, con una chica omega doce años mayor. Yuuri era el caso contrario, antes de que se expresara su omega, su padre lo saco del país- No nos conocimos hasta seis años después, mientras yo comenzaba a experimentar profesionalmente el ballet y me hacia amigo de Valerius Evans...- Viktor tenia una mano empuñada delante suyo, parado ahí en medio del salón de danza- Ven aquí Viktor, seguiremos en otra parte.

Yuuri subió las escaleras adelantado por su mascota y Viktor detrás. La casa era angosta, pero tenía tres pisos más el ático. En aquel segundo piso además de dos habitaciones pequeñas, estaba una donde el japones tenía la mayoría de sus premios de danza, fotografías en el escenario pegadas en la pared, guirnaldas de luces colgadas en el techo fueron encendidas por el pelinegro cuando entraron aquel cuarto. Ignorando el escritorio negro en una esquina en el que descansaban dos laptops y el teclado junto a este, Viktor se quedó viendo las fotos. Había algunas de Yuuri patinando, pero no en competencias ¿Cómo lo había conocido Plisetsky? Viktor estaba seguro de que no fue únicamente por el ballet, de cual el rubio era muy fanático.

\- Valerius nunca encajó con el cuerpo de ballet, supongo que por eso nos hicimos amigos tan rápido, los dos éramos inadaptados, yo por tímido y el por excéntrico. Cuando dejo el cuerpo de danza y se declaro omega para todos fue una sorpresa, menos para mí, que lo sabia desde antes. Apoyarlo como diseñador posando y modelando sus conjuntos es lo mejor que he podido hacer, fue eso lo que me trajo a Chihoko- Viktor se sentó en un sillón de dos cuerpos blanco que se encontraba en medio del cuarto, Yuuri se sentó junto a él.

\- Siempre fueron muy unidos- Comento Viktor débilmente repasando las fotografías.

\- Somos muy unidos.

\- Creí que habían terminado.

\- ¿Eso significa que ya no existe? - Viktor no sabía que contestar, todas sus relaciones habían terminado o mal o no alcanzaban a durar tanto como para denominarse a si mismas relaciones- Chihoko es una gran amiga, mi confidente y escape...

\- Leí que se separaron porque habían sentido a su destinado ¿Crees en eso?

\- Con toda mi alma- Yuuri hecho su cabeza hacia atrás... tenia tantas ganas de decirle en ese momento- ¿Qué hay de ti, Viktor?

\- ¿Qué si creo? - Yuuri asintió. Vicchan apoyaba su cabeza en sus muslos, recibiendo suaves caricias tras sus orejas- Creo... creo haberlo sentido, hace ya mucho tiempo, pero lo perdí. No supe quien era. Cierta parte de mí se niega a amar a alguien más mientras sepa que hay alguien hecho especialmente para mí... es frustrante...

\- Y... si no fuera especialmente para ti- Se apresuro a decir el japones cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. La mirada celeste de Viktor estaba sobre él, podía sentirla- Si tu destinado tuviese más de una persona para sí ¿Podrías aceptar algo como ello?

\- No lo sé- La respuesta fue rápida. Yuuri sintió todas las señales de su cerebro pidiendo que retrocediera "No es el momento"

\- Es extraño hablar contigo tan fácilmente- Yuuri río intentando alivianar el ambiente. El ruso por su parte se sentía hipnotizado por a figura de Yuuri en aquellas fotos, por el Yuuri frente a él... su cabello largo cayendo por el respaldo del sillón, sus ojos rasgados cerrados, presumiendo aquellas largas pestañas negras.

\- Lo sé, es como si nuestros alfas encajaran perfectamente- Una presión en el pecho de Yuuri le impidió volver a mirar a Viktor a los ojos hasta que descendieron las escaleras, ya casi era media noche y el ruso había pedido ya un taxi para volver al hotel. Anotando el teléfono del menor en su agenda del celular, Viktor dio una resplandeciente sonrisa de corazón al guardar el contacto del japones con un Emoji de perrito y una flor de sakura- Yuuri, antes de irme- Dijo amarrando las agujetas de sus zapatos en una banquita en la pequeña recepción de Yuuri.

\- Dime- Yuuri había cerrado la segunda puerta de entrada a un triste Vicchan que chillaba ante la retirada de la visita.

\- ¿Eres tú quien conoció a su destinado o ella? - La pregunta dejo a Yuuri helado. La bocina del taxi los obligó a avanzar al jardín de orquídeas.

\- Yo lo conocí hace muchísimo, pero no me he decidido a estar con él aun- Soltó sin más "Viktor date cuenta, date cuenta y quédate"

\- Vaya...- Viktor sintió quebrarse su corazón, celoso y expectante ¿Dos alfas podían ser destinados? Ya en la reja de la casa, Yuuri se quedo en la puerta, el taxista bajo la ventanilla haciéndole señas a Viktor- ¿Por qué no? – Arremetió con esperanza, con un tono ahogado en su voz mientras sostenía la puerta del coche.

-Porque aún no esta listo- Todo el cuerpo de Yuuri grito internamente ¡Que agallas! Camino hasta el auto, se inclino a penas un poco, tomando del mentón al mayor y dejando un provocativo beso rozado la comisura izquierda de los labios de Viktor- Uvídimsya, Vitya- Se alejo sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Y ahí quedo Viktor, petrificado, tocando el costado de su boca mientras el japonés volteaba para cerrar la puerta completamente sonrojado y con una sonrisa culpable en el rostro. Se sentó en el copiloto con el corazón en la boca, llevo una se sus manos al pecho "Ya cálmate, no eres un adolescente" No podía. Todo su cuerpo era electricidad.

Aquella noche Viktor se quedo hasta la madrugada pensando en Yuuri, en lo hermoso que era aquel japonés, en lo peculiar e interesante de sus ojos, en aquella pintoresca casa en ese barrio de cuento, en Vicchan. Decidió que tras retirarse, buscaría entrenar a los siguientes patinadores de Rusia... practicaría ballet o teatro... cualquier cosa que lo acercara un poco más a Yuuri Katsuki.


	4. 3- Cuenta Conmigo

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Yuuri se encontraba en el departamento de Minako Okukawa. Su antigua maestra de ballet, entrenadora y madre postiza estaba determinada a que Yuuri bailara en la siguiente interpretación de Romeo y Julieta que tendría el teatro Villain Solsé, un enorme y elegante anfiteatro que solía acoger grandes producciones de danza y teatro.

\- No sé si deba comprometerme a algo así, sensei- Dijo hundiendo su cuello mientras Minako le miraba con ojos asesinos.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tú mismo me dijiste que ya tenias lista la rutina que presentarías a Natsume cuando llegase y que solo tendrías que preocuparte de su ejecución además de la limpieza de lift del patinaje en parejas. A mi me parece que tendrás tiempo libre- La verdad era que Yuuri si quería bailar, pero su mente se encontraba en otro mundo desde que la noche anterior se le había ocurrido aquella magnifica idea de llevar a Viktor Nikiforov a su casa. Su habitación de trabajo tenia el aroma de aquel alfa impregnado en cada rincón, las feromonas de Viktor pregnaban en aquel cuarto donde el japonés no había podido evitar masturbarse ante la necesidad de Viktor tras dejarlo partir en aquel taxi. De solo recordarlo, se avergonzaba- ¡Préstame atención! – Recrimino Minako golpeándole con un periódico enrollado.

\- Bien, bien- Respondió sobándose la cabeza- La verdad... he pensado en pasar a ser entrenador- Minako le miro sorprendida.

\- ¿Estas seguro? Creí que aún te sentías ansioso de que Nikiforov te encontrara y tu imagen se diluyera...- Yuuri se sentía culpable. Una de las razones de que él maquillara su naturaleza omega y permitiera únicamente manifestarse a su alfa, era que su destinado era el gran Viktor Nikiforov... una estrella, su ídolo infantil, uno de los alfas más deseados y atractivos. Viktor era una persona demasiado expuesta y Yuuri no. Sin embargo...

\- El acuerdo con mi padre ya se cumplió, solo me queda realizar mis propias gestiones con Mari... y ya no me veré obligado a cumplir con nadie más que conmigo mismo- Era un trato. La directiva de las clínicas Katsa exigía que el traspaso fuese a un alfa, habían obligado a sus hijos a estudiar medicina o a participar activamente de los negocios familiares... como si fuese una carrera por quien era el más apto para obtener aquella compañía internacional, Toshiya hablo con Yuuri varias veces, que no era necesario sobre esforzarse para que aquellos tiburones se quedaran callados, pero no... Yuuri no permitiría que el imperio Katsuki derivara a alguien más- Ya no tendré que ocultarme ante Viktor.

\- Has crecido... quizá demasiado- Minako se acerco para apretar las mejillas de Yuuri- extraño esos mofletes de cerdito que podía apretar sin que tus ojos lloraran jaja- Su maestra, a quien muchas veces llamo mamá más de una vez, era una mujer de carácter sumamente enérgica, más Minako comprendió con Yuuri la dificultad de la crianza, más aún cuando Yuuri creció como un omega... y luego un alfa.

Toshiya supo inmediatamente que su hijo era omega cuando él a penas tenía cuatro años, no necesitaba ser medico (aunque lo era) para saberlo  
Toshiya supo inmediatamente que su hijo era omega cuando él a penas tenía cuatro años, no necesitaba ser medico (aunque lo era) para saberlo... Yuuri olía a almendras. Sin pensarlo mucho, le pidió a Minako, una intima amiga del matrimonio Katsuki, que sacara aquel niño de Japón, debido a que Hiroko se estaba encargando de expandir los servicios de terapias complementarias en su país natal, los negocios le impedían migrar junto a su hijo. Minako miro aquel pequeño de cabello oscuro y facciones redondeadas, recordó verlo dar sus primeros pasos, decir sus primeras palabras... y no lo dudo. Nadie ataría a Yuuri Katsuki.

Al llegar a Estados Unidos Minako se aseguró de que el pequeño hablara tanto en japonés como en inglés, lo crío como supuso que lo haría Hiroko si pudiese hacerlo. Estados Unidos contaba con una política de protección de géneros, vale decir, no era obligación indicar el subgénero para poder recibir educción o empleo, solo los servicios de salud tenían la facultad de preguntar aquello, para así actuar mejor; gracias a eso el que Yuuri fuese omega no afecto en nada. Hasta que descubrió el patinaje sobre hielo.

A pesar de que Toshiya se encargaba de todos los gastos de Yuuri y Minako, la bailarina se desempeñaba como maestra en una escuela de ballet local y dirigía los castings para el American Ballet Theatre; Yuuri iba con ella a algunas clases en el inicio hasta que se sumergió por completo en el mundo de la danza, con ocho años, Yuuri había espantado su época regordeta y ahora era un muchachito muy aplicado y tímido, sus compañeras de clase solían acosarlo debido a su trato amable, mientras que sus compañeros le molestaban por ser más delicado que el común.

Ahí llego el patinaje sobre hielo, personificado en la imagen inalcanzable de un joven alfa y patinador ruso de largo cabello platinado y rostro angelical. Yuuri estaba hipnotizado. Con doce años, Minako comenzó la gestión para que Yuuri entrara al equipo junior que competiría por el sol naciente... y lo logro. La división junior contaba con políticas de convivencia verse para evitar conflictos, Yuuri no necesito indicar que era omega... era una estrella, era realmente bueno, pero eso no basto.

De haber sabido lo que se vendría encima de su ahijado y pupilo, Minako no lo hubiese incentivado a pararse en el hielo. Yuuri ahora le tenia terror al mundo y su sueño de conocer a Nikiforov había quedado en nada.

Su alfa se manifestó por primera vez entonces... y la realidad que ya se había distorsionado demasiado para Yuuri, se volvía aún más confusa. Era Musa, Toshiya confirmó sus sospechas con un rostro afligido y comenzó a guiar a su hijo en un camino que le tocaba únicamente a 1 persona en tres millones. Yuuri tenia un omega completamente aterrorizado del exterior y ante su vulnerabilidad, su alfa no dudo en protegerlo. Con quince años Yuuri se había vuelto alguien violento y ansioso, sus crisis eran difíciles de controlar cuando sus feromonas se mezclaban, así que optaron por sedar su omega. Yuuri Katsuki comenzó a vivir como un alfa, así que finalmente saco fuerzas y se volcó por completo al ballet.

Con 17 años Yuuri notó algo que pensó imposible tras enterarse que era Musa... su omega contaba con un destinado.

Estaban en Rusia gracias a una colaboración del American Ballet Theatre con el Ballet de Bolshoi, Yuuri Katsuki había debutado con un maravilloso desempeño hace un año atrás; la presentación del cuerpo de danza coincidía con la semana de competencia de la Rostelecom Cup, el japonés recordó con nostalgia su infantil deseo de conocer a la leyenda del patinaje ruso... así que fue. Era el día de los programas libres, Yuuri no estuvo ahí desde el inicio, llego a tiempo para ver a Jean Jeaques Leroy quien presentaba antes que Viktor.

Lo vio entrar, ahí afuera de la pista mientras aún contaba con la chaqueta del equipo ruso sobre su traje, saludaba al público en las galerías con una sonrisa en su rostro... y aunque sabia que no miraba específicamente a nadie, Yuuri sintió que le saludaba a él.

El traje de Viktor estaba lleno de brillantes calipsos tornasolados, parecía estar hecho de hielo; sin aliento, Yuuri siguió cada una de sus piruetas y saltos, sentía su corazón desbocado, ansioso al notar la salida de cada salto... sí, aún amaba el hielo, pero una confesión aun más fuerte lleno su mente cuando vio al ruso en su pose final y con la respiración agitada, su flequillo pegado a su rustro debido al sudor, disimulaba su cansancio con una expresión dulce... amaba a Viktor. Fue consciente entonces de sí mismo, el aroma de su piel, el omega dentro de él suplicando por Viktor, noto los ojos aquamarina del platinado buscando algo en el estadio, Yuuri se agacho, evitando su encuentro y comenzó a moverse frenético a la salida, corrió... corrió tan lejos como pudo, salió del recinto y acabo escondiéndose en una tienda cercana, una pequeña cafetería, el encargado le quedo mirando extrañado mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien... o eso supuso, el Yuuri de ese entonces solo escuchaba un montón de tarros cuando oía ruso. No había duda... Yuuri y Viktor eran destinados. Le parecía una pesadilla... el mundo conspirando en su contra ¿O a su favor? Se supone que los destinados se encontrarían al menos una vez en su vida sin importar las circunstancias, pero ¿Por qué ahora?

Yuuri necesitaba alejarse el hielo y de Rusia.

Tras haber desayunado con Minako, Yuuri se dirigía a las pistas de la Universidad de Detroit, donde se encontraría con Phitchit   
Tras haber desayunado con Minako, Yuuri se dirigía a las pistas de la Universidad de Detroit, donde se encontraría con Phitchit. El moreno le había enviado un mensaje donde únicamente ponía "¿Puedo verte?" Yuuri supo que algo andaba mal si Phitchit no se extendía a más de tres oraciones o llenaba con emoticones un mensaje, así que decidió ir a verle de inmediato.

Celestino se encontraba corrigiendo a otro patinador mientras que el tailandés estaba en las galerías, de espaldas a Yuuri. Fue el entrenador quien evidencio la llegada del japonés.

\- ¡Yuu-ri!- Dijo fuertemente con su grave voz- Que extraño verte por acá, últimamente ya no patinas- Tenía razón, fue únicamente hace dos días junto a Yura y los otros patinadores que Yuuri había tocado el hielo tras más de un mes sin pararse sobre las cuchillas- Haber si animas a Phitchit, que no ha hecho más que caerse incluso mientras calentaba- El aludido se dio vuelta a mirar a Yuuri, sus ojos se encontraban melancólicos y en un parpadeo se había levantado para abrazar a su amigo que se había apresurado a bajar las gradas en su dirección. Phitchit se colgó de su cuello y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, las feromonas de Yuuri actuaron de inmediato intentando calmar al omega.

\- Lo sacare de aquí un momento, entrenador- Dijo suavemente el japonés que había notado que su amigo ni si quiera tenia puestos sus patines.

\- Claro... no hay problema- Celestino se sintió intranquilo, ya que solía tomar los desánimos de Phitchit con humor, el muchacho siempre era una explosión de energía, más verlo acongojado refugiándose en Yuuri le hizo ver que las cosas realmente iban más allá de una congoja.

Llegaron a los camarines, Phitchit se sentó en una de las banquillas frente a los cientos de casilleros. El recinto estaba vacío, sin embargo, el tailandés miraba de reojo por si alguien más venia, Yuuri se sentó junto a él y tomo sus manos.

\- No importa lo que te este pasando, no hay nada que pueda hacer que me aleje de ti ¿Bien? – No sabia que tenia Phitchit que decir, no obstante, el moreno lo miro con ojos aguados y soltando el tacto de sus manos se arrojo sobre Yuuri a llorar. El nipón le abrazo con ahínco y libero conscientemente feromonas omegas... quería más que contenerlo, conciliarlo. Phitchit se encontraba incapaz de hablar, su respiración entrecortada no le dejaba articular ninguna la palabra. Yuuri se separo levemente para limpiar el rostro del contrario y alegar su flequillo de la cara- Puedes contarme todo ¿Sabes?

\- Lo sé- Logro decir el más joven enderezándose levemente- Yuuri... yo, creo que estoy en cinta- La declaración de Phitchit no solo le sorprendió por el hecho, si no por como lo había tomado el mismísimo afectado. En un tiempo había imaginado a Phitchit feliz de tener cachorros, sacándoles fotos y revolucionado por qué cosas compraría a su pequeño... pero Phitchit se veía destrozado.

\- Es más que eso ¿Verdad? - El tailandés volvió a caer en llanto frente a su amigo. Yuuri le abrazo y daba suaves besos en su sien para calmarle. Entonces mientras sobaba suavemente la espalda del moreno se percato de suaves moretones en sus brazos, cubiertos por las mangas de su camiseta, las cuales se habían subido a causa del roce- Si no te sientes seguro puedes contar conmigo- Tomo el rostro de Phitchit entre sus manos y en el movimiento aprovecho de mover suavemente la camiseta azul que llevaba para ver sus clavículas... también con moretones- Conmigo siempre, siempre, tendrás un lugar seguro ¿Recuerdas?

Habían pasado años, el primer celo alfa que paso Yuuri fue en el departamento de Valerius  
Habían pasado años, el primer celo alfa que paso Yuuri fue en el departamento de Valerius... en medio de una alocada fiesta llena de modelos, músicos y quien sabe que otra celebridad. El japonés no lograba recordar mucho, pero de lo que si fue consiente, era que había despertado con un bozal.

Se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre y completamente llena de sus feromonas alfa, se hallaba desnudo y con el cuerpo adolorido con varios rasguños y mordidas, los condones desperdigados por la habitación le hicieron sentirse asqueado. Phitchit entró en el cuarto usando únicamente ropa interior y una camiseta demasiado ancha para él, Yuuri abrió sorprendido sus ojos al ver que Phitchit tenía su cuerpo también con mordidas y rasguños.

\- Despertó el bello durmiente- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba una bandeja con tres tazas de café y algunas tostadas en una mesa junto al televisor de la habitación.

\- Phitchit... yo- Yuuri intento acercársele, pero a pesar de que se había quitado el bozal, había ignorado el collar que tenia en el cuello y ataba al respaldar de la cama- ¿Qué...

\- ¡Tranquilo! - Reacciono apresurado mientras quitaba el collar acolchado del cuello del japonés. Acaricio suavemente su piel asegurándose que no hubiesen quedado marcas. Valerius apareció por la puerta con sus mechones colorines mojados por la ducha reciente, con la toalla enrollada en la cintura y con un agradable aroma a manzanilla, sus ojos verdes se posaron en Yuuri con expresión burlona.

\- ¿Qué hice? – Yuuri no se iba a acartonar, desde que Valerius le llevaba a sus fiestas locas disfrutaba bastante jugar con hombres y mujeres, pero estando en celo era completamente distinto.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, solo fuimos nosotros dos- Valerius se estaba poniendo ropa interior descaradamente frente al par que se encontraba sentado en la cama; Yuuri había visto a Valerius desnudo cientos de veces gracias al cuerpo de danza (Y tampoco era como si las mallas de ballet dejaran mucho a la imaginación) pero no recordaba haber visto desnudo a Phitchit jamás... se cohibió y un rubor carmesí pinto sus blancas mejillas- Phitchit me aviso que habías entrado en celo y acabe echando a todos- Dijo tomando una de las tazas y dando un sorbo al café humeante en ellas.

\- ¿Cancelaste una fiesta en pleno desarrollo? - Para el Yuuri que creía conocer por completo a Valerius Evans, le parecía algo improbable.

\- Por supuesto, eras tú- Respondió seriamente- A cualquier otro lo habría mandado en una ambulancia a conseguir algún supresor en el hospital, o lo encierro en el baño en espera de que alguien más vaya por un supresor de celo.

\- Pero era tu primer celo alfa- Acotó el tailandés- Sabemos lo mucho que has peleado al ser Musa con tus instintos... nos pareció correcto quedarnos contigo.

\- ¿Nosotros...? - Yuuri dejo la pregunta inconclusa y Phitchit se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Valerius rio en el fondo.

\- Yo te coloque el bozal porque intentaste marcarlo al menos unas tres veces- Los ojos negros de Phitchit rehuían los del japonés mientras él pronunciaba un suave "lo siento" reiteradas veces- No íbamos a poder interponer un almohadón siempre... el collar fue un gusto mío- Sonrió pícaro mientras Yuuri le lanzaba un cojín que casi le hace derramar el café.

\- Me dio tanto miedo despertar solo y en este desastre- Admitió al fín... Le recordaba su primera experiencia como omega. Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellas visiones de pesadilla. Phitchit coloco su mano sobre la de él y le miro con ojos llenos de ternura.

\- Mientras estés conmigo, siempre, siempre tendrás un lugar seguro ¿Esta bien?

\- Mientras estés conmigo, siempre, siempre tendrás un lugar seguro ¿Esta bien?   
El tailandés de hecho a llorar nuevamente... llevaba semanas difíciles conviviendo con Seung, con quien compartía el techo hace ya seis meses. El alfa era frío y demasiado estoico, durante la ultima temporada de Phitchit, Seung no le llamo ni si quiera una vez mientras se encontraba fuera y cuando Phitchit llegaba solo se encontraba con su mejor amigo en el aeropuerto. Yuuri había notado la lejanía de Seung, pero hace mucho que se había dejado de meter en la relación del moreno, por petición de este. Hace un par de meses, Phitchit tras la celebración del banquete culmine del Grand Prix se había enrollado con otro patinador... no quiso decirle a Yuuri con quien, pero no importo... el japonés no necesitaba saberlo de cualquier modo, simplemente necesitaba saber como se encontraba Phitchit.

Tras conversar con Celestino Cialdini, Yuuri excuso a su mejor amigo y le llevo a su casa. Vicchan recibió al tailandés con brinquitos y ladridos, hace muchísimo que no se pasaba por la casa del nipón. Yuuri le llevo hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba su habitación, le acostó en su propia cama, donde su mascota decidió acomodarse cerca de Phitchit y le paso una muda de ropa, por si la necesitaba.

Se separo breves minutos mientras bajaba por un te de manzanilla. Phitchit se veía con falta de sueño... agotado. Le parecía irrisorio lo contento que se había visto cuando fue junto a él a recibir a los patinadores para la revista al aeropuerto. Dejo la taza en la mesita de noche junto a un termo que tenia más infusión caliente, cuido que el moreno bebiese toda la taza antes de hablar.

\- Te quedaras conmigo hasta que sea prudente hablar con Seung-Gil Lee- Los ojos negros de Phitchit le miraron apenados, sabia perfectamente que cuando Yuuri llamaba a alguien por su nombre completo estaba hablando en serio, más aún con ese tono de voz que tenia el japonés- Dame tus llaves.

\- Pero Yuu...

\- Nada de, "pero", iré por algunas de tus cosas. Sé perfectamente que Seung-Gil esta en el Ice Castle asesorando una sesión de fotos, así que no te preocupes- Phitchit le entrego las llaves en sus manos y se recostó mirándole firmemente. Yuuri se inclino dejando un beso en su frente corriendo suavemente el flequillo del menor- Por favor, duerme un poco, no importa que tan difícil sea lo que estés atravesando, estoy contigo.

\- Oh Katsuki, si tan solo hubieran más de ti- Dijo el tailandés algo sonrojado mientras Vicchan acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho para recibir más caricias de parte del moreno.

\- Sería un infierno- Río Yuuri.

Mintió.

Ok, si había ido por cosas de su amigo al departamento que tenia con Lee, pero la ira en su estomago era demasiada como para no ir a enfrentar a Seung-Gil. Estacionó el auto a las afueras del Ice Castle, reconoció a algunos ayudantes de fotografía.

El Ice Castle era un complejo con tres pistas de hielo que Yuuri había construido junto a un par de inversionistas y la asesoría de Yuko. La JSF había financiado mejoras tras la decisión de Natsume Kenji y Haru Matsumoto de recibir asesoría de Yuuri, dado a que una de las condiciones del bailarín era estrictamente "No me moveré de Estados Unidos, más que para competir", así lo que había partido con dos pistas de patinaje, una pequeña para principiantes y una un poco más amplia para adultos y algunas exhibiciones, había acabado con una tercera pista de patinaje, con las medidas reglamentadas por la ISU. Ahí se encontraba el grupo de patinadores traído por la revista Frost.

Bajo las escaleras de la galería de aquel sector con agilidad, incluso no le presto atención a la mirada de Mila y Klaus que habían abierto la boca en un intento de saludo que él ignoro, ni si quiera las palabras del mismo Viktor que lo llamaron desde el otro lado lo distrajeron de su camino directo hasta Seung mientras que el ruso le hacía señas.

Viktor se sorprendió de ver al japonés, pero más aún del serio rostro que traía, el ceño fruncido y los ojos destellando en fuego. Mila se acerco a él junto a Klaus, quienes se veían curiosos, pero al mismo tiempo preocupados. Yuuri estaba discutiendo con el director de la revista, Seung Gil.

\- Me daría miedo estar en el lugar del señor Lee... Katsuki olía a enojo cuando paso a nuestro lado- Mila asintió a las palabras del alemán. ¿Qué podía estar molestando tanto a Yuuri? Viktor se acerco lentamente viendo como la discusión iba subiendo de grado a medida que se acercaba. Ambos habían elevado el tono de voz.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? Yo sé como arreglar los problemas con mi pareja- Seung había sacado los dientes, se encontraban bastante lejos de la pista como para interrumpir la sesión que se llevaba a cabo, pero aquel acto del coreano fue un error. Las feromonas de Yuuri aterraron al mismo Viktor, estaba furioso.

\- Ni te atrevas a enseñar nuevamente los dientes Seung, ganas de patearte en el suelo no me faltan en este momento- Aunque el coreano se encorvo y bajo levemente la cabeza, sus ojos seguían igual de desafiantes- ¿Y cómo arreglas las cosas, eh? No permitiré que pongas un dedo más en él.

\- Solo son juegos- Dijo el coreano con tono burlón.

\- Oh, claro que no- Rio Yuuri- Porque cuando Phitchit juega, le gusta hacer notar sus premios ¿No te has dado cuenta? Jamás había ocultado su cuerpo... y ahora, incluso al nombrarte se esconde- Viktor sintió que estaba en un lugar que no correspondía, se alejó unos pasos, aunque siguió escuchando...

\- ¿Eso lo sabes muy bien no es así? – Ambos gruñeron, Viktor pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como Yuuri había no solo sacado sus colmillos, sino que también poseía garras ¿Qué clase de alfa era Yuuri? 

Un fuerte golpe los distrajo a todos, Yuuri quedo a medio camino de asestar su golpe, Seung había escondido el rostro recogiendo su torso, Viktor quedo con una mano apoyada en Yuuri. Los tres voltearon... Yuri Plisetsky se había caído.

Yuuri dio una mirada asesina a Seung-Gil antes de acomodarse la camisa y caminar hacia donde se encontraba el entrenador Feltsman, dio una mirada seria a Viktor, quien no se atrevió a hablar. 

\- ¡Con un demonio, solo toma la maldita fotografía cuando este arriba! - Gritaba el tigre ruso. Yakov se acercaba a la barrera mientras el rubio se levantaba iracundo y cogía la botella se agua que ofrecía su entrenador con más amabilidad de la que había hablado al fotógrafo. Katsuki se acercó con Viktor a su espalda "¿Puedo hablar con él?" Le indico al anciano, quien con un gesto de manos le dio el pase a intentar hablar con Yura.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? - Viktor se sorprendió del habla del japonés.

\- ¿Tú que haces aquí, cerdo? – Yuuri no cambio su expresión.

\- Resuelvo temas importantes, ahora- Yuuri tomo la botella de agua de las manos del ruso más joven- ¿Crees que estas en un programa de exhibición? ¿Cuántas veces te has caído? Las maquilladoras no estarán para cuando necesites retocarte a cada rato por ser un presumido- Viktor se río tras el japonés, Plisetsky lo miro iracundo.

\- ¿Por qué también esta el calvo para el regaño?

\- No le prestes atención a Nikiforov, concéntrate en ti- Yuuri tomo al rubio de los hombros y le obligo a enderezar su postura de espaldas a él. Con los patines, Yuri era bastante más alto que el japonés- Necesitas tomar la mayor velocidad posible, no hagas saltos elaborados, solo necesita buenos disparos, así que da con la altura necesaria. Ahora ve y has un doble Axel y luego un salto en spagat frontal. Termina con esto luego, cuida tu expresión...

\- Son saltos mediocres.

\- Son para una estúpida fotografía, así que deja de hacer perder el tiempo a quienes hacen su trabajo- Yuuri no quería ser así de directo y mal hablado con Yura, pero fue algo que aprendió con Minako... a veces, es necesario colocar a los patinadores en el momento en que están, aunque deban usar palabras duras- ¡Gabriel! – El fotógrafo se acercó al japonés y este le dio instrucciones específicas.

Las fotos se sacaron con la misma facilidad con que Yuuri indico, tras sermonear a Plisetsky, el nipón se despidió con un gesto general y camino hasta su auto. Viktor le siguió de cerca y lo detuvo antes de que diera la vuelta a su automóvil.

Seung Gil se mantuvo a lejado y mirándole de reojo mientras se iba.

No dio detalles de su discusión con Seung y le pidió a Viktor que por favor no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, con absolutamente nadie, algo que por supuesto nunca cruzo la mente del ruso. Los ojos chocolate del japonés se volvieron cálidos tras unos minutos con Viktor y fue solo hasta que lo hizo reír que el ruso se dio cuenta de lo enigmático que era Yuuri Katsuki... todo en él lo atrapaba.

\- Uuuf, gracias por esto Viktor. No habría sido seguro irme con esa tormenta en mi cabeza hasta mi hogar- Viktor podría tatuarse la sonrisa de Yuuri en el pecho, con gusto- Supongo que después de todo, siempre has sido una especie de farol para mí- Lo dijo como una confesión casual, no se dio cuenta, pronto sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

\- Yo... me siento muy halagado, Yuuri- Luego de que Yuuri le había dicho que era un fan se sintió en el cielo, pero esta versión del nipón, que le decía cosas bellas sin pensarlo, era adorable ¿A quien le importaba que fuese un lobo de afilados colmillos? Quería comérselo- Tú eres tan brillante... Me gustas- Yuuri se quedó frío.

\- ¿Qué? – Toda la ira que había pasado por su cabeza y su arrebato por coordinar a Yura le habían hecho su mente un revoltijo, pero las palabras de Viktor fueron un jalón que lo tiro de vuelta a la tierra.

\- Sé que... bueno, quizá sea raro... dos alfas... en Rusia no se ve- Viktor gesticulaba con sus manos y desviaba sus ojos- pero... eres hermoso Yuuri, me gustaría muchísimo, poder salir contigo- Yuuri estaba pasando a ser completamente rojo- ¡Oh, claro! Si no te molesta y... no en plan serio, si no lo deseas claro, una cita simple ¿Algo así, podría ser?

Emil Nekola apareció en la salida del Ice Castle arrastrando a Viktor a su propia sesión de fotos, dejando a un Yuuri confundido y muy excitado frente a su auto blanco ante un grito de "Te llamare" en el ruso perfecto de Viktor Nikiforov.


	5. 4- Descúbreme

Aquella misma tarde Yuuri debió volver al apartamento de Seung y Phitchit porque si algo no le iba a perdonar el tailandés si se llegaba a enterar que enfrento al coreano, era que dejase a sus hamsters olvidados. Tras hablar mejor con Phitchit y dejarle en claro que no le dejaría partir donde Seung de inmediato, Yuuri hizo algunos arreglos en su agenda para cuidar de su amigo. El tailandés accedió a enseñar sus moretones y aunque el nipón sintió profundo enojo hacia Seung y se arrepentía de no haberle dado un buen golpe en el estómago, el que Phitchit se abriera con él ya era algo importante. Las victimas de abuso raramente ven que están en un circulo vicioso... Phitchit le había pedido a Yuuri que se mantuviera al margen, ahora le estaba pidiendo ayuda, y el japonés no le dejaría apartarle nuevamente.

Con sumo cuidado, Yuuri coloco un poco de crema antinflamatoria en aquellas manchas purpuras de la piel de Phitchit.

\- No sé en que momento paso a esto- Comentaba desanimado el moreno recostado sobre su estómago. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a Yuuri, pero este estaba seguro de que tendría su mirada vidriosa al hablar.

\- Descuida, lo importante es que lograste decirme- Dijo deteniendo sus manos en la cintura de su amigo. Vicchan se acercó al tailandés intentando apartar las manos de su rostro empujando con su hocico... de nuevo estaba llorando- Hey, heeey- Dijo girando la figura del moreno y apartando el mismo las manos de su rostro mientras que le acunaba con las propias- No importa si no me lo dijiste hace un par de semanas, un mes... cuando inicio todo. Me lo dijiste ahora, y estoy aquí para ti precisamente. Así que nada echarte la culpa- Phitchit sonrío y dejo que Yuuri le envolviera en sus brazos.

\- Eres un ángel, Yuuri- Pronuncio con ternura- Pero ¿No interrumpo en tu rutina?

\- Para nada, además esta comenzando a hacer más frío, me agrada tener la idea de tener a alguien que me espante el frío en casa, tú siempre eres cálido- Respondió el japonés hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del moreno- ¿Phitchit? - El moreno hizo un simple sonido de "¿Uhmm?"- ¿Qué hay del cachorro? – Silencio... Yuuri se separo para ver el rostro del tailandés, su expresión era seria y algo desolada.

\- No lo sé... tengo mucho miedo Yuu-chan- Dijo con un puchero que a Yuuri le apretó el corazón.

\- Bien- Dijo Yuuri con voz serena- Le pediré a Sara una consulta para que veamos todo este asunto, luego veremos que hacer...

\- ¿Veremos? Yuuri no tienes que velar por nada...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes qué clase de estupidez estas diciendo Phitchit? Tenerte en mi vida ha sido quizá lo mejor que me ha sucedido... y es triste de pensarlo si considero que te conocí cuando ya iba a cumplir 20. Valerius y tú son mis únicos amigos. Así como han estado para mí, yo estaré para ustedes- Acaricio la cabeza del moreno llevando atrás su castaño cabello, dejando ver sus rasgos definidos y suaves al mismo tiempo.

Durmió junto a Phitchit esa noche, Vicchan se acomodó entre medio de ambos, pero eso no evito que ambos se tomaran las manos.

Mientras estaba con Phitchit, Yuuri no necesitaba supresores. Su omega y su alfa estaban bien. Sus mejores amigos eran ese punto neutro donde sus instintos permanecían tranquilos y a gusto... a excepción de cuando entraban en celo, claro. Valerius no era exactamente un omega, si no que un gamma en un muy buen control, cuando sus celos llegaban a ser muy dolorosos, Yuuri se dedicaba a atender algunos de sus pendientes y lo mismo pasaba con Phitchit, de hecho, después del primer celo alfa de Yuuri, cuando tenía ya 21, acompañaba sus celos. Sin tabúes, sin pudores ni miedo. Yuuri no estaba seguro de la razón, pero sus feromonas no se volvían locas estando con ellos dos, sus celos eran llevaderos... incluso los omegas.

Despertaron abrazados... hace muchísimo que Yuuri no sentía el tacto de Phitchit, era casi como un recuerdo lejano. Habían vivido juntos un par de años, en los cuales el tailandés fue de gran apoyo para Yuuri intentando acoplar sus instintos y así no tener que sedar completamente su parte omega. Ahora podía utilizar en parte sus feromonas omegas sin entrar en una crisis nerviosa bajando la dosis del supresor omega sumado al de amplio espectro.

Pitchit se removió entre sus brazos y se apretó a su pecho. Yuuri le acaricio el cabello y comenzó a tamborilear en su cadera suavemente con sus dedos.

\- ¿Yuuri?- Pregunto el tailandés somnoliento, apenas abriendo los ojos.

\- Aquí estoy- Dijo sonriéndole.

\- Hueles taaaan bieeeen- Cantó desafinadamente. Phitchit había notado cuando conoció a Yuuri que el muchacho era distinto. Yuuri tenía personalidades muy distintas y para lo imponente de su imagen y ojos café rojizo, era muy nervioso. Phitchit conecto con él medio forzando el contacto, en ese entonces el nipón usaba unos anteojos de montura azul rey que ocultaban lo bello que podía ser. El sonido del celular de Yuuri les distrajo a ambos. El nipón sintió un nudo en el estómago- Es Viktor – Revelo a su amigo.

\- Eso es nuevo ¿Quién le dio tú número?

\- Bueno... Quizá se lo haya dado yo mismo cuando lo traje ante ayer para beber un café y se fue antes de medianoche- El rostro de impresión de Phitchit hizo a Yuuri reír al mismo tiempo que contestaba la llamada- Katsuki Yuuri ¿Con quién hablo? - Phitchit se tapaba la boca para no reír fuerte- Oh Viktor, lo siento, no mire el teléfono- Yuuri sonaba desinteresado cuando en verdad estaba gritando internamente- ¿Eh? Ahora estoy algo ocupado ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? - El rostro de Yuuri se puso rojo y Phitchit exigió el altavoz.

\- Una cena me suena a una cita en todos sus aspectos- La voz juguetona de Viktor hizo a Yuuri sonrojarse.

\- No me presiones, Nikirofov- Viktor, al otro lado de la línea se encontraba aguantando la respiración inconscientemente- Pasare por ti a las 20.30... Ponte algo bonito- Yuuri rio para sus adentros y Phitchit tenía la mandíbula descuadrada del sombro.

\- Nos vemos- La llamada se cortó y Yuuri quedo con el teléfono en la mano un par se segundos. Su cuerpo completo se sentía de gelatina.

La relación entre Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki era difícil de entender. No se hablaban en competencias y a pesar de que Viktor seguía a Yuuri fervientemente en sus redes y daba like a todo lo posible, no se había percatado de que Katsuki hacia lo mismo. Yuuri salía de los camarines donde el team japonés aguardaba su turno de entrar a la pista, para ver a Nikiforov patinar, tenía el audio de cada rutina y podía imaginar la figura de Viktor deslizándose en su mente.

Viktor creyó que había descubierto a Yuuri con 23 años tras coreografiar para Phitchit Chulanont, pero gracias a Yura se dio cuenta que no. Plisetsky lo había arrastrado más de una vez a ver obras de ballet tanto en Rusia como en Suiza... era el ballet de Yuuri. Si hubiese estado más pendiente o tan solo se hubiese dignado a leer el cronograma que entregaban en los anfiteatros, se habría percatado de que estaba viendo al japonés.

Desde que Yuuri entro al mundo del patinaje, Viktor simplemente lo miraba, intrigado e interesado en hablarle. El bailarín era muy buen patinador por lo que había subido a sus redes y eso hacía sentir a Viktor que el muchacho no estaba tan distante como parecía. Se miraban entre competencias, simplemente mantenían la mirada, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Viktor se sentía un poco intimidado de la cercanía de Yura y el nipón. El alfa de Viktor le empujaba a intentar lucir imponente y seguro frente a Yuuri, y la verdad, es que el alfa de Yuuri parecía ceder ante él.

Se puso un pantalón ajustado color negro y llevaba una camisa celeste con patrón geométrico bajo el saco gris. Cuando bajo a la recepción del hotel a la hora acordada se encontró con Plisetsky hablando con su cita, Yuuri vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de seda azul petróleo que, hacia ver su piel más blanca, llevaba un abrigo negro largo que le hacía ver rudo a pesar de lo dulce de sus ojos marrones. Combinaban. Se acerco con rostro amable a pesar de estar maldiciendo mentalmente al tigre ruso por estar ahí en ese momento, Plisetsky le miro con el cejo fruncido y chasqueo la lengua, Yuuri se rio ante el gesto infantil.

\- Te vez muy bien, Viktor- Yuuri inclino su cabeza un poco al saludar, gesto que se le hizo demasiado dulce al platinado.

\- Gracias, tú también, de hecho, siempre es agradable poder detenerme a verte- Plisetsky hizo un gesto de asco y acabo retirándose. Yuuri con un gesto de manos le indico comenzar a caminar fuera del hotel.

\- ¿Me observas mucho, Viktor?- El ruso se sonrojo.

\- Podría decir que yo también soy un fan tuyo- Esta vez el sonrojo fue el de Yuuri, quien se llevo una mano a la boca, nervioso.

Llegaron al auto del japonés, un audi color blanco, Viktor subió de copiloto. Era extraño que las cosas se dieran con Yuuri tan fácilmente, Viktor siempre imagino al nipón como un sujeto bastante introvertido y sin mucho afán por socializar... y es, a fin de cuentas, que eso había visto. Las cosas habían cambiado su perspectiva tras el GP de Nagoya... Katsuki había bebido de más y Chris no dudo en mandarle una fotografía a Viktor (Quien se había retirado temprano de aquel banquete) para que regresara, se topó entonces con un muy seductor Yuuri Katsuki, haciendo una rutina de pooldance envidiable a la que se había sumado el suizo antes de que Viktor llegara.

El ruso no solía ver a Katsuki cerca de la pista durante el senior a pesar de trabajar junto la entrenadora de Matsumoto, más bien pasaba junto a su pupilo más joven, Natsume Kenji quien, si no se equivocaba, pasaría a senior este año.

Mila en alguna oportunidad, comento que Katsuki había ido a la pista para ver los programas libres del GP Barcelona, pero tras ver la relación entre Phitchit y Yuuri era tan cercana, no le llamo la atención; lo que, si lo saco un poco más de su idea del japonés, fue verlo para el Campeonato Europeo... ¿Había ido por Yuri? Tras haber tenido aquella conversación con el en su casa, Viktor albergaba la esperanza de que fuese por él.

Iban escuchando música, Viktor no tenia idea de a donde se dirigían, aun que, si estaba con Katsuki, podía darle igual ¿En qué momento le había empezado a gustar tanto el otro alfa? Se sentía extraño, pero correcto al mismo tiempo. En Rusia las reglas de relación Verse eran bastante estrictas desde... ¿Siempre? Viktor se encontraba fuera de todas las protestas y problemas que pudiesen surgir, pues... porque era alfa, sus conocidos también lo eran, y en general el espectro que podía perjudicarlo, como el compromiso acordado, pasaba de él gracias a estar en el equipo de deportistas elite de Rusia. El panorama cambio un poco cuando vio llegar a un pequeño Yuri Plisetsky entrar en la pista de San Petersburgo... un pequeño con corte taza y ojos cabreados, con tan solo doce años y un carácter de pocos amigos, Yuri llamo la atención de Viktor tanto por su talento como su peculiar olor.

\- Si no dejas de observarlo así comenzare a hacer sus sesiones privadas- Yakov le miraba desde un costado con rostro serio y los brazos cruzados.

\- Lo siento... es... como un imán- Justifico Viktor. Y es que ver a ese niño con hebras de oro le había enganchado a las galerías.

\- Es un omega, Vitya- Viktor sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ¿Por eso le miraba? Era el primer omega que veía en su vida y su retorcido alfa en algún momento se planteo tomarlo... asqueado, dejo la pista.

La relación de Yuri con el equipo ruso fue un tire y afloje constante, cuando la FF.KK confirmo que comenzaría la incorporación de omegas a su equipo de elite, la clínica extranjera Katsa se hizo resonar en el país blanco para mantener cuidado de los deportistas, realizando un convenio que según Yakov, beneficiaba más a la federación que al centro médico, sin embargo las razones que tenia el dueño del complejo multidisciplinario médico Katsa, iban más allá de números azules.

El auto ingreso al terreno de una enorme casona antigua con unos jardines muy bien cuidados, Viktor no estaba seguro de en que zona de la ciudad estaban... o tan si quiera si seguían en Detroit.

Yuuri había hecho un par de preguntas mientras conducía, pero Viktor parecía no escuchar nada mientras iba mirando fijamente al frente, así que después de unos minutos, Yuuri supuso que era mejor únicamente seguir camino.

Al bajar del auto le entrego sus llaves al ballet parking, Viktor se había bajado y lo miraba expectante, al fin parecía conectado al mismo mundo que Yuuri.

\- Es comida española- Informo Yuuri con una sonrisa- He venido varias veces, así que reserve la mejor mesa- Con un gesto le pidió a Viktor seguirlo, se sentía completamente inseguro de establecer contacto de nuevo... besarle provocativamente en la comisura del labio había sido demasiado la vez anterior, ahora sentía que cualquier contacto con Viktor le erizaba la piel, incluso si solo era el aquamarina de sus ojos en los suyos.

Una guapa muchacha los guio a la mesa, Viktor quedo impresionado con el sitio. Tenia un estilo barroco muy clásico, lleno de detalles florales y dorados, abanicos y cuadros con mujeres bailando flamenco, sinceramente le sorprendía que Yuuri lo llevase a un lugar así. La mesa reservada se encontraba junto a un enorme ventanal que daba a los jardines del edificio, estaba cubierto en parte por enredaderas que estaban cuidadosamente recortadas para permitir ver el cielo nocturno de todas formas.

Tras observar el menú unos minutos la camarera se acerco a ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya eligieron? - Yuuri indico sus platillos entregándole la carta a la chica, quien al recibirla volteo a Viktor, quien a pesar de haber comido preparaciones españolas cuando ha estado de paso por el país no se encontraba decidido. El japonés hizo aquel típico movimiento con su cabeza... la inclinaba hacia un lado, como si acabase de entender algo.

\- Aún no ha decidido ¿Podrías traernos una botella de vino mientras tanto?

\- Oh, Claro ¿El mismo de siempre, Señor Katsuki?- Yuuri asintió y la chica simplemente se fue. Viktor acabo por bajar la carta al cabo de un rato, se sintió observado, sabia que tenia la mirada del japonés fijamente en él, sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a responder aquel contacto visual, resultaba que Yuuri se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, moviendo suavemente su cabeza al ritmo de la música de fondo.

\- ¿Te es cómodo este lugar, Yuuri?- El japonés abrió los ojos y le sonrió en respuesta.

\- Uno de mis mejores amigos dijo alguna vez que este restorán era el marco perfecto- Divagaba, pero estando con Viktor las palabras fluían más fáciles una vez que el ruso iniciaba la conversación- Cuando te vi en el GP de Marsella, quede hipnotizado- El corazón de Viktor latió desbocado... Yuuri le seguía el paso tal como él lo hacía- me pregunte cual seria tu marco perfecto... probablemente encajarías en cualquier parte, pero para mi seria todo blanco- Viktor estaba tenso inconscientemente, quiso preguntar ¿Yuuri lo veía como algo perfecto o como algo vacío? Se sintió incomodo, pero entonces llego la mesera con el vino, sirvió primero a Yuuri... Viktor no se lo espero, por lo general siempre le servían a él; por ser hombre, por ser alfa, por ser Viktor.

\- ¿Tomo su orden ahora, señor?- La muchacha se retiró ya con todos los platillos definidos. Yuuri se distraía mirando a los músicos que se encontraban en el salón central del restorán bajo un candelabro de araña.

\- ¿No te gustaría bailar? - Yuuri se voltio sorprendido y tartamudeaba entre que negaba con la cabeza, el ruso sonrió ubicando su dedo índice sobre los labios. El nipón era una constante metamorfosis a los ojos de Viktor, en los que en ocasiones era seguro y arrebatador, pero en otras... estaba ahí en frente, voluble, tartamudo y con las mejillas sonrojadas- Tras cenar, claramente...

\- Oh... sí- Respondió bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho la música verdad? O sea, eres coreógrafo, sientes la música y la interpretas...

\- Tengo una Licenciatura en Música de la Universidad de Detroit, de hecho, aunque la mayoría de la gente...

\- Creí que estudiabas danza- Yuuri hizo un gesto tocando la punta de su nariz y llevando el dedo hacia el frente.

\- Crecí siendo un bailarín con mi tutora legal aquí en Estados Unidos, con una eminencia como ella instruyéndome nadie cuestiono que necesitase formación que exigiera un cartón- Viktor no estaba del todo enterado y no era un seguidor férreo del ballet más allá de lo que era Yuuri Katsuki y las obras que Yura le hacia ir a ver o escuchar; se interesaba por saber del entorno del nipón, pero más allá de eso le interesaba saber como Yuuri acabo en el patinaje.

\- ¿Y como acabaste en el hielo? ¿Pensaste en ser patinador? - Yuuri le miro sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño.

\- Fui patinador- Viktor se sintió auto traicionado por su curiosidad y al parecer su expresión de "he metido la pata" fue detectada por el nipón- Solo competí dos temporadas en Junior, pero... ser patinador no era para mí.

\- Suele ser un deporte muy exigente, no te sientas mal- Intento consolar, pero solo recibió una mirada aún más asesina.

\- No fue el deporte, fueron los deportistas- Viktor se percato que Yuuri se había cabreado cuando su expresión se tensó y una sensación incomoda erizo su piel. Yuuri no solía emitir feromonas, pero justo ahora no lo pudo evitar, vio a Viktor removerse al sentirlo ¿Por qué Viktor no podía sentir el lado omega de Yuuri? ¿Por qué su destinado no podía sentirlo? ... Porque él no quería que lo sintiera. Sara se lo había explicado "Musa es un alfa que encabeza la manada sin consultarlo a nadie y un omega que decide como y cuando sentir" – Phitchit me hizo volver al circuito como coreógrafo, aunque claro... patino la rutina para presentarla, aunque sin los saltos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si saltas! - Los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron automáticamente- El lutz cuádruple que grabo tu amigo me dejo impresionado, fue una pena no verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- Yura estaba enojadísimo de que no contestaras- Río.

\- ¿Cómo conociste al pequeño tigre? Me sorprendió su cercanía en el aeropuerto – Yuuri se comenzó a sentir más cómodo.

Yuuri Plisetsky no había podido repetir su hazaña de la temporada anterior en el Grand Prix que tuvo lugar por segunda vez consecutiva en España, recibiendo el bronce y quedando completamente enfadado consigo mismo, su berrinche no fue soportado por Yakov y en consecuencia Lilia se lo llevo con ella para apreciar distintas obras que se estaban presentando en Europa y Asia donde ella sería critica. En medio de aquellas presentaciones, se topo con el American Ballet Theatre dando presentaciones en Italia.

Amanda Hermann, la coreógrafa que se encargaba del cuerpo de danza en aquella gira, recibió a Madame Baranovskaya en su propio departamento que mantenía allí en la península. Lilia se presento junto a Yuri y para sorpresa del rubio, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un muchacho asiático de rostro afinado y expresión seria que, al verle, suavizo sus ojos y sonrió. El primer danseur se hospedaba junto a Hermann a petición de Minako Okukawa, el muchacho era muy nervioso y tener cerca alguien beta o un omega le tranquilizaba... a falta de un omega en todo el cuerpo de danza, la directora acabo por ser ella como beta el atenuante de Yuuri. Plisetsky se mostro hostil durante los primeros días, pero el japonés era amable y le llenaba de elogios al verlo en las tablas, cuando el ruso finalmente confeso que había estudiado ballet los primeros años, el azabache simplemente asintió "Se nota en tu patinaje" el comentario fue sin malas atenciones, pero Yuri estallo... no quería que el nipón supiese que era un fracaso ¿Por qué debía seguir el patinaje? Intento golpear al japonés casi en un movimiento instintivo pero el muchacho le tomo de la muñeca y giro su brazo quedando tras su espalda en dos movimientos, impresionado, Plisetsky comenzó a llorar involuntariamente y para aumentar su humillación, el mayor soltó su muñeca para abrazarle. "Esta bien, estas cambiando... será más difícil, pero no por ello, imposible"

Durante aquella semana, ambos Yuris crearon una química inevitable. Plisetsky se sentía a gusto porque Yuuri no emitía feromonas, su alfa tenia un control impecable y eso le calmaba, si Yuuri pensaba algo o no, no lo sabría... y prefería que fuese así, estaba exhausto de que le sobaran la espalda al tiempo de que el podía sentir la decepción cargada en las feromonas ajenas, o la lastima. Katsuki encontraba en Yuri la persona que le hubiese gustado ser si hubiese tenido más coraje o mayor ambición.

\- Tras eso nos mantuvimos en contacto año tras año. El me pidió que fuese a Francia, me apeno que fallase sus cuádruples al final del programa libre y eso lo alejara del podio... había entrenado un montón, incluso estuve ahí para él. Luego yo le pedí que me acompañase en Nagoya.

\- ¿Estuviste para él... en Rusia?

\- Claro, aunque solo por tres días entonces. Siempre que he ido mi estadía ha sido corta, de hecho- Y era por Viktor, Yuuri nunca estaba seguro de como reaccionaria con Viktor; solo hace un par de años aprendió a controlar su omega levemente junto a quienes confía... pero exponerse ante Viktor es algo que aún le estremece, no esta listo para ser apuntado como su destinado, como un omega.

Cenaron entre conversaciones vagas, pero a las cuales sin saberlo ambos estaban pendientes. El color favorito de Yuuri era el azul, algo obvio si Viktor pensaba en aquella casa en los colores que siempre vestía, por otra parte, el color favorito del ruso era el rosa, algo que tomo a Yuuri por sorpresa, pensando en que sería el dorado.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara de impacto? ¿Poco masculino, omega, quizá? - Viktor levanto una ceja.

\- Pfff, que estupidez- Indico el más joven mientras dejaba su plato completamente vacío- No existe tal cosa, le damos la connotación que deseamos a las cosas que vemos, me sorprendí porque pensé que dirías dorado- La sonrisa de Yuuri fue sincera y Viktor sintió como si fuese un bálsamo a sus sentidos- Pero supongo que el rosa es bastante tú...

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Si... del Viktor recién despertando tras el jetlag con el rostro sonrojado como rastro del calor del sueño, con la camisa mal abotonada y sacando la lengua porque el café sabe a cartón- Los ojos café rojizo de Yuuri vibraban, Viktor sintió calor, mucho calor.

Disculpándose, el ruso se dirigió al baño mientras Yuuri quedaba en la mesa esperando el postre. Balanceo la copa de vino en su mano cuando la mesera llegó varios minutos después y con una picara sonrisa, se decidió a seguir a Viktor.

Sabia lo que estaba pasando, porque aquella reacción en el ruso la había visto en otras personas e incluso él la había experimentado más de una vez. Que un alfa sintiese un pre celo es bastante usual cuando conoce gente nueva, sobre todo cuando es gente que le atrae. Yura le había dicho que Nikiforov le seguía la pista, pero que el platinado se nombrase su fan, aumentaba su predisposición a que ocurrieran cosas... fuese el vino, su celo que llegaría en una semana o el hecho de que Viktor se iba en dos días más de vuelta a Rusia; Yuuri se sentía atrevido.

Si las feromonas estaban presentes en ese baño, Yuuri lo ignoraba, el inhibidor funcionaba además de los supresores que ingirió horas antes de salir a buscar a Viktor. Verifico que no hubiese nadie en el baño más que el ruso y sin dudarlo dos veces tomo el cartel de "en mantención" del carro de servicio de limpieza y lo colgó del pomo, cerró la puerta, coloco el pestillo y se movió al ultimo cubículo. Se ubico a unos pasos y escuchaba la respiración agitada de Viktor que al parecer no sintió si quiera las suelas del nipón golpear el suelo de aquel enorme baño al caminar.

\- Es bastante grosero dejarme tanto tiempo solo en la mesa- Lo dijo con un tono despreocupado.

\- Yuu...Yuuri- Lo dijo en medio de un gemido, Yuuri respiro hondo... aun podía salir de allí- Lo...lo siento- Se quedo de pie, trago duro ¿Por qué Viktor debía disculparse?

\- Abré, Viktor- La orden de Yuuri entro en su mente para generar una respuesta inmediata, quito el pestillo. Se cuestiono a si mismo por qué cuando noto el movimiento del picaporte y extendió su mano para detener la apertura de la puerta, se encontraba lamentable, con el nudo de la corbata aflojado y cabello revuelto, se había sentido extraño el simplemente excitarse por como el japonés se dirigía hacia él. Yuuri apenas pudo generar una leve apertura de la puerta, retrocedió- Bien, si te es incomodo me iré y buscare un supresor alfa en mi auto, te hará sentir mejor y después podremos irnos...-Silencio-Pero si entro... te ayudare con eso- Viktor sintió la garganta seca y el corazón acelerado.

Conto hasta diez, lento y con la incertidumbre de si el ruso abriría la puerta finalmente, o no. Paso el tiempo. Comenzó su trayecto a la puerta cuando finalmente escucho a Viktor salir de su escondite.

Tenia el cabello despeinado, su corbata floja y la camisa con los primeros tres botones sueltos, su respiración era fuerte y agitada, podía ver todo su tórax moviéndose conjunto a sus inspiraciones. Sus ojos conectaron, Viktor jamás imagino ver a Yuuri con una mirada similar, sus ojos entrecerrados coquetamente y con las pupilas delatadas; se acercaba a paso lento, las feromonas de Yuuri no se sentían, pero Viktor sentía estremecerse únicamente con la imagen de Yuuri moviéndose felinamente hacia él.

\- Te vez lamentable, Nikiforov- El tono despectivo, su cuerpo a unos pocos centímetros, la mirada fogosa y divertida del nipón... Viktor se derretía. Sí en algún momento pensó en hacer discreto el hecho de que le gustaba Yuuri Katsuki, pues esa intención había muerto en ese mismo lugar.

Yuuri llevo una mano a su nuca y jalo del cabello hacia atrás, exponiendo el cuello de Viktor y dejando suaves besos sobre él, el ruso sintió flaquear sus piernas ante aquel contacto, Yuuri lo empujo para que quedase apoyado en la marquesa de los lavamanos. Desabrocho el cinturón en dos movimientos y de pronto Viktor se cohibió, colocando sus propias manos sobre el zipper y cerrando los ojos evitando el contacto visual. "Vamos ya, Viktor" susurró el nipón en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Cedió.

La piel de Viktor era suave y perfumada, desabotono uno a uno los ojales de su camisa, permitiéndose embriagarse con su aroma, una mezcla de castañas, menta y sándalo, todos olores muy fuertes pero que se mezclaban perfectamente en su piel. Yuuri sabia que, si no estuviese completamente dopado en supresores, lo que estaba haciendo sería una completa locura, pero Viktor se había colado en cada uno de los rincones de su mente, aunque su lado omega no estuviese asomándose ni un ápice en él, Yuuri no podía perder la oportunidad de tocar a Viktor.

El platinado se estaba empezando a sentir mareado, Yuuri tocaba su pecho y colaba su mano lentamente por su ropa interior. El tacto del nipón le hizo arquear levemente la espalda cuando su erección fue atrapada por su mano fría, con un gruñido llevo sus caderas más a la orilla mientras Yuuri comenzaba con su ritmo a masturbarle. Agobiado, llevo sus manos al cuello del japonés, sus ojos achocolatados le miraron en medio de una sonrisa torcida donde se lamio los labios provocativamente, Viktor no pudo evitarlo entonces y se acerco a sus labios, comenzando con un roce tímido que rápidamente, el azabache acabo, abriendo su boca para dar paso a sus lenguas.

Sus besos se sentían familiares, con un escalofrío Viktor sintió que aquellas manos que tocaban su pecho le habían tocado mil veces antes, que lo conocían desde siempre, le frustraba no poder oler a Yuuri mientras que él ya estaba seguro de que tenía todo el cuarto de baño lleno de feromonas. El nipón bajo un poco más los pantalones de Viktor para tener mejor acceso a su miembro, el platinado veía con morbo las manos del menor rodeando su pene ya demasiado mojado y erecto, los finos dedos de Yuuri... esas finas cicatrices en sus dedos, quería besar cada una de ellas. Tomándole del mentón, Yuuri le obligo a mirarle, pero en cambio Viktor inicio un nuevo beso.

Entre gemidos y besos, Yuuri se hizo cargo de ir deshaciendo al ruso entre sus manos. Viktor coloco sus manos en las caderas del menor, mejorando su postura al tiempo que Yuuri comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo. El nipón llevo la corbata de Viktor hacia atrás y levanto su camisa utilizando una mano mientras con la otra mantenía el ritmo que tenia al ruso al borde del placer.

\- Muérdela, Viktor- El platinado sostuvo su camisa entre sus dientes, ya que Yuuri no había llegado a desabotonarla por completo. El suave cabello del nipón hizo cosquillas en su mentón cuando la lengua del chico se dirigió directo a sus pezones.

\- Ah... Yuuri... es mucho- Espasmos, Viktor sabia que estaba en su milite. Intentó con sus manos alejar a Yuuri de sus pezones, pero un leve gruñido de parte del menor le obligo a aceptar su orgasmo en ese mismo momento.

Yuuri recibió aquel caliente liquido en su mano, evitando que Viktor ensuciara más su ropa, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, se miraron y Yuuri río automáticamente en reflejo... sonó arrogante, pero en verdad estaba nervioso. Nervioso de que Viktor notase algo más allá de aquel desahogo sexual, que notase su adoración, aquel amor que le guardaba desde que era un adolescente y que el suave olor omega que a él mismo le costaba reconocer como propio, llegase a Viktor para decirle que su imagen de alfa decidido y cotizado, no era del todo verdad.

Se hizo a un lado para usar el lavatorio junto ahí, lavando sus manos con jabón, tomo una buena cantidad de toallas de papel y tras secarse sus manos con una parte, tomo la otra para mojarlas con agua tibia. Se acerco a Viktor, que se encontraba con su mirada en algún punto en el infinito, cuando sintió la calidez en el pecho, sus ojos se fueron directamente al nipón, quien limpio su tórax con cuidado y abotono su camisa, solo al final se encontró con los orbes marrón rojizo del azabache.

Se inclino para un suave beso en los labios, Yuuri le miro sorprendido. La vergüenza entro por leves segundos y sintió sonrojarse, más de lo que estaba. Se levanto para acomodar mejor su camisa y la ropa interior.

\- Hey- Había dejado un botón mal abotonado, con dedos agiles Yuuri arreglo aquello y el cuello de la camisa de Viktor- Mucho mejor así ¿Verdad? - Los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron un poco y Yuuri sonrió, noto que se iba a inclinar, pero retrocedió, así que dio el paso él, entregándole un casto beso en los labios- Esta todo bien, Viktor- Le afirmo.

\- ¿No es extraño? - Yuuri inclino suavemente la cabeza, Viktor amaba ese gesto- Es decir, dos alfas ¿No se te hace extraños?

\- Uuuf, Viktor... solo somos personas, dándose placer entre ellas, no sobre pienses- Yuuri se miró al espejo para arreglar su camisa y el cabello que se había ido hacia adelante, acabo sacando una liga del pantalón y amarrándose el pelo en una media cola bastante suelta.

\- ¿Sentiste placer también? - Viktor pregunto con voz juguetona.

\- Logre que la leyenda del patinaje se deshiciera en mis manos- Dijo con rostro coqueto mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Por supuesto, que también disfrute de ello- Yuuri quito el pestillo de la puerta y se volteo antes de salir- Espera un rato antes de salir.

Tras eso Yuuri se fue sin voltear. Viktor lavo su rostro con agua fría analizando lo que había sucedido, aún podía sentir las manos de Yuuri recorrer su pecho, la simple imagen del nipón de estremecía ¿Acaso algo estaba mal con él? Sentía que el nipón le llevaba mucha ventaja en cuanto a relaciones... y eso lo asustaba. Le asustaba que el gran Viktor Nikiforov quedara apantallado por un alfa, que su propio instinto pareciera ceder al del pelinegro sin ningún reproche.

Quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero ninguna que Yuuri pudiese responder, debía volver a Rusia. Solo ahí podría sentirse en un área segura y hablar con quien debía. 


	6. 5- Be my coach, Yuuri

Tras salir del restaurant Yuuri no se atrevía a dirigir la mirada al ruso, mientras que se ponía rojo de solo pensar em dirigirse al azabache, obvió el bailar tras la cena y comieron el postre en un silencio cómplice. Subieron al auto, Yuuri no coloco música esta vez. Al llegar frente al hotel Viktor se sacó el cinturón y dio un corto "Hasta pronto" a lo que Yuuri alcanzo a tomar su muñeca, Viktor volteo a verle, el nipón pudo ver sus ojos confundidos... por un breve segundo se arrepintió de incitar a Viktor, pero la imagen del ruso gimiendo a su tacto le hizo sentir todo lo contrario de inmediato; se inclino y dejo un marcado beso en su mejilla.

\- Lo siento si te incomode, Vitya- El ruso se sonrojo y dejándolo ahí Yuuri partió.

Phitchit bombardeo en preguntas a su mejor amigo cuando este llego a casa, pero Yuuri se negó a darle detalles.

La mañana siguiente Yuuri despertó temprano para ir a correr junto a Vicchan, su compañero se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina e incluso iba con su correa en el hocico mientras su amo desayunaba para hacer que se diera prisa. Aunque Phitchit quiso acompañarle, el nipón se negó y le obligo a quedarse en casa. Corría varias cuadras hasta el hotel donde se encontraban los patinadores y ahí se reunía con Yura, el menor había insistido en pasar tiempo con él mientras se encontraba en Estados Unidos, puesto que luego era probable que solo se encontrasen en las competiciones y no pudiesen compartir más que sus usuales llamadas por Skype debido a que Yuuri tenia una agenda muy apretada gracias a Minako y Valerius. El equipo japonés no había confirmado nada respecto a la permanencia de Yuuri en el equipo de entrenamiento, pero Kenji ya había indicado que su posible tema seria "Tormenta".

Yura mantenía el ritmo sin problemas, pero esa mañana se había sumado Mila al ejercicio, según ella Yakov estaba insistiéndole que vacaciones y vagabundear no eran lo mismo y hacer compras no contaba como ejercicio por más bolsas que acarreara.

Para la sorpresa del nipón, ambos rusos estaban sin aliento tras media hora.

\- Ya no más, no puedo- Suplico Mila apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

\- Oh, vamos, incluso Vicchan aún tiene energías- Dijo Yuuri mientras se acercaba a un bebedero de aquel parque donde habían llegado y daba el agua.

\- Tu resistencia es inhumana ¿Tú estás bien, Yuri? - El rubio le miro mientras secaba su boca y se agachaba para darle agua al caniche con sus manos.

\- Los primeros días también estaba como tú- Mila miro a ambos Yuris y se sentó en el césped. La mascota del nipón se le acerco con el hocico completamente mojado y le comenzó a lamer el rostro.

\- Amigo detente, ni si quiera puedo levantar el brazo para apartarte.

\- Le has agradado, Mila, eso es genial- La sonrisa de Yuuri era amable y sincera, la pelirroja podía entender perfectamente porque el japonés tenia esa fama hipnótica entre los patinadores- ¿Qué tal han sido estos diez días?

\- Me gusta Estados Unidos pero creo que no cambiaria Moscú por Nueva York o Detroit, jamás- Sonrió Mila.

\- A mí no me molestaría quedarme aquí- Admitió el menor, Mila le miro sorprendida, pero Plisetsky tenia su mirada en el nipón.

Vicchan comenzó a corretear palomas y otras aves del lugar. La gente observaba con curiosidad aquel trío de extranjeros en el césped, la mañana estaba fría, pero, aunque los tres se encontraban con anchas prendas deportivas y desarreglados, llamaban la atención. Plisetsky había salido a entrenar con un conjunto gris con detalles de franjas de tigre y el cabello trenzado, mientras que Yuuri iba todo de negro con el cabello recogido en un bun mal hecho, Mila en cambio llevaba una prolija coleta alta, vistiendo un pantalón turquesa y polerón azul igual que sus ojos. Yuuri los llevo por un té a una cafetería cercana para luego dirigirse al hotel y posteriormente a su casa.

\- Por la tarde quedaste de patinar conmigo y Klaus, no te vayas a olvidar, cerdo- Le indico Yura hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho del mayor.

\- Claro, claro- Se libro Yuuri levantando ambas manos.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo también? - Pregunto Mila con una fingida voz infantil y haciéndole ojitos al nipón.

\- Oh ¿Lo convertiremos en una sesión de entrenamiento? Por mi esta bien- Dijo Yuuri levantando los hombros y mirándola desafiante. Mila se había quejado todo el camino al hotel que Yuuri entrenaba más como un deportista de elite que como un bailarín y eso era injusto.

\- Que cruel eres, Yuuri- Mila inflo sus mejillas, a Yura le hizo gracia ver la dinámica entre ambos alfas- Pero bien, aceptare tu reto, veamos qué tan duro eres. Me hare una idea de lo que tendrán que enfrentar los muchachos cuando entrenes a Natsume Kenji- Cruzo los brazos en posición triunfante, como si hubiese ganado una discusión que nunca paso.

\- ¿Entrenaras a Kenji?- Yura se había sorprendido, no porque no viese a Yuuri como alguien capaz de entrenar, si no por el compromiso de un entrenador era muy distinto al de simplemente coreografiar la rutina de un patinador. Un bichito de celos pico en su pecho.

\- Aún no lo tengo claro, pero la verdad, me interesa entrar de lleno a formar patinadores, supongo que Natsume es una opción realmente buena en ese aspecto- La atención de ambos Yuris se fue a la pelirroja cuando esta comenzó a gritar en ruso en medio del hall del hotel.

\- ¡Eeeeeeh, Viktor! – El aludido guío su mirada a donde surgía el grito, sonrojándose al ver que tras Mila se encontraba Yuuri en tenida deportiva y con el cabello atado de forma desprolija y sensual- ¡Yuuri será entrenador! – Aunque Viktor se sintió contento se aquel dato, simplemente sonrió y levanto el pulgar mientras se retiraba tras Yakov a arreglar asuntos de patrocinadores- Lo siento, fue la adrenalina- Se justifico la rusa con Yuuri.

\- Bien, nos vemos a la tarde, entonces. Hasta pronto chicos- Yuuri se despidió con una reverencia y llamo a su mascota que se encontraba olisqueando las macetas de flores a la entrada del hotel, le coloco la correa y se fue.

La comida de Phitchit siempre ha sido punto débil para Yuuri. El tailandés se movía en la cocina como un experto y sin importar la receta, daba con un delicioso resultado. Mientras su mejor amigo se encontraba en la cocina, Yuuri se daba una ducha, al salir a la habitación se quedo con los frascos de supresores en la mano... su supresor omega y el de amplio espectro, los guardo en su bolsillo y bajo. Vicchan cuestionaba los fogones mientras Phitchit terminaba de lavar algunos utensilios, el muchacho se giró a penas sintió a Yuuri en el salón.

\- No tomaste los supresores- Le indico el moreno mientras se acercaba lentamente a Yuuri y se inclinaba para oler su cuello.

\- ¿Se nota tan rápido? – Yuuri dejaba la ropa de ejercicio en la lavadora.

\- No, si no estuviese acostumbrado a sentirse siempre de una forma, quizá no me daría cuenta- Phitchit se apegó a Yuuri y refregó su cabeza en el pecho del nipón- Tú omega huele a almendras y chocolate, pega perfecto con el fuerte aroma a café de tu alfa.

\- No logro sentirlo del toso, es incluso extraño- Dijo con una sonrisa que no alcanzo a iluminar su rostro, al tiempo que se daba paso a la cocina para ver qué preparaba Phitchit.

\- Bueno, hace mucho que estas constantemente con supresores, aunque es un alivio que ahora te permitas los celos ¿No crees que sería bueno dejarlos solo para ocasiones estrictamente necesarias? Debes darle descanso a tu cuerpo.

\- Sara dijo lo mismo, que pesados- Rió sinceramente- Es algo que planeó hacer tras dejar en claro el asunto en la prensa, no me presiones. Por otro lado, ya pedí una cita con Sara la próxima semana, iré contigo- Phitchit simplemente asintió.

Yuuri coloca la mesa y Phitchit sirve, siempre había sido así. Yuuri aún podía recordar una temporada en que una lesión en el tobillo le impidió presentarse en las tablas por meses, la comida del tailandés acabó por darle varios kilos de más y cuando Minako le vio quiso matarlo, fueron meses de un intenso, casi sádico, entrenamiento para recuperar su estado físico. Siempre pasaba de esa manera, Yuuri sabía muy fácilmente de peso, razón por la que dejaba sus platillos favoritos para ocasiones especiales: tras terminar una gira con el cuerpo de danza, tras terminar una rutina para Kenji o Haru; le gustaba entonces poder comer katsudon... razón por la que se gano varios apodos de parte de Yuri Plisetsky.

Acabaron de comer, dejaron los platos en lavavajillas y Yuuri dio de comer a Vicchan. Se recostaron un rato a ver series, Phitchit adoraba las series de suspenso. El nipón acomodó a su amigo sobre su pecho, podía sentir el aroma omega de su amigo, una combinación de vainilla y mango muy atractiva... y también la propia, seguía siendo olor a granos de café pero se mezclaba con chocolate y una fuerte esencia de almendras que comenzaba a llenar sus fosas nasales cada vez más. Phitchit también se dio cuenta y pegó su nariz al cuello del nipón casi instintivamente.

\- Así que... hueles a mazapán- Sonrió el moreno mientras apretaba sus manos a los costados de Yuuri- ¿Pasaras el celo en casa, Yuuri o lo suprimirás? – Que el celo omega del azabache estuviese tan cerca aumentaba el dulzor de su aroma.

\- Desocupe todos mis pendientes para entonces, lo pasaré en casa- Respondió sin pudor.

\- ¿Te parece mala idea si lo paso contigo? Quizá podría venir Val- Yuuri se sonrojo a la idea, hace muchísimo que no pasaba su celo con ellos dos.

\- Eres un pervertido, Phitchit- Sonrío ladino.

\- Oh, vamos. Como si no te gustara- Le miro con reproche.

\- Le diré a Valerius- Dijo con una mirada llena de deseo. Phitchit sintió aquello y sin previo aviso, besó al nipón.

Desde que Phitchit había comenzado su relación con Seung Gil hace poco más de un año, aquellas muestras de afecto con Yuuri habían quedado olvidadas. Era mal visto una relación entre omegas, muchísimo más si estos eran hombres, pero era algo que Phitchit ignoraba por completo, sus encuentros con Yuuri y Valerius eran puertas adentro. ¿Qué le importaba al mundo lo que hicieran bajo las sabanas? Phitchit se había sorprendido de ver la dinámica entre el nipón y el extraño colorín que luego conoció como Valerius... los tabús eran una mentira absoluta.

Profundizo el beso tomando a Phitchit del mentón, colocando una mano tras su cintura. Se sintió acalorado y pronto la ropa comenzaría a estorbar, pero si llegaba luego a la pista con el aroma de Phitchit impregnado en la piel, los comentarios no se harían esperar. Freno al moreno apartándolo con una mano en el pecho.

\- Que cruel eres, Yuuri- Se rió para sus adentros.

\- Debo ir al Ice Castle ¿Que tal si vas conmigo?- Phitchit asintió y apartó un poco para que Yuuri se levantara, el nipón tomó suavemente su camiseta y la olfateó- Me dejaste oliendo a vainilla.

\- ¿Eso es malo?- Sonrió pícaro el menor.

\- No del todo- Dijo tomando a Phitchit de la frente para dejar un beso en su coronilla- Cámbiate de ropa y antes de que protestes, si vas a patinar no quiero que hagas saltos.

\- Que aburriiiiiidoooo, Katsuki- La mirada reprobatoria de Yuuti le dijo a Phitchit que no insistiera, así que en su lugar tomo una camiseta manga larga y se cambio- Es bueno que este empezando a hacer frío, no me gustan las preguntas incomodas y no todo el mundo es como tú...- Dijo cabizbajo. Yuuri apretó los labios y se acerco a su amigo acariciando sus hombros. Phitchit se llevo la mano instintivamente al vientre al sentir el alfa de Yuuri, sintiendo como apoyaba su mentón en el hueco de su cuello. El nipón sabia que la cercanía y afecto que buscaba su amigo era una búsqueda de reconfortar a su omega por la situación con Seung.

\- Estaras bien. Estaremos bien. No importan los comentarios de la gente o lo que piensen afuera...

\- Es extraño que yo estuviese diciendo exactamente lo mismo a ti y Valerius hace pocos años atras- Sonríe y toma el resto de la ropa para cambiarse mientras Yuuri equipa el bolso para entrenar.

Llegaron al recinto deportivo justo cuando Mila, Klaus y Yuri iban llegando; los patinadores les saludaron efusivamente a excepción del ultimo quien miro a Yuuri con rostro poco amable y se limito decir "Hola de nuevo", Yuuri no entendía el cambio de humor del menor, pero lo ignoró, si se preocupara siempre por los cambios de humor del rubio viviría en agonía.

Yuko se encontraba en la recepción del recinto y se acercó a Yuuri emocionada por ver al resto de patinadores, ofreciendo la pista profesional a penas se enteró que se disponían a entrenar avisándole a sus empleados que aquel espacio estaría cerrado al público. Se encaminó a la pista de hielo junto aquel variado grupo mientras hablaba con Phitchit, las trillizas se sumaron al grupo cuando los patinadores ya estaban calentando en el hielo, Axel se unió a ellos entusiasta mientras que sus hermanas se fueron al cuarto de sonido.

Todos se movían bajo las órdenes de Yuuri, quien incluso calentó junto a todos ellos manteniéndose cercano a Phitchit a pesar de la mirada reprochante de Yuri. Para Yuko, que miraba todo desde las gradas junto a su marido que había llegado junto a las trillizas y su pequeño, era evidente el cambio presente en Yuuri... se notaba el avance en la seguridad y confianza en sus ojos marrones; le costaba creer que el hombre que ahora se deslizaba con presciencia y elegancia sobre el hielo, fuese el mismo niño regordete e inseguro que visitaba cada cierto tiempo desde Japón, que odiaba cómo se veía, que seguía el sueño de pisar el hielo junto a su ídolo para que fuese truncado por malas experiencias. Pasó una adolescencia llena de viajes para presentarse sobre las tablas gracias al ballet y con eso Yuko pensó que Yuuri había reencontrado su pasión, pero verlo sobre sus patines surcando el hielo grácil y alegre, solo le confirmaba lo contrario.

Mila Babachieva lo miraba intrigada mientras lo observaba dar instrucciones a Klaus y Yuri para hacer ejercicios de coordinación de piernas, luego le dijo algo a Klaus en aleman que Mila no pudo comprender, el muchacho solo asintió animadamente. El beta aleman había logrado clasificar a la final del Grand Prix ese año pero no logró alcanzar los primeros 5 lugares, la prensa no le prestaba atención, pero por lo que Mila había hablado con Klaus, Yuuri lo estaba patrocinando... aunque Mila no entendía bien con qué medios o para qué.

Cuando el japones se acerco finalmente a Mila, su actitud cambio un poco, más retraído... y es que en la mente de Yuuri no podía evitar repasar una y mil veces "Es la tercera a nivel mundial ¿Que vas a enseñarle tu, Katsuki?"

\- ¿Algo en especial que quieras practicar?- Su voz sonó sumisa y Mila inconscientemente sintió regocijarse a su alfa con ello.

\- De hecho... ¿Podrías mejorar mis saltos, sensei?- El honorifico tomo por sorpresa a Yuuri, quien se sonrojo levemente y tuvo que carraspear antes de poder hablar decentemente.

\- No creo ser el indicado...

-Oh vamos, te he visto saltar sobre el hielo, pero mejor aún, sobre las tablas- Yuuri sintió una grata presión en el pecho de saber que Mila también estaba pendiente de él - Tanto Viktor como Yuri disfrutan de ir a verte en vivo, pero si te soy sincera, con mi otro compañero de pista, Georgi, nos gusta quedar para ver obras grabadas, transmites muchísimo... y sé que puedes saltar maravillosamente- Por unos segundos, Yuuri pudo escuchar a Minako en las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, es distinto cuando el cuerpo es femenino, tienes mayor contrapeso y fricción al momento de saltar- Mila le mantuvo una mirada firme, que para su sorpresa, el nipón no evitó- Ya eres una estrella del patinaje y aunque creo que el punto débil esta en la interpretación, podrías aumentar la dificultad de saltos elevando los brazos.

\- ¿Como Yura en su debut?

\- Exacto... aunque lo que hizo madame Lilia para embellecer a Yura, fue suplir el punto interpretativo, en ti podría ser un plus .

-Bien...-Mila solo tenía una barrera para marcar su propio hito en el patinaje... romper un récord, así que los comentarios de Yuri le hicieron sentido- Enséñame, sensei- Yuuri la miro sorprendido vocalizando un "¿Eeeh?" muy bajito- No esperaras que lo haga Yurio, ha tenido muchos problemas con sus saltos- Yuuri le miro con determinación y ató su cabello.

\- ¡Yura!- Tanto el rubio como su compañero alemán detuvieron el ejercicio cuando escucharon al nipón- Presta atención tu también- Los ojos verdes de Yuri mostraron molestia cuando se deslizo para quedar junto a la pelirroja.

Yuuri comenzó a deslizarse en el hielo realizando saltos simples mientras iba tomando velocidad, se visualizaba realizando la pirueta en cámara lenta, Axel estaba expectante a ver que haría Yuuri mientras sus hermanas ya estaban grabando con sus celulares. Yuuri realizo el primer triple axel con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, pero tomo mayor velocidad de inmediato... y ahí estaba... un triple axel con brazos extendidos clavado a la perfección, Yuuri siguió aquel impulso y fue por un triple loop con brazos extendidos en combo con un lutz doble. Todos en aquel lugar quedaron asombrados... lo había hecho tan fácil como respirar.

\- Es increíble- Menciono Klaus con voz ahogada- ¿Porque demonios no paso a senior? No entiendo nada- Yuuri se acerco a los patinadores mientras Axel lo llenaba de elogios.   
\- ¿Lo intentamos, Mila?- Yuuri sonreía, se había sentido inseguro en un principio, pero logró visualizarse, ejecutarlo y clavar perfecto, escuchó la voz de Minako en su cabeza diciéndole que todo estaría bien si él deseaba que fuese así. Mila lo observaba sorprendida ¿No era un simple bailarín de ballet?. Yuko se había emocionado hasta las lágrimas, podía ver a Yuuri con un traje oscuro y lleno de brillos en cualquier momento. Un tirón en su camiseta distrajo la atención del nipón en Mila.   
\- ¡Se mi entrenador, Yuuri!- La sonrisa de Yuuri se congeló. Phitchit sintió que le oprimían el pecho, pudo sentir el leve dejó de feromonas del ruso, intentaba ocultarlo, pero entre omegas la sensibilidad era muchísimo más que con alfas y si él lo sentía, entonces Yuuri también, vio como su amigo apretó los labios y su mirada llena de fuego se aguó ante la inclinación de Yuri Plisetsky, los ojos esmeraldas del tigre ruso se ocultaban entre sus mechones dorados y apretaba los puños- Vuelve a hacerme brillar. Sé que si eres tú... si eres tú, puedo volver a ser lo que propuse, que puedo ser mejor- Mila estaba sorprendida y también algo ofuscada ¿En que estaba pensando Yuri?- Natsume Kenji, Matsumoto Haru... se que son buenos, patinadores realmente prometedores, pero...- Sintió una mano revolver su cabello y se encontró con los cálidos ojos marrón rojizo del nipón al levantar la mirada, era cariñoso y conciliador.  
\- No hace falta que digas nada, Yura- Ya fuese por el tono de voz o el singular sentimiento que surgió en Yuri, se relajó y volvió a los conos que el nipón había dispuesto para que practicasen Klaus y él, el alemán lo siguió. Mila apretó los labios y se dispuso a seguirlo, pero la mano de Yuuri la detuvo sujetando su hombro- Eso debió ser muy difícil...  
\- Esta admitiendo que ya no ve la gloria con Yakov, como si no fuese suficiente...  
\- A Yuri le cuesta muchísimo admitir un error, ahora imagina sentir el fracaso- Mila se removió ligeramente, recordaba a Plisetsky como el orgulloso omega que llegó dando el ejemplo a muchos junior en la pista de San Petersburgo y lo recordaba entonces viéndolo caer... viéndolo llorar tras un puntaje desastroso- Vamos a lo nuestro- Mila simplemente asintió. Yuuri tenía un magnetismo peculiar, daba gusto seguirle, sensación que Mila no solía compartir casi con ningún alfa salvo Viktor y Emil.

Phitchit salió de la pista y se quedó en las gradas junto a Yuko y Takeshi durante un momento, hasta que el bebé comenzó a llorar. Yuko lo llevó fuera para no desconcentrar a nadie, pero el moreno quedó con una desagradable sensación en todo su ser. Se concentró en observar a su mejor amigo, Yuuri corregía y regañaba a Mila sin piedad alguna, de repente Yuri y Klaus miraban divertidos en aquella dirección.

Phitchit conocía a ese Yuuri... el que no se daba por satisfecho hasta que saliera, por lo menos, bien; tenía una resistencia de hierro y repetía, repetía, repetía, una y otra vez. Cuando el tailandés fue con él tras la recomendación de Celestino, se sorprendió que fuese el mismo Yuuri con el que compartía en el salón de música de la universidad, no sabía que patinaba. Celestino se mostró contento de que se conocieran de antes, el italiano conocía la terquedad de Yuuri y sabía que no le daría una rutina fácil, de manera agraciada y única, el nipón logró incluir movimientos de danzas tradicionales de Tailandia en la rutina debut de Phitchit; Yuuri sentía la música de manera distinta, como si cuerpo la compusiera. Cuando el entrenador Cialdini vio a Yuuri patinar por primera vez reconoció que en el muchacho no había un talento extraordinario, pero había pasión... amor por lo que hacia, un deseo tan grande de estar en el hielo que opacaba sus fallas técnicas y rotaciones de más... fue una lástima lo qué pasó después.

\- Vasta- Resonó la voz de Yuuri- Tu cuerpo ya está exhausto, no será bueno que sigas.  
\- Pero Yuuri sé que puedo clavarlo bien si...  
\- Nada- Mila le miró enojada - Ya tienes todos los elementos, solo necesitas visualizar mejor cómo caer, pero no seguirás. Si te lesionas aquí, el entrenador Feltsman querrá matarme- En parte, el japonés tenía razón... y eso frustraba a Mila.  
\- ¿Puedo intentarlo yo?- Yuuri se encontró con la insistente mirada esmeralda que pedía atención.  
\- No, Yura- Tras decir aquello Yuuri simplemente se movió a la barrera y coloco los protectores de sus patines.

Yuri Plisetsky abandonó la pista empujado por Mila, la chica insistía en que Yuuri también se encontraba cansado y por eso le dijo que no, pero Yura sintió como si lo evitara.

Yuuri sabía perfectamente que las duchas omegas siempre daban agua caliente, allí lo encontró Phitchit. Olía a jabón, el nipón había tomado los supresores antes de salir de casa y para el tailandés era imposible adivinar en qué estaba pensando su amigo, nada delataba a Yuuri. Espero a que se secara el cabello, cuidando que Yuri no se acercara aún a los camarines.

\- ¿Que piensas de la propuesta de Plisetsky? - Yuuri le miró a los ojos y exhaló una gran cantidad de aire- si logras hacerlo remontar colocarás tu nombre en lo más alto. No solo por tus negocios, si no por respaldar omegas ¿Te das cuenta lo potente que puede ser?  
\- Suena a algo que Valerius también diría- dijo Yuuri saliendo finalmente de la ducha mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla- Pero se trata de Yuri, no alguien del que pueda sacar provecho sin importar que pase luego...  
\- ¿Entonces? - Yuuri hizo una larga pausa antes de buscar sus anteojos y colocárselos, su cabello caía aún húmedo hacia un lado.  
\- Hablaré con él y le diré lo que yo estoy pasando, si aún así mantiene su postura, hablaré con Yakov- El aroma de Yuuri se hizo más fuerte, estaba nervioso. Phitchit se acercó y apretó su hombro, apoyando su frente en la nuca del nipón. Yuuri sacó aquel pequeño bote naranjo colocando las pastillas lo más atrás en su garganta y tragó.

No pasaron más de dos minutos entre que Phitchit terminó de secar el cabello del nipón y el que un muchacho rubio cruzara a paso apresurado el camarín con su bolso a cuestas y se encerrará en una de las duchas. Ambos pelinegros quedaron con una mala sensación en el pecho, pero Yuuri acabó pidiéndole a Phitchit que se fuese primero, entregándole las llaves del coche y el bolso de entrenamiento, esperaría a que Yuri saliera.

Se sentó en el pasillo, Mila y Klaus se acercaron para invitarle a beber por la noche debido a la última noche de los patinadores en Estados Unidos, prescisamente en ese instante, Yura salió de los camarines.  
-... haremos que bailen otra vez- Dijo Klaus cuando Yuuri mencionó a Chris Giacometti, sin entender a que se refería el alemán.

Yuuri volteó en el momento preciso en que el rubio daba media vuelta para tomar la otra salida del recinto, así que disculpándose con Mila y Klaus, corrió tras el ruso. Pudo atrapar a Yuri saliendo a la pista de hielo infantil.  
\- Necesito hablar contigo, Yura...  
\- No es necesario, se que fue estúpido, tú deber está con tu equipo y...  
\- Cállate y escucha Yuri - El rubio relajó el cuerpo y se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas a la pista- ¿Equipo? He pasado técnicamente toda mi vida en Estados Unidos ¿No debería apoyar entonces al equipo estadounidense? Mi sangre no tiene nada que ver con a quien entrego soporte, Yura, estoy con las personas que quiero- Yuuri se sentó junto al tigre ruso, se miraba molesto y tenía los brazos cruzados, completamente a la defensiva- Si quieres que te entrene primero tienes que saber algo muy importante.

Yuri miró fijamente al nipón, lo que sea que Yuuri tenía que decirle, era complicado para el azabache, vio el nerviosismo en sus ojos y simplemente espero.


	7. 6- No hay hadas en rusia

Hombres delicados pero capaces, podían hiptonizarte con su cuerpo pero no dudarían en despedazar tu garganta si usurpabas su lugar. Feroces, ágiles, gráciles, poderosos, imponentes, deseados... Musa era la convergencia de los instintos, pero eso también incluía el lado negativo.

Hipersensitivos, nerviosos, territoriales. Su abuelo les describía a fondo como criaturas casi etéreas que se debían ocultar porque aún entre la nieve y el cielo lila de su patria, seres que desafiaban los estándares eran una amenaza.

En Rusia los omegas estaban sujetos a múltiples restricciones incluyendo escuelas especiales para ellos. Yuri recordaba lo terrible que fue para el dejar su escuela para comenzar a ir al instituto omega al que le asignaron al cumplir 15 años, su debut había sido en su gran mayoría, la rabia que canalizó hacia algo productivo, dado que al crecer en formación para ser un deportista de élite, la FFKK se preocupó de que Yuri no tuviese un emparejamiento arreglado, como la gran mayoría de omegas que conocía el rubio; trayendo El Oro de vuelta a casa, era la única forma de asegurarse. Por eso estalló en ira tras su segundo Grand Prix, podía imaginarse al alfa que le tomaría si seguía sin cumplir las espectativas... y eso le aterraba, odiaba ser omega y que la gente lo viera como un agujero que sería fácil de profanar, que el como actuaba y se expresaba pasara a un segundo plano en cuanto le delataban sus feromonas. Era ridiculo, todo el mundo giraba en torno a los alfas, intentar igualarlos o superarlos era sacrilegio. Y la FFKK hirvió cuando superó a Viktor Nikiforov.

Lilia le llevó consigo a Alemania, Hungría, Holanda e Italia... y allí lo encontró. Supo que era un alfa en cuanto abrió la puerta y le miró con ojos entrecerrados para luego dar paso a una amable sonrisa, se mantuvo a la defensiva un tiempo, pero Yuuri era distinto a todos los alfas que había conocido hasta entonces. Katsuki Yuuri, hablaba un inglés fluido, tenía los ojos más expresivos que hubiese visto a pesar de tenerlos rasgados y cubiertos por generosas pestañas negras. Las feromonas de Yuuri no eran invasoras y aunque su voz era imponente, no asustaba. El alfa más amable que tenía cerca solía ser Viktor, pero no todo el tiempo, Yuuri, en cambio, era siempre el mismo a pesar de sentir sus feromonas, incluso corrió su cabello ligeramente para sentir más de ellas la primera vez que sintió aquel aroma.

Por ello le daba coraje pensar en un pequeño Yuuri Katsuki, dejando a su familia con solo siete años en brazos de su tutora legal, teniendo que aprender un nuevo idioma y costumbres a la fuerza, por que por haber nacido diferente, el mundo lo señalaría con el dedo sin pensarlo. Katsuki Toshiya, había comenzado su política de ambiente libre hace diez años, cuando nació Yuuri ya varios países estaban adaptando esta medida como algo público, así que cuando noto que su hijo era distinto, lo sacó de Japón.

Un celo temprano significaba un enlace temprano, Toshiya no permitiría que casaran a su hijo con menos de diez años de edad.

Como si no fuese suficiente, tras un incidente en el Junior Grand Prix, Yuuri acabó manifestando su alfa... Toshiya lo sabía desde un inicio, que su hijo era musa, pero era distinto vivirlo. Yuuri pasaba por ciclos de calor desesperantes, su alfa era violento y fácilmente perturbable. Los supresores fueron escenciales. La ansiedad de su hijo se manifestó poco después y todo fue un cuadro realmente caótico.

A los 16 años Yuuri comienza su tratamiento en Katsa, donde luego de dos años se convierte en uno de los principales sujetos de estudio de la clínica: el omega de Yuuri tiene un destinado.

\- ¿O sea que tú alfa también? - Interrumpe Yura, el nipón se ríe un poco que de todo lo que ha hablado con él hasta entonces, pregunte por ello.

\- No lo sé- Contesta calmo- El punto es el siguiente Yura... Quiero ser yo sin ninguna atadura, me da igual que la prensa del mundo entero me catalogue como un alfa, no lo soy... no del todo... y he comenzado a reconciliarme conmigo mismo, lo que significa ser alfa y omega. Quiero a mi destinado conmigo, si él decide estarlo, quiero que el mundo entero se dé cuenta- Yuuri respiro hondo y miró fijamente aquellos jades vibrantes del menor- Quiero entrenarte, Yuratchka Plisetsky- El ruso sintió su pecho llenarse de emoción, su postura se hizo más altiva- Pero eso involucra que para cuando ganes El Oro, probablemente yo esté en la palestra por haber indicado que soy musa...

\- Así que tú destinado es un "él" y alguien conocido internacionalmente... creo que voy entendiendo- Yuri intento ver la mayoría de escenarios posibles en su mente, pero lo que más le sedujo fue verse a sí mismo con la medalla dorada al cuello, con el nipón a su lado. Ambos omegas en lo más alto... quizo todo aquello. Yuuri en cambio seguía sintiendo que Plisetsky no estaba escuchando lo que de verdad importaba- Puedo con ello, si tú me prometes poder conmigo...

\- Sé muy bien como es tu carácter, tus pataletas en el hielo o en casa no servirán de nada.

\- ¿Es un si? Katsuki Yuuri pasará a entrenar a la decepción del equipo ruso, el omega Yuri Plisetsky... serán titulares horribles por lo menos durante dos semanas- El ruso hundió sus hombros un poco- ¡Pero los patearemos en el rostro!

\- Eso si que es tener ánimo...

\- Creo que... la sinergia que siempre he tenido contigo es por esto... me tranquilizas Yuuri, aún cuando quiero destrozar el mundo, no tu omega o tu alfa... simplemente tú, porque eres ambos- Yuuri le quedó mirando, Plisetsky se había levantado en medio de sus palabras sin darse cuenta, volteo- Es como si fueses magia.

\- Es una hermosa forma de pensarlo- Se conmovió el japonés- La mayoría suele pensar netamente en nuestro sexo o en la amenaza de nuestros alfas, más fuertes que el promedio por ya tener un omega. Realmente no eres el feroz tigre que Rusia quiso hacerte parecer, para mi- Yuuri se levantó para quedar a la altura del rubio, ambos de pie eran igual de altos-... para mi eres un tigre valiente y decidido. La ira es de los cobardes- Yuuri abrazo al menor rodeándolo con sus brazos, entonces liberó un poco de sus feromonas... Plisetsky se estremeció, estaba lejos de aquel fuerte aroma a café que tenía Yuuri y pregnaba el ambiente cada vez que lo liberaba, era dulce y empalagoso, un tanto embriagante... amaretto- No necesitamos odiar a nadie, que el motor no sea la rabia... o el miedo- Aquellas palabras las dijo más para sí mismo que para el ruso.

Caminaron juntos al hotel, Yuuri desató su cabello y colocó sus lentes de marco azul... era extraño percibir todas las formas que Yuuri tenía para verse. El nipón se tomó del brazo de Yura mientras caminaban y afirmaba el bolso de entrenamiento del menor.

Yuri se sentía nervioso de cómo tomaría Yakov el que quisiese cambiar de entrenador tras tantos años. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, un apresurado Viktor apartó a Yuri del tacto del nipón, llevando al azabache tras de sí. El albino se notaba molesto, estaba desarreglado... Yuuri pensó que Mila debió ir a él y a Yakov con la noticia

\- No se que pretendes Yuri, estoy cansado de tus caprichos- Ninguno de los Yuris entendía que pasaba. Viktor caminaba a paso firme pasando su mirada del nipón a Yuri y viceversa.

\- Escúchame anciano, no sé de hablas...

\- ¿Yuuri tu entrenador, Yura? Suponiendo que vas en serio ¿Como se supone que lo interprete?- Viktor se acercó unos pasos a Yuri estableciendo una distancia entre este y el japonés. Yuuri notó en los ojos del rubio el nerviosismo... Viktor estaba liberando feromonas cargadas de aprensión- No puedes tomar tan a la ligera el mantenerte cerca de un alfa ¿Sabes cuál es la razón de que todos los entrenadores de la FFKK sean betas?- Viktor tomó a Plisetsky del brazo y acercó su rostro- ¿O es que tu admiración te llevó a tener sentimientos por Yuuri?

\- Si así fuera no es asunto tuyo- Yura forcejeo para liberar su brazo, sin éxito- ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que pase conmigo? ¿Desde cuando te interesa Yuuri?- El rostro de Viktor se sonrojo levemente al tiempo que apretó el brazo de Yura más de la cuenta, haciendo que el menor soltara un quejido. Yuuri sintió arder su sangre y dejó el bolso en el suelo, tomó de la muñeca el agarre que Viktor mantenía en el menor y lo empujó hacia atrás.

\- **No vuelvas a tocarlo** \- Exigió con mirada fiera. Se giró rápidamente a ver a Yura, quien estaba sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo por la actitud de Viktor, pero con una calidez recorriendo amablemente su pecho por la reacción de Yuuri- ¿Estas bien, Yura? - El rubio asintió levemente, el nipón se giró para mirar a Viktor... estaba consciente de haber usado su voz de mando, no lo había hecho nunca, pero sabía exactamente qué eso había sido. Al menos Yura no se veía asustado tras oírlo, pero Viktor... Viktor lo miraba pasmado- Lo siento por lo de recién... y lamento que tengas una visión tan mala respecto a los alfas... respecto a ti. Asumo que pensante en Yuri más allá de un compañero de pista- Los ojos aquamarine de Viktor vibraron vulnerables- Seré lo que Yura necesite que sea, es parte de mi manada hace muchísimo, si Yakov me da el pase, lo entrenaré- Viktor sintió que su corazón se detenía ¿Porque quería detener a Yuuri de esa desicion y hacerlo ir con él en vez de Yura? Tras aquel... encuentro... entre él y Yuuri en el restorant, el ruso pensó que podría surgir algo entre ellos, algo más que ese sentimiento voraz lleno de deseo sexual que estímulo a ambos, a pesar de que Yuuri no le dio tiempo para reaccionar e intentar desahogar su sexo.

Mila había llegado con el chisme "Yuri le pidió a Katsuki ser su entrenador" se lo dijo cautelosamente, pero Viktor estalló antes de pensar correctamente todo.

\- No le prestes mucha atención, sigue sintiéndome una amenaza- Plisetsky toco a Yuuri del hombro y recogió su bolso dejado a unos metros- Me niego a seguir bajo tu sombra Viktor... por un segundo, piensa como ha sido todo esto para mí.

\- Yuratchka, yo...

\- Viktor déjalo así- El rubio entró al hotel mientras Yuuri se quedó allí fuera un rato más- Se que la gran mayoría de alfas no logra evidenciar el magnánimo esfuerzo que un omega necesita para salir de esa etiqueta. Yuri es mucho más que eso... así como los alfas no son solo alfas, tú eres más que eso- La mirada cálida de Yuuri remeció al ruso quien no encontraba qué contestar- Gracias por preocuparte por él, pero debes elegir mejor tus palabras ¿No has convivido con él este último tiempo? Es muy fácil herir a Yura...

\- Yo no suelo involucrarme mucho... pero Yura y tú es distinto...

\- Somos buenos amigos, no hay de que...

\- Me gustas - El japonés dejó de intentar hablar para dar una seria mirada a Viktor- Lo dije en serio al salir de la pista de patinaje hace pocos días, lo hago de nuevo... me gustas y quiero conocerte, Katsuki Yuuri. Puedo ser lo que me pidas... un maestro, entrenador, un amigo ¿Un novio quizá? - A Yuuri se le revolvió el estómago... Viktor no sabía la seriedad de lo que estaba diciendo. Se rió nervioso, sonó arrogante.

\- No estás listo para ello, Nikiforov- Yuuri se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, sentía náuseas y la respiración agitada. Solo necesitaba llegar a casa pronto.

Viktor se quedó ahí de pie mirando como Yuuri caminaba deprisa, se sentó en las escaleras de entrada al hotel... había hecho todo mal. Había sentido la necesidad de reafirmar lo que sentía por el nipón, era sincero, le atraía de sobremanera, aunque Yuuri parecía reacio a los sentimientos y al parecer veía lo que Viktor sentía como un mero capricho. ¿Que podía hacer para ganar ante un omega?

A la mañana siguiente Yuri había hablado pacientemente con Yakov a penas despertó, así que al viejo entrenador solo le quedaba una pequeña visita antes de partir al aeropuerto.

Katsuki contestaba rápidamente sus correos, así fue como coordinaron un almuerzo informal. Llegó al lugar un poco después que el joven japonés, se quedó observando desde lejos un momento. Había visto bailar a Yuuri muchas veces acompañando a Lilia y a su pequeño pupilo, definitivamente un hombre ágil, inseguro pero domimante... no le sorprendio que las camareras estuviesen pedientes al nipón. Se acerco lentamente a la mesa, a penas Yuuri le vio, se levanto para saludarle... los modales de Japón parecían excesivos para Yakov.

\- Supongo que sabes porque te pedí reunirnos ¿No es así, señor Katsuki?- Dijo Yakov tomando asiento frente al nipón.

\- Por favor, solo llámeme Yuuri, y sí- Yuuri le extendió el menú- Lamentó que haya sido imprevisto y precisamente el último día que están aquí, pero Yuri no me indicó nada hasta ayer por la tarde- La mirada del azabache se mantenía seria, aunque vestía casual tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y lentes de marco fino que le entregaban mayor elegancia.

\- Se que eres un muy buen amigo de Yura, conozco tu historia y tu carrera, por eso confiaría en ti, sin embargo, no necesitas responder a los caprichos de él... solo quiere quitarse el peso que lleva desde su debut...

\- El peso de entrenar con Viktor- Yakov asintió apesadumbrado- anoche... bueno, llegue a investigar en qué situación ponía la prensa rusa a Yuri Plisetsky... no pensé que lo estuviesen tratando tan mal, de hecho la situación parece ser peor en Rusia que en el extranjero.

\- Yuratchka tiene un talento innato, pero es omega. Aunque me gustaría que fuese distinto, la FFKK no busca simplemente un campeón, quieren enaltecer al pueblo ruso y que la máxima expresión del deporte ruso sea un joven omega, no es su ideal y el entrenar se ha vuelto muy pesado para él- La mesera llegó para tomar su pedido, les llevó un vino tinto y tras servir se retiró- A lo que voy, Yuuri. Las acciones de Yura son difíciles e impulsivas, se de primera fuente sobre tu ansiedad, no debes hacerte cargo de algo así...

\- Quiero sacar a Yuri de Rusia- Sentenció en azabache, mirando fijamente al viejo entrenador- Hable muchísimo con él, sabe que somos cercanos... si sigue cayendo, no lo podremos sacar, comienza a sentirse deprimido y frustrado muy pronto, no tolera el fracaso. Sé, sé muy bien, que puede ser una depresión terrible seguir en la beta en que va. Lo sacare de Rusia y acompañaré su camino.

\- ¿Por que harías tal esfuerzo? - Yakov tenia el ceño fruncido, aunque supiese que Katsuki tenía intenciones sinceras, soltar a Yura era difícil.

\- Se lo que es que te obliguen a salir del hielo- Reprocho Yuuri- Mientras Yura ame la pista, entonces estaré alentándolo y aún después de eso- Los ojos del viejo se iluminaron- Cuando vi el debut de Yuri, fue ver un ángel, estaba claro que llegó para marcar algo distinto en lo que respecta al hielo. Si la FFKK tiene miedo entonces seré espada y escudo... ya no hay nadie que puedan quitarme, pero a Yura le queda mucho por dar.

Yakov suspiró tranquilo... Plisetsky definitivamente quedaría en buenas manos.

Comieron a gusto, hablando algunas trivialidades y otros asuntos respecto al entrenamiento y las exigencias de la FFKK. Yuuri se sorprendió de que Yakov Feltsman le diera su aprobación tan pronto, se sentía ansioso de hablarle al rubio, de comentárselo a Minako, quien de seguro le daría una mano si llegaba a necesitarlo. Era una locura.

Salieron del restorant para encaminarse de vuelta al hotel, el entrenador buscaría su equipaje para dirigirse al aeropuerto de inmediato. Klaus y Chris se le acercaron al verlo llegar indicando que le habían llamado ayer por la noche para ir por tragos, pero jamás contesto. Yuuri había llegado tan agotado con todo que tras encontrar a Phitchit paseando a Vicchan y quedarse con él en el parque un rato, entró para beber el té con el tailandés e irse directo a la cama, solo tomó el teléfono al otro día por la mañana donde encontró el correo del señor Feltsman.

Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba cerca del elevador, junto a Mila y Emil, la pelirroja parecía estarlo regañando, pero los ojos esmeraldas estaban enfocados en cualquier cosa menos en la patinadora. Cuando hizo contacto con el nipón se acercó a paso lento arrastrando su maleta, se saludaron en japonés, algo que acostumbraban tras sus charlas por skype.

\- Lamentó haberte perturbado ayer, anoche no pude dejar de pensar en lo nervioso que te debió dejar el que te pidiese ser mi entrenador- Yuri tenía la cabeza inclinada, el nipón le abrazó.

\- ¿De que hablas? Te había dicho que ya me planteaba ser entrenador- Sus ojos hicieron contacto, Yuuri le sonrió para intentar calmar esa angustiante mirada en el menor- Más vale que alistes a Potya para un largo viaje, Yura, porque no pienso moverme de Estados Unidos- El rostro impactado del rubio se movió bruscamente buscando a Yakov, el viejo asintió con suavidad.

\- Oh, katsudon- Los brazos del ruso rodearon su cuello y Yuuri envolvió la cintura del rubio con los suyos- No te decepcionare, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, Yuuri, mi alma ya está en el hielo.

\- No hay forma en la que puedas decepcionarme, Yuratchka.

Viktor salía del ascensor para presenciar aquella escena, su estómago se tensó. Yakov lo tomo de un brazo para evitar que fuese a interrumpir a esos dos, Viktor no entendía, pero su entrenador miraba calmó, Mila también... entonces las piezas se movieron.

\- ¿De verdad le diste el pase?- Viktor miraba al viejo beta ruso con mirada reprochante.

\- No puedo hacer nada más por Yura, pero quizá Katsuki sí.

\- ¿Y Lilia? Pensé que te apoyarías en ella.

\- Yura ya no es un adolescente Viktor, no me puedo encargar se sus problemas adultos o imponerme a él, pero Katsuki sí... se entienden, se sinceran juntos y Yuuri me aseguro que mantendría a Yura a salvo, como entrenador y como mentor no me puedo quedar más tranquilo- Termino de hablar el anciano moviéndose junto a sus maletas a los móviles que ya habían llegado a las afueras del hotel. Viktor apretó los puños, mientras miraba a Yuuri Katsuki hablando con un rostro completamente serio al menor, el peliplata se acerco disimuladamente.

\- Estaré en Rusia en un mes y medio si todo sale bien, Yura, no ventiles esto a nadie, con el señor Feltsman nos encargaremos de ello- Plisetsky simplemente asintió, ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, el rubio sonreía... Viktor solo ahí fue consciente que hace mucho no veía sonreír así al omega.

Se quedo de pie, Mila le hizo señas para partir, Plisetsky se fue y le vio subir al auto junto a su entrenador y la pelirroja, Emil y Klaus entraban en otro. Volteo a ver a Yuuri y se encontró son su mirada latente en él.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Viktor- El ruso simplemente asintió y se fue.

A la salida del hotel, despidiendo los autos con los deportistas dentro, un cansado y serio Seung Gil-Lee se encontraba de pie. Sintió la presencia del japones tras de él pero no quiso voltear hasta que los vehículos se fueron, el nipón tenia una mirada fiera, no pestañaba... Seung sintio un escalofrío tras recordar como reacciono Yuuri a sus despectivas palabras en el Ice Castle, se había sentido traicionado luego cuando llego a su departamento y ni las cosas ni las mascotas de Phitchit ya no estaban, si su amado estaba con alguien entonces era con Yuuri.

\- ¿Cuando podré ver a Phitchit?- Pregunto con la cabeza gacha, admitiendo el poderío de Yuuri ante él. 

\- Cuando logre ver que tanto fue el daño que hiciste y solo si él lo desea así, aunque si soy sincero, haré todo para evitar eso...

\- Sé que fui un imbécil, me excedí, pero no quería herirlo... sentí como me rechazaba, me enfade demasiado y...

\- No ha sido solo una vez Seung, no creas que soy idiota. Por otra parte, ser un imbécil con Phitchit habría sido dejar de hablarle, no llamarlo cuando se encuentra lejos y hacerle saber que lo quieres, cosa que también hiciste, por cierto. Lo que tu hiciste fue ser un animal, ni si quiera como alfa eres suficiente ¿Que clase de amor demuestras a tu omega cuando tienes su espalda y brazos marcados con dolor? Espero que te duela en el fondo de tu alma, Seung- El coreano tenia los ojos vidriosos, pero no lloro. Vio alejarse a Yuuri a paso calmo, deseo, por leves segundos, tener la suerte de Phitchit y poder refugiarse en alguien como él, pero lamentablemente... Seung no tenia a nadie. 

Llego a casa para encontrarse con un adormilado Phitchit en su habitación, rodeado de sus ropas y los ojos levemente hinchados... había llorado de nuevo, pero no importaba, era sano llorar de vez en cuando, además había tomado algunas prendas de Yuuri para confortarse, el nipón se sintió lleno de ternura. Se acostó a su lado y de a poco también se sintió cansado, aunque su alarma para tomar su dosis de supresores sonó, la ignoro, si estaba con Phitchit, estaba bien. En su mente paso la idea de que tal vez con Yura podría tomar la misma ruta y generar una relación así de cercana, pero entonces una imagen de Yura gimiendo bajo él le exaltó ¿Le gustaba Yuri Plisetsky? La idea se difumino en su cabeza al tiempo que un solo objetivo se repetía en su mente: Devolverle la magia a Yuri. Aún si esto significaba sacarlo de Rusia, Yuuri se aseguraría de que ese tigre se convirtiera en una quimera, la más hermosa y admirable, una que arrasaría el hielo.


	8. 7- Cambios

Tras la partida de los patinadores Yuuri únicamente se preocupaba de sus presentaciones y de Phitchit, el tailandés no le estaba diciendo mucho con el fin de no incomodar e incluso habló sobre pedir una habitación en su vieja universidad con alguien que sabía que le haría el favor. Yuuri se negó bastante molesto.

Seung Gil-Lee se había contactado con Phitchit y ,para sorpresa del japonés, su amigo indicó que no quería verlo por un tiempo. Por las noches el moreno se pegaba al calor de su amigo y aunque el contacto físico no iba más allá de algunos besos, el tailandés acababa sintiéndose culpable y lloraba, la situación comenzaba a angustiar a Yuuri quien no sabía cómo actuar del todo bien, pero gracias a dios se encontraban ya en la consulta con Sara.

\- Muy bien, Phitchit, pasa a la camilla haremos una ecografia- El moreno se tensó e inmediatamente busco la mano de Yuuri- Tal vez deberías salir, Yuuri.

\- No- Contestó el nipón incluso antes de sentir el apretón de su amigo- Si no te molesta, me quedare con Phitchit- Sala quedó mirando atenta a aquellos dos antes de pronunciar un suave "está bien". Phitchit se recostó y subió la camiseta, estaba terriblemente nervioso, sintió el suave olor de café y almendras de Yuuri, lo que sirvió de calmante, Sara también lo sintió. El gel frío hizo dar un pequeño salto al tailandés antes de que la doctora colocara su equipo sobre su vientre.

\- Y... aquí está- Yuuri era incapaz de ver nada en aquel monitor, todo eran manchas blancas y negras- Diría que tiene mes y medio, cerca de siete semanas quizá- El rostro de Phitchit palideció- Si quieres podemos escucharlo...

\- ¡No!- Se alteró, intento bajar de la cama pero los brazos de Yuuri lo rodearon repitiendo en su oído "está bien"- No estoy preparado para algo como esto Yuuchan- Los ojos llorosos de Phitchit desarmaron al japonés que apegó a su amigo a su pecho para acariciar suavemente su espalda.

\- Podemos ver qué hacemos Phitchit, aún estamos a tiempo de interrumpir, si lo deseas- El tailandés abrió los ojos con incredulidad... era su cachorro... le costaría la temporada y quizás el no volver al hielo ¿Que podía hacer? Para su omega, desechar la idea de tener un cachorro era inconcebible pero para su yo racional, no era tiempo- Podemos prepararnos lo mejor posible también...

\- Yuuri por lo que entendí no eres el padre, pero ¿Planeas hacerte cargo?- Quien hablaba no era la Sala Doctora de cabecera de Yuuri Katsuki, era la amiga y confidente del japonés, le preocupa que Yuuri cada vez se involucraba resguardando omegas, sin lidiar con el suyo.

\- Si Phitchit necesita que esté, así será, no seré el padre pero puedo ser un tío genial, solo pregúntale a Marinee-san- Phitchit sintió que el peso en sus hombros era menos al escuchar a Yuuri.

\- Bueno... es tu manada - Yuuri se sorprendió y dio una gran sonrisa a su doctora, Sara era la persona que más le ha ayudado en este mundo luego de Minako sensei.

A pesar de Yuuri pasaba mucho tiempo con Valerius Evans, el colorín jamás liberaba sus feromonas o mencionaba algo sobre su celo; Yuuri era igual, así que por ello nunca pregunto nada al respecto, sin embargo, un celo adelantado luego de que Valerius recibiera lo que sería su primera marca de lazo, lo dejó vulnerable estando en medio de un desfile de su primera colección, Yuuri lo presintió.

Aquel olor arrebatadoramente dulce y atrayente le era familiar, Valerius se había encerrado en uno de los camarines de las modelos, uno de los productores y sujetos que se encontraban monitoreando las luces y otros asuntos respectivos al desfile habían sido atraídos y golpeaban la puerta como locos "Una de las perras entró en celo" escupió uno de los tipos ahí , Yuuri entró en cólera cuando reconoció finalmente la voz de Valerius dentro de aquel cuarto... supo entonces de sus garras y colmillos.

En un inicio, Yuuri se sintió confundido de que su alfa no quisiera tomar el gamma de Valerius, se mantenía tranquilo y le cuidaba, de hecho, en aquel momento Yuuri logró mantenerse bajo control para ir por un supresor y sacar a Valerius de ahí el tiempo suficiente para que se presentara adecuadamente al final del desfile como el triunfante diseñador en ascenso que era. Sala le explicó que el colorín se había vuelto parte de su manada y por eso quería protegerlo, el alfa de Musa es fuerte y busca proteger a quienes ama, como si eso no fuese suficiente, los omega buscan proteger a los gamma por instinto, sin importar la edad.

Ahora Phitchit se sumaba a su manada. Una no muy grande, que incluía a los Nishigori y a Mari.

Phitchit salió de la consulta para dejar a Yuuri y Sara platicar. Yuuri necesitaba informar que había utilizado su voz de mando... ningún musa que él estuviese enterado, la ha manifestado antes.

\- ¿Como fue? ¿Porque la utilizaste?- Los ojos ágata de Sara brillaban sulfurantes ante la nueva información.

\- Bu-Bueno.... Viktor tenía tomado a Yuri del brazo y en un forcejeo el gimió y sentí la necesidad de obligar a que lo soltara, se veía tan nervioso y ofuscado por el tacto de Viktor que...- Yuuri hablaba apurado, se sentía como si hubiese hecho algo malo, había ocupado su voz en Viktor.

\- Espera... Viktor... ¿Viktor Nikiforov? Pensé que era tu destinado ¿Estaba forcejeando con el otro patinador ruso? - Yuuri asiento con los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas- Interesante ¿Es el pequeño rubio al que le ha estado yendo mal, no es así? - Yuuri frunció el ceño, Sara se había interesado en el patinaje desde que comenzó a atender a Yuuri- ¿No sentiste nada más respecto a Yuri? 

\- ¿Porqué? - Pregunto Yuuri anticipando la respuesta en su mente y tensando el cuerpo.

\- Solo deberías usar tu voz de mando cuando te sientes amenazado, cuando estas enojado o bien, para proteger a tu pareja- La imagen de Plisetsky gimiendo bajo su toque que imagino días atrás se hizo vivida nuevamente. El sonrojo en Yuuri comprobó para Sara lo que era evidente- Te gusta Yuri Plisetsky.

\- Pe-Pero yo...- Yuuri llevo sus manos al rostro, sentía que ardía. Recordó el beso tímido de Viktor antes de salir del baño del restaurante "todo está bien" Le había indicado después- ¿Y Viktor? - Sara le miró con ternura.

\- Yuuri, tienes un alfa y un omega, es más que valido que te gusten dos personas, y aunque no fuese así, el que sea tu destinado no necesariamente implica que debes estar con él...

\- Pero yo quiero estar con Viktor- Era primera vez que lo mencionaba abiertamente con alguien más.

\- Y además te gusta Plisetsky- Yuuri sintió remecerse su pecho, Sara lo miraba con interés, Katsuki fue un rompecabezas en un principio pero ahora Yuuri era una persona completamente distinta y era interesante como se desplegaba un montón de cualidades del japonés- Bien, no debería decirte más, son tus sentimientos Yuuri, tú eres quien debe esclarecerlos... ahora, tus supresores...

Yuuri se fue con una dosis más baja de sus supresores omega, manteniendo una versión de mayor cobertura del de amplio espectro, Sara esperaba que con el tiempo, pudiesen utilizar un amplio espectro menos denso para dar mayor libertad a ambos instintos, pero para eso Yuuri necesitaba ir trabajando poco a poco con su omega.

Se reunió con Mari, para así aclarar algunos puntos faltantes que la harían tan dueña de las clínicas Katsa como Yuuri; ante el consejo directivo Yuuri no era más que el afortunado hijo alfa del fundador del imperio médico que significaban los servicios de salud Katsa, todos eran respetados médicos o ingenieros que aportaban sus conocimientos a la empresa, pero el menor de los Katsuki era simplemente un músico con una trayectoria respetada como bailarín... no tenía nada que pintar como dueño de todo. Por esa razón tras recibir el directorio, Yuuri había comenzado a moverse para hacer de Mari acreedora conjunta de los bienes y acciones de Yuuri respecto a la empresa, algo que le correspondía por derecho pero que el consejo decidió solo correspondería a un alfa, no un beta, por más que Mari fuese la hija mayor de Toshiya Katsuki. Acabo agotado, pues Mari había llegado junto a su abogado y no le dieron un respiro explicándole todo el trámite burocrático que significaría.

Tras llegar a casa y notar a Phitchit aún en la cama pasadas las tres de la tarde, le obligó a vestirse para ir a ver Valerius, no dejaría que su amigo se estancara y se quedase pensando en lo terrible de su presente temiendo por su futuro, sabia muy bien lo que era estar así y si podía evitar el mal pasar a su amigo, lo haría.

De vuelta al suelo. Viktor estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse por las mañanas, en gran parte porque se encontraba hace días teniendo sueños húmedos y se sentía como un adolescente, mientras que por otra, Plisetsky estaba evidentemente subiendo su nivel. Yakov se mostraba alegre, el rubio se hallaba motivado y reclamaba menos, incluso recibía los consejos de Georgi sin poner caras, el mayor se había retirado el año anterior y se encontraba entrenando Juniors junto con Yakov.

Tomando un descanso, Viktor se fue a las bancas y simplemente se dedicó a observar. ¿Cuantos años llevaba Yuri Plisetsky patinando junto a él en esa pista? Cuatro años y Viktor no recordaba verlo reír o sencillamente ser amable con el resto... desde su celular comenzó a navegar en twitter intruseando todas las noticias que circulaban respecto a él.

El articulo de opinión "No da la talla" de Igor Volnichev, le hizo hervir la sangre. Conocía a Igor personalmente, un hombre mayor y robusto con un espeso bigote que se unía a sus patillas; había sido un espectacular bailarín en el hielo junto a su compañera de entonces, Petra Sokolova, ahora era común verlo en competencias como comentarista deportivo. El articulo destripaba el desempeño de Yuri en el ultimo Grand Prix, haciendo ahincó en la pregunta de si se podría esperar algo interesante para el torneo nacional. No había objetividad, era un articulo cuyo único objetivo era que la gente presionara más a Plisetsky a su retiro o a alcanzar el nivel con el que había "destronado" a Viktor Nikiforov.

Mila se sentó a su lado, sacandole del trance, cuando la chica le pregunto por que la mala cara y Viktor se digno a explicar, la muchacha solo hizo una mueca para luego mirar a Yakov y volver a centrar su atención a Yuri y dos de los nuevos patinadores que se habían integrado al equipo ruso, Mattheo Vólkov y Alexey Záitsev, para Matt seria su segunda temporada, mientras que Alexey debutaría.

\- Ha sido así durante los últimos dos años Viktor ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?- El peliplata no supo que contestar y simplemente negó con la cabeza- Claro que no... ¿Sabes, Viktor? siempre te he querido mucho, he aprendido muchas cosas de ti, indirectamente claro, mientras te veo patinar, sin embargo, eres alguien que solo se preocupa en si mismo...- Viktor quiso refutar pero Mila levanto su mano pidiendo que no le interrumpiera- No estoy diciendo que eso sea algo malo, también soy alfa y comprendo la necesidad de mostrarse fuerte, más cuando llego Yuri, no pude mantenerme estoica y centrada en mi. Sé que también lo sentiste en un inicio... aunque Yuri no lo hacia a propósito, claramente, era imposible no sentirse atraído hacia él. Sé que lo intentaste proteger a tu manera, pero la prensa se ensaño con él tras superar tu récord en el programa corto... atribuyeron todo a que la rutina había sido hecha por ti, que un simple omega jamás abría hecho tal obra maestra, fue como si Passionato no existiera.

\- Por eso Lilia lo llevo a vivir consigo- Mila asintió.

\- La ira de Yuri no era contigo o con Yakov... era con si mismo y con el mundo. Creo que Yura confía en Katsuki porque él también a tenido una lucha constante con el mundo y porque no lo ve como un omega, ni si quiera como un patinador de élite, el simplemente ve a Yura como tal...

\- ¿Porque dices eso? - La intensa mirada de Mila le lleno de coraje, la pelirroja quizá tenia muchas más cosas claras sobre el japones que él mismo ¿Podía llamarle entonces su interés romántico?

\- Porque así me sentí cuando estuve con él en el Ice Castle- Mila respiro profundo- Sus ojos ven a las personas, nada más. Cuando Yuuri me hablo y me aconsejaba, deje de ser la Mila Babicheva que es tercera a nivel mundial, tricampeona nacional, deje de ser alfa incluso... solo era Mila... una Mila que disfrutaba del trato amable y sincero de Yuuri Katsuki.

\- Es una locura ¿Cierto?- Las palabras de Mila le habían calado hondo... porque así se sentía también él. Estando con Yuuri el alfa de Viktor permanecía adormecido, no era necesario fijarse en feromonas y estar alerta, porque Katsuki se mantenía calmo y parecía siempre tener control cuando se encontraba frente a ti... a menos que tartamudeara... o vieras sus hipnotizantes ojos vino dilatar sus pupilas para centrarse en ti. Se estremeció y un calor recorrió su cuerpo- El Team Japones realmente perdido a un integrante importante.

\- Ya lo creo- Sonrío la pelirroja.

Viktor aún con el celular en mano, se puso a grabar el entrenamiento de sus compañeros más jóvenes, entonces vio a Yuri realizar un hermoso Salchow cuádruple que pareció ascender y caer en cámara lenta, limpio y con gracia. Corto el vídeo para dejar únicamente el salto de Plisetsky, aún cuando el muchacho había tomado su cabello en una coleta, mechones dorados caían desordenados sobre su cara, se marcaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios cuando clavaba el aterrizaje y un movimiento suave de sus manos hacia arriba daba la impresión de que estuviese bailando... un bailarín, lograba comprender la gracia de Yuri a través de las muchas obras de danza que el menor observaba e incluso, a veces, se atrevía a cantar. Se decidió a subir aquel vídeo con un suave filtro y el titular "Wings", lo hizo tanto en su twitter como instagram, luego de eso guardo el teléfono y volvió a la pista.

La prensa lo agobió durante toda esa semana preguntándole qué deparaba el futuro en el hielo para él, comenzaron muchísimos rumores sobre la posibilidad de Viktor entrenando a Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov se mantenía imperturbable y en un silencio sepulcral que hacia a la prensa volverse loca.

De saber que aquel vídeo causaría tal polémica, lo pensaba dos veces, Viktor entregaba material a sus fans, pero estar siendo asediado por paparazzis era completamente diferente.

Como resultado de la algarabia en Rusia, Yuuri no tuvo otra alternativa. Aceleró el trámite de sus papeles médicos y guardó todos los documentos que consideraba que la FFKK podía exigirle en algún momento y con solo una maleta y un bolso se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Valerius conducía realmente emocionado con Phitchit como su copiloto, Yuuri detrás.

\- Quizá Nikiforov tiene muy buen ojo para capturar tras el lente, pero si a aquel muchacho no le molesta, yo podría hacer sus trajes ¡Parecía una muñeca! En serio quiero enfundarlo en telas y brillantes- El colorín deliraba tras el volante, conocer la imagen de Yuri Plisetsky le había inspirado, según él mismo.

Valerius quedaría a cargo de mantener resguardado y confortable al tailandés en ausencia de Yuuri, y en consecuencia de su interacción, Phitchit se sumaba a las performance del diseñador, dándole ideas y aplaudiendo sus ocurrencias. Al menos así, Yuuri podía estar tranquilo realmente.

El vuelo se hizo eterno y las dos paradas del viaje solo lo hicieron más tortuoso, Yuuri acostumbraba a viajar mucho, pero siempre en grupos o acompañado mínimo de otra persona que hiciera el viaje más llevadero, pero la travesía al encuentro de Yura la estaba haciendo solo.

Arribó al aeropuerto al caer la noche, no aviso a nadie más que a Yakov, aunque quizá demasiado tarde como para que el viejo entrenador enviase a alguien por él.

Hablando ruso con gran facilidad, consiguió rápidamente un taxi que lo llevara al hotel que había reservado con anticipación. Una vez desempaco y logró recostarse en la cama, envió un mensaje a sus amigos en América y un nuevo correo a Yakov. Se durmió poco después de eso.

Despertó pasado el medio día con la misma ropa con que había llegado del aeropuerto y tirado sobre la cama. El jet lag siempre le pegaba horrible al azabache. Hace semanas no hablaba correctamente con Yuri Plisetsky debido al montón de papeleo que le había encargado el entrenador Feltsman y a sus ultimas presentaciones en el American Ballet Theatre; tras darse una ducha y acomodar su cabello hacia atrás una nueva notificación en su celular lo atrajo hacia al aparato, una nueva fotografía de Yuri elongando junto a Mila antes de entrar a la pista, sonrió para si mismo, Yuri parecía concentrado aunque relajado junto a su compañera. Detrás pudo distinguir los patines... como no hacerlo, apoyados en el suelo con su resplandor dorado burlándose del lente lo bastante flojo como para evitarlos y hacer foco únicamente en Plisetsky y la pelirroja.

_< < ¿Me acompañas?>>_

Envió el mensaje con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, ya bajaba el ascensor cuando sonó la respuesta.

_**Viktor** << En cuanto te tenga cerca, donde sea>>_

Yuuri sabia que podía estar metiéndose en un gran problema tentando a Nikiforov sin decirle la verdad, pero solo era cosa de tiempo... además así podía tantear, ver que tan chocante seria para Viktor, porque si de algo estaba seguro Yuuri, era que el platinado no era como Yura. Que el ruso le repitiera más de una ocasión el que dos alfas era raro para él, desalentaba muchísimo al japonés... si quería ver que tanto podía Viktor abrir su mente, debía seguir jugando como un alfa, a pesar de que tras conversaciones con sus amigos, se había envalentonado llegando a pensar en liberar sus feromonas omegas en medio de una conversación con el ruso... pero sería demasiado, primero necesitaba hacer que Viktor confiara en él. No podía llegar y plantarse "Hola, soy tu destinado, lo he sabido por años pero moría de miedo porque mi parte omega es fieramente protegida por mi parte alfa, ¡Ups! olvide esa parte, soy musa, sí, esa condición existe"... No tenia idea de como plantarse frente a Viktor, solo le quedaba suponer que con el tiempo las palabras vendrían solas y se lo diría. 

Le envío un nuevo mensaje simplemente diciendo "Espérame" y con eso, se dirigió a las oficinas de la FFKK.

Vladimir Gólubev e Ivanna Petrova le recibieron en un despacho casi completamente blanco, decorado únicamente por fotografías con los deportistas destacados, Yuuri no pudo evitar notar que Plistesky no estaba en ninguna de ellas a pesar de sus logros, Gólubev revisaba el papeleo con detenimiento mientras que la señorita Ivanna hacia preguntas triviales pero muy puntuales, Yuuri intuyo que estaba midiendo su nivel de ruso, dado a que usaba palabras poco frecuentes. El japones mantenía su postura firme y confiada, sin emitir feromonas pero si entregando una imagen segura de si mismo, ambos rusos frente a él eran alfas... agradecía un poco el que Valerius le convenciera del cambio de imagen y haber cortado su cabello, no llevaba el pelo corto desde la secundaria, pero definitivamente pasearse frente a aquellos dos con su ambigua apariencia no les entregaría confianza.

\- Es curioso que quieras entrenar a Plisetsky, sinceramente te habíamos planteado como el nuevo entrenador de Natsume, en el equipo japones- Vladimir hablaba con un tono golpeado y bastante grave.

\- Yuri Plkisetsky me lo solicito antes, hablé con el entrenador Yakov Feltsman al respecto para obtener su guía y por eso llegue aquí. 

\- ¿Crees poder manejar a ese mocoso?- Vladimir dejo los papeles a un lado, los cuales siguió revisando su compañera.

\- Conozco a Yuri desde hace algún tiempo, sé bien a que clase de carácter me enfrentaría- Vladimir Gólubev simplemente hizo una mueca y se sirvió un vaso de alcohol que Yuuri asumió como vodka por lo incoloro, sin tomarle atención a lo temprano que era como para comenzar a beber. 

\- Eres alfa y omega- La voz de la señorita Petrova hizo a ambos hombres en el cuarto mirarle, y aunque Yuuri mantuvo sus ojos en ella, Vladimir volteo rápidamente a mirarle a él. 

\- No tenia como certificar mi condición como musa en un solo papel, así que hice ambos exámenes y los traje - Yuuri mantenía su respiración calma y su voz firme- Sé perfectamente que no hay legislación para musa en estos territorios, así como, la consideración que existe hacia los omegas aquí en Rusia y al contrario de lo que puedan creer, no me ofende, entiendo que existen distintas normas en distintos países. El señor Feltsman me comento que no permitían a entrenadores alfas encargarse o si quiera acercarse a los deportistas omegas... no preguntare porqué, tengo una idea demasiado nítida en mi cabeza, como bien podrá imaginarse también usted... Señorita Petrova ¿Nos conocimos cuando yo era junior, no es así?- La mujer simplemente asintió, cerrando la carpeta con los papeles que había traído el nipón- En mi condición y como podrán suponer, exijo ser tratado como alfa, más como musa, comprendo que nada me impide entrenar a Yuri.

\- Solo serias un omega apoyando a otro ¿Crees que es así de sencillo?- Las feromonas de Gólubev se comenzaron a filtrar, Yuuri se lamentaba haber bajado la concentración de su supresor omega, porque aquel aroma se calaba en su piel y le estaba dando nauseas, pero el ruso se equivocaba de persona.

\- De hecho lo es- Tanto Vladimir como Ivanna se removieron en sus asientos, las feromonas de Yuuri los obligaron a mantenerse allí- Soy un bailarín certificado con cinco premios de danza en américa, licenciado en música y un patinador de condiciones profesionales- El nipón tomo su carpeta de vuelta- No les puedo asegurar el oro porque no depende de mí, pero si puedo hacer que Yuri Plisetsky brille tal como lo hizo en su debut y para eso necesito que dejen de temer el que un omega llegue a los primeros puestos- Vladimir parecía realmente ofuscado, pero cuando parecía ceder a su impulso de interpelar ante Katsuki, su compañera le interrumpió. 

\- Bien... ¿Cuales son sus condiciones, Sr.Katsuki?- Con su compañero pasmado en el asiento, Ivanna sonrió al japonés. Yuuri no lo sabia entonces, pero Ivanna Petrova seria un pilar fundamental de ahí en adelante, por sobre todas las cosas, ella había sido quien impulso la carreta de Plisetsky desde tu etapa junior. 

Yuuri salio de aquellas oficinas pasadas las dos de la tarde con una conferencia de prensa programada para tres días más y montón de diligencias que tendría que hacer con Yuri más adelante. Al parecer su estadía en Rusia seria de más de una semana. Paso a comer en un restorant pequeño del centro de San Petersburgo, la camarera intento claramente flirtear con él preguntando si residía en el país hace mucho, ante la respuesta negativa del asiático la muchacha se mostró demasiado interesada en realizarle un tour personal por la ciudad, ofrecimiento que el nipón rechazo en varias oportunidades hasta que al fin pudo retirarse del recinto. 

La emoción por recibir el mensaje de Yuuri Katsuki lo mantuvo flojo todo el entrenamiento. Habían estado intercambiando mensajes desde su visita a Detroit hace ya un mes, pero nunca era Katsuki quien iniciaba las conversaciones. 

Salio de la pista con el cabello completamente húmedo en sudor al igual que Yura, Yakov no había tenido piedad alguna esa mañana, pero lo que más sorprendía a Viktor era que el menor hubiese llegado a su par y le mantuviese el ritmo todo el entrenamiento. Mila les arrojo una toalla a ambos en la cara gritándoles para que fuesen a las duchas, estaban extendidos en las bancas, el rubio al menos ya se había quitado los patines. Se dejo la toalla sobre la cabeza mientras comenzó a desatar los cordones.

\- ¿Ese es Yuuri?- El menor parecía haber hecho la pregunta para si mismo, pero Viktor levanto su cabeza de inmediato. Junto a Yakov, un hombre bastante más alto hablaba con completa seguridad, tenia el cabello corto y vestía un traje gris a medida con franjas ligeramente más oscuras... caminaban hacia la pista.

Definitivamente era Katsuki, con aquel traje espectacular que calzaba todas las curvas firmes de su cuerpo, llevaba guantes negros y un abrigo ocre cargando en su brazo izquierdo, la corbata satinada de color amarillo mostaza resaltaba el negro de su cabello y sus ojos alegres, en su otra mano traía consigo una carpeta oscura. 

Concentrado en actualizar el estado de la FFKK con el entrenador Feltsman y sin sus lentes, Yuuri fue incapaz de notar que si hubiese fijado su mirada por algunos segundos hacia su derecha, encontraría a unos muy sonrojados Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky; solo volteo al escuchar a Mila empujar al rubio hacia los camarines argumentando que apestaba, encontrando a un Viktor igual de ataviado en esquivar los manotazos de la pelirroja que se los llevaba a ambos a rastras.


	9. 8- Dos opciones ¿O ambas son una?

Viktor se apresuró a salir de los camarines lo más presentable posible a pesar de sólo llevar ropa deportiva, a penas se secó el cabello, se sorprendió de encontrar al nipón en el pasillo, secando el cabello de Mila. La pelirroja había establecido una extraña relación con Yuuri, donde gustaba de provocarlo y hacerlo cohibirse, pero el japonés poco a poco soltaba respuestas más afiladas y se sonrojaba menos ante sus comentarios.

\- ¿Porque están en el pasillo?- Pregunto Viktor acercándose y dejando el bolso a un lado.

\- Porque el secador es de Yura y no me parece prudente entrar al camarín omega- Mila seguía con ojos cerrados mientras Yuuri sumergía sus dedos en su cabello para hacer pasar el aire caliente entre medio.

\- ¿Y Yura?- El nipón detuvo el secador.

\- Fue a hablar con Yakov - Viktor se sentó junto a Mila, quien comenzó a explicarle que el pobre rubio aún no creía que Yuuri pasara a ser parte del team ruso como entrenador. Una sensación cálida se estableció en el pecho de Viktor... le gustaba la idea de pasar mayor tiempo, aunque fuese tan solo apreciando, todo lo que Yuuri era y ofrecía. De pronto sintió un toque suave justo en el remolino de su cabeza, el aire cálido se sintió segundos después- Oye, aún no terminabas conmigo- Dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero.

\- Mila tu cabello está bien, Viktor aún tiene mechones casi estilando- El peliplata se alegro de que Mila y Yuuri se concentrarán en su pequeña discusión, porque así su sonrojo y amplia sonrisa, pasaron a un segundo plano.

Yuri no daba más de alegría, Yakov no solo le confirmó que Yuuri le entrenaría, si no que los planes del azabache eran entrenarlo en el extranjero, en EEUU. Si le hubiesen dicho de niño, que algún día desearía escapar de Rusia y su gente, por cómo lo trataban, no lo creería. Antes de que se presentara su primer celo, sus compañeros y compañeras le trataban como si fuese de porcelana, las facciones y su destreza en ballet, todo apuntaba a que podría ser un gran bailarín, pero esas ambiciones se cortaron cuando supo que era omega. Rusia no tenía espacio público para personas como él; su maestro de ese entonces le dijo que apuntara hacia el deporte, si entraba a la élite del deporte ruso, el que fuese omega no importaría tanto, así que eso hizo; pero no era del todo cierto... pensó que destacando y poniéndose en la cima, podría recibir el respeto que sentía merecía y el reconocimiento, pero se equivocó. Alcanzar a Viktor no hizo más que traer un montón de gente esperando a que cayera lo más pronto posible, sus temporadas siguientes habían sigo un fracaso a pesar de alcanzar el podio en algunas.

Su único respiro era hablar con Yuuri.

Lo encontró en el pasillo, hablando con Mila y Viktor, si lo observaba desde lejos, el azabache era uno más del montón parado junto a ambos rusos, pero bastaba cruzar dos palabras para entender el encanto del japonés.

Sintió su presencia antes que sus compañeros y volteó su cabeza para ver al rubio sonreírle de vuelta. Yuuri extendió sus brazos por costumbre, esperando la reacción automática del menor, y así fue. Yuri camino tranquilo para envolver sus brazos a la cintura del nipón. A pesar de tener la misma altura, el rubio acomodaba su cabeza entre el cuello del mayor "Gracias" comentó en japonés, solo para que él entendiera, entonces el gesto vario... los labios del japonés rozaron suavemente su mejilla.

\- En serio me costará verlos como entrenador y pupilo- Dijo Mila colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas- Son tan adorables... casi como hermanos- El menor fulminó con la mirada a Mila, quien sonreía con malicia.

\- Yuri difícilmente sería mi hermano- Alegó el japonés separándose del ruso- Tendría que ser mucho más educado...

\- ¡No la animes, katsudon!- El animado grupo se vio interrumpido por Yakov y Giorgi, quienes se acabaron llevando a Yuuri consigo.

El nipón sabía que el proceso de la FFKK sería tedioso, por eso agradecía la guía experimentada de Yakov y Popovich en su nueva tarea. Giorgi comentaba lo impresionado que quedó cuando el Yakov le hizo saber las intenciones de Yuri cuando llegaron de EEUU, era realmente complicado como equipo intentar animar al pequeño joven ruso cuando la prensa se encontraba hablando pestes y Yuri insistía en querer ignorar sencillamente el tema, pero saber que estaba confiando en alguien para desahogarse y confiar sus frustraciones, era algo que personalmente le aliviaba.

Cuando finalmente se desocupó de todo, salió del despacho dejando únicamente al entrenador Feltsman en el. Giorgi lo acompañaba hablando de lo afortunado que había sido de encontrar a Irina antes de su retiro y del regalo que le había entregado al dar a luz a Tanya, ambos eran alfas y la pequeña también. Yuuri no sabía cómo pedirle que se callara, estaba cansado y su cerebro ya no podía con tanta información.

\- Se tomaron bastante tiempo- Viktor se encontraba en la esquina de la sala de estar donde Yuuri había dejado tirado su abrigo, tenía un café entre sus manos y se veía adormilado.

\- ¿Viktor?

\- Dijiste que esperará- Yuuri sintió el cargo de conciencia. Giorgi se despidió y el nipón quedó junto al peliplata solo en el salón- Este no sabe a cartón- En la mesa de junto, había otro vaso- No sabía que café te gustaría, así que en verdad compre chocolate para ambos, quizá ya esté tibio...

\- Esta bien- Dijo tomando el vaso entre sus manos- Esta más que bien, Viktor, gracias- Tomó un sorbo de la bebida, estaba a una temperatura idónea para beberla de inmediato. Vio la suave sonrisa de Viktor y no pudo evitar subir más la mirada para buscar sus ojos celestes y brillantes que también lo buscaban.

\- Es extraño verte con el cabello corto, te vez genial, pero fue repentino...

\- Tu también solías tener el cabello largo- Yuuri extendió su mano para peinar el cabello de Viktor suavemente hacia atrás- cuando secaba tu cabello me preguntaba cómo sería si tuvieras el cabello más largo... como entonces...

\- De seguro sería un adulto muy poco serio, tal vez...

\- Serias hermoso- Las palabras salieron de sus labios como un secreto, Viktor sintió su corazón acelerarse más y más en su pecho- aun más- Yuuri frenó su deseo de besar a Viktor en ese instante y volvió a tomar de su chocolate para luego dejarlo a un lado y colocarse su abrigo.

Caminaron a la puerta en silencio, cuando se miraron para saber que hacer, Viktor simplemente tomó de la mano del japonés y lo llevó a los estacionamientos, abriéndole la puerta de su mercedes amarillo. Yuuri entró y Viktor rodeó para sentarse al volante.

\- Pensé que sería rosa- Acotó Yuuri con una pequeña risa.

\- El rosado es el convertible- Ambos rieron, entonces un beso en la mejilla desconcertó a Viktor- ¿Y eso?

\- Se me hizo extraño saludarte tan formalmente cuando llevo hablando casi diario contigo por todo un mes- Viktor se sonrojo- A mis amigos siempre les saludo de beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Somos amigos, Yuuri?- El nipón pareció desconcertado, pero entonces Viktor le tomó del mentón y lo besó. Incapaz de responder el beso, el nipón intentó separarse, encontrándose con un Viktor aún más insistente que acabó apoyándose en el vidrio tras él.

Resignado, abrió su boca recibiendo con un gemido la lengua tibia y dulce del ruso, apoyó su mano en el costado de Viktor, tanteando sus costillas una a una. El peliplata parecía desesperado ¿Porque? Por breves segundos recordó ver a Viktor apretar los puños cuando Plisetsky llegó a abrazarle.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Separó a Viktor estirando ambos brazos entre ellos, los ojos del peliplata parecían heridos.

\- Puedo ser tu amigo, Yuuri, pero en este preciso momento, llevo días soñando contigo- Viktor parecía no reaccionar, mordía y lamía sus manos. Yuuri se vio obligado.

-Compórtate, Viktor- Sus feromonas eran pocas y suaves, pero dejaban en claro sus intenciones- No haré esto aquí- Viktor retrocedió petrificado, su garganta se sentía seca. Sabía que el alfa de Yuuri era más fuerte, no por simple instinto, había sentido el terror recorrerle el cuerpo cuando sus garras y colmillos amenazaron a Seung Gil-Lee, y ahora esas feromonas le indicaban un claro "aléjate". Yuuri no pudo evitarlo, sintió las feromonas de Viktor intentando someter... hacerlo sumiso.

\- Lo siento- Dijo casi en un susurro, el nipón entonces de relajo en el asiento.

\- Quizá me sobrepase, soy yo quien lo siente, pero Viktor, no vuelvas a descontrolarte así... no soy afín a las feromonas alfas- ¿Feromonas? Claro, Viktor creció rodeado de otros alfas y liberar sus feromonas libremente, ni si quiera fue consciente de haberlas liberado, simplemente las ansias de tener al nipón para sí, le jugaron en contra, ¿A Yuuri le molestaban? Intento centrarse en el nipón, sus ojos nublados y evitando el contacto, su cuerpo apegado a la puerta... lo evitaba.

Yuuri lo había sentido, su cuerpo cediendo al aroma en el ambiente, su sexo ansioso... su parte omega.

No podía.

No entonces.

No con Viktor.

Esa revelación lo abrumó... no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse a Viktor aún. Era distinto con Phitchit, Valerius o Yura... eran omegas, mostrar su parte omega con Viktor era mostrar aquella parte que cedería ante él... y quería, deseaba a Viktor, poder derretirse a su toque, que sus gemidos le llamaran a perderse en su cuerpo... quería aquello desde que supo que era su destinado, pero eso y la realidad eran cosas distintas.

Podía fundirse con Viktor, pero no como omega.

Porque su omega era el destinado de Viktor, y si Yuuri había logrado vislumbrar parte de lo que era el ruso, Viktor comenzaba a detestar la soledad, quería vivir el grito de amor por Viktor estando completamente en paz con ser musa... y para eso necesitaba más tiempo.

\- ¿Que te parece solo descansar?- Termino por decir Yuuri enfocando su vista en las manos de Viktor, apoyadas en el volante- También debes estar cansando...

\- Quería pasar tiempo contigo... lamento haber atacado tu espacio tan rápido- Yuuri tomó sus manos obligándolo a voltear hacia él, el azabache se encontraba más tranquilo y un suave aroma inundó el auto, seguía siendo olor a café, pero mucho más sutil- ¿Yuuri?

\- Iremos aquí, conduce tranquilo- Viktor observó la dirección en el teléfono y simplemente obedeció.

Si quería abrirse con Viktor, Yuuri tenía que hacer que entrara en su rutina y sus espacios. Comenzó con un mensaje de buenos días tras la partida del peliplata, por iniciativa de Viktor tenían una vídeo-llamada los miércoles, cada fotografía que Yuuri subía de si mismo en el estudio de ballet era comentada con un "AMAZING!" De parte del ruso... así aunque el integrarlo a su rutina no fue tan difícil estando lejos, ahora quedaba el pendiente al tenerlo cerca, así que aunque la habitación del hotel no fuese exactamente "su espacio ideal", debía ser algo.

Entró temeroso tras el azabache, Yuuri cambiaba de humor fácilmente aunque mantenía su gesto y voz amable. Se encontraban en un hotel bastante bueno y la habitación era acogedora, con una pequeña sala de estar, un amplio baño y habitación con cama king. Quizá Yuuri no era de lujos, pero si apreciaba la comodidad. Dejó su bolso en el pequeño sillón de la sala mientras Yuuri entraba al cuarto.

Viktor temía que los nervios le jugarán en contra ¿Que estaba haciendo ahí? Realizó una inspección cautelosa desde el sillón, en la mesa de centro, diversas revistas se encontraban esparcidas e incluso algunas con sus páginas marcadas y textos subrayados... Eran revistas deportivas y de cotilleos con artículos sobre él, sobre Yura y sobre el equipo ruso; también había un par de revistas de arte.

Yuuri se acercó lentamente y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, los ojos de Viktor se giraron de inmediato, el ruso se alegró de notar que el cabello del nipón no estaba tan corto como creyó y caía suave sobre su rostro.

\- Creo que hacerte esperar se me hace mala costumbre- Sonrío apenado. Lo dijo en ruso y por un segundo Viktor noto que había hablado todo el tiempo en inglés con Yuuri.

\- No me molesta esperar por ti- Ambos se sonrojaron. Yuuri acarició suavemente las hebras de plata de Viktor, pasando sus uñas ligeramente rozando el casco.

Viktor se sorprendió de la cercanía del nipón, sus manos se sentían cálidas y le daban seguridad, nuevamente la sensación familiar y acogedora llenaba su pecho. Yuuri se sentó junto a él dejando el bolso en el suelo, por inercia, el ruso empujó su cabeza contra la mano de Yuuri, exigiendo más caricias. Yuuri imagino a un gran perro pidiendo más mimos.

\- Lamentó lo de las feromonas- Dijo Yuuri finalmente. Viktor abrió los ojos.

\- Esta bien, estabas marcando un límite, lo entiendo- La mirada comprensiva del mayor conmovió al azabache- Supongo que siempre al estar rodeado de alfas o betas, no era consciente de mis feromonas... el único omega con quien convivo es Yuri, para las competencias generalmente tengo inhibidores, pero para ti es distinto. La mayoría de tus amigos son omegas, así que sientes más fácil esas cosas, son tu manada...- Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿ Sabes lo es tener una manada?- Viktor hizo un gesto como si fuese obvio- Me refiero a fuera de tu familia ¿Has formado parte de una manada que no sea tu familia?- Viktor lo pensó y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Viktor era el menor de tres hermanos, todos alfas, su madre era la única omega pero murió cuando Viktor era muy pequeño, así que casi no la recordaba del todo; tras su muerte, Viktor fue el que recibió la protección del resto de alfas de su familia al ser el menor, pero eso se acabó cuando se fue haciendo mayor y también más independiente... después de todo Viktor había comenzado a recibir su propio dinero a los 16 y ya con 18 se distanció completamente de sus hermanos, considerando familia únicamente a Yakov- Mi manada se forma técnicamente solo con personas fuera del círculo familiar, a excepción de mi hermana Mari...

\- Creciste lejos de tu familia. Creo tener en Yakov la figura de un padre, pero al ser beta no sé si reaccionaría como si fuese mi manada.

\- Mi hermana Mari es beta, al igual que Yuko, la madre de las trillizas. Creo que el formar manada va en el deseo de proteger al otro y quererlo tanto como para ponerte tu mismo en riesgo- Viktor miraba a Yuuri con detención, los ojos del nipón mostraban decisión y cariño al mismo tiempo.

\- Supongo que Yakov si es manada después de todo...- Viktor recordaba las veces en que el viejo había caído enfermo y él y Giorgi debían encargarse del entrenamiento de los más jóvenes. El peliplata no podía evitar ir hasta la casa de su entrenador para verificar si estaba del todo bien, no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta comprobar aquello, en ocasiones acababa quedándose en la casa del anciano para cerciorarse de todo- Pueden... ¿Pueden haber más de dos alfas en una manada?- Yuuri sintió removerse su pecho. Sara le explicó varias veces que musa tiende a subordinar alfas, ya sea al establecer relaciones amorosas o sus círculos cercanos; aunque el alfa musa era un alfa más fuerte y territorial que un alfa común, podía establecer un orden claro ante otros alfas de manera automática... Quizá por eso Viktor no reaccionaba agresivamente a él ¿Ya tenía ese tipo de relación con el ruso?

-Si... se puede- Sus ojos aquamarine no se apartaban de Yuuri, confiaba en lo que le decía el azabache por sobre todas las cosas. Sin pedirlo o insinuarlo, Yuuri se inclinó sobre él dando un suave beso en sus labios... tan intimo y tranquilo, un contraste violento si Viktor pensaba en el beso que le robó en el auto.

Viktor siguió aquel suave ritmo que estableció el nipón y Yuuri no podía estar más agradecido, necesitaba eso... si el peliplata no podía ir junto con él y aceleraba mucho más las cosas, Yuuri sabía que saldría corriendo.

Acabo sobre Viktor, sentado a horcajadas, besando su cuello y su pecho, los gemidos del ruso lo arrastraban en espiral en busca de más. En un movimiento brusco, Viktor lo dejó de espaldas, tendido en el sillón, para la sorpresa del azabache, el ruso se mostraba receptivo, pendiente a lo que Yuuri pudiese llegar a decir o demostrar.

\- Quizá sea mejor ir a la cama- Ofreció Yuuri y Viktor en silencio le siguió hasta la habitación.

Sentía como si hubiese estado con Yuuri toda su vida, sabiendo exactamente donde tocar, donde dejar cada beso, donde presionar para hacer salir de su boca lo más dulces gemidos que hubiese oído. Era utópico poder dejar de ver a Yuuri a lo lejos para comenzar ha hacer un desastre de él entre sus brazos ¿Cuantas veces lo había visto bailar sin realmente verlo? ¿Cuantas veces ignoro la televisión cuando la imagen de su cuerpo se paseaba enfundado de los más bellos diseños? ¿Cuantas veces se paseo entre los camarines de las competencias sin que Viktor voltease a verlo? Jamás lo sabría, y Yuuri lo admiraba, seguía su carrera, replicaba sus rutinas...

"Yuuri, debes respirar" Repasaba las frases de su terapeuta hace varios años. Debía afrontarlo.

Las feromonas de Viktor eran suaves, no arremetían con los sentidos de Yuuri como en el auto. Los labios y los dedos del ruso se paseaban con maestría, a pesar de ello, Yuuri acabo arriba. Quito su camiseta lentamente, apreciando el cuadro en tonos fríos que hacia Viktor sobre el cobertor azul rey de su habitación, poso sus manos suavemente en el pecho del mayor, noto su corazón latir con rapidez.

Calor y deseo, Viktor no sabia como explicar exactamente que sentía hacia Yuuri, por momentos podía pensar que era algo más que sexual, pero la verdad era que no conocía al japones, sin embargo su imagen y su voz lo atraía como si fuese un insecto yendo hacia la luz.

Se sobresalto cuando el nipón mordió uno de sus pezones y metió su mano directamente bajo su ropa interior para tomar su erección, aunque Viktor quería tomar el control de la situación por mera costumbre, su cuerpo se negaba a actuar de aquella forma, cediendo a los toques del azabache sin remedio alguno.

Yuuri se levanto para ver a un sonrojado y desastroso Viktor Nikiforov bajo él. Se quito la camiseta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir las manos del mayor sujetando sus caderas. Con movimientos torpes, el ruso logro desabotonar el pantalón y bajarlos lo suficiente para que cayeran al suelo por si solos, la sorpresa del nipón fue más cuando sintió su pene rodeado de la calidez de Viktor.

Succionaba y rodeaba con su lengua el miembro del menor, las manos de Yuuri se enredaron en su cabello sin presionarlo, siguiendo su ritmo con armónicos gemidos. La vista era utópica, tener a Viktor de rodillas frente a él fue algo que solo paso en su mente en los sueños más retorcidos de un adolescente... un adolescente que acababa de descubrir que su destinado era su ídolo y uno de los alfas más aclamados de Rusia.

"Si no confías en él, no servirá, te has mantenido alejado mucho tiempo ¿Quizá tendrías a algún amigo... mmm interesado, en ayudar de esa forma?" No, era distinto... Yuuri no confiaba en Viktor, no conscientemente al menos, porque su cuerpo no mentía.

\- Vi...Viktor- Necesitaba que el peliplata se detuviera, su nudo comenzaba a hincharse y se colocaba cada vez más sensible. Aquellos ojos aquamarina alcanzaron los suyos, Viktor paso su mano coquetamente limpiando sus labios. Estaba sonrojado, completamente entregado... entonces aquella idea paso rápida por su mente...

\- Hazlo conmigo, Yuuri- ¿Qué? Lo dijo sin más, algo instintivo ¿Quizá? no... no era solo eso... se sintió ansioso entonces, los ojos de Yuuri le miraron sorprendidos, sus manos buscaron las suyas.

\- No tienes porque ceder si no quieres- Aunque Yuuri era más pequeño, Viktor se sintió vulnerable no por el simple hecho de estar completamente desnudo frente a él; si no que, aunque por su mente, sí había analizado aquella misma situación con Yuuri bajo él, en ese instante sabia qué quería y la posibilidad del rechazo abría una brecha de inseguridad en su alfa y en él mismo. El nipón comenzó a dejar besos en su cuello y clavículas, la diferencia de altura no era mucha entre ambos, pero el azabache se inclinaba para tocarle y repartir lascivas caricias en su espalda baja y glúteos.

\- Solo hazlo, Yuuri- La voz de Viktor salia entre suspiros y gemidos, Yuuri paseo sus dedos tentadoramente entre sus nalgas hasta que finalmente presionaron sobre su entrada con precaución. Un gruñido suave y distorsionado vino desde su garganta- Cógeme.

Desde que encontró a Viktor con el aquel chocolate en sus manos, sabia que acabaría en la cama con él, pero de una forma muy distinta. Desde su maleta, saco una pequeña botella de lubricante y condones... si era sincero, pensaba usar aquello con él mismo, no creyó que pudiese suceder algo así, y Yuuri no era de llevarse gente al azar con él a la cama. Llevo a Viktor extendiéndose sobre el colchón mientras compartían un nuevo y acalorado beso, vertió algo del gel en sus dedos y los froto entre sí para calentarlo un poco, de cualquier forma, Viktor se crispo al sentir el tacto poco usual.

Los ojos de Yuuri se encontraban dilatados y entrecerrados, aún así, sus pupilas conectaban nerviosamente con las de Viktor mientras hacia su labor. Levantando una de las piernas de Viktor para mejorar la profundidad Yuuri ingreso el primer dedo, el ruso ahogo un gemido entre sus manos ante la sorpresa.

Establecieron un ritmo donde cada vez que Viktor gruñia Yuuri dejaba de mover su mano, tras unos minutos de acostumbrarse a la sensación, el peliplata comenzó a mover inconsientemente sus caderas al encuentro de Yuuri, entonces ingreso un segundo dedo que el ruso pareció no notar.

Una sonrisa ladina en el rostro del azabache estremeció a todo Viktor. Jamás se había proyectado en aquella posición, pero lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, mientras Yuuri estimulaba su ano para facilitar lo que vendría luego, su mano libre acariciaba sus caderas y muslos, Viktor ya había abierto sus piernas cómodamente para el japonés. Un chorro frío de lubricante le hizo saltar, los labios de Yuuri atraparon su boca en un beso desesperado, la presión dentro de él aumento, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Yuuri.

\- Aquí vamos- Yuuri había abierto un condón poco antes de besar a Viktor. Se separo levemente para colocar el profiláctico debidamente, la mirada suplicante de Viktor removió su pecho y antes de entrar en él, dejo un beso en su frente- Dí si quieres que me detenga.

Se sentía extraño y atemorizarte, Yuuri se mantuvo unos segundos quieto permitiendo a Viktor acostumbrarse un poco, los ojos el mayor tenían un ligero lagrimeo que el nipón limpio con sus pulgares para luego besar suavemente sus mejillas y su nariz.

Con el corazón a punto de explotar, Viktor se abrazo al nipón presionando sus labios en el cuello del menor, por segundos temía decir algo de más, y es que el tacto de Yuuri, sus manos gráciles y besos sinceros, lo desarmaban completamente, nunca había sentido a otra persona tan cerca de él, tan preocupada, no se había sentido amado jamás de aquella forma.

Su nombre dejó de tener sentido mientras era repetido una y otra vez por el albino, sus manos aferradas a su espalda dejaban rastros en la piel que Yuuri sentía arder, Viktor cruzo sus piernas sobre las caderas del azabache impidiendo que este se separara mucho, el nipón no solo embestía contra él, si no que mantenía al unisono un ritmo de masturbación coordinada a sus empujones. El orgasmo de Viktor llego sin aviso, ensuciando tanto a él como al nipón, Yuuri tardo unos segundos más en llegar al éxtasis.

Consternado, Viktor se quedo con los brazos alrededor de Yuuri aun mientras el menor ya había salido de su interior. Un beso marcado en su sien le hizo salir del estupor postcoital.

\- ¿Todo bien, Viktor?- Escuchar su idioma en el nipón siempre seria algo le hiciera estremecer. Asintió con una sonrisa y finalmente soltó su agarre.

¿Sería muy extraño si le pidiera salir a Yuuri de manera seria? Sabia bien que las relaciones entre alfas aunque eran mal vistas, existían; y por supuesto que muchos más alfas se acostaban entre ellos puertas adentro... pero Viktor no quería solo eso. Vio a Yuuri ir hacia el baño y escucho darse el agua.

Yuuri salio del baño con la tina ya lista, pero para su sorpresa, Viktor se había quedado dormido, así que tras volver al baño y cerrar la puerta con seguro, se permitió gritar para si con una toalla amortiguando el sonido. Aquello había sido una locura, sentía flaquear sus piernas, acabo sentado en el frío suelo del cuarto y por tres segundos se permitió liberar sus feromonas omega. Lo ansiaba, en pleno acto quería únicamente cambiar de roles para satisfacerse a si mismo.

Durante sus celos también pasaba, caía preso de su instinto omega y eso empujaba también los celos de Valerius y Phitchit cada vez que quedaban juntos para pasar aquellos tiempos de calor y a su vez eso acababa llamando a su alfa irremediablemente.

Ahora su omega estaba ansioso por aquel aroma que Viktor llevaba consigo y que había dejado también en su piel. Aun erecto, entro a la tina y aprovechando el profundo sueño del ruso y el agua alrededor, logro masturbarse hasta llegar a culminar utilizando sus dedos estimulando su próstata una y otra vez.

Necesitaba repetir aquello. Sí... entre él y Viktor habría mucho más, más que simplemente sexo, más que una simple amistad.

Solo tenia dos tareas... Manejar mejor su naturaleza musa y resolver su tema con Yuri Plisetsky.


	10. 9- No con ellos

Tras aquella noche en que durmió con Yuuri, Viktor sintió que su corazón no cabía en su pecho. Despertó con el menor abrazado a él, con su cabeza sobre el pecho... su respiración pausada y suave lo transporto a un sitio completamente nuevo, lleno de paz y afecto. Si algo estaba mal con él por desear a otro alfa como fue aquella noche, entonces le daba igual ser señalado y criticado.

El rostro de Yuuri mientras se encontraba sobre él, tomando su interior para sí una y otra vez, estaba lleno de preocupación y cariño, priorizo el placer de él por sobre el propio, Viktor aún lo resentía en sus caderas y pezones. La mano del japonés surcó delicadamente su pecho y su abdomen... algo dijo en japonés.

\- Buenos días, Yuuri- El nipón le miró algo confundido, luego sonrió. Incorporándose en la cama ambos se sentaron. Yuuri se estiró hacia la mesita de noche, donde sacó un colirio para humedecer sus ojos- ¿Ves muy mal al despertar?

  
\- Si, sobretodo tras un día de usar todo el tiempo las lentillas- Yuuri tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el sobrante de las gotas caía en sus mejillas como lágrimas. Parpadeo un par de veces antes que Viktor le sorprendiera con un beso en la mejilla.

  
\- Anoche... me gusto bastante- Apoyó su frente contra el pómulo del menor, incapaz de dejar ver su sonrojo a Yuuri, para luego apoyarse en su pecho y dar un suave abrazo, Yuuri se tenso cuando el ruso paso sus manos por sus costados pero relajo su cuerpo tras apoyar su mentón entre el cabello plateado del mayor.

  
\- Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado- Paso gran parte de la noche inseguro y tenso, pero también había sido algo agradable para él. 

El nipón sabía que había sido la primera vez de Viktor en aquella posición. Se levantó para preparar la tina, Viktor entró a penas Yuuri le hizo saber que estaba listo. Bajaron para ir a desayunar fuera, cuando Viktor alcanzó a Yuuri tras pedir usar el teléfono en la recepción y avisar a Yakov que llegaría más tarde debido a que su teléfono quedó sin carga; noto la mirada del japonés molesta.

\- ¿Que sucedió? 

  
\- Paparazzis- Yuuri acomodo sus lentes antes de voltear a verlo - Es bueno que no hayas salido antes- El rostro un tanto confundido del ruso provocó un suspiro en el menor- No queremos chismes ¿O si ?

Viktor asintió suavemente, si era franco, aunque estaba seguro de gustar del nipón, no sabría cómo enfrentar a la prensa... no aún.

Llegaron a una cafetería cercana y tomaron un desayuno ligero para luego dirigirse a la pista de entrenamiento. En el momento que llegaron, Yakov se encontraba fuera del recinto platicando con Mila. Yuuri se acercó casi por inercia mientras que Viktor siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que el japonés había quedado atrás.

Dos sujetos técnicamente se abalanzaron sobre Yakov cuando vieron a Yuuri interactuar con él. Mila se movió molesta cuando a los periodistas se le sumaron dos fotógrafos.

\- ¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Yuuri entrenará para Rusia?

\- ¿Se encargará de los debutantes senior del team ruso o apoyará a Giorgi Popovich en el junior?

  
\- Sr. Katsuki ¿Entrenará o será coreógrafo? - Los sujetos se atropellaban ellos mismos haciendo preguntas. Yakov tomó a Yuuri del hombro y lo guió junto a él dentro del recinto deportivo.

  
\- Sr. Katsuki ¿Que opina del retiro de la leyenda del patinaje y el fracaso de Plisetsky? - Yuuri se detuvo en seco y quitó la mano de Yakov de su hombro.

  
\- ¿Fracaso? - Había leído muchos artículos y sabía las pestes que la prensa rusa decía de Yuri, pero muy distinto era oírlo y que le pidieran una reacción al respecto- Creo que están pésimamente informados de sus propias figuras del patinaje- Los sujetos quedaron algo sorprendidos al escuchar al nipón hablar en ruso- Respecto a Nikiforov ¿Que quieren que opine? Formulen mejor las preguntas si esperan tener una exclusiva- Uno de los periodistas parecía apresurarse a hablar pero fue detenido por el japonés- ¿Saben que están transgrediendo mi espacio y el del recinto de la FFKK al venir sin un permiso? - Quedaron pálidos, Yuuri logró percibir el aroma de un alfa asustado, cualquiera de ellos- O vengan con un permiso o esperen un comunicado oficial. No emitiré más comentarios- Con un suspiro Yuuri volteo y se fue siguiendo a Yakov.

  
\- Manejaste muy bien eso- La voz del entrenador sonó satisfecha.

  
\- Algo de experiencia me habrá dado Valerius Evans y sus escándalos- Respondió Yuuri con una media sonrisa.

En la pista ya se encontraban practicando varios de los junior, algunos con sus madres o tutores sentados en las gradas. Algunos que reconocieron la figura de Yuuri se acercaron a la barrera llamándole. Es usual que muchos patinadores empiecen siendo bailarines de ballet... como él, como Yura ¿Donde se encontraría el rubio?

Mientras elongaba junto a Mila, Yuri sintió el aroma característico de Viktor, menta y sándalo se mezclaban en el aire... pero había algo más. Incómodo, se dirigió a la pista principal donde se encontraba practicando la categoría junior; ahí encontró al japonés, siendo amable con los patinadores más jóvenes quienes incluso se mostraban asombrados del fluido ruso que hablaba el nipón, Yuuri se volteó a verle antes de poder vocalizar para gritar su nombre. Se acercó confiado y envolvió al rubio en un abrazo breve para luego despejar el rostro del menor.

\- ¿Y eso?

  
\- Solo necesitaba un poco de afecto ¿Te ha molestado?- Yuri hizo una mueca y se fue refunfuñando en dirección a Yakov. 

  
\- ¿Porque está Yuuri en la pista?- El anciano beta se giró con una mirada exhausta ante la voz agresiva del menor.

  
\- Porque debe- Corto el entrenador- Tendrán una rueda de prensa dentro de poco, deberías ponerte al tanto de los planes de Katsuki para ti. Aunque te recuerdo que aún queda el Campeonato Europeo, bajo mi supervisión.

Yuri fue a una pequeña oficina donde el nipón terminaba de conversar con Ivanna, la mujer le dio una amable sonrisa antes de salir del sitio. Se sentó junto a Yuuri y la mirada de este se volvió más seria. Enrostro a Yuri Plisetsky el cómo lo trataba la prensa, anticipando las preguntas que podría traer la rueda de prensa. Fue casi un monólogo, el ruso no hacía más que asentir o apretar los labios.

\- No dejare que sigan con esto Yura... y tú también debiste haber detenido un poco los movimientos de la prensa, aunque ya da igual- Yavok entró al despacho, el entrenador también estaría en la rueda de prensa, así que debían ser un frente unido.

El día de la rueda de prensa se pospuso una semana. Semana en la cual Yuuri se contactó con la JSF para informar que se encargaría de Yuri Plisetsky bajo el alero de la Federación Rusa, no espero a que la federación japonesa adelantará la información, pero lo hicieron, aunque solo dijeron que Yuuri se presentaria como entrenador ruso y aunque el nipón si fuese a realizar la rutina de Kenji Natsume, no se integraría como entrenador para la JSF a lo que dijeron que "demoraron la jugada" respecto a asegurar a Katsuki con ellos. 

Se presentaron en el edificio de la FFKK. Muchos periodistas fotografiaron al grupo al llegar, toda aquella semana donde habían pospuesto la rueda de prensa, los periodistas se habían juntado como buitres fuera de la pista de entrenamiento del Team Ruso. Yuuri se sentía mareado y constantemente ansioso... comía en demasía, intentando controlarse en base a llamadas con Phitchit, Chihoko y Minako. 

Yuuri sabía lo que se avecinada, Yakov le había advertido e incluso Viktor le envió un mensaje "Que no lo disminuyan" , pero la rueda de prensa le tomó desprevenido, preguntas agresivas y directas al punto de conflicto: Yuri Plisetsky como el siguiente Nikiforov.

\- ¿Señor Katsuki? -Atontado, Yuuri dirigió su mirada a la periodista, una muchacha delgada y ojos cenizos, su cabello castaño tenía reflejos rojizos. Anya Tredkostaya, la conocia por que en muchas de las revistas que compro para ponerse al corriente aparecía su nombre y fotografía al pie de pagina.

  
\- ¿Me puede repetir la pregunta?- Yuuri hace mucho que había aprendido ruso, lo que hacia mucho más fácil para la federación y para él tratar asuntos importantes. 

  
\- ¿Cree posible que Plisetsky cubra el vacío que deja la leyenda del patinaje, el gran Viktor Nikiforov, tras el anuncio de su retiro? - Yuuri quedó en silencio, quizá acostumbrado a su educación japonesa inculcada por Minako y su hermana, aquella pregunta era demasiado hiriente y desubicada. Miro a su lado derecho, donde se encontraba Yuri, con una mirada inerte y los puños apretados sobre el mesón, ocultando quizá cuántos improperios que deseaba gritarle a la presa natal.

  
\- Eso es ridículo- Los periodistas comenzaron a comentar sorprendidos, Yuri se giró levemente al japonés, con enojo en su mirada- Yuri no necesita cubrir nada. No hay otro Nikiforov, si Yuri hará historia, será escribiendo su propia leyenda. Su talento es innegable, si no pueden ver la grandeza que Yuri Plisetsky le ofrece a Rusia, jamás tendrán nuevas proezas como Viktor. Deben dejar de compararlos- Tanto Yakov como Yura quedaron mirando al japonés con impresión... no esperaban una respuesta tan ofensiva. Para los ojos esmeraldas del menor, Yuuri no solo le estaba defendiendo, lo estaba halagando, entregándole un lugar en un altar no merecido.

  
\- Ivan Kurstba, Deportes Biebecha. Los patinadores japoneses a los que sirvió de coreógrafo y coach ya tenían un currículum de victorias y logros deportivos ¿Las capacidades de su nuevo pupilo le parecen suficientes para ganar el oro?- Preguntó esta ves un muchacho en el otro extremo del salón.

  
\- ¿Hemos estado viendo al mismo patinador? Con tan solo 17 años Yuri Plisetsky se convirtió en el ganador más joven del Grand Prix, batiendo uno de los récords de Viktor Nikiforov en su programa corto, récord que por cierto, no ha sido superado aún. ¿Debo añadir que es el primer omega ruso en subir al podio en la disciplina? Pensé que yo era el extranjero aquí y no necesitaría recitar el curriculum de Yuri Plisetsky a quienes lo vieron surgir- Yuuri no sabía de donde estaba sacando aquel coraje, pero le enervaba que menoscabaran a Yura, y no lo harían, no con él presente y su alfa pendiente del estado del omega más joven- En cuanto a traer el oro, Yuri está más que capacitado para traerlo, lo ha estado siempre. Personalmente siento que Yuri cayó en un círculo donde intenta superar a Viktor, cuando a quien debe superar es a él mismo. Me lo llevo a entrenar al extranjero por esta razón, no me sirve que crezca bajo la sombra de Nikiforov- Aunque muchos se sorprendieron de escuchar que se llevaría Plisetsky a entrenar fuera, la atención se desvió de todas formas...

  
\- Fergus Cillan, Revista Lyob. ¿Cree entonces que la figura de Viktor entorpece a los atletas rusos?- Yuuri no caería, lo estaban provocando vilmente en un intento por dejarlo en una mala posición. Su indignación ante el cuestionario se hizo evidente, un olor completamente nuevo le llamaba... la preocupación de Yura. Respiro profundo, sus instintos estaban eufóricos e iracundos... no solo menospreciaban a Yuri, intentaban que dijera algo que hiriera a su alfa destinado.

  
\- Ustedes entorpecen a los siguientes grandes patinadores de Rusia- Silencio total, se sintieron un par de flashes - Viktor es inspiración, arte, movimiento, una meta a alcanzar... es triste como la prensa nacional lo ha convertido casi en un monstruo para las siguientes figuras, alguien cuyas menciones y logros devoran a quien intente brillar con luz propia.

  
\- La Federación japonesa lamentó su ausencia esta temporada aunque se mostraron emocionados de verlo como entrenador ¿Que lo llevó al cambio de equipo? - de vuelta a la chica de ojos cenizos.

  
\- La petición directa de Yuri- Respondió conciso.

  
\- Niccolai Sokavensnia. Señor Feltsman, Yuri Plisetsky ha estado bajo su entrenamiento desde junior ¿Confía en que Katsuki le entregue lo necesario?- A pesar de que lo estuviesen poniendo en duda, el japonés se sintió relajado respecto a la opinión que pudiese tener Yakov. Yura se tensó ¿Porque cuestionaban a Yuuri? ¿A caso nadie reconocía su destreza?

  
\- Yuuri Katsuki no es solo un bailarín, es un artista y un muy buen patinador por cierto, un gran fanático del deporte que llegó a ponerse sobre las cuchillas para realizar aquello que admiraba. No lo considero un novato. Yuri puede ser difícil, pero he visto la armonía que tiene con Katsuki, definitivamente vendrán grandes rutinas y logros de parte de ellos-Quien se encontraba como mediador determinó la última pregunta a un joven en las primeras filas, ve veía emocionado y alegre a pesar de lo tenso del ambiente. Yuuri había liberado suaves feromonas para calmar al tigre ruso a quien ya veía abalanzarse sobre los periodistas. 

  
\- Señor Katsuki. Gabriel Frist, Revista IcePalace. ¿Que lo llevó a decidir finalmente ser entrenador? Desde pequeño estuvo ligado al patinaje, pero se había mantenido al margen ¿Que lo trajo finalmente a las pistas de hielo? - Yuuri lo pensó, en su mente la imagen de Viktor recibiendo el oro y de Yura riendo tras clavar nuevamente sus cuádruples le lleno de alegría.

  
\- Amor- Sonrío contento- llamamos amor a todo aquello que está sobre el hielo.

  
La rueda de prensa acabó con fotografías de Yuri y ahora su nuevo entrenador. Cenaron con Yakov en un restorant, donde el ya anciano y estricto hombre agradeció con alivio al japonés servir de nueva guía a su pequeño Yura, el rubio reclamó a viva voz el ser tratado como un chico, pero en el fondo el japonés podía ver ese cariño implícito en el rostro del muchacho... agradecido del afecto y la paciencia.

Yuuri se separó de los rusos para tomar un taxi hasta el hotel. El cuarto era pagado por la FFKK desde que debió extender su estadía dado al aplazamiento de la rueda de prensa, la nueva cama espaciosa y tenia un baño con tina de hidromasaje, una pequeña terraza dejaba ver las luces de San Petersburgo, la ciudad no paraba aún cuando Yuuri estaba terriblemente cansado. Las aglomeraciones de gente le ponían nervioso, de pequeño Yuuri era bastante agresivo luego de que su omega se escondiera y diese lugar únicamente a su instinto alfa, comprender que nada de lo que había pasado había sido su culpa costó muchísimo y, aunque es menos frecuente, suele tener episodios de ansiedad cuando debe hablar ante personajes que no conoce. Estudio quienes eran los principales periodistas de las revistas deportivas u canales de chismes más vistos, pero aquella rueda de prensa había sido una locura, sus nervios le exigían seguir a la defensiva aun cuando ya había llegado a casa.

No quería llorar frente a Yura, aún cuando esté se acercó tras las ultimas fotos y con ojos suaves pregunto si estaba bien. Solo en aquella terraza se permitió flaquear, las lágrimas surgieron de a poco; quisieron que insultara a Viktor, que le diera a entender a Yura que no podría alcanzar a ser una leyenda, pero no lo hizo... logró esquivar aquellas preguntas y elogiar a sus dos amores, sin enfrentarlos ni privilegiando uno por sobre otro.

Phitchit le envió un mensaje de texto al poco tiempo de que Yuuri entrara a la habitación. Su amigo no habría visto la entrevista aún, pero sabía a qué hora se desocuparía el japonés. Valerius también hizo acto de presencia con una videollamada en plena noche. Al recostarse volvió a tomar el teléfono, entro a su cuenta de Instagram, Yuri había subido una foto que habían tomado en el restorant junto a Yakov "No es un adiós, es más bien, un relevo" los comentarios en apoyo se multiplicaban por miles al igual que los corazones, habían comentarios insultantes, pero Yura los callaba solo como él lograba hacerlo.

Una notificación le aviso la nueva actualización de Viktor en ella se veía la puesta de sol, sus patines estaban apoyados en el ventanal y la silueta del ruso se veía tenuemente sobre el vidrio. No había pie de foto más que un corazón negro y otro azul... solo ahí fue consciente en que no le comento a Viktor que no entrenaría a Yuri en Rusia ¿Y si el platinado pensara en su relación de otra manera? Por los comentarios que Viktor decía tras pasar la noche juntos e incluso antes, Yuuri dudaba que lo viera como un interés amoroso ¿Pero si era así? 

En medio de las charlas con Yakov y Yura, el nipón no había hecho más que confirmar en que le gustaba Plisetsky y aunque Sara le dijo que no había nada malo en gustar de dos personas, no dejaba de sentirse incorrecto. Yuri había cedido a sus abrazos hace un par de años, ahora permitía que Yuuri besara sus mejillas al despedirse... Le era un poco irrisorio al japones que con quien más conocía estuviese avanzando tan lento, mientras que con Viktor ya había compartido la cama. 

Pasada la madrugada, el sonido se su celular le despertó.

\- ¿Viktor?

\- Yuuri... YUU~RI - Viktor alargaba las vocales arrastrando la lengua casi en un ronroneo, se podía escuchar música en el fondo.

\- ¿Viktor donde estas? - Yuuri se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Viktor pasaba de decir cosas en ruso casi inentendibles a hablar en francés y en ingles, aunque Yuuri entendía a medias cada palabra, su preocupación por el otro alfa se acrecentaba a medida que el sonido de su voz iba y venia junto a la música- Vitya, dime donde estas- Se escucho como el ruido ambiente disminuía.

-Sa-salí a la calle- Finalmente Viktor parecía centrarse un poco- ¿Te iras, Yuuri?- El corazón del japones se remeció.

\- Iré a buscarte, Viktor ¿Donde estas?- Comenzó a rebuscar entre la ropa y se coloco las prendas con prisa.

\- El bar Isis- Dijo el ruso finalmente, Yuuri busco la dirección desde su teléfono rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

\- Estaré en veinte minutos, quédate ahí Vitya- Deseaba tanto sacar a Viktor de ahí y ponerlo en un lugar seguro. Se apresuro tanto, que olvido tomar supresores antes de partir y pedir un taxi. Olvido que Rusia es uno de los países con mayor cantidad de alfas, simplemente fue.

Viktor estaba evidentemente ebrio, tenia la camisa desabotonada y dos betas se encontraban restregándose con él en un costado de la pista de baile, tanto la chica como el muchacho que bailaban al ruso se mostraron molestos cuando Yuuri lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo fuera del tumulto de gente. Consiguió las pertenencias del ruso gracias a la bartender del sitio, quien había recogido sus cosas y las guardo en un sitio seguro. Pedir un taxi a la casa de Viktor costo muchísimo más que tomar un taxi que lo dejase en un bar, aún así, con el ruso aferrado a su cuello cantando para sí mismo, logro subirlo al taxi e indicarle al chófer la dirección. Cerrando la ventanilla de pasajeros, Yuuri intento hacer a Viktor recuperar la compostura y al menos consiguió abotonar su camisa . Arribaron rápidamente y gracias a que el conserje del edificio de Viktor reconoció a la ebria estrella, permitió pasar a Yuuri, quien estaba irreconocible con su cabello hacia el frente y los lentes azules de marco grueso. 

En el ascensor Viktor no dejaba de recriminar que Yuuri era muy malo con él, por razones que Yuuri en verdad no entendía del todo. 

Entro al departamento, tras abrir equivocada la puerta del baño y una habitacion de visitas, Yuuri dio con el cuarto principal. El ventanal de la habitación era de techo a suelo, sobre la cama se encontraba cerrado un notebook y un libro, Yuuri los retiro antes de arrojar y acomodar a Viktor encima. Se dirigio a la cocina por un vaso de agua para hacer que Viktor bebiera antes de que se quedase dormido y la sobriedad de la mañana no le pegara tan feo. 

Se encontro con un pasillo lleno de las fotos de Viktor y sus medallas, los momentos importantes de la carrera del patinador inmortalizados en hermosos cuadros de marco negro que paso por alto al tener que llevar a ese mismo patinador, pero borracho, a su habitación. Dejo el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche, se inclino para quitarle los zapatos a Viktor y desabrochar el pantalón.

\- Te iras- Le sorprendió el albino sujetando una de sus muñecas.

\- Sera por periodos cortos, a Yura no le hace bien la presión en Rusia y a mi tampoco me es fácil...

\- ¿Es por mí?- Los ojos vulnerables de Viktor se hicieron aun más emotivos por la honestidad que agregaba en el alcohol en su sangre, Yuuri sintió que se le partía el corazón y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Es porque soy un cobarde, Vitya, lo siento- Como quería decirle que le quería, que era su destinado y que se escondía vilmente por egoísmo. Viktor se incorporo para besarle, un beso con sabor a whisky y desesperación. Temblando, el japones respondió al beso para, tardíamente, notar el dejo de almendras en el aire- Viktor... yo...- No había tomado ninguna pastilla antes de salir. Si se quedaba más tiempo Viktor podría darse cuenta de todo, de que era omega y su destinado, el efecto de las pastillas se iría progresivamente hasta quedar en nada y exponerlo, la borrachera del ruso podría encubrir lo que dijera, pero no si dejaba el rastro de feromonas omegas al irse. Intento levantarse, pero el arrastre de Viktor fue más fuerte, le quito el abrigo con apuro y quito el sweter del nipón atolondradamente. Yuuri se paro deprisa con la ropa que Viktor le había sacado en las manos, aunque sus feromonas a penas se notaban, era suficiente para que Yuuri quisiera correr lejos- Viktor, ahora no.

\- Viktor, ahora si- Con un movimiento rápido, Viktor tomo a Yuuri de una muñeca y de las caderas, haciendo notar su erección entre las nalgas del japones, el azabache sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando el ruso paso sus manos suavemente por sus costillas- Quédate aquí, Yuuri- Las manos de Viktor se detuvieron justo en las ultimas costillas del menor- Estas cicatrices...- Eran lineas finas, casi imperceptibles, pero cuyo suave relieve las exponía a quien tocara - ¿Te han marcado?- Viktor sintió que volvía a estar sobrio a medias, noto al menor temblando frente a él, estático... miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza y la rabia se formo en lo profundo de su estomago-... no- Soltó la muñeca de Yuuri solo para percatarse que el menor estaba petrificado-... te forzaron...- Paso sus manos por ambos costados de Yuuri mientras alejaba su cuerpo del menor, pero fue demasiado lento y aquel gesto un movimiento terrible, antes de que sus manos llegaran a las caderas del nipón, Yuuri se volteo con furia y lo arrojo al suelo, las rodillas del azabache presionaron sus hombros contra el suelo y las manos del menor rodearon su garganta con el peligroso roce de las garras de Yuuri asomándose.

\- No se supone que fuera así Viktor, pero eres un imbécil- La tristeza y la furia en los ojos del nipón alejaron toda sensación de borrachera en el ruso, aquellos orbes burdeos comenzaron a vibrar vidriosos por las lagrimas- ¿Tenias que forzarlo? En serio me esforcé en dar mis propios pasos...- Viktor no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo el menor pero si se sentía culpable... Había recurrido al alcohol tras escuchar la rueda de prensa y escuchar del mismo Yuuri, que se iría a entrenar a otro sitio a Plisetsky, teniendo que abandonar la idea de compartir la pista con él y quien sabia... quizás otra noche como la de su habitación de hotel; pero ahora no podía retener a Yuuri, nada bastaría, el menor se veía realmente afectado... Viktor no sabia que tan profundo había reabierto aquella herida. Las manos del japones soltaron su garganta, Yuuri quedo de pie sobre Viktor- No vuelvas a contactarme, Nikiforov. No, al menos, por un buen tiempo...- Las feromonas alfa de Yuuri le asfixiaban, su alfa se sentía completamente relegado y sumiso, cualquier movimiento que hiciera sentía que sería castigado de la peor forma, se quedo inmóvil en el suelo sintiendo el calor de sus propias lágrimas en las mejillas al tiempo que un par de las de Yuuri caían sobre su rostro- Tenias que ser tan estúpido, Viktor- La decepción en aquella oración destruyo al albino.

Permaneciendo en el suelo, Viktor escucho como la puerta de su apartamento se cerraba. Ahora en su cabeza conectaba como reaccionaba Yuuri a cada uno de sus toques aquella vez que durmieron juntos, el porque era tan delicado con sus caricias y se estremecía cuando Viktor le acercaba bruscamente... 

Se sentía asqueroso. Había estado borracho e incapaz de percibir el terrible daño que le hacía a su pequeño azabache que él juraba querer tanto.

Aquella revelación quedo en su mente y en su pecho como un puñal. De todas las personas en el mundo, si le preguntaran a quien deseaba proteger, de seguro respondería que a Yura, a Mila, Chris... y a Yuuri, su hermoso Yuuri... pero ni eso pudo hacer. 

Yuuri había sido abusado... de manera terrible; había sido victima de una violación. 


	11. 10- Trance

La semana en que Yuuri Katsuki se mantuvo en Rusia después de la rueda de prensa, no se asomo por las pistas de entrenamiento del equipo de patinaje, únicamente aparecía afuera del recinto para buscar a Yuri Plisetsky o entraba para terminar de hablar con Yakov.

A Viktor le carcomía la conciencia, Yuuri no respondía ninguno de sus mensajes e ignoraba su presencia... su intranquilidad se notaba en sus entrenamientos, en los cuales Yakov terminaba regañandole o haciendo que se detuviese de plano para enviarlo a casa "Aclara lo que tengas que aclarar, no puedes patinar así"... y lo sabia, sus pasos eran poco definidos, sus saltos flojos y pesados... Todo lo contrario de lo que se veía en Plisetsky.

El campeonato nacional... Aunque aún quedaba aquella fecha entrenando con Yakov, Yuuri ya se había molestado en tomar a Yuri para corregir, incluso, interpreto él mismo la rutina junto al tigre ruso para modificar elementos y mejorar su interpretación. Yuri se sentía renovado.

De camino al hotel de Yuuri el rubio se detuvo por algunos dulces, sabia que la tradición japonesa era llevar algún presente cuando visitabas el hogar de alguien o agradecías por algo. La lluvia golpeo su cabeza y pronto se puso a llover a cantaros, aunque logro detener un taxi acabo con su ropa mojada de igual manera. Subió hasta el cuarto y golpeo dos veces, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un somnoliento Yuuri tras ella, su suave sonrisa invito a pasar al rubio.

Yuri siempre se sentía cómodo cuando se trataba del japones, el azabache mantenía siempre una postura seria y algo tímida, pero con él se daba más conversador y animado, las distintas facetas de Yuuri siempre le hacían querer ver más. Se sentó al borde de la cama, el calor del cuarto era agradable, se quito su chaqueta de animal print, quedando únicamente con su jersei negro, su ropa estaba húmeda y se sentía algo incómodo con la sensación. Cuando levanto la mirada Yuuri estaba algo sonrojado.

\- Yura... ¿Tomas supresores?- La pregunta asalto al ruso con una mala expresión.

-¿Porque? - Yuuri desvió sus ojos a otro sitio- Los únicos que tomo los proporciona la FFKK pero no son diarios, más bien son dosis irregulares antes de los campeonatos para prevenir que llegue un celo en las competencias o las semanas antes- Sintió su propio aroma entonces, naranja y licor... siempre le habían dicho que era un olor bastante fuerte para un omega, pero no era como si lo pudiese cambiar- Yo...- Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- Lo siento, debería- Un trueno hizo reaccionar bruscamente girando la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, debe ser por la lluvia- Yuuri venia saliendo del baño, tomando un vaso con agua- A mi siempre me afectan los climas fríos, sobretodo aquí que las temperaturas son tan extremas, pero puedes estar tranquilo, incluso si se adelantara tu celo, puedo manejarlo con mis supresores- Yuri sintió todo su cuerpo arder al pensar en pasar un celo con el nipón- Yakov me dijo que sin las pastillas de la FFKK sueles tener tus celos una vez al mes... eso es muy seguido e inusual ¿Nunca has visto un ginecólogo particular? - Se moría de vergüenza, pero si Yuuri lo entrenaría tendría que saber todos esos detalles.

\- Aquí en Rusia los médicos y especialistas en omegas son escasos y muy caros, hay cerca de veinte alfas por cada omega. Tras tener la seguidilla de mala racha en las competencias muchos patrocinadores dejaron de financiarme, así que solo me permito las pastillas de la FFKK, me ha ido bien con ellas hasta ahora- Yuuri asintió suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, el ruso pudo sentir suavemente el aroma omega de Yuuri... café mokka y almendras, a eso olía Yuuri, un aroma que no dejaba de ser dulce y amargo a la vez, pero el ruso podía sentir algo más ¿Porque Yuuri olía a licor de almendras? Amaretto... lo sintió hace más de un mes cuando Yuuri le confeso ser musa antes de aceptar entrenarlo, pero le seguía llamando la atención- ¿Yuuri tu...

\- Me encargare de que te atiendas en Katsa una vez estemos en américa- Dijo el nipón amablemente- Es importante mantenerte equilibrado física, emocional y hormonalmente... quiero que estés bien siempre- La mirada de ambos se mantuvo por unos segundos. Yuri lo iba a hacer, iba a besarlo, se inclino a penas unos milímetros cuando otro trueno resonó fuera- Tu ropa está húmeda- Yuuri había colocado una mano sobre el pecho del ruso tanteando su jersey- Quítatela, te pasaré otra- Yuri se sonrojó. El nipón no le dio tiempo a responder cuando comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones.

\- Desempacaste- Dijo en voz baja. Yuri había notado la semana antes de la conferencia de prensa que el aroma del nipón había cambiado... así como también el de Viktor. Temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, pero tras la conferencia, se alejaron considerablemente, al punto, que Yuuri llegaba a ignorar por completo al mayor. Plisetsky estaba seguro de que algo había sucedido ahí, pero por lo menos el sitio donde se hospedaba Yuuri no tenía ni rastro del platinado.

\- No esperaba estar en Rusia más de una semana, pero la FFKK tenía otros planes- Yuuri arrojó a la cama un buzo negro- Traje esto para dormir, pero puedo usar otra cosa, cámbiate- Dicho eso, Yuuri se fue hacia la pequeña estancia del cuarto- Estoy muy emocionado de verte en el torneo nacional- Mencionó al otro lado del muro- Has mejorado muchísimo...

\- Tenerte de guía a hecho las cosas más sencillas- Reconoció mientras se quitaba el pantalón vaquero y tomaba el buzo de Yuuri.

\- Sinceramente, creo que Viktor o Madame Lilia habrían hecho las mismas sugerencias, pero Madame no está disponible... y por lo que vi, no toleras las críticas de Viktor.

\- Ese calvo siempre está intentando que mi patinaje se parezca al suyo, incluso Yakov espera que mi ejecución sea tan limpia y teatral como la de él, pero no soy Viktor- Yuri acabo de vestirse con la sensación de tener la piel ardiendo- Lo que yo quiero patinar es más...

\- Welcome to the madness- El rubio quedó mirando a Yuuri desde el umbral de la puerta- Pero con la FFKK filtrando tus rutinas, es difícil, tienen un canon fijo de lo que esperan de un omega y no te verán más allá de eso, a menos que los fuerces... como con aquella rutina. ¿La preparaste en un solo día, verdad?

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - La prensa filtró que Plisetsky confirmó su rutina el mismo día de celebración ante los organizadores de la ISU, pero el que Yuri la había coreografiado en un solo día era algo que solo sabía Yakov- No puedo creer que Yakov sea un chismoso...

\- De hecho me lo dijo Otabek- La mención del Kazajo llamó la atención de Yura, había conseguido que el Dj armara su pista luego de insistir muchísimo al encontrarlo en un pub de Barcelona.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - Yuri noto un leve sonrojo en el japonés.

\- B- Bueno, hemos hecho cosas juntos ¡Música! Claro está, composiciones experimentales y otras colaboraciones- A Yuri muchas veces se me olvidaba que el nipón era músico, estaba acostumbrado a verlo como un bailarín y un empresario de la misma industria. Lo cierto, era que Yuuri tenía una conexión distinta con las melodías, sentía y expresaba a través de ella no solo interpretándola musicalmente, si no que también al danzar; lo hacía sobre las tablas y sobre el hielo- No nos vemos muy seguido, pero supongo que puedo decir que somos amigos.

Mientras ambos se encontraban en el sillón de la pequeña sala de estar, afuera la lluvia no daba tregua, el ruido de aquellas gotas no perturbaba lo concentrados que se encontraban ambos revisando las rutinas competidoras desde el ipad del nipón, coincidían en sus críticas aunque Yuuri apreciaba más los gestos y, Yuri, las piruetas. Pasado un rato, para dejar de hablar de "trabajo", el rubio saco de su mochila una consola y dos mandos. Ambos solían conversar en línea y jugar de vez en cuando mientras se encontraban lejos, jugar con Yuuri hombro con hombro lleno al ruso de una emoción nueva, familiar y acogedora.

Yuuri estaba en medio de un abrazo mal trecho al menor tras perder cuatro partidas por lo consideraba era responsabilidad de él, pellizcaba sus mejillas mientras Yuri no terminaba de maldecir en ruso, inglés y un poco de alemán. Un enorme trueno los hizo saltar a ambos sobre el sillón, la luz se fue y quedaron a oscuras.

Yuuri se paró rápidamente acostumbrando sus ojos a la escasez de luz para buscar una linterna en la pequeña cocina. Al iluminar a Yuri se percató que el menor estaba sonrojado y apretando sus manos en el pecho, al resonar el trueno el menor había liberado feromonas inconscientemente.

\- ¿Estas bien? - El azabache no estaba seguro de sí acercarse o no, Yuri agachó su cabeza y el movimiento de su cabello esparció su atractivo olor omega. Yuuri entendió de inmediato y se dirigió a la pieza para buscar entre sus cajones una jeringuilla, la dejó bajo una de las almohadas y se dirigió de nuevo donde el menor. Se acercó lento y toco suavemente su hombro, Yuri apartó su tacto bruscamente abrazándose a sí mismo. El aroma de Yuri comenzó a hacerse más intenso. Tocaron la puerta del cuarto- ¿Diga? - Uno de los conserjes avisó a Yuuri que el corte de luz duraría un largo periodo de tiempo ya que el generador del hotel no estaba funcionando como era debido, así que entregarían baterías y una botella de champaña a los residentes por las dificultades, pero debía bajar a la primera planta. Tras segurarse de que fuese cierto con otros inquilinos Yuuri se dispuso a bajar, No sin antes tomar al menor en brazos y dejarlo en la habitación a la fuerza- No abras a nadie, Yura- Sus ojos conectaron unos segundos, mientras que Plisetsky se encontraba sonrojado, a Yuuri le había resultado sumamente difícil resistir las ganas que quedarse ahí, aferrado a él.

Escucho cerrar la puerta principal. Moría de vergüenza ¿Porque su celo debía adelantarse precisamente cuando pasaba tiempo con Yuuri? No quería que el nipón pensara que había ido en ese estado a propósito, se sentía vulnerable y acalorado, ansioso. Se metió bajo las sabanas descubriendo el aroma de Yuuri en ellas tras la siesta que el ruso había llegado ha interrumpir horas atrás. Se negó a contestarle a Yuuri por miedo a gemir en medio de la frase. Se acurruco abrazando la almohada, bajo ella encontró una jeringuilla supresora... Yuuri ya había pensado en todo.

Con el corazón acelerado y la sensibilidad de su piel en el mínimo umbral, Yuri descartó ir directo a masturbarse y comenzó a tocar sus pezones. Quería irse, irse a casa y desahogarse solo, pero sus piernas no le permitían caminar sin parecer un cervatillo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Yuuri apagó la linterna y se recostó junto al ruso, por sobre las mantas, el menor se tensó.

\- ¿Te pusiste el supresor? - Plisetsky negó con la cabeza ignorando que estaban a oscuras y podían ver muy poco gracias a la leve luz de Luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Sintió el peso de Yuuri balancearse, de repente quito las mantas sobre el menor y bajo de un solo movimiento el pantalón de buzo hasta sus rodillas- No es algo con lo que puedas regodearte, Yura- El pinchazo en su muslo izquierdo a penas se sintió, pero el calor que asaltó todo su cuerpo a los pocos segundos era una locura.

\- Yuu... ¿Yuuri? - Apoyó ambos brazos en los hombros del nipón.

\- ¿Mucho calor? Es normal, se pasará en unos diez minutos y podrás dormir tranquilo- Katsuki abrazo al rubio y libero suavemente sus feromonas omega para calmar el calor del otro- ¿Que tal una ducha? O quizá...

\- Yuuri - El menor ni lo pensó, simplemente vio los suaves labios del azabache frente a él y su cuerpo no lo resistió. Fue un beso suave, casi inocente, lo deseaba tanto...

\- Yura- Dijo finalmente el japonés al separarse. Los ojos de Yuuri se cerraron fuertemente y en un suspiro entregó una mirada completamente afligida al menor - No debemos hacer esto, Yura...

\- Ayúdame con esto - Pidió atrevidamente llevando la mano del nipón a su entrepierna- Solo una vez Yuuri, haré como si no hubiese pasado, solo... tócame - Katsuki trago duro ¿Cuando iba a escuchar a Yuri Plisetsky hablarle así? Incluso creyó que faltaba algún insulto en esa tentadora petición.

\- Seré tu entrenador, Yura, mezclar nuestros asuntos puede ser contraproducente y...

\- Estoy lúcido, Yuuri, mi celo fue cortado con aquel medicamento, pero estoy ardiendo. No necesitas decirme que me quieres, incluso si no te gusto, está bien... yo solo - Yuuri poso su mano libre en la nuca del rubio y lo empujó hacia al frente para dejar un beso en su entrecejo.

\- Te quiero muchísimo, Yura, más de lo que crees- Plisetsky vio de nuevo al nipón cerrar los ojos afligido- Me gustas, pero mi destinado es Viktor.

Sintió que se le helaba la sangre y el mundo frenaba su paso del tiempo. Apretó la mano de Yuuri que mantenía entre las suyas y por un breve momento, pensó que lloraría.

\- Pero no estas con Viktor... él... es el destinado de tu parte omega- Levantó su mirada al nipón, para su sorpresa, los ojos de Yuuri estaban vidriosos- ¿Podría pedir entonces el cariño de tu parte alfa? O el cariño que siempre me da Yuuri... el Yuuri que nunca ha visto subgéneros y que me ve a mi- Se estaba haciendo daño, cada palabra que decía, apretaba su pecho. Viktor Nikiforov siempre aparecía como un obstáculo en su vida... un monstruo insuperable donde fuese que él estuviera.

Sentir los labios del contrario fue una sorpresa, Yuuri tomó su mentón de manera delicada, el aroma de los granos de café se hizo intenso y Yuri cedió completamente ante el nipón. Profundizó el beso escuchando con placer el gemido ante la sorpresa de parte del azabache.

La boca de Yuuri era experta, tibia y suave; la apariencia reservada del nipón no era más que una fachada cuando se trataba de la intimidad, bien sabía eso Plisetsky. Yuuri hablaba con seguridad respecto al sexo y las relaciones, tenía un punto de vista claro. Solo eran personas... eso eran en aquel preciso instante... personas que se estaban tocando, abriendo, reconociendo al otro.

Se separó del rubio con la respiración entrecortada y agitado, los ojos esmeralda del menor resplandecían por el contacto, levemente entrecerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sara tenía razón.

Llevo la cabeza del menor hacia atrás, pasó suavemente sus dedos por la línea de su garganta, posando luego su mano en la nuca, entrelazando sus dedos con las hebras doradas. Con un movimiento suave llevo el largo cabello del ruso hacia atrás. Dejo besos suaves en el hueco entre su mandíbula y la yugular, la respiración de Yuri se hizo pesada y el azabache pudo sentir el aroma cítrico aumentar. Agradecía haber tomado su propio supresor a penas despertó y sintió el aroma incipiente en el rubio.

Se extendió en la cama. Yuuri lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Se sintió extraño ¿De verdad quería empujar la amistad con el nipón a esto? Si... quería esto desde hace mucho; debía admitir que en un inicio se asustó de sentirse así con un alfa... aceptado, tranquilo y seguro; Yuuri le entregaba ese espacio que creía no existía en ningun sitio en el mundo, más que entre sus brazos.

Yakov lo noto antes que él mismo cuando el nipón llegó a darle apoyo a distintas competiciones "Deberías decirle que lo necesitas más. Quizá no te corresponda, es una posibilidad, pero no creo que te dejase solo después de eso. Será incómodo durante un tiempo, pero si lo sabes manejar, podrían seguir siendo amigos... o eso creo yo" El viejo era sabio.

Las manos del nipón se filtraron bajo el poleron, su tibia temperatura resaltaba fría ante el ardor del contrario, recibió un nuevo beso, esta vez uno completamente ansioso y lleno de deseo, comenzó a sentirse mareado cuando Yuuri levantó la tela que cubría su pecho para succionar con lascivia sus pezones endurecidos.

Estirando un brazo, Yuuri alcanzó la mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante que dejó a un costado.

Su ereccion fue atrapada por una de las manos del mayor, se tensó ante el tacto e instintivamente abrió sus piernas, Yuuri se posicionó entre ellas mientras seguia besando y lamiendo su pecho. Escalofríos y anticipación se anidaron en su vientre cuando el azabache comenzó a descender con sus besos y arrastraba su ropa interior hacia abajo.

Plisetsky estaba completamente húmedo y dispuesto, Yuuri sintió su pene dar un respingo ante aquella lujuriosa imagen. El rostro sonrojado y deseoso de Yura con sus piernas extendidas para él. Descartó la ropa interior del menor en el suelo y se acomodó entre sus piernas entregándole un nuevo beso, su mano fue directo al miembro del menor, duro y humedecido por el líquido preseminal, sin pensarlo mucho movió su mano libre a la angosta entrada dibujando pequeños círculos por sus nalgas mientras volvía a masturbarle.

Entre gemidos, sintió el frío gel escurrír en su entrepierna, los dedos de Yuuri eran hábiles y el japonés estimulaba dos puntos de placer en el rubio para hacerlo cada vez más sensible. Utilizando dos dedos, Yuuri empujó lo más profundo que pudo para curvar sus dedos y comenzar un ritmo lento pero constante. Los gemidos de Yuri por poco le hacían perder el control completo al japonés, pero no podía ceder completamente a los deseos de su alfa.

Añadió un tercer dedo tras voltear a Yura y obligarlo a levantar el trasero. El menor pareció negarse a que Yuuri le cambiara de posición, pero cedió tras sentir al japonés morder sus hombros y besar parte de su escápula tras quitarle el poleron. Tanteo con malicia el estrecho canal de Yura hasta que obtuvo aquella expresión perdida en el placer y la desesperación del calor omega, el ruso tenía sus ojos llorosos y su rostro era presa de un color rosa por la constante excitación, la humedad chorreaba por sus piernas invitando a Yuuri a realmente entrar en él, pero se abstuvo. Aceleró el ritmo y los gemidos de Yura llenaron el vacío de la habitación acompañando únicamente por la lluvia del exterior.

\- No...Yuuri, así no- Logró articular Plisetsky en medio de una respiración entrecortada por los espasmos de placer - Contigo... - Quería que Yuuri lo tomará, que su cuerpo se fundiera al aroma del mayor.

\- No voy a detenerme, Yura- Aprovechando su cordura y la vulnerabilidad del menor, Yuuri beso suavemente su cuello hasta llegar a la nuca. Curvo sus dedos añadiendo un cuarto intruso mientras pasó sus dientes tentadoramente por aquel sector donde marcaría algún día a algún omega.

¿Marcaría a un omega?

La idea asaltó su mente con estrépito. Plisetsky acabo corriéndose en la mano que mantuvo envolviendo su pene en un matador ritmo que acompañaba a como Yuuri le penetraba con sus dedos. El tibio líquido lleno la mano del nipón, Yuuri se encontraba fuertemente excitado, se apresuró al baño para limpiar sus manos sin hacer sentir al joven omega solo, volvió con papel de baño y un pequeño pote de crema.

Yuri seguía extendido en el colchón con sus piernas débiles, jadeante y satisfecho, sintió como Yuuri lo limpiaba y entonces la vergüenza se apoderó completamente de él. El nipón se había negado a tener sexo, limitándose tan solo a sus dedos... se había sentido increíble, pero seguía siendo un tanto decepcionante. Se volteó un tanto cohibido, aprovechando de taparse con las sábanas mientras el japonés rodeaba la cama para recostarse a su lado.

\- Siento haberte empujado a esto- Dijo preso de una incómoda sensación en el pecho. No quería mirar a Yuuri.

\- ¿Empujarme?- Los ojos marrones conectaron al fin con los del ruso tras obligarle a levantar la mirada hacia él- Siempre tuve la opción de dejarte aquí a que se pasara solo tu calor o de llevarte en brazos si fuese necesario hasta la ducha de agua fría... me gusta tener esto contigo Yura...- Le gustaba Yuri.

\- Pero entonces... ¿Porque tú... tú no...- Las mejillas de Yuri se pusieron de un rojo intenso- Tú no sacaste...

\- No tenía ningún condón- Ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada a otro lado de la habitación. Le gustaba Yuri.

Le gustaba Yuri. Sara tenía razón... entonces ¿Que pasaría con Viktor?


	12. 11- Conexión

Despertó junto a Yura, el menor aferrado a su pecho como si no hubiese un mañana.

Repaso todo lo del día anterior.

Tras tomar una ducha, Yuuri llamo por comida a domicilio cuando al fin volvió la luz, cenaron y se fueron a la cama. Él mismo le sugirió a Yuri que se quedara con él en el hotel tras lo sucedido y teniendo en cuenta el temporal que hacia afuera. Yuuri termino acostándose con una camiseta manga larga que no usaría al día siguiente y boxers; el rubio se quedo estático por horas antes de que cruzara una palabra.

\- ¿Estamos bien, verdad, Yuuri?- El azabache se volteo completamente mirando a Yuri, pero él seguía con la mirada entrecerrada hacia el techo- Es decir... no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan raras entre nosotros y tampoco quiero tener problemas con Viktor... definitivamente no me ayudaría algo como eso...

\- ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda decir Viktor? - La mirada de Yuri fue difícil de descifrar... rabia, molestia, decepción. Yuuri posó su mano abierta sobre el pecho del menor, Yura le dirigió la mirada entonces para encontrarse con la calidez de ese extraño color vino de los iris del japonés. 

-... es tu destinado - Como le dolía decirlo. Aquel sentimiento se arremolinaba en su pecho y le quemaba como lava ¿Porque era tan incomodo, tan difícil? Ya tenía suficiente con su lucha interna de si le gustaba o no el nipón, ahora debía sumar aquel lazo... y con Viktor ¿Porque el calvo? - No soy nada en comparación a eso, por más que quisiera...- Amarte... Quería amar a Yuuri. De verdad. Sin máscaras ni miedo, pero competir con un lazo de destinados era ridiculo. Su abuelo se casó con su destinada, Yuri había visto la fuerza de un amor como ese.

\- Viktor no lo sabe- La sorpresa en aquellas esmeraldas le obligó a explicar- Me mantengo casi completamente sedado... mi omega no se expresa a menos que yo lo desee, lo mismo con mi alfa, mantengo una dosis de supresores de amplio espectro... me es casi imposible desenvolverme en el día a día sin esas pastillas. Tengo mayor manejo de mi instinto alfa, así que no lo dopo por completo, pero mi omega casi siempre está dormido...

\- ¿Porque? Es decir... Se que si al menos no te acostaste con Viktor estas semanas, algo tuvieron. Sentí tu olor en el ¿Como no se dio cuenta? - El rubio acabó volteando todo su cuerpo hacia al nipón.

\- El lazo de destinados es algo químico, ambas partes deben sentir plenamente al otro para identificar el lazo- Ninguno emitió otra palabra. Yuri se acercó al japonés y se acurrucó en su pecho sintiendo los latidos del mayor en su oído, Yuuri acarició el cabello del rubio suavemente. Se sentía en calma, se sentía bien. ¿Que debería hacer? 

\- ¿No quieres que Viktor te reconozca como su destinado?- Pregunto finalmente el ruso tras unos minutos.

\- Me da miedo que el mundo me reconozca como omega. No es que me importe o me parezca mal personalmente, pero existen negocios importantes basados en mi imagen como alfa, necesito trabajarlo de manera calma para que cuando de la noticia no golpee negativamente a nadie...

\- Por eso me dijiste que al final de mi temporada, estarías causando revuelo.

\- Exactamente... por lo demás, te he hecho parte de ello, espero que no te moleste - Yuri levanto su mirada al japonés, se veía triste.

\- ¿Porque sientes miedo que se diga de repente?- No pudo evitarlo, necesitaba saber. 

La curiosidad mato al gato.

Yuuri se removió y se sentó en la cama. Hace bastante tiempo, cuando recién había conocido al japonés, Yura recordaba haberle consultado al japonés por sus cicatrices, a lo que él respondió simplemente con que había sido un accidente.

Fue su segundo año en junior. Su primera temporada había resultado realmente bien gracias a Minako como su entrenadora y había obtenido la plata en el junior Grand Prix, ahora había obtenido el bronce, no era lo que habían esperado pero estaba realmente contento. Después los recuerdos se volvían difusos... recordó haber encontrado a Louis en los camarines, era relativamente tarde... después todo eran gritos y él llorando, cubría su nuca como podía, forcejearon... la fuerza de Louis era bestial, sus garras se le aferraban desde las costillas. Jamás había presenciado un celo alfa.

Fue la entrenadora de Louis quien los encontró, era delta, espanto a Louis utilizando sus feromonas a las que el patinador reaccionó inmediatamente volviendo a entrar en razón, se separó de Yuuri horrorizado de él mismo y se puso a llorar en un rincón. Minako llegó al rato después desesperada por no encontrar a su pupilo, el hallazgo fue muchísimo peor. Sacaron a Yuuri por las puertas traseras del estadio arriba del auto de la entrenadora de Louis, el pequeño alfa no dejaba de llorar tras haber sido pinchado con dos supresores. Yuuri sangraba y había caído desmayado tras la situación.

Su incidente obligó a la ISU a exigir medicación para los subgéneros desde los doce años en toda categoría, Louis fue expulsado además de recibir una multa por la Federación Francesa y tener que pagar indemnización, la seguridad de Yuuri fue resguardada ocultando su identidad.

Yuri acabo sentado en la cama horrorizado tras lo que había escuchado de la misma boca del nipón. Yuuri acabó quitándose la camiseta, se sentó frente a Yura y sus ojos a pesar de mostrarse decididos también se mostraban vulnerables. Tomó las manos del menor con un evidente temblor en todo el cuerpo y las dirigió bajo sus costillas.

El ruso dejó que Yuuri le guiara, tenía cicatrices en sus costados, finas y casi imperceptibles a la vista, pero no al tacto... se levantaban suavemente hasta llegar a sus caderas.

Era lo correcto, necesitaba abrirse con Yuri como no lo había logrado hacer con Viktor, dejó que las yemas del menor acariciaran suavemente su piel, intentaba controlar su temblor pero era sumamente difícil. Soltó las manos de Yuri antes de poder llegar a donde acaban sus marcas, el rubio alejo sus manos entonces... esperando...

\- ¿Temes que el que te muestren como un omega... Te exponga a esto de nuevo? - Yuri suavizó su tono de voz lo más posible.

\- No quiero que me vean solo por esto, por ser omega... construí un imperio junto a Mari y una empresa completa junto a Minako y Yuko. El valor de todo aquello sigue siendo el mismo siendo yo un alfa o un omega...

\- Porque sigues siendo Yuuri- El ruso junto su frente a la del japonés, tomando sus manos para acariciar suavemente el dorso con sus pulgares- Deberías de confiarle esto a Viktor, puede ser un idiota algunas veces pero de seguro actuaría correctamente con algo como esto...

\- No lo hizo- Yuuri quito sus manos del tacto del menor y volvió a su puesto- Por lo general mis manos son las que siempre llaman la atención a quienes me están conociendo- Puso ambas manos en su nuca entrelazando sus dedos, las marcas se hacían más claras... repetidas mordidas, incluso en el dorso y sus muñecas- Irónicamente son las que más rápido acepte... - Se colocó nuevamente la camiseta- Pero las de mis costados... Viktor las descubrió a la fuerza - Yura se apoyó en su hombro dejando un suave beso intentando conciliar más tranquilidad en Yuuri- Quise matarlo... me di vuelta tan rápido que no se como lo deje en el suelo, mis garras surgieron por si solas- El menor entendía entonces la actitud que habían adoptado ambos.

\- Te invadió- Le apoyo Yuri- Es algo sumamente difícil para ti y Viktor transgredió aquellos límites.

\- Fue mi error... no debí acostarme con él y acceder a esa parte de mi que solo quería tocarle. Debo conocerlo antes.

Cuando Sara le explicó que estaba bien que le gustara Yuri teniendo a Viktor como destinado, no le hizo mucho sentido... hasta ahora. Se recostó nuevamente y atrajo al rubio hacia él, no quería decir nada más, no quería tener que decir nada más... y Yuri no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó abrazar.

Antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto Yuri tomó nuevamente su ropa, que ya estaba seca, pero para sorpresa del nipón, el rubio se quedó con el buzo con que durmió en las manos.

\- ¿Lo quieres?- Yuuri pregunto ladeando la cabeza, el sonrojo del menor le hizo gracia.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no... solo pensaba lavarlo- Dijo esquivando la mirada entretenida del japonés.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso- Yuuri tomó uno de sus polerones deportivos, era gris con un estampado de pez coi a un lado del pecho, es la espalda baja tenía un círculo rojo con la palabra Japan en letras sencillas; tomó el buzo negro que Yuri mantenía en sus manos y le entregó aquella prenda- Quédate con este y me lo entregas una vez llegues a Estados Unidos ¿Esta bien? - Yuri recibió el nuevo poleron con ambas manos - A demás, ese si huele a mi...

\- Como si quisiera recordar el olor a katsudon- Yuuri río, volvía el tigre de siempre. 

\- De nuevo- Minako no le daba tregua, sus dos semanas en Rusia obligaron a la bailarina a tomar otro bailarín como primer danseur en su ausencia- Tengo tres días para ponerte al corriente del resto del grupo, así que espero hagas relucir tu resistencia, Yuuri ¿Que te retuvo tanto tiempo allá? - Yuuri estaba agotado, pero se sentó en el suelo para aprovechar el calor y estirar sus extremidades.

\- La FFKK quiere que Yuri vuelva a destacar pero teme que su figura más fuerte sea un omega- Se levantó estirando sus piernas contra la barra- Me dieron un montón de directrices que encontré absurdas, afortunadamente Yakov y Giorgi me indicaron cómo lidiar con varias tratándose de Yura- También Ivanna, pero esa parte la omitiría.

\- Muchos países se niegan a que los omega tomen grandes puestos...

\- Pero es porque sólo logran ver eso, no ven más allá de "omega"- Dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos- Yo quiero mostrarles la persona - Minako quedó mirando a Yuuri un largo rato... esa decisión en su mirada ya la había visto antes, cuando dictó que brillaría en las tablas del mundo del ballet, y lo logró. Sonrió para si misma y aplaudió.

\- Bien, de nuevo desde el inicio y después te integras al grupo.

Se ausento todo un día y cuando volvió a entrenar Yakov estaba furioso, pero la alegría en su corazón podía con cualquier dilema que surgiese. Yuuri le quería y eso bastaba para ser feliz... estaba envuelto en el aroma de Yuuri, había pensado en dejar aquel poleron solo para él en su intimidad, pero sentir a Yuuri cerca era una tentación demasiado grande; el poleron era oversize y la capucha llegaba a cubrirle casi todo el rostro, ya había terminado su secuencia y esperaba las ordenes de Yakov sentado en las gradas dejando ver únicamente su boca mientras tenia puestos sus audífonos... ignorando al mundo.

Mila observaba divertida hacia arriba cuando Viktor llego hasta ella, había logrado mejorar sus componentes, el campeonato nacional estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- ¿Porque tan entretenida?- Pregunto el platinado tras tomar su botella de agua junto a la barrera.

\- Yura ha estado en su burbuja toda la mañana- Viktor levanto la mirada hacia el menor - Me alegro mucho por él, lo debiste ver mientras entrenaba, parecía un nuevo Yuri Plisetsky- Viktor miro curioso al patinador rubio, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y volvió a lo suyo.

Tras terminar su entrenamiento Yakov se acerco a Viktor satisfecho. En la salida del recinto se encontró con Yuri de frente, la actitud del menor fue la misma de siempre y le esquivo de manera grosera, pero el platinado se vio obligado a voltear cuando sintió ese familiar aroma en el ruso; noto entonces que el poleron que había llevado el rubio durante todo el día decía "japan" en la espalda, tomo a Yuri desde el hombro y lo volteo cabreado, el rubio se quito los audífonos.

\- ¿Que mierda te pasa a ti?- Viktor se acerco y el aroma se hizo más fuerte... era el olor de Yuuri... granos de café y chocolate amargo.

\- ¿Así que fue un busca de un omega y no tuviste problema en abrirte a él, verdad?- Estaba siendo grosero a sabiendas- ¿A caso no era una amistad sincera?- Yuri frunció el ceño y sonrió sarcástico.

\- No tienes idea de que estas hablando, viejo - Yuri se quito la capucha y guardo los audífonos en el bolsillo canguro del poleron, su cabello estaba en una trenza suelta hacia atrás medio enrollada en su cuello- No entenderías aunque te explicara...

\- ¿Es tan difícil decir que simplemente follaron?- La risa de Viktor fue irónica, el platinado se cruzo de brazos, Yuri le miro con lastima.

\- Es a ti a quien le duele decirlo- Golpe directo - Si crees que yo voy a Yuuri y él viene a mi porque somos alfa y omega entonces no has entendido nada de como es él- Yuri se volteo para seguir su camino pero Viktor le volvió a hacer girar hacia él, parecía querer decir algo más pero las palabras quedaron en su boca, sus ojos se mostraron vulnerables y su mano retrocedió para tomar la que tenia libre. Yuri quedo impresionado... parecía ser un hombre devastado, que había perdido lo más importante que tenia ¿En verdad no sabia del lazo que tenia con Katsuki?- Dale tiempo...- Viktor levanto la mirada hacia él menor- Yuuri es la persona más amable y comprensible que he conocido jamás, no es de guardar rencores- "La ira es para los cobardes" recordó- ¿Metiste la pata? Sí, pero si eres inteligente... volverán a hablar... - Viktor sintió una daga en el pecho... Yuuri le había contado lo sucedido al rubio.

\- ¿Que te hace estar tan seguro?- Yuri apretó sus puños dentro del bolsillo del poleron "Porque son destinados, imbécil", no podía decircelo, era una lastima que no hubiese sabido tratar a Yuuri como corresponde, en su mente, para Plisetsky era difícil imaginar a cualquier persona que no fuese capaz de sentirse bien con el simple hecho de conocer a Yuuri... Comprendía ahora el porque Yuuri siempre se escuchaba tan sabio y admirable; la vida le había hecho cruzar muchísimas dificultades. Encajaba con Viktor, claro que sí, pero el platinado había arruinado todo al empujar al japones cuando el evidentemente no podía más.

\- Porque le conozco bien- Resumió. Viktor le dejo ir finalmente y tras decir y pensar todo aquello, Yuri sintió su estado de felicidad reducirse un tanto... Viktor siempre seria la piedra en el zapato.

O eso pensaba.

Yuuri ni si quiera se había quitado las zapatillas cuando subió a las oficinas del teatro para encontrarse con Phitchit y Chihoko, Minako le seguía desde atrás con el ramo de flores que le habían dado a Yuuri, regañándolo. El tailandés tenia puesto el streaming desde hace un rato y Chihoko había preparado té el cual inundaba la oficina de un agradable aroma.

\- ¿Ya salieron?- Chihoko negó con la cabeza, Yuuri suspiro aliviado.

\- Acaba de salir de la pista Matt, ahora entra Viktor y al final Yuri- Explico el moreno. Yuuri se acerco a él junto a la laptop apoyándose en el hueco de su hombro, Minako llego tras él apoyándose en Yuuri- Fue una muy buena presentación.

\- Viktor y Yura pueden hacerlo mucho mejor- El azabache había estado enviándose mensajes diarios con el rubio y haciendo algunas vídeo-llamadas hablando de aquella competición, el rubio se sentía realmente emocionado.

\- Los rusos tienen a Yuuri completamente hechizado- Comento Chihoko burlona al tiempo que Yuuri le daba una mirada cómplice.

\- Wow, mira a Viktor, en serio amo ese traje- Nikiforov salio como siempre lanzando besos al publico.

El tema que usaba Viktor aquella temporada era "Deseo", algo que transmitía con todo su cuerpo y movimientos más sensuales que lo normal. Viktor era un seductor, pero uno elegante y enigmático; su traje azul estaba inspirado en motivos árabes, era el genio de la lampara, simplemente debes decirle que es lo que quieres, él te concederá todo. Yuuri lo vio preparar la salida para un flip cuádruple perfecto y no pudo evitar juntar sus manos cuando lo vio en la pose final. Viktor Nikiforov sin lugar a dudas siempre seria un dios del hielo.

Junto a la barrera estaba Yuri, ya listo acompañado por Yakov y Giorgi, se veía sumamente concentrado; al nipón de dolió notar que los gritos y vítores eran considerablemente menos que cuando salió Matt de la pista, pero ahí estaba... de pie en medio de la pista, con aquella mirada solemne y calculada, el tema de su temporada había sido "Salvaje" vestía un traje que lo hacia lucir como un verdadero tigre, su cabello recogido en múltiples trenzas atadas en bucles en su nuca tenían diversas argollas puestas, su maquillaje blanco tornasolado lo hacia parecer una esfinge de cristal... era hermoso; su cuerpo se movía con furia y elegancia al mismo tiempo, Yuuri noto el esfuerzo que Yuri estaba haciendo por transmitir aquella fuerza animal, era majestuoso. Una sobre rotación hizo a todos en aquella oficina emitir un ligero "Ouh" por lo bajo, incluso Chihoko tras convivir años junto a Yuuri coreografiando para distintos patinadores sabia reconocer ya aquellos elementos. 

Tras acabar su rutina, los vítores en el estadio se hicieron oír. Había sido una presentación diferente, se notaba en todos los movimientos del rubio, se sentía de nuevo enamorado del hielo. Yuuri estaba ansioso por escribirle, eso había sido maravilloso.

Las cámaras enfocaron a Yuri camino al Kiss and Cry, el menor no mostraba estar muy convencido de su rendimiento, pero entonces una cámara le enfoco directamente... sonrío, una verdadera y cálida sonrisa, ladeo un poco la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano mientras Yakov le pedía avanzar. Todo el publico enloqueció y es que, por unos segundos, se reflejo aquel Yuri Plisetsky con diecisiete años que había llegado al mundo del patinaje senior para acabar con quien se le pusiera en frente.

"Sé que me estas viendo, Yuuri" Pensó cuando saludo a la cámara, Yakov lo movió rápidamente sin esperarse la respuesta del publico a aquel gesto que dio Yuri. Viktor sintió escalofríos porque ese gesto, era del nipón. La manera en que suavemente inclinaba la cabeza al sonreír.

Plisetsky se levanto de su asiento impresionado entre que miraba la pantalla con el tablero de puntuaciones y sus ojos saltaban desde aquella imagen hasta Yakov. Había conseguido el podio... Por debajo de Viktor, claro, pero sobre Matt. Había conseguido la plata de las nacionales Rusas.

Yuuri tomo su teléfono cuando anunciaron al siguiente patinador en la pista.

<< Eso fue hermoso. Ahora iremos por más ¡Eres increíble, Yura! >>

A penas lo envió, levanto la mirada hacia la oficina, Phitchit y Chihoko hablando entre ellos y Minako aun viendo al siguiente patinador.

<< ¡Felicitaciones por el oro Viktor!"

Lo dejo sencillo, sin saber que más añadir, lo envió sin más. Viktor había transgredido sus limites, pero el también fue descuidado, quizá era egoísta querer seguir hablando con Viktor tras aclarar lo que sentía por Plisetsky, pero era algo que sentía que no podía quedar de esa manera.

Tras llegar a casa junto a Pithchit toda la serenidad se fue de golpe. A pesar de lo que habían hablado y que el mismo tailandes le dejo en claro que no quería verle hace más de un mes... ahí estaba; Seung Gil- Lee estaba en la puerta de la casa de Yuuri, se veía más delgado y con evidentes ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero Yuuri no cedería tan fácil solo por verlo demacrado y miserable. Nadie tocaba a su manada.

Phitchit sintió encogerse en el puesto de copiloto, Yuuri se apresuro a colocar una mano sobre una de sus rodillas y el moreno agradeció el soporte. Respirando profundamente, Phitchit cerro los ojos... había decidido tener a su cachorro y si de algo estaba seguro... era que ese cachorro no era de Seung y debía afrontarlo. 


	13. 12- Devaluación programada

\- Hablarán adentro- Pitchit no necesito escuchar otra palabra para acatar la orden de Yuuri.

Seung frunció el ceño cuando Phitchit le indicó que debía entrar. Yuuri llamó a Vicchan y se lo llevó al segundo piso para que no molestase mientras Phitchit hablaba con el alfa.

Sentados en el salón, se quedaron en un largo e incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper. Phitchit podía notar el nerviosismo del coreano en el aire, Seung siempre se mostraba como alguien sereno, metódico... algunos dirían calculador.

Levantó la mirada hacia el tailandés... se veía distinto. La piel reluciente y su cabello un poco más largo ¿Que había estado haciendo? Los últimos meses con Pitchit a penas se tocaban en la intimidad; si bien el moreno le llenaba de besos y caricias, él siempre encontraba una excusa para no llegar a la cama junto al omega... se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde, llegaba a casa a revisar entrevistas y artículos, cuando Phitchit iba a competir sentía que estaba más lejos que nunca y aunque tomaba el teléfono con la intención de marcarle, su orgullo se lo impedía, de cierta forma, se negaba a creer que el omega del tailandés era indiferente a él... pero entonces se dio cuenta que no había sentido el celo de Phitchit ¿Lo había suprimido?

Comenzó a sentir celos y antes de percatarse, los forcejeos y empujones se volvieron golpes y bofetadas... Phitchit no le respondía, simplemente se encerraba. Intuía que Phitchit estaba viendo a alguien más ¿Porque no le buscaba? Comenzó a sospechar de todos... JJ, Leo, Emil, Yuuri e incluso de los betas y omegas como Giacometti, Klaus o Plisetsky. No le gustaba aparecer e en las competencias, sentía que todos querían arrebatarle el amor del tailandés... luego de que Katsuki discutiera fuertemente con él, Phitchit le pidió que se mantuviera al margen.

Que hubiese recurrido al nipón por ayuda indicaba que había pasado el límite, aquel día en el aeropuerto se sentía a gusto con el moreno aferrado a él aún cuando los otros patinadores se acercaban... pero noto un detalle demasiado importante, con los únicos quien Phitchit se sonrojaba genuinamente, era Giacometti, Yuuri y Leo, y eso le hizo hervir la sangre en el momento en que el suizo se acercó.

Por una parte se alegraba de que fuese Yuuri quien acogiese a Phitchit, la presencia del japonés impediría que cometiera alguna estupidez. Cuando le enfrento en el Ice Castle, Seung sintió a su alfa encogerse y buscar refugio, sabía que si se atrevía a mostrar sus colmillos de nuevo, Yuuri iría por su garganta.

Todo olía a Yuuri, la pregnancia de su alfa inundaba la casa, y para el alfa escarmentado de Seung, era una clara señal de "pórtate bien". Se mezclaban algunas esencias dulces en el aire. Podía sentir el olor de vainilla y mango de Phitchit, se me apretaba el corazón.

\- ¿Porque has venido?- Rompió finalmente el hielo el tailandés- No deje ninguna pertenencia en tu casa, ni tengo nada tuyo. Mi copia de llaves la deje en conserjería y sé que las recibiste- Phitchit no le miraba a los ojos y su cuerpo denotaba tensión.

\- Phitchit sé que fui un estupido, no merecías nada de lo te he hecho, fue injustificado y yo... - Sus palabras no llegaban al moreno, Phitchit simplemente apretaba sus manos, aferradas frente a si mismo- Escucha... estoy iniciando terapia... quiero ser mejor, una persona capaz de amar plenamente, sin inseguridades...

\- Me alegro que estes arreglando tu conducta Seung, de verdad- Sus ojos al fin conectaron con los del tailandés- Pero espero que lo estés haciendo por ti, de forma genuina...

\- Phitchit, yo...

\- No volveré- Se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral, una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla del coreano que fue secada enseguida- No hay más. No puedo... yo... ya no puedo amarte, Seung- No pudo contener el resto de sus lágrimas o sus sollozos. Yuuri, que se había mantenido desde el segundo piso en la escalera, sintió que su pecho se encogía ante la tristeza de aquellas palabras- No puedo ignorar todo y seguir como antes... no ahora- Porque ya no podía pensar simplemente en él.

\- Me equivoque, se que me equivoque, lo siento, lo siento tanto, yo aún te quiero Phitchit, te daría el mundo...

\- Tan sólo te quería a ti- Las lágrimas de Phitchit caían solas-... pero ya no importa ¿Verdad?

\- Podemos arreglar esto juntos- Dijo el coreano recobrando la compostura- Partir de cero. Puedo mejorar si es por ti, Chuu- Phitchit cubrió su rostro ante la impotencia de la situación.

\- Seung... debes mejorar por ti- Entendiendo finalmente que no habría forma de convencer al moreno, Seung hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros y suspiró- Pero no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Me gustaría... me gustaría que siguiésemos hablando- Dijo tras respirar lentamente un par de veces y dirigía una mirada mucho más tranquila al tailandés- No solo eres la persona a la que más he amado, Phitchit, sinceramente creo que has sido mi primer amigo... quizá no sea de la misma forma, pero no quisiera perder eso por completo.

\- Lo pensaré, gracias Seung- El coreano se retiró en silencio, se escuchó un leve chillido de Vicchan, que sintió el pesar del ambiente. Cuando Phitchit volvió a entrar a la casa, el caniche se le acercó preocupado, restregando su nariz contra sus manos pidiendo una caricia.

\- Lo hiciste bien, amigo- Phitchit se arrojó a sus brazos y finalmente se permitió llorar.

Había sido un día agetreado, estaban ambos destrozados emocionalmente. Yuuri casi en extasis y Phitchit en un abismo.

Obligó a Phitchit a tomar un baño preparando la tina... fue sorpresivo notarlo desnudo en la puerta del baño antes de que Yuuri lo llamara. Soportando el pudor que le provocaba aún a Yuuri ver al tailandés completamente desvestido, tomó su mano y lo atrajo había él, acariciando su cabello y posando la otra mano en la curva de su cintura; las feromonas de Yuuri calmaban... incluso Sara se lo dijo alguna vez, tan dulce y empalagoso que adormecía. Ese era su efecto, al menos, en los omegas; los alfas podían obsesionarse... bien sabía eso.

Phitchit entró a la tina permitiendo que Yuuri lavara su cabello. Shampoo neutro, el nipón detestaba que se mezclaran muchos aromas, su olfato era hipersensible y siempre colocaba inhibidor bajo su nariz.

\- Pensé que le mencionarías lo del cachorro- Se libero al fin de aquella incógnita.

\- Creo, que si de algo puedo estar completamente seguro, es que este cachorro no es de Seung- Phitchit parecía confundido y preocupado a la vez- De cualquier forma, mi relación con Seung estaba sentenciada a acabar así, jamás conseguimos hacer compatible nuestras carreras...

\- ¿Puedo saber de quien es, entonces? - El tailandés miró a Yuuri con evidente culpabilidad- No debes, si no quieres- Phitchit exhalo pesado.

\- Christophe Giacometti...

Feliz.

Realmente había logrado el podio. Durante años, pensó que la plata y el bronce eran medallas perdedoras... cuán equivocado estaba. Miraba la pieza redonda en su cuello con fascinación, a pesar de haber ganado otros campeonatos nacionales antes, aquella medalla se sentía distinta... le daba la seguridad, la fuerza, el deseo de reclamar a Yuuri para obtener lo mejor de ambos. No competiría para ganarle al resto, competiría para ser su único juez y verdugo "El único que puede ponerle valor a Yuri Plisetsky es Yuri Plisetsky... que nadie te diga lo contrario Yura, si dejas que un comentario, un artículo en el periódico o en una revista, escrito por quien sabe quien, te afecte. Les entregas el poder de definir quien eres..." Él es el Tigre ruso sobre hielo, la próxima leyenda del patinaje.

Mila abrazaba a Yuri felicitando su rutina y ciertamente su ejecución e interpretación habían sido muy buenas. Viktor se acercó para felicitar al menor, aunque Yuri le respondió con una morisqueta al sentir la mano de Viktor revolviendo su cabello, este lo dejó, relajando sus hombros al tacto. Se retiraron en una furgoneta que los derivaría al hotel, allí celebrarían con licor y buena comida por la noche.

El rubio buscó su celular entre el equipo deportivo en su bolso... allí encontró el mensaje de Yuuri. El nipón debió presentar su última obra de ballet temprano por la mañana, por la hora del mensaje noto que Yuuri debió haberlo visto por Internet en algún directo; el rubor en sus mejillas subió rápidamente hasta sus orejas y una risa infantil surgió desde lo más sincero de si mismo.

"Iremos por más" No cabía duda de ello.

Se topó con Viktor en los pasillos del hotel, el platinado también iba sonriendo, el rubio lo supo de inmediato.

\- ¿Te ha hablado?- Viktor supo a quien se refería el menor, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y simplemente asintió- Así es él... - Un bichito mordió en su pecho, pero lo ignoro... no fue capaz de preguntarle a Yuuri si él le quería de la misma romántica manera, pues en su mente, lo más natural era que Yuuri quisiera a su destinado.

\- Tu rutina se vio distinta esta vez, en verdad conectaste- Comentó Viktor. Era cierto, se sentía distinto respecto al hielo.

\- Supongo que el cerdo da muy buenos concejos... - Dijo levantando los hombros.

\- Más le vale, porque él es tu nuevo entrenador- Yuri quedó mirando a Viktor, que caminaba hacia el elevador del hotel y lo detuvo antes de tocar la botonera, el platinado se volteó a verlo con expresión atenta.

\- Quizá... quizá sea impertinente, pero ¿Que sientes por Yuuri? - El mayor frunció el ceño.

\- No creo que sea algo que te importe, Yura...

\- A mi me gusta- Viktor se quedó de frente al rubio con una mirada neutra- Yuuri es tranquilo y decidido al mismo tiempo, dice las palabras correctas siempre y pareciera leer tu mente mientras hablas con él. No le importan los subgéneros o lo que vaya a decir la gente, tiene total seguridad de lo que hace, pero tiene un límite- Yuri se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos- El espacio de Yuuri no es algo que puedas tomar a destajo, él es quien lo entrega, si lo obligas, se esconde... - Los ojos aquamarine de Viktor conectaron con aquellas esmeraldas, pero se veía molesto.

\- No quiero escuchar esto Yura, se que cometí un error, el alcohol me vuelve imbecil...

\- Viktor a lo que yo iba era...

\- Me gusta también- La aclaración pegó en el menor como una cubeta de agua fría- Pero siendo él un alfa, no puedo competir con un omega- No, Viktor no estaba entendiendo nada. Dejó que el mayor se fuera y el partió de regreso a su habitación.

La mañana siguiente todos los patinadores lucían alegres y trasnochados al mismo tiempo, el hotel completo había sido alquilado por la FFKK para recibir a todos los equipos de patinadores. Viktor se había embriagado y acabó semidesnudo, como siempre, intentando bailar junto a Mila. Para la sorpresa del rubio, otros patinadores se acercaron a él a felicitarle, aunque fueran de otras categorías todos dejaban en claro lo atrayente que se les hacia su estilo de patinaje.

Yuri llegó a su apartamento... era pequeño; Madame Lilia insistió en que quedase en su residencia, pero al joven patinador le pareció incorrecto. Estar en aquella abadía le recordaba sus primeros años donde el encuadre junto a Yakov mostraba una extraña familia un tanto disfuncional pero que trabajaba para llegar a buen puerto. Su apartamento actual solo tenía una habitación, casi todos los muebles eran blancos aunque tenían el sello Plisetsky con mantas y cojines en animal print o de cuero sintético y aplicaciones metálicas. Potya se paseaba presumida por la cocina mientras Yuri preparaba café, la gata se restregaba contra la puerta baja de la alacena... la muy pilla sabe que ahí están sus latas de alimento. Acabo abriendo una lata y sirviéndosela para luego sentarse en el sillón con su laptop encima, Yuuri había cerrado su temporada alta de ballet presentando El Lago de los cisnes. Las imágenes del nipón siempre le dejaban sin habla.

\- Te veías precioso- La ventana en donde tenía el chat con el japonés se abrió sin percatarse que había aceptado la llamada.

\- Giorgi de lucio con el maquillaje, había estado practicando todo el mes- Explicó el rubio entre risas.

\- Sin el maquillaje te hubieses visto fantástico igual ¿El traje era de Dina, verdad?- Era la voz de Valerius Evans, la presencia del colorín seguía dándole escalofríos al ruso.

\- No te entrometas, Val- Yuri abrió la pestaña para visualizar la cámara del nipón, el azabache llevaba una bata de seda mientras que Valerius se veía más atrás a torso descubierto, Yuri frunció el ceño- ¿Todo bien, Yura?

\- ¿Donde estas? - Yuuri sonrió a la cámara.

\- En un hotel en mitad de New York, mañana tendremos entrevista junto a Valerius y hemos venido antes, me interesa ver algunas propiedades por aquí- Desde el fondo, el diseñador también miraba a la cámara, Yuri se sintió cohibido.

\- ¿Abrirás un nuevo estudio de danza?

\- Oh, no, tenemos tres estudios en esta ciudad, estaba pensando en mudarme aquí- Yuuri lo dijo de forma simple, de hecho Minako ya había destinado parte de su tiempo en comprar oficinas para entregarle a los estudios un punto de negocios; no había pasado por su mente mudarse a una mejor ciudad hasta plantearse el ser entrenador, lo único que había tenido claro para ese entonces es que necesitaba buscar una propiedad sin escaleras, por la edad de Vicchan - La entrevista la subirán luego a internet, por si quieres verla...

\- ¿Porque me interesaría oírte hablar todo el tiempo, katsudon? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer...

\- ¿Oh, en serio? Yo lo hago, me gusta verte interactuar en televisión, te vez intimidante, aunque sé que eres un dulce- Rio el japonés.

\- ¿Que? Ya verás que tan dulce puedo ser, cerdo- Las cejas de Yuri se curvaron, el nipón no podía evitar que le hiciera gracia- ¡Sigues viéndome como un niño!

\- Para nada Yura, simplemente no creo que seas el frío y grosero patinador que la gente ve en televisión- Yuuri inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras le dirigía aquella mirada risueña al ruso... maldito cerdo, lo desarmaba sin si quiera estar presente- Bueno Yura, solo quería felicitarte, estoy muy contento por ti, se nos vienen grandes cosas ¿Verdad?

\- Por supuesto- Yuri acabo de beber su café mientras su gata se paseó indiferente frente a la cámara, el rubio la acunó en sus brazos- Hablamos luego piggy, descansa.

\- Descansa, Yura.

A Yuuri no le gustaban los night shows, llegó junto a Valerius en un auto gris con ventanas polarizadas, Phitchit se había quedado en el departamento del colorín junto a Vicchan y los gatos del diseñador, dos gatos persas de color gris que Yuuri era incapaz de identificar.

Las maquilladoras de volcaron a ambos a penas llegaron. Yuuri vestía un traje azul rey diseñado por Valerius, el cual tenía las solapas negras aterciopeladas con un bordado en hilos color burdeo metalizado de dragones y patrones típicos japoneses, los pantalones tiro alto se apegaban a sus caderas acentuando sus curvas naturales al ser omega, pues sus caderas eran más anchas, aunque la gente parecía ignorarlo, de hecho, la chaqueta tenia un corte curvilíneo en la espalda para generar aquella perspectiva típica de omega. Era un desafío, Valerius que había dicho públicamente que era omega para no colocarse en un escenario aún más difícil diciendo que era gamma, vestía un traje olivo con detalles dorados con cortes restos y marcados que encuadraban su espalda dando un aspecto más dominante. Las encargadas del maquillaje se sorprendieron que cuando creyeron todo terminado, Valerius se paró para quedar junto al nipón y comenzar a maquillar sus párpados... una suave sombra rojo ladrillo mientras que bajo la línea de agua difuminó una sombra grisácea, los propios párpados del diseñador brillaban en dorado.

Daban una imagen completamente indefinida... andrógina... no había alfa ni omega, ni si quiera hombre o mujer. Valerius llevaba su cabello suelto y sus bucles cobrizos caían elegantes hacia atrás, Yuuri tenía su cabello peinado ligeramente hacia un lado. Los encargados de vestuario quedaron impresionados y la productora del programa de veía un poco consternada. 

Ingresaron al estudio con Valerius tomado del brazo del nipón, el conductor se veía alegre y pasados los minutos del programa se dedicaron a calificar los vestuarios del último evento de moda realizado en Los Ángeles. Mientras Valerius hablaba con propiedad y entusiasmo, Yuuri hacía comentarios acotados. Entonces comenzaron a comentar sobre los vestuarios de los panelistas.

\- Yuuri... oh, Yuuri tu traje es asombroso- La presentadora hablaba con ambas manos enmarcando su rostro mientras sostenía sus tarjetas de diálogo en una- Es muy atrevido lucir un corte tan acentuado para omegas, pero se te ve fan-tás-ti-co ¿Nos darías una mejor visual para la cámara?- Yuuri se levantó y separó ambos brazos a sus costados en un gesto de "aquí me tienen" y una expresión realmente seductora a la cámara- Santo cielo, ya quisiera yo ese traje... en el suelo de mi habitación- Dijo en de manera audible pero más baja, el resto de panelistas rio y el nipón no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Definitivamente un diseño muy audaz de Valerius Evans- El presentador se mostraba un poco más incómodo con la ambigüedad de sus invitados- ¿No te acompleja no marcar tu pregnancia como alfa?

\- Nunca me ha interesado tal cosa- Dijo Yuuri volviéndose a sentar- Es más ¿Como omega no sería más guapo? - El presentador, Marcus , un alfa de cincuenta y cuatro años y cabello negro peinado suavemente hacia atrás se vio sonrojado, mientras que la copresentadora y la otra panelista chillaron sorprendidas- Da igual, de cualquier forma seria Yuuri Katsuki- Dijo sonriendo finalmente y tomando un sorbo del cóctel que el programa servía en el estudio, no tenía alcohol, pero Yuuri necesitaba calmar sus nervios de alguna forma.

\- Valerius, tu traje es un clásico corte alfa, pero es sorprendente como mezclaste tus toques sutiles de omega, en verdad es un traje que podría usar cualquiera... que de la talla claramente, no cualquiera usa tus conjuntos, pero ¿Se entiende verdad?- La presentadora lucia muchísimo más relajada y cómoda que su compañero, el cual se mantenía rígido con la mirada disimuladamente puesta en el japonés.

\- Gracias por eso, pero lo cierto es que intento generar diseños neutros que pueda utilizar cualquiera, ese es mi enfoque en mi última colección que estrenaré en un par de meses.

\- ¿Katsuki como modelo principal, cierto? - Valerius asintió.

\- Yuuri es moldeable, pregnante y sus años como bailarín le entregan un aire muy distinto en la pasarela. No hay mejor percha- El colorín se apego al nipón, el cual sonrió amable.

\- Yuuri, serás entrenador de una de las prometedoras figuras rusas ¿Como lograste aceptaran?... tuve que investigar mucho, asumía que solo permitían betas para entrenar omegas...

\- ¿Que crees tu, Christine?- La presentadora abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó un poco.

\- Bueno... tras tu ruptura con la modelo Chihoko Misutani, pienso que estas enlazado ¿Es eso? - Esta vez fue Yuuri el sorprendido.

\- No, no... aunque no es una idea que me desagrade- Sonrió para aliviar el ambiente- La FFKK considero mi persona como alguien apto, además es bien sabido de mi amistad con Plisetsky, definitivamente será algo emocionante.

\- ¿No te sientes atraído por él?- El presentador volvía a hablar... los ojos de Marcus habían cambiado... más audaces, más lobunos.

\- Oh, Yuri definitivamente es atractivo ¿Te refieres a eso?

\- ¿Alfas o omegas? - Yuuri miró capcioso- Has salido con ambos subgéneros, quizá incluso betas de los que no nos hemos enterado- El público del estudio animaba las preguntas.

\- Definitivamente hay cosas que la prensa no sabe- Aseguró el nipón.

\- Como que Yuuri fue mi primer novio- La bomba que soltó Valerius desvío toda la atención- Alfas, omegas, deltas, gammas, betas ¿De verdad importa? - Valerius miró fijamente a Marcus- ¿Vale más qué hay entre tus piernas que lo que eres? Nos enamoramos de personas- El diseñador miró a Yuuri en busca de contención, en parte porque quería arrancarle la cara a Marcus, así como el ambiente se había cargado de feromonas tanto de parte del público como el mismo Marcus, que amenazaba- Fijarse es el subgénero está obsoleto.

El programa acabó con un raiting impresionante. Estando en los camarines, Yuuri dejó salir toda la tensión apoyándose en Valerius... había sido una locura. Sabían que Marcus Hall era un hombre conservador, ir a aquel programa y mostrarse como lo hicieron era un reto; la presentadora, Christine Mattews les fue a dar una felicitación al camarín... creyeron que estaban en paz cuando Valerius fue a buscar finalmente sus cosas con el productor del sitio. Yuuri quedó solo en el camarín desmaquillando sus ojos cuando Marcus entró al cuarto.

\- ¿Mientes igual que Evans, verdad? -Los ojos azules del hombre miraban a Yuuri molesto en el espejo, el azabache no volteó.

\- Especifica ¿Guapo? - Marcus había extendido sus colmillos... algo iba mal.

\- Una puta- Yuuri se volteó cauteloso- ¿Nos harás creer que eres alfa por cuánto tiempo más?- Las feromonas del presentador comenzaron a inundar el cuarto, el aroma a fresno y aire marino eran incómodos por las intenciones del hombre mayor... intentaba empujar un celo. Yuuri se fijó en el pasillo, nadie estaba cerca del lugar- ¿A cuántos les abriste las piernas para...

\- ¿Formar mi imperio? - El nipón no se dejaría amedrentar así. Estaba molesto, sus feromonas apantallaron por completo las del ojiazul. Marcus quedó estático, era como si lo aplastaran... cuando miró hacia el japonés mientras este caminaba lentamente hacia él, sus ojos burdeos brillaban a la luz de los espejos del tocador a un lado... era una bestia- ¿A cuantos dejaste satisfecho para llegar donde estas, Marcus? - El japonés había llegado frente a él y a pesar de que el azabache debía mirarle levemente hacia arriba, Marcus sabía que había perdido- ¿Porque eso hiciste, no es cierto? Por algo lo preguntas ¿Te agrado tocar a otros hombres? ¿Cuantas mujeres?- Marcus separó sus labios dejando ver sus colmillos, pero los retrajo en un instante al ver que el nipón tenía garras- ¿Alfas u omegas? - Yuuri sintió a Valerius cerca, se aproximó al oído del presentador y susurró burlón- No importa en lo más mínimo ¿No es así? - El nipón tomó su bolso de cuero con el que había llegado al camarín y sonrió al presentador - Agradecería que no me juzgues, Marcus - En unos segundos, el ambiente cambio, el hombre dejó de sentir aquel peso en su espalda.

\- Increíble- Admitió entre dientes- Jamás he leído de los Katsuki ¿Su dinastía de Alfas es extensa?- Era un hombre estupido, de los que aún creía que el alfa se fortalece con las generaciones independiente de las cruzas y el carácter, Yuuri sonrió con ironía.

\- Algo aún más potente- Valerius llegó al umbral del camarín y Yuuri se dio el permiso técnico de liberar un dejó de sus propias feromonas omegas, al cambio de olor dejó al alfa perplejo mientras que Yuuri tomó al colorín antes de que el presentador le viera y se retiró.

Ya en el auto, salieron de la televisora camino al departamento de Valerius. Yuuri se encontraba realmente tenso incluso cuando ya se habían detenido y se encontraban en los estacionamientos del edificio.

\- Eso fue demasiado- Se confesó Evans llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando sus manos apoyadas en el manubrio. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviese hablar- ¿Te importa si deshago el lazo ahora?- Era algo que siempre hacían cuando iban a eventos; Yuuri mordía a Valerius, al ser gamma el colorín era propenso a caer en fuertes celos y a debilitarse ante las feromonas de otros subgéneros más fuertes. Mantener el lazo con Yuuri le permitía tener una barrera gracias al sentido de protección del azabache y su condición musa, con un alfa más imponente.

\- Aún no- Yuuri se acercó al colorín colocando su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello, comenzó a besar suavemente hasta llegar a la marca en su nuca y lamer con lascivia. El impulso eléctrico que transmitía Val cuando hacía eso regocijaba a su alfa.

\- Si... si sigues haciendo eso- Yuuri apretó suavemente con sus dientes aquella zona- No te querré soltar- Podía ser un pro o un contra para algunos, pero Valerius podía romper sus enlaces fácilmente sin mucho esfuerzo y de manera unilateral. En un principio pensó que eso hacía a los gammas más desechables, luego tomó aquello como una posibilidad de ser más libre.

Subieron antes de que a ambos les subiese la temperatura. Phitchit esperaba con un poco de vino y comida china.

Yuuri miró aquel cuadro satisfecho. Phitchit sentado en el sillón realmente relajado y alegre hablando con Evans, quien inconsciente tocaba su marca cuando Yuuri le miraba desde atrás. Si ellos podían ser un omega, un gamma y un musa, y convivir así sin problemas, entonces su amigo había tenido razón.

Los subgéneros están obsoletos.

Yura ya comprendía parte de eso ¿Podría mostrarle algo así a Viktor? La idea asaltó su pecho con ansiedad ¿Podría estar con Yura **Y** con Viktor? Sus instintos se volvieron locos y el calor subió a su pecho y caderas por si solo... Aquella reacción era esperable cada vez que pensaba en el peliplateado ¿Pero Yura? Algo no encajo para el nipón. 


	14. 13- Luz de sol

El vuelo parecía eterno, si las últimas semanas habían pasado en un suspiro para el rubio, había creído que el vuelo a Estados Unidos sería un parpadeo, pero se equivocaba. Al menos tras la parada en Ámsterdam el niño que iba a su lado en el vuelo ya no estaba. Ese mocoso se pasó todo el viaje preguntándole a Yuri que estaba viendo en su tablet e insistía en conversar aún cuando el ruso evidentemente lo estaba evitando usando sus cascos y haciendo como que no entendía inglés.

Estaba hambriento y con el cuerpo pesado debido a las horas de vuelo, pero ya había aterrizado. Yuuri le había dicho que le iría a buscar, sin embargo su teléfono había muerto y no sabía cómo avisarle al azabache donde estaba. Espero su equipaje pacientemente y luego tuvo una larguísima espera en otra sección para que le entregaran a Potya; la pobre mascota estaba completamente sedada y Yuri lo único que quería era sacarla del transportador, pero debía esperar a llegar a casa. Camino un poco por el aeropuerto ¿Yuuri habría ido? Se sentó con sus maletas a un lado y Potya entre sus piernas... ni si quiera se sabía el número de Yuuri. Llevaba un par de minutos cuando su impaciencia comenzó a hacerse un hueco en el estómago y el mal humor se convirtió en su único estado emocional.

Se levantó de pronto al sentir alguien detrás, para su mala suerte, era Valerius. El colorín se afirmaba el mentón tras él cabezazo que se había dado con el ruso, Plisetsky le miró molesto.

\- ¿Que haces tu aquí?

\- Yuuri me envió- Dijo levantando ambas manos- No te vayas a enfadar con él, es mi culpa, esta ataviado con un montón de trajes que debo corregir para él antes de mi próximo desfile de exhibición- El rubio bajo los hombros apoyándose en la manilla de su maleta.

\- Deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo entonces- Valerius le miró con un tanto de frustración en el rostro y dio la vuelta para tomar la maleta y el bolso del menor... se sorprendió del poco equipaje que traía. Plisetsky dejó que el otro omega tomase su equipaje para él llevar a Potya. El colorín lo llevo hasta un jeep estacionado de color blanco, tras subir las maletas se sorprendió de ver a Phitchit en el asiento tras el volante- ¿Y tú? - El moreno lo miró con gracia.

\- Vengó a supervisar que no acabes arrancándole los ojos a Val- El colorín abrió la puerta del piloto obligando al tailandés a pasar al otro lado.

\- Iremos a dejar las maletas de Yuri a la casa de Yuuri ¿Como no se confunden así?- Acotó para él - y luego le iremos a buscar a mi estudio de diseño...

\- Mari le dice Yurio a este Yuri- Valerius asintió diciendo "Ya veo" mientras hacía partir el carro- Lamentó que Yuuri no viniese, a estado algo ocupado y además ansioso, quedó muy preocupado en el estudio...- Phitchit había volteado casi completamente

-¿Sabes? Yo lo había hecho sonar como algo sin importancia...

\- ¿Procupado? - Interrumpió Yuri- ¿Algo va mal con Yuuri?

\- Ivanna Petrova vino a hablar con él, de hecho se reunieron hace tres días- Valerius golpeó a Phitchit con la evidente intención de hacer que el moreno callase.

\- Siéntate bien y colócate el cinturón- Al fin iban saliendo del estacionamiento del aeropuerto - Yuuri sabe cómo manejar todo esto. Los mismos cuestionamientos pasó cuando intento destacar en ballet o como coreógrafo, solo necesita que llegue el momento de demostrar de que es capaz... solo que esta vez para eso necesita a Plisetsky- Yuri se sintió nervioso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que está preocupado respecto a mi ? - Valerius simplemente miró por el retrovisor y luego fijó su vista en el camino... sin decir nada- No si quiera me conoces...

\- Yura, no se refiere a eso...- Intento interceder el tailandés.

\- Tú no me llames así - Yuri sin percatarse comenzó a liberar feromonas defensivas.

\- Ok Plisetsky, Yuuri está preocupado de él no poder contigo- Valerius levantó la voz- De no dar con lo que deseas ni poder llevarte a donde sea que quieras llegar. Es ambicioso y tiene grandes planes, pero también es ansioso y sobre piensa todo... - El colorín lucia realmente ofendido.

\- Hemos estado distrayéndolo un poco estas semanas, pero se cierra a cualquier cosa que le digamos- Dijo desanimado Phitchit- Yuuri te ve como alguien realmente talentoso y brillante, no poder hacer que te vean de la misma forma es lo que le preocupa- Phitchit se hundió en el asiento cuando sintió esta vez las feromonas de Valerius... aún tenía un dejó del aroma de Yuuri, pero por sobre todo transmitió angustia.

\- Somos quienes han estado en buenas y malas para Yuuri, quizá no te conozco, pero sé que los planes de Yuuri y que parte de su vida se unió a ti... así que no puedes decepcionarlo- Valerius se había detenido y los automóviles detrás hacían sonar su molestia. Yuri estaba perplejo sintiendo el café en aquel caramelo que era la esencia de Valerius... un olor empalagoso y atrapante, pero el café que había mezclado era suave y lejano. Ahora sentía aún mayor desagrado por él.

¿Podía reprocharle a Yuuri? Mientras las feromonas del diseñador se dispersaban, el asco y la decepción se acuñaban en su mente... era un ingenuo.

Se mantuvieron el resto del viaje en silencio. Phitchit colocó música para alivianar el ambiente. Cuando llegaron a la casa del japonés se sorprendieron de encontrar las luces encendidas.

Phitchit entró seguido por Valerius con las maletas del ruso; Yuri se quedó fuera con el transportador de Potya tomado con ambas manos... nunca había entrado a la casa del nipón, le llamaba la atención el color azul de la fachada, las orquídeas y violetas en la entrada. Phitchit salió a buscarlo, entraron en el pequeño segmento donde colgadores de animales y las pantuflas llamaron su atención, tras la segunda puerta, a su derecha, un biombo de papel pintado separaba un estudio de ballet... Yuri se quedó ahí hipnotizado por su propio reflejo, el ventanal y lo gastado de algunas tablas, sintió como le abrazaban de la cintura y en su reflejo vio a Yuuri abrazado a él.

\- ¿Que tal el viaje, Yura? Lamento no haber ido yo a recogerte- Dejó a Potya en el suelo y se volteó para responder el abrazo.

\- Al fin estoy aquí- Una cálida sensación lleno su pecho.

Phitchit cocino junto a Yuuri, obligando al rubio a quedarse junto a Valerius en la sala, Plisetsky se sentía realmente incómodo con el colorín alrededor, así que centro su atención supervisando el como se estaban llevando Vicchan y Potya. Yuuri llegó a mirar apoyándose en el sillón en que estaba el colorín y colocando su cabeza por sobre la de Valerius, restregando suavemente su mentón.

Sabía que los sentimientos con Yuri eran mutuos, pero era el deber del japonés tantear que tanto podía soportar la dinámica usual que tenía con Phitchit y Valerius. Noto a Yuri removerse en su asiento cuando se apoyó sobre el Val, aunque el ruso o dijera nada, sus ojos comunicaban todo. Pasó los brazos por sobre la cabecera del sillón, dejando sus manos caer sobre los hombros del colorín, Valerius no hizo nada puesto que era algo ya asimilado el contacto tanto con él como con Phitchit. Yura se levantó bruscamente y se fue a la cocina.

¿Porque le molestaba tanto que Yuuri si quiera rozara a Evans? Se sentía infantil. Llegó junto al tailandés, la comida realmente olía bien, se encontraba agotado, quería comer y luego irse a dormir.

\- ¿Hay algo que no te guste, Yurio?- El ruso noto que Phitchit le estaba mirando con una cuchara entre sus dedos, soplando la comida caliente antes de llevársela a la boca.

\- Mariscos- Dijo con un tono suave... Phitchit no generaba la misma sensación que el otro tipo... quizá porque ya había compartido camarín con él más de una vez- Y arvejas...

\- Yuuri cocina realmente bien pero casi nunca mariscos, eso es bueno para ti jaja - Yuri se acercó más arrebatándole la cuchara y probando el guiso que el tailandés tenía en la olla- ¿Te molesta Valerius? - Yuri quedó con la cuchara en la boca y una mirada poco agradable- Cuando ya lo conozcas bien comprenderás que no es una amenaza...

\- ¿Ya está listo?- El nipón preguntaba desde la sala, para sorpresa de Yuri, con Potya en brazos.

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, Yuri se sintió un poco incómodo en la dinámica que establecían los otros tres... se notaba que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Terminaron de comer y Valerius sirvió un poco de vino, a todos menos a él y Phitchit.

\- ¿Yura, quieres beber? - El ruso se giró hacia Yuuri y negó con la cabeza- Es sake, no vino ¿Seguro no quieres probar?

\- Solo un sorbo- El líquido era ligero y amargo, quemaba un poco su garganta... definitivamente no sería algo que él bebería con regularidad...

\- Uh oh, al tigre no le gustó- Repuso Valerius.

\- El gusto por el saque se adquiere- Defendió Phitchit.

\- ¿Tú no bebés? - Phitchit sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que Val le observaba con aprensión.

\- No estoy bebiendo alcohol desde hace un tiempo... A demás al parecer, tendré que conducir yo- Valerius saco la lengua en una morisqueta infantil.

\- No siempre bebo junto a Yuuri, la mayoría del tiempo solo lo veo por trabajo- Yuuri se rio mientras se levantaba y tomaba los platos para dejar en el fregadero.

\- Eso es porque tú no tienes tiempo, aún no me planteo participar en otra obra así que estaré desocupado por un tiempo hasta establecer una rutina con Yura- El ruso se sonrojó levemente al escuchar su nombre- Si quieres que nos veamos solo necesitas tomar el teléfono.

\- Sabes que odio hablar por teléfono, solo hago excepciones cuando estas en el extranjero- Yuuri pudo sentir la inseguridad del ruso cuando este cruzo hacia la sala donde Vicchan se encontraba echado con Potya sobre su espalda, así que se acercó al rubio y le abrazó por la espalda, pasando su nariz suavemente por su cabello, percibiendo el aroma del menor.

\- Se irán pronto, no te explicaré todo, Yura- El rubio se sintió ridículo teniendo que ser consolado solo por unas cuantas palabras que había dicho otra persona... en verdad no había nada que reprochar.

Phitchit y Valerius se fueron al poco rato. El tailandés se había ido al departamento que el diseñador mantenía en Detroit hasta decidir qué hacer definitivamente, aunque el colorín le especificó que podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que necesitase, ya que él mantenía residencia en New York, Phitchit no quería abusar.

Una vez solo quedaron Yura y el nipón en la casa, el japonés llevo al rubio a la que seria su habitación. Era acogedora, un poco más grande de la el mismo tenía en San Petersburgo, la cama tenía un respaldo blanco y cobertor gris perlado, Yuri noto que algunos cojines y cuadros en la pared tenían animal print, además de eso, en la pared se encontraba una fotografía enmarcada... su oro debut, se quedó mirando aquella fotografía.

\- Intente que fuese algo que te gustara, pero podemos cambiar lo que no te guste- Menciono el nipón. Una repisa negra completamente vacía se encontraba junto al guardarropa que se hallada empotrado en el muro, junto a la puerta un pequeño escritorio también negro y una silla blanca eran el resto de muebles en el cuarto. Las cortinas de la habitación eran amarillo mostaza y una pequeña alfombra gris en la bajada de cama. Potya y Vicchan entraron al cuarto siendo la gata quien se apoderó de la cama mientras el can apoyaba la cabeza en el colchón.

\- Es lindo que te hayas tomado el tiempo katsudon- Yuri noto que sus maletas no estaban en aquel cuarto- ¿Donde están mis maletas?

-Oh, los chicos deben haberlas dejado en mi cuarto- Yuuri subió a buscar las maletas del menor, Yura dudo en subir pero finalmente fue tras el azabache. El cuarto del nipón era realmente grande, su cama estaba en una esquina, el cobertor era negro y tenía algunos cojines azules y turquesas, en la otra esquina estaba la cama de Vicchan, entre ello estaba una mesita de noche... se sentía extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo estar en aquel espacio- ¿Estas bien, Yura?- El nipón tomó su mano de improvisto. Estaba inquieto, porque a pesar de ser el espacio de Yuuri, no solo tenía el aroma de Yuuri.

\- ¿Ellos también han estado aquí?

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Valerius...

\- ¿Te preocupa Val?

\- Él tiene tu olor- Valerius tenía olor a caramelo y café... el café de Yuuri. Estuvo todo el viaje en auto aguantando decir algo, pero ahora podía hablarlo tranquilamente con el japonés ¿Porqué? Sabía que no estaban en una relación ni mucho menos, pero le dolía... le dolía porque Yuuri había dicho que lo quería y él que el colorín tuviese el aroma alfa del japonés le hacía sentir desplazado.

\- ¿Mi olor? Debe ser porque lo he mordido...- Lo dijo a la ligera, después de todo era algo usual, pero al mirar a Yura y expresión de horror se dio cuenta de su error- Yura, no es lo que crees...- Intento tomar las manos del menor pero Yuri lo rechazo completamente golpeándole- Valerius es gamma...

\- ¿Te enlazaste con él? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Por eso solo usaste tus dedos aquella vez?- Yuri se hacía para atrás cada vez que el azabache intentaba acercarse un poco.

\- Yuri, debes escuchar... Valerius es gamma, cada vez que vamos a algún evento o un sitio donde sabemos habrá muchos alfas, lo muerdo a fin de que no puedan impulsar su celo, un celo gamma es sumamente delicado, una vez que pasan los días, Valerius rompe el lazo... es una facultad de gamma. El entrevistador de aquel night show era un alfa bastante prepotente, le mordí como un resguardo, además a través del lazo, Val logra calmarme cuando me pongo ansioso- Yuri repasaba aquella información en su mente una y otra vez... Yuuri y Valerius no tenían nada, pero aquella sensación de sentir el aroma del japones en alguien más le había revuelto el estomago ¿Así se habría sentido Viktor?- Si te desagrada, no lo haré más...

\- ¿Que? - Yuri levanto la mirada conectando con el azabache, notó que Yuuri realmente se había puesto nervioso, jugaba con sus manos cruzadas en frente, sus ojos mostraban real preocupación- ¿Que estoy haciendo? Esto en tan estúpido- Se sentó en la orilla de la cama del nipón llevando su cabello atrás con ambas manos. El azabache se acerco lentamente, esperando a ver si el menor se rehusaba nuevamente a que lo tocase- Quiero monopolizarte, que nadie tenga tu tacto ni tus palabras de afecto, no quiero sentir tu olor en otras personas...

\- Yura...

\- Las ultimas semanas en Rusia antes de venirme para acá, me carcomían las ansias, hablas conmigo igual que siempre y eso me hace preguntarme si de verdad paso algo entre nosotros- Yuuri logro llegar frente al ruso, el menor le abrazó dejando su cabeza apoyada en su pecho- Te quiero, katsudon... no, Yuuri- Los ojos esmeralda buscaron desesperadamente los del azabache- Te quiero, Yuuri- El nipón se quedó mudo... sus ojos vibraban intentando descifrar las emociones del contrarío.

\- Lo sé, Yuratchka- Yuuri poso sus labios suavemente sobre los del rubio, las manos de Yuri lo empujaron más hacia su cuerpo- Yo te quiero, también- Yuri se atrevió a empujar su lengua; la boca de Yuuri era tibia y aún tenía un dejó del sake- No quiero que dudes de ello, siempre te he querido, ahora mucho más... - Yuuri se separó para sentarse junto al rubio, Vicchan entró al cuarto ignorándole a ambos mientras iba a buscar una pelota a su rincón- Si te soy sincero, en un principio mi admiración también era algo de envidia... Yo no tuve el valor para seguir en el hielo, pero tú tenías tanta fuerza... Cuando me hablaste y me pediste ayuda fue asombroso, no creí que alguien como yo pudiese ofrecerle algo a alguien como tú... Brillas tanto, Yura ¿Que podría hacer yo por ti?

\- Yuuri, haz sido la persona más honesta que conozco, incluso cuando recién me conociste pudiste contener mis arrebatos... y eso es mucho decir, tú...- El azabache lo interrumpió con otro beso, uno suave que fue mudando desde sus labios por el largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar tras su oreja, respiró suavemente aquel espacio donde se anidaba la esencia del menor.

\- No me percaté del cambio de mis sentimientos hasta que Viktor te apretó el brazo y te hizo gemir de dolor- Yuuri apretaba al rubio en un abrazo que aprisionaba los brazos del otro.

\- Usaste tu voz de mando- Yuri lo recordaba, cuando entró a su cuarto aquella noche no solo estaba molesto por cómo Nikiforov le increpó por pedirle a Yuuri que lo entrenara, si no que en su pecho existía el apremio emocionante de que el nipón hubiese sometido al mayor para protegerle.

\- Nunca había surgido antes- Confesó. Lamió suavemente el cuello del menor y junto su frente a la del rubio para acunar su rostro entre sus manos- Me enseñas cosas nuevas, emocionantes, me muestras que podría dar mucho más... No dudes en que te quiero, por favor, no lo hagas- Yuri sintió su pecho apretado y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos que se negaban a parpadear seguido para no hacerlas caer.

Durante meses, solo había escuchado lo terrible que era, lo pésimo que era su actitud y lo lamentable de que su carrera se estuviese hundiendo gracias a su terquedad. Yuuri era el único que le daba un respiro de todo ello. Se dio cuenta de que gustaba del japonés años atrás y lo mantuvo para si mismo por temor a que el nipón le rehuyera... sabía que el mayor era tímido y un poco inseguro, habían eliminado la barrera que significaba el contacto físico gracias al patinaje y al ballet cada vez que se veían en algún país de paso donde lograban coincidir, así que Yuri aprovechaba cada vez al verlo de hundir su rostro en el pecho del azabache y llenarse de nuevas energías. La relación de Yuuri y Chihoko le sorprendió, no porque él no le contase sobre la modelo, si no porque Yuri nunca le vio con ese tipo de interés. Lo dejó pasar, pensando que sería un crush adolescente, pero no fue así.

Solo se había enterado de que Yuuri acabó su relación con Chihoko meses antes de que ambos hicieran la aclaración en la prensa, para encontrarse con Viktor sumándose al cuadro.

Nikiforov estaba en todo... pero no en ese cuarto.

\- ¿Yura? - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos para notar que efectivamente había terminado llorando; aunque eran lágrimas vacías y que caían sin un sollozo por parte del menor, Yuuri beso sus mejillas tomando aquel rastro salado que abrió paso la angustia de Yuri al finalmente estar con él- Eres tan bello...

\- No digas tal cosa, que te guste verme llorar te hace quedar como un sádico- Reprochó el rubio apartando las manos del mayor y secando su rostro con las mangas del suéter que llevaba.

\- Debes estar cansado- El reloj de pared mostraba que eran cerca de las once de la noche- Yuri, duerme aquí.

\- ¿Que? - Empujándole hacia atrás, Yuri cayó recostado junto al nipón, los ojos burdeos y almendrados le miraban con júbilo.

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche, déjame disfrutar estar así, pero no te acostumbres. Soy tu entrenador y quiero separar aquello y el hecho de que me gustes- Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron de un rosa muy bonito ante las palabras del mayor.

Yuri se dio un baño antes de ir a la cama, momento que el azabache aprovechó para tomar sus supresores... no quería descuidarse, aunque quizá podría comenzar a bajar la dosis de amplio espectro, debía consultarlo con Sara y al mismo tiempo pedir hora para Yuri. Aunque Yuuri podía sentir el aroma del menor a pesar de los supresores, no podía evitar preguntarse qué tal sería poder sentirlo plenamente.

¿Seria como fue con Viktor?

La simple suposición le provocó un calor agradable en el pecho y su bajo vientre.

¿Su alfa podía tener un destinado también? ¿Que posibilidad habría de que fuese Yura? Destinado o no, Yuri Plisetsky era el único con quien quisiera estar en ese entonces.

Seco el cabello del menor sorprendido por que la mascota de esté no se asustase por el ruido, mientras que Vicchan parecía estar realmente cómodo y feliz de tener a Potya alrededor, aunque la gata lo ignorara bastante.

Una vez en la cama ambas mascotas se subieron sin importar que ambos tuviesen su propio espacio para dormir. Yuri se aferró al japonés, conteniendo su aliento y sus ganas por hacer algo más que solo dormir, pero el cansancio le podía muchísimo más; el mayor, en cambio se quedó despierto un rato más, pasando sus menos suavemente por las hebras doradas del ruso. Comenzó a llover pasadas los dos de la mañana, solo entonces con el ruido de la lluvia y el respirar acompasado del menor junto a su pecho, concilió el sueño.

Su despertar por la mañana nunca fue tan grato, el aroma omega de Yuri era mucho más potente por la mañana y tuvo que recurrir urgente por una pastilla al baño de la habitación, pero al regresar y verlo aún durmiendo tranquilamente, lleno a Yuuri de regocijo.

Phitchit le sorprendió con un mensaje <<Todo bien con el tigre de hielo??>>

Estaba perfecto. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama, la maraña de cabello rubio se desperdigaba por sobre el cobertor, como una estrella de mar, como el sol... si. Eso había sido Yuri para el japonés desde el primer momento que apareció en su vida, un rayo que apartaba toda la oscuridad y nubes grises que solían cortejar y permanecer con Yuuri. El ruso era su propia luz de sol.

Más importante aún, haría que todo el mundo, le viese brillar.


	15. 14- Bosque Inferno

Yuri había comenzado a atenderse en las Clínicas Katsa tras haber pasado a ser alumno de Katsuki. La FFKK pagaba especialistas de Katsa únicamente para sus alfas ¿Discriminacion, donde? La doctora que le veía era Sara Crispino, la misma que atendía a Yuuri y era especialista en omegas, una contradicción según el ruso, quien notaba la predominancia alfa en el japonés.

Tras comenzar a vivir con Yuuri, el rubio se vio en la necesidad de leer más sobre su subgénero y también el del japonés, dado a que de repente cometía actos a los que Yuuri indicaba "Piensa un poco lo difícil que es actuar debidamente contigo esparciendo feromonas a diestra y siniestra. Comienza a controlarlo ahora" Lo sintió como una orden y, extrañamente, lo había acatado.

\- Vaya ¿Debes de ser bastante difícil no es verdad?- La doctora era una chica joven, de cuerpo esbelto, largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violetas impresionantes, Yuri se sintió ligeramente celoso de que Yuuri tuviese una doctora tan guapa, para peor, la chica también era omega. Aún no sabía como considerar el que Yuuri fuese Musa.

\- ¿Quien lo dice?- Respondió casi en un gruñido. Su doctora solo río.

\- Bien Yuri- La mujer tomó una carpeta amarilla y giró al mismo tiempo la pantalla de su computadora- Este es tu archivo médico, todos los pacientes en Katsa tienen un trato personalizado y seguimiento, sobre todo cuando somos omegas. Me sorprende que la FFKK te tuviese tan poco monitoreado, aunque en verdad pasa con la gran mayoría de omegas. Tus exámenes salieron de a cuerdo a la norma, así que lo único que debemos preocuparnos será de tu siguiente celo y prácticas sexuales...

\- Espera ¿Sexuales? ¿Porque debo de hablar eso contigo? - A Sara le hizo gracia el leve sonrojo del ruso.

\- Parte de una buena salud omega es el desahogo sexual completo. Alfas y Deltas no pasan por las mismas complicaciones porque su celo es más... salvaje, más territorial. En cambio el omega es completamente emocional y afectivo- Los ojos esmeraldas de Yuri se quedaron estáticos esperando las palabras de su especialista, sus brazos dejaron de estar cruzados sobre su pecho para dejar sus manos calmas en el escritorio- ¿Tienes objetos o prendas especiales que hayas dejado en Rusia? Según el informe de tu antiguo entrenador tus celos suelen ser bastante agresivos y llegan mes a mes cuando estas fuera de competencias, Yuuri logró suprimir el ultimo pero no es bueno contener el celo repetidamente...

\- Yuuri... ¿Yuuri a pasado por su celo omega?- Sara le miró interesada... era fácil de leer... al tigre ruso le gustaba su entrenador.

\- No puedo entregarte información de mis otros pacientes, Yuuri Plisetsky, pero puedo entregarte un dato útil. Los individuos Musa varones, son identificados primeramente como omegas.

Yuri volvió a casa con nueva perspectiva respecto a Yuuri y a él mismo.

Potya maulló desde su hamaca en la ventana cuando lo sintió entrar en la habitación, hace pocos días había ido con el japonés de compras para Potya; al mismo tiempo que Vicchan le seguía desde que abrió la primera puerta de la casa. Vació su bolso y observó los frascos anaranjados de sus supresores "Son hechos espeficicamente para ti, ahora que estamos cambiando tus pastillas es posible que tu celo sé adelante un poco, así que se riguroso y lleva esto contigo" el supresor de celo estaba al lado, si le daba en público debía aplicarlo de inmediato.

Yuuri llegó por la tarde y mientras preparaba la cena le indicaba a Yura distintas canciones que había estado escuchando en base al tema que el ruso patinaría esta temporada "superación", de hecho ya estaba trabajando sus rutinas, pero una vez que las puliera, se las mostraría.

Plisetsky había alegado en contra del tema sugerido por el nipón, pero Yuuri insistía en que "lucha" o "enfrentamiento" eran temas demasiado pretenciosos para un omega, sobretodo ante la FFKK, reconocida por su predilección alfa.

\- Les importa una mierda tus logros ¿Creen que permitirán que ganes?

\- ¿De que estás hablando?- Gruñó furioso ante la negación del japonés.

\- ¿Serás "lucha" para representar al abatido? ¿Serás el lado caído del enfrentamiento?- Katsuki vio en los ojos aguados de su pupilo como la realidad se presentaba cruda ante él- Te permitieron competir, mientras estuviste en junior todo les pareció bien, pero tu debut en senior descuadro todo, superaste a un alfa- Yuuri se acercó y tomó el pálido rostro del menor entre sus manos- Quieren verte derrotado ¿Crees que te dejaran ganar? 

\- Pero entonces...

\- Debemos ser más inteligentes, la federación espera que Matt sea quien brille, el ya presentó su tema... patinará "cima" - Soltó su rostro y se acercó a una de las laptops que se hallaba encendida en el escritorio. Yuri se sorprendió de ver los ojos del japonés entrecerrarse con enojo- Es pretencioso y descarado, apuesto que incluso J.J quedó impresionado de aquello. Así que les daremos algo que esperen...

\- No pienso cambiar mi propósito, katsudon. Estas equivocado si...

\- No lo haremos... pero les seguiremos la corriente. Tenemos el apoyo de Ivanna, así que les daremos un tema blando "superación" casi como si esperaras reivindicar tus errores, pero Yura...- Los ojos del japonés esperaron encontrar las esmeraldas del otro, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ruso- no te has equivocado en nada.

Los entrenamientos en la pista se habían centrado en limpiar los saltos del tigre ruso intentando volver a elevar su dificultad elevando los brazos mientras que aún no tuviesen la música para sus programas. Yuuri era exigente e indicaba exactamente que esperaba de él en cada sesión de entrenamiento. Llevaban horas patinando cuando Yuuri le dio un alto.

\- Hoy has estado increíble, Yuratchka- Yuri ya sentía su cuerpo acalorado y su pecho subía y bajaba ardiendo por la exigencia reciente, pero escuchar su nombre le dio un tipo distinto de calor- Puedes irte a descansar, a sido una semana dura, pero creo que ya estamos en forma- Dijo el japonés de manera sonriente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yura tomó una ducha fría y se fue, Yuuri aseguró que llegaría después, debido a que debía ver diversos temas con Evans, que diseñaría sus trajes. En el taxi camino a casa supo reconocer el calor de su cuerpo. Celo.

Se pinchó el supresor y se encerró en la pieza tras sacar a las mascotas de ahí. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, aunque sus feromonas no estaban en su punto aljibe usual, seguía sintiendo el calor lujurioso de su necesidad omega. Estaba oscuro, ni si quiera el hambre lo saco de su estado... sumergido en el placer, intentando autocomplacerce.

Se había cohibido cuando Yuuri dejó aquella caja en su cama y al abrirla encontró dos dildos y una bala vibradora, para lo tímido que solía ser el japonés, resultaba ser muy resuelto en el ámbito sexual.

Masturbarse no era suficiente, se sentía impotente y necesitado, coloco la bala vibradora en su nivel más alto y la sensación aumentó cuando escuchó el ladrido de Vicchan y el olor de Yuuri reafirmaba su presciencia en la casa.

La perilla de la puerta se movió, pero Yuuri no entró.

En la mente de Plisetsky sus recuerdos traían aquel beso que compartió con el nipón ... antes de que le dijera que el destinado de su omega, era Viktor.

¿Porque Viktor opacaba todo lo que él quería alcanzar? Su patinaje, el corazón de Yuuri... aquello que amaba estaba eclipsado por Nikiforov.

Gimió, desde el fondo de su garganta, desgarrando su pecho. La puerta se abrió.

Yuuri tenía la respiración pesada y tapaba su nariz con el antebrazo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus pupilas dilatándose a la imagen de Plisetsky tendido en la cama, sin camisa y estimulando su entrada mientras se masturbaba pudo con toda la concentración que le había tomado al nipón el poder entrar a la habitación sin lanzarse sobre el omega de un solo salto. Había inyectado un supresor para él antes de entrar, supo a penas entró a su domicilio que sucumbiría a Plisetsky con o si ello... y prefería prevenir.

Gateo sobre la cama colocándose sobre Yuri, repartió besos por su cintura y su pecho antes de quedar mirando directamente sus ojos.

Los ojos de Yuri... bendito fuese kamisama por entregar el bosque a sus ojos que lo miraban con anhelo, era glorioso. Quería prender fuego a aquel bosque salvaje que era Yura y, si algo tuvo claro el nipón al entrar aquel cuarto, es que sus llamas devorarían todo.

Se había abstenido de actuar con Yuri completamente como una pareja, para él su rol como entrenador era mucho más primordial y su papel como amante no tenía claro cómo desempeñarlo al mismo tiempo.

Un beso hambriento inició mientras Yuuri se despojaba de su ropa, el olor de Yura inundaba todos los sentidos del japonés. Con manos hábiles, el ruso deshizo cada broche de la camisa del otro hombre, pasó sus manos suavemente por la espalda y las costillas del mayor.

Librándose de cualquier prenda, Yuuri se paró a los pies de la cama, observando el cuerpo angelical del rubio cuyos ojos suplicaban contacto.

Se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, el alfa de Yuuri estaba controlado, pero logró sentir las feromonas omegas del japonés en el aire... ese olor dulce y reconfortante. Plisetsky entendió que Yuuri no entró en aquel cuarto empujado por todos sus sentidos... lo hizo porque quería y no porque lo necesitara. Abrumado en aquella sensación de aceptación, Yuri llevó ambas manos a su rostro, con miedo a que el nipón leyera su expresión.

\- Vamos, Yura- el azabache besaba suavemente su pecho mientras sus manos se centraban en estimular los rosados pesones del ruso.

\- No... no me mires así...

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Cómo si pudieras ver todo de mí- Reclamo el ruso entre gemidos.

\- Quiero todo de ti, Yuratchka- Yuuri movió una de sus manos a la ereccion del rubio, quien se removió ante el tacto del otro. Descubriendo su rostro, Yura descubrió cómo se veía el deseo.

Se acomodo entre las piernas del menor y lamió aquella extensión entre sus manos, los gemidos de Yuri le hechizaban, su erección era de un tamaño considerable, los vellos rubios estaban recortados... Yura definitivamente esperaba por algo así . Subía y bajaba apretando cada tanto la cintura del menor, haciendo presión con su lengua en la punta cada vez que subía, Yuri se removía y movía sus caderas inconscientemente al encuentro con la garganta del azabache, su trasero se encontraba cada vez más húmedo.

No había vuelta atrás, lo sabía... y no le importaba. Arreglaría aquella relación de entrenador-alumno más tarde, en ese momento, Yuuri Katsuki era el amante de Yuri Plisetsky, y se encargaría de cumplir su papel.

Quito la bala vibradora lentamente aumentando la ansiedad del ruso por que la situación avanzará e introdujo dos dedos, provocando un espasmo y grito ahogado en el más joven, Yura jadeaba y gemía bajo él sin ninguna reserva. Mantuvo aquel ritmo hasta que el rubio comenzo a quejarse en su idioma natal con , lamió su rosada entraba lubricando aún más.

\- B-Basta, lo necesito dentro- Alegó el ruso, tomando a Yuuri del cuello para reclamar en su boca un acalorado beso. Lo había dicho en japonés... una onda eléctrica recorrió a Yuuri con la necesidad de escucharlo decir más.

\- No podemos solo así- Respondía entre mordidas y lametazos el azabache.

\- Yuuri- Extendió las vocales en medio de un gemido que acalló besando el cuello del nipón.

Le encendía demasiado, Yura estaba increíblemente sensible y su voz se quebraba en un tono suave que sumado a las súplicas del rubio, batían todas las barreras del Nipón.

Comenzó a besarle con apremio, invadía la boca de Yuri mientras se arremolinaban un montón de emociones en su pecho, las suaves manos de porcelana del contrario acariciaban su espalda aferrándose a momentos, marcando su espalda con fuego vivo. Disfrutaba aquellos besos al tiempo que le hacía sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, junto su erección a la del más joven y comenzó masturbarle para llevar aún más al límite al ruso. El tacto con el miembro del mayor tomó por sorpresa a Yuri, se anidaban las ganas de más en sus caderas, su parte omega pedía por más... él mismo necesitaba más.

\- Después de esto no hay marcha atrás, Yura- le dijo Yuuri al oído mordiendo su lóbulo- Esperó que puedas aceptarme con todo lo que significa...- El mayor tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera, que aquel cúmulo de emociones e inseguridades pudiesen con la fuerza de Yuri.

\- Cállate...- Dijo evidentemente molesto, separándose un poco, chocando su frente a la de Yuuri y colocando sus manos rodeando la mandíbula del pelinegro- No hagas sonar como si fuese un riesgo estar contigo, eres increíble cerdo- las mejillas del Mayor se colorearon rosadas y Yuri dejó un suave beso en sus labios- No hay manera en que no quiera recorrer todo lo que eres tú.

Besando con detenimiento las clavículas del rubio, Yuuri colocó sus manos bajo los muslos de su amante, Yura se pegó más a él y alineó su entrada.

Entró lento, besando con dedicación el cuello el las clavículas del rubio. Yuri pasaba sus manos fuertemente por la espalda del azabache, marcando sus uñas cada vez más mientras el mayor entraba en él.

Era una locura, Plisetsky sentía que todo él era avasallado por el japonés ¿El tamaño de los asiáticos? Una estafa. Una, dos, mil veces... no importaba el ritmo en que Yuuri le embistiera y reclamara su interior una y otra vez. No era suficiente.

Comenzó a gemir sin poder contenerse, un tono diferente y agudo. Yuuri se estremeció, su conciencia le pedía retroceder; había volteado a Yuri dejándolo en cuatro, con su trasero en alto recibiéndole con gusto, pero el peligro estaba en su boca. Entre gemidos, Yura había descubierto su cuello... lamió aquella delicada parte bajo su nuca y sus encías comenzaron a doler.

No lo haría.

Antes de ser consciente de su propio orgasmo y de Yura corriéndose bajo él, Yuuri interpuso su antebrazo.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, Yuri volteó a ver el nipón, había salido de su interior abruptamente y los ojos chocolate de Yuuri estaban vidriosos. Lo noto entonces, aquellas pequeñas hileras de sangre en su antebrazo izquierdo... Yuuri evitó marcarlo.

  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Viktor sintió la voz del japonés distante.

\- Si, si... estaba recibiendo un envío ¿Que tal todo allá en Rusia? - Yuuri le evadía casi siempre sus preguntas... tras volver a hablar con él y dedicarse a conocerlo más, el peliplateado se percató de lo nervioso que podía ser el menor y que cuando tenía una idea en mente nadie podía sacarlo de ahí... debieron partir así desde un inicio.

\- No me evadas, hablo de tus marcas- Silencio incómodo, no debió decirlo así- Las marcas en tu brazo, yo... debí ser más preciso, Yura subió una foto en entrenamiento y vi que tenías un moretón en el brazo ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo estoy- Se escuchaba trafico y música tras Yuuri- Solo... fui descuidado- Mantuvieron silencio que ninguno de los dos supo como llenar. Una bocina asustó a Viktor tras el teléfono, escuchó a Yuuri maldecir en japonés y luego dar una disculpa en inglés- ... Viktor. Tenemos que hablar ¿Verdad?

\- Yo... creo que sí- Sabía que lo sucedido con Yuuri durante su estadía en Rusia hace ya casi dos meses, no se podía mantener así. Ambos habían comenzado a hablar ignorando el elefante en la habitación que se situaba entre los dos.

\- Estaremos en Rusia en dos semanas más- Informó Yuuri, la noticia tomó a Viktor por sorpresa- La FFKK pidió aprobar directamente las rutinas de Yura, intente pedir un emisario para no tener que viajar, pero fueron tajantes. No quería tener que presentarme allí a menos que fuese por competencia, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para que aclaremos algunas cosas- La seriedad en la voz el azabache hizo a Viktor sentirse ansioso... acorralado - Me hospedaré en Moscú, Yuri aprovechará de pasar tiempo con su abuelo.

\- Eso es bueno- Dijo Viktor casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Viktor? - Dio un salto, no se percató de que se había quedado mudo por casi dos minutos- Voy a colgar- Su corazón pareció bombear mucho más rápido entonces... Siempre era así, despedirse del japonés le parecía extrañamente doloroso... como si lo necesitara.

-¡Yuuri! Yuuri... yo lo siento...

\- No digas nada, hablaremos de aquello cuando esté allá. Quiero verte- Aquella afirmación hizo a Viktor sonrojarse- Es mucho mejor si podemos vernos al hablar, solo quiero que entiendas que no me siento enojado o molesto- Yuuri percibió como Viktor exhalaba aliviado, se le hizo tierno- Hablamos luego, Viktor.

\- Hablamos luego...

Se quedó conteniendo el aliento... había tenido sueños y pesadillas respecto a Yuuri ¿Como podía calarle tan hondo? Yakov se sentía más tranquilo de ver que los resultados de Viktor mejoraban en sus entrenamientos. Yuuri le nublaba ¿Estaba eso bien? Desde sus años en junior no había necesitado que La FFKK le facilitara atención médica constante.

Crispino era un hombre serio y que le decía las cosas directamente... se había sentido ridiculizado tras preguntarle si la atracción entre Alfas era común.

\- ¿Es una broma? - Viktor quedó mirando sin comprender, Michelle cubrió sus ojos y luego le dirigió una mirada seria- Ok, bien. No debería sorprenderme.

\- ¿Perdón? - Comenzó a molestarse el ojiazul.

\- Lo siento ¿Puedo llamarte Viktor? - El ruso asintió- Bien, escucha... hoy en día la atracción está más allá de las feromonas y subgéneros, la medicina a evolucionado para que podamos relacionarnos sin importar aquello. Como doctor podría decirte que es anti-instintivo, pero personalmente creo que estamos más allá de nuestros instintos...

\- ¿Porque crees eso? ¿Has vivido algo similar?

\- No soy amigo de mis pacientes, Viktor, pero si puedo indicarte que soy delta- Michelle no se sorprendió ante la mirada incrédula de Viktor- Asi que instintivamente deberíamos estar en una lucha inconsciente por quien domina el espacio de esta consulta, siendo mi delta lo suficiente decidido como para causarte incomodidad gracias a su aroma, pero me mantengo con supresores así como tú con inhividores, con el fin de convivir. No te gusta otro alfa por ser alfa, si no por ser él...

\- A veces siento que Yuuri maneja mi alfa sin siquiera manifestar el suyo- Lo había dicho más para sí mismo, pero Crispino pareció alertarse.

\- ¿Que Yuuri? - Viktor le desvió la mirada indicando "no es relevante"- ¿Katsuki Yuuri? - Viktor prolongó su silencio, a lo que Michelle buscó el registro del japonés en su ordenador. El hijo del jefe tenía su historial cifrado, pero entonces se percató de una coincidencia maravillosa... quien atendía a Yuuri, era su hermana.

\- ¿Importa si es Yuuri Katsuki?- Terminó preguntando el ruso tras ver cómo su doctor miraba la pantalla con expresión tensa.

\- No - Dijo con tono relajado, aunque no pegaba con su expresión- Pero es el hijo del jefe, por eso me daba curiosidad, además no mencionaste su nombre igual a como lo haces con Plisetsky y el hecho de que haya estado en Rusia hace un tiempo me hizo "clic"

\- Me siento bien estando con él, pero cuando manifiesta su alfa tiemblo por completo... la última vez tuve miedo...

\- ¿Lo ofendiste o lo atacaste de alguna forma?- Por supuesto que si... transgredió sus limites, tocó zonas que Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a exponer detenidamente más que en el calor de un encuentro sexual, donde el apuro y el deseo eran muchos como para detenerse a ver aquellas suaves cicatrices que coronaban la silueta oscilante de su figura. Le dijo que no... y el presiono por más, acabo en el suelo con aquellas blancas manos rodeando su cuello, sus garras punzando su garganta y el peso del nipón centrado en sus hombros, inmovilizado...- Los Katsuki tienen una presencia abrumadora, no solo los Alfas, la hermana mayor de Yuuri es realmente temible a pesar de ser beta, se ven dóciles, pero son bestias... en un buen sentido- Viktor salió de aquella espiral descendente en que había entrado al pensar en lo sucedido con el nipón.

\- Yuuri sería una bestia bastante hipnótica, supongo- Dijo en medio de una sonrisa mientras Crispino jugaba con una pluma en su mano- Gracias por ceder a conversar estas cosas conmigo, no eres mi psicólogo después de todo...

\- Oh, es un gusto; por lo general los Alfas simplemente me piden supresores o pastillas anticonceptivas para no preocuparse por sus relaciones con omegas o mujeres, tener claridad sobre lo quienes somos, que nos atrae y lo que sentimos es necesario, parte de ser alguien sano de manera integral- Crispino le sonrió de vuelta, el ruso tomó sus cosas para retirarse- Por cierto, Nikiforov- Acotó el italiano haciendo voltear a su paciente- Según los registros de Katsa no tienes atención psicológica... no estaría de más que hablases con alguien con mejor formación- La voz de Michelle sonó sincera, Viktor se sintió conforme y asintió antes de finalmente retirarse.

Pasó las siguientes semanas replanteándose su situación, sus sentimientos, lo que quería para sí mismo. Tomó el consejo de Michelle y se estaba atendiendo con una psicóloga de Katsa, comprendía que su forma de pensar en que era "incorrecto"se debía en gran parte a su educación y a lo que era Rusia como alero para cualquier relación.

Era algo que aún debía manejar, pero tras comenzar a conversar casi a diario con el nipón, se sentía como si caminase sobre nubes. Todo esta bien, si Yuuri estaba bien con él.

Navegaba por twitter cuando encontró aquella imagen del nipón con el brazo lesionado, era un enlace compartido directamente desde el Instagram del rubio, pero en el hilo de publicaciones tras ella vio otras fotos aparentemente tomadas mientras ellos se encontraban en otros sitios. En una de ellas, el menor tenía entre sus manos la mano de Yuuri, y la mantenía junto a sus labios, parecían estar hablando cualquier otra cosa mientras esperaban en una cafetería; en otra imagen Yuuri abrigaba al menor con su chaqueta ante una evidente cara de berrinche por parte de Yura, pero la que más le molestaba era la última... estaban con ropa deportiva dentro de algún gimnasio, Yuuri miraba seriamente hacia abajo al menor, quien estaba sentado sobre una banca con la toalla al cuello, con sus manos había atraído el brazo lastimado del japonés y lamía su piel con rostro ajeno... como si no supiese que hacía.

Para Viktor era evidente... Yuuri se había mordido para así no morder a alguien más, no tenía que ser adivino, él mismo lo había hecho cuando se acostó con algún omega que superaba sus expectativas u su instinto parecía lo suficientemente imbecil para querer enlazarse a alguien por sencillamente follar bien. Se sintió molesto... sabía que no podía competir con un omega como Yura, pero eso no lo detendría tan fácilmente, no ahora que estaba más seguro respecto a si mismo.

Si la leyenda del hielo podía provocar el fuego en los ojos de Yuuri tal como los vio la última vez que durmieron juntos, entonces lo volvería a hacer. Ya no tenía miedo a derretirse en el camino.


	16. 15-Bajo presión

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmc21V-zBq0>

Para este capitulo el audio o el video de Run boy run- Wookid, será importante porque **tenemos rutina libre** 😱🖤 dejó el enlace arriba de todas formas.

_____________________

La música y gran parte de la rutina estaba lista, presentarían el programa corto y el programa libre ante cinco jurados de la FFKK. Ivanna se mantuvo en contacto con Yuuri durante toda la preparación, su viaje a Estados Unidos se debió a que necesitaba hablar con Katsuki de manera personal, no como una encargada de la federación... tenía fe en lo que podía lograr Yuri Plisetsky y que con eso se pudiese abrir el camino a otros jóvenes como el que veían su camino truncado por nacer omegas aún en pleno siglo XXI.

\- Quiero... no, necesito verlo brillar de nuevo- Aseguró en la oficina del nipón; no se sorprendió de encontrarlo en una de sus escuelas de ballet, pero si le llamó la atención el que su principal socio fuese su antigua entrenadora... Minako la miró de manera hostil cuando la vio ingresar, la japonesa se mantenía intacta, como si los años no pasaran por ella. Genética.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que no quiero lo mismo? ¿O que no puedo lograrlo? Estoy dando todo de mi por el bien de Yuri, no permitiré que vuelvan a aplastarlo o que su corazón se encoja cuando sus logros sean comparados a los de Viktor o cualquier otro...- El muchacho hablaba calmado y con seguridad, Ivanna podía notar aquel cariño presente en sus palabras .

\- Escribirá su propia leyenda ¿Verdad? - Yuuri le miró alegre y asintió- Eres increíble Katsuki, en verdad me impresiono tu rueda de prensa, la Federación quedó vuelta loca un par de días, pero no soy la única a tu favor.

\- ¿Quedaron vueltos locos?

\- Cuando la gente busca tus registros apareces catalogado como alfa, pero nada oficial... así que muchas asociaciones preguntaron si era correcto dejar a un omega a cargo de un alfa, pero como Federación no podemos ventilar tu identidad Musa, puesto que no es un subgénero reconocido en Rusia y a que un omega no puede ser entrenador por normas internas- Fue una buena jugada...- Cuando Yura le pidió entrenarlo no sabía si podría debido a que estaba al tanto de las condiciones rusas al respecto... pero uno de los abogados de Valerius le ayudó a sortear vacíos legales- Y el que lo protegieras de las hienas entre la prensa fue hecho suficiente para que corroborara lo correcto de mi decisión...

\- Pero aún así estás aquí- Ivanna captó rápidamente que no podía engañar al azabache, era retraído y un tanto serio a pesar de su rostro dulce y mirada fiera, un observador muy intuitivo.

\- Quería advertirte...

Querían desvincular a Yuri de la Federación, tras aceptar a patinadores omega, solo él y una muchacha que no había alcanzado a pasar a categoría senior se habían presentado. El contrato con la FFKK solo lo mantendría bajo la bandera rusa esa última temporada e Ivanna dudaba, a pesar del resultado que pudiese obtener bajo la guía de Katsuki, que los altos ejecutivos cedieran a más... Yuri había significado duras críticas a la élite rusa. Si aquello ocurría, Yuuri tenía una vaga idea de que debía hacer, pero antes debía impresionar.

La semana antes de viajar se dedicaron a pulir interpretación y sus cuádruples, teniendo un total de cuatro tanto en su programa corto como en el libre.

La rutina libre dejaba a Yuri exhausto, cuando el nipón se la presentó sin la música de fondo Yuri pensó que la música sería trágica y que te tendría conteniendo las lágrimas al acabar, pero una vez escuchó la canción... fue completamente distinto...

Las campanas hacen resonar todo. Los ojos de Yuuri miran alrededor con temor...

_Run boy run, this world is not make for you..._

Levantando su postura, mira donde correr, hay que encontrar un espacio seguro.

El juego de piernas y piruetas sigue el desenfrenado ritmo de marcha en el fondo, el sonido va incrementando y los primeros saltos pasan casi desapercibidos mientras esperas que la música llegue a un punto culmine, pero no lo hay. Un combo del primer cuádruple loop con un triple salchow sale a la perfección, un flip doble y voltea...

_Tomorrow is another day..._

El rostro de Yuuri descansa, deja atrás el miedo...

_You'll be a man boy, but for now it's time to run, it's time to run..._

Se arma de valor, sus movimientos se hacen definidos tomando más fuerza, se ha levantado y ahora corre no para huir, si no para enfrentar.

Yura mira hipnotizado como el azabache se mueve en el hielo, memoriza cada movimiento y se imagina a si mismo realizándolo. Un nuevo cuádruple y un salto en un perfecto split frontal, se mueve sorteando toda dificultad, un nuevo salto triple en combo con un lutz doble, su pirueta de rotación se mueve con Yuuri arrastrándose mientras roza el hielo en una clara referencia a aquel paso que el menor realizó en su primer programa de exhibición en senior; antes de levantarse, sus manos surcan su torso y se aprietan. La música comienza a ir en ascenso y los instrumentos convergen en la marcha final, una que suena llena de esperanza, un cuádruple lutz y un salchow triple el cuerpo del nipón se extiende con gracia. Una secuencia de pasos hace ver la elegancia y temple con que se está enfrentando nuevamente a aquello que huyó, la música lleva un increcendo que te mantiene al borde de la silla esperando el final.

En la pose final sus brazos están flectados a los lados, empuñando sus manos con ansias y vista al frente.

Yura ve como el sudor se pega a la piel del nipón haciendo que su cabello ya un poco más largo delinee su rostro y su cuello, respira agitado. Minako y Chihoko aplauden mientras que las trillizas chiflan como locas junto a la barra, Yuko esta llorando y Phitchit se ve obligado a sostener a Ren, el pequeño bebé de los Nishigori. Yuri solo piensa que si el japonés quedó así con la rutina, el quizá no pueda acabarla.

\- Podemos aumentar la dificultad, pero esta es tu base- Yuuri quería matarlo... Quizá sería peor que Lilia.

  
Ya no sentía las piernas y Yuuri le había gritado que se detuviera, se estampó en el hielo y se quedó tirado allí... sabía que podía hacerlo, había llegado al nivel que Yuuri le pidió, pero necesitaba más que eso.

\- ¡Maldita sea Yura, no puedes hacer esto! - El azabache entró a la pista apresurado, Chihoko se dirigió rápido a la enfermería del recinto- Si te lesionas cualquier cosa que hagas será en vano ¿En que estás pensando? - Hablaba golpeado, Yuri sabía que había cometido un error al sobre exigirse de esa forma.

\- ¿Que paso, Yuuchan? - Yuko llegó junto a Chihoko, quien traía un botiquín y compresas frías.

\- No te metas en esto, Yuko- La mirada del azabache hizo sentir escalofríos a ambas mujeres. Levantó a Yuri en brazos con suma facilidad mientras el rubio escondía el rostro y su expresión frustrada entre sus manos- El entrenamiento había acabado hace tres horas ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo dejarte solo? - El nipón se encontraba en la agencia de modelaje que trabajaba con Evans para acordar unos últimos detalles del siguiente desfile, había ido junto a Chihoko, quien también modelaría para el colorín. Yuko llamo a Yuuri preocupada porque el rubio había vuelto a la pista y no se atrevió a negarle pasó - Debes darte los tiempos para descansar, matarte sobre el hielo no servirá de nada si después no estas en condiciones ¿Lo sabes no es así?

\- Yuuri estás siendo un poco duro...- Intento calmar Yuko.

\- No es un niño- Alegó Yuuri mirando a su amiga para luego girar hacia el menor- No es un niño... sabe que sobre entrenar puede traer riesgos, no puede permitirse fallar y aún así hace esto- A pesar del enojo del nipón, este se agachó para quitarle los patines a Yuri, tomó el botiquín que Chihoko le extendió en silencio, desató los patines con cuidado y los retiró lentamente.

Las heridas en los pies de Yura incluso le dolieron a él. Tomó unas ampollas de suero y limpio con cuidado, extendió crema antiinflamatoria y cubrió sus pies suavemente con gasa. Yuri miraba sonrojado como el nipón cuidaba de sus heridas, el desgaste de su piel por el roce con los patines había abierto feas laceraciones; cuando el azabache terminó vendando sus pies, apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas del menor. Chihoko tocó el hombro de Yuuri y este volteó con expresión neutra.

\- Lo llevaré a casa - Yuuri asintió agradecido y dejó a Yura en aquella banca tras acariciar suavemente su cabeza con una clara expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

\- Eso fue extraño- Apuntó Yuko una vez el azabache había salido del recinto.

\- ¿Que parte? - Yuri caminaba apoyado de Chihoko, aunque la muchacha no solía interactuar mucho con él, resultaba ser alguien amable aunque un poco cruel en ocasiones. Dejó a Yuri sentarse justo en la recepción del Ice Castle.

\- Yuuri por lo general no demuestra su enfado, pensé que actuaría distinto...

\- ¿Como podría actuar distinto? Si Yurio se lesiona entonces nada de lo que han planeado tendría sentido y no solo eso, Plisetsky cuenta con solo este año bajo el alero de su Federación, si llegase a pasarle algo que le impida competir, no habrá próxima vez. Tendría que esperar años para que su residencia le permitiera patinar por cualquier otro país, o casarse con un alfa nativo para que su nacionalidad no fuese problema - Chihoko hablaba con tono neutro, Yuko la miraba apretando sus manos mientras que Yura había desviado su vista al suelo- Si los sueños de Yuri se truncaran por algo que pudo haber precavido, no se lo perdonará...- Ambas muchachas se quedaron mirando melancólicas, ellas ya habían visto a Yuuri en la miseria misma, pero no Plisetsky. El menor sentía una punción en su pecho.

Cuando Yakov regañaba a Yura este solía ignorarle y no responderle nada o por el contrario, llevarle la contraria enfrentándole abiertamente. Aunque en el pasado Yuri si ha insultado y enfrentado a Yuuri cara a cara, gozando incluso de sus victorias y el rostro impotente del mayor, esta no era una de esas ocasiones... se sentía culpable y estúpido. Chihoko lo dejó en su habitación tras buscar unas pastillas analgésicas para el menor y calentar dos bolsas de semillas para colocar en la cadera y el brazo izquierdo del menor en donde se había golpeado.

Potya seguía a la modelo de un lado a otro por la casa. Chihoko tenía un agradable aroma de lavanda y anís, si Yuri lo pensaba fríamente, no pegaba mucho con el aroma del azabache... aún así, la mujer demostraba ser la más sensata en cuanto a cómo tratar al nipón y a quien Yuuri hacía más caso dependiendo de la situación. Cuatro años de relación no fueron en vano... la alfa entró nuevamente a la habitación del rubio, esta vez con una tasa de té caliente.

\- Relajará tus músculos, bébelo caliente- Yuri comenzó a tomar en leves sorbos lo que resultó ser una infusión de manzanilla. Tras echar a las mascotas de la habitación, Chihoko se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a quitar el vendaje que Yuuri había colocado, el menor se negó incómodo pero Chihoko no le permitió que le impidiese hacer su labor- Si te dejo las vendas se pegarán y luego será doloroso, créeme que lo sé...

\- ¿Lo hacías por Yuuri entonces?- Chihoko se detuvo un par de segundos antes de seguir.

\- Si. Practicaba en el American Ballet Theatre hasta tarde, incluso ayudaba en las clases principiantes entregándole soporte a la maestra Gilda, yo llegaba a buscarle, pasábamos a comer algo y cuando finalmente llegábamos a casa, se encargaba de tratar sus heridas... siempre me costaba entender como se podía ver tan feliz amarrando sus zapatillas cuando por las noches tenía que realizar todo un ritual para que sus pies volviesen a rendir el día siguiente... supongo que es igual contigo y los patinadores- Chihoko dejó las vendas en un basurero mientras tomaba compresas frías y las colocaba sobre los pies del menor.

\- Se entregaba por completo al ballet... para mi desde pequeño me fue inculcada la danza. Vi por primera vez a Yuuri en su primera colaboración con el Bolshoi en Moscú cuando él tenía diecisiete años, quede hipnotizado, sentí una conexión casi mágica... yo ya estaba pidiendo mi ingreso al patinaje, ya que no existen grandes bailarines omegas en Rusia, sabía que era omega antes de que me hicieran los exámenes por la escuela; pero en serio deseaba bailar con él... tenía la percepción que elevado por sus manos podría tocar el cielo. Solo era un niñato enamorado, claro, lo comprendí mucho después. Cuando finalmente lo conocí me sorprendí de que fuese tan simple... tan él...

\- ¿Eras un niño enamorado?- Yuri elevó su mirada a la japonesa, los ojos de Chihoko lo miraban con complicidad- Conozco la manera en que lo miras, Yuri... - El leve sonrojo del ruso provocó una suave sonrisa en la muchacha. Yuuri podía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, pero no podía evitar que el rubio lo viese con amor implícito en sus ojos jade.

\- Yo... si- No sabía que decir, estaba expuesto, no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Es mutuo?

\- Eso creo... aunque Yuuri, tú sabes tiene a su des...

\- Yuuri no tiene a Viktor- Dijo con un tono de voz suave y monocorde, se volteó para ver a Plisetsky de frente mientras dejaba que el frío hiciera lo suyo en las heridas del menor- Sabe que su omega está vuelto loco por él, pero no lo tiene... y más que ese lazo instintivo, es probable que no haya nada- Chihoko no sabía lo que había pasado entre el azabache y el ruso, así que Yuri calló- Lo que si puedo decirte, es que te tiene a ti.

\- ¿A mi?- El rubio sintió como el fuego subía del pecho hasta sus mejillas.

\- Si Yuuri ya te ha dicho que te quiere, lo hace enserio... con sus errores e inseguridades, no sabe fingir el cariño. El sexo casual, el calor del celo... no es lo mismo.

\- Asi que sabes de su libertad jaja, para mi fue toda una sorpresa- Rio Yuri.

\- Una muy agradable supongo- La mirada coqueta de Chihoko hizo a Yura cohibirse- Yo me enteré por Evans, que es un libidinoso - Se rio la modelo- Pero hizo que Yuuri fuese mucho más atractivo a mis ojos... - Chihoko se levantó quitado los paños fríos de los pies de Yura y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Tienes suerte Yurio, pocas veces encuentras a una persona tan sincera - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Me iré ahora, sería bueno que duermas, tu caída fue muy fea, metete dentro de la cama, eso si...

\- Gracias, pero no soy un niño, aunque tomaré tu consejo- Chihoko hizo adiós con su mano antes de abrir la puerta y que las mascotas entrasen al dormitorio y atacaran a Yuri para recostarse sobre su torso.

Yuuri llegó al anochecer, aunque Vicchan y Potya salieron a su encuentro a penas sintieron las llaves, el rubio no bajo de su cuarto. Había llegado más tarde de lo que esperaba y es que se había quedado haciendo tiempo a propósito junto a Valerius en su firma de diseño... se sentía frustrado, sabía que Yuri podría reaccionar muy mal al regaño que le dio por la tarde, no quería poner sobre él una mochila similar a la que le habían cargado en Rusia, pero la verdad era que no se podía permitir fallar, más allá de los resultados, más allá de Viktor... Yuri debía demostrar que sabía lo que podía dar sobre el hielo. Dejó su bolso sobre el sillón mientras fue a la cocina por un té verde, durante todo ese tiempo el menor no bajo de su cuarto.

Yuuri podía sentir al menor a distancia, algo que le causaba curiosidad debido a que no le pasaba con nadie más, Sara le indicó que podía ser por su vínculo afectivo y a que inconscientemente buscaba siempre tenerlo a la vista, pero para Yuuri seguía siendo raro sin tener una marca... solo le pasaba algo similar cuando estaba con Valerius y le mordía, entonces cada movimiento que hacía el colorín y él como se sentían eran predichos por el azabache, sabía cuando se acercaba o si estaba incómodo... algo similar le estaba pasando con Yura ¿Por eso había pensado en morderlo? Las únicas veces donde estuvo a punto de morder a un omega era en medio de sus celos Alfas con Phitchit y Val... nada cuadraba cuando se trataba de Plisetsky.

Finalmente subió, encontró al rubio durmiendo plácidamente en su dormitorio, Potya se habia acomodado en la curvatura de su cuerpo entre el vientre y las piernas de su amo. Parecía un ángel... con un carácter un tanto rudo, pero en esencia parecía frágil e inocente. Para el japonés era raro recordar la diferencia de edad con el menor la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se tenían que hablar temas serios, esa brecha era más evidente... él también habría sido atolondrado con 21 si no hubiese tenido el rigor de Minako sobre sí. Yuri tenía a su abuelo, que no vivía junto a él hace años, y a Yakov, por más que tuviese una postura paternal con el rubio, era por sobre todo su entrenador. ¿Yuuri estaba siendo su entrenador o su amante? ¿Que debía poner primero?

Estaba consciente que el esfuerzo de Yura se debía a que se distanció físicamente de él... no podía ser blando con Yuri y en consecuencia había dejado de permitirle dormir junto a él. Despertar junto a Yuri era motivo de atrasos y postergaciones, se quería quedar junto a él el día completo, le gustaba acomodarse entre su cuello y respirar aquel aroma que le estaba volviendo loco; había bajado su dosis de supresor de amplio espectro, la esencia de Yura era ambrosía... pero por esa misma razón también estaba más huraño y de mal humor. Su alfa era egoísta y prepotente. La marca en su brazo ya estaba casi desapareciendo, aunque quizá quedase cicatriz... bueno, una más. Yuri algunas veces lamía sus heridas en una respuesta instintiva, muchas veces los omegas intentan sanar a sus Alfas ellos mismos y como si se tratase de felinos, lamen las heridas para disminuir el dolor. Era efectivo, pero Yuuri podía notar que Yura lo hacía con intenciones... su lengua tibia se posaba y recorría lentamente su mordedura.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se quitó la camisa quedando únicamente con una ligera camiseta debajo, posó su nariz en la mejilla del menor y se refregó en la suave piel intentando despertar al ruso.

\- Dame un espacio, Yura- Con un murmuro molesto, Yuri corrió su cuerpo ligeramente hacia la pared. El azabache disfrutó poder acunar su cuerpo alrededor de él, el menor no pareció ser consciente de Yuuri hasta que este coló una mano bajo su camiseta, posando sus dedos en su vientre, delineando suavemente sus abdominales.

\- ¿Katsudon? - El cuerpo del ruso se tensó, desde que Yuuri había bajado su dosis de supresor su olor era el de un café bastante fuerte, casi sin dar espacio a los toques de cacao que se marcaban antes en su aroma. Yuuri beso suavemente su hombro.

\- ¿Que tal están tus pies? ¿Duelen mucho? - Yuri negó por lo bajo, apretando sus brazos el abrazo que le entregaba el nipón- Lamentó si te hice enojar por la tarde- Yuuri colocó su nariz en el espacio tras la oreja del menor... amaba ese lugar. El aroma de Yura le relajaba.

\- Esta bien, fui imprudente- Dijo finalmente el menor, dándose vuelta. El roce de las sábanas le hizo ser consciente de sus heridas, arrugo su expresión antes de darse cuenta que el mayor le miraba sorprendido. Potya se movió para quedar entre medio de ambos- ¿Qué?

\- Me gusta este Yuri- Dijo el azabache con una dulce sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Preguntó el menor sonrojado, intentando sonar molesto.

\- El Yuri que se equivoca y pide disculpas, es más bello incluso que el que parece no escuchar las críticas y exhalar fuego tras hacer algo mal- El rubio gruño- Cuando te rete... no quise decir que no puedas fallar... más bien, no puedes abandonar la carrera... no podemos dejar a medio camino, da igual si fallas...

\- No, no puedo fallar, es tal como lo dijiste... si vuelvo a fracasar, se acaba todo...

\- Te equívocas, no es así- Yuuri se reincorporó para mirar al menor más desde arriba- Si fallas, seguirás siendo Yuri Plisetsky, el patinador más joven en conseguir el oro en el Grand Prix, el primer omega ruso en conseguir posicionarse en un podio, el récord de puntaje de programa corto sobre hielo seguirá teniendo tu nombre. Aunque falles, todo eso permanecerá... ciegos quienes no quieran verlo- Beso las mejillas del menor tras ver que sus ojos se veían vidriosos- Y si fallas... si caes, seguiré estando aquí, no necesito que ganes, necesito que lo disfrutes... no te castigues patinando más de lo que puedes.

\- ¿Estarás conmigo? - El azabache asintió- Incluso si caigo... y no quiero levantarme luego ¿Aún si quiero dejarlo todo si fracaso?

\- En ese caso, si no quisieras levantarte luego- Yuuri volvió a recostarse junto al rubio, dejando que sus cabezas se tocaran y tomando su mano- Supongo que podré tumbarme a tu lado y mirar al cielo por nuevos sueños.

La presión en su pecho se desvaneció en el cuarto, su cuerpo se sintió libre y su corazón lleno de calidez. Sus lágrimas cayeron en silencio durante unos segundos para luego abrir paso a un desolador llanto; el mayor lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabeza sin decir nada, Yura se aferró a su camiseta y dejó salir toda la angustia que había cargado durante años.

¿Que pasaba si abandonaba el patinaje? Se lo había planteado un año atrás mientras estuvo un mes con su abuelo... no fue capaz de preguntarle a su amado abuelo, su única familia, quien siempre apoyó su carrera y se esforzaba por verle competir cada vez que podía.

 _"Abuelo, quiero dejar el hielo"_ imaginar la reacción de Nicolai le asustaba... le asustaba que se enterase Lilia, la frustración de Yakov, la decepción que sería para Mila y Viktor, el festín que armaría la prensa... la especulación de que pasaría entonces con la orden de emparejamiento omega vigente un Rusia ¿Lo casarían?

Todo aquello le abrumaba y le perseguía en cada paso, lo aplastaba en cada salto.

\- No estas solo Yuratchka- La voz de Yuuri lo trajo de vuelta- No hay forma en que te deje ahora... Respira conmigo- Se había agitado y estaba hiperventilando, sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos dolían, seguir el compás del mayor ayudó a calmarlo- Trataré tus heridas antes de que durmamos.

El mayor revisó sus pies, le hizo colocarlos en una tinaja de agua tibia y sales, los seco con cuidado, colocó pomada cicatrizante y vendo suavemente. Peino el cabello dorado del omega y lo trenzó.

Subieron al dormitorio del azabache, Yuuri dejó sin entrenamiento por dos días al ruso, se dedicarían a ver los diseños que Valerius tenía previstos para sus trajes, ambos necesitaban descanso.

Antes de quedarse dormido, Yuri observó el rostro del mayor... lo quería... lo quería tanto que odiaba al destino que lo unía a Viktor, porque aunque sabía de los sentimientos de Yuuri, él no podía estar por encima de ello... nada lo convencería de aquello.

Kami era cruel ¿Porqué cruzar en su camino de forma tan pregnante a alguien que ya tenía un amor destinado? Quería ser la otra parte de Yuuri... que nada pudiese arrebatárselo, quería ser sostenido entre sus brazos y sentirse flotando en el aire siempre.

En medio de la noche, mientras ambos estaban rendidos a Morfeo, el alfa de Yuuri quedó sin supresores activos... era una lástima que Yuri estuviese siguiendo a raja tabla las indicaciones de Sara consumiendo supresores anticonceptivos antes de pasar a unos que sólo cumpliesen esta última función; quizá, solo quizá... ambos abrían despertado pensando que estaban en medio de un sueño muy lúcido y kamisama estaría riendo por lo bajo... pero no era así. 


	17. 16- La curiosidad del tigre

Ver a Viktor nuevamente fue insano. Sintió la bilis revolverse en su estómago, conscientemente buscó la mano de Yura y este le observó preocupado, el mayor colocó su mano libre en el pecho y aflojó un poco su corbata. Sin percatarse, el rubio bloqueó el espacio donde podía realizar contacto visual con el peliplateado, envolviéndole con un brazo mientras sus feromonas intentaban calmarle.

¿Que clase de entrenador era si necesitaba del consuelo de su alumno? Respiro profundo. Tu tienes el control de la situación, Katsuki, nadie más.

Recibieron su equipaje y se acercaron a la prensa sin dar declaraciones, Yuuri se comunicaba únicamente en japonés con el rubio para así esquivar a los paparazzis intrusos. Yakov le recibió con un apretón de manos bastante propio a su carácter, aunque descuadro un poco para darle un rígido abrazo al menor.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue el único saludo que Viktor recibió del japonés ¿Esperaba algo más? O más bien ¿Que esperaba él de Yuuri? El auto se sintió terriblemente incomodo con Yakov en el frente de copiloto al chofer que brindó la FFKK para recibir a Plisetsky y su entrenador, estando ahí atrás él, el azabache y el pequeño tigre... Se sentía incómodo, los tres estaban tensos... sin embargo, de repente, Yuuri rozó suavemente su mano con la de él, fue una caricia inocente y volátil, un tacto que podría no haberse notado de no ser que era Yuuri quien le tocaba y a esas alturas... Viktor se sentía afortunado de tan solo poder hablarle de nuevo. El menor iba mirando por la ventana, ignorando todo; Viktor tenía una gran sonrisa de corazón que no podía evitar al estar junto al nipón; Yuuri se sentía en un aprieto agradable mientras tenía su mano izquierda entrelazada a la de Yura y su derecha mantenía roces esporádicos con Viktor... se sentía extraño y correcto al mismo tiempo, como si ese fuese su lugar.

Amar a dos personas no se sentía tan descabellado como cuando Sara lo mencionó en primera instancia... incluso, había recurrido a su médico encargado de su parte alfa... Edward Sullivan era un sujeto bastante práctico... le daba igual si Yuuri decidía preguntarle a través de Sara o correos electrónicos por algunas situaciones, siempre y cuando, el japonés fuese a sus consultas pactadas y se mantuviese controlado; comprendía que el azabache no quisiera verle seguido pues él era delta y el alfa de Yuuri uno con bastante presencia, al tener que presentarse a sus consultas con los supresores inactivos le causaba ansiedad, pues todo él aún se ponía en alerta cuando sentía otros alfas o deltas de mayor edad. Para su sorpresa, Yuuri había asistido para aprender a utilizar su voz de mando... hecho que para ambos médicos, tanto él como a Sara les fue sorpresivo y grato, pues Yuuri era uno de los sujetos musa con más peculiaridades en la clínica. Edward sabía que Yuuri se sentía atraído por un omega y cuando esté le pregunto por su situación, la respuesta fue muy simple.

\- No necesitas que te diga nada, deberías hacer lo que te haga sentir bien, no importa si el mundo lo considera incorrecto ¿Como te sientes tú? Mientras no le hagas daño a nadie...

El delta había sido testigo de Alfas con más de un destinado, así que el que Yuuri quisiera a más de una persona no era algo extraordinario para él, menos considerando que el nipón era musa... habían muchas cosas que aún no sabían respecto al subgénero.

Arribaron al hotel que designó la FFKK, aunque no eran recintos de lujo como los que acostumbraba con Mari cada vez que viajaban al extranjero, para Yuuri estaba bien.

Viktor noto que el nipón recibía una sola llave, se molestó, pero comprendía que la Federación dejase a los entrenadores junto alguno de sus patinadores para estadías cortas, así que suprimió aquella sensación repitiéndose que estaba siendo insensato.

\- Podríamos salir y beber algo caliente- Sugirió Yakov- Me gustaría saber del rendimiento de Yura tras estos meses, espero le des de su propia medicina a estos payasos- Dijo girándose al menor y sonando más animado de lo que ninguno estaba acostumbrado a oír al beta.

\- Déjanos descansar viejo- Yuuri miró al menor en obvia reprimenda, el rubio chasqueó la lengua y alzó los hombros.

\- Al parecer el largo viaje y el jet lag deja mal a ambos Yuris- La voz de Viktor sonaba cautelosa.

\- Si podemos dormir un poco, será un gusto ir a cenar- Menciono Yuuri mirando los ojos cielo del mayor- No logramos dormir bien en el avión - Justifico con Yakov.

\- Que sea una cena entonces- Dijo satisfecho el entrenador.

Se despidieron con una simple seña de manos. Yuri se apresuró al elevador, noto lo distraído que estaba el mayor mientras el ascensor pasaba los pisos hasta arribar al doceavo cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación el rubio noto las dos canas separadas. Se sintió cohibido cuando pensó que habría una dúplex, porque claro, la federación no podía enterarse del tipo de relación que tenía con el japonés... ¿Que clase de relación tenían? No es que le urgiera colocarle un nombre a la situación... bueno, si. ¿Amantes? Podría llamarse así, también eran amigos... eso no lo dejaba muy distinto a Valerius Evans. 

Yuuri se quitó la corbata y el saco, tiro los zapatos a un costado y se tiro a la cama de frente, hundiendo su cara en la almohada. Yura se había sentado en la esquina de la otra cama y desataba su trenza; le gustaba esa vista, le gustaba ver a Yuri haciendo hasta las cosas más mínimas, cuando se lavaba los dientes, cuando peinaba su cabello, cuando se arropaba y se aseguraba que cubrir sus hombros enrollándose en las mantas.

\- ¿Que miras?- Vaya... estaba enojado, podía reconocer ese tono de voz.

\- Te observó... siempre lo hago, eres realmente agradable de ver, si tan solo tu lengua no fuese tan afilada- Ofendido, el rubio se recostó de espaldas al mayor, Yuuri río para sí- Deberíamos taparnos... al menos yo, caeré dormido dentro de poco.

\- Suenas como un anciano- Reprochó Yura sin voltear.

\- Yura...- El menor se volteó con enfado y antes de poder lanzar el cojín que tenía en la mano, vio que Yuuri había abierto su cama y se había hecho a la orilla de la pared- ¿En serio me dejarás durmiendo solo?- Aguantándose las ganas de insultarle, el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo de un rojo intenso. Se metió a la cama de mala gana y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del nipón negándose a dirigirle la mirada.

Se durmieron en pocos minutos, afuera la nieve caía suave formando un manto iridiscente en el suelo. El menor despertó antes, los roles se habían invertido, siendo el azabache quien se apoyaba en el pecho del contrario. La cálida sensación de tener a Yuuri para él y darle cobijo regocijaba todo su ser, comenzó darle suaves besos en la coronilla, hasta llegar a su frente, el mayor despertó y entrecerraba sus ojos intentando visualizar al rubio, Yura ya sabía que el azabache veía nublado al despertar.

\- Mmm... ¿Podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí?- Yura apretó al nipón contra su cuerpo.

\- Tú mismo aceptaste una cena, no deberías retractarte ahora- Le recalcó el rubio- Además, sería bueno... si logras hablar con Viktor- El azabache frunció ceño y se separó ligeramente.

\- ¿Que tiene eso que ver?

\- Nada, simplemente está bien...

\- No, Yura ¿Que tiene que ver? ¿A que se debe que saques a Viktor al baile? - Yuuri acabó incorporándose en la cama mientras Plisetsky se mantuvo recostado, no esquivaba la mirada del mayor pero su expresión era dolida- ¿Seguirás con esa patraña de que es mi destinado?

\- ¿A caso miento?

-¿A caso por ello no te amo? - Su corazón se detuvo... lo había dicho... Yuuri en serio lo había dicho. Sus ojos lo miraban reprobatorios y frustrados- ¿Por que ya tengo un destinado mis sentimientos son menos válidos? ¿Que debería hacer? - Yuuri bajo la mirada ante el silencio del menor- No puedo mentir y decir que no siento nada al estar cerca de él, pero tampoco miento al decir mis sentimientos por ti. Sé bien lo egoísta que soy al decir esto pero... tenerlos a ambos cerca mío, se sintió tan pacifico y gratificante. Viktor deja de verse como una amenaza cuando te tengo a mi lado- No sabia cómo sentirse... en gran parte, le conmovía y por otra sus celos le torturaban diciendo que era imposible compartir... pero Yuuri era musa... Viktor era parte del nipón tanto como podía serlo él.

Yuuri lo amaba y eso cambiaba todo.

Yakov ya había pedido licor cuando llegaron finalmente ambos Yuris. Le agrado la suave imagen del nipón con su ropa sencilla y de uso diario, tenía el cabello hacia adelante, bastante más largo de cuando vino hace tres meses por el traspaso de Yura y su fichaje como entrenador, tenía puestos sus lentes de montura azul, un abrigo color ladrillo sobre una camisa de cotele azul rey, llevaba un pantalón sencillo color negro y botas altas con un pequeño taco color marrón, su tapabocas negro lo delataba extranjero aunque lo ocultaba con una bufanda negra; Yura tenía una vestimenta bastante similar, había atado su cabello con una larga cinta negra que caía por sobre su cardigan azul, a pesar de su rostro femenino y casi angelical, su expresión y fuerte mandíbula de cortes rectos no dejaba a nadie duda de su género, su abrigo negro lo traía entre sus brazos y ayudó a japonés a quitarse el suyo cuando una chica se acercó a ambos para pedir las prendas y llevarlos a la mesa.

Viktor había sido cauteloso en cuanto a la reservación, el restaurant era reconocido en Moscú pero no excéntrico, tenía un perfil bajo y su ubicación impedía a los paparazzis el acoso constante.

Yuuri camino detrás del rubio, era agradable verle andar con confianza y carácter, su cola de caballo se movía de un lado a otro con el contoneo de sus pasos, Yakov les recibió extendiendo ambos brazos indicando sus asientos. Comieron a gusto, Yuuri nunca había probado tantas comidas rusas como aquella noche; noto que Viktor no dejaba de mirar un punto en específico... su cuello, se había colocado una cinta a juego con la que Yura ató su cabello enredada al cuello, de seguro la noto al hacer algún movimiento que abrió el cuello de su camisa.

\- Katsuki me envió la eleccion de música, es realmente acertado con la sorpresa que plantean darle a la FFKK...

\- Aún no están terminadas- Confesó Yuuri- Aunque esos son los temas, indiqué que aún estaban sujetos a modificación en base al metrónomo y efectos- Los ojos esmeraldas del menor vibraron contentos al recordar lo emocionado que se mostraba Yuuri cuando comenzó a editar su programa corto.

\- Se caerán de espaldas cuando vean el resultado final- Ambos Yuris sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Viktor sintió náuseas, pero unas buenas ¿Como podía explicarlo? Era expectación por lo que se traían entre manos, verlos contentos, risueños, le hacía sentirse alegre también.

Comieron manteniendo una amena charla que intercalaba desde el patinaje hasta a las mascotas. Yakov comentó sobre sus planes para retirarse, aunque el japonés se vio sorprendido, los rusos se esperaban algo así dado a la edad del viejo beta y el desgaste de entrenar nuevas generaciones.

\- Incluso adopte un gato- Dijo tomando el último sorbo de su copa de vino. Yura le miró emocionado- Esta hace dos semanas en casa y ya me estoy arrepintiendo...

\- ¿Dos semanas? ¿Como es que no sabía de esto? Dime que le has puesto un nombre ¿Como se llama?- El peliplata apuntalaba a Yakov a preguntas, el beta simplemente reunía la mirada y buscaba un escape en los otros dos muchachos al frente suyo- No puedes haberlo estado llamando "gato" todo este tiempo...

\- Eso es cruel- Acusó el rubio.

Mientras ambos patinadores atosigaban al pobre beta, Yuuri se regocijó en aquella imagen de ambos riendo, hablando en su lengua, bien vestidos y sonrojados por el alcohol y la familiaridad. Comenzó a reír, sin cohibirse, Viktor lo miró con ojos brillantes y rio también al ver el rostro jovial e iluminado del japonés.

\- Si no tiene nombre aún, sugiero "Aisu"

\- ¿Que significa? - Viktor le miró atento.

\- ¿Hielo?- preguntó el rubio mirando al mayor.

\- No cualquier hielo- Se dispuso a aclarar el azabache colocando ambas manos frente a él- Es el hielo en el que patinamos- "Nosotros" tanto Viktor como Yuri sintieron surgir un agradable sentimiento en su pecho- Podría nevar fuera y congelarse cada lago por que pasemos, pero ese hielo es ordinario, se convierte en "Aisu" cuando las cuchillas surcan la superficie- Yuuri tenía su mirada enfocada únicamente en el viejo entrenador- El hielo al que has dedicado toda tu vida, Yakov, donde llevaste distintas expresiones del arte y has permitido a otros expresarse también.

\- Aisu definitivamente es buen nombre, Yuuri- Yakov se levantó finalmente al baño antes de abandonar el lugar, el rubio le acompañó alegando que habían dejado que él beta bebiese demasiado como para verlo reír.

\- Entonces...- Los ojos de Viktor buscaban los del nipón que parecía perdido en alguna parte- ¿Vicchan? - El burdeo de los ojos del menor se encontró con sus ojos, Yuuri sonrió con timidez.

\- Vicchan es por Viktor...- Se detuvo su corazón, el corazón y el mundo entero ¡Hagan una pausa!- Viktor Nikiforov- Sus ojos no titubearon ni se escondieron esta vez. El compañero que Yuuri ha tenido todos estos años, se llamaba Vicchan por él ¿Hace cuánto era relevante en la vida del japonés? ¿Hace cuánto Yuuri era consciente de la presencia de Viktor? Aquello le inquietaba y el sentimiento de estar olvidando algo le removía la conciencia.

Al retirarse del restorant ambos Yuris tomaron un taxi, pero antes de retirarse, mientras el rubio ya había entrado al vehículo, Yuuri se acercó al ojiazul.

\- Después de que acepten la rutina de Yura, irá con su abuelo un par de días antes de que debamos volver a Estados Unidos... no quiero irme sin que podamos hablar- Parecía nervioso y sus manos jugaban entre sí.

\- Esta bien, Yuuri- Viktor tomó sus manos con inseguridad- Cuando necesites hablar, lo haremos, no te presionaré a nada, no me corresponde... es más, me siento realmente contento y afortunado de aún poder hablar contigo- El sonrojo y los ojos vibrantes del mayor cohibieron por completo al azabache, quien sonrojado, se despidió en ruso y subió al taxi.

Yura se sintió amenazado cuando Viktor tomó las manos del japonés, sin embargo luego de que el mayor entrase al auto e indicara la dirección al conductor, este se apegó fuertemente al rubio y tomó su mano mientras su bufanda cubría la unión de ambos bajo el calor de la lana, ocultándoles de la mirada inquisidora del chófer. Subieron al dormitorio y ya que aquella electricidad egoísta aún no se iba de su mente y se mantenía en su cuerpo; tomó al nipón de la cintura y se unió a él en un acalorado beso, para su sorpresa, Yuuri le dio una respuesta hambrienta y repleta de gozo.

Fundirse con Yuuri y ceder a sus suaves manos era un gusto, parecía saber exactamente donde tocar y hacerlo sentir ligero; de repente le tomó fuertemente del cabello y exponiendo su cuello a un lametazo y una ligera mordida, le obligó a bajar. Yuuri empujó su erección en la garganta de Yura sin pudor alguno, estableció un ritmo y cuando el menor comenzó a moverse como quería, soltó su cabello. Se apoyo en la pequeña mesa de la estancia, subiendo una pierna al pequeño banquito de junto, Yura lamia a lo largo de su miembro hasta llegar a la base, jugando con sus manos y la presión que ejercía.

Tomó el rostro de Yura con ambas manos y le obligó a ponerse de pie, la imagen sonrojada del menor derritió su interior. Lo desvistió con premura, besando cada parte de él, igual que siempre, pero esta vez, el ruso hizo lo mismo. Beso sus caderas y sus muslos, acarició suavemente aquellas suaves cicatrices en sus costados, redescubría las estrías de su vientre y sus muslos con nuevos y amorosos besos; todas aquellas marcas eran parte de lo que Yuuri era hora y lo convirtieron en el hombre que estaba a su lado, y lo adoraba.

Se metieron en la cama que correspondía al menor y para sorpresa de este... Yuuri había lubricado. Respiro a conciencia y noto ese aroma a amaretto en el aire que había desplazado ligeramente al café cargado del nipón.

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí ? - Ingresó un dedo sin previo aviso ni preparación, el respiro ahogado del mayor y el pequeño respingo al tacto provocó cierto regocijo pervertido en Yuri.

\- Yura...- Ingresó un segundo dedo aprovechándose del relajo confidente que estaban disfrutando- No... no te detengas- Los ojos llorosos del azabache y su voz temblorosa aceleraban la respiración y deseo del menor.

\- ¿Por que crees que haría algo así?- Intentaba hacer Los mismo que el japonés le hacía a él cada vez que tenían sexo y el mayor lograba deshacerlo únicamente con sus dedos, tocándole sus puntos erógenos y lamiendo suavemente tras su oreja, solo que Yuuri era más sensible en sus pezones.

Para el rubio todo era una novedad, se sintió perturbadoramente placentero entrar en Yuuri y que este se aferrara a su cuello, ver su rostro lloroso y sonrojado al mismo tiempo mientras le pedía por más. Descubrió que al mayor le gustaba que fuese rudo y apretase sus caderas fuertemente en cada arremetida, tuvo que desviar sus pensamientos a otra cosa cada cierto tiempo pues amenazaba con correrse cada que se quedaba mirando el rostro de Yuuri y su pecho agitado, no quería acabar antes que el nipón, pero la resistencia de su amante era una locura. Cuando finalmente el nipón se corrió, Yura se liberó, su cuerpo cayó sobre el de Yuuri sostenido por sus codos para no aplastarle por completo. Se hizo a un costado y ambos quedaron en silencio hasta poder regularizar su respiración. El nipón se dirigió al baño antes de que el semen en su vientre y entre sus glúteos se volviese viscoso y desagradable, volvió con toallas húmedas y limpio el vientre del ruso; se recostó nuevamente, esta vez, tapando a ambos con las mantas.

\- Eso fue excelente- Calificó el japonés besando el cuello del menor pasando sus labios con dedicación, saboreando la piel húmeda de Yura- ¿Quieres un té? Me esta dando frío, de hecho... deberíamos vestirnos- Acotó agarrándole una nalga para luego salir de la cama.

\- ¿No se te hizo extraño? - Dijo el rubio tomando la pijama que le ofrecía Yuuri mientras este ya estaba vestido y se colocaba por encima la bata del hotel.

\- ¿Porqué sería extraño? - Preguntó Yuuri mientras ambos se movían a la cocina y el mayor colocaba el hervidor- ¿Fue extraño para ti?

\- ¿Bromeas? Jamás había disfrutado tanto- El mayor le miró con interés y se acercó con movimientos sensuales, casi danzando hacia aquellas esmeraldas que no se desviaban de él- Creí que te podría incomodar al estar más acostumbrado a ser quien domine ¿O no siempre es así?

\- Mmmm supongo que casi siempre, pero cuando hay confianza, me gusta liberar esa parte omega que también quiere recibir... o eso creo, no se da siempre- Dijo levantando suavemente los hombros.

\- Momento... ¿Como fue con Viktor? - Yuuri volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- No arruines el momento, Yura. No tienes porque saber algo como eso- Pero el menor no desistió.

\- Oh, vamos, por lo que me dijiste suena como si tú hubieses sostenido al calvo y no al revés, tú destinado alfa debería actuar como alfa o ¿Fue al revés?- Yuuri se sonrojó y esquivo la mirada del ruso- ¡Fue así como ocurrió! Tu alfa por sobre el de Nikiforov- La expresión sorprendida de Plisetsky cambio a una realmente sonrojada que debió ocultar con una mano sobre su rostro.

\- Eso de pasivo y activo es realmente anticuado, Yura- Dijo el mayor apenado- Puede funcionar de distintas maneras- El mayor se acercó al rubio el cual se mantenía sonprendido con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Revelación. Ruptura... el canon que mantenía Yuri desde la infancia resquebrajado gracias al japonés ¿Y cómo no? Si el azabache poseía ambos instintos... no estaba sujeto a nada. Sin poder evitarlo, imagino aquella situación donde el nipón y Viktor se encontraron físicamente y lejos de producirle celos o incomodidad... le encendió.

\- ¿Yura?- Tenia el cuarto lleno de feromonas y el rostro sonrojado... algo nuevo para Yuuri. Pensó que el menor se molestaría o se mostraría asqueado de la idea. Las parejas Alfas en Rusia eran mal vistas por considerarse en contra del orden natural y un desperdicio, si la unión era Hombre/Mujer entonces era ligeramente más aceptable, aunque de todas formas ese tipos de relaciones se daban en situaciones de poder; algo similar pasaba con las parejas omegas solo que mucho más despreciadas- Oye... ¿Que tenemos aquí?- Yuri se había puesto duro, sus ojos avergonzados se encontraron con los del japonés- Parece que podré enseñarte mucho más de lo que creí...


	18. 17- Tentar al lobo

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyknBTm_YyM>

Atentas al programa corto de Yuri, les dejo link. 

___________________________________________________

La revisión de las rutinas no era un evento oficial, pero si se televisaba y se permitía la entrada de público a la principal pista de Moscú. Yuuri pidió un auto y llegaron al recinto horas antes, así podía peinar tranquilamente a Yura y evitar a la mayoría de la prensa. Entro con un brazo rodeando a Yuri de la cintura mientras llevaba el bolso en el hombro contrario. Se presentaría sin traje, pero a juego con su entrenador y maquillado de manera suave, de eso se encargaría Chihoko.

La alfa se dedicó a corregir la interpretación de Yuri durante todo un mes para que su presentación en las pruebas distará del verdadero propósito de sus rutinas a pesar de que la música no variará. Tras años de teatro, Chihoko llegó a las pasarelas gracias a su madre, quien diseñaba zapatos y accesorios para la marca de Evans, cuando el colorín vio a Chihoko el muchacho insistió en que debía modelar junto a su "musa", cuando conoció a Yuuri no sabía si el diseñador hablaba de forma figurativa o literal, el azabache desprendía la misma energía que su hermana adoptiva, también musa. Todo se hizo más comprensible con el tiempo. Cuando se le confesó a Yuuri, este explicó lo extraño que se sentía querer a alguien más cuando sabía de la existencia de su destinado. La relación de ambos se dio de manera natural, ahora se había acabado de la misma forma... Chihoko comenzó a notar como el interés Yuuri iba disminuyendo, así que antes de que él llegase a romper, se preparó mentalmente y le pidió al bailarín terminar. ¿Existían sentimientos aún? Si, pero no románticos. Cuatro años llenos de amor, afecto, ambos se ayudaron a crecer, Yuuri aprendió a comunicar sus miedos y dudas, Chihoko entendió que el camino que nos dictan no era el que estamos obligados a seguir .

\- Llegas tarde- Bufó el menor. Chihoko simplemente rodó la vista buscando a Yuuri- Esta con los idiotas de la federación- Se apresuro a explicar el rubio.

\- ¿Se veía tranquilo?- La simple mirada de Plisetsky le hizo notar a Chihoko, que no- Que pesadilla- Comento por lo bajo dejando el pequeño maletín de maquillaje en la mesa y saliendo del cuarto. Se encontraban en una estancia separada, todos los recintos de patinaje contaban un área para sus omegas, como medida de protección... sin embargo, al ser Yuri Plisetsky el único omega de la élite rusa, parecía más una vitrina o una jaula de oro...

Encontró a Yuuri en medio del pasillo que daba paso a la pista de hielo, se podía escuchar a la gente fuera en las galerías, parecía plenamente concentrado en su camino cuando un hombre más atrás lo detuvo tomándole de la cintura, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Chihoko ante aquel gesto. Yuuri lo separó violentamente, tomar al nipón desde atrás era un error, lo ponía mal, la modelo noto como el tono de Yuuri palidecía, sin embargo... también noto sus colmillos. Se acercó concentrada en no emitir feromonas con aquel instinto de defender a Yuuri por sobre el quedar como una chica dulce tal como siempre hacía; a cada paso, notaba el fuerte aroma de Yuuri pregnar por sobre el del contrario.

Un cambio de papeles llamó su atención... Yuuri tomó suavemente la mano en su cintura bajándola con seguridad hacia sus caderas, colocó su mano libre en el mentón del contrario; era un hombre alto, con el cabello largo tomado en una coleta baja, su barba era fina y delineaba su mandíbula, cuando finalmente estuvo a unos metros, noto los amarillentos ojos de aquel hombre sorprendidos... algo dijo Yuuri en su oído. Cuando dejo ir al azabache, este se elejo seguro, Chihoko noto los ojos titubeantes de aquel sujeto y cuando el aroma de Yuuri se hizo más suave notó que aquel tipo también era un alfa.

\- ¿Yuuri?- El nipón le miró con apremio y simplemente de dijo "camina conmigo" de manera escueta y tartamudeante- ¿Quien era ese?- Quiso saber Chihoko. Hablo en japonés para hacer sentir a Yuuri más seguro.

\- Vladimir Gólubev- Escupio Yuuri casi como veneno mientras empujaba apresurado la puerta del baño. No supo si entrar o no, de cualquier manera no había nadie más que ellos en aquella área... a penas entró pudo escuchar las arcadas.

Chihoko llegó en completo silencio junto a Yuuri, no necesitaba ser adivino, algo había pasado, sin embargo ambos japoneses esquivaron el tema y centraron a aquello a lo que habían ido. Yuuri lo había peinado antes de que llegase la modelo. Chihoko no dejaba de hablarle y mantener conversacion, pero Yuri noto que lo hacia para que no se dirigiese al azabache, quien parecía en un extraño trance que le preocupaba; observaba su gafete de la FFKK colgado al cuello, tenía su fotografía y bajo su nombre, el nombre del rubio con su genero y subgenero adjunto, en el retiro del gafete, la información de él... nacionalidad, edad, tipo de sangre, género... y su subgénero en blanco.

Salio de ahi.

Agradeció en lo más profundo de sí, que Chihoko retuviera al menor en los camarines omega. Salió por la parte de atrás del estadio y se llevó las manos al rostro quitándose los lentes, se iba a colocar las lentillas antes de tener que salir a la pista, pero lo dudaba, quería llorar y gritar ¿Cuanta rabia podría guardar en sí? Pensaba que el tema de "temor alfa" estaba superado, pero existía gente como Vladimir que le provocaba ganas de huir y vomitar. Había logrado mantener la compostura antes de convertirse en un desastre en los baños... gracias a kami, Chihoko sabía exactamente cuándo aparecer.

Sentía las piernas tiritar, la nieve comenzó a asentarse en su pelo en suaves copos. Gritó... se permitió gritar. Tomó su teléfono tentado en llamar a Phitchit o Valerius, alguien que le calmase los nervios...

\- ¿Yuuri?- Viktor apareció por la mampara a metros de él, vestía sencillo, con un abrigo café sobre su esbelta figura... claro, Viktor no patinaba, de seguro acompañaba a Yakov. Yuuri no lo pensó, sencillamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Necesitaba algo que aunque no fuese familiar le hiciera sentir tranquilo. Sin saber cómo actuar, Viktor rodeo los hombros del menor sin apretarlo a su cuerpo demasiado.

No supo cómo explicarlo... daba igual en qué términos se encontraba con el ruso, necesitaba aquello. Viktor le rodeaba y sentir el suave toque de menta y sándalo fue suficiente para que las emociones de Yuuki se quedaran en paz... lagrimas quietas en sus ojos fueron limpiadas por las manos frías y tersas del mayor.

\- Soy pésimo cuando la gente llora frente mío ¿Qué debería hacer?- Quería besarlo y por escasos segundos, lo iba a ser, pero Yuuri se separó levemente de él.

\- Solo quédate conmigo y no te vayas- El nipón definitivamente destruía todas sus barreras y expectativas... actuaba fuera de cualquier escenario posible que se planteará. Lo apretó contra sí mismo en un pequeño intento por mantener la abrumante sensación de Yuuri junto a él. Se separó nervioso por haber liberado feromonas, pero Yuuri tenía tanto poder sobre él... lo hizo inconscientemente, feliz, sinceramente feliz... Y vio a Yuuri igual. El japonés tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba lentamente y sus mejillas habían recuperado color; se había preocupado al encontrarlo solo ante el frío ahí fuera, al observarlo noto la lucha interna del menor ante un problema que seguramente Viktor no podría resolver aunque quisiera.

\- Yuu-chan - Chihoko se encontraba detrás, Yuuri soltó su agarre y le sonrió a Viktor antes de acercarse a la muchacha, entonces apareció Plisetsky también.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el rubio. Yuuri se acercó a él y beso su frente con una cercanía que a Viktor le quemó el pecho.

\- Ahora lo estoy- Aseguró. Sus ojos conectaron con los del peliplata y pudo notar su disconformidad ante el gesto que había tenido con el menor. Su expresión triste le apretó el corazón ¿Que podía hacer?

En ese momento, nada...

Gólubev se paseaba triunfante. Ivanna supo que la sonrisa de aquel hombre no podía significar nada bueno. Ni ella ni Vladimir tenían papeles como jurados, puesto que ella misma interpelo para que el jurado fuese neutral respecto a todos los patinadores, pero por sobre todo, para que los omegas que se presentaban no se sintieran presionados. Había tres omegas en la categoría junior cuya presentación sería evaluada aquel dia, los principales ejecutivos de la FFKK se mostraban reacios a aceptar más omegas, pero no dependía directamente de ellos.

Se dirigió a los camarines saludando a los distintos patinadores y entrenadores. Yakov Feltsman se encontraba junto a Alexey Záitsev, el pequeño beta se mostraba muy nervioso. En la pantalla de aquella sala de espera común se mostró la lista de patinadores en el orden en que deberían presentarse... Ivanna protesto dentro de sí, Plisetsky se encontraba entre dos patinadoras... si querían dejarle en claro como debía actuar podían ser menos obvios.

El camarín omega estaba tranquilo, una chica se encontraba leyendo junto a la mesa. La imagen dentro le calmo. Aunque el tablero de posiciones seguía en pantalla, Plisetsky y Yuuri se encontraban en el sillón de la estancia, el menor recostado de espaldas entre las piernas del japonés, ambos con un audífono repasando mentalmente la rutina. Ivanna golpeó la puerta dos veces, los tres voltearon. Noto el gafete de la chica que la incluía como parte del equipo de Katsuki.

\- Ivanna- Yuuri se había levantado y hecho una pequeña reverencia, Plisetsky refunfuñaba por detrás en japonés, el azabache le miró en reprimenda- Que agradable poder verte- Para su sorpresa, Katsuki la llevó a un sector apartado en el área común dejando a la señorita Misutani junto al rubio.

\- ¿Que hizo qué?

\- Si se acerca a Yuri a menos de tres metros, no sólo procederé judicialmente, cruzaré su cara de lado a lado para asegurarme que todos reconozcan a un pervertido en cuanto lo vean, me da igual si la FFKK me expulsa- Ivanna se sentía asqueada, mantenía una mano sobre sus labios incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra- Por ahora distraje su atención centrandolo en mí, pero están advertidos Ivanna... que Yuri se encuentre en la cuerda floja no significa que esté desesperado.

\- ¿Centrándose en tí? Hablaré con gente de la comisión para limitar su acceso a los camarines, pero ¿Que hiciste, Katsuki? - Notó la expresión de Yuuri torcerse y sus colmillos suavemente asomados en sus labios.

\- Es un enfermo sexual, simplemente está buscando un omega y creyó que extorsionarme para llegar a Yura sería sencillo, solo que jamás permitiría que pongan un dedo sobre él- El maldito de Gólubev no había hecho un movimiento antes debido a Yakov... quizá creyó que un entrenador más joven, seria más manipulable- Su morbo se elevó cuando insinué que sería más interesante si se acostará con alguien musa...- La expresión de Ivanna se descuadró- Sus feromonas se volvieron mucho más pesadas he incluso se atrevió a tocarme, todo debería estar en las cámaras del corredor.

\- Yuuri, de verdad lo siento yo...

\- Espero... por el bien tanto de Vladimir como el mío, que de su boca no salga comentario alguno sobre Yuri Plisetsky. No permitiré que por ser omegas crea que jugar con nosotros será fácil, porque desde que vio mis papeles médicos puedo apostar a que no a dejado de verme como un objetivo sexual- Ivanna se quedó de pie completamente decepcionada de su colega- Sé que la FFKK no hará nada, no hace mucho comprendí cómo funciona Rusia- Yuuri se fue dejándola con la disculpa en la boca, quiso refutar... pero el japonés tenía razón. Nadie haría nada.

Para Ivanna ver a Yuri Plisetsky patinar era emocionante, una estrella en ascenso completamente, un diamante en bruto desde que lo vio patinar por primera vez en categoría junior; lo llevó junto a Yakov Feltsman porque confiaba en aquel hombre y sabía que lo podría proteger de todas las amenazas que significan ser omega en rusia, así que cuando el japonés dijo que el mismo Yakov le había dado el pase, Ivanna supo que podría confiar en él. Ahora Katsuki había dejado en claro que si debía enfrentarse con garras y colmillos a quien fuese, con tal de proteger a Plisetsky, lo haría.

Katsuki había hecho bien con sacar a Yuri de rusia.

Quizá ella también deberia irse de aquel país que tanto amaba... y es que tenía algo muchísimo más importante ahora para ella. Ivanna tenía la suerte de no tener que haber sido emparejada por el sistema de gobierno, dado a que halló a su destinada antes de eso, una hermosa chica francesa, llamada Danna. La omega había dado a luz hace ya ocho años a quienes se habían convertido en la luz de su vida y razón de ser... dos preciosos gemelos de ojos verdes como ella, dos pequeños cachorros, también omegas. Lo sabía... tanto ella como Danna sabían que sus hijos eran omegas, un padre lo sabe, y aunque a Danna no le parecía peligroso que crecieran en rusia a pesar de la reconocida discriminación al subgénero, Ivanna si conocía el lado más miserable y humillante que podría vivir un omega.

Una de las principales razones por las que en Rusia había escasez de omegas y baja natalidad era que huyen, se esconden o los familiares se encargaban de llevarlos fuera. Aquellos que no podían salir se esforzaban por entrar en áreas donde no fuesen elegibles para emparejamiento, como la milicia, la medicina o deportes de élite.

Ivanna había ido a advertirle a Yuuri de la posible desvinculación de Plisetsky de la FFKK porque de ser así, el rubio entraría automáticamente al listado de omegas genéticamente aptos para reproducción, al ser un deportista reconocido, atractivo y con rasgos finos, sabía que muchos alfas moverían sus influencias para lograr quedarse con él. El emparejamiento les obligaría a engendrar un cachorro para poder separarse luego. Uno de los cerdos que moveria sus hilos para encamarse con Plisetsky, era Gólubev... poco importaba que tuviese cincuenta y tres años, la diferencia etaría les daría igual a quienes estuviesen a cargo de hacer ello posible con tal que el dinero fuese sustancioso. Se puso en la situación hipotética de que pasaría si sus hijos fuesen emparejados con alfas treinta años mayores a ellos o incluso más... sintió asco.

Caminó con una profunda rabia e impotencia atravesadas en su garganta y se dirigió al palco donde habían dejado a los integrantes de la FFKK observar la jornada de evaluación. No le dirigió la mirada a nadie, mucho menos a Vladimir, quien lamentablemente estaba sentado junto a ella. Lo único que esperaba, era que Katsuki Yuuri y Yuri Plisetsky pudiesen darle a los jurados una rutina de ensueño, que pusiese a todos en su lugar y demostraran lo que podían hacer.

El área común de los patinadores los reunía a todos, algunos de los junior se acercaban a Yuuri tartamudeando un precario inglés y luego se volvían confiados al oír al mayor hablando en ruso. Se quedaron junto a Yakov, quien asistía junto a Alexey, Viktor fue enviado al palco de la FFKK donde uno de los administrativos le llevo tras indicar que las galerías no eran sitio para alguien "como él". Yuri se mostró bastante amable con Alexey, el muchacho se veía fatal a causa de los nervios, que el rubio se mostrase así con sus compañeros de pista era otra muestra de que Katsuki le estaba haciendo bien.

\- Pareces estar haciendo un buen trabajo, muchacho- Dijo el viejo entrenador a Yuuri.

\- Bueno... Yura llegó a comparar mis sesiones de entrenamiento con las de Madame Lilia, no sé si tomarlo como que soy un entrenador extricto o uno cruel- Ambos rieron- No le diga a Madame que dije eso- Yakov río de buena gana.

\- Lograste que se maquillara como toda un hada ¿Cómo fue eso?- Yuri tenia un maquillaje en tonos dorados con brillantes en sus pómulos y un suave labial rosa, el peinado era un recogido no muy elaborado pero que despejaba su rostro.

\- Le daremos a la FFKK lo que pide, solo debemos conseguir un sí e irnos a casa para continuar con lo nuestro- Dijo confiado el japonés.

\- No pueden cambiar la música después de esto ¿Saben?

\- No la cambiaremos, pero esta sujeta a arreglos- Yuuri llevo su indice a los labios en señal que no podía revelar nada más, Yakov no preguntó, sería un gusto ver más adelante como torcian la mano de la federación.

Ambos Yuris salieron a la barrera a ver las rutinas de los otros patinadores, cuando ya solo faltaban tres patinadores para que Yura tuviese que pararse en el hielo, el japones fue quien se dedico a colocarle los patines al menor.

Fanservice.

Antes de que viajarán a Rusia, tanto Yuuri como el rubio habían llenado las redes sociales de fotos juntos, entrenando, con fotos del otro en sus perfiles, a veces junto a Valerius o Phitchit, incluso Minako, Mari y Chihoko. El fanclub de Yuri se había vuelto loco emparejándoles sacando teorías del porque Yuuri no aparecía con un subgénero oficial asignado por la federación rusa o si quiera en el American Ballet Theatre, el japonés se había sorprendido de la gran cantidad de apoyo, así que mostrarse a la merced de Yuri seria darles material a quienes veían a Yura como alguien dominante. Ignorando las duras criticas a los otros patinadores, Yuuri se mantuvo en aquella banca con un brazo rodeando al menor junto a él. Podía notar las cámaras enfocadas en él de vez en cuando, así que incluso cuando conversaba con Yuri se acercaba más de lo usual a su oído, el rubor de Yura era inevitable y ya que ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo para manejar a la prensa, Yuri no podía golpearle o gritar para alejarlo. Yura debía seguir siendo él, pero mostrarse sumiso.

Cuando finalmente debía pararse en el hielo, se saco su chaqueta deportiva entregandosela al azabache, llevaba un conjunto simple y de color negro, una camiseta de malla debajo del beatle negro manga corta con el cuello elevado, la malla tenía suaves resplandores dorados. Se paro en medio de la pista dirigiendole la mirada al nipón, Yuuri se colocó la chaqueta del mayor por sobre los hombros para luego levantarle un pulgar en aprobación.

Con ojos suaves, dirigió sus ojos al jurado y se puso en posición.

Una cuerda de violín resuena en la nada, unos segundos de silencio preceden a la inquieta danza de cuerdas. Los brazos del rubio parecen hilos.

Es una marioneta que no sabe donde es llevada, sus ojos calmos se posan en la multitud como en la nada. Más instrumentos se unen a la melodía, el rostro de Yuri parece atormentado unos segundos pero se reconstruye y sonríe con temor, a veces tapa sus ojos, su cuerpo baja el centro de gravedad varias veces antes de recuperar una posición erguida.

El tema de Yuri era "superación" , Viktor veía hipnotizado lo que el japones había logrado hacer en Yuri, su interpretación daba escalofríos.

_Y ahora ella se abandona a si misma,_

_¡como si el patán fuese un barón!_

Alega el poema. Yuri danza con la muerte y no hay forma de vencer, no hay nada que superar, así que cede. Su cuerpo cae una y otra vez, se desliza por el hielo con suaves piruetas, sus saltos impecables clavan con sus brazos alzados, los cuales descienden como alas, elegantes y finos a sus lados. Es un ángel que muere con gracia, la belleza de sus pasos es innegable.

Viktor intenta concentrarse en los aspectos técnicos, tres cuádruples... ve el pecho de Yura moverse eufórico cuando en partes lentas al fin puede respirar y aunque la rutina le está exigiendo todo de sí, su rostro permanece como el de una muñeca.

El último salto lo deja en un triple axel, gira sobre su eje llevando su pierna atrás en un arco perfecto, la suelta de pronto... tres pasos al frente lo dejan en su posición final, mirando al cielo, con las manos abiertas sobre su pecho, casi en una plegaria.

Cuando finaliza y rompe aquella pose el estadio rompe en gritos y vítores, Viktor no sabe qué ha sucedido exactamente, Yuri quizás había ejecutado su mejor programa desde su debut. La rutina del programa corto es aceptada sin reparos.

La rutina libre vuelve a generar shock en todos los jurados y los espectadores de la FFKK.

Viktor siente que no ha conocido a Yuri Plisetsky nunca a lo largo de los años.

\- Eso fue tan hermoso, tan suave- Chihoko abrazaba a Yuri con euforia dando pequeños saltos involuntarios de la emoción- No pude dejar de verte...

\- Estoy todo sudado, ya déjame- Intentaba zafarse sin éxito.

\- Están vueltos locos- Yuuri ingresó al camarín con sus mejillas sonrojadas. La algarabía del público había impedido hacer los comentarios al jurado, así que lo hicieron estando únicamente con el entrenador a cargo- Es tú mejor rutina desde tu debut según ellos mismos, aunque no alcanzamos ni de cerca el glamur de Ágape...

\- Eso lo dijo Ilya ¿Verdad?- Yuuri abrió los ojos y asintió sorprendido- Ese idiota está enamorado de Viktor... - Chihoko ya había soltado finalmente a Yura dejando marcado su aroma a anís, pegaba bastante bien con el licor del ruso... Yuuri se permitió acercarse y abrazarles a ambos - ¡Oye!

\- Déjame que se impregne un poco de ti en mi ropa, hueles bien, además el aroma de Chihoko va muy bien junto al tuyo...

\- ¿Eso fue una propuesta indecorosa?- Añadió la modelo.

Un grave carraspeo hizo que los tres se soltaran y miraran en dirección a la puerta, Yakov había entrado para felicitar a Yura, el viejo beta se mostraba realmente emocionado y contento con su decisión de dar paso a Katsuki para que entrenase al menor.

\- Eres realmente interesante, muchacho- Yuuri le quedó mirando, era extraño oír un cumplido de Yakov- Con lo que conozco a Yuratcha, se que le cuesta ser dirigido, acata las órdenes fácilmente y pero siempre y cuando sean de su agrado, más su actitud cambia cuando trabaja con aquellos que quiere... no se que hiciste para ganarte su corazón... yo no pude... Lilia se acercó mucho más a ese muchacho en un par de meses que lo que yo había logrado en años...

\- No se trata de eso, Señor Feltsman...

\- Gracias- Los ojos de Yakov le miraron serios y su expresión amargada paso a demostrar el alivio en su corazón- Habría sido muy triste ver a Yuri retirarse del hielo sin que deslumbrase otra vez..- No se permitió llorar, pero su tono de voz sonaba completamente conmovido.

\- Será así por varios años más, Señor Feltsman, se lo puedo asegurar- El beta no entendió la seguridad del azabache, aún así, no pensó si quiera en cuestionar.

El aire de la habitación estaba tenso. Tras llegar del estadio Yuri tomó un baño de tina y decidió dormir tras dejar listo un pequeño bolso que se llevaría para estar dos días donde su abuelo antes de volver a suelo americano. Yura podía estar tendido en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y abrazando una de las almohadas del mayor... pero Yuuri sabía que no estaba durmiendo.

Ya llevaban tres meses conviviendo en Detroit y aunque en un principio fue duro para Yuuri convivir con las feromonas omega del menor, ya conocía muy bien el cómo funcionaban con los estados de ánimo de Yura.

\- ¿En que piensas?- Ninguna respuesta- Se que no estás dormido, Yuratchka- Se movió. Aquellos jades hipnotizaban a Yuuri en una mirada insistente y perspicaz que le impedía obviarla.

\- Quiero que estes con Viktor- La aseveración paralizó al nipón.

\- ¿Qué?- Dejó de lado su laptop donde se encontraba editando música que mantenía sin acabar- ¿Yura, porqué querrías algo así?

\- Sé que estar con Viktor te hace sentir más tranquilo y seguro, yo no sé bien cómo actuar, soy impulsivo, celoso e insolente. Comencé a plantearme que tan terrible sería que estuvieses con él y conmigo... estaría dispuesto con tal de no perder.. y, es que... ¡Porque Viktor siempre debe estar en todo! Solo quiero...

\- ¡Yura! - El mayor tomó el rostro del ruso entre sus manos, sus ojos llorosos y conflictuados sostuvieron su mirada color vino- ¿Que estás diciendo? ¿En que cosas has estado pensando?

\- Estoy pensando en borrar las huellas de ese calvo las veces que haga falta- Hablaba con rabia- Quizá el sea tú destinado, pero soy yo quien está contigo ahora- El menor se había levantado de la cama, quedando de pie exactamente a la misma altura del nipón- Jamás podré evitar su atracción natural.

\- No sabes que estás diciendo- Yuuri se apartó. Fantasear con estar con ambos rusos y que el menor técnicamente lo retara a estar con Viktor para confirmar que tan real era su relación actual con él, le parecía ridiculo- Esto no es una competencia.

\- ¿Entonces que es más fuerte? ¿Su lazo o lo que sientes por mi? - Lamentaría después aquella rabia con que le veía el japonés.

\- No quieres probar eso... quieres ver que tanto poder tienes sobre mí, y tengo el agrado de decir, que soy completamente libre, Yuri- ¿Que significaba aquello?

El amor y el poder no pueden coexistir. O amas a una persona o deseas control de ella, cuando quieres a alguien, no importa lo que decida o lo que haga, ese sentimiento no muta, puedes no estar de acuerdo, enfadarte incluso... pero hablando las cosas es mucho más sano que evadir.

\- Disfruta de tu tiempo con él Yura, vendré a recogerte luego- El japonés se mostró inmutable y de hecho aprovecho que ambos llevaban gorro y bufanda para ocultarse entre el tejido y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

¿No estaban peleados? Los ojos verdes del rubio estaban confundidos.

Dar libertad no significa perder, pero cuando tomó el tren hacia el pueblo de su abuelo partió, Yura comprendió su error.

Chihoko apareció detrás del nipón jalándolo hacia si, se abrazó a su cintura y el menudo cuerpo de la modelo quedó entre los brazos del azabache. Yuuri acomodó su cabello y cuando volteó a la ventana del tren que ya partía, en donde estaba sentado el rubio, vio la ansiedad en él.

\- ¿Que tienes planeado, Yuu-Chan?   
\- Jugarle una pequeña broma- Sonrío el japonés, aunque una pequeña espina se le clavaba al ver la expresión de Yuri alejarse en el tren.


	19. 18- Entender(te) más

\- Vas a hacer que se vuelva loco- Chihoko se encontraba en la cama de Yuuri, con todas las mantas enrolladas a su alrededor mientras se encontraba en ropa interior y soltaba feromonas sin control.

\- Y tengo una idea muchísimo mejor ¿Tenemos tiempo de ir a comprar antes de que llegue?- Yuuri conocía aquella expresión en los ojos rasgados de Chihoko.

\- Estará dos días con su abuelo, Nicolai me había pedido ir...

\- Pero la FFKK te pidió antes ¿Verdad? - Yuuri le dirigió la mirada mientras la alfa se cambiaba ahora a la cama de Yura mientras dejaba que el azabache la viese caminar lentamente en su conjunto de encaje- Ví a algunos de los ejecutivos que ya conocía de antes hablar con otros tipos de traje, no se ruso, pero son bastante torpes para pronunciar "Katsuki"

\- ¿Quienes estaban?

\- Pude reconocer a Igor Serkin, a Julia Býkov y el tipo que estaba en el pasillo cuando te encontré... ¿Góbulev? además de otros tres....- Vladimir no podía influir demasiado porque se encargaba del tema "Entrenadores y espacios" junto con Ivanna Petrova, pero de seguro que si podía echar leña al fuego, lo haría.

\- No pinta nada bien, esperaban que Yura se presentará con una rutina del montón para así dar un "No" directamente en cámara o que su desempeño no lo dejase llegar al final la serie del Grand Prix, cuyo listado ya ha aparecido con el nombre de Yura. Ivanna quiere que nos reunamos antes en privado, de seguro esperan que sume complejidad o censuraran el traje- El azabache miraba la pantalla de su ordenador con completa seriedad... a Chihoko le encantaba verlo así, Yuuri tenía un modo serio en donde su expresión cambiaba... se veía mayor y lleno de sorpresas se maquinaban en su cabeza. - Aaaah, bueno- Suspiró- Serán temas que lidiar luego con Evans, Beka y Minako- Culminó revolviendo su propio cabello mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer en su cama desecha y dejaba su aroma fluir con libertad.

\- ¿Evans te estará ayudando?

\- Se encargará de los trajes, la FFKK me dio dos tercios del presupuesto que había estimado, pero nada que signifique un obstáculo.

\- ¿Has pensado en esto desde mucho antes, verdad? - Yuuri asintió. Chihoko se arremolino entre las mantas y le quedó mirando- ¿Porque te ocupas así de él? No lo tomes a mal, pero Yuri aún es demasiado joven y egoísta como para dimensionar lo que sacrificas...

\- ¿Lo que sacrificó? Me gusta pasar tiempo con Yura, si no lo estuviese entrenando a él, estaría con Natsume y encargándome de Haru también como coreógrafo...

\- ¿No sería ese un mayor mérito para ti? La carrera de Plisetsky se estaba hundiendo y te has puesto en mente impedirlo, doblarle la mano a la FFKK no será sencillo- Chihoko era fría, solía pensar todo de forma objetiva buscando la opción que más beneficiase sus intereses.

\- Alargarán su contrato si consigo que gane medallas para Rusia y llegue al Final Grand Prix...- Al menos cinco años más, pensaba el nipón.

\- ¿Y luego qué?- No lo sabía... el sistema de emparejamiento omega en Rusia era estricto y retorcido, un omega era emparejable hasta los treinta años mientras que los alfa hasta los cincuenta y cinco, la diferencia de edad no es un punto discutible dado a que se busca compatibilidad genética para traer niños más fuertes y sanos. La única forma en que el sistema no los considerara eran siendo parte del servicio militar, el sistema médico o que fuesen deportistas de alto rango; o bien, casarse con el subgénero contrario antes de que la orden de emparejamiento fuese emitida. La tercera opción era contar con una pareja destinada acreditable en base a la marca que ambos generan al aceptarse como parte del otro, pero el caso de parejas destinadas a nivel global eran muy escasas. ¿Por cuanto tiempo podía resguardar a Yuri?

\- No lo sé...- Respondió agobiado. Chihoko se escabullo entre las mantas quedando junto a Yuuri- No hagas esto Chi, me haces sentir incómodo- Compartir ese espacio con la morena le hacía sentir extraño... quería que fuese Yura.

\- Oh Yuuri ¿Como es que Rusia se quedo contigo?- Protestó la chica tomándole del mentón.

\- No elegí nada de esto...

\- Claro que sí... bueno... quizá a Viktor no, pero has elegido a Yuri- ¿Porque entonces se le hacía tan complicado conectar con el peliplata? El destino le había unido a él ¿Porque le era más fácil estar con Plisetsky? No es que se retractara de todo lo que había surgido con el menor, Yuri Plisetsky definitivamente le había dado un nuevo aire a su vida que le exigía mayor control y al mismo tiempo abrirse más, sin Yura, quizá se habría tardado otros diez años en acercarse a Nikiforov... y es que siempre volvía a Viktor.

Cuando Yuuri pensaba en Viktor Nikiforov, su pecho dolía. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver aquellas hermosas aquamarinas con su reflejo en ellas, escuchaba la voz del mayor repitiendo su nombre... Viktor no le daba miedo, pero si se asustaba cuando sentía que era alfa... porque el alfa de Viktor era fuerte, seguro, podía notar su pureza con solo un poco de su esencia, su aroma sofisticado y refrescante distaba muchísimo del corriente café mokka del nipón.

_< < ¿19.30 en la biblioteca Dostoievsky?>>_

**_Viktor_ ** _: << Por supuesto>>_

Acordaron para después de que Yuuri tuviese que salir de la reunión con la FFKK, esperaba de corazón que no le pusieran las cosas muy difíciles...

La casa de Nicolai era una gran casona tradicional... el aroma de la madera y el cedrón llenaban a Yuri de una sensación de familiaridad y cariño, los dos perros de su abuelo salieron a recibirle meneando la cola, mientras que Laika, la perrita más vieja que habitaba la casa le movía la cola desde su gran colchón afelpado que tenía para ella junto a la chimenea. Dejó la mochila en su habitación y tras no encontrar a su abuelo en la casa, salió a buscarle.

Uno y Zaphir caminaban junto a Yura guiandole en busca de Nicolai, el anciano ya se encontraba caminando a casa.

\- ¡Oh, Yura! ¿Llegaste más temprano o olvide la hora? - Dijo observando su reloj de pulsera- Ven aquí, muchacho- Yuri se apresuró a sus brazos, apretando levemente el cuerpo abultado por los dos abrigos que llevaba puestos su abuelo, apegó su cabeza a la ahora pequeña figura de Nicolai que se veía rebasado en altura por su nieto- Estás más robusto ¿Que te da de comer ese japonés? - Yuri sonrió.

\- Él es bueno conmigo, envío un regalo disculpándose por no venir, la federación no le dejó tiempo libre pero si consiguió que yo safara de todo aquello.

\- Lo se, me llamo por teléfono para explicar todo- Nicolai conocía la figura de Katsuki Yuuri únicamente gracias a la televisión. Parecía más joven de lo que era y su expresión siempre parecía preocupada por algo, hablaba poco y solo lo necesario, defendía lo que creía y acallaba a la prensa en base a sus actos... le agradaba.

Yuri creció con su abuelo, su madre también era omega, dejó a Yuri a cargo de Nicolai tras ser emparejada con un alfa a pesar de ya contar con un hijo reconocido... el problema era que Yura no tenía padre, al menos no uno conocido y por eso mismo Erina Plisetsky contaba como una omega soltera. La actual pareja de su madre, Samuel Vitrav, tiene tres restoranes, dos en Moscú y uno en San Petersburgo; es un hombre bastante serio y bien posicionado entre la sociedad rusa. Erina y Samuel tienen dos hijos y aunque el mayor de ellos, Boris, es alfa como su padre, la más pequeña que ya tiene siete años, Olive, es beta... Eso cree su madre. Yuri se lleva bien con sus hermanastros, pero un tema distinto era Samuel.

No solo le molesta que Yuri sea un "hijo bastardo" tal como le oyó decir en varias ocaciones siendo pequeño, si no que le causaba cierto desagrado los omegas varones. Tras constantes peleas con Erina y que ella se fuese de la casa con Boris a cuestas si Samuel seguía con semejante trato con Yuri, el alfa comenzó a ser ligeramente más respetuoso o simplemente a ignorarle en vez de hacer comentarios hirientes.

Boris Vitrav ya tiene 14 años y entiende perfectamente todo lo que ha sucedido en su círculo familiar.

\- Le dije a mamá que se separará... - Aquella conversación se había dado hace algunos meses, una semana antes de que Yura dejase Rusia- Pero, aunque es difícil de creer, lo ama...

\- Lo sé- Boris tenía el cabello rubio al igual que su madre y hermano mayor, pero sus ojos grises y el arco de sus cejas eran completamente como los de su padre- Tú eras muy pequeño entonces... Nuestro abuelo le dijo a mamá que podía volver a casa y ahí criarnos a ambos, que no necesitaba a Samuel, él se encargaría de que no nos faltara un padre...

\- "No puedo dejarlo solo" - Respondió resignado.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?- Se sorprendió Yuri.

\- No... eso me contestó a mi - La verdad era que Erina había sido marcada por Samuel tras su primer año relacionándose y aunque todo parecía realmente bello en un inicio, las discusiones y abusos no se hicieron esperar tras aquella marca. Boris fue un respiro, el tiempo de calma tras el nacimiento de su primer cachorro duro cinco años; Samuel se molestaba de encontrar a su hijo jugando o siendo cuidado por Yura mientras su madre realizaba las tareas de la casa tras llegar del trabajo, él omega pasaba a casa de su madre después de las clases de ballet, antes de irse a casa- Pediré la emancipación tras cumplir los 15- Yuri quedó pasmado.

\- ¿Piensas ir contra Samuel? Sabes que eres su heredero, los Vitrav buscarán una forma de mantenerte con ellos- Yuri sabía que Boris lo había pasado mucho peor que él siendo niño, pues, aunque Yura aguantaba los malos tratos de su padrastro un par de horas antes de volver a refugiarse en los brazos de Nicolai, Boris había tenido que aguantarle toda su vida.

\- No quiero nada de él... deberías escuchar las atrocidades que dice de Olive...- La expresión iracunda de Boris, Yuri ya la conocía, había tomado una decisión- Mamá trata de convencerlo que el subgénero de Olive puede que tarde más en desarrollarse tal como pasó conmigo, pero ambos saben que es una mentira- Yura escuchaba en silencio... sabía de la impotencia de no tener otra opción más que esperar.

Nicolai Plisetsky era un hombre con fuertes convicciones y sentido de lo correcto. Se casó con su destinada, más nunca tuvieron hijos, Erina había sido el fruto de un amor adolescente que le costó la vida a su amado... un joven musa llamado Norman Petrov, de familia humilde y rostro suave, el padre de Norman arreglaba vehículos y fue contratado con el padre de Nicolai para trabajar en su taller de restauración, y aunque aquel hombre no sabía mucho en ese entonces, su esfuerzo fue tal que logró convertirse en la mano derecha del padre Nicolai; todo para lograr que su hijo pudiese hacer lo que deseaba... ballet.

Yura no supo nada de ello hasta esa noche mientras todos descansaban y él se había quedado despierto junto a su abuelo en la pequeña biblioteca de la casa intentando no emitir mucho ruido, dado a que en medio de una extensa conversación intentando explicarle lo que sentía por Yuuri Katsuki más allá del planteamiento de si estaba bien o mal ser entrenador y alumno, el rubio acabó revelando que el nipón era musa.

\- ¿El destinado de su omega puede ser tan fuerte como para desplazarme a mi? ¿No podríamos ser los dos? Simplemente quiero estar con él... me da igual alfa u omega.

\- ¿Alfa u omega? - Lo dijo rápidamente en un arrebato con las manos cubriendo su rostro, ahora llevaba su cabello hacia atrás abriendo sus ojos temerosos de ser tan descuidado con sus palabras- Katsuki Yuuri tiene ambos instintos...- Lo aseveró, no le estaba preguntando absolutamente nada a su nieto.

Para Nicolai apreciar más a una persona por su subgénero, enalteciendo al alfa y condicionando al omega, era una ridiculez. Yura ahora entendía mucho mejor el porque su abuelo no tenía el típico pensamiento ruso.

Le habría gustado conocer a Norman. Comprendía el porqué Nicolai criaba, sin cuestionar a su hija, a Yuri y porqué no intervenía ante personas como Samuel.

Cuando iban llegando a casa se encontró con una postal realmente inesperada... Erina se encontraba esperando en el jardín, sentada en la despintada banca de madera con Olive en brazos mientras que Boris sujetaba sobre ambas un paraguas para evitar los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer.

Nicolai obviamente les recibió "aquí siempre hay espacio" Dijo abrazando su hija y nietos mientras esta vez, Yuri sostenía la sombrilla.

\- No deberías empujarlo ha elegir, no podrá- Le comentó suavemente el viejo alfa a su nieto mientras compartían en confidencia un buen vaso de vodka en aquella biblioteca- Si lo hace, solamente estará lastimándose a sí mismo para complacer a alguien más. No puedes evaluar que tan fuerte es su alfa o su omega, él es ambos... y si no puedes lidiar con ello es mejor que des un paso al lado, confío en ti como para decírtelo y demostrártelo, no le hagas sentirse mal por quien es...

Las palabras de su abuelo resonaron toda aquella noche.

¿Que tan idiota puedes ser, Plisetsky?

Viktor espero cerca de veinte minutos... ¿Lo habían plantado? Entro a la biblioteca dispuesto a cumplir media hora de espera para luego irse, a penas dio dos pasos tras la recepcionista su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Viktor, aún estás por aquí? - La voz del nipón se oía entrecortada por su respiración- Yo... lo siento, me mantuvieron ocupado muchísimo tiempo y no podía utilizar mi celular ¿Podemos...

\- Estoy dentro de la biblioteca- Yuuri se asomó por la gran puerta del recinto hasta ver finalmente al peliplata con el teléfono aún en su oído. Colgó la llamada y comenzó a caminar hasta él.

No sabía que había pasado, Yuuri estaba evidentemente cabreado, se podía sentir en sus feromonas... hace mucho que Viktor no sentía aquel olor, como bombones de chocolate amargo y café. El japonés llegó frente a él directamente a abrazarle, se quedó rígido unos segundos antes de poder responderle, Yuuri quedaba cómodamente en el espacio entre su cuello, lo rodeó con sus brazos cuidando no aprisionarlo. Le confundía que el azabache hubiese establecido contacto físico al reencontrarse sin hablar nada de lo sucedido, pero no se negaría.

\- Perdón por hacerte esperar- Dijo finalmente separándose.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? Te mantuvieron bastante ocupado, debes tener hambre.

Yuuri se dejó guiar por el peliplata manteniéndose cercano, Viktor hablaba con él por el camino. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante en el que no les pusieron complicaciones por no reservar. La mesa era redonda y Yuuri quedó sentado en un ángulo más cerrado a Viktor y no en frente. Pudo notar que el nipón tenía sus facciones más suaves y que su cabello poco a poco recuperaba el largo con el que le conoció. El azabache revisó entre el bolso negro que llevaba a un hombro la caja de sus lentes antes de sentarse.

\- No me digas que no viste nada de lo que te señale de camino...

\- Algo borroso, pero pude hacerme la idea- Viktor le miraba con un puchero, Yuuri río.

\- Lo perdonaré porque estás cansado, pero eres malo, Yuuri- Un muchacho de cabello castaño les llevó la carta, sin embargo, el nipón no la abrió - ¿No quieres nada en especial?

\- No... pide por ambos, estaré bien con lo que pidas, no hay nada que me desagrade cuando se trata de comida- Dijo sonriente.

\- Bien- Viktor se sonrojó levemente, algo dentro de Yuuri se sintió gratificado por la reacción del mayor.

El azabache se mantuvo mirando alrededor, era un restaurante de comida tradicional. Siempre que iba a Rusia, Yuuri comía bastante en restaurantes o cafeterías, en gran parte por sus estadías cortas, además de no querer cocinar.

Al llegar los platillos Viktor no pudo evitar sacar una fotografía del menor. Yuuri parecía realmente fascinado con los platos que llegaban. Conversaron gratamente e incluso rieron ante anécdotas que contaba el japonés sobre sus percances en ballet, supo entonces que para el menor era fácil subir de peso pero bastante difícil bajar los kilos adquiridos, intentaba cuidar su alimentación, pero el estrés que le estaba llevando encima el ser entrenador novato lo hacía comer de más.

\- Me gustaría verte más rellenito, un Yuuri más suave realmente se me hace adorable- Viktor le brindaba una gran sonrisa de corazón.

\- Oh Viktor, no sabes lo que dices, en épocas donde sufrí lesiones subía mucho de peso...

\- Seguirías siendo bello a mis ojos...- Bajó la mirada hasta su plato incapaz de ver a Yuuri, imagino el cuerpo del azabache más robusto y apretable... aunque le visualizará de mil maneras distintas el encanto del menor no se perdería... sus dedos largos y finos con sus pequeñas cicatrices, sus caderas levemente redondeadas y trasero firme, su cintura apretada y marcada por el ejercicio recurrente de un bailarín. Todo Yuuri era atractivo... incluso aquellas cicatrices que decoraban sus costados desde las costillas hasta sus caderas- Lo eres de cualquier forma...

\- Viktor... yo- Notó el repentino nerviosismo del azabache- Respecto a... ya sabes...

\- No debes contarme si te es difícil, Yuuri. Después de que te fuiste aquella noche... pude hacerme una idea de lo sucedido... lo siento, por lo imprudente e invasivo...

\- No- Viktor levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los temblorosos ojos café rojizo del menor, más la certeza en aquella mirada le impidió voltear nuevamente su rostro- Necesito decírtelo por qué necesito confiar en ti...

\- Yuuri...- Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, con inseguridad posó una de sus manos sobre las del nipón- Está bien...

\- Fue la razón por la que deje el patinaje- Viktor lo había sospechado tras encontrar las rutinas junior del azabache en internet junto a los programas de Chris... habían alcanzado a patinar juntos un año antes de que el suizo pasará a senior- Me topé con el primer celo alfa de otro patinador- El ruso entrecerró los ojos imaginando aquella situación, sus propios celos eran terriblemente dolorosos a pesar de ser ya un adulto...- No pude hacer nada más que gritar por ayuda y llorar cubriendo mi nuca- Para Viktor tenía sentido que un alfa adolescente intentase marcar con quien se encontrase a pesar del subgénero- Tras ello no quise aparecer más dentro del ambiente del patinaje, estaba lleno de alfas y cualquier feromona que sintiese por sobre la mía era amenazante y un posible nuevo atacante- Viktor no podía colocarse en aquella posición donde cualquier otra persona era un enemigo... vivir a la defensiva ; para él, el mundo había sido todo lo contrario, con gente intentando complacer y mostrándose amable ante los Nikiforov y a él en particular tras sus logros en el patinaje- Aquella noche... no te sentiste distinto a todas aquellas amenazas que me rodearon de más joven...

\- Lo siento, Yuuri... lo siento- No fue intencional, las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Viktor. Cuando logró levantarse allí en su apartamento, no pudo evitar sentir que había perdido algo importante... irremplazable, todo el alcohol que había consumido aquella noche se diluyó en el mismo pesado aire que había quedado allí con las agresivas feromonas del menor.

\- ¿Viktor?- El azabache se había acercado más a él y levantó suavemente el flequillo plata del mayor, los ojos cristalinos de Viktor estaban anegados y las lágrimas caían por sí solas sin necesidad de pestañear- Vitya, basta, está bien...- Yuuri se levantó de su silla para abrazar al mayor, Viktor le respondió aferrándose a su pecho.

\- Yo... Quiero seguir conociéndote Yuuri, perdón por forzar las cosas- El rostro de Yuuri estaba ligeramente sonrojado y sus ojos vibraban con emoción- ¿Qué?- Yuuri volvió a apartar el cabello de su rostro.

\- No pensé que vería a Viktor llorar por ello...- Se sintió ofendido, apartó al nipón de sí mismo un poco.

\- Claro que si- Aparto la mano que Yuuri posó en su rostro en gesto conciliador- Quiero seguir conociendo a Yuuri... pensé... pensé que podríamos tener algún tipo de relación si te llegabas a sentir igual que yo, pero fui demasiado imprudente y poco observador... arruine todo...

\- Eso no es así...

\- Lo es- Se calmó levemente, limpiando su rostro e intentando recuperar su tono de voz sereno- Te fuiste y me quede ahí petrificado... con miedo...

\- ¿Miedo de mí?- Yuuri miro al mayor asustado de su respuesta.

\- De perder- Sin poder evitarlo, el rostro de Yuri se hizo pregnante en la mente de azabache... "Con tal de no perder"- Compartir contigo se siente diferente, como si te conociera de toda una vida...

 _Como si le perteneciera_... eso sentía Viktor, por eso cuando finalmente se despidió de Yuuri junto al hotel tras haber aclarado todo y el nipón tartamudeo nervioso "Aún me gustas, Viktor" creyó que su corazón iba a explotar.

\- Me gustas, Yuuri- Respondió... se sentía como un adolescente, su cuerpo completo ardía. El azabache se inclinó levemente tomando el rostro de Viktor y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

\- Estamos hablando, Viktor- El sonrojo del mayor y sus ojos emocionados por un breve momento hicieron creer a Yuuri que Viktor sabía... quizá no plenamente, pero el mayor de alguna forma sentía aquella conexión... aquel hilo que unía sus vidas sin importar cómo o qué.

Cuando finalmente Yuuri tomo el elevador a su cuarto de hotel no pudo evitar sentir que aún sin haber aceptado entrenar a Plisetsky, habría llegado a la vida de Viktor. Ahora el tema era otro... ¿De verdad quería a Yura? Cuando estaba con él y sentía su piel y el calor de sus labios, todo su ser se volcaba únicamente al rubio... lo volvía loco, podría facilmente remecer el mundo si era necesario con tal de tener a Yuri a salvo y junto a él. Estar con Yura se sentía igual de correcto que estar con Viktor.

Se sentó en su cama viendo el espacio vacío de la cama del menor... el olor de Chihoko estaba en todos lados, el menor enloquecería cuando llegará, aunque estaría breves momentos en la habitación pues tendrían que partir al aeropuerto a penas el rubio llegase, sería una situación interesante.

¿Que pensaría Yura de él?

Olive no dejaba en paz a su hermano mayor, casi nunca podía verle y por eso mismo se pegaba a Yura cada vez que se encontraban; por esa misma razón había insistido en dormir junto a Yura aquella noche. Se levantó temprano para arreglar su bolso con varios regalos de su abuelo, Erina se encontraba junto a la puerta viendo a su hijo con ojos melancólicos...

\- ¿Que pasa?- La omega frunció el ceño... sabía de la mala actitud de su hijo y de hecho no se sentía con derecho a reprocharle por aquello, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que su pequeño cachorro volviese a ser el dulce niño que le pedía quedarse una noche con ella y su hermano, ahora era casi un espejismo el ver a la pequeña Olive aún adormilada en el cuarto de Yura- ¿Estas bien? - Levantó sus ojos hacia su hijo... Yura era una copia de ella.

\- Lo estoy, solo... es algo gratificante poder verte con tus hermanos- Yura sonrío, Erina se sorprendió de que los brazos de su hijo la rodearan con tanta delicadeza que creyó que iba a llorar. Yuri siempre fue esquivo y frío con ella, sin embargo la calidez que le transmitía ahora era algo completamente nuevo y dulce.

\- Deberías estar más feliz entonces- Yuri pego su frente a la de su madre, Erina era un poco más baja que él- Boris en serio esperaba esto hace mucho, no dudes más... Tienes al abuelo, a él y a mi- Erina abrazo a Yuri y simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Mamá...- Olive se despertó sintiendo una mezcla completamente nueva en el aire, nunca había sentido las fragancias omega de su hermano y su madre juntos- ¡Mamá!- Ambos rubios voltearon para ver la pequeña figura de Olive entre las sábanas, su cabello castaño estaba revuelto y enredado, sus ojos verdes como los de su madre se mostraban pequeños ante sus mofletes inflados- ¡Yura es mío! - Alegó.

\- ¿Y eso desde cuándo, señorita?- Erina cambió su tono de voz a uno amable y juguetón poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- Yura tiene un olor agradable- Los ojos de Erina se abrieron sorprendidos, era primera vez que su hija mencionaba sentir algún aroma.

\- ¿Feromonas? - Boris apareció en el marco de la puerta igual de interesado a la pregunta que le planteaba su madre a su hermana pequeña, sin embargo Olive se encogió de hombros y simplemente exigió que dejasen a Yura en paz.

Pasaron una tarde en familia, Yura fue a patinar junto a sus hermanos, una sensación nueva llenó su pecho al ver a Olive y Boris deslizarse en el hielo junto a él mientras su madre y su abuelo estaban a un costado de la pista compartiendo de café que había preparado Erina y piroshkis calientes que su abuelo llevó envueltos en aluminio para que disfrutasen la tarde. Era un panorama completamente nuevo... y por eso mismo se sintió un poco desolador el tener que irse.

Olive lloró todo el camino a la estación de trenes, sin embargo una figura vestida de negro y azul llamó su atención, pidió a Yuri que la bajara y corrió hasta ella.

Yuuri sintió cómo se aferraban a sus caderas, la imagen de una pequeña niña de ojos verdes le sorprendió, tenía una apariencia familiar.

Haber ido a recoger a Yuri fue idea de Chihoko. No sabían cómo reaccionaría el menor al llegar al hotel, debían asegurarse de que no se pusiera en duda el afecto de Yuuri pero que el ambiente hiciera dudar a Plisetsky de todos modos. La modelo se había quedado en el hotel, en su propio cuarto.

\- ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?- Yuuri se puso de cunclillas para quedar a la altura de la pequeña niña.

\- Soy Olive- Respondió con mejillas sonrojadas. No estaba seguro... la pequeña daba la sensación de ser omega, pero definitivamente su esencia era de una alfa ¿Musa?

\- ¿Yuuri? - Los ojos esmeraldas se quedaron prendados en él un largo tiempo... si, eran los mismos ojos.

\- Así que eres Olive Vitrav- Dijo guiando la mirada a la niña, la pequeña asintió. Yuuri sabía de los hermanastros de su pupilo, no sabía que también compartiría con ellos pero se alegraba que el menor pasará tiempo con su familia.

\- Olive, ven acá, es de mala educación acercarse así a la gente que no conoces- Regaño Yura mientras su familia aparecía detrás.

\- Pero si tú traes su olor- Acusó la pequeña. Plisetsky se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Su familia terminó de llegar junto a él cuando Yuuri tomó a Olive en brazos.

\- Tienes un olfato muy agudo- Le dijo Yuuri, la pequeña sonrió- ¿Puedes sentir este? - Yuuri emitió sus feromonas alfa y omega mezcladas.

Tras identificar a Yuuri como musa y entrar al programa especial en Katsa, Yuuri conoció a algunos otros musa, supo entonces que los individuos musa podían identificarse entre sí emitiendo sus feromonas alfa y omega al mismo tiempo de una forma especial; no era para llamar a Alfas y Omegas de alrededor, ni Deltas ni Gammas podrían sentirlos, era únicamente para identificar a los suyos. La estación estaba casi vacía, lo que le dio mayor seguridad a Yuuri de intentar lo que estaba haciendo; Olive se limpió la nariz y rió bajito y asintió.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Yo no pude sentir nada- Alegó Yuri acercándose más al japonés al tiempo que este inclinaba levemente su cabeza a la llegada de Nicolai, su hija y el hermano de Yuri, mientras aún tenía a Olive en brazos.

\- Porque eres muy bruto- Acusó Olive.

\- Porque él no es musa- Aseguró Yuuri. Plisetsky se vio sorprendido, el azabache habló en japonés para que sólo el omega le entendiera. Dejó a Olive en el suelo y se acercó a saludar a la familia del rubio.

Cuando tomaron el tren Yuuri le sugirió al menor que le dijese a su madre que llevase a Olive a Katsa, él mismo hablaría con su padre y médicos de las dependencias rusas para que vieran a su pequeña hermana, pero el nipón estaba seguro de que Olive era musa.

"Igual a su abuelo" pensó Yura sin comentarle nada al nipón.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Yuuri, el mayor acariciaba su cabello que caía suelto a un lado. El olor neutro del mayor le relajó, pero la mezcla de aromas que sintió después lo abrumó.

Aún no llegaban a la habitación, solo debían tomar las maletas e irse al aeropuerto, pero Yura se quedó estático en la puerta breves segundos. Anís, almendras, café... menta ¿Que había pasado allí?

No.

No había pasado nada. Aunque no se atrevió a hacer alguna pregunta a Yuuri mientras bajaban del elevador ni después de que este entregase las llaves en la recepción y agradeciera los servicios, Plisetsky sentía el aroma del mayor completamente limpio.

¿Lo estaba probando? Había querido patearlo y gritarle cuando entro en primera instancia al cuarto, pero fue más metódico y dejó que se disipara su rabia instintiva para dejar que su olfato fuese más certero. Ese no era el olor de Viktor y Yuuri no tenía el aroma de Chihoko en él.

\- ¿Yura? - El mayor le había removido del hombro sacándolo del espiral de pensamientos en que se había metido, habían llegado al aeropuerto- Debemos bajar ya - Yuuri iba a abrir la puerta cuando el rubio lo empujó hacia sí y le obligó a girar la cabeza.

Su beso fue brusco y un tanto desesperado para luego convertirse en uno suave y armónico. El nipón estaba agradecido de que el taxi tuviese el vidrio polarizado que dividía el asiento de pasajeros del piloto. Se dejó llevar por el menor y acarició su cabello para peinarlo tras la oreja.

\- Fue una jugada horrible lo del hotel- El mayor dio una sonrisa torcida, por un momento creyó que ese beso sería la forma de darle un adiós por parte del menor.

\- Lo de la esencia de menta fue idea de Chihoko... - A Yura aquello le hacía sentido, la modelo era cruel en ocasiones, con un humor sarcástico y con carácter seco a pesar de su linda imagen.

\- Comprendí muchas cosas mientras estuve con mi abuelo- El menor soltó la mano de Yuuri y finalmente salió del auto, el azabache sacó el equipaje del maletero mientras el rubio pagaba al chofer- Quiero confiar completamente en ti Yuuri, voy a confiar en ti, tal como tú lo has hecho conmigo...

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? - Caminaron dentro del aeropuerto para ir a registrar su llegada.

\- Que si dices que me amas, te creo, Katsudon... independiente de Viktor- Tomó un respiro antes de dirigir su mirada al mayor- Y si quieres a Viktor también está bien, aún si no fuese él y se tratara de otro alfa, estoy bien con ello... quizá sea extraño en un principio, pero quiero aceptarte por completo, tal como tú lo has hecho conmigo- Yuuri era una de las pocas personas que aguantaba su carácter, le demostraba paciencia, respetaba sus tiempos y sabía como tratarlo y hablar para que le prestase atención. No era solo eso, claro está, Yuri admiraba a Katsuki.

\- Entonces...

\- Podemos ser tres... - Susurró en su oído.

Haber llegado dos horas antes fue un completo acierto. El calor y las ansias pudieron con ambos. Se encerraron en el baño asegurándose que nadie les siguiera o estuviese viendo. La emoción en el pecho del mayor se dejó notar con el entusiasmo en que tomó al ruso.

Su relación había tomado un nuevo rumbo.


	20. 19- Nuevos limites

Sara estaba sorprendida. Yuri Plisetsky había solicitado cita antes de lo esperado y, por su parte, Katsuki Yuuri se presentaba con Edward Sullivan tras tres años asistiendo únicamente a sus revisiones obligatorias.

\- Creo que esos dos van a enlazarse- Soltó Sullivan en medio del almuerzo, Sara casi escupe su bebida.

\- ¿Yuuri enlazándose?- Sara notaba lo profundamente conectados que estaban Plisetsky y Katsuki, pero muy distinto era que se enlazaran.

\- Katsuki busca instintivamente la presencia de su omega a donde sea que va y se calma cuando reafirma que se encuentra alrededor, además su control de feromonas a sido el mejor en años... se está preocupado mucho por el pequeño ruso, incluso me hace reconsiderar mi propio actuar respecto a mi esposa... es una locura- Sara admitía todo aquello, además sabía el panorama también desde el punto de vista del rubio- Debes dejar de ver a Katsuki como un cachorro- Le reprendió su colega.

\- No puedo evitarlo, conozco a Yuuri desde muy joven, tú no tienes esa cercanía con él... después de todo solo llevas cinco años viéndole- Yuuri había cambiado su especialista alfa varias veces a raíz de la incomodidad.

\- Probablemente- Dijo Edward- Además Katsuki probablemente tiene mayor solvencia económica que tú y yo juntos, tiene una exitosa carrera y un atractivo físico... en verdad se esperaría que se enlazara más temprano que tarde...

Yuri giraba en el hielo al compás de la música, preocupado de su expresión y sus movimientos; la música ya había sido arreglada y sus trajes comenzaban a estar en la etapa de pruebas para modificar lo que no le gustase, para pesadez del ruso, Evans hacía un trabajo de ingeniería con la piedreria y sus modelos eran hermosos.

La principal arma contra la Federación Rusa y aquellos que dudaban de la capacidad de Yura sería la interpretación de este... y una ayudita con arreglos musicales que habían resuelto entre Otabek y Yuuri. El japonés estaba haciendo un meticuloso trabajo con las rutinas de Yuuri, los administrativos de la FFKK fueron específicos en que necesitaban más, pero dado a que estaban aún en abril, Yuuri prometió que cumpliría.

\- Repítelo- La mirada de Yuuri era seria, su tono monocorde y postura rígida hizo hervir los ánimos del menor. Aún así, obedeció- Repítelo- Dijo esta vez cortando la música en mitad de la rutina.

\- Bien- Respondió entre dientes. Se quedó en posición, de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha esperando a escuchar la primera cuerda del violín.

\- ¿Que esperas?- El rubio le miró molesto y contuvo sus ganas de insultarle. Respiro hondo un par de veces e inició nuevamente con la melodía resonando en su cabeza.

\- Yuuri, lo está haciendo muy bien ¿Que es lo que tú ves que yo no? - Chihoko se había tomado muy enserio su papel como asistente, llevaba corrigiendo de Yuri cada detalle, desde como quebrar su cuerpo a como su mano debía moverse hacia al frente suavemente como una pluma, su expresión y como controlar su respiración también.

\- Lo está haciendo más rápido ahora que no hay música- Yuuri seguía las cuchillas del menor con detenimiento- Cuando la música suena espera para realizar los saltos y se atrasa, pensé que el tener un compás marcado le haría más fácil la ejecución de una rutina cómo está, pero le desconcentra.

\- ¿Que harás en...- El azabache ni si quiera le permitió terminar la pregunta y se alejó de la modelo para acercarse a la barrera.

\- Ese fue Yuuri siendo Yuuri- Comento con gracia el tailandés que los acompañaba ya hace algunos días a entrenar. Su vientre ya se notaba ligeramente abultado y su esencia cambiaba poco a poco por una más dulce, el japonés le ayudaba a cubrir aquel olor enmascarándole con sus feromonas, hecho que, aunque en un principio molesto al omega ruso, ya era indiscutible y necesario al no tener Pitchit una marca.

Yuuri se apoyó de la barrera y quedó mirando a Yura acabar el programa. Con el pecho agitado y el sudor perlando su frente, el ruso se quedó unos segundos recuperando el aliento antes de acercarse al mayor, Yuuri seco su frente y terminó colocando la toalla alrededor de su cuello "Lo hiciste muy bien, gatito" Aquel apodo hacía que las mejillas del menor se sonrojaran de inmediato, especialmente porque lo solía usar en la intimidad.

\- Ve a las duchas y te veo aquí después- Le indicó el mayor mientras se desataba los patines- Te llevaré a un lugar bonito - El brillo en los ojos de Yuuri era casi infantil, se alegraba de estarse entendiendo con el menor y que Yura, de hecho, fuese quien tomara la iniciativa en varias oportunidades. Podía circular por la casa cada vez con una dosis más baja de su amplio espectro... el aroma de Yura iba mutando a medida que la dosis se reducía. Le hacía sentir distinto. Más en control.

Más consciente de Yuri.

Valerius le había presentado a distintos Alfas con quienes trabajaba mientras hacían calzar en Yuuri los distintos trajes se su nueva colección, y contrario a lo que había pensado, no fue complicado el sentir sus feromonas cuando estaban molestos o cansados... había comenzado a darle igual.

De la misma forma en que se estaba acostumbrando a estar en presencia a Alfas, Yuuri se presentaba a entrevistas o sesiones de fotos con accesorios característicos de omegas, pantalones de tiro alto, gargantillas, camisas de gasa cuya transparencia dejaba ver su blanca piel sin dibujar sus cicatrices.

Cuando Yuri volvió a la pista se encontró con el nipón abrazando a Phitchit desde atrás, apoyado en los hombros del moreno mientras ambos hablaban con Chihoko frente a ellos. Se sentó pegado a Phitchit y tomando el brazo de Yuuri le obligó a rodearlos a ambos. El tailandés se sorprendió del gesto y dio una mirada cómplice a la alfa frente a ellos.

\- Si vas a repartir feromonas dame un poco a mi o comenzaré a ponerme celoso- Tanto la modelo como su mejor amigo sabían de la relación que había establecido con Yura, y eso llenaba a Yuuri de una seguridad inusual pero que disfrutaba muchísimo- No había shampoo y lavé mi cabello con jabón, así que huele a violetas.

\- Tienes razón- Dijo el mayor olfateando el cabello dorado - Es como llegar a casa.

\- ¿De que hablaban antes que llegara? - Yuuri miró Chihoko con ojos reprobatorios, pero la muchacha ya había dado un gesto cómplice con Phitchit.

\- Sobre Otabek- Dijeron al unísono- Creemos que deberías conocerlo- Finalizó la modelo. El ruso llevó su mirada a Yuuri, el azabache estaba sonrojado y algo cohibido.

\- No se metan en eso- Dijo reprendiendo a Chihoko y Phitchit en italiano, idioma que el tigre ruso no manejaba- Yo lo discutiré apropiadamente con él...

\- Ya basta, eso es grosero- Protestó Yura.

\- Lo sé...- Contestó el mayor- ¿Nos vamos?

Yuuri condujo en silencio, disfrutando del aroma que el menor traía consigo... licor y naranja ¿Quien pensaría que sería tan atractivo?

Tras llegar de Rusia con nuevas ideas en mente y un nuevo concepto de ambos, Yuri le había obligado a hablar sobre el como se sentía. Yura por su parte se abrió más a Valerius Evans, gamma con quien Yuuri admitió pasar la mayoría de sus celos Alfas... aquello había puesto celoso al menor, intentar comprender como era un celo alfa era algo nuevo para él a pesar de vivir rodeado de ellos todo el tiempo. Debía debía esperar dos meses más... el celo alfa de Yuuri sería a finales de Junio según el mismo espió en el calendario del nipón. Se sentía ansioso y eso se notaba cada vez más cuando tenían sexo ¿Podía hacer que Yuuri dejase de tomar sus pastillas de una sola vez?

Yuuri aparcó. El edificio ya era conocido por él pues tuvo que acompañar a Yuuri ha ver muestras de tela... aburrido. El nipón rodeó el edificio y abrió la puerta de servicio.

\- ¿Porque estamos aquí ?- Pregunto el rubio.

\- ¿Respuesta hecha o la honesta? - Dijo el mayor con sus ojos levemente entrecerrados.

\- Vaya... Ambas- Quería saber con que señuelo Yuuri pensaba engatusarlo, pues esa mirada solo indicaba que el mayor pensaba dar rienda suelta a su lujuria en aquel sitio.

\- Valerius tiene un cuarto completo con retazos de telas y cintas con las que no puede hacer ya nada, pero son tan bonitas o tan suaves que en vez de deshacerse de ellas ha montado un salón con sofás, sillones y colchones cubiertos con ellas, las cortinas y los velos que encierran el dosel de las camas se ven de ensueño...las va cambiando a medida que tiene nuevos trabajos, quería que la vieras- Entraron a aquel edificio y subían las escaleras, llegaron a la cuarta planta, los pasillos estaban decorados con diversas fotografías respecto a moda y espejos, muchas oficinas tenían paredes de vidrio... a excepción de donde lo llevaba Yuuri- Quiero hacerte el amor aquí- Dijo en su oído con una voz profunda casi ronroneándole.

\- ¿Y la respuesta que tenías preparada?- Dijo coqueto, besando la mandíbula del mayor.

\- Tendremos una sesión de fotos aquí la semana siguiente- Respondió Yuuri abriendo aquella puerta blanca. El espacio era enorme, no había ventanas, las paredes eran de un rojo apagado, telas de satin, gasa, plush, terciopelo e incluso algunas pieles sintéticas se encontraban recubriendo los muebles, sillones y las camas... habían tres. Una puerta de vidrio templado era el único espacio libre además de la pared donde se encontraba la puerta de ingreso a la habitación. La iluminación era cálida y daba la sensación de intimidad innecesaria para un edificio de diseño.

\- Se siente extraño- Era como si fuese un espacio ficticio, Yuuri se sacó los zapatos dejándolos en un pequeño mueble junto a la puerta- Ya lo han utilizado antes- Puntualizó el rubio viendo algunos juguetes sexuales que se encontraban en la mesa de noche junto a la cama central.

\- Bueno... el edificio es de la firma de Val- La mirada de Yura era apremiante- Y antes de que preguntes... sí, he estado aquí antes.

\- ¿Lo has hecho con...

\- Valerius, ya lo sabes

\- ¿Y Phitchit? - Yuuri se quedó estoico y apretó ligeramente su tabique antes de acomodarse los lentes.

\- Si, pero no malinterpretes nada... su cachorro...no, te lo habría dicho- Yuuri se sentó en la cama central del lado opuesto a donde se encontraba el menor- De hecho no se si pueda tener cachorros, no pienso ponerme a prueba, claro está- Dijo con una sonrisa algo torcida- Pero algo así no es algo que se pueda mantener en secreto...

\- No había pensado directamente en que tú fueses el padre de su cachorro... pero, supongo que si fue algo que pensé cuando comenzaste a cuidarle con tus feromonas- Admitió finalmente sentándose también en la cama- ¿Pasan sus celos aquí?

\- Algunos, pero por lo general son en el departamento de Valerius o en mi casa- ¿En cuantos espacios Yuuri se habría abierto a otras personas? No podía evitar pensarlo en ocaciones, aunque el japonés le había indicado cómo fueron sus primeros celos, era distinto pensar en sus parejas sexuales. Plisetsky sabía de manera instintiva y algo obvia, que Valerius y Chihoko hacían parte de ese grupo, había tenido la duda con Phitchit... de seguro había más gente- Solo son los celos omegas... mis celos alfa son distintos, suelo aceptarlos intermitentemente pero me es más cómodo suprimirlos.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Soy un tanto agresivo- Dijo finalmente acercándose al ruso, moviendo su nariz entre el cabello suave y perfumado del menor- Intentó morder con frecuencia- Beso suavemente el cuello del menor, subiendo hasta su nuca.

\- ¿Los juguetes son tu idea?- Yuuri mordió el lóbulo izquierdo de Plisetsky, un oscuro "No" fue pronunciado por el nipón- Creo que Valerius comienza a caerme cada vez mejor- Sonrió pícaramente el menor, antes de lanzarse sobre Yuuri, separándole las piernas y extendiendo sus brazos.

No podía con ello... Christopher se había dejado llevar por la música pero ¿Que hacia él ahí? No sabía cuántos vasos había bebido, de cualquier forma tenía una muy buena resistencia al alcohol.

Ir a Suiza un par de semanas estaba más que bien, ir a la pista era agotador dado a que aún ni si quiera pensaba en sus programas. Se había sorprendido con el trabajo de Yura y de Yuuri como entrenador, el programa que había armado el nipón era realmente bueno y si lograban afinar ciertos detalles en la ejecución del rubio, Viktor quizá tendría un rival a nivel después de años más allá de J.J y de Chris.

Luego que que Yuuri se fuera, se han me tenido en contacto por mensajes y videollamadas, la diferencia horaria los hacia hablarse o muy tarde o muy temprano para así no interrumpir en la rutina del otro. En algunas videollamadas podía ver Yuri Plisetsky merodear por la casa del azabache, a veces en pijama y otras sin camiseta... le incomodaba que clase de dinámica habían establecido esos dos y a qué nivel de intimidad habrían llegado.

En las propias palabras del menor, estaban más allá de alfa y omega... se buscaban porque se gustaban.

A Viktor le gustaba Yuuri, pero era incapaz de hacer el primer movimiento, a pesar de ser algo retraído y callado, siempre era Yuuri quien se le acercaba y le ofrecía algún panorama o tomaba riendas de la situación.

\- ¿En que te mantienes pensando? Creí que venías aquí a divertirte- Chris había llegado a su lado, se veía exaltado y el sudor caía lento por su piel, tomó una servilleta del bar y sin vergüenza alguna se secó el rostro- Te llevas las miradas aún estando parado aquí, ya ve a la pista, hombre - Chris le tomó de la muñeca dejando el vaso de Viktor en la barra, lo llevó consigo hasta el centro de toda la gente y comenzó bailarle muy seductoramente... tal y como era Chris.

Soltarse al ritmo de la música fue más sencillo de lo que creyó, dos chicas se apegaron a él aprovechando de tocar su torso y espalda, la música electrónica fue pronto subiendo más y más, un chico alto y fornido de grandes ojos verdes le quedó viendo, el contacto visual fue clave y se acercó rápidamente hacia él apartando a las otras dos mujeres que se mantenían junto a Viktor. Una vez frente a frente en verdad eran de la misma altura, el muchacho le afirmaba desde las caderas en algunos momentos, Viktor se acercó más, llevándolo a una esquina de la pista de baile, el roce se hizo más conforme la música dejaba de ser importante. Los ojos verdes de aquel chico buscaron su aprobación, Viktor dio una media sonrisa y se aferró fuertemente a la cintura del contrario.

Fue un beso tosco y apresurado, el chico estaba ansioso. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de aquel extraño pasando por su pecho, subiendo lentamente hasta su rostro... ahí lo notó... tenía un collar omega. Sintió cierta presión en su estómago pero no se alejó. Viktor nunca había estado con un omega ¿O sería solo un accesorio? Había mucha gente usándolo hoy en día, incluso Yuuri. Cuando lo vio en televisión con aquel choker negro de encaje con la hebilla puesta en la nuca sintió que sudaba frío ¿Yuuri podía ser un omega?

No.

Había sentido las feromonas alfa de Yuuri en reiteradas ocasiones, inclusos sus colmillos y garras permanecían en la memoria de Viktor de cuando estuvo a segundos de enfrentarse a Seung Gil-Lee.

¿Porque pensaba en eso?

\- ¿Atraes más gente usando esto?- Dijo ya dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño con aquel muchacho arrastrándolo de aquel collar para que se apegara más a él.

\- De hecho, si lo necesito- Viktor se percató que al abrir la hebilla había un pequeño teclado numérico... seguridad omega. El peliplateado ni siquiera quiso pensar en el trasfondo de tener que llevar algo como eso y lo terrible que sería ser marcado por un extraño.

\- Ya veo... entonces me encargaré de hacerte sentir bien- Debía admitirlo... no se acostaba con nadie desde lo sucedido con Yuuri. Aquello había dejado una sensación realmente incómoda en él.

No era habilidoso pero si muy erótico. Los sonidos que producía aquel muchacho al ser tocado eran melódicos y sensuales, tras una felación poco satisfactoria, Viktor lo hizo ponerse de pie y dar la vuelta, estaba lubricado y dispuesto. Aunque no estaba tan duro como quisiera, se colocó el condón con prisa y entró en aquel muchacho de una sola estocada, acalló el grito del contrario cubriendo su boca para luego hacer que la abriera introduciendo dos dedos. El ritmo fue en aumento conforme las feromonas de Viktor también se hacían más fuertes... intentaba controlarlas, de hecho había asistido a diversas citas médicas con Crispino para poder hacerlo, pero era difícil.

\- Te pierdo unos minutos y resulta que comienza tu modo eros ¿Necesitaba arrastrarte para que entraras en acción?- Viktor acomodaba su cabello, el muchacho de ojos verdes le había dejado su número ¿Valía la pena guardarlo? No. Había sido desastroso... en cuanto el chico emitió sus feromonas omegas tuvo que separarse violentamente de él y respirar hondo un par de veces para acostumbrarse, cuando pudo volver a tomar el ritmo y calentar el ambiente logró que aquel muchacho se corriera, pero para él no fue lo mismo. Que frustrante.

\- Sin comentarios- Se limitó a contestar. 

Se estaba quedando en el departamento de Chris, el suizo tenía una gata la cual extrañamente insistió en dormir junto a él en vez de su amo. Estaba por amanecer ¿En serio estuvieron de fiesta toda la noche? Se quedó dormido semidesnudo sobre la cama... Necesitaba ver a Yuuri pronto. 

\- Yura- La espalda arqueada y el cabello ondulante del menor le pedían a gritos que tirara de él, así que sin contenerse, enrollo aquellas doradas hebras en su muñeca y jalo obligando a Yuri a corregir un poco su postura y levantar su torso, apoyó su mano libre en el vientre del ruso permitiéndole mayor estabilidad- Hazlo de nuevo- Pidió suplicante. Yuri liberó suavemente sus feromonas haciendo que el nipón soltara un gruñido y se apretara más a sus caderas.

\- Quiero verte...- Pidió entre gemidos. En el momento en que Yuuri le dio vuelta sintió un aroma nuevo en el ambiente... demasiado dulce, le hacía sentir aún más calor, pensó que venia de Yuuri, pero tras iniciar un beso con el mayor y volver a sentir una nueva ola de aquel aroma, lo reconoció. Caramelo- ¿Ese no es...

\- Valerius...- Yuuri también quedó frío sobre el menor, dejando que sus brazos sujetarán su peso- No debería estar aquí... hoy no hay nadie.

\- ¿Por qué es tan dulce?- Yuuri tambien lo sentía ¿Estaria con un amante? Una nueva rafaga se sintio... no, Evans estaba haciéndolo inconscientemente- Esta en celo- Afirmó Yura.

\- Esto es malo, si llegó a este lugar debe estarse ocultando- Yuuri se sentó en la cama sin saber exactamente cómo actuar. 

\- Ve a buscarlo- La expresión sorprendida del japonés hizo que Yuri lo empujara para reaccionar- Si es un celo gamma y no tiene supresores es peligroso, los dos lo sabemos ¿Verdad?- Aquellos libros en serio habían ayudado e instruido a Yuri. El nipón le miró con determinación y se dirigió al baño, cuando regreso se puso su ropa interior, pantalón y zapatos, aún con la camisa sin abotonar le lanzó a Yuri una jeringuilla supresora.

\- Es de amplio espectro, no la utilices a menos que sientas que las feromonas cerca están empujando tu celo- El rubio asintió mientras se colocaba la camiseta- Quédate aquí y no abras a nadie, solo se puede ingresar con una llave o abrir desde dentro- Dicho eso, Yuuri se fue. 

Bajo directo a la sala de seguridad. Cuando no había nadie en el edificio el sistema de cámaras se mantenía grabando todo el dia y saba orden directa a la policía si se forzaba alguna entrada.

Lo vio entonces, aferrándose a su propia casaca acunclillado en una de las oficinas del tercer piso, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y la ropa hecha jirones. Le envío un mensaje de texto con la esperanza de que estuviese con su celular a mano.

<< Ve al cuarto suave, Val. Estarás bien ahí, yo me encargo>>

Una vez vio a Valerius mirar su teléfono y luego buscar la cámara que grababa el lugar, Yuuri se puso en acción, si Valerius se estaba escondiendo era porque él tipo que lo dejo se esa manera le había seguido y logrado entrar. Respiro hondo un par de veces para concentrarse mejor y separar el aroma de Yuri, que traía en la piel, el de Valerius, que estaba en el aire y el propio. Se dirigió a la segunda planta donde una esencia amarga le llamaba la atención. 

El sujeto era un poco más alto que él, de cabello corto y pintado de azul, se veía tranquilo, solo que sus feromonas apantallaban cualquier otro aroma a su alrededor... un delta. Ahora entendía el miedo de Evans si un delta y un gamma se enlazan... si el lo muerde, Valerius no podría deshacer aquello como lo hace con Yuuri, los deltas se impriman a un solo gamma y no le permiten irse, la forma más primitiva de los lazos emocionales. Yuuri se acercó precavido, aunque el tipo se veía tranquilo, podía atacarlo... pues estaba en celo; con razón había provocado el de Valerius. 

\- ¿También lo sentiste?- El chico le miró con ojos llenos de adrenalina, sus iris dilatados y mejillas rojas- Lamento decirte que lo hare mio, es gamma- La sonrisa de aquel tipo hizo a Yuuri sentir escalofríos- Quien pensaría que el famoso diseñador Valerius Evans sería gamma- Río cubriendo suavemente sus labios, Yuuri se acerco ahora más seguro... no podía dejar tampoco que el sujeto ventilara información de Val.

\- Debes irte de aquí...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque? Esa zorra esta en celo y seré yo quien lo muerda, no dejare que me desplaces chino entrometido- Garras... ok, Yuuri no pensó que todo subiría de escala cero a mil tan rápido, un puño paso junto a él logrando esquivarlo, pero otro se ensarto en su estómago, casi sin aire, Yuuri se levantó del suelo cargando una ola de feromonas espesa y agresiva. Notó al delta retroceder un par de pasos- Eres una bestia...- Dijo con el rostro lleno de miedo.

\- Exacto, te equivocaste de persona- Se acercó a él dando un par de pasos extendiendo sus garras... le dolía un poco pues hace mucho no las sacaba de tal manera- **Te irás ahora mismo** \- el muchacho asintió repetidamente, aún obedeciendo, Yuuri le dio un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo- **¿Harás lo que te diga?-** El muchacho asintió, pero esta vez sus ojos se nublaron... estado de sumisión... El doctor Edward se lo había comentado, un estado donde la voz de mando logra someter por completo a los subgéneros más bajos ¿Por que estaba funcionando en un delta? De cualquier forma aprovechó la situación- **Estuviste en medio de una pelea de ebrios en un bar, no sabes nada más respecto a cómo acabaste aquí hoy ni a quien seguiste-** Lo tomó sobre sus hombros y lo llevó afuera, asegurándose de dejarlo junto a los contenedores de basura del edificio en una forma que no lo viesen desde el otro lado del callejón, esperando que se despertara antes de que alguien robase lo poco que aquel sujeto traía consigo. 

Entró nuevamente al edificio... todo apestaba a aquel delta, encendió las ventilaciones y decidió esperar a que aquel aroma se fuera de él también. Había sido mala idea cargarlo. 

*

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Yuri quedó pasmado cuando vio entrar a Valerius hecho un desastre y con la cara evidentemente roja por el llanto, se acercó rápidamente para cerrar la puerta y abrazar al mayor. El aroma de Valerius era perturbadoramente atractivo y sugerente. 

\- Estas bien, Valerius, estás bien- Repitió acercándose a su oído- ¿Tienes supresores aquí?- El colorín asintió- Dime donde Valerius- Yuri intento mirar a Valerius serenamente pero el calor que también estaba comenzando en él le impidió verse frío delante al gamma. Valerius tomo ambos lados de su rostro, fundiéndose en un beso que Yuri desea en el fondo de si, no se sintiera tan placentero- Ya alejate, demonios- Maldijo empujándolo hacia la pared. 

\- Lo..lo s-siento, Yura- Conocía lo terrible que podía ser un calor sin control oportuno, así que no le culpo de nada. Se apresuró al baño buscando en los distintos anaqueles, había algunas jeringuillas de amplio espectro y alfas- Es.. es azul- No había nada azul. Yuri miro hacia la habitación, Valerius se había subido a una de las camas quitándose la camisa y los zapatos y arrojando un vaso de agua fría que encontró en la mesa de noche del cual estaba bebiendo Yuri sobre su pecho- Llena la tina- Agua fría... Yuuri tambien le habia dicho que meterlo a una tina de agua fría era una opción para enfrentar sus celos. Encontró una jeringuilla cuya tapa era celeste, la tomó, y dio la llave de la tina... eso tardaria. 

Volvió al cuarto con Valerius y se pinchó a si mismo antes de pinchar a Valerius... si la dosis de Evans provocaba lo mismo que en él, entonces su calor aumentaria. Lo pinchó en el brazo y espero... noto como se humedeció entre las piernas tanto él como Valerius, las feromonas en ese cuarto eran una locura. 

\- Yura- Le molestaba aquel apodo viniendo del colorín, pero lo dejo pasar- Tocame... solo... solo has eso- Yuri se resistió e incluso retrocedió un poco- Maldita sea- Valerius se levantó para dirigirse al baño, sin embargo sus piernas cedieron a medio camino y acabó de rodillas. Esos diez minutos tras el pinchazo del supresor eran terribles, bien lo sabía él. Valerius se sorprendió de sentir que bajaban sus pantalones.

\- Yuuri no se molestará ¿Verdad?- Valerius asintió, moviéndose para facilitar que le quitaran aquella prenda. 

En qué momento todo se dio de aquella forma, no estaba seguro, pero Valerius tenía un gemido incluso más lindo que el de Yuuri ¿Eso le hacía pensar el calor del momento? Disfrutaba penetrar al colorín mientras este tenia sus manos atadas para evitar que rasguñara a Yuri, pues ya había marcado su espalda. Escucho la puerta, pero no se detuvo.

Que hermosa postal le regalaba kami. Yuri y Valerius ¿Quien lo creería? Se quedó en la cama de al lado tras cortar el paso de la tina en el baño ... observando. Valerius delató su presencia con su mirada, pidiendo que se acercara, cuando Yura finalmente lo vio, el calor comenzó a surgir también en el azabache. 

Se quitó la ropa y se acercó a Valerius ofreciendo su erección directamente en su boca. Logró disfrutar algunos minutos antes de tocar la frente del colorín y notar su temperatura. Desato sus muñecas y apartó a Yuri del gamma. 

\- Lo siento, Yura- Tomo a Valerius en brazos y se dirigió al baño con él, depositando suavemente en la tina. El rubio apareció en la puerta del baño, su rostro se veía un tanto avergonzado, sus mejillas rojas y jugando con sus manos- Ven acá, gatito- Yuri se acercó lentamente comprendiendo que a Yuuri no le había molestado encontrarlo con Valerius... de hecho, lo espero en cierto punto. 

Tras bajar la temperatura de Valerius... siguieron, siguieron los tres. Yuri dejando paso a una lujuria y curiosidad que no conocía, por su parte Yuuri solo tenia un punto claro... Ya había cubierto un trío con un omega, o lo más cercano a ello, como Val. 

Ahora faltaba un alfa.


	21. 20- ¿Podrías quedarte?

Quería detenerse, pero había caído en un circulo vicioso desde lo sucedido con Valerius ¿Podía pedirle a Yuuri que se repitiera? ¡Claro que podía! Pero se moría de vergüenza, además el japonés se encontraba realmente ocupado ultimamente, Minako había hablado con él para que participara en una obra independiente y aunque Yuuri se negó las primeras veces, el ruso insistió en que no podía desplazar por completo aquello que amaba por entrenarle, que podía hacer ambas cosas... Ahora se arrepentía, la verdad, es que quería estar todo el tiempo junto a Yuuri, pero monopolizarlo era algo completamente egoísta. Por si fuese poco, la imagen de Yuuri había comenzado a tomar fuerza en los medios por derribar estereotipos, pronto el japonés podría decir que era musa sin que la gente se sorprendiera de ello ¿Viktor se molestaría?

Yura había intentado comenzar conversaciones con Viktor al respecto... casi como queriendo darle un empujón a su relación con el azabache, pero sentía que era mejor no involucrarse en algo así... había altas posibilidades de que acabara mal. Incluso se llegó a plantear si es que él mismo podría estar con Viktor en caso de que este aceptara una relación con Yuuri, porque claro, él no pensaba dejarlo y ya había comprobado que experimentar un encuentro sexual distinto a los que mantenía siempre con Yuuri, no mermaba el sentimiento que surgía al ver al nipón. La imagen érotica y sugerente de Viktor siempre la había tenido en frente y tan cercana qué pasó a ser algo familiar, más eso no impedía reconocer el encanto y atractivo del ojiazul... más de alguna vez Viktor fue el causante de sueños húmedos en aquel omega.

\- El sexo y los sentimientos no siempre van de la mano- El azabache miraba a Yuri con recelo y algo inseguro- Mientras nos queramos tal como lo hacemos y conversemos lo que nos molesta no deberíamos tener problemas, aunque por su puesto que los habrán... yo haré cosas que te molesten y te hagan sentir mal, tú me gritaras y me sentiré terrible... pero si podemos llegar al final del día y aún me quieres, si yo aún te amo de la misma manera, entonces podremos conversar sobre el asunto y llegar a un acuerdo- Tomo un respiro y sujeto ambas manos del rubio- Esto se trata de confianza, en el momento que dudes... que ya no sientas lo mismo, tú...

\- Te lo diré- Yuri acuno el rostro del mayor entre sus manos- Y lo mismo es para ti... - Yuuri asintió, sabiendo en que estaba involucrando al menor. Los labios de Yuri se sintieron suaves sobre los de él- Ven... más cerca, Yuuri- Profundizó el beso sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a arremolinarse en su vientre, tomó a Yuri de las caderas para que quedase sentado a horcajadas sobre él en el sillón de terciopelo ahí en la sala, de repente el ladrido de Vicchan los trajo de vuelta... hora de salir a pasear; Plisetsky gruño y apego su cadera aún más al roce con el azabache- Deja que tu amo se quede conmigo un rato más, treinta minutos más tarde no es nada.

-¿Treita minutos?

\- ¿Necesitas más que eso?

\- Oh, no- Dijo seguro de sí mientras besaba el cuello y bajaba hasta el hombro del menor- Se perfectamente cómo derretirte en treinta minutos- Las suaves manos de Yuuri se metieron en su pantalón, separando y masajeando su trasero.

\- Aah... Yuu- Yuuri - Últimamente era mucho más fácil que el mayor lo dejara jadeando, su piel se sentía más sensible a su tacto, el aroma a café pasaba a mezclarse con el licor de él, casi como un baileys almizclado con almendras... lo volvía loco- Aah... ahí...- Yuuri saco los dos dedos que ya habían comenzado a hacer del rubio un desastre.

\- ¿Quizás quieras ir a un dormitorio?- Pronunció la erre con un ronroneo ronco junto al oído de Yuri.

\- Tramposo- Dijo el menor recuperando su postura e introduciendo un dedo en la boca del azabache para obligarlo a recibir un acalorado beso- Quiero que hagas, lo que tú quieras - Los ojos del mayor brillaron lujuriosos... y es que si bien Yuri era prepotente y le gustaba dominar, no hay nada que le gustase más, que estar a la merced de Yuuri.

La prensa había notado su ausencia en el listado del Grand Prix, así que Phitchit estaba haciendo lo posible por no salir a exponerse demasiado o subir fotos que delataran su estado... ni si quiera su familia sabía que se encontraba embarazado ya con casi 5 meses. Yuuri y Valerius habían preparado todo en el antiguo departamento del colorín para que Phitchit viviera sin complicaciones durante todo el tiempo que se estimara conveniente, incluso, ya que el nipón pensaba en mudarse a Nueva York, Valerius estableció que contaba con un pequeño departamento de sus años de estudiante el cual podía habilitar para el tailandés, lo usaba como un lugar para esconderse, ya que estaba en un conjunto bastante discreto de apartamentos similares. Lo importante para sus amigos era mantenerlo vigilado y confortable, de hecho Phitchit podía asegurar que nunca se había sentido más seguro y querido por ambos amigos.

Estaba viendo la televisión cuando su teléfono sonó y contestó sin ver.

\- mochi mochi - Se le había pegado tras escuchar a Yuuri y Yuko hablar por celular varías veces.

\- ¿Phitchit?- Bajo el volumen del televisor- Soy Chris ¿Estás ocupado?- Claro que no, llevaba días sin hacer nada en específico más que acompañar las clases de Plisetsky y natación para omegas en cinta en la piscina habilitada por la clínica- Acabó de ver el listado de la ISU para el Grand Prix, se que es algo tarde pero ¿Porque no irás esta temporada? Tenias los logros suficientes, así que ¿Por que cancelaste tu participación? No me digas que te retiras...- ¿Que podía decirle? ¿La verdad? Imposible... Christopher no era más que un amigo casual, si bien se la pasaban juntos de arriba a abajo mientras estaban en competencia y coincidían en el hotel, no podría decirle que de la única noche en que habían dado rienda suelta a la tensión sexual entre ellos, había quedado esperando un cachorro... un cachorro... dios ¿Cuando podría decirle? - ¿Phitchit? - El moreno tenía un revoltijo de pensamientos en su cabeza- ... ¿Estás?

\- Eh.. sí, verás... yo- No sabia que inventar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No - La voz monocorde del tailandes hizo sentir a Chris completamente incompetente. Viktor dormía en el cuarto de al lado.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- Yo... no lo sé Chris, no es un buen momento- Pitchit observó a Valerius entrar en el apartamento- Bueno, te debe estar saliendo costoso llamarme desde alla, hablamos después- Cortó dejando al suizo con la palabra en la boca.

Valerius simplemente se acercó y le abrazó sin decir nada, el rostro afligido del moreno ya decía todo para él, solo estaría allí por dos días más mientras arreglaba asuntos comerciales, pero Phitchit estaba realmente agradecido de que estuviese ahí. Cenaron tranquilamente, para cuando se fueron a dormir, Valerius le acompañó, noto lo cansado y nervioso que estaba su amigo y ocupó sus feromonas para calmarle.

\- Gracias- Dijo en voz baja mientras que Valerius le abrazaba.

\- No hay de qué- La amistad que había surgido entre ambos fue tensa en un inicio, ambos intentando acaparar a Yuuri, quien conoció primero a Valerius al entrar al American Ballet Theatre a los 16 años y a Phitchit con veinte años en la universidad. La tensión entre ambos cesó cuando Phitchit noto que el colorín era gamma, posteriormente Evans diseñaría sus trajes debut en el senior Grand Prix mientras que Yuuri coreografiaba todo- ¿Era Seung?- Phitchit negó con la cabeza- Entonces Giacometti...-El tailandés se encogió contra su cuerpo y Valerius lamento tocar un tema aun tan sensible para el moreno- Sabes... sabes que tanto Yuuri como yo estaremos para ti pase lo que pase, ese cachorro tendrá dos tíos más que pendientes tanto de él como se su hermoso y talentoso padre, si quieres tenerlo solo, te respaldamos, pero personalmente creo que deberias decirle a ese beta sobre la situación...

-No puedo ¿Como le dices a alguien que siempre se comporto amablemente contigo y fue un amigo, que tras acostarte finalmente con él quedaste embarazado? No quiero que me aparte...

\- ¿Le habrías dicho a Yuuri o a mi?- Phitchit se congeló...

\- ¿Que insinuas?

\- Absolutamente nada, me gusta creer que si fuese de Yuuri, o aún pese a la improbabilidad, fuese mío, nos dirías, más si no crees tener la confianza con quien llamaste "amigo" de decirle que tu revolcón resultó en algo más, entonces no era amistad- Valerius se incorporó sobre Phitchit para poder verle a la cara- Da igual el resultado, Chuu, aunque no quisiera hacerse responsable nos tienes, aunque el mundo entero se fuese en nuestra contra...

\- Somos los tres...

Amigos como Valerius y Yuuri eran una segunda familia, un alero, su lugar seguro y libre. Debía decirle a Chris, pero aun no estaba del todo seguro, es más, le aterraba. Mantendría una conversación fluida mientras tanto con el suizo, quizá así la noticia no le golpearía en la cara tan abruptamente cuando finalmente le dijera.

"Chris... resulta que...quedé embarazado tras nuestra noche, no tienes que decir ni hacer nada si no quieres, pero... de seguro será una hermosa niña"

Hasta esa noche, Phitchit no había soñado jamás con su situación y su cachorro, se llevó las manos al vientre que poco a poco comenzaba a notarse... si, una niña sería maravilloso.

Chris se encontraba extrañamente distante en el desayuno, Viktor no quiso preguntar nada, pero cuando su actitud se extendió al almuerzo, decidió finalmente preguntar.

\- ¿Que te tiene tan disperso? No es el Chris que acostumbro a ver- Los ojos verdes se sorprendieron de la pregunta del ruso, Viktor era bastante observador, pero no era de las personas que actuaban al ver a otro afligido o complicado, principalmente, porque no sabia que decir o hacer- ¿Entonces?- Chris cambió su postura y se sentó junto a Viktor en el sillón, su gata llegó rápidamente a sentarse sobre su regazo.

\- Conoces al patinador tailandes que es amigo de Katsuki ¿Cierto?

\- Claro, Phitchit... ¿Él te tiene así? Es bastante guapo- Viktor colocaba su mano en el mentón.

\- Me acosté con él- Viktor dirigió su mirada a su amigo ¿Cuando había pasado tal cosa? Chris se quedó mudo por un momento- Creo que algo le está pasando o le paso, pero no me ha dicho nada... aunque no es que hablemos constantemente tampoco- Viktor recordaba la pelea que había presenciado de Seung y Yuuri en el Ice Castle... había sido por el moreno.

\- ¿Le pasa algo?

\- No lo sé...- La expresión de Chris le llamó la atención.

\- Te gusta...- No era una revelación, Viktor podía recordar perfectamente a Chris compartiendo con el tailandés en cada competencia, el suizo hizo una cara realmente nueva para Viktor... estaba afligido.

-Él tiene a su alfa y en serio me molesta verlo con ese tipo, cuando estuvimos en EE.UU pareció apegarse aún más a Seung mientras estaba yo... no lo aguanto... ¿Pero qué puede hacer un beta?- Los ojos de Chris mostraban la contradicción en su interior y la frustración.

\- Él ya no está con Seung- Chris pareció sorprendido. No tenía cómo darse cuenta, aunque Phitchit era una persona bastante pública respecto a redes, sus fotos no detallan nada de aspecto personal más allá de sus mascotas... ¿Como saber que Phitchit se encontraba soltero?- De hecho, creo que no fue un buen término...- Fue todo lo que se atrevio a decir, pues no le correspondía decir más.

Los días que siguieron de eso, Chris tuvo conversaciones mucho más constantes con el tailandes; se contestaban despues de varias horas, pero era algo irremediable gracias a la diferencia horaria, pero era algo. El menor se mostraba un tanto reticente a que el suizo le llamase o hiciera video llamadas tal como él veía a Viktor hablar con Yuuri... envidiaba eso.

\- Chuu, necesitas tu suplemento- El japonés se oyó en medio de la conversación que tenía con el tailandés. Phitchit le respondió en un idioma que Chris no alcanzo a reconocer ni por el acento ni por la pronunciación.

\- Que malo eres Phitchit, no puedes saltarte medicamentos así, interrumpen mi tiempo contigo- Dijo el rubio entre risas.

\- Callate, desde un principio esto es tu culpa- Se escuchó un ligero "¿Eh?" tras el micrófono del celular mientras que Phitchit se ponía rojo tras no medir sus propias palabras- Digo... no deberías llamar por tanto tiempo ni a estas horas...

\- Oh, vamos, te estoy llamando por skype no puedes poner la excusa de que me estan cobrando para hablar contigo, esta vez- Chris entró a verificar la cuenta de instagram del tailandes, notando que no actualizaba nada hace ya tres semanas... aunque subía historias- Además, deberías estar contento de que mi sensual voz llegue a tus oídos por voluntad propia, no viendo historias de instagram tal como lo hago yo- Alego.

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Ya que no puedes hablar conmigo todos los días, me entretengo viendo tus redes- Reconoció el suizo causando un rubor inevitable en el moreno tras el celular.

Sin pretenderlo siquiera, inesperadamente Phitchit comenzó a llenar sus historias con anécdotas de su día a día... ayudaba a mantener a los seguidores a raya mientras que solo subía fotografías de espaldas, selfies o cosas donde en verdad su cuerpo completo no pudiesen visualizarse del todo... ahí notaba la cuenta de Chris... siempre pendiente.

No se trataba de enamorarse así como así. Phitchit consideraba que su principal amor en ese preciso momento estaba con él. Amarse a sí mismo... y a ella... una niña. Realmente tendría una niña, la cual se estaba formando sanamente en su vientre.

Tras una extraña celebración que preparó Yuuri al quinto mes, asistió a la consulta en que finalmente Sara le reveló el sexo de su cachorro. Yuuri había hecho una pequeña fiesta, un baby shower, entre aquellos que le conocían mejor, además le entregó un amuleto, su amigo parecía realmente emocionado. Miro a Plisetsky buscando alguna reacción del otro omega.

\- A mí ni me mires, todo esto fue idea de él- Reprocho el rubio manteniéndose de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Es mes del perro!- Exclamó el azabache.

\- ¡Si!- Apoyo Yuko con el pequeño Ren en brazos, quien crecía a una velocidad increíble- En japón, no solemos decir nada sobre nuestros embarazos hasta el quinto mes, cuando el bebé ya se asienta y no hay mayor riesgo de pérdida...

\- Las perras son referentes de un parto sano y numeroso, por eso le llamamos mes del perro... esta sería la época en que uno le cuenta a sus amigos y familia ¡Por eso Yuuri hizo esta fiesta! -Exclamó Minako tras haber interrumpido a Yuko para levantar su cerveza en celebración. Phitchit sonrió notando las buenas energías del ambiente, hizo una fotografía con todos tras de él, sin indicar que estaban haciendo exactamente colgó la foto en su twitter con el pie "¿Vendrán buenos tiempos? ¡Claro que sí! Solo es una pequeña pausa, seguiré con todo"

El mensaje había sido más para él que para cualquiera de sus seguidores o amigos. Tener a su cachorra sería lo principal, pero tras ello... volvería al patinaje de la manera que fuese, ya le habían ofrecido un nuevo contrato de patrocinadores para cuando regresara a las pistas, no dudaba de poder hacerlo, lo haría. Él y su cachorra contra lo que sea que viniera; decidió contarle a su familia esa semana y aunque su padre lo tomó bastante mal dado a que Phitchit indicó que no sabía realmente quién era el padre, su madre y sus dos hermanas se mostraron realmente felices con la noticia.

Así se cumplieron pronto seis meses...Comenzó a comprar artículos para bebé, todo ello mientras se mudaba a Nueva York al mismo tiempo que Yuuri y el tigre ruso. Yuuri se cambiaba buscando mayor estabilidad y una vivienda donde Vicchan no tuviese problemas para ir y venir, Phitchit por su parte compró su propio apartamento en un barrio tranquilo a pocos minutos del edificio del nipón, recibia ayuda constante de Yuuri y de Valerius, incluso Plisetsky se pasaba por su casa en ocasiones para ayudarle con las tareas del hogar mientras Yuuri se encargaba de sus propios asuntos como bailarín y con la clínica.

Era un tanto emocionante.

\- Entonces ¿Yuuri bajó nuevamente la dosis?

\- Si- Respondió el rubio- Y cada vez es distinto... se siente increíble, me pregunto cómo será una vez no tenga supresores alfa ni omegas... solo necesitara los anticonceptivos al igual que yo.

\- ¿Bajo su dosis omega?- Eso si sorprendía a Phitchit. Yuuri estaba en una constante lucha por aceptar ambos instintos, siempre se propuso que una vez controlando ambos, el ambiente de farándula y espectáculos que a veces le rodeaba sería lo de menos, pues pudiendo él aceptarse como musa, lo del público sería únicamente cuestión de tiempo- ¿Ha estado bien con ello?

\- Se pone más ansioso de lo normal, sentir cuando un alfa está molesto o muy exaltado le revuelve el estómago y su expresión cambia... al menos cuando he estado yo, es más llevadero...

\- Bueno tiene sentido, una de las razones por las que su parte omega ha estado reprimida tanto tiempo es porque su alfa protege de forma vehemente su omega- Yurio pareció tardar en entenderlo, pero luego asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras terminaba de cocinar para el tailandés- El que tú estés para Yuuri significa que su alfa se distrae de cierta forma... él te quiere muchísimo, su alfa te encuentra mientras su omega se refleja con el tuyo...

\- Lo sé...- Dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Han pensado en mostrar su relación?- Phitchit estaba siendo indiscreto, pero debía aprovechar que Plisetsky estaba ahí, Yuuri estaba siendo bastante reservado respecto a su relación con el menor y el moreno tenía muchas dudas que si bien su mejor amigo no contestaba, acabaría asaltando con ellas a su amante. Yuri se sonrojó pero frunció el ceño.

\- No... No es conveniente teniendo a la FFKK encima de nosotros- Era prudente, de hecho- Aunque después del Grand Prix... tal vez...

\- ¿Tal vez? ¿Que te hace dudarlo?

\- Viktor...- Phitchit no sabía que Yuuri le había comentado aquello... era un problema. Como omega, sabía de aquella inseguridad vaga pero existente de que tu pareja encuentre su destinado... le pasó estando con Seung. Si Yuuri le había dicho al menor que el destinado de su omega era Viktor Nikiforov, el escenario de ambos se volvía confuso ¿Preferiría poner al peliplateado por encima de Yuri? Ni si quiera sabía si estaba correcto plantearse algo así, como su mejor amigo, Phitchit podía estar seguro de que Yuuri incluso desearía poder amar a ambos del mismo modo, pues lo veía realmente enamorado de Plisetsky.

\- ¿Amas a Yuuri?- El rubio volteó a mirar al tailandés que se acercaba a él frente al fuego de la cocina, su mirada inquisitiva comenzó a acelerarle el corazón.

\- Lo amo- Reconocerlo ahí era una declaración que no le había hecho ni siquiera al mismo japonés... de hecho, parecía estárselo declarando a sí mismo. Amaba a Yuuri Katsuki- Por eso mismo no se si pueda ir contra un lazo como el que lo une a Viktor, él sacia su necesidad omega, algo que yo no puedo del todo pues ahí soy su igual... sin embargo- Yuri se puso rojo hasta el cuello- Podríamos ser ... los tres- Phitchit casi chilla al escuchar aquello.

Almorzaron juntos en un nuevo ambiente de intimidad entre ambos, cuando Yuuri llegó a verles pasadas las cinco de la tarde, beso al rubio en los labios al saludar. Conversaron bastante, entonces Yuuri sacó un tema en particular... Nikiforov vendría una semana a Nueva York y no vendría solo, vendría Chris. El nerviosismo de Phitchit se tradujo en feromonas que el menor sintió de inmediato, mientras el nipón se encontraba en el baño, el rubio le enfrentó.

\- ¿Es el cachorro de Christopher, cierto?- Lo había atrapado, Phitchit esquivó su mirada- Quizá a Yuuri tuviste que contárselo porque no pasó cada competencia contigo, pero yo si estaba... no se te olvide que también compartíamos camarines, para mi era evidente que pasaba algo entre ambos, encajo mejor cuando Yuuri me dijo que lo tuyo con Seung había acabado no hace mucho cuando yo llegue aquí. Cuando note el crecimiento de tu vientre no se me hizo extraño atar los cabos tampoco...

\- ¿Entonces que esperas que diga?

\- Que se lo dirás- El miedo en los ojos del tailandés casi hace flaquear a Yura- Conozco a Chris porque la mayoría del tiempo él y el calvo son uña y mugre... debes decirle, lo tomara bien...

\- No se si puedo... fue algo de una noche simplemente...

\- Que se hayan acostado una vez no significa que solo haya sido eso... no intentes engañarme a mi, los escuché más de una vez.

Phitchit se quedó en blanco una vez se fueron ambos Yuris.

Más de una vez.

Chris solía atraparlo tras vestidores, sus labios lo buscaban con desesperación. Los besos de Chris siempre eran extensos, enérgicos y profundos, la tensión que había crecido entre ambos estalló como una bomba tras la cual no perdían oportunidad de poder besarse y tocarse mientras nadie les veía, incluso al salir con otros patinadores a cenar o bailar entre competencias, acababan arrimándose en un espacio apartado o en el cubículo de un baño. Estar con el suizo se sentía como una aventura adolescente en que su pecho y su vientre se apretaban al pensar en él.

Aquella noche en que finalmente durmieron juntos fue tras el banquete del último Grand Prix, Chris lo miraba con recelo por el gran salón que ofrecía la ISU para la fiesta mientras Phitchit bailaba con J.J y Leo de la Iglesia, se veía tan cercano a ellos que los celos surgieron inconscientemente en el suizo. Pasada la media noche finalmente pudo bailar con Phitchit, el idiota de Seung había enviado a un corresponsal de Frost para cubrir el evento ¿Porque no había asistido él? En la fecha anterior Chris se había abstenido de acercarse al tailandés dado a la presencia del alfa y a que Phitchit se veía realmente incómodo con él cerca, pero ahora estaba solo.

El baile fue entrando en calor y tras separarse un par de temas, Chris se paseó por detrás del moreno "¿Mi segui, amore mio?" Oh, como detestaba que hiciera eso. Phitchit y Chris solían hablarse más en italiano que en inglés y el moreno debía admitir que la lengua romance sonaba hermosa en la lengua del suizo. Busco a Chris tras dejar pasar unos minutos de que este se fuera del banquete, se encontraron en un pasillo e iniciaron un acalorado beso tras entrar a las escaleras de emergencia. El tailandés quedó acorralado a la pared mientras disfrutaba de apretar sus manos en el trasero del mayor, Chris le entregaba seductores gemidos y gruñidos cerca de su cuello mientras le besaba y lamía el recorrido de su mandíbula.

\- Ho bisogno di più- Se arrodilló frente a él y se deshizo del cinturón y la bragueta en dos movimientos, dejo su rostro justo en la entrepierna del moreno, mordiendo su ereccion por sobre la ropa interior.

\- Chri-Christopher, esto es mucho- Los ojos verdes le miraron impacientes dejando en claro que no retrocedería, así que Phitchit simplemente se aferró a sus cabellos rubios.

Nada tenía sentido todo iba demasiado rápido en ese momento, así que cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Chris y este lo arrastró con él no supo decir que no. Había recibido quizá la mejor mamada en años en aquellas escaleras y habían salido corriendo de ahí al escuchar gente. Ahora Chris lo besaba apoyado en el mueble junto a la puerta de la habitación.

\- Non posso continuare con questo- Indicó separándose a duras penas del mayor, Chris jadeaba frente a él, aún apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de Phitchit.

\- Per favore... Potresti restare? - Los ojos de Chris eran una súplica... Phitchit moría por saber que pasaba en la cabeza del suizo... no podía sentir nada, era tan difícil de leer sin feromonas delatando todo, pero por eso mismo había llegado en un principio a los brazos de Giacometti... Él no podía sentir sus feromonas y él como cada vez que peleaba con Seung el miedo se apoderaba de él, tanto como para huir a cualquier parte donde el alfa no le encontrara... Chris lo había encontrado en esa situación y aún cuando Phitchit fingió que todo estaba bien, el rubio se dio cuenta de que no.

-ตลอดเวลาถ้าคุณอยู่กับฉัน- Chris le quedó mirando intrigado... no ubicaba ni una sola palabra en tailandés- Si, resterò.

Nada más dicho eso, el suizo le levantó del mueble afirmando sus muslos para llevarlo a la cama. Se quitó la ropa lentamente dándole un érotico baile al moreno a quien tenía debajo, desabotonó la camisa de Phitchit y disfrutó mordiendo y besando su cuello, clavículas y pecho. Los pesones de Phitchit delataban su exitación, Chris nunca había estado con un omegaque reaccionase así... la humedad de su entrada facilitó su entrada en una suave estocada al estrecho cuerpo del moreno.

Lo hicieron tres veces, no quedaban más preservativos, pero Phitchit aún deseaba más ¿Que tanta sensualidad podía destilar Giacometti? Lo tenía hecho un completo desastre y aún cuando el suizo volvía de la sala con un vaso de agua y se paseaba completamente desnudó tras tomar una rápida ducha, Phitchit lo vio como un hombre completamente deseable, desde todos los ángulos. El moreno también venía saliendo de la ducha sin nada de ropa, únicamente con una toalla sobre su cabeza intentando secarse el cabello, cuando dirigió su mirada a Christopher, este lo miraba ladinamente ya con una nueva erección.

\- Eres increíble- Dijo acercándose con movimientos gráciles, casi danzarines.

\- Podría decir lo mismo, hace mucho alguien no rendía a mi ritmo- Phitchit levantó una ceja... Chris no tenía idea de con quien hablaba ni de qué tipo de maratones Phitchit había vivido con Valerius y Yuuri.

\- Yo todavía no estoy seguro de ello- La mirada felina de Chris fue su perdición.

Acabo de vuelta en la cama, esta vez él arriba, montándole. No se contuvieron, no tenían nada que esconder al otro. Eso hasta que Phitchit volvió a la realidad el día siguiente; se fue sin decirle nada al suizo que quedó durmiendo cómodamente en su cuarto.

No se arrepentía. Ahora solo quedaba saber si Chris querría quedarse esta vez. Tendría la oportunidad en unas semanas más...


	22. 21- Omega

Poco más para que Viktor viniera, 10 días para ser exacto ¿Por que accedió a aquella petición del rubio? Cuando le indico que sería bueno verlo, el peliplata pareció sorprendido y feliz, rápidamente comentó su interés en pasar tiempo con Yuuri, entonces Plisestsky apareció en la puerta, haciéndole un gesto pulgares arriba para incitar a que Viktor viniese a américa.

\- ¿Vendrías por algunos días? Con Yura nos tomamos un descanso del entrenamiento exigente, yo bailaré junto al American Ballet Theatre en la dirección de Minako una versión actual de La Sílfide, quizá el ballet no es del todo tu interés, pero sería genial tenerte entre el público...

\- ¡Iré! - Yuuri pudo ver la sonrisa emocionada del mayor en la pantalla- ¡O, esto es genial! He ido a muchas de tus obras sin saber que bailabas tú ¿Sabes lo torpe que me he sentido? ¡Ahora será en serio!- Yuuri sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho.

\- Te reservaré lugar entonces- Sonrió el azabache.

Tras cortar la videollamada, Yuri se coló en la cama apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, Vicchan y Potya se sumaron por sobre las mantas. Le gustaba sentir como Yuri se incorporaba cada vez más a su rutina, a su forma de ser y a su entrenamiento, si, no lo habían abandonado del todo, pues eso repercutiría en el cuerpo del menor si así lo hacían, pero lo estaban tomando con calma, las rutinas estaban listas y la musica ya había sido acabada por Otabek y él, los trajes estaban en proceso de correcciones junto a Evans considerando los comentarios de Plisetsky y la censura de la FF.KK.

Le habían indicado expresamente que en la rutina que presentaron Yura se veía demasiado femenino y eso podía considerarse como un intento de manipulación a los jueces... Yuuri ni siquiera protestó ante aquella aberración de comentario. Censuraron el traje, pero no era algo que no hubiesen previsto con Valerius, en cuando se dieron los bocetos iniciales se enviaron a los encargados de la FF.KK sin los colores oficiales, y los aceptaron.

\- Yuuri, vamos al cine- La voz de Yuri interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Alguna película en especial que quieras ver?- Dijo acariciando el cabello del menor suavemente hacia atrás.

\- No realmente, pero sólo hemos salido de compras y a entrenar, vamos a distraernos y relajarnos fuera de casa- Puntualizó.

\- Me parece bien.

Película de superhéroes, aunque Yuri no se vio emocionado en un principio, salió de la sala de cine completamente exaltado por la película. Cuando el azabache lo veía así, vibrando a cada estímulo frente a él, recordaba que Yuri no había tenido tiempo casi para ser un niño, siempre enfrentándose a temas adultos desde muy temprana edad... forjando el carácter volátil y hostil que todos conocían en él... pero Yuri es más que eso, es risueño y enérgico, busca formas de sorprender a la gente, le gustan las cosas llenas de glamour y brillos dorados, amaba a los gatos... o cualquier felino, en realidad. Tenía muchas facetas que nadie había tomado el tiempo de ver, salvo Nicolai, Yakov, y por supuesto, Yuuri. Le abrazo por detrás, rodeando sus hombros en medio de la escalera eléctrica de aquel centro comercial.

\- ¿Eh? Oye cerdo, la gente puede reconocernos, más cuidado- Yuuri río.

\- Ya me da igual- Reconoció- Que especulen, digan lo que quieran, no me privare de quererte- ¿Que mas daba? La gente se enteraría más temprano que tarde de que Katsuki Yuuri era musa, alfa y omega; y no sólo eso, estaba enamorado de un precioso omega como lo era Yuri Plisetsky a pesar de conocer a su pareja destinada. El azabache no podía ver el rostro del menor, pero las mejillas sonrojadas de Yuri mientras acababa su gaseosa y tomaba suavemente una de las manos del nipón que descansaba en su pecho, delataban también un amor que el ruso aún no se atrevía a confesar.

¿Era tan importante ser destinados? No.

Su aroma se había ido mezclando suavemente con el del menor, un licor de crema suave y fuerte a la vez, tal como ellos dos.

Edward le entregó su último bote de supresores el día siguiente por la tarde.

\- Recuerda tomarlos responsablemente , aún no sabemos qué tan sensible serás a feromonas de otros Alfas ¿Cuando iniciarás el plan de reducción de tu omega? - Indico el médico anotando las indicaciones en el expediente en línea de Yuuri.

\- Aún no estoy seguro... reaccionó bastante mal cuando siento alfas en celo, puedo contener las ganas de atacar de mi alfa pero no el miedo y las náuseas de mi omega- Respondió lo más sinceramente recordando con desazón el encuentro con Góbulev... el tema con ese hombre aún ni siquiera empezaba.

\- Bueno... es un proceso, quizá debas asistir a un terapeuta, sería óptimo que retomaras aquel tratamiento ahora que buscas compatibilizar ambos instintos en vez de dormirlos- La voz del doctor sonó tranquilizante a los oídos del azabache... el delta siempre le había tenido mucha paciencia desde que comenzó a tratar con él.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta, doctor Edward, gracias- Yuuri salió de la clínica con el bote de pastillas dentro de su bolso cruzado de cuero negro.

Quedaba aún un trámite pesado... el traspaso de la dirección de la clínica a Mari.

\- Iremos a japón- Soltó de repente mientras Yuri aun se encontraba en la ducha.

\- ¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué no me preguntas esas cosas antes?- Yuuri tomaba decisiones sin avisarle antes al joven omega, no porque no le importara lo que él podría opinar, si no que cada vez que una idea cruzaba su cabeza y se decidía a desarrollarla, no había marcha atrás.

*

**Salud por sobre jerarquías, la increíble transición impulsada por Katsa.**

**"MARI KATSUKI ES LA ÚNICA CAPAZ DE DIRIGIR EL IMPERIO KATSUKI COMO ES DEBIDO"**

_El reciente martes, Mari Katsuki tomó la presidencia de las clínicas Katsa EE.UU oficialmente. Luego de que su padre, Toshiya Katsuki, pasará la dirección a su hijo menor, Yuuri Katsuki, a petición del comité de accionistas._

_El joven alfa no se encontraba en calidad de co-dirigir el recinto hospitalario y centro de tratamientos Katsa, razón por la cual la dirección del complejo quedó en manos de Yatori Akihiko de manera temporal. A seis meses de este cambio de directorio, Yuuri Katsuki, músico y bailarín, ahora entrenador de categoría olímpica, realizó los trámites legales que dejan a su hermana mayor, Mari Katsuki, titulada de medicina de la universidad de Yale, endocrinóloga y quien fue por ocho años jefa de patología en el recinto hospitalario Sait George en California, como presidenta del complejo hospitalario._

_La noticia golpea directamente a la junta de accionistas de las clínicas internacionales; siendo importante mencionar que la familia Katsuki mantiene el 32% de las acciones totales de la compañia, obteniendo un porcentaje mayoritario en la importancia de toma de decisiones. El comité establecido exige expresamente que la dirección del complejo debía ser entregado a un alfa, siendo este Yuuri Katsuki. Más con las actuales declaraciones del menor de esta prestigiosa familia de médicos, demostrando que el subgénero no influía en la toma decisiones y competencias humanas de las personas, otorgó el puesto a su hermana en un astuto movimiento que lo mantiene a él como dueño de las clínicas mientras que Mari Katsuki toma puesto como sub-directora a cargo mientars ejerce como presidenta del complejo estadounidense._

_"Como músico y bailarín mi opinión respecto a temas médicos es burda e insignificante, carece de méritos y respaldos, más como Katsuki, comprendo la importancia de Katsa como una herencia... como persona, comprendo su valor como una clínica que ha entregado una atención de primera calidad a todos los subgéneros existentes en la gran cobertura de patologías y padecimientos que cubre el servicio médico que otorga. Los méritos obtenidos por Mari Katsuki avalan completamente el cargo que asume hoy ante el comité médico y el comité de accionistas. Puedo asegurar que sus habilidades serian las mismas siendo alfa, delta, omega o gamma... por que eso no cambia el camino que decidió emprender al estudiar medicina tal como mi padre." Declaró el menor de los Katsuki._

_Mari Katsuki se suma como la quinta beta en dirigir una de las clínicas del complejo, siendo la primera Tiffany Prinz, en el recinto francés; Oliver Fiovanna, en Italia; Prudence Callahan en Canadá; Jordan Von Litthervan en Bélgica y Bruno Sáez en Brasil._

_El tener betas en altos mandos en la cabecera de sus recintos no es la única medida que ha llamado la atención de las clínicas Katsa, hace ya casi 20 años Toshiya Katsuki, fundador de las clínicas y principal investigador respecto al comportamiento de verse y sus subgéneros, impulsó las políticas de "Ambiente libre" avaladas por la OMS, que alegan que espacios de trabajo y multitudinarios deberían permanecer sin la presión constante que se establece entre los subgéneros, comenzando una masificación del uso de inhibidores e impulsando mayor responsabilidad corporativa en sus empleados._

_*_

La noticia se extendía a dos páginas más de un reportaje exhaustivo sobre la percepción pública respecto a las clínicas, Yuuri dejó el periódico a un lado entrando al baño sorprendiendo al rubio únicamente en ropa interior mientras secaba su cabello.

\- Por que ahora soy libre, no iremos si no quieres, aun no compro los boletos- Dijo tomando el mismo la toalla que Yuri mantenía en su cabeza.

\- ¿A donde iremos específicamente? Quiero conocer Tokyo- Dijo el menor un poco más entusiasmado por el ánimo del nipón, el azabache incluso había liberado de sus feromonas sin darse cuenta... Mockka con almendras solo para él.

\- Por su puesto que a Tokio, quiero llevarte a las playas de Okinawa, a ver las luces a Wajima... no nos alcanzará el tiempo, así que por ese tanto, solo será el onsen que maneja mamá- El sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuri enterneció al mayor- Estoy seguro de que va a adorarte.

\- Si me ha visto en televisión lo dudo, la mayoría de la gente me considera arrogante y mal educado...

\- No, mamá no es de esas, esperará a conocerte- Dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa- Ahora me voy gatito, antes de que Minako me golpeé- El azabache salió del baño dejando un suave beso en la frente del menor, luego tomando su bolso, acarició a ambas mascotas antes de salir del apartamento y gritarle a Yuri desde la puerta que lo quería...

\- Ya se eso... estupido Katsudon...

Phitchit abrió la puerta medio adormilado, había olvidado por completo que Yuri vendría a ayudarle a armar algunos muebles.

El omega rubio ingresó al apartamento como si ya estuviese completamente acostumbrado. Jamás lo admitiría, pero en parte sí; se preocupaba tanto por el tailandés y su próxima cachorra que pasaba todos los días a su casa tras tomar un baño decente en su propio hogar tras entrenar, ahora la casa de Phitchit se convertía en un lugar agradable... nunca pensó que tendría tal cercanía con el tailandés, ni siquiera compartiendo los camarines en competencias. Phitchit le aceptaba bajo su techo y hablaba con él de forma tranquila y familiar, se reía de sus mofas e incluso le seguía el juego cuando Yuri criticaba algo severamente de manera sarcástica... si no fuese por el japonés Yuri jamás habría desarrollado una relación con Phitchit más allá de cruzar un saludo en camarines y el trato informal que usualmente se daba entre patinadores.

\- ¿En serio entiendes que estás haciendo?

\- ¡Claro que si! Estoy siguiendo el estúpido manual que viene con esta cosa ¿Estas dudando de mi?

\- Pero lo estás leyendo en ruso... - El cerebro del moreno pareció hacer cortocircuito - Es... oooh. No dije nada, lo siento, Yura.

\- Eres idiota, Chuu- Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del tailandés, era primera vez que el otro omega le llamaba así. A veces olvidaba que Yuri hablaba ruso, siempre lo escucho hablando en inglés, incluso en ocasiones cuando Yakov llegaba regañándole hasta el camarín, aunque el entrenador hablaba en su lengua madre, Yuri contestaba en inglés... ahora que lo pensaba, de seguro solo lo hacía para fastidiar más al viejo beta.

\- ¿En que idioma hablas con Yuuchan? -Phitchit se acercó al menor con un vaso de refresco, el armario ya estaba tomando forma y Yuri se aseguraba de que todas las tuercas y remaches estuviesen apretados. El haber vivido solo con su abuelo había ayudado a que Yuri aprendiera a utilizar distintas herramientas, jamás intentó meterse en la mecánica o la restauración tal como su abuelo, pero era útil.

\- Mmmm, usualmente inglés, pero cuando entrenamos me da todas las indicaciones y nos comunicamos en ruso- Yuri se removía moviendo el vaso en su mano.

\- ¿No hablas japonés? Estoy seguro de haberte escuchado alguna vez...

\- En casa, aunque ahora que lo pienso, muy pocas veces. Frases puntuales, simplemente salen...

\- Debe ser tedioso estar en ese apartamento con ustedes dos- Rió el azabache- Ahora...- La mano del mayor recorrió el ancho de la espalda de Yuuri de hombro a hombro, apretando suavemente luego desde el frente, por sobre la clavícula- Cuando lo hacen ¿Como se hablan? - El sonrojo del menor llenó su rostro llegando a las orejas y parte de su cuello, casi botando el vaso entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Porque te contaría ese tipo de cosas?! - Alegó dejando el vaso en una mesa de junto sin poder ocultar su vergüenza.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Tengo curiosidad. Yuuri y Valerius suelen hablarse en francés algunas veces y yo quedó completamente con la interrogante de qué hablaron ¿No hablas otra lengua más?

\- ¿Como podría aprender otra? Es complicado - Yuri apretó su coleta un poco y miró al tailandés de reojo con el rostro aún encendido en rosa - Mezclamos los tres idiomas, no pensamos mucho, simplemente respondemos.

\- Bueno... aprender japonés es un gran mérito en todo caso, tiene muchas reglas y formas protocolares- Le reconoció al rubio mientras tomaba asiento en el diván al fondo del cuarto- Yuuri aprendió distintas lenguas desde pequeño, tenía muchísimo tiempo dado a los tutores privados y el viajar a distintos países con el ballet aumentaba su curiosidad- Yurio le miraba atento- Inglés, italiano, francés y ruso... creo que algo de chino...

\- Lo sé, lo he escuchado hablando italiano contigo y Chihoko ¿Que otro idioma hablas tú?

\- Solo ese además de obviamente inglés y tailandés ¿Te estás llevando bien con Chihoko?

\- Es estricta y muy directa, me agrada- Phitchit asintió suavemente dejando que Yuuri volviese a su trabajo. Chihoko también habia cambiado su perspectiva respecto al menor, el rubio había aparecido ante la alfa como un muchacho demasiado impulsivo, caprichoso y altanero, en parte, Phitchit coincidía con aquella descripción que se le daba al menor... pero era mucho más complicado que eso. Yuri Plisetsky era un omega que había intentado toda su vida surgir por sobre su etiqueta como omega, en un país donde aquello es lo único que importa, se exigía lo mejor de sí y como tal le exigia lo mismo al mundo... le mal interpretaban, se mostraba hostil con todos porque si hacía lo contrario le miraban displicentemente.

Cuando el armario estuvo montado Phitchit se permitió subir una fotografía junto al rubio, Yura se veía al fondo haciendo un corazón con su índice y pulgar... si, el ruso no era para nada lo que la gente veía en los medios. Tomaron un té caliente mientras reían viendo un programa de televisión, esos momentos se hacían cada vez más cómodos y familiares entre ellos, Phitchit ya llegaba a pensar que su cachorra tendría tres tíos bastante guapos a quienes presumir. Yuri recibió un llamado al celular y Phitchit se sintió conmovido cuando tras contestar, comenzó a hablar en japonés... era Yuuri; el rubio pareció sonrojarse un poco al susurrar un poco más bajo antes de despedirse, puede que Phitchit no supiese japonés a totalidad, pero podía reconocer fácilmente un " _te quiero_ ".

Estaba extenuado, Minako le dio un solo respiro... necesitaba verse más femenino si quería ser la perfecta Sílfide que enamoraba a James. Se quedó sentado contra los espejos mientras esperaba su siguiente acto, había salido a penas unos minutos para hablar con Yura, le agradaba notar que el rubio se escuchaba cada vez más contento y en confianza con Phitchit y Valerius.

Miro concentradamente los movimientos de Will, el muchacho que interpretaría a James en la obra, se movía con gracia y sus movimientos recios llamaban la atención por sobre el ballet de acompañamiento, Yuuri se paró para estirar un poco sus piernas antes de entrar a escena... debía robarse todo. James se va a casar... la sílfide que solo él puede ver y ama desesperadamente se pasea ante su mirada, él la sigue sin tocarle, realizan una charla muda, la sílfide se lleva toda la atención que existe, es lo único que existe para James; la quiere consigo pero no puede tocarle, como fiel espíritu del aire sus labios únicamente se rozan cuando la sílfide decide irse robandole la alianza de boda y dejar a James nuevamente sin nada.

Las manos de Will no le tocan, más siente el calor que transmiten sus ojos, realizan pasos en conjunto y Yuuri exagera la curvatura de su cuerpo, se mantiene en puntas y sus manos parecen alas, rodea a Will con sus brazos y cuando va a insinuar el beso, el alfa se acerca más de lo que debiera, sus labios se tocan y Yuuri en vez de pausarse, sonríe, toca el cabello de Will suavemente y sigue con su coreografía yéndose hacia una esquina dejando entrar a los otros bailarines. Cuando la escena termina, Minako se ve contenta, se levanta desde la mesa donde se encontraba sentada cruzada de piernas y junta sus manos satisfecha. Puntualiza algunos detalles que aun hay que arreglar en cada bailarín, se salta a Will y pasa directamente a Yuuri, quien se encuentra un poco mareado ante la gran suma de feromonas en el ambiente; no se ha traido un inhibidor olfatorio.

\- Eso estuvo excelente, el beso creo que estuvo de más, pero si actúas nuevamente como lo hiciste, Yuuri, podemos dejarlo y así hacer que el hurto de la sílfide se vea más descarado, me ha gustado... - Yuuri simplemente asintió, pero Will estaba sonrojado.

\- Por mi no hay problema- Costo el nipón en tono monocorde.

Sin tomarle atención a la reacción de Will ni al resto del ballet, Yuuri se fue a los camarines para dejar caer el agua sobre él y cambiarse, el vapor de agua alejaba la suma de olores que significaba estar con el grupo, respiraba más tranquilo, aunque usualmente no era tan difícil permanecer con el resto a pesar de la baja dosis de supresores que estaba ingiriendo últimamente. Cuando salió de las duchas, pudo sentir un olor bastante más dulce que le atraía... su corazón se aceleró inmediatamente y su alfa le pedía salir corriendo en busca de él y no dejarle ir jamás...su destinado.

No podia ser... ya tenía a Viktor.

Sintió el miedo arremolinarse en su pecho, si no era a Viktor quien sentía debía ser entonces a otra persona... con un olor dulce. Un omega.

Kami...

Yura.

\- ¿Puedes sacar las llaves del auto, de mi bolso, Phitchit? - El tailandés asintió mientras rebuscaba en la mochila del rubio, un bolso negro de tachas con un parche de animal print en toda la parte inferior, alfiler de gancho y cadenas... definitivamente Yuri- ¿Las encontraste?- El menor salió del baño con una perfecta trenza que iba de izquierda a derecha, dejando unos mechones adelante.

\- ¿Te dieron a tomar amplio espectro? - Yuri frunció el ceño.

\- Claro que no- Dijo algo molesto- Yuuri salió más apurado que de costumbre y se distrajo conmigo en el baño, las dejó sobre la cama- El ruso le quitó el frasco de las manos y lo volvió a guardar en el bolso- Debía ir a buscarle de todos modos así que pensé en entregárselo allá...

\- Debiste haberme dicho y se las pasábamos antes ¿Sabes a qué hora debía ser su última dosis?- Phitchit lo sabía, probaba al menor, pensar que Yuuri se olvidara de sus medicamentos era poco probable.

\- 18.15- Ok, podía creer en el rubio... el problema estaba en que ya iban a ser las nueve.

Subieron al auto y dejó que Yuri condujera, se supone que el nipón pasaría a su casa de todas formas, más Phitchit se sentía algo inquieto, así que fue de todos modos a penas se cambió de zapatos y colocó la chaqueta. Llegaron al estudio de danza que Minako administraba en pleno centro de Nueva York, el edificio era amplio y de tres pisos, Yuuri había contratado la misma constructora que remodeló su antigua casa en Detroit para habilitar los tres estudios que mantenía en Nueva York, siendo el de Minako el principal con siete salones de práctica y dos de descanso más un casino y los respectivos camarines y duchas. A penas entró al estudio se encontró con Minako y en medio del saludo noto que Yura se quedó estático en la entrada. La bailarina le miro extrañada y se acercó al rubio.

\- ¿Yuri, te encuentras bien?- El menor la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No... ¿No lo sienten?- Phitchit y Minako se miraron. Sin conocer el estudio Yurio comenzó a caminar dentro y subió al segundo piso desde las escaleras de emergencia.

\- ¿Donde esta Yuuri?- Pregunto el moreno a Minako.

\- En el tercer piso creo, en camarines ¿Qué está pasando?- Phitchit no respondió nada y se apresuró a subir por las escaleras principales, un grupo de bailarines se encontraba esperando entrar.

\- ¿Está Katsuki Yuuri ahí adentro?- Algunos respondieron que sí y otros no. Phitchit no era capaz de entender nada.

Un escalón tras otro ¿Porque se hacía tan agotador? Phitchit llegó antes que él al punto donde sentía con mayor fuerza aquel aroma... era demasiado fuerte e hipnotizante, un licor con el que no te das cuanta que te embriagas... estaba comenzando a sentir calor. Phitchit abrió la puerta bruscamente a penas esta se desaseguró, Yuuri salió casi disparado...

Fue solo una mirada... aquellos ojos jade que vibraban junto a los suyos... dios, era Yura. El nipón cayó sobre sus rodillas, Phitchit preguntaba mil cosas mientras agitaba un frasco frente a él... sus supresores ¿En verdad había olvidado llevarlos consigo? El grupo de bailarines que esperaba junto a él quedo estatico... el calor que Yuuri sentía en su cuerpo era infernal, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible antes de no poder un paso atrás.

\- ¿Entraron en celo?- Phitchit no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, automáticamente tres alfas comenzaron a acercarse a Yuri que se encontraba sentado contra el muro a la salida de las escaleras de emergencia- Yuuri ¿Tú tam...- Antes de terminar la pregunta Yuuri se había movido en frente de quienes se acercaban al rubio.

\- **Él es mío, no se acerquen más** \- Dos de los alfas retrocedieron levemente. Yuri estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro rojo, respirando agitado mientras que lo único que pudo distinguir fue la voz de mando del nipón.

\- ¿Haces que tu omega venga en pleno celo y esperas que no nos unamos a la diversión?- Mencionó una chica alfa con una sonrisa torcida que dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos.

\- Ni un paso más, Alexa, a menos que quieras ser despedida del ballet y no obtener ninguna contratación nunca más en tu vida- Minako había llegado, también parecía afectada por las feromonas del rubio, más eso no impedía que su mirada severa se plantara sobre la muchacha que había enfrentado a Yuuri. La bailarina retrocedió y fue jalada por una de sus compañeras dentro de los camarines- ¿Que esta pasando?

\- Phitchit, llévatelo de aquí- Dijo Yuuri alejándose lo más posible de Yura, parándose al lado de Minako- Llévalo a casa...

\- Pero, podemos suprimirlo en la enfermería- Acotó Minako sujetando a Yuuri de un brazo cuando sus piernas flaquearon, notó cómo los colmillos asomaban levemente en los labios de su pupilo- También el tuyo...

\- No servirá, no lo pinchen ni den ninguna pastilla, solo vomitará, yo lo empuje...

\- Pero no es la fecha de celo de ninguno- Phitchit intentaba hacer que Plisetsky se levantara- ¿Se adelantaron ambos? Yuri sintió un aroma distinto a penas entró- Yuuri estaba agradecido de que fuese efectivamente Yura, más no podía ceder a ellas terribles ganas de sacar al rubio de ahí y hacerlo suyo como fuera posible, sentía el dolor en sus encías que dejaban sus colmillos extendidos y debía controlar su hablar para utilizar su voz de mando... se estaba volviendo loco.

\- Somos destinados- Dijo respirando con dificultad, apretando tanto el brazo de Minako que la bailarina llegó a encogerse del dolor- Pero no puedo estar con él ahora, Chuu sácalo de aquí...

Los ojos suplicantes de su mejor amigo le angustiaron, así que arrastró lo antes posible a Yuri hacia el elevador mientras Minako mantenía encerrado a Yuuri en su despacho. Sabía perfectamente porque el japonés se negaba a estar con Yura en ese momento, y es que, tendría un celo alfa sin ningún supresores de por medio. Solo esperaba que Minako le pudiese contener.


	23. 22- Sobresaturación

Phitchit había llegado al departamento de Yuuri arrastrando a penas a Yuri Plisetsky con él. El mismo rubio se apresuró a entrar en la tina y dar el agua fría mientras maldecía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, Phitchit no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pues Yuuri dijo explícitamente que no serviría ningún supresor. Se sentía de manos atadas.

El timbre sonó en reiteradas ocasiones y recién después de una eterna quinta llamada de atención, Phitchit, fue a abrir. Miró por el ojo de pez primero para asegurarse que no fuera ningún alfa vecino que hubiese recibido el aroma de Yuri. Valerius entró con precaución preguntando dónde se encontraba el ruso.

Yuuri había llegado junto a Minako al departamento del colorín, el japonés necesitaba alguna feromona dulce con que distraerse y Valerius fue la primera persona en que pensó dado a que si lo llegaba a morder por alguna razón, no habría mayores consecuencias. El diseñador llegó al apartamento que Yuuri compartía con su pupilo para buscar algunas prendas del omega e intentar calmar al azabache de esa forma. Escucho los gritos del menor apenas cruzó la sala de estar.

\- ¡Maldita sea, no puedo creer que haya recurrido a ti!- Valerius ignoro aquel grito junto a varias palabras que podría apostar eran improperios en ruso. Rebusco entre los cajones algo de la ropa del rubio y la metió a un bolso que encontró en la parte alta del armario, incluyó dentro el abrigo de Yuri que se encontraba tirado- Maldito cerdo ¡Lo odio! ¿De verdad piensa en dejarme solo? ¡Debería estar contento! - Valerius y Phitchit se asomaron a la puerta del baño. El rubio tenía la ropa apegada al cuerpo mientras el agua fría caía sobre él, su rostro se mantenía rojo al igual que sus manos.

\- Ya corta el agua, que te de hipotermia no eliminará el celo- Valerius entró al baño y cortó la llave casi en un forcejeo con el rubio, en el cual, Valerius acabó igualmente dentro de la tina. Phitchit le ayudó salir mientras el ruso se quedaba estático dentro del agua.

\- Hueles a él- Sentenció Yuri.

\- Llegó a mi casa, está igual o peor que tú así que deja de maldecirlo- Pidió el colorín. Yurio cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Yurio, estoy seguro de que Yuuri está tan confundido como tú, no tiene sentido que después de tanto tiempo hayan reaccionado justo ahora ¿Lo habrán forzado?- Dijo el tailandés preguntándole a Valerius- ... en fin, es entendible estar asustado...

\- ¿Asustado?- Los ojos del menor alcanzaron a los otros dos con una sensación de decepción que remeció a ambos - Estoy furioso... es un cobarde... corrí... corrí literalmente rezando para que fuese él... pero es un... un imbécil.

\- Phitchit, vete - El moreno quedó apartado de una lucha de miradas entre Valerius y él omega ruso- Me da igual si te quedas ahí hasta que te de pulmonía o te mates a pajas, ni él ni yo tenemos porqué soportar tus hormonas adolescentes y tu cerebro acotado y egoísta... mucho menos Yuuri...

\- ¡Él es actor principal en todo esto! ¡Me echo de su lado a penas notó que yo era su destinado! ¿A quien demonios esperaba? ¡Es como si no me quisiera consigo!... como si fuese solo un pasatiempo- Yuri se estaba levantando de la tina al decir lo último, pero la bofetada que Valerius le propinó le devolvió al agua con el rostro marcado y la expresión sorprendida.

\- ¿Como puedes decir algo así? Te daré el favor y lo atribuiré a que en estos momentos estás en celo ¿Un pasatiempo, Yura, hablas en serio?

\- Me hizo a un lado... cuando lo único que quiero, es estar con él- Valerius notó que poco a poco Yuri iba perdiendo la cordura a medida que su celo se imponía, salió del baño arrastrando a Phitchit de la muñeca y le entregó las llaves de su auto.

\- Espérame abajo, Chuu ¿Tienes las llaves del mocoso?- Phitchit asintió y se las pasó en la mano manteniendo silencio- ¿Estas bien?

\- Estoy... estoy confundido... quizá impactado es la palabra en realidad- Valerius le abrazo dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Dejémosle este tema a estos dos tontos, solo les brindaremos una pequeña ayuda en el momento más crítico, nada más... así que relájate, por tu bien y el de abejita será mejor que salgas de este ambiente...

\- ¿Abejita?

\- ¿No lo has notado? Haz comenzado a oler a miel además de vainilla... así que ella debe estar haciendo estragos en tus hormonas- Dijo tocando suavemente el vientre del tailandés- Ahora baja, solo dame unos minutos.

El moreno obedeció y Valerius entró al cuarto que Yuuri había dejado como estudio, Phitchit había encerrado las mascotas ahí, se aseguró de que tuviesen agua y comida antes de volver donde estaba Yuri. El menor estaba fuera del agua tocando su propio cuerpo aún por sobre la ropa, cuando notó a Valerius en el umbral de la puerta escupió un iracundo "Vete" entredientes... más el colorín no se fue.

\- Antes de gritar tan desinhibidamente que es un cobarde, piensa en lo difícil que debe ser creer que vas a lastimar a la persona que amas sin importar lo que hagas. Que no serás capaz de discernir la cantidad de fuerza, el volumen de tu voz. Herir a la persona que amas y por la que has sacrificado la mayoría de tu tiempo con tal de verle feliz... Yuuri ya sabe lo terrible que puede ser un alfa fuera de control, sin supresores ni jeringas de emergencia ¿Crees que querría marcarte así? - Yuri quedó estático en el cuarto de baño sin decir nada.

Sintió el portazo de Valerius y el cerrojo, Vicchan chillaba en el estudio de música que había acondicionado el japonés. El calor en su cuerpo comenzó a subir rápidamente tras salir del agua, parecía el infierno. Camino hasta el cuarto que compartía con Yuuri, colocándose el pijama del mayor descartando la ropa mojada en un cesto, del que antes se ocupó de sacar algunas camisetas del nipón para arrojarse a la cama con ellas cerca... Yuuri olía a café de grano, fuerte y elegante... y él a licor de naranja ¿Quien hubiese pensado en que se unirían así? No lograba entender cómo tras años de conocer al nipón, verse en el extranjero, bailar y patinar juntos, aún más, conviviendo hace ya casi cinco meses, recién ahora... Phitchit quizá no estaba tan errado ¿Lo habrían forzado? Forzar el destino. No... si de algo había servido leer las decenas de libros médicos que mantenía el nipón en sus estanterías, era que ese tipo de lazos eran técnicamente al azar... ni si quiera existía la certeza de que conocieses a tu destinado algún día, en el mundo solo el 3% de las parejas alfa y omega tenían la suerte de ser destinados.

Y él era uno de ellos... conocía a su destinado; no solo lo conocía, ya eran amantes desde mucho antes de percatarse de ello. Era afortunado...Más había dicho cosas horribles del japonés en presencia de Valerius... aunque creía que el colorín no mencionaría nada, quedaría esa culpa personal que debería enfrentar... Yuuri estaba siendo precavido, no sabía que tan atemorizado debía estar el mayor de sí mismo... había sido cruel al gritar esas cosas.

  
\- ¿Yuuri? - Valerius entró con precaución al departamento, esforzándose por no emitir feromona alguna. Todo estaba a oscuras y el aroma del azabache cubría todo, escucho el sonido tintineante de cadenas y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Al entrar el golpe del calor de Yuuri le hizo flaquear, agradeció que el japonés se hubiese colocado el mismo el collar que le ataba a la cama, de lo contrario habría saltado encima suyo, quedó de rodillas en el suelo observando como Yuuri estaba completamente cegado por su celo... su respiración jadeante y el sexo despierto, el sudor sobre su piel- Ten... ten esto- Arrojó el bolso sobre la cama y luego el abrigo, Yuuri inmediatamente se decantó por el último, lo pego a sí mismo y cerró los ojos. Valerius observaba el espectáculo, Yuuri tendido en la cama, sus bóxers como única prenda en su cuerpo, el collar al cuello con la cadena... Si no estuviese completamente al tanto de la situación habría subido a la cama para dejar que Yuuri hiciera de él lo que quisiera, pero la reacción de Plisetsky ya había sido demasiado mala con solo el rastro residual de las feromonas del nipón en su ropa... no quería ocasionar más problemas entre ellos dos, sobre todo considerando la dinámica que habían conseguido hace solo un par de semanas.

\- ¿Valerius?- Yuuri volvía a reaccionar- Dios, en este momento, en serio, agradezco tus fetiches ¿Que haces?- El colorín estaba completamente sonrojado, de rodillas en el suelo observando al japonés tocarse y jadear... ¿Podía decir que aprovechaba ese momento de placer visual? No, Yuuri de seguro sabía que haría eso...- ¿Esto...?

\- Fui a tu apartamento...

\- ¿Como estaba Yura? - La preocupación y el dolor en los ojos del nipón le hacían saber a Valerius que él para nada esperaba que la situación se diera de esa manera.

\- Tranquilo... aunque le pedí a Phitchit que se fuera del lugar, no es bueno en su estado estar junto a un omega en celo- Yuuri le miraba con ojos escépticos.

\- Eres muy mal mentiroso y yo conozco a Yura muy bien, debe de estar enfadado y agresivo...- Se mantuvo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos- Siento que le he fallado, Val... no se como enfrentarlo luego... sentirse rechazado es horrible y yo le aleje en el momento más importante... - Para el diseñador era increíble como ambos involucrados estaban tomando la situación de la misma forma.

\- Al menos... pareces mucho más centrado ahora que cuando llegue- Yuuri incluso se había colocado una camiseta del menor, ambos tenían la misma altura y una contextura similar después de todo.

\- Cuando la pareja de destinados se encuentra los primeros minutos son los importantes, luego, dependiendo de cada quien, el calor va disminuyendo una vez que son separados prontamente, el problema hubiese sido quedarme allí... es curioso que al empezar mi relación con Yura, por primera vez en la vida, mientras me encontraba con él... mientras hacíamos el amor, pensé en morderle... de verdad pensé que algún día podría morder su cuello y quedarme con él por el resto de mi existencia; se sintió tan avasallador aquel sentimiento, la necesidad, de querer aferrarme a alguien... jamás me había pasado- Lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro del azabache mientras se aferraba al abrigo de Yuri- Pero cuando salí de las duchas y sentí aquel olor... me aterré ¿Y si no era Yura? ¿Si era otro omega? Me apresuré a vestirme cuando noté que el aroma se acercaba cada vez más... pero cuando lo vi finalmente... no supe cómo sentirme. Ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar en un celo alfa con Yuri sin pensar en que puedo lastimarle.. y sé bien que ha querido preguntarme por ello... con él todo se siente tan distinto... es tan fuerte últimamente que no sé hasta qué punto llegaría mi alfa por tomarle...

\- ¿No crees que es algo que deben averiguar juntos? - Yuuri elevó la mirada observando al colorín a los pies de la cama- Son destinados... encontrarán la manera de que funcione, nunca te he visto tan enamorado, y eso que incluso puse mis manos al fuego por tu relación con Chihoko durante un tiempo, pensando que incluso podrían llegar a casarse; pero cualquiera que te vea con Plisetsky así como Phitchit y yo hemos presenciado su relación, notaría lo mismo... se potencian el uno al otro- Valerius se mantuvo callado unos segundos, ya que, por su mente cruzó la imagen de Nikiforov... ¿El podría llegar a entender todo esto? Porque, cuando Yuuri se enteró de que él era su destinado se había vuelto loco por semanas, Valerius incluso llegó a preguntarse a sí mismo como sería aquel sentimiento de querer a alguien con solo verle, Yuuri ya quería a Viktor Nikiforov desde mucho antes de eso, le admiraba y seguía sus pasos a pesar de ya no estar en el mundo del patinaje artístico. Era irónico que el volver a toda aquella nebulosa que significaba volver a pararse en sobre las hojas de sus patines hubiese traído todo esto... Aunque Yuuri brillara en las tablas de los teatros, fuese aplaudido y ovacionado de pie tras cada show finalizado en sus zapatillas de ballet... el amor de Yuuri estaba en el hielo, todos ellos - Mañana ya ambos estarán con la cabeza más fría y podrán hablar el tema con tranquilidad...- Yuuri vio a Evans retirarse despacio para dejarle solo en la habitación, soltó feromonas a propósito y cerró la puerta despacio- Y entrar en calor juntos, de nuevo.

Hace muchísimo tiempo que Sara no veía a su hermano, Michelle solía ser sobreprotector, incluso cuando Sara consiguió entrar como residente a las clínicas Katsa, su hermano acabo haciendo lo posible por acabar siendo contratado allí; claro está que les separaron para evitar conflictos de interés dentro del ambiente laboral, mandandolos a ambos a una clínica distinta dentro de Italia. Si era sincera, Sara había estudiado medicina siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor, pero al decidir su especialización, sabía claramente que no podía tomar medicina reproductiva Alfa, y cuando su primer paciente se trató nada menos que Yuuri Katsuki, supo que estaba en el lugar indicado. Se había trasladado hace solo un par de años cuando Yuuri entró a su oficina por primera vez, por lo que le habían indicado a la morena, Katsuki se ponía nervioso con profesionales demasiado mayores y gracias a gestiones directas de su padre, el dueño de todas las clínicas Katsa a nivel internacional, Yuuri acabo en su consulta; más quiso ver el tema más allá de ello e intento actuar amigablemente con el azabache a fin de conseguir una mejor comunicación, tras algunos meses logró que Yuuri le contara sobre todas las dudas y síntomas que iba sintiendo, incluyendo cambios emocionales. Aunque era normal que muchos médicos le preguntasen por el "hijo del jefe", cuando eran de otras áreas, o el "paciente cero" en el grupo que se estaba especializando en musas, fue una sorpresa que el que preguntara por Yuuri Katsuki, fuese su hermano.

\- No entiendo tu curiosidad ¿Quieres saber si es guapo? Pues de lejos parece bastante corriente, pero una vez cerca... realmente llama la atención- Michelle se sonrojo con rabia, era fácil poner celoso a un hermano sobreprotector como él.

\- No es eso...- Dijo apartando la mirada.

\- No entiendo- Repitió la muchacha.

\- Es tu paciente- Sara miró a su hermano entrecerrando los ojos. El ceño fruncido en la morena hizo saber a Michelle que había cometido un error- ¿Por qué...

\- Buscaste en el archivo equivocado ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar siquiera a ver mis pacientes? No se supone que tengas acceso.

\- ¿Como el archivo equivocado? Fue fácil entrar cuando la clave de tus casos es el cumpleaños de mamá, podrías ser un poco más creativa...- No le resultaría, Sara le miraba con obvio enfado, por suerte el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar insistentemente mientras ella intentaba en vano ignorar el tono mientras le regañaba, cuando finalmente la chica tomó el teléfono para bloquear o ignorar, vio la pantalla- ¿No contestaras?- Era Katsuki.

\- Vete, por allá, que no soy idiota- Michelle se apartó haciéndole muecas a su hermana y se fue a hacer la cola para pedir en la cafetería en que se encontraban- ¿Yuuri? Tienes suerte de que seas mi paciente favorito y te considere un amigo para que te conteste en medio de mis vacaciones, además es muy temprano allá ¿Que sucede?

\- Hola, Sara- Yuuri río tras el teléfono, el entusiasmo de Sara siempre era el mismo y, aunque si le reto un poco, su voz era muy dulce- Gracias por contestar, el Doctor Sullivan me hizo un espacio en sus consultas para esta semana, pero fue una lástima no encontrarte a ti...

\- ¿Pediste un sobrecupo? ¿Que es lo que te sucedió, Yuuri?

\- Sara... Yuri Plisetsky y yo, somos destinados- Sara tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar un grito- No sé... no sé qué está pasando y porque está ocurriendo exactamente ahora, pero...

\- ¿Estas seguro? Pero, lo conoces hace tanto... vives con él hace un tiempo ¿Como se percataron antes?

\- No tengo idea... logré salir del calor inicial, ahora voy de vuelta a verlo... estoy asustado Sara- La morena tragó duro, teniendo en conciencia por lo que había pasado Yuuri y lo difícil que fue para él pasar por sus celos alfa- ¿Que pasa si lo daño?

\- Yuuri...- Michelle llegó a la mesa con dos cafés, Sara le ignoró- Puedes... puedes estar tranquilo, aún en medio de un celo empujado por ambos, deberían ser capaces de controlarse y mantener comunicación en medio del sexo- Sara miró a su hermano y suspiró- Yuuri... estoy con un doctor de especialización alfa... ¿Te gustaría preguntarle algo directamente?- Sintió que Yuuri se callaba al otro lado... desconfiado- Tranquilo, no escucho nada de lo anterior, además tiene un pésimo inglés...

\- ¿Es de confianza?

\- Es mi hermano- Indicó la chica. Yuuri lo pensó... sería reconfortante tener una guía, pero no confiaba en que lo que le dijese a Michelle Crispino fuese a quedar entre ambos, así que se negó- Esta bien... entiendo- Indicó Sara- De cualquier forma Yuuri, sé que tienes miedo de lastimarlo, ya sea con tus garras o colmillos, tu alfa es inesperadamente fuerte para el común de musas que trata la clínica, pero confía en tu pareja también- Sara hacía un esfuerzo por no nombrar a Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri agradecía aquello, puesto que, aunque Michelle no hablaba un inglés fluido, si podría saber quiénes estaban involucrados- Si dispersa las suficientes feromonas, debería calmar tus ansias, así que... suerte con ello. A penas llegue a Estados Unidos nuevamente me asegurare de tener una hora para ambos y ver si con Edward podemos dilucidar algo del porqué ocurrió así...

\- Gracias, Sara- Yuuri cortó y la morena quedó con una amarga sensación en su pecho.

Dos destinados... un alfa y un omega... ¿Que tan complicado podría ser todo aquello? Sara sabía de casos de alfas y omegas con más de un compañero destinado; médicamente hablando aquello se daba porque un individuo resultaba genéticamente ideal para la cúpula según su instinto para distintos pretendientes, ya fuese un omega compatible con más de un alfa, o en un caso más extraño, un alfa con más de un omega o gamma; pero el caso de Katsuki era inusual... musa rara vez encontraba compañeros destinados, la gran mayoría de musas, de hecho, nunca lo hacían, muchos prefieren emparejarse con betas o alfas que mantuvieran a raya el propio dejándose a sí mismos con su instinto omega o viceversa. Yuuri tenía a Viktor Nikiforov, un alfa con una muy buena linea genetica, aclamado y pretendido por muchos, un deportista de élite; y tenía a Yuri Plisetsky, un omega de rasgos finos y adorables, con una condición reproductiva óptima, de carácter fuerte e independiente, bailarín desde pequeño y también deportista de élite... Si era por ventajas físicas, ambos estaban a un mismo nivel de condiciones, más existía un gran "pero", ninguno podría saciar la necesidad del otro. Lo que en fondo significaba una convivencia entre los tres o que Yuuri descartará a uno de ellos para volver a dormir uno de sus instintos. Sara estaba consciente de la actual relación de Yuuri y su pupilo, por lo que dormir su alfa estaba fuera de discusión, no lo haría... pero tampoco callaría a su omega, no ahora que había iniciado nuevamente terapia con él fin de poder hablar con Nikiforov y plantearle la situación a cabalidad... y no como doctora, si no, como amiga, Sara veía la adoración ciega que Yuuri tenía en Viktor.

No deseaba estar en los zapatos del japonés.

Haber dejado encerrado a Yuri en el departamento era definitivamente algo que al azabache no se le hubiese ocurrido ni en sueños, se imaginaba a un tigre enjaulado moviéndose de un lado a otro, esperando a que alguien se acercara a penas lo suficiente para dejar sus garras y colmillos enterrados en lo profundo de la piel...

Abrió el cerrojo conteniendo la respiración de manera inconsciente. La nueva residencia de Yuuri era grande; un espacioso departamento en el piso 17 de un bello edificio de construcción minimalista cuyo ventanal en la sala era de techo a suelo con una salida a una pequeña terraza, la cocina americana daba vista a todo el salón y el espacio del comedor, cuatro dormitorios y dos baños. Escucho a Vicchan chillar en algún cuarto... entonces respiro... el olor de Yuri llenaba todo el departamento, por precaución, volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave, dejó la bolsa que traía de la farmacia sobre la mesa. El calor esta vez se sintió llegar de forma agradable, llenando su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza, sin el nerviosismo de otros alfas cerca o de estar en un lugar ajeno... La ducha sonaba de fondo, así que Yuri debía de estar dentro del baño. Se permitió ingresar antes a revisar a sus mascotas, Vicchan había mordido el cojín que Yuuri tenía en la silla de su escritorio hasta sacar el relleno, Potya parecía haberse comportado mejor y a pesar de que ambos habían ensuciado y chillaban para salir del dormitorio, el azabache tuvo que disculparse con ambos y volver a dejarlos ahí.

Con el sonido del agua aun golpeando, Yuuri se dirigió al dormitorio... oh, kami... el olor de Yura... Yuuri no se resistió a la enorme sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro, se sentía divino, una corriente eléctrica remeció todo su cuerpo directamente desde su entrepierna, río para sí, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar las ganas por mucho más, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, poder recorrer la espalda del rubio con sus manos y cubrir cada espacio de su piel, necesitaba poder hundir su nariz entre su cabello dorado y embriagarse de su aroma, necesitaba a Yura, con urgencia.

Cortó el paso del agua con la piel demasiado sensible a causa de la temperatura, extrañamente el calor del agua le hacía olvidar el calor de su cuerpo y si se concentraba en cantar alguna melodía podía olvidar el dolor de cada nueva erección y la frustración sexual de tener que auto complacerse cuando el aroma de su compañero estaba en todos lados. Había intentado comer por la madrugada ya que su estómago rugía de hambre, pero la ansiedad del celo acabo haciéndole vomitar lo poco que logró ingerir, así que tras cepillarse los dientes solo optó por beber agua y un poco de jugo que aún estaba en la heladera. Se quedó de pie unos segundos cuando volvió a sentir el aroma de Yuuri y sus feromonas se volvieron locas, dio el agua nuevamente, se sintió fría pero en verdad estaba a una temperatura agradable, simplemente su piel estaba ardiendo por la temperatura del agua que había dejado caer sobre él momento atrás. Sintió chillar a Vicchan... el pobre perro había esta chillando gran parte de la noche al escucharle llorar... y es que no sabía que hacer, Valerius le había encerrado en su propia casa y llamar a Yuuri era inútil si él también se encontraba en celo, pero quería tenerlo cerca con tantas ganas... era injusto.

Abrió la puerta del baño dejando escapar una gran cantidad de vapor de agua hacia el dormitorio, Yuuri estaba seguro de que no podía ser sano ducharse con el agua tan caliente. La figura del menor se encontraba de espaldas, su corazón se aceleró inmediatamente, ya se había quitado la camiseta cuando notó que Yuri había tensado su cuerpo y apartó del chorro de agua, aún no volteaba y el japonés siguió desvistiéndose, más cuando corrió la puerta de la ducha, Yuri se volteó. Con ojos sorprendidos y llenos de lágrimas Yuri soltó un sollozo que le partió el corazón, el nipón le abrazo rápidamente rodeando sus brazos y acunando al rubio junto su pecho.

\- Lo siento, Yura, lo siento- El omega golpeaba fuertemente su pecho con ambos puños, Yuuri los recibía sin si quiera gemir o quejarse por el dolor, entre gruñidos y llanto, Yuri cayó al suelo junto al japonés, ambos de rodillas con el agua cayendo sobre ellos, los puños cerrados del rubio aún en su pecho... reclamando, exigiendo- Lo siento...

\- Me dejaste solo, sin decirme absolutamente nada- Yuuri solo puedo suspirar fuertemente "Lo sé" susurró, los ojos de Yura conectaron con los suyos- ¿Porqué? ¿No te alegra siquiera un poco? Somos destinados Yuuri... somos destinados....- Los labios del mayor reclamaron los suyos con desespero y fuego vivo, intentó apartarlo pero su intento fue vano, se dejó llevar permitiendo a Yuuri arrastrarlo en la fría loza de la ducha más cerca de su cuerpo, tenía la piel sensible y húmeda, hirviendo, las manos del nipón se sentían frías recorriendo su espalda.

\- Somos destinados... somos compañeros, Yura- La sonrisa del mayor contrastaba con sus ojos temblorosos y humedecidos- Eres mi compañero, Yuratchka ¿Como podría no estar feliz? Estaba eufórico, pero al mismo tiempo... muerto de miedo, lo siento - Yuri se sintió culpable - Perdón por ser un cobarde, no quiero lastimarte y todo esto es extraño, inestable... no quiero que me odies- Por la mente del azabache pasaba a cada momento aquella escena imaginaria que le atormentaba en sueños, donde tanto Yura como Viktor le daban en la espalda... se sentía asqueado de sí mismo " ¿En serio pretendes estar con ambos? Es una atrocidad... perversión ¿Nikiforov dejando pisotear su alfa para compartirte con un omega? Yuri debe estar demasiado ciego para seguirte en todo esto" aquella voz, que era la de cualquiera, una voz genérica, le juzgaba no solo a él, si no a las personas a la que estaba enlazado... No quería que nadie supiera, que nadie tuviese oportunidad de dañar a ambos por medio de él- No quiero...

\- Hey, hey...- Yuri se apresuró a abrazar al mayor y confortarlo entre sus brazos, Yuuri se aferró a él con necesidad apoyando su frente en su pecho, el cabello húmedo y sus feromonas acrecentando la sensación íntima entre ambos, respirar aquel aroma directamente se sentía mucho mejor para Yuri que recoger las prendas que lo mantenían en sí para poder calmarse un poco entre el calor del celo- No hay manera de que me hagas daño, no a propósito claro, y el resto no puede hacerlo, podrían decirme las cosas más horribles, pero si te tengo al lado... si tú estás ahí para escucharme, para soportar mis gritos y ayudarme a aclarar mi mente, esta bien. Estamos bien- Buscó levantar el rostro de Yuuri, pero el mayor se negaba volviendo a ocultarse e intentando cubrir con sus manos sus ojos llorosos. 

\- Te amo, Yuratchka...

\- Lo sé...

Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Yuuri finalmente volvió a respirar con calma, sin la ansiedad apresando sus pulmones. El menor corto finalmente el agua, salió de la ducha para tomar dos toallas, colocando una suavemente sobre la cabeza del nipón, tomó la mano de Yuuri para obligarle a salir de ahí, secó su rostro, los ojos marrón rojizo reaccionaron suavemente al tacto del omega y Yuuri comenzó a llenarle de besos.

Su frente, mejillas, la línea de la mandíbula, bajar suavemente por su cuello... estaba ahí. Salieron del cuarto de baño para dar directamente en la cama, con sus cuerpos aún húmedos y el cabello estilando, Yuri empujó al nipón sobre el colchón para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, no se iba a contener ahora, sus feromonas llenaron el lugar, bajo la mirada para notar el rostro sonrojado de Yuuri, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio mientras sentía las feromonas del japonés mezclandose en el aire, los ojos del mayor ennegreciendose ante el deseo de tenerle pronto... y no le haría esperar, no más... ya tuvo suficiente con una noche.

Las manos de Yuuri recorrían su espalda como lenguas de fuego, apretando y reconociendo cada espacio de su piel, sus labios cubriendo su pecho entre besos, lametones y mordidas, sus sexos se tocaban ya endurecidos y sensibles, Yura jadeaba por la anticipación, el nipón llegaba a sus glúteos apretando y estrujando pero sin llegar a palpar su entrada ya lubricada de excitación. Tomando el rostro del mayor en sus manos Yuri exigió un beso lleno de ganas, de calor, entrelazando sus manos al cabello de Yuuri, expuso el cuello del mayor a sus labios... sabía dónde besar, donde lamer para encender aún más al japonés bajo su cuerpo.

¿Sería igual de satisfactorio de no tener aquella compenetración con Yura? El rubio pasaba su lengua tibia y humedecida sobre su manzana de adán, volviendole loco, mientras una de sus manos descendió directamente a su pene... se sentía como si no hubiese tenido sexo en años, pues su erección reaccionó inmediatamente al tacto del ruso.

\- Alguien parece estar ansioso- Dijo Yuri con voz juguetona mientras mordía el lóbulo izquierdo del mayor, comenzó a masturbarle tomando inmediatamente el líquido preseminal que se hallaba en la punta- Ya estaba loco por un poco de tí- Yuri descendió para llevarse el miembro del nipón a la boca, besando suavemente el glande antes de comenzar a subir y bajar toda su longitud. Yuuri llevó su espalda al colchón, sin poder contenerse a la felación que estaba ofreciendole Yura en ese momento, sin pensarlo siquiera, sus caderas comenzaron a ir en busca de la lengua del omega, empujando cada vez más adentro. Succionando y lamiendo sin pudor, Yura bajo hasta los testículos para luego ascender e intentar atrapar toda la erección de Yuuri en su boca; podía sentir sus propios fluidos mojando su entrepierna, pero no quería ir a ello aún, porque sabía que una vez que el mayor penetrara en él, su omega tomaría el control de todo y no dejaría que Yuuri tomará descanso alguno hasta acabar con las piernas entumecidas y las caderas doloridas.

\- Yura.. ya- Yuuri se sentó en el colchón observando los nebulosos ojos esmeraldas del menor que miraba picaramente su expresión.

\- No quiero detenerme aún- Dijo dando un lametazo lento y húmedo a su erección, Yuuri no pudo imaginar una imagen más erótica que eso "Muy bien, entonces" comentó en japonés, tomando al rubio de una muñeca y haciéndolo subir a la cama mientras él intentaba quedar más al centro del mueble. Volteo a Yuri para tener su trasero al alcance, húmedo y enrojecido aún tras el baño hirviendo que había tomado el menor- N-no me gusta así- Comentó en vano.

\- Que mala suerte- Yuri había volteado a medias cuando el azabache introdujo dos dedos en su recto suavemente para masajear su próstata y comenzar a dilatar aún más su entrada- ¿Estás más sensible, Yuratchka?

\- Ah... yo... Yuu-ri- Jadeando y con su respiración acelerándose, Yura acabo arqueando más la espalda buscando mayor profundidad- Ah... Ahí...

\- ¿Te gusta aquí?- Yuuri comenzó a empujar suavemente curvando sus dedos, se sentía mareado entre la mezcla de feromonas que ambos estaban generando en la habitación, los gemidos del rubio tampoco ayudaban a mantener su compostura, la dilatación de Yuri era suficiente para entrar en él- Yura... ¿Que tal si...

Como si hubiese recibido un nuevo aire, Yuri superó el espasmo que le provocaba el ritmo que el azabache había comenzado a tomar mientras masturbaba su entrada aumentando lentamente el ritmo y volvió a lamer la erección de Yuuri, el mayor aguanto un gruñido, sacando sus dedos, situación que Yuri aprovechó para salir de aquella posición que se le hacía incómoda dado a la vulnerabilidad y se posicionó entre las piernas del mayor. Yuuri golpeaba demasiado al fondo en su garganta, sus caderas iban al encuentro con su boca, sus manos intentaron detenerle tomándole del cabello, más Yuri no detuvo el ritmo, notó cómo el cuerpo del azabache se tensaba y sus testículos se contraian, el agarre en su cabello fue mayor y, esta vez, aunque Yuri quiso separarse, el nipón empujo mas al fondo. Recibió aquel sabor amargo y espeso obligándose a tragar, Yuuri le soltó y el rubio relamió su pene recogiendo cada gota que había acabado fuera, el nipón le observaba embelesado, con ojos hambrientos de más.

Yura gateo sobre él pasando su lengua lascivamente por sus labios, Yuuri acabó levantándose quedando sentado sobre la cama, tomando las caderas del rubio entre sus manos para sentarlo sobre él. El omega tomo su rostro entre las manos dándole un largo beso haciéndole probar su sabor, mientras aún no se separaban Yuuri levantó las caderas del ruso alineándose a su entrada. Yuri se separó jadeando, cayendo poco a poco el delicioso calor del celo junto a Yuuri.

\- Yuuri... un... un condón- Dijo elevando sus caderas intentando acallar a su omega desesperado porque el mayor entrase en él.

\- No es necesario hoy- Empujó al menor tomándole desde la cintura, entrando de una sola vez y comenzando inmediatamente un ritmo, sin darle un solo respiro al rubio, Yuuri fue por su boca, mordiendo su lengua entre tanto- Mi compañero, Yuratchka - Recitó en ruso junto su oído.

\- Tuyo- contestó con regocijo sincero, recibiendo las embestidas de Yuuri una y otra vez.

Empujó a Yuuri sobre el colchón, cabalgándole sujetadose con ambas manos en su pecho. El rostro sonrojado del menor mientras mordía sus labios no hizo más que provocarlo más, un sonido gutural desde su garganta mientras bajaba sus manos a las caderas de Yuri remeció todo su cuerpo. Crecía dentro suyo, Yuuri apretó sus caderas fuertemente en ese preciso instante, Yura liberó un pequeño grito al cual el mayor se levantó preocupado, le abrazó acariciando suavemente su espalda baja.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Yuri asintió intentando relajar su cuerpo.

\- Cre...creció- El sonrojo del nipón hizo gracia en Yuri, que sonrió complacido para luego besar la nariz y las mejillas del mayor.

\- El nudo ya se formó dentro, Yura- Ronroneo el mayor empujando sus caderas suavemente haciéndole sentir al ruso la presión en su interior- ¿Puedo cambiarte de posición?

\- ¿Me quieres abajo?- Yuuri asintió enfáticamente.

\- Y una vez así, ya no me detendré- La advertencia sonó mucho más como una promesa para el menor, quien se apegó al pecho del azabache permitiendo que este le acostara bajo él, Yuri flecto sus piernas coquetamente mientras tocaba tranquilamente el pecho del nipón liberando más de sus feromonas en el aire- Sigue así...

\- ¿Liberando feromonas?- Yuuri asintió con ojos cerrados, comenzando a empujar suavemente sus caderas iniciando un lento ritmo de vaivén- Ah...mmm... me gusta nuestro aroma- El japonés abrió los ojos con una sonrisa pícara- No el aroma a sexo, siente un poco más que eso- Yuuri río peinando el cabello del rubio hacia atrás y dejando un beso en su frente.

\- Lo sé... es dulce y picante al mismo tiempo, también me gusta...- Beso a Yuri en los labios, dejándose envolver por los brazos del menor que al mismo tiempo enrollaba sus piernas sobre su cadera, apretándose más contra el mismo.

\- Nosotros...

\- Nosotros- Yuuri no le dejó hablar más, a partir de ese momento no hubo descanso para Yura, quien se corrió a penas unos minutos luego de que el mayor comenzará a embestirle levantándole de las caderas.

No pararon en toda la noche, Yuri perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces Yuuri anudo dentro y quedaron unos veinte minutos esperando que la hinchazón bajará, pero era una locura lo rápido que el azabache volvia a tener una erección. Despertó pasadas las tres de la tarde, aun con calor pero sintiéndose pegajoso y receptivo. El olor de ambos llenaba el departamento, se sentó en la cama y la sensación escurridiza del semen entre sus nalgas le hizo sentir incómodo, Yuuri estaba recostado a su lado, el rubio sonrío dejando un suave beso entre sus hombros, justo bajo la nuca... su nuca, se toco justo detrás del cuello, no recordaba que Yuuri le hubiese mordido allí en ningún momento, pero se sintió acongojado de pensar en ello.

\- ¿Comó se te ocurre que te iba a morder? No estaba tan perdido en mi calor, pude controlarme como se debe...- Yuuri se levantó con sus ojos nublados, tardando en enfocar.

\- Yo... no había dicho nada...

\- ¿Como que no? - El nipón rebusco en el cajón sus lentes de marco azul para luego observar a Yuri, tenía el cabello rubio todo hecho un lío y marcas rojas por su cuello y pecho... su pecho- ¿Yuratchka?- Yuuri sintió el escalofrío del ruso al pronunciar su nombre como suyo, pasó sus dedos suavemente por el pecho del menor, justo donde estaba el corazón, sintió como si sus yemas quemaran al paso. Yuri tambien lo veia en el mayor...

\- Somos destinados- Sonrío para si mismo abalanzándose a los brazos del mayor haciéndole caer nuevamente de espaldas, sintió el líquido correr entre sus piernas y se removió nervioso.

\- Lo somos... y debemos limpiar eso- Yuri se sonrojó asintiendo suavemente.

Dejó que el mayor le cargará hasta la ducha donde intentaron sacar lo más posible perdiendo todo pudor que pudiese quedar aun entre ambos, entraron a la tina luego para compartir aún más de ambos, acabando teniendo sexo ahí nuevamente para luego permitir a las mascotas finalmente salir del cuarto de música. Tras limpiar el desastre que habían dejado Vicchan y Potya volvieron a lo suyo y pasaron el día completo en la habitación, haciendo ligeras pausas para beber un poco de agua o recuperar el aliento.

Yuuri se quedó dormido y el ruso tuvo que ir casi tambaleándose hasta el salón... no sabia como podría patinar despues. Encontró una bolsa de farmacia sobre la mesa, encontró dos cajas de condones, bebidas isotónicas y tres cajas de pastillas de emergencia... Yuuri ya había pensado en ello. Tomó una de las cajas y se tomo la pastilla mientras retozaba en el sillón, observó por el enorme ventanal el sol terminar de ocultarse y aparecer las primeras estrellas.

El mundo parecía no enterarse de nada, porque para ambos Yuris parecía todo seguir tal como estaba hace dos días, pero la verdad, es que había cambiado todo, había cambiado todo, y para bien.


	24. Se debe tener confianza (BONUS/ Canon)

"Debes confiar en él, sentirte seguro... no basta con que lo hayas conocido hace años, así que alguien como Emmet del cuadro de ballet no servirá, busca alguien con quien congenies demasiado y puedas decirle de todo... como si fuese yo, pero con un enorme pene alfa y feromonas tan eroticas que nublen todo, con la enorme cantidad de gente que conoces debe existir alguien así en tu círculo ¿No sería perfecto que hubieses conocido a Viktor antes?" La voz de Valerius se repetía en bucle en la cabeza de Yuuri ¿Porque debía ser tan imprudente siempre? 

Se encontraba en un compendio de compositores en Milán en el conservatorio Leonardo da Vinci, le había costado bastante que Minako le dejase ir luego de que se hubiese comprometido con la nueva temporada en el American Ballet Theatre y comenzarán a centrarse en la búsqueda de edificios para adaptar y abrir su propia escuela de danza; Yuuri había decidido aprovechar seriamente las acciones que tenía en Katsa y que ahora la JFS le estaba pagando cuantiosamente las coreografías de Natsume y las de parejas, si tenía suerte, la siguiente temporada podría no solo coreografíar nuevamente a Natsume Kenji, si no, sumar a Haru Matsumoto a su haber... sería interesante abrirse espacio en aquel mundo del patinaje que había pensado dejar atrás hace tanto tiempo. Que las trillizas Nishigori le hubiesen subido a las redes patinando no había sido tan malo después de todo, incluso aumentó su demanda como modelo a pesar de su baja estatura a comparación del común de modelos americanos; todo le ayudaba a fundar su propia escuela de ballet, deseo que mantenía de pequeño tras enfocarse en la danza gracias a Minako-sensei .

El conservatorio había abierto sus puertas no solo a catedráticos de varias universidades a nivel internacional, si no que también a diversos artistas del ambiente musical, por esa misma razón, Yuuri estaba pendiente de poder encontrar a Otabek en algún momento.

"Tu primera vez podría haber sido con Viktor ... aunque primera "primera" no es... jajaja sería muy gracioso considerarlo así" Ni si quiera en su mente podía callar a Valerius, genial.

El auditorio donde darian la charla se encontraba a media capacidad, Yuuri se sentó hacia el centro del salón, se encontró con distintos profesores que conoció alguna vez dentro de la Universidad de Detroit, le felicitaron por las últimas rutinas de Natsume, donde él había compuesto la música, se sintió orgulloso y no pudo evitar dar leves reverencias a cada cumplido. Durante la conferencia no logró dar con Otabek, más al salir del auditorio el kazajo se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de salida con su casco enganchado al brazo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, Yuuri se quedó viendo unos minutos en que noto a varias chicas y uno que otro chico quedarse mirándole... de seguro se había sentado bastante atrás en el auditorio para no llamar la atención tal como lo hacía ahora. El nipón sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse... ya había hablado con Otabek sobre qué pensaba hacer y en verdad agradecía tener tal confianza con el kazajo, pero eso no impedía que se le revolviera el estómago... eran nervios. Nervioso de estar con él en aquellos términos, Otabek no solo era un par de años menor, le conocía netamente por temas académicos y de trabajo, no era como Valerius y Phitchit, con quienes hablaba de sexo, fetiches y dudas sin ningún tapujo... se sentía en terreno desconocido.

Camino inseguro hacia Otabek, tirándole de la chaqueta para que volteara, el menor le sonrió levemente al mirarlo, Beka era poco expresivo pero podía notarse el cómo se sentía por su tono de voz..

\- ¿Que tal, Yuuri? No logre verte durante la conferencia- Apagó su cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato antes de arrojarlo al basurero, Yuuri tenía el cabello hacia delante, seguramente se lo estaba dejando crecer, algunos mechones cubrían sus orejas y se rizaban levemente en el cuello por efecto del abrigo. Notó el sonrojo en el mayor provocandole ternura.

\- Todo bien... estuve sentado al centro con antiguos profesores- Comentó cabizbajo, no sabía bien qué decir o hacer.

\- Deben estar bastante orgullosos, las composiciones que preparaste para aquel patinador ¿Keji? fueron sublimes, además de los arreglos que hiciste para los temas de Matsumoto. Fui a ver el Quijote, la directora era la misma que te trajo a Italia en una primera instancia ¿También arreglaste las piezas del interludio para aquella obra verdad?- Yuuri quedó sorprendido y asintió con gracia.

\- Si ¿Como lo notaste? Tienes un oído muy agudo, por cierto, el patinador con que trabajo es Kenji, no Keji- Rio suavemente, Otabek tomo su mano de improvisto y comenzó a caminar- ¿Eh?

\- Vamos a comer a alguna parte ¿Te molesta que tome tu mano? Creo que es mejor partir con ese contacto ¿Te parece bien? - Yuuri asintió apretando la mano de Otabek, entrelazando sus dedos; de todos los alfas que conocía, el kazajo definitivamente era el más cercano y en quien más confiaba, así que ya tenía dos puntos listos.

¿Le gustaba Otabek?

Era una pregunta difícil. ¿Como sabes que te gusta una persona? ¿Es porque piensas todo el tiempo en ella? ¿Es porque incluso las cosas que hace mal te parecen bien? Entonces posiblemente si le gustaba Otabek... aunque no de manera romántica, no se imaginaba estando con él a tiempo indefinido... aunque quizá fuese cosa de tiempo y de obviar a Viktor Nikiforov de su mente. Lo más importante para Yuuri era lo siguiente... Otabek Altin no representaba una amenaza. Se sentía seguro estando con él, Altin no tenía segundas intenciones ni disfrazaba sus palabras.

Un pequeño local con terraza al aire libre, comida italiana y vino. A todas luces era una cita, pero ambos se sentían un tanto nerviosos e inexpertos tratando al otro. Ninguno era virgen ¿Qué demonios? Yuuri se envalentono, en gran parte gracias a tres copas de vino, y por otra, un mensaje de Valerius que casi como su fiel hada madrina decía claramente:

 **Val:** _"Si él no comienza, entonces hazlo tú. Besalo primero.Si vuelves sin chisme te mato"_

¡Que Cenicienta más aplicada!

Cuando se levantaron tras salir del local, Yuuri lo jaló hacia él tomando ambos lados de su chaqueta de cuero y le beso. Para su sorpresa, aunque Otabek no respondió de inmediato, el kazajo tomó el ritmo a penas unos segundos después sujetando el rostro del nipón y girándole para quedar más cómodos. La lengua de Otabek se sentía caliente debido al vino y besarle era una sensación nueva... hace bastante que no compartía un beso así, sus pulmones parecían golpear sus costillas y su corazón se aceleraba. No hacían falta feromonas, Otabek le encendía sin necesitar de ellas.

Cuando conoció a Otabek Altin este parecía rehuir de él, sus ojos lo seguían pero no establecían contacto; Yuuri estaba en su último año de universidad y había asistido a un curso de composición y producción musical en Los Ángeles, donde se encontró con el kazajo, al venir ambos de afuera los dejaron trabajando juntos en la mayoría de proyectos. Tiempo después de eso coincidieron en otras situaciones y en otros trabajos, congeniaba fácilmente con Otabek gracias a que el muchacho era igual de práctico que él. Podían hablar durante horas de un tema sin desviarse, así que cuando Otabek le preguntó a Yuuri por aquel aroma dulce que se extendió en la sala de estudio mientras ambos estaban solos, el nipón no tuvo miedo al contestar.

\- No puedo sentirlo del todo... quizá sea yo...

-Huele... a mazapán, a una esencia de almendras muy fuerte...- El sonrojo en el kazajo llamó la atención de Yuuri.

\- Soy yo... lo siento Beka, soy musa- La mirada sorprendida del menor llevó a Yuuri de vuelta a la realidad, se removió inquieto en el asiento dándose cuenta de lo fácil que había resultado decírselo, más no era algo fácil de entender- Yo... bueno, tengo ambos instintos...

\- Increíble- Escuchó decir a Otabek mientras guardaba sus libretas en el bolso, Yuuri pensó que se había molestado y decidido irse- Pero debe ser algo incómodo ¿Te parece bien si salimos de aquí? - Yuuri parpadeo confundido- Asumo que no muestras tu parte omega siempre, así que... ¿Algo anda mal?

En efecto, el pre-celo de Yuuri se había adelantado en consecuencia de un cambio en su dosis habitual de supresores. Otabek lo llevó a casa, contándole que no era el primer musa que conocía, de hecho, aunque en Rusia había una gran cantidad de Alfas, Kazajistán y Ucrania tenían un alto porcentaje de diferencias, dígase deltas, gammas y musas, muchos eran rusos o de familias rusas y cruzaban las fronteras intentando dejar atrás las estrictas políticas del país blanco. Dejó a Yuuri en su apartamento, Otabek se sentía acalorado al haber tenido al japonés aferrado a su torso durante el camino en la motocicleta, más se retiró sin decir nada referente al celo de Yuuri o a su creciente excitación debido al olor que el azabache llevaba consigo. Un mensaje sorprendió a Yuuri veinte minutos después donde Beka le recomendaba tomar una ducha fría y que si necesitaba una jeringa de emergencia, él podía ir por ella, aunque no aplicársela, pues no se quería arriesgar.

No fue el único gesto considerado del menor con él, al estar con Otabek se sentía realmente a salvo... no como en una cacería.

\- Besas muy bien- Dijo Otabek refregando su incipiente barba en el rostro de Yuuri, se habían separado tras un fogoso beso en aquella acera, el rubor en Yuuri se encendió aún más al pensar en la gente que se les podría haber quedado mirando- ¿Puedo tener más? - Los labios del menor se pegaron a los suyos sin esperar respuesta. Otabek era un par de centímetros más alto que Yuuri, pero si se tenía en consideración lo alto de sus bototos, el nipón debía alzar el mentón ligeramente para alcanzarle.

\- Beka...- Pronunció en un suspiro aparentando los brazos del contrario, Otabek se detuvo y relamió sus labios... jamás había pensado en estar con Yuuri de esa forma. No era válido mentir... le gustaba el cuerpo de los bailarines... esa elasticidad casi surreal con que podían flectar sus cuerpos y girar sus torsos con la gracia de un ave, todo bajo el rigor constante de prácticas diarias y entrenamiento tan estricto como el de fieles soldados. Después de aquel beso su mente se llenó de diversas imágenes, tomaría el cuerpo de Yuuri vería todas aquellas hermosas posiciones que bombardeaba su cerebro en ese preciso momento.

Yuuri le había contado sobre el ataque que sufrió de pequeño... se lo reveló incluso acotando que no fue el único, pero sí el que concretó. Otabek sentía que pisaba terreno minado desvistiendo a Yuuri; habían llegado al hotel del nipón, la habitación era sumamente grande al igual que el baño, el kazajo sabía que Yuuri podía considerarse un niño rico pero el azabache solía siempre mantener un perfil bajo, notó las múltiples almohadas y la champán que ofrecía el hotel a modo de cortesía, tenía especial cuidado con sus feromonas, no quería que Yuuri comenzará a sentirse ansioso o atemorizado, además, Otabek ya había sentido en múltiples ocasiones las feromonas alfa del nipón y casi podría asegurar que quien acabaría asustado sería él. Tocó suavemente el pecho de Yuuri sin apresurarse a nada, el suave dejo de almendras poco a poco se disipaba en la habitación.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando vio a Otabek quitarse la cazadora de cuero y la camisa... el cuerpo de él era muy distinto a lo que había imaginado, sus pectorales, abdominales e incluso sus oblicuos definidos en un borrón de luz que ofrecía la iluminación del cuarto. Sintió las fermonas...metal... ¿Eso era? No podía definirlo, definitivamente era un aroma muy fuerte, tan potente como los granos de café en él, pero el de Otabek era distinto, como si te quemará poco a poco y tu cuerpo se fundiera con placer a aquellas brasas... se hizo hacia atrás conteniendo un poco la respiración, Otabek no se movió.

Espero justo donde estaba, observo a Yuuri respirar lento, luego más profundo... sus mejillas tomando color y los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse ante su aroma... su aroma, estaba viendo la parte omega de Yuuri, solo había estado con una omega tiempo atrás, pero de seguro una chica no es lo mismo. Trago duro y dio un paso acercándose lentamente al nipón, los ojos marrón rojizo de Yuuri poco a poco volviéndose más negros, se quitó el cinturón y desabrochó el pantalón, la mirada de Yuuri se dirigió directo a su entrepierna... se detuvo. Llevó una mano hasta su nariz, Dios, aquel aroma llenaba el cuarto ¿Ese era el omega de Yuuri? Podría matar a cualquiera... respiro llenándose de ello, acrecentando en su bajo vientre toda esa nueva excitación que el japonés le estaba provocando.

Otabek había llevado su cabeza hacia atrás... respirando, sintiéndole a él. Notó el ambiente lleno de sus feromonas omegas, retrocedió un poco nervioso, cayendo sentado en la cama. Los ojos oscuros del menor lo alcanzaron, se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón... Yuuri quería bajar ese bóxer con sus propias manos... no, con los dientes ¿En que estaba pensando?

\- ¿Todo bien, Yuuri?- Había avanzado hacia al japonés y se hincó para un nuevo beso mientras se deshacía de los zapatos y el pantalón del mayor, pero sintió un dejo de café en el aire y detuvo sus manos en el lugar- Puedes decirme lo que quieres que haga o lo que no...

\- E-Esta bien, yo solo... no pude evitarlo, estoy un poco ansioso...

\- Si es eso, esta bien, no me molesta también sentir tu alfa, Yuuri, no debes preocuparte por eso. Quiero saber si algo te incomoda... estoy a tus órdenes, mi única labor es hacerte sentir bien esta noche ¿Verdad?- Dijo encimándose a él, Yuuri sonrió pícaramente atrapando su boca en una mordida lenta y sensual, aprisionando el labio inferior del kazajo para luego introducir su lengua cada vez con menos temor en sus movimientos.

\- Esta noche... y quizá mañana... y la que sigue- Otabek bajaba por su cuello, llegando hasta su hombro, dejando besos y mordidas.

\- Ooouh ¿Me estás invitando a tu celo, Katsuki?

\- Aún debes convencerme- No sabía de donde había salido ese Yuuri, pero le encantaba ¿Ese era la destreza de la que le había hablado Evans? Aquel diseñador era extraño, pero de los mejores amigos del japonés, se había contactado con él para musicalizar uno de sus desfiles en vivo hace ya un año, pero el colorín rápidamente le dijo que en verdad quería conocerlo debido a Yuuri. Definitivamente el japonés estaba rodeado de gente interesante, aunque quizá no tanto como él mismo.

\- Aceptare ese reto, con gusto...- Para Yuuri era una sensación nueva, todo su cuerpo hormigueaba, se anticipaba a los toques de Otabek, quería que le envolviera, el sentimiento era avasallador... ser tomado por un alfa.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Yuuri de un solo movimiento cambió las posiciones, quedando sobre él. El aroma café le hizo sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, tomó a Yuuri de las caderas jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior, subió su agarre hacia la cintura... y Yuuri se apartó.

\- ¿Estas bien?- El japonés parecía tener los ojos perdidos, Beka se levantó de la cama para alcanzarle y tomó su mano- ¿Que hice mal? Debes decirme para no volver a hacerlo, te dije que te ayudaría con esto, pero debes indicarme cómo- Tenia razón... Por supuesto que la tenía, por eso había recurrido a Otabek, con él podía hablar sin miedo.

\- No puedes... no... avísame cuando me toques aquí- Yuuri tomó la otra mano del kazajo y las llevo el mismo hasta su cintura. Otabek sintió el cuerpo tenso del nipón, tenia cicatrices...

Otabek no había vislumbrado lo serio de aquel ataque hasta que Yuuri le permitió tocarle así, no solo estaba tenso, su respiración era pesada... temblaba. Con esfuerzo, el nipón llevó sus brazos a los hombros del menor, quién, con sumó cuidado acarició sus costados mientras besaba el pequeño espacio entre su clavícula y la yugular, sintió aquella fina barba rosar su pecho.

\- Esta bien, Yuuri, no te haré daño, no haré nada desagradable, nada que no quieras- Se quedó así, acariciando suavemente la cintura de Yuuri, moviendo sus manos a sus caderas, recorriendo su espalda y volviendo a su cintura.

Le gustaba poder sentir aquella cintura estrecha, sus músculos finos y definidos, incluso en su espalda las líneas de la musculatura le entregaban infinidad de recodecos donde sus yemas paseaban suavemente, descubriendo. Yuuri se separó levemente para compartir un nuevo beso... era dulce y gentil, entregado.

El aroma de Otabek se acrecentó, sintió una corriente en toda su espalda que culminó directo en su trasero... comenzaba a sentir calor. Dejó que el menor lo llevara de vuelta a la cama caminando lentamente consigo hacia atrás, cuando su cuerpo golpeó el colchón Otabek se sentó bajando en una hilera de besos en el pecho de Yuuri hasta llegar a su ombligo, paso los pulgares bajo el elástico de la ropa interior del japonés y espero ver en los ojos del mayor la aprobación necesaria para deshacerse de ellos. Yuuri asintió con el rostro rojo y los ojos levemente entrecerrados, tan solo el aroma y el calor en el ambiente le estaba poniendo ansioso, Beka bajo sus bóxers lentamente hasta las rodillas, quedando con la erección de Yuuri junto al rostro. Había oído que los asiáticos tenían un pene pequeño, más lo que tenía justo frente a sus ojos desmentía a los payasos que escudaban su hombría en esas bromas.

Sintió la boca tibia de Otabek rodear a penas el glande, se aguantó las ganas de empujar más adentro tomando al kazajo del cabello, reprimió un quejido cuando finalmente tomó su erección casi completa.

Los sonidos de succión y los propios quejidos del japonés aumentaban la libido de Otabek. Se separó para extenderse en la cama cuando notó flaquear las piernas del mayor. Yuuri lo miró expectante a la orilla de la cama, gateó por un costado, mordiendo sus costillas hasta llegar a su pecho, le quitó la ropa interior de un solo movimiento, se le quedó mirando con la respiración casi ahogada mientras cubría su boca.

Era enorme ¿Como haría entrar aquello en su cuerpo? De solo pensarlo se hacía una extraña maraña de sensaciones en su vientre, una piscina caliente llena de burbujas.

\- ¿Asustado?- Esta pregunta ya no fue preocupación, fue puro ego, la mirada pícara del menor se lo confirmó.

\- Ni un poco- Contestó sonriente y cada vez más desinhibido.

El oral que le brindó Yuuri tras aquella sonrisa casi lo hace acabar un par de veces, pero el japonés se detenía cruelmente en el punto en que él ya no podía ocultar sus gemidos y gruñidos y la excitación le obligaba a sujetarse de las sábanas, rodeaba su glande y hacía presión.

\- No me acabarás en la boca, Otabek, aún no tenemos esa confienza...

\- ¿Eso abre una posibilidad? - Yuuri río subió hasta quedar frente a frente con en kazajo. Las feromonas del alfa se hicieron fuertes, dejando en claro un único deseo- ¿Estas bien con esto?

\- Sorprendentemente... si- El japonés se acosto a un lado, Otabek se dio la vuelta apoyando su mano en la cadera del mayor.

\- Gracias por compartirme tu miedo y hacerme parte de esto... fue extrañamente gratificante que me lo dijeras

\- ¿Y que te pidiera tener sexo conmigo?

\- Sobretodo esa parte...- Otabek se levantó, sorpresivamente Yuuri abrió sus piernas, miró sin ser demasiado evidente aquel espectáculo y se permitió llevar una de las piernas del nipón hacia atrás, alcanzando su hombro y exponiendo todo.

\- ¿Pretendes calentar conmigo?- Los ojos del kazajo lo devoraron.

\- Ya estoy lo suficientemente caliente- Introdujo un dedo, Yuuri ya estaba lubricado tal y como lo delataban sus feromonas y el embriagante aroma que desprendía- Dime si hago algo que te incomode... o quieres que haga algo que te guste...

\- Claro... todo está en la confianza.

-...Necesito decírtelo por qué necesito confiar en ti...

\- Yuuri...- Viktor se quedó en silencio, sus ojos pendientes de los de él. Yuuri estaba aterrado, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, porqué todo había salido así de mal con Viktor por su culpa... por adelantarse- Está bien... - Dijo finalmente Viktor posando sus grandes manos sobre las suyas. No podía explicarlo de otra forma... necesitaba a Viktor...

\- Fue la razón por la que deje el patinaje...


	25. 23- Sentir más, de todo

Sara miraba impactada a ambos Yuris sentados en la camilla a pecho descubierto, Sullivan parecía incluso entretenido con la situación, pero ella se sentía descolocada. No solo se habían descubierto como destinados... se habían aceptado, y como tal, una marca había surgido en sus pechos. Tenía un suave color marrón rojizo, lo usual de cuando tienes un lunar, la marca aparecía y desaparecía según la voluntad y necesidad de ambos, pero justo ahora podían verla tanto ella como Edward Sullivan, el doctor a cargo del instinto alfa de Katsuki. Era un medio sol, con detallados rayos curvados como lenguas de fuego, Sara no entendía el porqué aquella marca era la mitad de algo... aunque en verdad no era necesario que fuese un símbolo completo, si no, más bien, algo que representase a ambos.

Para Edward tenía todo el sentido del mundo, Yuri Plisetsky era un decidido, fuerte y capaz omega que había sido opacado todo lo que va de su vida debido a su subgénero y a la cultura en que creció, no importaban sus logros ni su estampa, era un omega; más ocultar sus méritos y sus amplias capacidades era absurdo... como tapar el sol con un dedo. No solo era hermoso, si no que valiente, talentoso y aguerrido, aunque hubiesen querido cortar sus alas, aunque fuese solo medio sol... seguía brillando en lo alto, por sí mismo.

Katsuki por otro lado llevaba toda su vida viviendo a medias... dejando su sueño de infancia por el trauma de un abuso que obviamente estuvo fuera de su alcance, forjando una personalidad imponente y enigmáticamente atrayente para acallar a los accionistas de la empresa de su padre, batallando con su naturaleza musa en el mundo del ballet, que a pesar de ser una industria más flexible que el patinaje, permanecía dominada por alfas, jugando una guerra silenciosa en el mundo de la moda junto a Evans, permitiéndose dejar llevar por su omega calzando en un perfil andrógino y cautivante, permitiendo a la prensa especular sobre sus documentos en blanco respecto a subgénero, alegando ser muy hermético con su privacidad cuando la verdad era que tenía miedo. Solo en los últimos dos años Yuuri había comenzado a estar en la palestra de programas de farándula y de crítica cultural, abriéndose un espacio como empresario y artista al mismo tiempo, todo eso potenciado por los últimos meses en que Yuri Plisetsky se había unido a hacerle compañía, obligándolo a salir de su letargo y brillar quemando cualquier duda. La persona en que se había convertido Yuuri Katsuki hoy, era muy distinta del muchacho que él había conocido a los atrás.

\- Estoy sin palabras- Término por comentar Sara tras hacer registro fotográfico de la marca de ambos Yuris y tomar muestras de sangre- ¿Porque es que lo notaron solamente ahora?

\- Eso es algo que nosotros debemos averiguar- Puntualizó Sullivan.

\- Yuuri estaba sin su dosis de supresor de amplio espectro- Ambos doctores voltearon hacia el omega, Yuri apretaba suavemente sus mano- Le sentí apenas entre al estudio de danza, era el mismo aroma que siento siempre de ambos mezclados, pero había algo distinto que me hacía querer buscarlo- La melena rubia cubría el rostro del menor, haciendo que Yuuri no pudiese verlo- No estaba seguro de que fuese él, simplemente pedía por ello y corrí esperando que así fuese, pero si había un ligero aroma que me hacía saber que era Yuuri- De repente el rubio se relajó y miró a su lado, el mayor respiraba tranquilo y observó los ojos verdes del ruso con alegría.

\- O sea que sí se reconocieron... - Yura levantó la vista hacia el Doctor alfa- Yuuri me dijo que cuando sintió el lazo tuvo miedo, pero en el momento en que abrió la puerta, sabía que era Plisetsky incluso antes de verlo...

\- ¿Fue el supresor? - Intervino Sara.

\- ¿Como? - Le miró su colega.

\- No es normal ni algo que debiese suceder ni siquiera con medicamentos en estado de prueba, pero ¿Si los supresores impiden que Yuuri emita la feromona que reconoce el lazo?

\- No se sabe que composición tiene la feromona que identifica a tu pareja destinada, cambia de individuo a individuo...

\- Eso lo sabemos porque la industria jamás a podido bloquear el lazo de alfas y omegas ¿Y si musa fuese distinto? Le entregamos a Yuuri una medicación que nos ha funcionado en deltas y gamas, pero siempre ha sido distinto, no solo él, todos los musas- Edward comprendió a su colega, más Yuuri se quedó mirando a la morena ¿Era su medicación la que no le dejo sentir a Yuri?

\- Tendría... mucho sentido- Agregó- Cuando sentí a Viktor estaba en etapa de pruebas con la medicación para mi alfa, así que no me entregaron supresores omega para ver que tal era la reacción de mi instinto complementario cuando me sintiese expuesto- La sola mención de Viktor hizo que Yura sintiese un escalofrío... no podía evitarlo, sintió su estómago apretarse. Yuuri tomó la mano del menor junto a él- La reacción con Viktor fue de menor calibre porque corrí a penas lo noté, además que estaba en plena etapa de adaptación, por lo que mis feromonas deben haber sido mucho más fuertes que en cualquier otro punto hasta entonces- Sentir las feromonas con mayor fuerza... ¿Como habría sido de conocer a Yuuri en su adolescencia? Cuando sus propias feromonas estaban vueltas locas y Yakov se desesperaba por la actitud que mantenía al querer entrenar sin ningún alfa en la pista.

El problema real había sido Viktor... años atrás Viktor lo traía completamente loco con sus feromonas a pesar de ya tener un crush con Katsuki ¿Tendría que ver el ser destinados de la misma persona? Ahora que lo veía así, todo tomaba un color distinto en sus recuerdos.

Sus médicos seguían discutiendo mientras ambos permanecían sentados en la camilla, Yuuri miró con cierta ansiedad al menor... A pesar de que Yuri se mostraba alegre y receptivo, cierto era que también se veía más distraído, en ocaciones manteniendo su mirada en él, otras, en algún punto en el vacío ¿Que podía tener a su ferviente omega tan callado?

"¿Soy suficiente?"

La pregunta cruzó su mente dándole una triste sensación en el pecho, abrazo al ruso sin decir nada, dejando un beso en su pómulo izquierdo.

\- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó el menor con ojos brillantes.

\- Necesitaba darte cariño- En verdad, quería entregarle seguridad, pero si le decía algo así, muy probablemente Yura se enfadaría tomándolo como un ataque a su ego- ¿Estas bien con todo esto? - La pregunta sorprendió al rubio... Yuuri siempre le preguntaba por su aprobación, por si estaba correcto, por si quería retractarse...

\- ¿Estoy contigo, verdad?- Los ojos chocolate vibraron con emoción- Estoy perfecto...- Se apoyo en el hombro del japonés reforzando el agarre que mantenían ambos.

\- Aaah, chicos, pueden irse- Culminó Sara llevándose el pelo hacia atrás- Realizaremos exámenes a Yuuri Katsuki y mantendremos un chequeo semanal para ir registrando qué tal van sus feromonas a ambos...

\- Frenaremos la medicación alfa, cualquier reacción que tengas respecto a tu omega, házmelo saber. Tu parte alfa debería estar centrada únicamente en tu destinado- Informó Edward.

\- Baje la dosis de tu supresor omega, tu próximo celo debiese ser en tres semanas, debería ser independiente de todo esto- Dijo señalando con ambas manos a él y a Yura, el menor enarcó una ceja- Asi que mantendremos pero un poco más baja y veremos qué tal...

Salieron hacia el estacionamiento, Yuuri con nuevos supresores y Yura muerto de vergüenza luego de que Sara le indicara que a pesar de que podía comprender la emoción de encontrar a su destinado, las feromonas del azabache en él eran demasiado pregnantes, tendría que cuidarse más ya que no estaba segura de si su ciclo de celo cambiaria en base al de Yuuri, así que le entregó decenas de preservativos que el rubio metió en su mochila con pudor.

Yuuri al volante podía a sentir la inquietud del rubio, el menor no dijo nada en todo el camino. Llegaron al departamento donde Vicchan los recibió saltando y corriendo por el lugar buscando sus juguetes, Potya maulló desde un estante y se lanzó a la espalda de su amo a penas este se acercó... por alguna razón Yuuri no sabía como acercarse.

 _Mírame. Mírame. Mírame_.

Ahí estaba ¿Lo había llamado? Ambos se habían percatado que a veces sabían que diría el otro sin necesidad de hablar tras haber obtenido su marca. Sus esmeraldas preciosas y amplias acentuaban el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? - Yuuri estaba parado en medio de la sala, Vicchan estaba echado en el suelo moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, a pesar de la edad, el caniche seguía actuando como un cachorro en ocaciones.

\- ¿Porque me lo preguntas?- Yura se acercó a paso decidido, Potya se bajo de su hombro cuando el rubio dejó de ser un punto cómodo en que apoyarse. Tomando el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, el ruso le entregó un beso duro, demasiado corto para lo pasional que fue al exigirle al mayor abrir la boca- Solo debes tomarme... siempre puedes hacerlo- La lengua de Yuri arremetió nuevamente haciéndole escapar un gemido que se sumó a sus manos inquietas por tocarle, acabo tomando su cintura, disfrutando de apretar aquella definida y apretada figura del menor. Yuuri soltó un suspiro al separarse.

El ruso no le dio tregua y volvió a besarlo dispersando feromonas como loco, le encantaba sentirlo así, hambriento de él y sensible a cada toque que daba en su piel, Yura era muy delicado al tocarle y sus manos quedaban marcadas fácilmente en un tentador tono rosado a penas le apretaba. En el calor de tres días que duro su encuentro tras saber ser destinados, Yuuri había disfrutado de un placer completamente nuevo al nalguearlo y ver escocer la blanca piel mientras el menor seguía gimiendo con placer... era algo que él sabía le gustaba tras acceder a los juegos de Valerius y experimentar con Otabek, pero con Yura sentía un morbo distinto. Solamente de imaginarlo con las manos atadas y ojos vendados provocaba en Yuuri una corriente de exitación que amenazaba con hacerlo correrse únicamente con ello.

\- No podemos seguir así, Yura- Dijo el mayor contra su boca.

\- ¿Al fin te apiadas de mis caderas?

\- ¿Te duelen las caderas?- El mayor ladeó la cabeza al preguntar, Yuri le dio un ligero golpe en la frente- No me habías dicho nada- Se defendió el azabache- Pero en verdad me refería a que no puedes seguir sin ejercitar...

\- ¿Sexo más de seis veces al día no cuenta como ejercicio? - Respondió con sonrisa pícara.

\- Claro que no, pequeño ángel- Tomo a Yuri de los muslos para que este se enganchara con piernas y brazos de su cuerpo- Mañana mismo comenzamos a salir a correr como es usual, sin excusas ni distracciones- Yuri hizo un puchero mientras el mayor lo llevaba hacia el cuarto.

\- Si me das tan duro no podré poner una cuchilla sobre el hielo sin sentir que aún te tengo dentro- Aunque lo dijo en un tono de reproche, el azabache se sonrojo de todas formas.

\- Eso se puede arreglar...

Yuuri arriba de él fue lo último que imaginó cuando el nipón dijo aquello, lo montaba curvando la espalda dando un alguno imposible y que daba una placentera sensación en su pene en cada embestida. Había pensado que ahora que en su relación se establecía que eran una pareja destinada de alfa y omega, Yuuri no cedería tan fácilmente a que le penetrara y poder tomarlo... pero al parecer solo era cosa de pedir. Sujeto a Yuuri de las caderas intentando hacer más pausado su ritmo antes de que le hiciera acabar más pronto de lo que deseaba, pero la mirada reprobatoria del mayor le hizo sacar las manos.

\- Eres un gatito bastante exigente ¿Más lento?

\- Por favor- Ver el rostro sonrojado del menor bajo él le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

\- Ok... - Era la oportunidad exacta ahora que Yura estaba más dócil- Quiero que me digas cada cosa que quieras que haga- Dijo colocándose cariñosamente en el pecho del menor, acariciando sus brazos y llevándolos tras su cabeza- No me gusta que me detengan, bebé...- Yura pudo sentir como la piel se le erizaba al escuchar aquel apodo en la voz seductora del japonés- Asi que pídemelo...- Quizo alcanzar el rostro del azabache pero en algún momento, qué pasó por alto, el mayor le ató las manos a la cabecera.

\- ¿Que demonios es esto, katsudon? - El rostro de Yuuri se vio sorprendido, se levantó separándose bruscamente del menor, sacándole un gruñido en el proceso- ¿Por qué...

\- Eres grosero- Le indicó en japonés, quien comenzó a masturbarse lentamente frente a él dejando que el lubricante hiciese los sonidos más obscenos al deslizar su mano por su miembro- No puedo premiar a un mal portado...

Le sorprendía aquella faceta de Yuuri, le estaba matando mientras le miraba con aquella expresión lujuriosa y ojos nublados, sus piernas abiertas dejaban que el ruso viera su exitación sin ninguna vergüenza. Le pidió que por favor lo tocara y Yuuri accedió con una sonrisa, pero solo aumentó el suplicio de no poder él ser quien le tocara.

\- Déjame follarte, Yuuri- Su sexo se balanceaba erguido, deseoso del pelinegro que no hacía más que tentarlo frente a él. El japonés le miró entretenido- Ven aquí, Yuuri... Hazme entrar en ti- Aunque Yura estaba acatando su petición, el carmín en su rostro hacía notar el pudor que tenía por hablarle de esa forma a Yuuri.

\- Comienzas a entender...

Yuuri se quedó dormido tras tres rondas en La únicamente al final dejó que el rubio le embistiera a su ritmo. En el acto, Plisetsky descubrió que también podía disfrutar de restringir al azabache y hacerle pedir cada cosa, era mucho más excitante escucharlo de su boca que descubrirlo por su reacción.

 _Agua_.

Si, tenía sed, se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose a un aburrido Vicchan jugando con la cola de su gata. Volvió al dormitorio con una botella de agua, Yuuri estaba estirándose tras haberse colocado los anteojos.

\- Había pensado en una ducha, en verdad- Dijo tomando la botella ¿Yuuri se la había pedido?

\- ¿Como haces eso? - El mayor lo miró con expresión confundida.

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- Es como si me dijeras cosas sin decir en realidad absolutamente nada...

\- También lo he sentido- El rubio se acercó a Yuuri para abrazarlo, tenía ese adictivo olor mezclado de sus feromonas y las de él, le fascinaba- Pero es como lo sintiera aquí- Dijo colocando su mano sobre el pecho del menor, justo en su marca- Y es más...como tener la seguridad de que es lo que quieres, que escucharlo directamente.

\- Eso es - Afirmó el menor.

\- En la consulta con Sara y Edward... yo hablé sobre cómo supe de mí otro destinado ¿Aún te preocupa Viktor? - Yuri se quedó callado unos momentos.

\- Tomaste mi mano...

\- Dijiste " _mío_ " - Dijo indicando el posesivo en ruso; el menor apretó los labios.

\- ¿Alguna vez me dejara de preocupar Viktor? Creo... que esa es la verdadera pregunta...

\- Yuratchka, sabes que me gustaba... me gusta Viktor, sabes que es mi destinado al igual que tú... pero... no tienes porque ceder a lo que yo quiero...

\- ¿Como? - Los ojos de Yuri mostraban lo conflictuado que estaba al pensar en la situación.

\- La idea de poder mantener una relación con ambos se me hace el paraíso, pero no es algo con lo que debas estar de acuerdo. Si no quieres que me acerque a Viktor...

\- ¿Como podría negarte algo así? Eso no es lo que me preocupa, me preocupa que no me acepte a mi ¿Si te rechaza por estar conmigo? Yo no pienso dejarte, cerdo, mucho menos ahora...

\- ¿Pensaste en una relación sumando a Viktor en ello? - Los ojos del mayor brillaron emocionados - ¿Te gusta Viktor, también?

\- Tsk... no... no lo sé- Yuri se apartó un poco- Es irritante, dramático y algo torpe, pero mientras entrene con él en Rusia, solo un alfa en la pista me ponía caliente al verle... no eran los senos de Mila, ni el olor de Giorgi... si no el maldito calvo, con su piel perfecta y ojos claros ¡Ni si quiera me agrada el aroma a menta! Pero...- El sonrojo en sus mejillas subió hasta cubrir sus orejas- Viktor... pensar en Viktor me hizo acabar más de una vez...

La nueva información era procesada con locura por el japonés, lidiando mentalmente con todas las posibles implicaciones de aquello. Tras escuchar aquello no dijo nada, y ya que Yuri se había apartado, se dirigió al baño para dar el agua en la regadera.

Yuri se quedó en la habitación, esperando alguna reacción del mayor, pero no dijo nada... se sintió mal ¿Y si Yuuri sentía asco de escuchar aquello de su pareja respecto a su crush de infancia? O peor... ¿Y si al imaginarlo teniendo sexo con Viktor, la imagen le fue desagradable? Un trío con Valerius podría ser muy distinto si fuese un alfa... ¿Tendría miedo de compartirle con otro alfa? El ruso se sentía seguro con Yuuri estando Valerius porque sabía que el azabache tenía profundos sentimientos por él, se lo decía cada que podía, reafirmando con plena seguridad su relación... pero él aún era incapaz de decirle algo similar a Yuuri.

Entró al baño notando en la mampara de la ducha como Yuuri se mantenía bajo el chorro tibio y suave de la regadera, abrió la puerta de la ducha, el mayor no se volteó... se estaba masturbando. A tientas, Yuri pasó sus manos por sus glúteos hasta sus caderas, escuchando el gruñido acallado por los labios apretados de mayor. Tomó su erección para comenzar a masturbarle él y Yuuri se dejó, colocando ambas manos sobre el azulejo y empujando su trasero sobre la creciente exitación del menor.

Lo hicieron nuevamente aquí en la ducha, esta vez llenándose de besos y caricias, pronunciando suavemente el nombre del otro contra su oído, lamiendo sus pieles húmedas y refrescadas.

Tenían mucho por conversar, por suerte tendrían tres días más antes de que llegase Viktor a ver la presentación de el azabache. El tiempo es oro y en una relación como la de ellos, comunicarse también lo era.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Phitchit asintió, la fotografía ya estaba cargándose en su Instagram y twitter... sería una locura, porque era él mismo dando el último paso que faltaba para recibir a Mali, tal como había decidido nombrar a su bebé tras conversarlo con sus dos mejores amigos.

Si todo seguía su ritmo en dos meses tendría en brazos a su cachorra, el vientre de Phitchit estaba abultado y ya estaba harto de encerrarse en casa y tener cuidado cuando salía. Así que ahí estaba, una foto donde estaba él de frente al espejo, con Yuuri y Valerius a cada lado sosteniendo un zapatito blanco de bebé sobre su vientre, Yurio estaba detrás haciendo corazones con su pulgar e indice, apoyando su cabeza sobre la del tailandes.

**_phitchit-chu_ ** _3min_

_Como ya muchos saben, decidí darme una temporada de descanso, y como ven ¡Está más que justificada! Lamento haberlos tenido en la incertidumbre armando extrañas y locas teorías, igual fue entretenido leer algunas; aquí está el secreto revelado ¡Seré padre!_

_Pediré que por favor sean respetuosos, no quiero bloquear los comentarios ni nada parecido, siempre han sido cercanos a lo que sucede en mi vida ¡Me gusta compartirles lo que hago! pero esta vez, pido discreción. Somos yo y mi bebé, no necesitan saber nada más. Excepto, claro del impresionante trío de tíos que tendrá mi cachorro ¿A poco no me tienen envidia?_ @katsuki.yuu @yuri-plisetsky @valkirevans

_#YuuriGodfather #fashionbabe #baby #icetiger #teamomega_

*

Vio la notificación en su celular como un parpadeo de luz en la madrugada, se había quedado toda la noche de fiesta con un compañero de pista a pesar de los regaños de Masumi, pero necesitaba distraerse un poco luego de que Phitchit Chulanont ya llevará dos días ignorando sus mensajes contestando nada más que monosílabos. Cuando había mencionado que iría a Estados Unidos la expresión de Phitchit fue un poema a través de la pantalla, primero emocionado y luego confundido, preocupado y sonrojado... le había contestado que sería bueno tenerlo cerca ¿Porque lo ignoraba entonces?

Cuando vio la publicación al otro día por la tarde, quiso llorar. Phitchit se seguía viendo hermoso con su vientre abultado y las mejillas levemente más llenas, sonreía contento con sus amigos alrededor, reconocía a ambos Yuris y levemente al colorín a su derecha... con que eso venía ocultando. Chris había preguntado si era un problema en que pudiese ayudarle cuando le escucho preocupado, pero al parecer estaba fuera de sus manos, o más bien, de su alcance; pues si estuviese en Nueva York lo estaría acompañandolo, eso seguro.

Leyó el pie de foto como si no pudiese creerlo... y en parte no podía, además cierta oración le hacía bulla en cada lectura " _Somos yo y mi bebé, no necesitan saber nada más..."_ ¿Donde estaba el imbécil de Gil-Lee? ¿Había dejado a Phitchit lidiar con ello solo? Un omega pasando su gestación solo... no tenía perdón. Maldijo al aire con el celular aun en sus manos, había sido demasiado lento con el tailandés, la presencia de Seung Gil-Lee le atemorizaba un poco, tras acostarse con el moreno Chris podía estar seguro que de haberlo sugerido antes, Phitchit lo habría aceptado con gusto... eran _demasiado_ compatibles ¿Que había estado esperando? Ser beta lo condenaba a sentir a Phitchit un 85%, jamás diría que no estaba ni a la mitad de poder disfrutar del tailandés como lo podría hacer una pareja alfa, pero si había un porcentaje que lo dejaba atrás. Deseaba encontrarse con aquel aroma a vainilla en el aire que sabia que tenia el menor gracias a los comentarios de otros patinadores, poder sumergirse en él, sentirse suyo... pero era algo que no podía hacer, al menos no aún, la tecnología no alcanzaba aquello; más independiente de aquello... Chris lo deseaba. Solo sentía un suave dejo cuando llegaba a ser muy intenso, mientras el resto de Alfas parecía ahogarse en ello.

¿Como se vería aquel cachorro? Disfruto de pensar en un cachorro de piel morena y el cabello negro y lacio como el de su padre omega, ojos grandes ¿Verdes?

Dios... ¿Y si era suyo?

  
Minako observaba a Yuuri detenidamente mientras bailaba, se encontraba incluso más fluido y seguro que antes de su percance de celo adelantado a causa de Yuri, él mismo corregía a Will respecto a cómo lo tomaba y los movimientos que hacía... estaba complacida, no iba a mentir.

Salió del ensayo con el cuerpo agotado y el pecho lleno de gusto, incluso mientras danzaba podía sentir a Yura, la sensación era increíblemente abrumadora y reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Eh, Katsuki! - Will se acercaba a paso rápido con su bolso en el hombro, Yuuri esperó- Estuviste genial hoy- El alfa se mostraba levemente sonrojado.

\- Gracias- Sonrió amablemente ¿Que es lo que buscaba?

\- Yo... eh - La mirada del japonés hizo a Will sentirse incluso más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Era compañero de Yuuri hace años, pero se cohibía terriblemente al tener que tratar con él, lo mismo pasaba con el resto de integrantes del cuerpo de baile... Yuuri Katsuki a pesar de verse como un japonés del montón, bastaba con estar junto a él en cualquier cuarto para darte cuenta que era mucho menos accesible de lo que parecía- Me gustaría... ¿Invitarse a salir?

\- ¿Te gustaría hacer eso? - Preguntó de vuelta.

\- ¡Quiero! - Rectifico- Quiero salir contigo ¿Me aceptarías una cita?... Sería fantástico- Yuuri le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, pero ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón. Aceptar, sería cruel...

Sintió una emoción completamente nueva al decir aquello, Will lo miró sorprendido y asintió cabizbajo, escuchó suavemente un "maldita afortunada" en francés venir del muchacho antes de irse. Con el corazón agitado y el cuerpo aún caliento por la larga jornada ensayando en el estudio de ballet, Yuuri partió en su auto, ansioso, iba ligeramente atrasado, pero confiaba en que Viktor esperaría.

Los meses que llevaban comunicándose por teléfono y videollamadas solo hacían que aumentara sus ansias por verle. Viktor se mostraba feliz de poder coincidir con él aunque fuesen menos de diez minutos al día para charlar, adoraba aquella sonrisa de corazón tan inocente y dulce que a veces solía dar el ruso.

Estacionó bastante lejos, pero no había más lugar. Entró y vio en los tableros que el vuelo en que vendría Viktor estaba retrasado, así que se permitió entrar a los baños para revisar un poco su aspecto, aún tenía el cabello húmedo tras salir de camarines y la camiseta que había tomado era de Yuri, con el cuello abierto dejando ver sus clavículas y dos lineas blancas en la parte inferior, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas deportivas... se veía joven, quizá demasiado ¿Sería por eso que la mayoría se sorprendía de saber su edad? Rodeaba los 30... 27 años ¿Sería esa la edad en que se retiraría del patinaje? Quizá lo hubiese hecho antes presa de la ansiedad, pero habría patinado con Viktor... haber patinado en el mismo hielo... ¿Como se habría sentido aquello? Ahora podía compartir el hielo con Yura, entrenándole y dándole herramientas para brillar por sobre las malas lenguas y el desgraciado de Góbulev.

Toco suavemente la marca en su pecho, o más bien, donde debería estar; la marca de desvanecía la mayoría del tiempo y se marcaba en un color café rojizo muy potente cuando se encontraba junto al rubio. Sintió paz luego de tantear suavemente su pecho. Salió de los baños y quedó esperando unos veinte minutos hasta que lo vió.

Aquellos ojos azules como el cielo se abrieron emocionados, y sin saber estrictamente por qué, Yuuri comenzó a correr tras la mampara de vidrio, siguiendo los pasos de Viktor por alcanzarle, se detuvo frente a la puerta y abrió los brazos.

Se lanzó hacia Yuuri con necesidad, apretando sus brazos en la cintura del menor, el japonés hundió su rostro en el cuello del platinado. Era un gesto que solo le había visto hacer con Yuri Plisetsky la vez anterior en el aeropuerto de Detroit , se sentía maravilloso poder abrazarlo, hablarle directamente, tener su respiración golpeando su cuello y su corazón tan cerca del suyo... Chris tenía razón, estaba enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki.

\- Bienvenido, Viktor- Dijo sin despegarse del ruso, acomodándose incluso más en aquel abrazo.

\- Es un gusto poder verte, Yuuri- Beso su mejilla, siendo consciente de la gente alrededor que los miraba. Afortunadamente Yuuri parecía una versión mucho más joven de si mismo... quizá no le reconocerían del todo, o eso pensó.

Yuuri le acompañó a buscar su equipaje, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de gente que le pedía fotografías... incluso más que a él. Y es que, claro, Yuuri no solo era reconocido en el mundo del ballet, se estaba haciendo conocido no solo entre patinadores, si no también, en el mundo de la moda. Debía reconocer que él mismo había comprado un par de revistas en cuyas ediciones hablaban de Valkir, la marca de Valerius Evans, mostrando diversos desfiles donde aparecía el menor y una en que el asiático había posado para Calvin Klein.

\- ¿Chris llega en el siguiente vuelo? ¿Verdad? - Viktor asintió, al parecer su amigo había sido tragado por los nervios y se retrasó sin poder embarcar, más consiguió un asiento en el siguiente vuelo- Entonces esperaremos, después de todo, están en el mismo hotel.

Se entretuvo conversando con Yuuri, más el cansancio del vuelo poco a poco comenzó a tenerlo adormilado. De repente Yuuri acomodó su brazo alrededor y dejando que apoyase su cabeza en el pecho, le dio un beso en la coronilla.

\- Entiendo que estés tan cansado, Vitya, descansa un rato así, no falta mucho para que arribe Chris- Efectivamente tras 45 minutos, el suizo llegó, Viktor hubiese querido quedarse en aquella posición tan cómoda junto a Yuuri, pero ya el que le despertara dando suaves caricias en su mejilla, valía la pena.

El japonés se quedó largo rato hablando con Chris, Viktor se alejó un poco debido a que sabía que era un tema en relación a Phitchit Chulanont y creía que no era un tema que él debiese oír. Cuando subieron al auto de Yuuri cedió el copiloto a Chris, aquellos dos se fueron hablando en italiano, Viktor podía comprender vagamente algunas palabras. Yuuri río de buena gana e hizo que Viktor despegase su vista de la ventana, incluso Chris le miró con ojos alegres.

\- ¿Que crees, Viktor?- Se dio vuelta el rubio pronunciando en francés.

\- Ni te atrevas, Chris- Pronunció a su tiempo Yuuri en el mismo idioma.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es en serio? ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? - Reclamo el suizo.

Yuuri era políglota, bien lo sabía Viktor que había visto algunas entrevistas del japonés en italiano y en ruso, obviamente manejaba el inglés y su lengua materna. Chris siguió alegando hasta llegar al hotel, diciendo lo ahora difícil que sería querer hablar pasando desapercibido del azabache.

Creyó que el menor los dejaría en la recepción, más tomó la maleta de Viktor y tras despedir al suizo en el ascensor, lo miró con cálidos ojos mientras acarició su mejilla.

\- Vitya está cansado- Dijo con voz suave en ruso. Viktor cerró los ojos a su tacto.

Caminaron juntos hasta el cuarto, Viktor abrió la puerta y entró haciendo una rápida inspección al lugar, un gran ventanal, cama grande y blanca, un amplio guardarropa y una pequeña cocina con dos fuegos de estilo americano, el baño era pequeño pero tenía tina. Cuando volvió al cuarto Yuuri estaba de pie junto al enorme ventanal.

De cielo a suelo, aquel ventanal le daba la vista de todo Nueva York iluminado tras ocultarse el sol... le recordaba a su apartamento ¿Yuri ya estaría en casa? Chihoko se estaba encargando de guiar su entrenamiento, aunque más bien solo supervisaba que el rubio no se sobre exigiera demasiado. Sintió la ligera brisa mentolada del ruso cuando este salió del baño, con nerviosismo, apretó su mano junto a su pecho _¿Estas bien con esto, Yura?_

Yuuri se volteó y caminó hasta él, a Viktor le picaban las manos por querer abrazarle de nuevo y apretar con sus dedos aquella firme cintura.

\- Será mejor que descanses, Viktor- Le indicó entregándole una suave sonrisa de lado- No necesitarás boletos para la obra, me asegure de que te dejasen pasar a penas te vean, tienes asientos en primera fila...

\- No me perderé absolutamente nada, te lo aseguro- Dijo atreviéndose a acercar su rostro mucho más al del nipón.

\- No me quites los ojos de encima- Declaró atrevidamente apegando su frente a la del mayor. _¿Estas bien con esto, Yura?_

" _Hazlo_ "

Devoro los labios del mayor a penas tuvo aquella revelación, su lengua reclamó desde un inicio la boca de Viktor, disfrutando de aquella sensación ardiente de los gemidos del contrario contra sus labios. Las manos de Viktor rodearon sus caderas y apretaron con fuego vivo de ansias de más.

Con una mirada cómplice, Yuuri asintió a aquellos ojos zafiros y besando sus mejillas, Viktor acarició su cintura.

\- Gracias- Susurro Viktor.

Se llenaron de besos hasta caer en la cama, poder disfrutar de los besos y caricias de Viktor era revitalizante. Acarició el cabello del platinado hasta que cayó dormido, suspiro pesadamente antes de salir de aquel cuarto pasada la media noche, una sensación de soledad y náuseas lleno su estómago.

Llegó al auto con unas terribles ganas de llorar ¿Se sentía incorrecto? No... estaba seguro de haber disfrutado cada beso del mayor en sus labios y la piel de su cuello ¿Que pasaba? Las primeras lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas cuando sintió una terrible punzada de dolor el el pecho... bajo el cuello de la camiseta viéndose por el espejo retrovisor... su marca era legible.

Debía volver con Yura.


	26. 24- Ahógame

Yuuri entró al apartamento llamando por el menor, su pecho aún dolía y la sensación angustiante no le dejaba en paz.

Vicchan le escuchó entrar, más se quedó echado moviendo la cola con Potya recostada en su lomo, Yuuri se acercó a acariciar a ambos, echados en medio del pasillo, el omega no le daba respuesta, así que asumió que se encontraría en su cuarto. Se encontró con una nota en la mesa del comedor... la modelo se había quedado hasta tarde con Yura intentando que descansara, pero bien sabía el azabache que la paciencia no era un don de Chihoko.

_"Yurio se lastimó los pies en el entrenamiento, llegó a casa con fiebre y por lo que vi, creo que esta menstruando, no me quiso decir si o no para ir a la farmacia por algún analgésico indicado para el sangrado omega... creo que le dio vergüenza ¡Como si a mi no me sangrara el coño!_   
_Esta de un humor terrible, así que me voy._   
_Si llegas, suerte con él._

_PD: fui a la farmacia de todas formas. Lo sé, soy tan buena "_

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír al leer la nota, recordó que mientras estaba con Chihoko en una relación, la muchacha solía llenarle la casa de post it con distintos mensajes, algunos igual de pícaros y directos como lo era siempre, otros llenos de miel y afecto.

Camino por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio llevando un vaso de agua y las pastillas para el dolor en el bolsillo de su chaqueta... seguramente tendría el olor de Viktor, demonios ¿Sería muy malo que Yura se percatara de ello?

Entró de todas formas. El cuerpo del rubio se encontraba hecho un ovillo en su lado de la cama, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas... Yura siempre tenía cólicos menstruales demasiado bestias debido a la malísima medicación que le entregaba la FFKK antes de competencias, ahora que se había podido regular, poco a poco cambiaban su ciclo, más el dolor igualmente se hacía parte algunos meses, al parecer, esta era una de esas ocaciones. Dejó el vaso y las pastillas en el velador de junto y se quitó la chaqueta para colgarla en su guardarropa, buscó entre el baño un calentador de semillas y fue a la cocina a meterlo en el microondas, el olor medicinal acompañado del calor que quedaba en aquel saquito ayudaría a su precioso omega. Volvió al cuarto y destapó levemente a Yuri para colocar el calentador en su bajo vientre, había manchado levemente las sábanas, pero tendría arreglo más tarde. Tomó la temperatura del rubio comparándola a la suya y decidió dejarlo destapado, únicamente con la sábana cubriéndole, ya que sabía que el menor prefería estar cubierto por una delgada sábana que sin nada, se acostó del otro lado y bajo una mano hasta las caderas de Yura, se quedó ahí y se durmió.

Despertó al amanecer con un agradable calor en todo el cuerpo y el olor dulce del omega de Yuuri en el aire, se removió notando la mancha que había dejado en las sábanas... quizá sería bueno pedirle a Chihoko suspender el entrenamiento del día, podría ejercitar, pero pensar en patinar le hacía sentirse fatigado. Se sentó a duras penas, el dolor en su pecho era menos... fue una noche extraña y solitaria sin el mayor a su lado, notó un pequeño saco de tela junto a él ¿Chihoko se había quedado hasta más tarde?

\- ¿Que paso?- Había preguntado la mayor, mientras se le quedaba mirando.

_"Yo quiero..."_

_Hazlo._

\- No es nada- Dijo apretando los labios, la alfa no interpeló y simplemente se le quedó mirando mientras trataba sus heridas a causa de los patines y su entrenamiento innecesariamente exigente de ese día, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse afiebrado por la misma causa.

Yuuri estaba con Viktor. Lo sabía, el nipón se lo había dicho, iría a recogerlo al aeropuerto y después... ¿Después que pasaría? Ya no estaba seguro. Chihoko se despidió y tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse el ruso se acostó con sus pies ardiendo, el vientre hinchado debido al comienzo de su periodo y un vacío en el corazón que sentía injustificado e infantil. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar hasta quedarse dormido, con un lastimoso gemido que alertó a ambas mascotas que intentaron entrar al cuarto.

Ahora la puerta estaba abierta, Potya dormía a sus pies, sintió ruido en la cocina y asumió que el japonés habría llegado, se movió hasta al baño con pasos lentos por el dolor de las heridas, quería meterse en la tina con el agua tan caliente que le hiciera olvidar el dolor de su bajo vientre, ni si quiera quería verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba ahí, ya que estaba seguro de tener una gran mancha roja en su ropa interior.

\- ¿Yuratchka?- Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda- ¿Yura, estas bien? - El azabache se asomó levemente por la puerta y solo consiguió que una botella de shampoo rebotase en sus lentes haciéndolos caer al suelo, salió de ahí y la puerta fue cerrada bruscamente.

\- ¡No vuelvas a entrar, cerdo! - Grito avergonzado con la ropa entre las manos y su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

\- Solo quería saber si estabas bien, Yura... es muy temprano ¿Tomarás un baño ahora? - Silencio del otro lado, Yuuri se quedó parado frente a la puerta- Dormiste muy mal anoche... te duele mucho el vientre o...- El rubio abrió la puerta, Yuuri vio con ternura el rostro avergonzado del menor.

\- ¿Anoche? ¿A qué hora llegaste?

\- Cerca de la una...

\- ¿Chihoko te llamo? - Yura seguía escondido tras la puerta.

\- No...- Contesto con suavidad el mayor- ¿Te traigo un analgésico? Cambiare las sábanas mientras te bañas- El rubio sintió sus mejillas arder, Yuuri se retiró y él comenzó a llenar la tina.

Limpio sus piernas y descartó la ropa interior en el cesto de ropa sucia... quería botar aquellos bóxer pero, tras meses junto al azabache sabía que aquellas manchas hacían parte de lo que significaba ser omega, no había de qué avergonzarse, metería a lavar aquello a penas saliera del baño. Volvió a limpiar el glande donde ya se había acumulado nuevamente una pequeña cantidad de sangre ¿Porque tenía que ser tan incomodo? Abrió la puerta para espiar al mayor, Yuuri se había vuelto a acostar y se encontraba revisando el teléfono, quizá fuese que estaba sensible y emitía feromonas sin pensarlo o bien, el olor de la sangre terminó llamando la atención del mayor, pero sus ojos se encontraron.

\- ¿Todo bien, necesitas algo?- El nipón se incorporó en la cama, estaba en pijama ¿En serio había llegado temprano a dormir con él? Quizá él mismo lo llamo... recordaba el dolor angustiante en su pecho al sentirse tan solo por la noche.

\- Katsudon... - Dijo con voz baja, el azabache inclinó la cabeza en interrogación- ¿Te... te bañas conmigo? - Yuuri se sonrojo y sonrió para luego ir junto al omega, su hermoso Yura aún era un niño en algunas cosas.

\- ¿No te hace sentir incómodo? No iré a entrenar, me quedaré contigo hasta que deba ir al estudio, así que no te preocupes por estar solo- Dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla, el aroma reconfortante de su omega llenando el espacio.

\- Si te da asco, da igual- Sonó más molesto de lo que en realidad estaba, que por lo demás, no era con Yuuri, si no con su periodo menstrual.

\- ¿Asco? - El japonés solo ahí notó que el rubio se ocultaba tras la puerta, tapando su intimidad a medias con el pijama y un trozo de papel sanitario conteniendo el goteo- Oh, Yura, esta bien- Le forzó a abrir la puerta y tomó la mano del menor para llevarlo a la tina- Entrar contigo puede ser incómodo, pero déjame jabonarte y lavar tu cabello ¿Eso está bien? - El menor asintió.

Era extraño, ver a Yuri tan vulnerable y sumiso hacia parecer todo fuera de lugar, estaba acostumbrado a su energía explosiva y hostil en ocasiones... si estaba actuando así, era porque en verdad se sentía mal.

El japonés lo tocaba con cuidado, pasando la esponja suavemente por su piel, mojó la cabeza rubia con delicadeza y sus finos dedos arrastraron el shampoo mientras le pidió con voz calma que cerrara los ojos para evitar que este entrará. Se sintió como cuando era pequeño y su madre hacía aquel mismo trabajo tan solo pocos meses antes de que naciera Boris. Se sintió reconfortado, querido y necesitado en las manos del azabache.

\- ¿Que paso anoche, Yuratchka? - Preguntó apoyando sus labios en la cabeza húmeda del menor, inclinándolo suavemente hacia atrás para observar sus ojos.

\- Yo podría preguntar lo mismo...- Dijo intentando esquivar lo vulnerable que se sentía sabiendo que Yuuri estaba junto a Viktor.

\- Besé a Viktor- Dijo el japonés con mirada plana, fija en el menor- Con tantas ansias que creí quedarme sin aire, nos recostamos- ¿Porqué Yuuri le estaba, realmente, contando aquello?, no quería oírlo. Esquivó su mirada y apretó las manos bajo el agua- Nos besamos un par de veces más, comencé a acariciar su cabello y cayó rendido al sueño poco después de media noche- Yuuri se levantó de la pequeña banca de madera que había colocado junto a la bañera para consentir al menor- Me sentí tan triste luego, tan angustiado... sabía que tenía que volver contigo entonces. Una punzada muy fuerte en mi pecho cuando había ingresado al auto me hizo ver por el espejo retrovisor y nuestra marca se hizo plenamente visible...- No había sido su intención lastimar a Yuuri ¿Le había hecho sentir al mayor el dolor que él mismo sentía de quedarse solo por el peliplata? Era un crío egoísta y mimado, se avergonzaba de su actitud siempre queriendo acaparar a Yuuri; no solo con Viktor... Chihoko, Valerius, Phitchit e incluso su profesora de ballet, le causaban celos- ¿Que sucedió? - El rubio desvió la mirada a los azulejos- Yura, no pasa nada si me dices que quieres estar conmigo...

\- Pero yo estoy siendo demasiado...

\- ¿Egoísta? ¿Monopolizador? ¿Caprichoso?- Aquellos adjetivos se clavaron en su ego como espadas- Quizá si... pero, esta bien- Al fin tenía esas esmeraldas de vuelta en su dirección, fijas en sus ojos- Yura, esta bien que me quieras todo el tiempo contigo y solo para ti, siento lo mismo muchas veces, hace pocos días nos descubrimos como destinados ¿Como no querría estar contigo? Pero ya te encerré durante tres días para mi completo goce, me gusta satisfacerte y consentirte, no tiene nada de malo...

\- Pero, lo que siento son celos de Viktor- Yuuri le quedó mirando, esperando que siguiera hablando- Aunque se que te gusta, que es tu destinado y aunque me hubieses dicho anoche que irías a buscarle, me sentí ansioso- Tocó por sobre su pecho moviendo el agua alrededor suyo- Lo sentí aquí... cuando quisiste acercarte a él- Apretó sus dedos sobre la marca, Yuuri sintió aquel tacto como si estuviese sobre su propia piel- Sabía lo que sentías y lo que esperabas y no pude decir que no... Aunque muriera de celos, aunque quisiera traerte a mi lado- Yuuri se acercó nuevamente al menor- Me sentí devastadoramente solo y dejado a un lado...- Los brazos de Yuuri se cerraron rodeándolo, dejando un beso en su frente.

\- Lo siento, Yura, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso- Yuuri tomó sus manos entre las suyas- Si me dices "No" entonces me detendré, si no quieres que esté con Viktor, no lo haré...

\- Viktor es...

\- Mi destinado- Culminó el nipón- Mi destinado, eres tú, Yuratchka- Sintió su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho mientras los ojos burdeos del mayor se clavaban en los suyos- Eres con quien comparto mi vida y nuestra marca, eres la persona con el que me enlace de por vida- Un suave beso en los labios le hizo pestañear y sentir sus lágrimas tibias caer por las mejillas- No haré nada que te lastime o te haga sentir triste... o al menos eso pienso intentar- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Eres un cursi - Dijo alejando al mayor plantándole toda la mano en el rostro y empujándole suavemente para atrás- Aún así... quiero que estés con Viktor, que intentes que te conozca y sepa sobre tí... si al saber todo, decidiera quedarse, estará bien, si no lo hace, mucho mejor- Confeso con sonrisa picará- Solo necesito reorganizar mi mente y calmar mi corazón...

\- ¿Que tal si calmamos ese corazón ansioso al volver a acostarnos? Te dará frío si sigues en el agua y aun queda mucho para que me vaya al estudio a ensayar- Yura asintió y permitió que el mayor le ayudase a salir de la tina.

No hicieron el amor al volver a la cama luego de que Yuuri secara con cuidado el cabello rubio de su pareja, más la intimidad y compenetración de ambos aumento aquella mañana con tan solo poder acariciarse y hablar las cosas sinceramente.

Si a Yuri le hubiesen preguntado si algún día se vería enamorado, con una pareja estable y deseando estar todo el tiempo junto a una sola persona, seguramente habría dicho un rotundo no, alegando que aquellas fantasías eran para personas ilusas y cursis. Ahora era lo único en que pensaba, disfrutaba de un espectacular sexo que poco a poco se habría a nuevas experiencias gracias al azabache; la confianza que construían día a día, poco a poco, era fuertemente afiatada con cada beso, conversación y mirada que compartían cómplices del otro. No podía mentir... aún era joven y esperaba triunfar en el hielo para callar a quienes osaron apuntarle diciendo que no podría brillar nuevamente, pero un cachorro en sus brazos, con los ojos de Yuuri, le parecía un sueño hermoso.

\- Todo desde el inicio, será el ultimo ensayo antes del gran día mañana- Aplaudió Minako, todos los bailarines se movieron a sus posiciones, Yuuri no había alcanzado ni a respirar un par de minutos antes de dar nuevo inicio a la obra completa.

Un ensayo perfecto, Minako estaba segura de que sería un éxito, todo su electo estaba comprometido y feliz del nuevo debut. Will y Yuuri mostraban una química impresionante, cualquiera podía ver el amor entre la sílfide y James.

Camino a los camarines encontrándose con nada menos que Viktor Nikiforov en la sala de estar, Yuuri le hablaba con él, se sorprendió de ver una caricia demasiado íntima entre a aquellos dos... había pensado que Yuuri se apartaría del peliplata ahora que había aceptado a Yuri Plisetsky como su destinado, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Viktor Nikiforov era su ídolo y amor platónico desde que Yuuri tenía inocentes seis años, tenerlo tan cerca y saberlo su destinado, sin decírselo, debía de ser un esfuerzo muy grande de parte del menor.

La hermeticidad y recato de Yuuri siempre le hacía posible ocultar demasiado bien sus sentimientos, aunque era amable, no era alguien sonriente o de piel, por ello esa sutil caricia que vio Minako, significaba mucho más que un simple roce afectivo casual.

\- Me apresuraré, sólo espera un poco más- Dijo el menor apesadumbrado. Viktor en cambio no podía apartar la mirada de sus marcadas piernas gracias a la calza negra, la cual a pesar de ser de tiro alto, dejaba ver un leve trozo de piel entre el croptop que llevaba el menor y el termino de su elasticada cintura.

\- No te preocupes, yo llegue antes de tiempo- Sonrió el ruso tomando la toalla que Yuuri tenia enrollada al cuerpo y cubriendo la cabeza del menor con ella.

 _\- ¿Que tal, Viktor? -_ Interfirió hablando en japonés. El peliplata se giró mirando a la bailarina, Minako se paseaba aún en mayas, con la vestimenta usual que utiliza para ensayar pero, no captaba su atención de la misma forma.

\- _Muy bien, es un gusto verla, Señorita Okukawa_ \- Minako sonrió curiosa de la buena pronunciación de parte del ruso. Yuuri miró impresionado.

\- ¡¿Y eso?!

\- Oh, no, no se emocionen, aún me cuesta muchísimo entender el japonés y solo digo frases simples- Dijo modesto y exagerando con sus manos.

\- Aún así es increíble- Sonrío el azabache.

Salio nervioso de los camarines a reencontrarse con Viktor. Aunque el estreno de la obra era al día siguiente, el mayor se negó a hacer turismo con Chris aquel día, ya que el suizo se encontraba divagando sus propios problemas sentimentales; por lo demás, aunque el peliplata tenia permitido el ingreso al sitio, la recepcionista no le dejo entrar a ver el ensayo, pues al ser obra de estreno y saber que Yuuri había mediado para que Viktor no tuviese de ingresar a la obra, pensó que el verle bailar sería algo "especial" entre ambos alfas.

Viktor estaba hablando con otros bailarines, se habían acercado un tanto tímidos al no estar seguros si el patinador actuaría amablemente con ellos, más la sorpresa fue grata cuando el ruso les siguió la platica, llamándoles la atención que su acento fuese tan insipiente y la naturalidad con que interactuaba. Viktor era el centro de atención por naturaleza, siempre altivo, con su apariencia de ensueño y alfa imponente, no obstante... Yuuri pudo notar sus feromonas mucho menos pregnantes ¿Quizá había tomado supresores? No, sabia de antemano que el mayor aplicaba inhibidor constantemente bajo su nariz en vez de someterse a pastillas supresoras y es que, básicamente, si no sientes los instintos del resto, el tuyo no reacciona; y un país como Rusia donde el 68% de la población era alfa, era imprescindible.

Yuuri se acerco entre los bailarines haciéndole un gesto con la mano, Viktor sin embargo, no tuvo problema en empujar al grupo para pasar entre ellos y alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Ya estas listo?- El brillo en sus ojos le hacia imaginar un enorme cachorro, solo faltaba que moviera la cola, el azabache asintió un tanto opacado por la energía de Viktor- ¿Tienes planes ahora?- Yuuri negó despacio.

\- Solo... déjame avisarle a Yura- Viktor espero a que Yuuri hablase a unos metros de él, escuchaba el japones fluir con rapidez ¿Plisetsky si le entendía? Cuando Yuuri volvió tenia un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- Asumo que tú si tienes planes ¿Donde iremos, Viktor?- El mayor le miro con ensueño y tomo su mano arrastrándolo fuera del estudio- Eh... Viktor - El ruso miro a ambos lados de la calle- ¡Al menos dime si es lejos para que vayamos en mi auto!

\- ¿Tu auto?- Yuuri lo miro extrañado, Viktor se sonrojo al notar lo impulsivo que había sido- Claro, vienes en auto, tu casa esta lejos- Dijo bajando la mirada. Yuuri tomo su mano y puso en ella un llavero donde estaban las llaves del carro y un mini Vicchan hecho de fieltro- ¿Esto?

\- ¿Tienes licencia verdad? Tú conduces- El azabache le brindo una sonrisa cómplice a la sorpresa que planeaba darle el ruso, así que cuando estuvieron en el vehículo, el ruso hizo uso del gps que muy a su pesar, aunque estuviese en ruso, era imposible que Yuuri no lo entendiera - ¿Que hay aquí?- Habían llegado al barrio se SoHo, en el corazón de Manhatthan.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban junto a las luces del edificio, toda la estructura estaba pintada de negro, incluyendo las escaleras para incendios. Varios proyectores dejaban ver constelaciones y peces surcando las estrellas como el océano, una ligera bruma permitía ver hologramas de medusas y cardumenes en brillantes colores, a medida que subías por los pisos podías encontrarte con distintas imágenes mezcladas... un completa fantasía de el espacio y el océano. Un piano de cola se lucia en el quinto sexto y ultimo piso del edificio, una construcción completamente remodelada y habilitada como galería de exposición, sus escaleras de caracol, enormes ventanales y paredes blancas al interior eran un espacio bohemio y moderno para los artistas de Manhatthan. Diversos tragos eran servidos por muchachos vestidos con overoles de aplicaciones led que les hacían parecer parte de la puesta en escena. Una angosta escalera daba paso a la terraza, allí Viktor y Yuuri se quedaron viendo las luces de un ajetreado Nueva York que comenzaba a cesar su rutina.

Observaba a Yuuri como si fuese un ser mágico, las luces de aquella propuesta artística se posaban suaves en su camisa demin, su pantalón negro ceñido paraba desapercibido y las zapatillas blancas con que iba, hacían parecer que volaba en el aire. Viktor no fue el único que lo noto, el cabello del menor se había hecho suavemente hacia un lado tras salir del estudio de danza con este aun húmedo por la ducha; más se esforzó por mantenerse cerca del azabache y más de una vez paso su brazo por sobre los hombros del menor para indicarle alguna imagen o tomarlo por la cintura para que no chocase con otros visitantes. Era hermoso, y quería retenerlo con él todo el tiempo, adorarlo sería poco... Yuuri tenia una energía errática y excitante que le daba ganas de salir corriendo pero aún así sostener su mano... no sabía como explicarlo.

\- ¿Viktor?

Yuuri hacia un esfuerzo por apartar la mirada del peliplata, pero es que exactamente su cabello con aquel peculiar color, se veía en tonos celestes y azules gracias a las luces proyectadas, de repente, un pez cruzaba su rostro y Yuuri podía, incluso, fantasear con que aquellos ojos aquamarines que le había regalado kami eran una copia exacta del arrecife más lleno de vida que pudiese imaginar. Llego a la terraza siguiendo los pasos del mayor, quien tenia el torso de su mano derecha pegado a sus labios.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Las luces pueden marearte un poco, supongo- El ruso se dio vuelta, la terraza tenia un montón de guirnaldas de luces celestes cruzando el cielo, más aun con aquellas luces, Yuuri distinguió el sonrojo vivo en las blancas mejillas del contrario en un suave color coral parecido al de la camisa que llevaba consigo entonces. Dejo su copa de champan en la cornisa donde Viktor estaba apoyado, dejando su mano apoyada en ella también, rodeando levemente al peliplata- ¿Viktor?

\- E...estoy bien- Dijo temblando por la anticipación que le hacia sentir tener los ojos del menor sobre los suyos-... eres tan hermoso, Yuuri, muero por verte mañana, dándolo todo- Los ojos hambrientos del japones lo devoraron por completo.

\- Obtén todo de mi ahora, Vitya- Sintió la mano de Yuuri presionando en su mejilla y sin ningún escape cerro los ojos a un beso que esperaba hace meses. Hablar con Yuuri día a día por videollamadas o mensajes, aunque le aseguraba mantener contacto con el nipón, no era nada en comparación a tenerlo en frente... en poder besarle... no había peor droga que Yuuri Katsuki, al menos no para él.

Su lengua se abrió paso saboreando el dejo de champán en la boca de Yuuri, era dulce, tibia y suave. Apretó su mano en la cintura del menor, que aunque se quejo un poco, no le alejo, dándose cuenta del error Viktor bajo su mano hacia las caderas para quitar tensión en el cuerpo de Yuuri, y lo logró. Se separó levemente viendo con alegría la sonrisa en el rostro del menor, sintiendo su pecho estallar de jubilo. Compartieron un nuevo beso aprovechando que estaban en una esquila aislada del lugar y poca gente subía a la terraza dado al frío que comenzaba a caer en Nueva York.

Tomo la copa para dejarla con uno de los mozos y bajar junto a Viktor. Antes de abandonar el edificio, el ruso se aseguro de tomar algunas fotos de Yuuri completamente desprevenido en medio de la exposición, cuando subió la foto en su instagram no se percato de que el azabache también había compartido una tiempo antes donde se adivinaba levemente su figura, estaba completamente de espaldas, la proyección de una ballena en colores cyan y verde lima cruzaba su figura quedando él parado justo en la mitad. La fotografía de Viktor era de un plano mucho más general donde se veía un montón de gente, dentro de un enorme cardumen de peces.

Entraron al auto muertos de frío, Viktor conduciendo, dado a que había bebido un poco menos que el nipón, ninguno de los dos había rescatado en ello antes de aceptar la champaña y algunos tragos de colores que repartían en el evento.

\- Fue de ensueño- Dijo el menor posando suavemente la mano en su pecho. Viktor le quedo mirando y sin pensarlo mucho, condujo hasta el hotel donde se estaba quedando.

\- Yuuri, yo...- El menor ya se había bajado del carro y se ponía el abrigo. Viktor se bajo tomando con desconfianza el propio, aun esperaba que Yuuri diese vuelta al capo para ponerse al volante, más le quedo mirando, esperándolo en el frío del estacionamiento subterráneo- Creí que...- Pronuncio acercándose a él a prisa.

\- Aun puedo irme a casa si crees que es muy pronto -Dijo el japones con ojos coquetos y un sonrojo delator en sus mejillas. Viktor trago duro.

\- Pero mañana... mañana es el debut de la obra- Yuuri se acerco a él, rodeando con sus dedos el cuello de su camisa.

\- Entonces será mejor que me hagas recordarte como se deba, cuando este en las tablas...

Los labios de Viktor lo devoraron ansioso, Yuuri se colgó de su cuello con aquella sensación caliente y acelerada en el pecho. Su conexión con Yura lo empujaba más... quería llevarlo más allá.

Sentado en el sillón del apartamento sintió aquel beso como fuego vivo en su pecho... al contrario del día anterior, ahora que estaba más consciente de los deseos de Yuuri y que podía detenerle si así lo quería, el rubio no tuvo otra intención más que incitarlo. Camino lento a la habitación evitando que las mascotas entraran, había apagado todas las luces del lugar. Se desnudo por completo colocando una manta que no tuviese problema de ensuciar sobre la cama. Calentó un poco de aceite entre sus manos, Yuuri era un idiota si no daba otro paso con el anciano, porque si volvia, iba a exigir que le diera sexo bruto aunque le dijera que era mejor esperar a que su periodo se fuera ¡Patrañas! Masajeo suavemente su pecho, enviando cada ola de placer... o al menos, haciendo el intento... a su destinado.

Tomo un dildo vibrador desde el ultimo cajón de su velador y el lubricante, comenzó a frotar suavemente su entrada cuando, con seguridad, sintió que Yuuri se había aferrado al platinado nuevamente quizá en un nuevo beso.

Era demasiado intenso... algo que a penas comprendieron vagamente leyendo en internet tras conversar por la mañana. Los destinados no siempre tienen sexo entre ellos, en ocasiones ni si quiera están juntos sentimentalmente... más si tenían la marca, podían transmitirse emociones y sensaciones.

Habían acordarlo en intentarlo, más lo que Yura no esperaba, ya que había oído por parte del mismísimo Yuuri, que fue él quien sostuvo al otro alfa; era que Yuuri tenia pensado ceder ante Viktor, permitirle a su omega saciarse en el mayor, disfrutar de lo podría haber sido desde un inicio.

Yuri sentiría lo que era ser tomado por Viktor.

Yuuri pensaba en confesarle que era musa tras aquel encuentro... por algo tenia que partir, no podía llegar: Oh Viktor, ahora que cogimos ¿Te diste cuenta que también soy omega? O sea, soy musa y por cierto... mi omega esta destinado a tu alfa ¿Curioso no? ¿A que no adivinas que es más curioso? Mi alfa también tiene un destinado, que por cierto, es Yuri Plisetsky... jaja, khe creizi.

Paso a paso. Poco a poco.


	27. 25- Somos Tres

Víctor le dio un beso gentil al entrar al cuarto, noto que Yuuri se había sonrojado nuevamente mientras iban en el ascensor, quiso preguntar el porque pero lo ignoro cuando el menor le tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos haciendo que una corriente eléctrica partiera desde ese contacto hasta todo su cuerpo. Era un beso lento y meloso, disfrutando de cada parte de la lengua del menor, explorando la húmeda cavidad de su boca, dejándolo sin aire.

Le gustaba Yuuri, demonios, como le gustaba Yuuri Katsuki.

El azabache le aparto levemente luego de que, sin darse cuenta, el mayor le siguiese empujando contra el mueble de la entrada y el borde se enterrase en su cadera dolorosamente. Viktor se separó llevándolo con el tomando suavemente sus caderas y con un ronroneo comenzar a besar su cuello.

Le embriagaba, llenaba todo el espacio y quería fundirse en Viktor sin tener miedo. Yura no solo le transmitía excitación y el ritmo errático de su respiración, le pedía avanzar... más.

Las manos de Yuuri desabotonaron lentamente su camisa aumentando la anticipación en el ruso. Viktor mordió su labio cuando Yuuri finalmente lo empujo hacia la cama y se movió entre sus piernas. Desabotono el pantalón y bajo el cierre sin despegar sus ojos de los profundos zafiros del contrario, la respiración pesada del mayor excitaba aun más a Yuuri.

\- Vamos lento esta vez- Le indico Yuuri con voz juguetona.

\- Claro... tal y como tú desees, solo pide y tendrás...

La promesa fue tomada en serio por el menor, quien le impidió tocarlo mientras se desvestía lentamente frente a él, los movimientos de Yuuri le hipnotizaban y le llenaban de una sed que solo podía ser saciada por la lengua del menor en su boca, su piel blanca, cabello turmalina y ojos vino, todo era perfecto y hermoso para Viktor, estaba idiotizado.

\- Ven acá Viktor- Había sentido el apremio por estar más cerca del mayor junto a la corriente punzante en su sexo que le entregaban las olas de excitación que Yuri sumaba a su cuerpo desde la distancia- Solo puedes usar tu boca...- Dijo con una sonrisa picara que le llevo a morder sus labios viendo al platinado gatear hacia él.

\- ¿Sin tocar?- "Solo tu boca" repitió Yuuri en ruso haciendo al mayor gemir de tan solo de oírlo.

Se llevo las manos tras la espalda en un esfuerzo de alejar sus manos del nipón. Yuuri soltó un gran suspiro al sentir la lengua tibia del ruso subir desde su ombligo al comienzo del esternón. Mordía, lamia y besaba el abdomen del azabache subiendo hasta su pecho, se centro luego en sus pezones, pequeños botones castaños, ansiando endurecerlos y hacerlos poco a poco más grandes bajo la presión de su lengua sobre ellos, Yuuri se aferro a sus hombros jadeando sobre su cabello y liberando un aroma afrodisíaco de café y ¿Almendras? Tiro de su cabello violentamente, tomando su boca en un nuevo beso y empujándolo hacia atrás, obligandolo a moverse sobre la cama y estirar las piernas.

Se movió hacia atrás arrastrando los pantalones y la ropa interior del mayor, liberando la creciente excitación de Viktor ante sus ojos, dejándola golpear su vientre. Se deleito con la vista y las mejillas sonrojadas del mayor. Se quito los boxérs y busco rápidamente entre los bolsillos de su abrigo un par de condones, Viktor sonrío victorioso mostrando un bote de lubricante que, de hecho, era del hotel.

\- Que buen servicio- Río el menor, contagiandole la risa a Viktor- ¿No hay nada más que podamos usar?

\- No lo sé- Dijo el platinado incorporándose robandole un suave beso- Oh, hay aceites en el baño ¿Te trae alguna idea?

\- Más de una, _dorogoy_ \- Yuuri se dirigió al baño y trajo consigo dos pequeñas botellas de color miel- Recuéstate - Pidió el azabache.

\- Quiero tocarte- Indico el mayor.

\- Vitya...- El platinado obedeció y se extendió en la cama - Las manos sobre tu cabeza, _dorogoy_ \- Notó que Viktor dudaba, así que tomo suavemente el mentón del mayor y lo beso con efusividad, mientras estaba en eso, se movió para sentarse sobre él, dejando su sexo balancearse sobre el de Viktor- Tus manos, Vitya...

\- Yuuri...- El azabache tomo él mismo las manos del mayor, las hizo pasar por sus caderas, subir lentamente por su cintura, desde sus costados. Viktor noto como Yuuri parecía apretar ojos y labios ansioso ante aquel toque- Eres hermoso, Yuuri- Abrío los ojos y vio aquella mirada llena de adoración de parte del platinado, se estremeció y dejo que Viktor lo apretara y subiera, sentándose en la cama para besar su pecho y acariciar su cintura, sus besos subieron por su cuello, pasando por su mentón hasta apoderarse de su boca.

Acuno el rostro de Yuuri entre las manos, separo suavemente sus labios de los del contrario y beso sus pómulos, altos y marcados, su aroma mentolado se mezclaba con el café mokka de Yuuri, más detrás había algo mucho más dulce.

El azabache tomo ambas manos del ruso y lo obligo a volver a acostarse "Se un buen chico" pronuncio suavemente contra su oído, para luego esparcir un chorro de aceite sobre su pecho.

Tenia olor a azahares más aquel aroma no apantallaba el que ambos estaban construyendo en aquel cuarto. Aún con los supresores, Yuuri estaba consciente de que había liberado algunas feromonas omegas aunque fuese sin querer. Paso sus manos apretando y contorneando el perfecto torso del ruso, jugando levemente con sus pulgares en los pezones rosas del mayor, dejaba un camino enrojecido con sus uñas hasta las caderas de Viktor, observando con gracia como la erección del platinado se respingaba al sentir presión en sus oblicuos.

Yuuri de repente se coloco entre sus piernas, liberándolo de aquel peso, y antes de que pudiese reincorporarse en el colchón, el japones había apoyado su pene entre sus labios para luego hundirlo en su boca. Gruñó jalando las sabanas absorto en el placer de la boca de Yuuri, tan tibia, lubricando su miembro haciendo los ruidos más obsenos que podía imaginar.

\- Oooh, Yuuri- Sus gemidos se escuchaban temblorosos y con un tono profundo- Presiona en la punta, Yuuri... así, me vuelves loco...

No cabía completamente en su boca, subía y bajaba succionando con énfasis, encantado de escuchar los gemidos del mayor, Viktor se aferraba a las sabanas y tenía los ojos cerrados, cegado al placer de la mamada entregada por Yuuri. El azabache aprovechaba de tener a Viktor bajo la suave tortura que su lengua entregaba a su pene cada vez mas grande en su boca para comenzar a dilatar su entrada. Su trasero ya estaba humedecido y ansiando tener la longitud del mayor dentro.

\- Yuu~ri...- Dijo tratando no sonar completamente perdido, pero fallaba. Levantó la mirada en el momento exacto en que Yuuri había tomado su erección para lamer desde la base hasta la punta, sus ojos hicieron contacto y no pudo evitarlo...

El semen cayó espeso y caliente en su boca y parte de su rostro, Viktor pareció sorprendido y avergonzado e intentó levantarse para limpiar a Yuuri, pero el azabache retrocedió con sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

\- Dije, sin tocar- Viktor se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Yuuri relamerse los labios y tomar con sus dedos el semen en su rostro para llevárselos a la boca, era tan erótico de ver.

\- Quiero besarte- Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido, bajo a tomar los rastros que aquel líquido blanquecino dejó en el abdomen de Viktor con su lengua y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le besó.

Recibió el beso de Yuuri con brazos abiertos, saboreando su propio semen desde la boca del nipón, aferró una mano entre los hombros del azabache y la otra en sus caderas, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, intentando que todo su torso hiciera contacto con el del menor. Masajeo aquel trasero turgente y firme, paseando tentadoramente sus dedos por sobre la entrada del japonés escuchando un gemido placentero por parte de él.

Yuuri bajo ambas manos a sus entrepiernas, juntando la erección del Viktor a la de él, masturbándoles al unísono para intentar volver a erguir al máximo el miembro del ruso. Escuchar los gruñidos de Viktor era poesía. Mordió suavemente su mentón intentando controlar su respiración.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres esta noche?- Dijo Viktor suavemente junto a sus labios, con un tono que era prácticamente un ronroneo lleno de seducción.

\- Quiero que me folles- Respondió Yuuri, seguro de lo que quería obtener. Su propuesta pareció sorprender a Viktor que se apartó levemente mirandole a los ojos, no había nada que cuestionar aquellas profundas cuencas de cobre y almíbar - ¿Asustado?

\- Solo dime que ya podré tocarte- Dijo pegando su frente al cuello de Yuuri embriagándose del aroma que emanaba y de la sensación de calor aumentando entre ellos- En serio quiero tenerte...

\- Aquí me tienes, Vitya- "Tenerte toda la vida" murmuró con el sentimiento vivo y cada vez más consciente de que estaba enamorando del moreno.

\- Y me tienes loco- Confesó iniciando otro beso.

Yuuri extendió su mano en la amplia cama para alcanzar uno de los condones y sin dilatar más el asunto, lo estiró en el pene de Viktor notando con gusto, como los ojos claros del mayor seguían sus dedos mientras desenrollaba el preservativo.

El nipón se levantó tomando el miembro del mayor para alinearlo a su entrada tras colocar una buena cantidad de lubricante en ella. Entró de a poco y bajo un coro de gemidos con las manos del ruso aferradas a sus caderas.

\- Aah... tan estrecho- Viktor apretaba los ojos sumergidos en la corriente de exitación que, tras tener todo dentro de Yuuri, su entrepierna le entregaba al resto de su cuerpo.

\- Vi-Viktor... muévete, Viktor- Pidió Yuuri.

Sus caderas se movían lentamente esperando a que el menor se acostumbrara a la sensación, rápidamente el estrecho canal del azabache se fue dilatando y permitiendo una penetración mucho más fácil, los gemidos se hicieron rítmicos mientras Viktor embestía a Yuuri.

Abrazando al nipón y cambiando suavemente de posiciones, Viktor quedó arriba entre las piernas del menor extendidas, mostrando su virilidad, las marcas de besos en su pecho y su rostro encendido en rosa.

El sudor comenzó a sentirse como lenguas de fuego por su piel mientras las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y bruscas, Yuuri no ayudaba a controlar la fuerza del mayor mientras que tras cada embestida repetía "más" y cuando las caderas de Viktor golpeaban fuertemente sus nalgas haciendo resonar el golpe en la habitación, diciendo "otra vez, así". A Yuuri le gustaba rudo y Viktor a penas podía contenerse.

Haberse corrido en su boca le permitió durar más mientras le penetraba una y otra vez. Colocó los tobillos de Yuuri sobre sus hombros y arrastró un almohadón para colocar bajo sus caderas, elevando su trasero y cambiando el ángulo. Tras algunas arremetidas, encontró el punto dulce del menor, haciéndolo jadear con su cabeza hecha atrás.

\- ¡Viktor! - Grito mientras comenzaba a correrse- Viktor, Viktor... Viktor- Aquel nombre perdió todo sentido en los labios del japonés, el platinado siguió embistiendo tomando a Yuuri de los brazos para levantarle y sentarlo sobre sus piernas flectadas, con el menor aferrado a su cuerpo, apretó su trasero para obligarle a seguir recibiendo su extensión dentro de aquel suave agujero hasta lograr liberarse nuevamente.

Su cuerpo cayó rendido sobre el menor apoyando sus brazos en el colchón en un esfuerzo por no aplastarlo. Giro a un lado teniendo cuidado con el condón, anudándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo; su pecho se movía errático intentando recuperar la respiración.

Ninguno dijo nada, más Viktor buscó su mano mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarse. Yuuri sonrió dando un gemido notando algo igual o más importante que aquel sexo divino que le entregaba Viktor. Yura también se había corrido...

\- Eso fue... de ensueño- Comento Viktor.

No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del rubio masturbándose en su cuarto, de seguro sentado a su lado de la cama, completamente desnudo ¿Que dildo habría usado? Yuuri se estremeció. Se dio vuelta a mirar a Viktor ya mucho más calmo...

\- La noche aún es muy, muy joven, _dorogoy_ \- El platinado sintió una corriente de deseo recorrer su espalda tras aquellas palabras, recibió complacido la caricia que el menor le ofrecía en sus cabellos y, embobado por el aroma dulce del cuarto y los labios calientes e hinchados ya por tantos besos del nipón, ignoró como sus propias feromonas comenzaban a mezclarse con una nueva esencia en el nipón, una que desplazó al alfa del azabache y le haría poco a poco perder el control de todo.

A kilómetros de allí, Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba intentando recuperar el aire, tendido en la cama con el cuerpo sudoroso y sensible tras correrse cuatro veces ante el placer bruto que su destinado había transmitido a él. Era una locura.

Era una locura y Yuuri definitivamente quería matarlo, sintió una caricia fantasma deslizarse en su espalda ¿Esos dos ya pensaban en una segunda ronda? Corrió a la cocina a llenar una botella de agua... sería una larga noche.

Falló en pedir un taxi y acabó parado tres cuadras antes, le envió un mensaje al moreno pidiéndole un poco de orientación, pero este no contestó, teniendo que caminar según lo que indicaba el gps.

Le había tomado todo el día armarse de valor para pedirle a Phitchit reunirse ¿Como sería la manera correcta de preguntarle? A caso... ¿Si quiera quería ser padre? No... la cuestión ni si quiera era esa.

Se detuvo justo en la esquina del edificio donde estaba viviendo el tailandés y se metió en una licorería cercana. El edificio en que vivía Phitchit era pequeño y ubicado en una calle poco transitada con unos pocos locales comerciales ¿Por que se detuvo y escondió ahí? Seung Gil-Lee se encontraba afuera del edificio, al parecer había pateado un par de macetas y gritaba en coreano... no se atrevió a entrometerse ¿Phitchit estaba ocupado a causa de él?

Chuu << Chris... no es un buen momento, vuelve a casa ¿Nos vemos mañana, mejor?>>

No, no se iría. Menos con eso.

\- Ya le dije que se vaya..- Le indico un encargado del edificio que salio con una linterna y un walkie en la mano- Llamaré a la policía- Amenazo.

\- ¡Pero tiene que escucharme! - El conserje endureció su expresión y Seung volteo furioso, golpeando el capo del auto, subió en él y se fue derrapando en el asfalto. Chris se quedo meditabundo pensando en que hacer, la idea de irse fue lo primero que cruzo su mente, más tras dar dos pasos, la imagen mental de Phitchit abrumado tras haber discutido con Seung, con su vientre abultado... vulnerable. Entro al edificio.

\- Diga- El mismo conserje que salio a hablar con el coreano le detuvo en el ascensor- ¿Donde viene? No puede subir como si nada...

\- Lo siento... Vengo a ver a Phitchit Chulanont del cuatro veintisiete- El conserje miro al tipo que se encontraba tras el mesón de la recepción, el rubio se sintió algo nervioso.

\- Tardaste mucho, ya nos encargamos del alfa- Chris no entendía, más asintió con seriedad- No nos dejó ayudarle más, así que de todas formas sube.

\- Dejaremos constancia al turno de noche por si vuelve a aparecer- Indicó el que estaba tras el mesón- Y si necesita los registros de cámaras, solo debe pedirlos, yo mismo los respaldaré ahora...

\- Agradezco eso- Respondió el suizo. El ascensor no se movía del séptimo piso- Creo... que tomaré las escaleras- Los conserjes solo lo miraron y asintieron sutilmente.

Christophe se quedo parado en el segundo piso, comenzó a sentirse ansioso, creyendo que la situación lo sobrepasaría fácilmente. Phitchit de seguro estaba esperando a alguien más, obviamente... él solo estaba ahí por que se colgó de Viktor para viajar a Estados Unidos antes de comenzar de lleno el frenesí de las primeras fechas de la temporada de patinaje que iniciaban en septiembre.. y ya no podría hacerlo, no podría escaparse fácilmente a ver al moreno, aunque quisiera y, en gran parte, no sabia si el tailandés querría. Partiendo porque le había ocultado su embarazo, Chris no podía estar seguro de nada... creía que Phitchit confiaba en él después de compartir en cada competición con tanta naturalidad y siendo fácilmente compatibles en cada fiesta... en cada beso. Ni si quiera sabia si tenia "derecho" a sentirse mal, pero así era.

Subió lentamente los escalones como si en cada peldaño las ansias por retroceder e irse a casa tal como le indicó el moreno, aumentarán. Entonces lo encontró de espaldas a los escalones apoyado en aquella baranda de concreto que ofrecían las escaleras de emergencia, si lo encontraba de espaldas, Phitchit no parecía estar cargado con él otra vida.

\- Lo sé, solo... solo escúchame- Hablaba por teléfono, su voz parecía abrumada pero tranquila al mismo tiempo- Val... lo sé, simplemente quiero mantenerlo alejado ¿Puedes hacer eso?- Hubo un largo silencio, Chris contuvo la respiración sintiéndose terriblemente mal posicionado en aquel sitio- Yo... creí que habría mejorado, pero no fue así... al menos ahora fui capaz de frenarlo y enviarlo fuera yo mismo... sí... no necesitas venir, mañana solicitare un cerrajero. Gracias, Valerius- Se escucho muchísimo más tranquilo al cortar la llamada, Chris subió los peldaños faltantes en el momento justo en que el moreno dio la vuelta; Phitchit se mostró ampliamente sorprendido para luego desviar el rostro al suelo- ¿Que haces aquí? - El suizo en vez de sentirse echado a un lado ante la reacción del menor, solo pudo reparar en su pequeño vientre que sobresalía bajo el suéter amarillo ocre y el abrigo gris que el tailandés llevaba por sobre los hombros- Te pedí que te devolvieras, Chris...

\- Yo... sentí que algo iba mal- Se acercó un poco más, notando como el menor se retraía- ¿Estas bien?- Dijo estirando su mano al rostro del moreno quien dio un ligero salto ante el roce, apartándole.

\- Lo estaré... solo... solo veté, Chris, no es bueno que estés aquí- No lo aguantaría... si el mayor resultaba irse furioso con él, tal como Seung y destruía el poco animo que le quedaba, no podría aguantarlo.

\- Chuu, ¿Como puedo dejarte solo cuando te oyes tan devastado? No viaje solo para hablar por teléfono contigo como todos los días, necesito decirte muchísimas cosas y, por lo visto, tu también... no me mandes a casa, _mon amour-_ Volvió a intentar acariciar el rostro del menor, esta vez, Phitchit se dejo tocar, volteando a verle.

Su mejilla marcada claramente por una mano en un tono rojizo dejando el área inflamada y la pequeña mancha carmín en la nariz del menor hizo la sangre de Christopher hervir hasta lo más profundo de sí. El rostro afligido del mayor provoco una extraña sensación de culpa en Phitchit, un suave murmuro de " _lo siento_ ", predicado en italiano, no hizo nada más que hacer sentir al rubio mucho más inútil. Sus brazos lo envolvieron calidamente teniendo cuidado de no aprisionar demasiado su vientre contra él, Phitchit se permitió apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, escuchando el latir reconfortante de su corazón... no quería llorar, no por Seung... nunca más. Ya había pasado demasiadas veces por aquel escenario en que el coreano reventaba en ira, lo lastimaba echándole la culpa a él por su manera de actuar, luego salia disparado a cualquier parte y cuando Phitchit creía que estaría a salvo de recibir más rabia gratuitamente, Seung volvía... pero esta vez fue diferente. No le permitió volver, así que tampoco le permitiría hacerlo llorar ni hacerlo sentir miserable. No era culpa suya, siempre fue una victima... demasiado enamorado para hacerle caso a sus amigos cuando detectaron las primeras señales de la conducta celopata y agresiva de su pareja.

Creyo que Yuuri exageraba al tener un alfa demasiado predominante, que Valerius se sentía expuesto al ser gamma... Chihoko solía no llevarse bien con otros alfas además de su actitud esquiva con todo el mundo; incluso creyó que Celestino exageraba, pero incluso su entrenador había sido capaz de notarlo. Pensó que él haría a Seung cambiar y que su amor bastaría para que él dejase de hacer aquellas escenas, pero eso jamás sucedió... antes de que se pudiera percatar de todo, ya había buscado nuevos besos y caricias que le hicieran sentir querido y seguro, encontrando a Giacometti.

\- ¿Que tal si entramos? Comienza a helar- Dijo el mayor separándose levemente, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y apoyando el otro en la mejilla lastimada del moreno, dándole un suave beso en aquella zona- Coloquemos un paño frío para que no se hinche más, ni quede un moretón- Phitchit asintió, guiando al suizo a su apartamento. Chris entro notando que la puerta tenia el pestillo saltado tanto en la puerta como en su conexión al umbral, unas cuantas cosas fuera de lugar, desperdigadas por el suelo, el moreno tomo algunos objetos con calma y resto simplemente los pateo bajo la mesa- Chuu...- Phitchit le miró de lado, deteniendose en medio de la sala. Era un apartamento pequeño y acogedor, el mueble de cocina quedaba abierto al salón comedor- Que... ¿Que pasó? - El omega se sentó liberando un gran suspiro y paso sus manos suavemente por su vientre.

\- Seung... Seung vino por la tarde...

\- Lo vi irse, estaba realmente alterado ¿Por que discutieron? - El menor le sonrío para luego mirar su abdomen- ¿No quiere hacerse cargo?

\- Haha, de hecho... estaba eufórico con la idea de ser padre- Dijo el moreno con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada- Desde que publique aquella imagen no dejo de llamarme y enviarme mensajes, le indique que prefería decírselo en persona, así que podría verlo mañana...- Su rostro hasta cierto punto, lució emocionado según Christophe, pero entonces sus cejas se juntaron en un rictus molesto- Pero se emborracho, Seung nunca bebé... se volvió insistente y le deje pasar ¿En que estaba pensando? Me bombardeo en preguntas, sonaba amoroso e incluso sereno, pero estaba levantando un castillo sobre la nada...

\- ¿Le rechazaste?- Preguntó Chris asombrado de que el menor decidiera por si solo ser padre soltero.

\- Nunca... nunca hubo algo que aceptar desde el inicio, Chris- Sus ojos oscuros y brillantes como escarabajos le quedaron viendo con aprensión y susto entre medio- Este bebé no es de Gil-Lee, siempre he estado tan seguro de ello. Que le dijera que no es el padre lo volvió loco- Y lo golpeo.

Abofeteo a Phitchit exigiendo saber quien era el padre entonces ¿Con quien le había engañado? ¿Como fue que lo oculto por tanto tiempo? Los golpes en su rostro se repitieron hasta que el coreano noto que había dado en la nariz del menor más de una vez, haciéndolo sangrar, se apartó para llevarle un paño con que detener la sangre, pensó que Phitchit le seguiría escuchando pero en vez de ello, el moreno se esforzó por echarlo del lugar a patadas y lanzadole cualquier objeto necesario para sacarlo de su apartamento, Seung no invadiría aquel hogar donde había logrado armar su lugar seguro. El tailandés había llamado a los conserjes mientras el alfa golpeaba la puerta descenfrenadamente y llegaron en el momento exacto en que había logrado romper el seguro y tomado violentamente a Phitchit de la muñeca.

Chris escuchó con el estomago revuelto las palabras de Phitchit y más que sentirse de aquella forma por la situación actual, era porque, tras las palabras del menor, se entendía que la escena se había repetido anteriormente, Seung era una pareja agresiva y él nunca lo noto ¿Que clase de amigo era? ¿Que clase de amante era? Siempre atribuyo los moretones de Phitchit a caídas y entrenamiento... como si el moreno fuese tan torpe.

\- ¿Chris? - Phitchit apretó su mano y el suizo se encontró con ojos llorosos ante el omega.

\- Lo siento, Phitchit- Dijo apresurado a abrazarlo, quedando se rodillas frente a él, acomodado entre las piernas del menor, colgado a su cuello mientras él se inclinaba a su agarre- Perdón por no darme cuenta... como ¿Como pude...?

\- Hey, no es tu culpa, ni si quiera yo me di cuenta... fue Yuuri quien me sacó de ahí- Christopher recordaba que Viktor le comento en parte como había sido la ruptura del tailandés con su pareja y como Yuuri Katsuki había parecido capaz de agarrar al otro alfa del cuello si era necesario, extendiendo garras y colmillos con el coreano.

\- Si tan solo... si tan solo fuese un alfa, habría podido notarlo antes- Phitchit frunció el ceño y tomo el rostro del mayor entre sus manos.

\- Si fueses alfa jamás me habría podido refugiar en ti, Chris. Eras la única persona cercana con que finalmente podía respirar... me negaba a la ayuda de Valerius y de Yuuchan, pero por esos dos o tres días en que estábamos reunidos por competiciones, podía ignorar lo que pasaba aquí y aprovecharme de aquella mirada sin prejuicios por como estaban mis feromonas, que solo podías otorgarme tú- Phitchit soltó su cara acariciando suavemente su mejilla para tomar sus manos- Lo lamento por como se dieron las cosas, Chris, más... sé perfectamente que este bebé no es de Seung porque no sucedió nada entre nosotros desde el Skate Canada del año pasado...- Chris sintió su corazón agolparse a su pecho y contuvo la respiración...

\- Quieres decir que...

\- No tienes que hacer ni decir nada, Christophe, sé que fue en gran parte un descuido mio y, lo siento, pero no pude deshacerme de ella aunque significara pausar mi carrera como patinador. No te voy a pedir absolutamente nada, simplemente debías saberlo, correspondía que lo supieras desde mucho antes, pero el miedo fue más potente... no quiero que me odies...

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es un ella?- Phitchit había cubierto su rostro con ambas manos y Chris las aparto suavemente notando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos- ¿Es un ella, Phitchit? ¿Cuantos meses tienes ya?- El moreno pareció sorprendido.

\- Es... una niña, dentro de poco ya tendré siete meses...- El brilló en los ojos del mayor no alcanzo a entenderlo cuando el suizo apoyo su cabeza en el vientre de Phitchit y acaricio suavemente en círculos- Ella... se llamara Mali...- Dijo aguantando los fuegos artificiales que sentía en su pecho.

\- Mali...- Repitió haciéndose la idea en la mente de aquel nombre tan corto y suave. Su bebé de ojos verdes- Lamento aparecer tan tarde, mi niña... pero yo soy tu papá


	28. 26- No es competir

Christopher se había puesto a llorar pidiéndole perdón por no percatarse, por no haber preguntado si quiera, pero Phitchit no podía culparlo por nada, en cambio, simplemente le abrazo y se aguanto las lágrimas de sentirse - al fin- correspondido como se supone que debía ser una pareja. El suizo se veía realmente entusiasmado acariciando suavemente el vientre del moreno tras recostarse ambos en la cama, los hamsters del tailandés comenzaron a hacer ruido en su rueda y juguetes minutos antes.

\- ¿Por que es tan pequeño?- Pregunto intrigado.

\- ¿Te refieres a mi vientre?- El rubio asintió- Bueno... es porque soy omega, no tiene mayor misterio. El cuerpo de un hombre no esta hecho para dar a luz, por más que los omegas existamos, es una exigencia muy grande el quedar embarazados y aun más el parir. Los bebés suelen ser muy pequeños y vulnerables, así que lo más seguro es que Mali pase mínimo dos meses en la clínica antes de que me dejen sostenerla en brazos...

\- Suena bastante agotador...- Phitchit beso la frente del suizo al ver el rictus afligido en su rostro.

\- Me he cuidado bastante bien- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Chuu... sé que... ha sido un proceso estresante y quizá, incluso, doloroso, pero ¿Porqué no me lo contaste desde el principio?- Phitchit se quedo en silencio, haciendo un tanto incomoda la intimidad que ambos habían formado entonces- ¿No... te sientes atraído conmigo?

\- Por favor- Phitchit se río- Si no me hubieses atraído ni si quiera te hubiese besado, Chris ¿Que cosas dices? ¿Acaso hay alguien que en verdad no quiera ceder a tus encantos? - Chris sonrío levemente sin querer quitarle la seriedad a todo el asunto- Pero la verdad es que... ¿Si quiera eramos amigos, Christophe?- La pregunta remeció al rubio.

\- Phitchit, tú y yo...

\- Salíamos a divertirnos en cada competencia en que coincidíamos, tenemos algunas fotos juntos y nos besábamos casi retándonos el uno al otro para encontrar cada vez un lugar más inadecuado para hacerlo alejados del publico... pero ¿Y?

Y

¿Y que más había entre ellos?

No eran nada... compañeros dentro de un deporte donde a pesar de la competitividad era muy sana, las largas temporadas de preparación tras las las temporadas de torneo, mantenían a muchos alejados, era común ver amistades entre los deportistas de ese mismo modo, únicamente en las competencias. Chris se incorporo en la cama, quedo mirando un punto fijo en la habitación.

\- Tras una larga conversación con Valerius comprendí eso... si estaba tan asustado de decirte que había quedado en cinta tras nuestro encuentro ¿Confiaba en ti? - Chris miró al moreno realmente herido con aquella ultima pregunta, que en gran parte, era cierta... él estaba seguro de gustar del tailandés, pero más allá que atracción física ¿Había algo? - Has sido un gran escape a la situación en que me encontraba con Seung, lo siento mucho por involucrarte de esta forma y a tal extremo- Phitchit se inclino a modo de disculpas, Chris se apresuro a enderezarle, no era necesario aquello.

\- Dijiste... Dijiste que no pudiste deshacerte de ella... ¿En serio, pensaste en ello?

\- Claro que si- Respondió tajante y seguro el menor ante los ojos sorprendidos del beta- Estoy en la etapa más ventajosa de mi carrera como patinador, los patrocinios van y vienen, Celestino confía en mi pero requiero esforzarme al cien por ciento en todo lo que pretendo realizar, un bebé que obligaba a pausar todo aquello... y aquí estoy...- Dijo golpeando suavemente en su barriguita.

\- ¿Te arrepentiste al escucharla?- Era usual en las telenovelas o series que los padres determinaran una decisión al escuchar al bebé.

\- No quise escucharla en un inicio... quería huir- La mirada de Phitchit se perdió, el mayor tomo su mano y de repente Phitchit sonrió para él, apretando su agarre- Pero los muchachos han sido realmente geniales conmigo, decidieron apoyarme independiente de que quisiera... Yuuri me llevo a Katsa, la obstetra que me atiende es muy amable y muy linda, por cierto.

\- ¿Por que cambiaste de opinión?

\- Bueno... estoy en la etapa más ventajosa de mi carrera como patinador- Dijo sonriente- Tengo distintos patrocinadores interesados, aun soy bastante joven y tengo un circulo cercano que me apoya en todo... así que ¿Porqué no? Si soy sincero... siempre me preocupaba quedar embarazado con Seung porque no tenia seguridad de como irían las cosas, pero ya no estaba con Seung, así que solo era decisión mía...

\- ¿Y si él hubiese aceptado hacerse responsable? - Phitchit quedo mirando a Chris con mirada sería.

\- Tu cuestionario comienza a molestarme, así que diré solo una cosa... Somos yo y Mali- Chris se quedo mirando al menor recostarse dándole la espalda, él se reclino en el colchón y tras unos segundos se giro hacia el lado, pasando el brazo por sobre el tailandés, alcanzando su mano.

\- Una ultima pregunta, Chu... ¿Podríamos ser nosotros dos y Mali?- El menor se encogió, Chris apoyo su frente en la nuca del moreno- Me gustas Phitchit... lamento no haberlo dicho antes, supongo que mi miedo a Seung era más grande... la inseguridad conmigo mismo para estar con alguien como tú... lo siento, por favor, déjame cuidar de Mali...

\- No es tan facil, pero supongo... que puede ser- Si algo no pensaba escuchar Phitchit, en su vida, era que Christophe Giacometti, podía sentirse inseguro respecto a si mismo.

  
Viktor se había quedado dormido y Yuuri aprovechó de ir a tomar una ducha, tenía el cuerpo acalambrado y se sentía fatigado. Tras salir del agua se quedó sentado en el retrete con la toalla en la cabeza pensando en cómo decirle a Viktor sobre su subgénero ¿En verdad era tan importante?

 **Yura** _< < ¿Todo bien?>>_

Yuuri quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular, tenía una sensación de nervios de parte del menor alojándose en su pecho, así que acarició suavemente el lugar donde estaría su marca, respirando con tranquilidad.

_< <Excelente, solo me faltas tú >>_

Volvió al dormitorio observando a Viktor dormir, era irreal que incluso dormido se viera tan perfecto. Acarició su cabello y tomó de su bolso la dosis supresora que era debida antes de dormir y se recostó junto a él.

Se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, acostumbrado a su rutina con Plisetsky, no quiso correr las cortinas, pero si llamo a servicio a la habitación para pedir desayuno. Sus feromonas estaban por todos lados, café achocolatado y almendras... Mari solía molestarlo con que debía montar una cafetería para pasar desapercibido. Recibió el carrito de servicio al cuarto dejando las bandejas en el pequeño mesón de la cocina, no destapó los platos para que no perdiesen calor, pero si se sirvió una taza de café.

\- Viktor...- Intentó despertar al mayor, el ruso emitió un ruido quejándose y se dio vuelta- Ya, Viktor, despierta, pedí el desayuno- Viktor le miró con ojos entrecerrados y sonrió, arrastrándolo en un abrazo hacia la cama, cayendo recostado sobre él.

\- Buenos días, Yuu~ri - El mayor besó su mejilla largo rato- Quiero despertar así más días- Yuuri miró sonrojado el rostro feliz del ruso.

\- Vamos a desayunar, Vitenka- Susurro en su oído... y fue entregarse en bandeja de plata. El mayor abrió los ojos con sus mejillas encendidas en un tono durazno rojizo que Yuuri notó hermoso en sus mejillas blancas, entonces lo besó con desespero, obligándole a abrir la boca usando sus dedos, tomando su lengua y sus labios para si- Aah... Viktor- El platinado deshizo el nudo de la bata que el menor llevaba consigo y deslizó su mano por sobre el abdomen del menor- Vi... Vitya... ya- Viktor se separó haciendo un puchero- No estoy en contra de repetir ¿Pero podemos comer primero? Estoy fatigado, seguro tú también y el desayuno de enfriará si nos entusiasmamos antes...

\- Todos los puntos a tu favor...

Comieron juntos, realmente cómodos con la presencia del otro, Yuuri intentó en varias ocaciones decirle a Viktor sobre si mismo, pero se retractaba a penas la idea cruzaba por su mente.

Cuando el ruso entró al baño para tomar una ducha, Yuuri se sintió extraño... nunca había estado tan nervioso, quizá cuando debió presentarse con los accionistas de su padre para aceptar la delegación de Katsa podría considerarse un nivel similar de estrés, pero no tenía razón para que fuese así ¿Verdad? Viktor era alguien que le escuchaba y se esforzaba por mantener una relación con él aún a la distancia, lo mensajeaba cuando no podían tener videollamadas, eso significaba que había real interés... pero en Rusia hablar de subgéneros era realmente limitado, si un delta o un gamma no eran reconocidos, mucho menos alguien musa.

Viktor salió del baño encontrándose con Yuuri de espaldas a él aún en el mesón de desayuno, había colocado los platos de vuelta en las bandejas y solo le quedaba algo de café, pero el olor en el cuarto era distinto... se acercó más a él y olfateó con disimulo, era un olor a mazapán que ya había sentido durante la noche.

\- Yuuri- Dijo desde atrás, haciendo que el menor se erizara - ¿Estas saliendo con algún omega?

\- ¿Eh?- El azabache se sintió acelerado ¿Tendría la esencia de Yuri Plisetsky con él? No lo había marcado y estaba seguro de que el aroma del rubio no había quedado en su cuerpo o su ropa antes de salir al estudio de danza el día anterior.

\- Hueles dulce... como ¿Almendras? - Viktor inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa apretada- Esta bien si es...

\- Soy yo- Viktor se quedó mirando a Yuuri un par de segundos antes de voltear con el seño fruncido hacia el cuarto- Vitya...

\- Debí parecer un idiota, obvio que está en ti ¿Porque no estarías con alguien más estando yo tan lejos?- Hablaba en su tono de voz usual, no parecía exaltado, pero si dolido- ¿Si te gusto, al menos, Yuuri?

\- Claro que si ¿Que pregunta es esa? Vitya no estás entendiendo nada- Yuuri se acercó al mayor con lentitud, tomando su rostro entre las manos... estaba claro que no podría contarle de Yura, ya era complicado el simplemente sentir el olor omega propio de Yuuri, Viktor no aceptaría que estuviese con alguien más. Besó sus mejillas, dejando su rostro a una distancia muy cercana- Soy yo... es mi olor- Los ojos de Viktor se entrecerraron dolidos.

\- Que mal mentiroso... no puedo culparte por desear a aún omega...- El aroma se intensificó, todo el cuarto comenzó a oler a almendras, era suave y empalagoso, pero al mismo tiempo arrapante. Su mirada se fijó en la del Japonés, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo tenso.

\- Soy musa... tengo ambos instintos, Viktor, alfa y omega, mantengo ambos. Últimamente deje de suprimir mi alfa e intento hacer lo mismo con mi omega... necesitaba decírtelo y, de hecho, planeaba hacerlo hoy... yo... perdón por no decirlo antes, supongo- Yuuri se abrazo a sí mismo esperando alguna reacción del ruso, los ojos azules del mayor estaban fijos en el suelo.

Yuuri Katsuki era alfa y omega ¿Habría creído en ello si se lo hubiera dicho antes? No. Más ahora, era un escenario distinto, pues extrañamente, se lo había planteado a sí mismo. Salir del baño para sentir con plenitud todos los olores ambiente gracias a la limpieza que generaba el vapor de agua nunca se había sentido tan gratificante. Se sentó en la cama procesando sus emociones, aún con el cabello mojado y en bata.

El nipón observó nervioso la reacción del mayor, Viktor se sentó en la cama y el hizo lo mismo, considerablemente alejado de él.

\- ¿Yuuri? - El menor lo miró con ojos asustados, Viktor se lamentó en si mismo generar aquella reacción- Como... ¿Como es ser musa?

\- No sabría contestar eso- Respondió en un tono apagado- No tengo a que compararlo, siempre ha sido ser yo- Viktor notó lo errado de su pregunta y de su conducta, acercándose al menor para tomar su mano.

\- Perdón... es algo nuevo, para mi- Intentar excusarse se sentía demasiado básico e irrelevante, ¿Como alegas ignorancia en una época en donde había acceso casi ilimitado a la información? Más eso era... completamente ignorante de la condición de Yuuri, así como de otros miles deltas y gammas. Que Michelle Crispino, su propio médico, le dijera ser delta no fue motivo para averiguar sobre él, ahora se sentía estúpido e irresponsable, ya que habiendo leído si quiera un poco de las diferencias de los subgéneros, quizá no se encontraría en ese aprieto.

\- Esta bien... mucha gente no tiene idea de que existe algo como yo... una persona con ambos instintos- Yuuri se encogió y Viktor le obligó a mirarle.

\- Explícame... he oído de ello, pero jamás me he informado al respecto, es falta mía, claro está, pero dime lo que tenga que saber. Nada de lo que me cuentes debería influir, siempre te he conocido siendo musa, no es como si me hubieras engañado.

Yuuri le explicó varias cosas lentamente, aceptando sus preguntas y algunas contestadas entre risas, Viktor se sorprendió de algunos razgos, como el que su alfa se hiciera más poderoso por tener un omega bajo su cuidado aunque perteneciera a si mismo. Comprendió entonces porque Yuuri tenía todos los factores alfa: voz, colmillos y garras; Viktor solo poseía su voz, que no controlaba, y colmillos que sobresalían rara vez cuando se acostaba con un omega, jamás por propio instinto. Lo miraba maravillado... Yuuri en verdad era una caja de sorpresas.

\- Entonces... ¿Que era tu destinado? - Yuuri le miró sorprendido- Asumo que puedes tener alfa y omega contigo verdad ¿Es extraño tener dos destinados? - Yuuri asintió- Un amigo en suiza, Masumi, es omega y tiene un lazo con un delta y un alfa... me pareció una locura cuando lo oí, pero lo he visto, en serio se quieren y se protegen... creo que si fuera yo, saldría corriendo- Dijo entre una risa que a Yuuri le hizo revolver el estómago.

\- ¿Te asusta compartir el amor de alguien?- Viktor levantó la mirada y apretó la mano de Yuuri.

\- Me asusta ser desplazado- Admitió- Ser el último en la fila, a quien le den lo que sobra... no podría...

\- ¿Aunque te prometieran un amor recíproco y equitativo? No siempre "se ama más" a alguien, simplemente se congenia mejor esporádicamente con ciertas personas, no significa que me hayas comenzado a caer mal o que te quiera menos- Viktor miraba al menor realmente atento, pero le costaba visualizar un escenario así.

Durante su infancia, lidió con su padre y hermanos mayores, todos alfa, Noah y Kieran eran gemelos así que pocas veces prestaban atención a Viktor, que además era siete años menor a ellos, su padre se dedicó a potenciar la imagen de esos dos dado a su fácil desplante y presencia, Viktor en cambio siempre lucia demasiado tranquilo y delicado. Ivan Nikiforov era un gran empresario de Rusia, dedicado al negocio de combustibles, por alguna razón, y gracias a Gemma, la madre de Viktor, Iván conocía a Yakov Feltsman, y cuando se hartó de tener que contratar personal solo para Viktor, ya que él y sus hijos mayores pasaban de viajes de negocios, le dio al viejo beta la tutoría legal de su cachorro más pequeño a la edad de nueve años, antes de eso Viktor ya se encontraba patinando bajo su tutela hace dos años.

Jamás creyó que su padre se desharía de él tan rápido, pero se sobrepuso con rapidez y dedicó su vida al hielo. Ahora aquel camino estaba por acabarse, si quería seguir rodeando las pistas debía demostrar que podía entrenar a otros o al menor coreografías dignamente como lo había logrado con Yuri Plisetsky en su año debut, pero aquella rutina había cansado su propia tumba... Yuri era la siguiente estrella del patinaje, era una lástima que los monstruos de los medios lo hubiesen reducido tanto.

\- El amor no se trata de dar "lugares" no hay puestos a reclamar, no se ama más o menos, hay amores diferentes, que se expresan distinto, algunos te hacen sentir mejor que otros... Yo quisiera sentirme pleno con mis dos amores...- Dijo Yuuri en un tono calmo y tímido.

\- Tienes dos destinados- Dijo Viktor, pero Yuuri le sonrió suavemente.

\- Amo a dos personas- Sus ojos rasgados brillaron con algarabía unos segundos- Y las dos son maravillosas e increíbles personas, pero no sé si sea lo correcto estar con ambos- Viktor ladeó la cabeza y Yuuri acarició su cabello- Deberíamos secarlo antes de que enfermes, Vitya- Le indicó al mayor llenado a buscar el secador que se encontraba en el baño.

\- Yuuri... - El menor se asomó desde el baño- ¿Porque no sería correcto?- Viktor necesitaba todas las respuestas necesarias respecto a Yuuri y lo que sentía.

\- Creo... que tenerlos junto a mi solo les causaría inseguridad y tristeza, al menos por ahora - Viktor se acercó al menos con un puchero, Yuuri depositó un suave beso en sus labios haciendo sentarse en el taburete en el baño para secar su cabello.

\- ¿Puedo estar contigo mientras tanto? - Yuuri inclinó la cabeza en interrogación.

\- ¿Mientras tanto? - Viktor se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, Yuuri se agachó para alcanzar sus ojos.

\- Tú... quieres saber si pueden convivir tranquilamente ¿Verdad?- Masumi hizo algo similar antes de presentarle al delta su compañero alfa- ¿Puedo estar contigo mientras te aseguras de ello?

\- Tú ya estás conmigo, Viktor- El sonrojo del mayor fue reafirmado por un nuevo beso.

No podría decirle todo a Viktor de una sola vez, no quería herirlo o hacerlo sentir menos respecto a Yura. Si las cosas no se daban, podría simplemente dispensar de Viktor, aunque le dolerá el corazón y su alfa se retorciera en angustia.

Ver a Yuuri bailar era casi mágico, Viktor sabía de la historia de la Sílfide, pero la interpretación de Yuuri le sobrecogía ¿Como era posible que James, un simple mortal, pensara verdaderamente en atrapar un espíritu del aire? Se sintió impotente al ver a Yuuri sufrir bajo el velo, aún cuando fuera falso, y celoso del beso que compartió con el otro bailarín, aunque fuera actuación.

Cuando el show acabo no tuvo dudas en ovacionar de pie, todo el teatro lo hizo. Luego de que el elenco se presentó completo en el escenario para reverenciar al público, el muchacho que interpretó a James salió a entregarle flores a todas las chicas del elenco. Viktor se fijó en que Minako le entregaba una a Yuuri.

Espero fuera del teatro, bajo la luz de un farol en la acera, a que Yuuri saliera, no fue sorpresa verlo salir con Plisetsky, pero si el que saliera de ahí rodeándole con un brazo y entregándole la rosa a él. Envidiaba lo cerca que ambos solían estar, siempre que se encontraban juntos era igual. El rubio advirtió su presencia más no dijo nada al mayor, Yuuri siguió abrazado a él mientras que el omega de hablaba, de la nada Yuuri le dio intenso beso en la frente al menor para luego entregarle un juego de llaves. Chihoko salió a las prisas del teatro y se abalanzó sobre él nipon alcanzando a ver a Viktor.

\- ¡Eh, Nikiforov!- Le gritó. Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, el cuadro de Yuuri con su ex y con Yuti Plisetsky, a quien sabía le gustaba su entrenador, no le hacía gracia alguna- ¿Vamos a beber algo? - Viktor amplio los ojos al ver llegar a Valerius Evans y Minako Okukawa sumarse al grupo. Se acercó cabizbajo pensando que podría robarse a Yuuri aquella noche, más parecía que todos tenían un plan distinto para el japonés aquella noche.

\- No puedo beber, pero ¿Puedo sumarme?- Phitchit Chulanont apareció con nada menos que Christopher a su espalda, manteniendo una mano junto su hombro, como impidiendo que se alejara mucho de él.

\- ¿Como puedes preguntar eso? Siempre estás en todo- Le contesto Evans.

\- Si Phitchit va, entonces yo lo llevo en el auto, tú eres un peligro ambulante- Le soltó Yuri al diseñador, quien exageró una cara de ofendido.

Yuuri se acercó a Viktor, que seguía alejado del grupo y tomó su mano, arrastrando al platinado junto a él.

La velada fue agradable y fue algo nuevo ver a Yuuri compartir con los suyos, verlo ser tímido incluso con sus amigos hacia que Viktor se preocupara un poco menos por cómo era estando con él, ya que en su momento, pensó que el menor era así porque quizá lo hacía sentir incómodo.

\- ¿Estarás bien llevándotelo? - Preguntó Chris al ver a su mejor amigo más vivaz de lo normal bailando con Valerius.

\- Si, no es primera vez que lo enfrento borracho- Admitió con una media sonrisa- Ademas Phitchit ya está muy cansado y no es bueno que se desvele, me alegra que hayan podido hablar las cosas, veo que están en buenos términos ¿No?- Chris sonrió con calidez.

\- Intentaré que sea aún mejor- Le contestó al nipón- Bien, entonces tú te llevas a tu maestra, Valerius y Viktor.

\- Si, lleva a Chihoko junto a Yura, se quedará en mi casa y ya tiene prácticamente su propia rutina, así que no hay problema- Chris asintió, Yuuri le pasó las llaves del auto de Chihoko.

Yuuri se acercó al omega ruso y besó su frente y mejillas, Yuri estaba evidentemente con tragos de más, el rubio se aferró a su cuello en cuanto al mayor se sentó junto a él y se quedaron observando a Viktor, Chihoko y Valerius bailando en la pista, estaban animados, pero el club ya estaba por cerrar y a Yuuri no se le hacía buena idea quedarse hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, se alegraba de no haber bebido alcohol a pesar de que incluso su maestra le animó a hacerlo, no habría podido lidiar con Viktor y Yuri en un mismo espacio estando ebrios, el rubio estaba abrazado a él melosamente mientras que Viktor bailaba envidiablemente junto a Chihoko en un costado de la pista.

Misutani resulto muchísimo más agradable de lo que pensaba, tenia un humor un tanto cruel y era directa, un tanto extraño siendo japonesa, pero era eso exactamente lo que la hacia interesante. Se volteo para ver a un embelesado Yuuri mirarle desde la mesa con Plisetsky colgado a su cuello, extrañamente no le molesto aquel recuadro, tomo de la mano a Chihoko para volver a la mesa, el piso parecía tambalearse... no recordaba haber bebido tanto. 

Jamás se había sentido tan desagradado con alguien tras notar la mirada de Yuri en él, para luego tomar el rostro del japones y darle un beso. 

¿Que pasaba?

Yuuri le respondió. 

Fue por segundos, pero vio a Katsuki responderle el beso al omega antes de empujarlo hacia atrás y retarlo, pero Plisetsky sonrió entretenido. Christophe llego con la chaqueta puesta y con expresión divertida al ver la escena. Yuri le reclamaba a su entrenador en japones, Viktor no lograba seguirle el ritmo a la conversación, no importaba que se dijeran, estaba demasiado dolido. Yuuri le indico que él los llevaría en al auto, así que iria a dejar al rubio al auto con Chihoko. Se quedo junto a Minako casi quedándose dormida en la mesa aferrada a un vaso, Valerius llego a sentarse, desparramándose en el asiento y quitandole el vaso a la bailarina para beber lo que quedaba en el recipiente de vidrio. 

\- Vi tu reacción, en serio vales oro- Valerius le miraba con ojos picaros, tenia la camisa abierta hasta el pecho y el cabello cobrizo caía en bucles desordenados luego de que se desatara la coleta con que iba- No sacas nada poniéndote celoso de Yura...

\- Mmm, se bien que le gusta Yuuri, ese no es el problema- Dijo tranquilo. 

\- _Ojala fuese simplemente gustarse_ \- Viktor no entendía italiano, así que no valía la pena molestarse por intentar entender al diseñador- Si te sientes inseguro por la respuesta de Yuuri, estas perdido- El platinado levanto la mirada, el colorín noto la molestia en al mayor, pero no le dio importancia- No alejara a Yura, convive con ello... 

\- ¿Tú compartirías?- Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y llena de sarcasmo.

\- Oh, ya lo he hecho- La sonrisa burlona del contrario provoco un millón de preguntas en Viktor, partiendo por si se refería a compartir a Yuuri- Diste en la palabra clave, compartir... ¿Crees poder compartir el amor de alguien?- Viktor iba a responder cuando el azabache llego junto a ellos- ¡Yuuri!- El colorín se abalanzo sobre el nipón tomandose de su cintura, el platinado no pudo evitar notar el que Yuuri no se estremacia al contacto de Valerius en aquella zona ¿Sería porque era omega?

\- Ah, Val, vamos... no estas tan ebrio, no me engañas- El colorin le hizo un puchero.

\- Que aburrido...- Alegó Valerius. 

\- Lleva a Minako, yo ayudare a Viktor... 

Dicho eso, se encaminaron al auto del japones, Viktor no estaba tan ebrio pero si caminaba ladeándose, así que el menor se tomo se la cintura y paso uno se sus brazos por sobre su cuello para hacer que el mayor se aferrara a él. El aire frío se sintió bien en el rostro tras haber estado bailando dentro del club. 

Condujo tranquilo hasta el departamento de Valerius, cuando el menor se bajo y ayudo al colorín a sacar a su maestra del auto, Viktor a punto de quedarse dormido, tomo su mano. 

\- Yuuri...- El azabache levanto la mirada notando la somnolencia del mayor- ¿Puedo compartirte?- No supo que decir, cerro la puerta del auto y puso los seguros aún sintiéndose algo perdido, volteo a mirar hacia su auto blanco antes de subir al ascensor cargando junto a Valerius a su maestra. 

\- Después me lo agradeces- Soltó el colorín. 


	29. 27- Oscuridad y Estrellas

Viktor regresó a Rusia con una amarga sensación en él... Se planteó pedirle a Yuuri salir seriamente, aún con la distancia, pero el japonés se adelantó.

\- Mantengamos esto, tal y cómo está- Viktor se quedó conteniendo el aire- Escucha... yo... estoy en una relación con alguien más, alguien a quien amo- Traicionado, así se sintió ¿Era un segundo plato?- Sabe que me gustas y lo mucho que ansío estar contigo, pero tú no estás listo para algo como ello... no podrías estar conmigo mientras yo estoy con él ¿Verdad? Ni si quiera sé si está bien hacer esto- Dijo observándole a él indicando con sus manos la cama- Sin habértelo dicho desde antes- Yuuri sentía fuego en su pecho, desarmándolo por completo y haciéndolo querer huir, exponerse así era doloroso- Lo siento- Otro hombre... Yuuri estaba en una relación con otro sujeto ¿Sería un alfa o un omega? Si fuese un omega sería fácil hacerlo público, después de todo, el mundo completo consideraba a Katsuki Yuuri un alfa poderoso... así que un alfa...

\- Bien- Dijo secamente antes de tomar a Yuuri por sorpresa y robarle un beso posesivo e intimidante- Supongo... que podré aguantar un tiempo más jugar así - Los ojos celestes del mayor se clavaron en los de él exigiendo atención- Hasta poder tomarte por completo mío- Yuuri gimió lastimosamente antes de que Viktor volviera a besarle.

Nikiforov no entendía, no había forma de que fuese completamente de él, Yuuri no dejaría a Yura, y el cierre del mayor a el poliamor que Yuuri experimentaba, le dolía en lo más profundo al japonés, que veía entrecerrarse aquella puerta.

Tomar a Yuuri una última vez antes de irse se sintió extraño, lo había vuelto a ver bailar y aunque aquella vez no hubo alcohol en su sangre, volvió a preguntarse lastimosamente si podía compartir a Yuuri, diciéndolo en voz alta en medio del acto, el japonés le había respondido en su idioma y Viktor fue incapaz de descifrar que había dicho en medio del calor y sus jadeos constantes, tenia sus manos firmes en las caderas del menor y sus manos recorrían con adoración la curva de su cintura, tallando aquellas finas cicatrices, Yuuri ya no se apartaba bruscamente a su tacto. La primera vez que Yuuri lo hizo suyo, supo inmediatamente que no bastaría presentarse como la leyenda del hielo y como quizá el pretendiente con más fama que pudiese tener el azabache, porque Yuuri no estaba sumergido en ese tipo de ambiente... sería un movimiento que le permitiría desarmar a alguien estando en Rusia, pero el nipón vivía en la libertad que le daba el mundo, el arte y el modelaje.

Se aferro a su pecho, exigiendo que Yuuri enderezara su posición, lamiendo su cuello acabo corriéndose mucho antes que el azabache mientras mordía el hombro del menor. Sorprendido por haber eyaculado antes, Viktor se disculpo llevándose el cabello hacia atrás.

\- No hay nada por lo que disculparse- Yuuri lo empujo bajo él, obligandole a recostarse, abriendo sus piernas lentamente guiando sus manos hasta su entrada- Puedo divertirme mucho más, si me dejas... - El color vino se aquellos ojos esperaban una confirmación.

\- Todo tuyo- " _Siempre_ " contuvo.

Pasó la noche en el hotel.

Viktor fue consciente que era la primera vez que despertaba junto a alguien y se le hacia terriblemente dolorosa la idea de levantarse para que al día siguiente, ya no estuviese más. Daría el mundo, sus patines, sus medallas, por despertar cada día junto a Yuuri de esa misma forma... pero era otro el afortunado... otra persona tenia sus labios cada día, disfrutaba de sus caricias y de la bendición de aquellos ojos chocolate fijándose en como se mueve, como habla para él; pero por esa mañana, por aquel corto periodo de tiempo, era suyo.

Casi como una suplica, el platinado le pidió quedarse junto a él aquella mañana, hasta tener que abordar el avión por la tarde y Yuuri, disculpándose con el rubio y encargándole el entrenamiento a Chihoko, se quedó. Poder ser rodeado de los besos de Viktor y que sus manos, calientes, grandes y tersas, amasaran cada curva, se imprimieran en su espalda y descansaran delicadas sobre su pecho mientras el mayor dormía acunado en sus brazos, era una maravilla. Más la molestia que sentía de saber estar relegando a Yura, le provocaba una incomoda sensación en la boca del estomago.

No podía hacer eso. No estaba bien.

Acabaría dañando a ambos si no expresaba lo que sentía, así que habló... le dijo a Viktor, a grandes rasgos, que estaba con alguien más. Creyó que había entendido, que el ruso al decir "bien" pasaba de tener que aguantarle estar en una relación con alguien más, no obstante, cuando vio al platinado cruzar la seguridad hacia el pasillo de abordaje del avión, pudo ver su mirada romperse y apretar sus puños.

No sabia que dirección tomar cuando se trataba de Viktor.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Yuri se levanto rápido de la caída pero Chihoko se acerco a la barrera hasta quedar casi colgando de la misma, el rubio tenia una expresión preocupada.

\- Si... creó que Yuuri se sintió triste de despedir al calvo- Menciono tocándose el pecho he intentando sonar despreocupado... de cierta forma entendía la pena del nipón, aún así no dejaba de dolerle un poco. Le dolía en el ego, había entendido eso hace poco, se sentía insuficiente... un omega no puede suplir la necesidad de un alfa, no importaba cuando amor hubiera y, aún más importante, no podría sobreponerse a ese lazo de destinados que ambos habían reconocido en algún momento, porqué sí, Yuri Plisetsky sabia perfectamente que diez años atrás Viktor había sentido aquel lazo, pero no alcanzo a reconocer a la otra persona... eso lo había hundido en un estado depresivo durante semanas, el platinado tuvo que ser llevado a rastras por Yakov de vuelta a entrenar. Plisetsky aun estaba en junior, pero luego de que el beta cancelara su entrenamiento por cuidar del atarantado de Viktor, se había enterado- No me gusta sentirlo así...

\- ¿Con alguien más?- Preguntó inquisitiva la alfa alcanzándole una toalla.

\- Triste- Determino Yuri, moviéndose a la salida de la pista de hielo.

\- Hey, aún no hemos terminado, quiero ver tu programa libre- Le indico la mayor corriendo a la barrera y empujándolo dentro suavemente con una mano- No te frenarás por Yuuri, él sigue su camino tal y como debe, hazlo tú también- Yuri frunció el ceño.

\- Sé que esta ansioso, al menos déjame llamarle- Pidió el omega, pero Chihoko no se movió.

\- ¿Si sientes a Yuuri llorar, abandonarías una competencia?- La mirada amenazante de Chihoko le hizo retroceder- Escucha Plisetsky, cuando estas en el hielo no se trata de tu relación con él, no importa si esta lejos o aquí mismo junto a la barrera, mientras lleves esos patines, más allá de representar a un país, eres tú ¿Qué quieres mostrarle al mundo? ¿Le darás la razón a los idiotas de tu federación, mostrando un omega demasiado sensible como para seguir en carrera? Porqué lo que yo creo, es que debes mostrar ser la misma bestia que en este preciso momento me esta sacando los dientes- Una sonrisa altanera se dibujo en los labios de la modelo- Como si tuvieses oportunidad... solo eres un cachorro aún, Yuri- Chihoko le quito la toalla del cuello de un solo tirón, Yura solo había extendido sus colmillos en dos ocasiones... de más pequeño, al sorprender a Samuel golpeando a Boris y ahora ante Chihoko, por impedirle contactar a Yuuri- Ahora, tú programa libre...

\- Chihoko...

\- Si te sirve de algo, si Yuuri ve que no puede avanzar con Viktor, lo dejará...

\- ¿Como puedes saber eso?- Quiso tragarse sus palabras, la modelo apretó los labios dándole una mirada entrecerrada y dolida, volviendo a las bancas.

Verla todos los días y actuar con tanta naturalidad cerca de Yuuri le hacia olvidar fácilmente el hecho de que ellos alguna vez fueron pareja... que incluso habían pensado en matrimonio, Valerius perdió una apuesta en ello con Phitchit. Se dirigió al centro de la pista esperando a que sonara la música, sin protestar, en vez de eso se esforzó por respirar tranquilo y enviarle esa calma a su destinado, intentando no llevar su mirada hasta Chihoko, porqué, de alguna manera, se sintió mal.

*

Yuuri estaba en el estudio de danza junto a Minako tras haber dejado el aeropuerto, platicando sobre la siguiente semana de presentaciones... en serio quería viajar a japón, más las apretada agenda le mostraba que a penas estarían unos días si lograba viajar, entonces, como si el mundo conspirara en su contra, un correo de la FFKK se abrió paso entre las notificaciones de su celular. 

Cada vez odiaba más a Gobulev, tenia su aroma a cedrón pegado en la nariz a penas leía su detestable apellido y su cara se visualizaba en su mente, aunque estaba consiente de que no era el único dentro de la federación, o incluso dentro de Rusia, intentando perjudicar a Yuri Plisetsky, toda su impotencia y resentimiento iban a la imagen de ese alfa.

Disculpándose con Minako, condujo lo más rápido posible hasta el edificio central de Valkir, la recepcionista se vio aturdida cuando Yuuri camino directo al ascensor ignorándola monumentalmente y digitar el código personal de su jefe. Valerius estaba lanzando dardos sobre una diana mientras estaba en una llamada con algunos asesores con sede en Los Ángeles, Yuuri entró despotricando en todos los idiomas que conocía, el colorin se apoyo en el escritorio viendo con gracia como su amigo se paseaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, esperando a que el nipón se calmara en algún momento, indicándole a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Tengo razón verdad?- Dijo Yuuri mirándolo intensamente esperando aprobación.

\- Llegaste rezongando en cuanto idioma se te ocurrió ¿En serio crees que te seguí el hilo?- Valerius se había sentado tras su escritorio- No, mi amor, así que parte desde el principio. Me hiciste cortar una llama al otro lado del país, así que has que valga la pena...

\- Invalidaron los trajes- Escupió de una sola vez. Valerius cambio su expresión inmediatamente- Tendremos que usar la segunda versión- Se habían adelantado a aquella situación, sobre todo con el traje del programa corto que imitaba la media falda que utilizo Viktor en 2014 retomando un traje de su época junior para su rutina "Eros", pero tras enviar las fotos preliminares y los dibujos del modelo, la federación había dado visto bueno- Indicaron que la revisión consto de menos tiempo del requerido y actualmente en una segunda pasada, el traje infringe normas de su visualización omega- La FFKK tenia su propio reglamento cuando se trataba de deportistas omegas, porque, aunque les habían "abierto" la posibilidad a trabajar en ello, no querían tener omegas deportistas de élite, a menos que fuesen de la élite millonaria del país, así que el cuerpo de los omegas era censurado casi por completo, dejandoles libertad únicamente si llegaban a tener rutina de exhibición... por eso Welcome to the Madness fue tan iconica. Yuri les había escupido en la cara, jugando su propio juego con sus absurdas reglas, les había ganado y hecho mofa de ello.

\- ¿Tienen idea de cuanto me toma colocar pedrería en esos trajes?- Valerius se levanto del asiento arrugando un papel en la mano- ¿Lombardia es en cuanto, tres semanas?- Yuuri asintió- Bien, bien, bien... bien... calma Evans, eres un genio ¿Verdad?- Se hablaba a si mismo- Déjamelo a mi, Yuuchan, aunque por su puesto que voy a cobrarte, lo tendré listo. Hicieron esto personal ¿Como pueden enviar el trabajo de un diseñador al caño sin decir nada más?

\- Lo sé, no me di el trabajo de responder nada ni de preguntar por reposición del presupuesto, me tienen agotado y molesto, si no es por Ivanna que me adelanta cada golpe, esto sería una cacería- Valerius se acercó al japonés ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Que hay de ese sujeto alfa de la federación?- Con solo preguntarlo, el rostro de Yuuri se deformó en una expresión de asco, así que el diseñador asumió que seguía acosándole- Debes mantenerte lejos de él...

\- Como si quisiera tenerlo cerca...

El japones ayudo a su amigo a arreglar detalles que debían asegurar si querían tener el traje en menos de dos semanas, pues Valerius hacia el trabajo de manera manual.

\- Haré de Yurio un rey de la noche y la devastación, se arrepentirán de haberme pasado a llevar de esta forma, no pueden botar un trabajo de meses- En serio estaba molesto- Jamás había estado tan inspirado, Yuuchan... si quieren bailar, bailemos.

No había sido consciente de lo cerca que estaba todo de comenzar hasta que la ISU envió a Yuuri las credenciales y citaciones correspondientes para el Trofeo de Lombardia, del 14 al 18 de Septiembre a su propio correo de contacto... por "motivos desconocidos" la documentación no había llegado al japonés por parte de la FFKK y fue el mismo Yakov el que dio aviso a los representantes de la ISU que Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba aun sin los pases correspondientes.

Valerius y Yuuri llenaron sus instagrams de fotografías preparándose para el inicio de temporada, Yura en cambio colocaba imágenes más relajadas y casi hogareñas donde dejaba descansar el peso de los preparativos en su entrenador. Phitchit subió algunas fotos con el menor en su casa con el hatshtag #teamomega que comenzaba a hacer bulla en las redes luego de que el moreno lo comenzara a utilizar incluso cuando estaba únicamente con Katsuki, las especulaciones en redes no se hicieron esperar.

Para cuando aterrizaron en Italia el 11 de Septiembre, una gran fanaticada les esperaba en el aeropuerto, Yuuri se sorprendió de algunas fotografías que tenían las chicas del fan club de Yuri donde aparecían en escenas bastante comprometedoras, sin mencionar los fanarts, más lejos de retraerlo, Yuuri tomo la mano del rubio para guiarlo por el aeropuerto provocando una ola de gritos que eclipso a otros patinadores que llegaron a la misma hora. Yuri se veía despierto y vibrante con aquel recibimiento, sus ojos saltaban entre la multitud que llamaba por él, transmitiendo aquella emoción al mayor... era energizante.

El primer día se quedaron en el hotel, observando en televisión el Autum Classic de Canadá que se encontraba cerrando ese mismo día. Disfrutó de consentir a Yura antes de salir a compartir con otros patinadores que también habían llegado al mismo hotel, entre ellos Klaus Zimmerman, representante de Alemania y Kathia Zewick de Ucrania.

Al día siguiente al llegar al estadio, Yuuri mantuvo su atención únicamente en Yura todo el tiempo, no prestó atención a su teléfono ni a las miradas de los demás. Se presento completamente de negro con una corbata satinada color bronce con un bordado barroco en su extremo, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y sacó negro con solapas de terciopelo. En su cuello colgaba orgullosamente el gafete de la FFKK que mantenía el reverso con sus datos en blanco.

Se reunió con el equipo ruso tras evitar a la prensa y a los fanáticos a la entrada del recinto y aunque Yuri se mostraba tranquilo, el nipón podía sentir la tensión alrededor del rubio. Viktor le miraba de reojo.

Era interesante ver el cambio de Yuuri. Viktor había visto lo simple y despreocupado que podía llegar a verse el japonés, sin embargo ahora era una fiera... cualquiera que lo viese podría visualizar lo estricto y tenaz que podría ser el azabache.

Además brillaba, verlo hipnotizaba... o eso sentía Viktor.

Cuando por fin logró cruzar su mirada con el nipón pudo ver como esta se suavizaba al curvar sus labios en una sonrisa para el albino, eso lo calmó. Viktor no era de ponerse nervioso antes de salir a la pista, jamás le sucedió, pero el que está temporada fuese su ultima, ponía un gran peso en sus hombros; exhalo hasta vacíar sus pulmones, el primer patinador ya había entrado a la pista, Viktor iría después, Plisetsky debería esperar otros seis patinadores para salir... estaba al ultimo. Una caricia en su espalda le hizo dar un respingo.

\- Yuuri- Su voz sonó conmovida y llena de anhelo, no podía dejar de ser evidente cuando se trataba del japonés.

\- Creo que nunca te había visto tan tenso antes de salir- Yuuri coloco una toalla sobre la cabeza de Viktor- No hace falta decirlo, pero estarás bien, eres maravilloso Viktor, adoraran lo que sea que hagas- El sonrojo en sus mejillas ardía. Lo ultimo que había hablado Viktor con el azabache había sido únicamente por mensajes, tener su voz de tan cerca le erizaba la piel. Pronto se escucho la voz de Yakov gritando por él- Dabai, Vitya.

Con el corazón acelerado y su mente completamente llena de deseo, Viktor salió hacia la pista en medio de un ensordecedor vítor de la fanaticada rusa.

Su rutina se sintió pasajera e insatisfactoria cuando noto que el japones no había salido a verle... se debía haber quedado junto a Yura, viéndolo desde los televisores del apartado omega de los camarines. Pasó al Kiss & Cry junto a Yakov y al ingresar nuevamente a los camarines se sorprendió de no encontrar ni a Plisetsky ni a su adorado azabache. Los patinadores pasaron uno tras otro, siendo, a los ojos de Viktor, la rutina de Emil Nekola la que podría traerle mayor problema. Matt termino su rutina con los brazos extendidos al cielo.. eso le daba paso a Yuri.

Fue imposible no notar el momento en que ambos Yuris pasaron por el pasillo. El tigre ya no tenia su cabello suelto, tenia una trenza que cruzaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, como una corona, aún tenia puesta la chaqueta deportiva, caminaba con seguridad hasta la pista, Yuuri iba detrás de él con aire de poder. Yura no se había asomado fuera del camarin omega y su entrenador únicamente salio para entregarle suerte a Viktor. La fanaticada rusa respondió a la imagen del rubio en los laterales de la pista, no era una reacción ensordecedora como con la leyenda del hielo, pero si tenia fieles seguidores entre el publico. Llamaron a Yuri pasar a la pista por primera vez.

\- A patearlos en el rostro- Dijo Yuuri en medio de una sonrisa, Yura le sonrió y ambos chocaron los cinco antes de que el menor se despojara de su chaqueta.

Viktor salio a verlo por si mismo. El traje de Yuri era un pantalón negro ceñido, una malla dorada por debajo de una chaqueta ligera que cruzaba dos cintos en su pecho de negro satinado, en sus hombros un montón de cristales formaban calaveras, sus puños cerraban con botones que parecían pepitas de oro, su maquillaje dorado y negro acentuaba el verde de sus ojos que lucían gracias a lo despejado de su rostro. Sus manos enfundadas en guantes negros de malla portaban un anillo en cada anular. Cadenas cruzaban sus caderas y un cuello de plumas enmarcaba su cara... ¿Donde había ido la bailarina?

La cuerda del violin comienza a sonar por si sola y Yuri mantiene una posición estática, cuando comienza a resonar con fuerza, levanta los brazos y gira sobre si mismo. Inicia la melodía y se pasea por el hielo con rostro apacible, arrogante, se mueve en un juego suave de piernas, al comenzar los agudos el ritmo aumenta y da el primer salto, un triple axel y combo después un doble lutz más triple salchow.

La melodía baja, la muerte esta eligiendo a su victima ¿Donde esta la chica que muere de amor? Le cumplirá su gracia. Los violines y clarinetes acompañan con jubilo el juicio que da el portador de la oz, el timbal y las violas llaman a un climax, la ha encontrado.

Yuri se imagina a su amante patinando a su lado, en un espejo Yuuri lo sigue calmando su respiración, indicándole los ritmos moviendo sus brazos con la elegancia de un ave, manteniendo un rostro lleno de ímpetu . La muerte danza con aquella bailarina que lo ha entregado todo por un patán, los esqueletos bailan consigo llevando el ritmo de la oscuridad que carga la parca que se rehúsa a abandonar a la chica. Un combo de triples destaca haciendo notar lo frustrado de la muerte, nadie puede vencerle ni burlarlo, así que se esta llevando a la chica con él.

Sus pulmones queman y el sudor cae perlado por su rostro, el traje que cubre todo su cuerpo le sofoca, aún queda por dar más.

Cuando decaen los violines, y arpa indica los pasos a marcar, Yuri cierra los ojos y su secuencia pasa con elegancia y certeza ante los jueces. Aprovecha de recuperar fuerzas y respirar, una sensación cálida en su pecho le da el aliento que le faltaba.

Arremete con fuerza cuando las cuerdas y la sección de vientos se une en el punto aljibe con un implacable flip cuádruple a brazos alzados, los violines caen en picada y la muerte se esta llevando a todos consigo. No hay quien supere a la muerte, es férrea y directa. Combo de triples y un spagat extendido lo muestran imbatible, incansable, sus manos de abren flectando con fuerza los dedos hacia si mismo, levantando el rostro al cielo para dedicar luego la mirada al público.

La noche acaba y los esqueletos vuelven a sus tumbas, los platillos anuncian que deben volver, otro cuádruple cierra el punto más alto de la canción, más Yuri realiza dos triples más obligándose a rendir un salchow doble por sobre lo planeado y dejando su cuerpo mecerse sobre una sola pierna mientras sus brazos se mueven como si recogieran una tela infinita en el aire. Un flautín suena solitario y Yuri se queda solo de pie, un violín suena bajito y mira con expectación calma a la multitud y al jurado... lo volverán a ver. Yuri cierra con ambas manos sobre la cabeza estirando cada uno de sus dedos, coronándose él mismo... nadie puede emitir juicio más que el rey, nadie puede reinar más sobre los vivos, que la muerte.

Los aplausos resuenan por todo el estadio y Yuri abre los ojos para recibirlos como viejos amigos, hace un par de reverencias y recupera el aire antes de moverse a la orilla de la pista donde lo espera Yuuri. Un montón de peluches de gatos, tigres y distintos tipos de sushi caen en la pista, un pitido le impide oír con claridad lo que anuncian los parlantes, solo los ojos de Yuuri le indican que ha sido algo realmente bueno.

Ve la emoción en los ojos del nipón y cree que va a llorar ¿Así se veía el amor? ¿Eso era que alguien más estuviese orgulloso de tus logros? Sabia que Nicolai siempre le estaba animando desde casa, dispuesto a todo para que su nieto siguiese la carrera de patinador, habia visto a Yakov entregarle sinceras sonrisas tras la barrera y ricibio sus caricias duras en el Kiss & Cry, pero Yuuri estaba conmocionado, le miraba con adoración y alegría pura, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes amenazaban con ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Recibio los protectores de sus patines y Yuuri extendió la chaqueta blanca y roja sobre sus hombros, guiándole al sector donde recibiría su puntaje.

\- Yura, estas en el podio- Le dijo Yuuri de camino, tomándole de la mano- Estoy seguro que lograste subir al podio, lyubov- El rubio se sonrojo y siguió el camino sin mirar a las cámaras que le enfocaban.

Podía ahora oír con claridad.

 _"Yuri Plisetsky nos ha presentado quizá, su mejor pieza desde su debut, una actuación impresionante. Recordemos que en la final del Grand Prix de la temporada anterior consiguió a duras penas arrebatarle el bronce a J.J Leroy, no pareciera ser el mismo patinador de entonces ¿Verdad?"_ Indicaba el comentarista principal.

_"Una locura, estoy emocionadisima desde aquí, logró ponerme los pelos de punta. Si me contaran hoy, después de esto, que Yuri Plisetsky no logró estar en la serie de Grand Prix de 2018 diría que es una burla... es un increíble cambio el que hemos visto esta tarde, una interpretación que llego a dar escalofríos, completamente. Las palabras de su entrenador resuenan ahora con que Plisetsky siempre a estado en condiciones de llevarle el oro a Rusia"_

_" Ya tenemos los resultados, Bella... ¡Ahi está! ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Yuri Plisetsky rebasa a todos los patinadores de esta tarde instalándose primero en la tabla!"_

_"93.17 puntos son entregados a la impresionante rutina de Plisetsky dejándolo primero en la tabla"_

Yuuri miro la tabla conteniendo las ganas de gritar de emoción, sentía el corazón en la garganta. Volteo para mirar a Yura encontrándose con como las primeras lagrimas cayeron lentas por sus mejillas, se apresuro a tomar la chaqueta desde los hombros del rubio para cubrir su cabeza y rostro, impidiendo que las cámaras captasen aquello.

\- Lo lograste, Yuratchka- Lo felicitó alegremente, abrazándole- Ya dimos el primer paso.

Yakov lloraba. Viktor estaba impresionado, cuando ambos Yuris ingresaron de vuelta a los camarines pasaron directo a la división omega, no pudo seguirlos allí. Algo en su pecho le decía que debia acompañarlos a ellos dos, estar ahí, felicitar al menor y sentirse alegre de lo que habian logrado en conjunto, pero Viktor era más dominado por su mente y lo único que cruzo su cabeza tras salir del estupor y el revuelo de la rutina del omega, fue inseguridad.


	30. 28- El oro no hace al rey

\- Yura, mañana tienes el programa libre, no abuses de tu éxito- El menor se había pasado a la cama de Yuuri estando únicamente en ropa interior y sin disimular sus intenciones.

\- Debes consentir a tu alumno, fui un buen practicante, la rutina salío muy bien e incluso Chihoko me envio un mensaje de felicitaciones...

\- Pudo ser mejor- Cortó Yuuri el discurso alegre del menor con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¡Oh, vamos cerdo, fue excelente, quede primero!- Yuri arremetió desordenando el cabello del mayor que había vuelto a ser corto.

\- Estar de los primeros no siempre significa ganar ¿Sabes?- Yuuri cambio las posiciones quedando encima del menor- Por lo pronto... ¿Como quieres ser consentido si desobedeces a tu entrenador de todas formas?

\- ¿Desobedecer?

\- Un doble y triple salchow por sobre los saltos que habíamos acordado ¿Crees que sobre noventa puntos callarían mi reprimenda, Yura?- Un dulce escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor.

\- N-no, pero quizá esto si- Besó a Yuuri atrayendo su cuerpo para apegarse más al suyo, levantando su cadera para rozar su pene al bulto de Yuuri. Un gruñido del mayor le hizo exigir más de aquel beso y poso sus manos en los glúteos del mayor.

\- No te sera tan sencillo, Plisetsky- Los ojos de Yuuri se mostraban serios a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Der'mo...- Escupió entre dientes.

-Entiendo lo que dices aún entre dientes, Yura- El sonrojo sorprendido del menor acabo en las risas de ambos- Simplemente... céntrate en tu programa tal y como esta, tanto yo como Chihoko estaremos conformes y completamente satisfechos de que realices tu rutina con calma y con la belleza que logras plasmar en el Ice Castle, aun cuando no estés patinando allí...

\- Bien...

Un beso suave fue creciendo poco a poco entre ambos. Yuri paso sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del mayor ante la necesidad de tener su piel contra suya, poder generar fricción entre ambos y aumentar el calor le fascinaba. Habían concebido nuevos juegos y dinámicas durante el sexo que estaba encantado de explorar y compartir por medio de su marca de destinados, era excitante poder recibir las sensaciones de Yuuri y al mismo tiempo transmitir las suyas viendo la reacción del azabache.

\- ¿Hablaste con Viktor?- Yuuri bufó.

\- ¿Es en serio, justo ahora?- Yuri hizo una mueca incomoda.

\- Escucha... sé que estoy siendo muy insistente, pero sé lo importante que ha sido el anciano para ti todo el tiempo, por lo demás... sé que Viktor es bastante competitivo, cuando sufrió la lesión que lo dejo fuera, dos temporadas atrás, parecía realmente desesperado por volver y relucir en el Grand Prix nuevamente...

\- Se llevo la plata en la final de Marsella en ese entonces...

\- Ajá... yo estaba en mi propia mierda, pero podía ver el colapso en Viktor mientras entrenábamos- Yuuri acaricio suavemente el rostro del menor hasta llegar a su cabello para besar suavemente sus labios, mordiendo suave y coquetamente aquella suave carne de su boca. 

\- ¿En que momento creciste tanto, Yuratchka?- No se esperaba que el menor fuese considerado con el resto. Yuri se sonrojo viendo la adoración en los ojos color vino del azabache, desviando la mirada...

\- Ah lo que voy... él probablemente no me vio como un rival para estas fechas- La voz del rubio sonaba decepcionada- Así que... tenerme sobre él en la tabla de posición puede ser un poco consternador para el calvo...

\- Eso es algo con lo que tiene que lidiar el mismo Viktor, quizá un poco Yakov- Respondió el mayor- No tú, ni yo... Viktor ya es lo suficientemente grande para ver como digerir una posible derrota- A Yuuri le hizo gracia el como casi podía ver los engranajes correr en la cabeza del omega, beso su frente con dulzura y presiono su cuerpo al de Yura- Ahora mismo, solo debo ocuparme de ti... mi pupilo y mi amante- Yuri empujo su rostro apaciblemente contra el tacto de Yuuri en su mejilla.

Con el calor creciendo entre ambos y la noche ya instalada, apagaron las luces para acabar de desnudarse y disfrutarse el uno al otro, besando y apretando la piel del contrario en un ritual ya casi aprendido por ambos. Sabían donde tocar, donde besar y soplar lentamente su aliento para causar la respuesta deseada en el contrario... era tan satisfactorio, tan llenador.

Yuri dejo que el mayor separara sus piernas y comiera desde su cintura cada pedazo de piel, sus dientes se clavaban probocandole gemidos obscenos y sin recato, confiaba en que las paredes del hotel no fuesen tan delgadas como para que sus gemidos, contenidos por sus propias manos no se filtraran a los patinadores que descansaban en los dormitorios aledaños. El azabache atrapo la erección del menor en su boca, haciendo a Yura arquear la espalda, se esforzo por endurecerlo lo más posible mientras acallaba los gemidos del menor colocando los dedos en su boca, dedos que pronto llevó a su entrada.

\- ¿Yuuri?

\- ¿No creerás que dejare a mi ángel patinar adolorido su programa libre?, claro que no- Yuuri introdujo la erección del ruso lentamente en él- Aunque reconozco que me fascina ver como aprietas el trasero al seguir sintiéndome dentro después de follar, mañana no es una de esas ocasiones- Yuri termino de sentir toda su longitud dentro del nipón, empujando sus caderas aun más en contra de las del mayor- ¿Ansioso?

\- Cuando se trata de ti siempre estoy ansioso- Podían atribuirlo a su juventud, a que estaba cada vez cayendo más y más en lo que era estar enamorado de Yuuri, o lo reciente de su marca como destinados, pero Yuri quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Yuuri y, más específicamente, teniendo sexo con Yuuri. Haciendo y dejando que le hicieran- ¿Podría tenerte en cuatro?

\- Tan directo- Yuuri movió sus caderas lentamente en sube y baja- Deja... deja que me acostumbre un poco a la sensación...

\- Te acostumbrare yo- Giro bruscamente y movió a Yuuri bajo él- Levanta el trasero- El azabache hizo caso y en una provocación descarada separo sus nalgas mostrando su dilatación al rubio- Maldita sea...- Entró de una sola estocada y comenzó a moverse sosteniéndose con una mano a las caderas de Yuuri y con la otra haciendo presión en la espalda del mayor para obligarle a arquease y aumentar su profundidad al entrar en él- Tú lo buscaste así, katsudon...

\- Si... destrózame, Yuratchka- La petición surgió en ruso con naturalidad, el ronroneo de las consonantes en la voz del japonés hizo vibrar cada musculo en el menor, quien tomo sus manos, sujetándolas a la espalda, inmovilizando al azabache contra sus embestidas.

Sus dedos se marcaron en los gluteos del mayor que ahogaba sus gemidos en la almohada, su respiración frenética y el aroma a sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba entre las feromonas que intentaban contener en vano. Buscaba los labios de Yuuri, encontrándose únicamente con su lengua húmeda y jadeante pidiendo por el contacto con la suya.

\- Yuuri...

\- Me voy a correr... por favor, no... no te detengas- El rubio estaba en su limite.

No se detuvo hasta acabar y, consciente de que Yuuri podía durar mucho más, disfrutó de hacerlo correrse en su boca y subir cubriendo de besos sus caderas, su cintura, recorrer sus cicatrices como si fuesen bordados en hilo de oro y marfil, llegar a su pecho con el aliento entrecortado y el corazón latiendo como un loco.

Ver los ojos de Yuuri admirándolo con gloria en si mismos... no hacía falta nada, tenia el mundo a sus pies.

El calentamiento en la pista siempre era una circunstancia incomoda para Yuri, más no esta vez. ¿Tendría que ver con el olor de Yuuri repeliendo al resto de alfas? Podía moverse tranquilo sin sentir el aroma del resto, más las miradas... eran otra cosa. Matt se acerco a él con nerviosismo, el muchacho tenia diecisiete años recién cumplidos y su rostro infantil le recordaba a un viejo él... a Ágape.

\- ¿Yuri?- El rubio intento prestarle atención sin poner la cara de hastío que siempre daba a todo mundo, pero al parecer su intento fue infructuoso cuando escucho al más joven tartamudear sus palabras- Tu... tu pro-programa corto fue formidable, creí que vería a la bailarina que se perdía en un amor vano como en el espectáculo de aprobación de la FFKK, pero definitivamente verte encarnar a la muerte fue muchísimo mejor- Yuri sonrió, Matt podía ser un engreído mocoso de ojos grises, pero era irremediablemente honesto- Katsuki Yuuri es realmente formidable, saco a relucir lo mejor de ti, respetó tu estilo de patinaje y lo llevo a su punto más alto... da un poco de miedo- Plisetsky giró su cabeza buscando al mayor, el azabache le miraba de reojo mientras conversaba con Yakov y otros entrenadores- Es increíble lo que puede hacer la presión de un alfa...

\- ¿Que?

\- Bueno... supongo que la federación le permitió entrenarte porque significaba mayor presión para alguien en descenso ¿No?- Yuri recordó porque detestaba al pequeño alfa.

\- Te equivocas...- Sin dar mayor comentario, Yuri se retiro hacia la barrera, cuando Yuuri le vio aproximándose se movió hasta la salida- Me largo...- Le indico.

\- Esta bien- Dijo extendiéndole los protectores de sus cuchillas, entregándole una mirada furiosa al joven patinador ruso que se había acercado a Yura.

Viktor había observado todo de lejos... incapaz de acercarse a Yura, a Yuuri. ¿Porque había descartado automáticamente a Plisetsky como una competencia al podio? Es más ¿Desde cuando le preocupaba el oro? Para Viktor nunca había sido una prioridad ganar... hasta que en algún momento, divertirse dejo de ser la prioridad en el hielo... toda su vida estaba en el hielo, pero la pasión que lo llevaba a crear nuevos programas, a sorprender a la gente, se había ido... ¿Cuando?

Yuuri volvió poco antes de que acabará el calentamiento matutino, tras aquello solo en un par de horas se comenzarían a disputar los programas libres femeninos primero y posterior al patinaje de parejas, vendría el patinaje masculino, que por lo general era el fuerte de transmisiones. El platinado se fijo en como el azabache hablaba con Yakov, el beta se fue dejando a Yuuri con sus cosas, Viktor se acerco rápidamente a la barrera y el menor le recibió con una sonrisa.

El sonrojo en Viktor y sus ojos chispeantes al aproximarse, pudieron con las propias barreras de Yuuri, aunque se había prometido a él mismo cuidar únicamente de Yura, fue el menor quien le pidió que hablase con el platinado, ya que lo veía distraído. Aunque definitivamente era un asunto que no le afectaba como entrenador, sintió que... al menos como un amigo, podía hablar con Viktor, ya que después de darle un freno a la relación, el mayor se había mostrado más cortante a través de la mensajería constante que compartían... sabia perfectamente que todo podía influir en un patinador... todo tu entorno afectaba en tu desempeño, por eso, cuando Viktor llego finalmente junto a la barrera y Yuuri le extendió la botella de agua, apuntillo firme para presionar al platinado.

\- Estuviste flojo- Sentenció.

\- ¿Ah?- Viktor le miro sorprendido del comentario.

\- Solo te deslizaste en el hielo ¿Así es como calientas? Quizá sea algo más interno ¿No te preocupa la competencia?- No... no era eso, Viktor entrecerró los ojos y le arrebató los protectores de las manos para salir del hielo- No sé que pasa por tu mente Vitya, nunca sé como ponerme en tu lugar, pero lo que si sé... es que quien esta frente a mi no es la leyenda viviente sobre hielo ¿Estas bien?- La mirada preocupada del menor le provoco una sensación incomoda en el pecho... los mismos ojos con que Yakov le reprendía últimamente- Ven conmigo...

Viktor le siguió ciegamente a paso flojo, pendiente al tacto que ofrecía la mano del menor, entraron a un camarín lo suficientemente apartado de la pista como para que no llegara nadie más. Yuuri soltó su mano y se separó unos pasos antes de voltear para abrirle los brazos, el peliplata en acto reflejo, automático... se movió a su abrazo hundiendo con cariño su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuri.

\- No sé que te preocupa Viktor, pero esta bien... no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie- Las manos del azabache recorrieron su espalda con gentileza- Eres brillante, tu simple imagen es formidable- Yuuri se separó levemente para tomar el rostro del mayor.

\- ¿Como es que sabes exactamente qué decir?- Sonrió- yo nunca se que hacer cuando alguien está triste, mucho menos si se pone a llorar...

\- ¿Quieres llorar? - Viktor negó con la cabeza.

\- Es solo que... jamás había estado tan nervioso como ahora- La mano de Yuuri paso suavemente por su mejilla hasta acomodar su cabello hacia atrás- ¿Tiene sentido, tras tantos años en el hielo? La temporada recién comienza y me siento como un niño- Rio nervioso- Tengo más de treinta años... y mi última temporada como competidor, me asusta- Yuuri tomó su rostro con ambas manos para obligarlo a inclinarse y recibir un amable beso en su nariz y luego en su frente.

\- Es normal tenerle miedo a las cosas nuevas- Viktor parpadeo un par de veces- Nunca te habías enfrentado a un "final", ni si quiera al lesionarte... tómate tu tiempo, mira al resto de los competidores, ve todo el talento que inspiraste, Viktor, la gran mayoría de ellos patina gracias a ti- Recordó las palabras que Yuuri dijo en su conferencia tras el cambio de entrenador de Plisetsky... él era motivación, capaz de conmover el corazón de los patinadores jóvenes. Nadie estaba arrebatándole un lugar... él estaba delegando la capacidad de sorprender y maravillar en el hielo a corazones más jóvenes.

\- Solnyshko- Pronunció conmocionado, reclamando un beso necesitado y suave al menor. Yuuri le acogió, le abrazó suavemente respondiendo aquel beso con calma, acariciando su cabello con dulzura... era increíble el poder que Yuuri tenía en él, lo removía, lo desmontaba por completo viéndolo más frágil y vulnerable. El azabache apretó sus mejillas mientras le sonreía- Gracias... - Suspiró.

\- ¿Te sacas los patines? Cuidare de ti, al menos por ahora- Viktor asintió, sentándose para desanudar sus patines, más fue Yuuri quien tomó los cordones.

No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Viktor flaquear, era algo nuevo, algo que no había considerado. Ver al ruso casi como un héroe fue gran parte de su infancia, aún guardaba pósters de la temporada junior de Viktor Nikiforov aún bajo las quejas y burlas de Yura; así que, cuando quito los patines y pudo ver las marcas del roce y el brillo satinado de viejas cicatrices, por primera vez se sintió remecido por la cercanía que había logrado con él. No había sido el ver a Viktor desnudó en la cama, cediendo bajo él sus más carnales instintos... fue la vulnerabilidad de ver al mayor, herido e inseguro, lo que le hizo notar a Yuuri que tan lejos había llegado.

Cuando finalmente anudó los patines del mayor al bolso tras haberle colocado crema y dejar que él mismo se pusiera las deportivas, Yuri le envió su propia calma... lo sentía. Respiro hondo antes de salir de aquel camarín y caminar de vuelta al hall común del estadio.

Yakov esperaba sereno, viendo con leve asombro el cambio de ánimo que había tenido el platinado al estar con Katsuki cuando estos finalmente llegaron ¿Que tenía aquel muchacho que había tomado a los mejores patinadores de Rusia y los tenía comiendo de su mano? El japonés le sonrió dándole una leve reverencia, el beta no entendió, pero respondió el gesto.

Al volver al hotel y encontrarse con Yuri acostado repitiendo en bucle la canción de su programa libre, el azabache no pudo evitar romper aquella concentración para apoyarse en su pecho y dejar que la angustia y ansiedad que había acumulado, se diluyera.

El rubio atrapó al mayor con un brazo, acariciando su cabello entregándole un auricular. Permanecieron en silencio y con los ojos cerrados en una intimidad casi mágica... de pensar que estaría de esa forma con Yuri tres años atrás, cuando le conoció, habría dudado, pero ahora no había otra persona con la que prefiriera estar.

Una hora antes de tener que partir al estadio, Yuuri peinó y maquilló al menor, esta vez el maquillaje era sensillo y entre su coleta sencilla habían mechones de color negro.

Llegaron al estadio en medio de vítores y fotografías, esta vez en lugar de evitar los flashes, se acercaron a saludar y tomarse fotos con los fans. Yuuri se sorprendió de que algunas YuriAngels tuvieran fotografías suyas en traje de ballet. Necesitaban generar revuelo, así que Yuuri tomó al menor de la cadera para varías fotos y Yura se aprovechaba de la situación mostrándose claramente dominante, jalándole de la corbata gris que llevaba al cuello. Subieron tres fotografías a twitter y una a Instagram en el espejo de los camarines donde el menor aparecía sacándose una selfie cualquiera frente al vidrio, con la chaqueta dejando un hombro al descubierto dejándose ver aquella sutil trasparencia con bordados plateados, Yuuri estaba mucho más atrás con expresión coqueta mirando al omega.

#icewarrior

Plisetsky patinaría después de Viktor, el platinado se encontraba mucho más tranquilo.

Chris se encontraba conversando con distintas patinadoras en el área común del estadio, cuando vio a Viktor aparecer junto a su entrenador se acercó inmediatamente.

\- Dios, te vez tenso- Dijo el suizo medio en serio, medio en broma- ¿Peleaste con Yakov?

\- Conmigo mismo- Suspiró el mayor- En fin..¿Has estado mejor? - Viktor no se había dado el tiempo de hablar con su amigo como se supone que era debido.

\- Define mejor...- Soltó un suspiro- Es... complicado- Chris se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza antes de volver a peinarse con cuidado- Phitchit está reacio a hacerme parte de su última etapa... incluso he pensado en pedirle a Katsuki algún tipo de asilo para irme a Estados Unidos y así acompañarle...

\- ¿Y ya le preguntaste?

\- Diablos, no ¿En serio crees que debería hacerlo?- Viktor se encogió de hombros. En ese preciso instante Yuuri entró junto Plisetsky al estar común de patinadores, para muchos fue una sorpresa verlos ahí, ya que habían pasado juntos en el camarín omega el día anterior, saliendo únicamente cuando fue el momento de patinar para el ruso. Sin Phitchit, Yuri Plisetsky era el único patinador omega en la competencia masculina, algo que también llamaba la atención.

Los patinadores omegas se concentraban en el Autum Classic Canada, de hecho, se encontraban patinando la mayoría de ellos el día anterior. Claro que J.J se llevó la medalla de oro, más la imagen de Leo de la Iglesia, del equipo estadounidense y que llevaba temporada tras temporada subiendo su calidad, en la plata deslumbró a varios. La premisa de Yuri Plisetsky en la primera posición de inicio de temporada había atraído a la prensa, con buenas o malas intenciones, publicidad era publicidad.

Ambos Yuris hicieron lo suyo... encender los medios de manera sutil. Roces fugaces, miradas cómplices y todo el tiempo pendientes del otro. Las fans gritaban por el fanservice y los flash se multiplicaban, para Viktor todo aquello era juego sucio.

El ajetreo cuando comenzaron las rutinas mantuvo a Viktor en una burbuja, Yakov percatándose de lo volátil de su pupilo lo apartó del público y dejó que el platinado resolviera poco a poco sus marañas mentales... ya no tenía forma de lidiar con ello, quizá muchos años atrás podría sujetar su mano y pedirle que aclarara sus problemas junto a él, pero Vitya se había convertido en un hombre más complejo de lo que él podía abarcar. Notó como sus ojos se posaban en sus compañeros, más de la cuenta en Yuri Plisetsky y poco después a Katsuki ¿De que se estaba dando cuenta justo ahora? Yura siempre fue el más obvio candidato a suceder el estrellado de Viktor, lamentablemente para Yakov, criar y entrenar a la próxima gran leyenda se hizo un trabajo muy pesado tras no poder lidiar con que la imagen de Viktor Nikiforov se comiera a los talentos más jóvenes... por eso relegó aquel prócer a Yuuri Katsuki. Si alguien había sorteado dificultades, burlado a los mal intencionados y salido aireoso obteniendo ventaja de ello, era aquel japonés.

No... Viktor no podía quejarse ahora.

\- Es revitalizante verlo tan dispuesto a competir- Libero Yakov tras quedarse cerca de veinte minutos a su lado en completo silencio, claro que se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando Yuri- Los últimos años... parecía hacerlo únicamente por deber...

\- En gran parte, puede que hubiese sido así- Yakov miró a Viktor apretando los labios, incómodo- Si no lo hace, lo casarán con algún alfa que haya pagado lo suficiente para quedarse con un deportista de élite en un año o quizá menos, entonces quedaría relegado como omega sin poder hacer mucho... - Era un secreto a voces, la Comisión y Fiscalización de Unión Productiva, o simplemente COFUP acepta grandes sumas de dinero de parte de millonarios para arreglar los enlaces con omegas. Tras toda la exposición que tenía Plisetsky, mostrándose salvaje y rebelde ante las cámaras de un país que velaba por omegas sumisos y bien portados, Viktor estaba de convencido de que muchos alfas trabajarían para quedarse con él. Volver a ser conciente de ello le dio un escalofrío- Pero ahora es distinto... ahora tiene a Yuuri.

Aquel ligero toque de celos, fue perceptible por el beta; y si, tan solo, Viktor tuviera una idea real de lo que pasaba entre el japonés y él omega ruso, su voz entonces habría sonado con pena.

¿Que podía decir de una rutina como esa?

Los violines dejaron a Viktor parado a un costado de la pista, su tema era "Nostalgia"... y cuánta razón, Yuuri se aguantaba las ganas de llorar en vano, ya que aquellas lágrimas fueron contenidas por su alumno, acariciando sus mejillas.

\- Más te vale que llores también cuando me veas o me sentiré muy efendido, Katsudon- Yuuri le sonrió para ponerse de pie mientras escuchaba por los altavoces, encima del griterío del público, los comentarios por la rutina de Viktor.

\- Gritaré y chiflaré si te apegas a la rutina- Le indicó dándole un suave golpecito en la frente al menor. Viktor ya estaba en el Kiss&Cry y su rostro estaba radiante viendo la tabla- ... Quedó en primero...

\- Supongo que es algo entre él y yo- Dijo Yuri con gracia quitándose la chaqueta. El nipón arregló su traje y llevó el cabello de la coleta de Yuri hacia atrás- ¿Una ultima foto? - Yuuri asintió. Mientras el estadio se encontraba revolucionado por el puntaje de Viktor, Yuri Plisetsky se tomaba una fotografía en posición galante, etiqueta a Evans sobre el traje y a Chihoko por la idea de peinado y maquillaje, subió la imagen a Instagram y Twitter, prontamente la gente comenzó a compartir- Dios, me parezco a Erina...- Mencionó el menor casi como si fuese un problema.

\- Si, por lo general los hijos se parecen a los padres- Dijo Yuuri en tono amable disimulando el sarcasmo, pero Yuri acabó golpeándole en el hombro de todas formas.

Cuando lo llamaron a la pista, Plisetsky ya estaba listo en la barrera, ingreso tranquilo tras apretar la mano de Yuuri y soltarla lentamente mientras se alejó.

Podía darlo todo de él mismo... sólo tenía que mostrarse, al fin... al fin estaba cómodo con su patinaje, con su vida, con como estaba siendo él mismo. No estaba compitiendo personalmente con nadie y eso era tan liberador, que cuando comenzó la música, Yuri ya sentía la melodía como propia.

Yuuri había modificado las campanas, sonaban más fuerte... alertándolo, respira hondo mientras dirige la mirada a todo el estadio... con miedo. Se mueve conforme se marca la primera caja que da ritmo a la canción, se desliza dando zigzag a sus movimientos. Cuando acaba la primera estrofa los pasos de Yuri se ven frenéticos y desesperados, un cuádruple inicia sus saltos.

"This run is a victory"

La suerte de escapar del campo de asecho... lo quieren derrotado, manipulable, muerto.

" They trying to stop you"

No lo harán. Los pasos de Yuri se vuelven limpios y decisivos, el puente conecta con sus movimientos enlaces, mostrando sus costillas. Está expuesto. Sus saltos clavan tranquilos y determinados en la parte calma de la canción, cuerdas de violines se sienten poco antes de que el sonido que quede sea únicamente el de la marcha.

Gira desde lo más bajo alzándose con elegancia, su brazo sobresale formando un espiral, se desliza ahora seguro.

No está solo, nunca ha peleado solo, pero únicamente lo ve ahora, siente las manos darle aquel empujón que necesitaba, esta ahí y hacerlo es lo que quiere, no lo que debe.

"You'll be a man boy, but now is time to run"

Prepárense para la revancha.

Apunta al público y a los jueces, todos en aquel estadio son testigos, el instrumental se eleva y el traje de Yuri va cambiando, al pasar sus manos por los brazos el traje pasa de la brillante armadura de plata al negro satin que ostentaba la muerte en su primera rutina, la exaltación de la gente se pronuncia por sobre la música, pero nada distrae a Yuri, sus saltos clavan perfectos y su rostro continúa una interpretación férrea.

 _Demasiado_.

Piensa llegando al final, la rutina que le dio Yuuri lo tiene al límite, sus pulmones se ahogan. Eleva la tela que tiene por cinturón por su pecho, la tela negra resalta con piedreria el mismo diseño de su traje del programa corto.

 _Hermoso_.

Es como un bálsamo... descansa con los ojos cerrados en su posición final con los brazos flechados a ambos lados y puños cerrados. La encarnación de la muerte en su primer programa era un derroche de talento, sin lugar a dudas, pero para llegar a ello, tuvo que ser el caballero que peleó por seguir en el juego... tropezando, perdiendo, pero aún de pie.

El estadio completo grita, Yuri siente una especie de silbato en su oído que le impide ser consciente de todos a su alrededor. Peluches, flores y cartas caen sobre la pista, escucha entonces su nombre a lo lejos.

\- ¡Yura! - Miro a Yuuri con asombro, sus ojos estaban aguados y la mitad de su cuerpo se balanceaba por sobre la barrera, haciéndole señas para que fuese hacia él. Se deslizó aún despistado, pero cuando Yuuri llevó sus dedos a la boca para chiflar, salió de su estupor- ¡Así es, Yura! - No pudo evitar reír hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas al finalmente poder colocarse los protectores y salir del hielo.

Se movieron rápidamente al Kiss&Cry, la gente no permitía entregar comentarios por los altavoces... era locura.

Yuri Plisetsky quedó únicamente a tres puntos de Viktor... la plata colgaba orgullosa en su cuello, el platinado le miraba con una sonrisa que acallaba lo que todo el mundo ya estaba comentando en las redes. El tigre sobre hielo había vuelto para reclamar su lugar en el momento exacto, cuando la leyenda debía dar paso a los nuevos talentos y el ruso habría demostrado con creces todo lo que siempre había sido capaz de hacer.

#icewarrior fue TT en twiter tres días consecutivos.

**———————————**

**Me tomare el espacio para detallar las temporadas anteriores a lo que está ocurriendo en el fanfic para que no se me pierdan.**

Temporada 2013-2014 (anime) : Stami Viccino

Temporada 2014-2015 (anime) : Yuuri coreografía a Phitchit. Viktor patina Eros, Yuri debuta en senior patinando Ágape y Alegro Passionato. Gana el oro del Grand Prix en Barcelona.

Temporada 2015-2016 : Viktor se lesiona y no puede competir esta temporada, la presión comienza a hacer mella en Yuri y se lleva en bronce en el GP celebrado por segunda vez en Barça. Para reducir la frustración de Plisetsky, Lilia de lo lleva consigo por una gira de ballet donde finalmente conoce a Yuuri Katsuki en persona (Ya lo había visto bailando anteriormente)

Temporada 2016-2017 : Viktor vuelve a pesar de los rumores llevándose la plata por debajo de Christophe Giacometti. Plisetsky queda quinto. GP Final disputada en Marsella

Temporada 2017-2018 : Viktor se lleva medalla de oro, Yuri no logra clasificar pero es acompañado por Yuuri de todas maneras en aquel GP de Nagoya. Viktor baila con Yuuri en el banquete.

Temporada 2018-2019: J.J obtiene medalla de oro, Viktor plata y Chris el bronce. Yuri queda cuarto. Final hecha en Finlandia.

Temporada 2019-2020 : **ACTUAL** final a disputarse en Canadá.


	31. 29- Mar bravo

\- ¿No te parece cruel?

\- Es solo cosa de tiempo, si no tengo a ese muchacho, entonces destrozaré a ese asiático que vino a meter su nariz donde no debe... no he estado pendiente de Plisetsky todo este tiempo para que me lo arrebaten así de fácil...

\- Suenas como si hubieses cuidado de él, y ambos sabemos, es falso...

\- Tenia que quitarle todo lo que tenía si pretendía verlo rogando por favores nuestros...

\- No te resultó...

\- Nadie lo siguió patrocinando en Rusia, su previsión de salud era pobre y menos que lo básico, su carrera puesta en duda desde que se atrevió a enfrentar a los más grandes... todo maquinado a la perfección hasta la llegada de Katsuki...

\- Feltsman tampoco te lo había dejado fácil...

\- A ese anciano ya no le quedaba tiempo... una vez que se hiciera a un lado, podría tenerlo en mis manos, la Federación no lo respaldará más tiempo si no trae el oro, algo que parecía evidente que no lograría si no fuese por su desempeño de ahora ¿De donde salió el desgraciado de Katsuki? ... oh, hermoso y testarudo chico ¿Todos te tienen en su propia jaula de oro, no es cierto? Papá te dará cadenas de diamantes y polvo de sueño para mantenerte consigo...- Vladimir miraba una fotografía de Yuri, su melena llegaba hasta el mentón y sus ojos miraban duros un punto lejano que dejaba su rostro a tres cuartos frente a la cámara.

\- ¿No te preocupa Nikiforov? - Su hermana llevaba horas en el estudio junto a él, Gia Góbulevdaya llevaba años escuchando de la obsesión de su hermano con ese omega de cabellos rubios, no le sorprendía ya que ella también había comprado omegas, pero a diferencia de su hermano, que estaba moviendo influencias importantes, un muchacho lo compró por pena a un alfa de otra familia que se cansó de su juguete y al otro en plena subasta tras notar que era su destinado, cuidaba de ambos y se llevaba bien con ellos; Vladimir quería a Yuri Plisetsky por narcisismo y egolatría, por perversión... quería someterlo - Viktor le vio crecer, quizá pretenda protegerlo del tratado ruso. Aunque pienses en él como un adulto, 21 años aún suena a un cachorro para mí.

\- Oh, para mi también- El tono pervertido en su hermano le hizo sentir repelus- ¿Sabias que Katsuki también es omega? - La ignoró a propósito- El maldito tiene los dos instintos... jamás había oído algo así hasta que llegó con los papeles en frente de mi e Ivanna- No quería oír nada más. Vladimir ostentaba más poder del que en verdad tenía, su hermana se estaba cansando de ello... era una lástima que su padre hubiese posicionado tan bien a su primogénito, pero ella no era ninguna inútil, si podía entorpecer los actos que pensaba llevar su hermano, lo haría- Me Preguntó a que olerá su omega... Yura huele a licor ¡Hasta su aroma es irreverente con su naturaleza!

\- Eres un asco- Vladimir se rio sin prestarle atención- En fin... me iré- Dijo finalmente dejando una carpeta de documentos en el escritorio esperando a que su hermano no la tomara inmediatamente y le diera tiempo de salir, pues en aquellos documentos, se demostraba que Gia había logrado mover sus ingresos y poder suficientes para dejar a Vladimir únicamente con el 16% de la fortuna familiar. El alfa dependía de aquello... jamás en su vida había resguardado en ahorrar o amasar fortuna, confiado en los haberes que tenía de su padre muerto, más los Góbulev eran víboras astutas... sobretodo Gia.

\- ¿Ansiosa por ir con tus mascotas, alguna está en celo? - Gia miró molesta a su hermano y dio media vuelta, el repiqueteo de sus tacones fue acompañado segundos después por pasos más grandes- Al menos podrías dejarme verlos...

\- No les agradas a ninguno, incluso yo estoy comenzando a plantearme si en verdad te soporto tanto como para venir aquí cada trimestre- El mayor pasó su brazo por sobre los delgados hombros de Gia. Ambos tenían el cabello castaño, largo y lacio, sus ojos eran almíbar, un amarillo tan pálido que el emblema con las serpiente bicéfala de su familia caía perfectamente sobre ellos, hermanos mellizos- No me apestes... Ademas, no son mascotas, al menos llámalos mis compañeros si no piensas aprenderte sus nombres- Contesto la mujer apretando fuertemente la muñeca del contrario.

\- Kion y Desmont, como olvidar los nombres de seres tan peculiares... tienes suerte de haberte hecho con dos- Los omegas masculinos son escasos, las chicas omegas no tenían gracia para Vladimir, pero ver a un hombre con la sensibilidad de una chica... pudiendo abrirse como una, emitiendo aquel olor... eso sí era interesante.

\- Puaj...- Exclamó su hermana girándole un brazo y haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Ok, admitía su falta, el simplemente pensar en los omegas que tenía su hermana le había hecho agotarse y sonrojarse- No me interesa saber que pensaste, te mataré si vuelves a hacerlo en mi presencia...

\- Tan territorial~ - Dijo su hermano ladeando la cabeza mientras tapaba su boca con su mano libre, ocultando su sonrisa loca.

\- Deberías ir superando a Plisetsky y pensar en casarte como es debido, papá estaría avergonzado de verte orquestando tal artimaña con un muchacho que podría ser tu propio hijo...

\- ¡Pero no lo es! - Objetó molesto- No lo es...

\- ¿No has pensado en que puede burlar fácilmente su orden de lazo a pesar de que pagues millones por él? - Gia soltó el brazo de su hermano con brusquedad.

\- No tiene como - Sonrío el mayor levantándose del suelo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Claro que si...- Gia apretó los labios, porque en parte, era muy difícil (por no decir imposible) que Yuri Plisetsky pudiera hacerlo- Podría encontrarse con su destinado...

Se deslizaba en el hielo sin tener nada en mente, realizaba pasos en desorden, conectando a veces con alguna rutina que tuviese memorizada en su mente aunque no supiera bien cuál. Viktor llevaba días hablándole de manera cercana con aquel apodo que había salido glorioso de sus labios en Italia... su sol personal. Era mucho, si era sincero, no creía poder iluminar a Viktor, es más, parecía estarlo hundiendo.

\- Él está... - Phitchit le chito a un costado para que no alzara más la voz.

\- Siempre lo hace... aunque no se da cuenta- El moreno miraba la pista de hielo con nostalgia en sus ojos, Yuri se apegó un poco más a su lado dejando que el tailandés apoyara su cabeza en su hombro - Cuando lo observas así, no te preguntas ¿Como habría sido, de ser patinador? - Yuuri replicaba una rutina de Viktor Nikiforov... cortada y muchísimo más lento de lo que era, pero ahí estaba- Habría sido de temer...

\- Seguramente...- Aseguró el menor pensando para sí mismo que quizá habría arremetido contra el nipón en su plena adolescencia, alegando que no podía haber dos como él en competencia ¿A quien se abría aferrado después?

\- ¿Todo bien?

Yuuri se detuvo un tanto ahogado, había estado ahí por casi una hora, su pupilo lo miraba desde las bancas con Phitchit y Chris sentados a un lado. El suizo le había pedido ayuda para acercarse a su mejor amigo y Yuuri no se negó, pues sabía bien cómo Phitchit estaba intentando lidear con la idea de tener a Giacometti consigo, más era algo imposible de contemplar objetivamente si no lo tenía cerca; como resultado, Chris se estaba quedando en un apartamento barato que Valerius le permitió alquilarle, en el cual se solían quedar a veces algunos modelos nuevos en la industria y que el diseñador buscaba catapultar, Masumi Gitz, entrenador del Suizo estaba hecho una furia al respecto, pero tras ponerse en contacto con Yuuri, el japonés le aseguró que cuidaría de su entrenamiento hasta que él llegara y eso mantuvo a Masumi un poco más tranquilo.

Para Chris era cautivante ver las maneras en que Phitchit se desenvolvía con soltura con sus amigos... no pensaba que un círculo de omegas podía ser tan cercano y se sorprendió al saber que Katsuki Yuuri era omega.

\- Detestó este tipo de bromas, soy beta, no un imbécil- Le respondió a Plisetsky.

\- Aunque te creyera un imbécil no tengo razón para mentir con algo así, Yuuri es mi entrenador y uno de mis mejores amigos- El rubio seguía con brazos apoyados en la mesa, comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente mientras le hablaba- Ya que te harás cargo de Mali y que nosotros seremos sus padrinos, supongo que es justo que sepas, Yuuri estaba de acuerdo en decirte...

\- ¿En decirle qué?- El japonés venia entrando junto con Valerius Evans, quien cargaba una caja con un moño violeta en la parte superior. Chris saludo a ambos con la mano entregándole una mirada incomoda a Plisetsky en frente de él.

\- Le dije que también eres omega- Yuri se volteo buscando la mirada de Yuuri, notar que había fruncido un poco su entrecejo le inquieto, pero al no oír comentario de desaprobación, siguió- No me cree y dice que le estoy tomando el pelo...

\- ¿Porque le jugarías una broma a costa mía? ¿Eres de ese tipo de persona, Yura?- El azabache se coloco por sobre la cabeza del menor, besando su coronilla antes de pasar junto al colorín al que seria el cuarto de la cachorra de Phitchit... Chris se sintió sorprendido por dos cosas. ¿Yuri le estaba diciendo la verdad? y segundo... ¿Porque eran TAN cercanos esos dos?

Dejo a Plisetsky solo en la sala y se encamino al cuarto lila que Phitchit estaba preparando para Mali... el menor tenia el cuarto prácticamente terminado, Chris no podía aportar con mucho a esas alturas. Se quedo observando como Evans arreglaba ropa diminuta en un cajón, mientras Yuuri sacaba un par de cajas desde arriba del armario.

\- ¿Cual?- Le dijo extendiéndole ambas cajas... eran móviles de bebé, de aquellos que instalas sobre la cuna y se mueven en círculos con alguna canción de cuna debajo, en una caja se mostraban animales y la otra flores y mariposas, eligió la ultima- Muy acertado- Le dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa apartando la otra de vuelta en el closet- ¿Sabes que Mali significa flor?- Chris asintió suavemente... lo había buscado y le habia preguntado a Phitchit por ello también.

\- Será omega igual que Chuu- Dijo Evans desde el otro lado de la habitación, el japonés había comenzado a sacar las partes del móvil para armarlo sobre la cuna.

\- No tenemos como saber eso aún- Le reprendió el azabache, más Valerius siguió hablando dirigiéndose a Giacometti.

\- Phitchit de percibe mucho más dulce después del quinto mes, si fuese un alfa, su olor sería más suave y si fuese beta, no cambiaría...

\- Estas teorías son como lo de adivinar el sexo del bebé según la forma de la panza, no siempre funcionan...

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste, Katsudon, no siempre, pero en el caso de mi mamá, supe que cuando pasó por su último embarazo, sería una niña y recibimos a Olive- Dos contra uno, los tres se quedaron mirando a Christophe.

\- Yo... no lo sé, en serio- Rió nervioso- Ni si quiera puedo sentirlo ¿Saben?- Yurio miró a Valerius con rostro molesto mientras Yuuri le daba una mirada conciliadora al suizo. El nipón lo arrastró a la sala y me entregó las llaves de su auto- ¿Yuuri?

\- Hay que ir a buscar a Phitchit a la consulta, hoy debía hacerse chequeos completos, ve a buscarlo y pasa con él a algún restaurante o lugar bonito, con Valerius queremos dejar todo el cuarto listo ante de que llegue, te enviaré un mensaje cuando hallamos terminado- Chris asintió y de guardo las llaves en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón mientras recogía su bolso del sillón- Escucha... eh, Chris ¿Somos amigos?- La mirada del mayor se sorprendió a la pregunta- No estoy seguro de que la respuesta sea si, pero si puedo decir lo siguiente... Phitchit es una de las personas más importantes que tengo y mientras tú influyas directamente en que tan feliz pueda ser él, entonces también me preocupare por ti...

\- ¿Gracias? - Dijo Chris con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Déjame terminar...- Yuuri se llevo una mano a la cabeza, acomodando algunos mechones más largos de su cabello, que caían hacia delante, hacia atrás- Su relación con Seung no solo fue inestable... fue caótica. No se volverá a repetir- El suizo asintió... le estaba advirtiendo- Se observador, paciente, no necesitas sentir feromonas para notar las cosas que le gustan o no, nadie las necesita en realidad- Aquel comentario le sorprendió, Yuuri le acompaño hasta la puerta y Chris le siguió teniendo la sensación de que se perdía de parte importante de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del japonés.

\- Yuuri...- El aludido levanto la mirada- Yo...

\- De nada - Los ojos vino del más joven, sonrieron.

El auto de Yuuri era cómodo y amplio en un pulcro color blanco, Christopher no pudo evitar pensar en el contraste que hacía con el mercedes amarillo de Viktor o el intrépido convertible rosa que el ruso guardaba en su garaje. Llegó fuera de la clínica y subió al piso de ginecología omega, algunas enfermeras y pacientes se le quedaron viendo, no sabía si porque llamaba la atención o le reconocían, de cualquier forma en vez de coquetear como lo habría hecho por costumbre, dio una sonrisa plana a la recepcionista y preguntó por el tailandés. La muchacha tras el mostrador le habló amablemente y le dio aviso a la doctora de Phitchit sobre el acompañante que había venido por él. Tras unos minutos en la sala de espera, vio a Phitchit salir de la consulta un tanto sonrojado, mirándole con nerviosismo.

\- Chuu ¿Está todo bien? - El menor asintió.

\- ¿Porqué viniste tú? Se supone que vendría Yuuri- Chris apretó los labios respondiendo un "lo siento"- No, es perfecto... ven Chris- Phitchit le tomó de la mano y le llevó consigo dentro de una consulta. Tras el escritorio una mujer de piel canela y cabellos oscuros le miraba atenta con ojos púrpuras como perfectas ciruelas, su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando Phitchit le hizo sentarse frente al escritorio.

\- Es un gusto, Sara Crispino, omega , ginecóloga de especialidad omega, me he estado haciendo cargo del embarazo de Phitchit- Dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación.

\- Christopher Giacometti, beta, soy patinador...

\- ¡Oh, Claro que lo sé! Y eres el papá de esta abejita que vemos en pantalla - Sara dio vuelta el monitor, la figura 3D del bebé en la panza del tailandés se reproducía en ella... era extraño y emocionante, el rubio no encontró palabras para decir nada - ¿Quieres escucharla? Tengo las grabaciones de la última vez que monitoreamos su co...

\- ¡Por favor! - Chris apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio- Quiero verla, oírla, estoy muy ansioso por poder tomarla pronto, déjame saber todo sobre ella, por favor- Sara le miraba conmovida, Phitchit había volteado a ver al beta con asombro, sus ojos se entrecerraron con emoción, decidiendo tomar la mano del mayor. Sara colocó la grabación, por leves segundos, a Chris le pareció oír únicamente un tambor desbocado, más Phitchit llevó la mano que sostenía de él hasta su propio vientre.

\- ¡Se puso mucho más loca al escucharte esperarla tanto! ¡Está feliz!- Lo sintió, aquella patada en el vientre de Phitchit la sintió en en su propia mano.

\- Así es Mali, soy yo...

\- Ambos papás estamos muy ansiosos por poder verte, Mali... nuestra niña... - Phitchit dijo aquello último mirando suavemente los ojos del mayor, Chris sintió que estallaría de júbilo.

Phitchit le estaba permitiendo estar con él y con Mali... su hija... sería padre. El tailandés le estaba regalando una familia, regalándole amor sincero y confianza, así que sin poder evitarlo, lo besó. Junto sus labios a los del menor, Phitchit dio un salto de sorpresa antes de tomar a Chris del mentón, Sara desvió la mirada.

**¿Nuevo aire? Viejas nuevas estrellas**

_Opinión- Donatello Vlasov_

_"Si le preguntamos a un extranjero, porqué reconoce a Rusia, lo primero que dirá es vodka, pero tras aquella broma, de seguro dirá ballet y luego hielo. Específicamente, patinaje sobre hielo._

_Este martes inicio la competencia de la serie Challenger que organiza la ISU, donde varios de nuestros patinadores fueron a representar nuestra patria en esta hermosa disciplina, para sorpresa de muchos, el nombre un joven omega que nos había deslumbrado años atrás con su destreza volvía a figurar._

_Yuri Plisetsky es el ÚNICO deportista omega que Rusia ofrece al extranjero... un muchacho insolente, que a menudo se ha mostrado hostil e irascible con la prensa y sus cercanos. Más en su ultima competición vimos a alguien distinto ¿Estábamos obrando mal? Sus trajes calzaban como un guante, recordando a los antiguos omegas de la clase alta, con el cuerpo finamente cubierto hasta el cuello, sus manos enfundadas en negro y su rostro despejado lleno de brillos que recordarían a la más trabajada muñeca de porcelana con que juegan los hijos del zar._

_Teníamos que llenarlo de miedo._

_2019-2020 es la ultima temporada (por el momento) que la FFKK mantendrá bajo su escuadra a Yuri Plisetsky, información que aunque se encuentra dispuesta al público, no había sido ventilada... y aquí mi pregunta se vuelve imperante ¿Porqué?_

_Tenemos una de las mejores figuras del patinaje volviendo a alzarse en el momento más critico que ha vivido la disciplina luego de que seis competidores omegas deshicieran abandonar la federación, sumado al retiro ya confirmado de Viktor Nikiforov ¿O es que Plisetsky debía irse y es aquella misma actitud testaruda la que lo ha mantenido en el hielo? Su cambio de entrenador parece haber sido un punto clave._

_Katsuki Yuuri compitió en un pasado entre sus once y trece años, su retiro del mundo del patinaje se debió a un accidente que la ISU mantiene como de "carácter privado", tras aquello, debuto como bailarín de ballet a los dieciséis años coronándose como primer danseour del American Ballet Theatre a los diecinueve, con veintitrés coreografía su primera rutina de patinaje y tras aquello nadie lo ha separado nuevamente de las pistas..._

_¿Como se une a Yuri Plisetsky? Bien, el omega inicio en ballet. Su amor a la danza tras comenzar a patinar no amaino y su admiración por Katsuki lo lleva a conocerlo a través de su antigua coreografa Lilia Baronvskaya._

_A mi me parece algo destinado a pasar._

_Necesitamos dejar de subestimar a nuestros omegas. Tienen más aguante y ganas que muchos de nosotros. Si Yuri Plisetsky cayó tras haberse convertido en el primer omega en competir por Rusia en la categoría de patinaje masculino, marcar un récord (Superando a un alfa) y llevarse un oro; fue por nosotros._

_Quiero verlo brillar como se merece. Como siempre ha sido. "_

_*_   
  
  


Ese era el único articulo de opinión en los portales rusos que Yuuri habia podido encontrar sobre Yura, hablando positivamente, tras ganar la plata en el Lombardía Trophy, y fue bajado tras seis horas en las redes. Donatello Vlasov era un antiguo patinador de patinaje en parejas, ahora rediciendo en Francia, bajo aquel articulo distintos compatriotas alegaban que protegía a Plisetsky debido a su ultimo hijo... un joven omega que fue públicamente agredido por un alfa en pleno desfile de modas, en el cual participaba.

Para la gente esa la única razón de proteger a un omega de actuar como alguien libre.

De seguro conocías a alguno que fue agredido y por eso te pones de su parte, no todos pasan por cosas así. El recato es necesario en un subgénero como ese... hecho para procrear.

Distintos artículos hablaban que la poca constancia de Yuri era un reflejo directo de su infancia, dividida por un padrastro que no lo acepta dentro de la familia y el abuelo que asume el rol de padre con su pequeño desamparado nieto omega. Que su incapacidad de tomar el papel que le correspondía a un omega era dado a su madre soltera, obviamente algo inaceptable y que había perjudicado a la familia Vitrav cuando esta fue enlazada a Samuel Vitrav, alfa que se hizo cargo de ella.

Yuri habia estallado en colerá.

\- ¡Hablan de mi familia como si supieran un carajo de ella! ¡No pueden decir nada de Erina, de mi abuelo! ¡No tienen nada que ver! ¿Porque no pueden aceptar algo tan sencillo? Soy bueno... merezco todo esto, he entregado cada día de mi vida a mi arte, mi alma esta en el hielo- El rubio tenia los ojos llorosos y sus lágrimas caían entre los gritos de furia y frustración- ¿Por que no pueden verlo? ¿Que necesito hacer?- Yuuri intento contenerlo pero fue apartado con un brusco golpe que le hizo retroceder.

\- No puedes hacer nada, Yura- Dijo en tono serio- Están ciegos... y nadie puede hacer nada con ese tipo de personas, lo único que puedes hacer, es hacer algo contigo...

\- No puedo ceder más, lo único que me queda es mi identidad, no seré su muñeca...

\- Entonces decide mejor a quien escuchas...

\- Que fácil es decirlo ¿Verdad, cerdo? - Yuuri dirigió su mirada al rubio, sabia que estaba molesto, pero el tono del menor le advirtió que vendría algo doloroso- Ocultarse y manejar la opinión publica, que fácil debe ser cuando ya tienes quien te respalda... yo estoy en la nada, katsudon, nadie da un peso por mi- Yuuri respiro hondo, sin apartarle la mirada a Yura.

\- Yo daría lo que fuera por ti, hago mi mejor intento con lo que tengo a disposición. Nacer omega no es fácil, la etiqueta pesa más que uno mismo... lo sé...- Yuri chasqueo la legua.

Aquella noche Yuri durmió por primera vez en su habitación. Yuuri se desvelo toda la noche tras recibir un correo de la FFKK donde notificaban el reemplazo de Plisetsky pot Matt en las siguientes tres competiciones de la serie Challenger. Era algo bueno para él como entrenador y los planes que tenia con Yura, pero informarcelo al menor era lo que le estaba tomando todo de si para ingenearselas sin desatar una nueva discusión.

Estaba cansado.

Cansado de recibir los correos de la FFKK y apelar sin tener respuesta. Exigían más de él como entrenador y de Yura compitiendo, recibieron una multa por los cambios no especificados del programa corto y Yuuri fue puesto como alfa en los archivos de la FFKK generando desagradables comentarios en las redes respecto al motivo por cual entrenaba a Plisetsky, muchos incluso diciendo que Yuuri habría comprado su posición. Competir en la serie ISU Challenger era innecesario y algo de lo que Yuri Plisetsky podría haber pasado para enfocarse en el Grand Prix, pero la federación decidió ponerlo en su equipo representante en 7 de las 10 competiciones... quería llegar con Plisetsky en su mejor forma al Skate America en octubre, pero a ese ritmo su rutina sería quemada a más no poder y el cuerpo de Yura resentiría el cansancio. Ahora su imagen había sido bajada de tres de ellas.

Se quedo mirando la pantalla... molesto, frustrado. Fuera de todo aquello, Ivanna no tenia como saber que planes tenían más arriba para Yuri Plisetsky... podría usar a Vladimir, pero ¿Estaba dispuesto? el alfa ruso estaba en la misma posición que Ivanna, pero tenia muchísima más influencia gracias a la fortuna que poseía su familia y un alfa adinerado era todo lo que desea Rusia, por eso estaban tan encantados con la imagen de Viktor Nikiforov, un hombre bien parecido procedente de una larga linea de alfas, cuyo padre manejaba uno de los bancos más prestigiosos de Rusia... esa era la representación que querían de un deportista de élite, no un omega... no un joven omega que había dedicado su infancia completa al ballet, herencia artística que le había dejado su abuelo sin que supiera, que se había dispuesto a ser parte de la escuadra de patinaje para destacar por Rusia y que su subgénero no lo relegara a un simple consorte... no... porque eso quería Rusia de sus omegas, consortes sumisos y obedientes, hermosos, delicados... Yuri Plisetsky era una ofensa que sus medallas y récords no iban a indultar.

Cerró la laptop cansado de esperar respuestas. Se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Vicchan que movía su cola en silencio y preparo café. Yuri seguía durmiendo. Encendió el televisor más para tener ruido ambiente que para ver en realidad lo que estaba transmitiendo, las mascotas se subieron sobre él a penas se sentó en el sofá. Potya y Vicchan se llevaban increíblemente bien, el can disfrutaba de dejar a la gata reposar en su vientre o en el lomo cuando estaban acostados y el felino parecía disfrutar del calor que le entregaba Vicchan con sus capas de invierno, ya que el caniche no tenia el pelo muy largo.

\- ¿Que tal si paseamos, Vicchan, antes de que comience a llover?- El can movió la cola en respuesta haciendo que Potya se tensara en el regazo del japones, cuando el animal ladró, la gata salio corriendo en dirección al dormitorio.

Pasear con Vicchan por Nueva York aún se hacia un poco extraño, no tenían una ruta estimada como en Detroit, el trafico era mucho más pesado y la gente parecía jamás detenerse, para Yuuri, que aquello siempre había sido su entorno, donde creció y se formo, seguía pareciendo ajeno. ¿Como se habría criado en japón? De seguro que un colegio separatista, únicamente para omegas, aunque lo más probable es que Toshiya le hubiese contratado profesores particulares de todos modos... su madre le habría enseñado de la ceremonia del té y de como un omega debía vestir adecuadamente un kimono... ¿Quizá? No veía personalmente a Hiroko desde que cumplió dieciocho, aunque sabia con seguridad que su madre siempre había estado pendiente de él y de lo que sucedía... Durante su época de junior, Hiroko fue a todas sus competiciones, Yuuri se emocionaba siempre de verla en las gradas, podía identificarla por sobre la multitud.

Extrañaba a Hiroko.

Quizá por eso acabo donde Minako.

Cuando la bailarina lo vio entrar al estudio con Vicchan detrás le frunció el ceño al ver al caniche, sabia que no podía ingresar animales, más cuando se acercó a hablarle a Yuuri y este bajo la mirada, Minako supo que algo pasaba. Le hizo entrar al despacho y tras servirle té dejó que fuese el mismo Yuuri quien deseara hablar. Fuera comenzó a llover y la mayoría de bailarines notifico falta en las practicas matutinas, así que ordeno a tres de sus profesoras unir las secciones para practicas generales.

\- Estoy abrumado- Terminó diciendo el azabache, Minako lo observó con calma- Creo... que no importa lo que haga, esta será la última temporada de Yura- Aquella información sorprendió a la alfa, quien había visto como la popularidad del patinador ruso había subido como espuma tras su presentación en Lombardía- La federación no dará su brazo a torcer...

\- Están recién iniciando Yuuri, deberías...

\- Incluso su participación ahora estuvo en vilo, nos aceptaron por el revuelo del público y las redes, pero dudo que aquello los calme una vez más...

\- Yuuri, escúchame- Minako levantó levemente la voz- Se adaptaron al molde que les exigía la FFKK, aún cuando censuraron los trajes Evans hizo un trabajo de relojería haciéndolo ver más hermoso que nunca incluyendo un traje que cambiaba a medida que avanzaba la presentación, eso es tener visión creativa. Hiciste una rutina que se podía apreciar de dos formas dependiendo de la interpretación del patinador, eso es genialidad... si la Federación Rusa no quiere a Yuri Plisetsky representándole, solo es un pequeño pero, claramente quizá no vuelvas a entrenar por Rusia ¿Pero eso importa?

\- ¿Sugieres que...

\- Yuri Plisetsky tiene por destinado a Katsuki Yuuri, nacido en Japón y quien mantiene su nacionalidad pese a su residencia en Estados Unidos, galardonado bailarín y entrenador de patinaje sobre hielo ¿Crees que se opongan a dejar patinar a Yuri por la JFS ?

\- Pero entonces Yuri...

\- Cásate con él- Soltó Minako manteniendo su mirada seria, apreciando el sonrojo de su ahijado- ¿No lo habías pensado? Plisetsky se libera automáticamente de las presiones que está imponiendo su patria sobre él si se casa contigo, son destinados de todas formas ¿Porque no? - Término de tomar su tasa de té.

\- No sé si Yuri acepte algo así- La imagen era incluso utópica, Yuri con un anillo ¿Con un cachorro? Demasiado pronto.

\- Claro, es joven... - Minako se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a Yuuri- Pero para todo hay razones ¿Quiere seguir patinando? Entonces la federación japonesa es una opción segura ante una negativa de su natal. No tiene nada que perder ¿Que más da si se casa con un alfa para lograr aquello? Se aman, no lo hace por provecho... aunque claro que habrá gente que diga lo contrario, incluso que comenzaste a entrenarlo con el propósito de engatuzarlo y quedarte con él por sobre la demanda rusa...

\- ¿Demanda rusa?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Si Yuri es desligado de su federación, pierde en el acto su calidad como deportista de élite, pasará automáticamente al sistema de emparejamiento ruso. Oí que se mueve igual a como era en japón años atrás...

\- Por dinero- Todo su cuerpo había sentido un escalofrío.

\- Sería decisión de Plisetsky, es una pena que no pudieses proponerselo antes de que se destapara todo esto... ¿Que moverá más a Yuri Plisetsky, el amor o su orgullo?- Había una tercera opción que Minako callaba por no herir al azabache, pero Yuuri también lo pronuncio en su mente: miedo.

\- Me ama...- Intento convencerse.

La duda creció en la mente de Yuuri. Ahora no le abrumaba solo la competencia, también su relación.

Se despertó solo. Potya estaba echada sobre su cabeza, ahogándolo, la movió a un lado mirando hacia su izquierda, pero no había nadie en aquel costado... porque se había ido a acostar solo aquella noche, en su habitación.

¿Porqué hizo esa estupidez?

Por la noche se había sentido terrible, quiso llorar, parte de él alegaba porqué Yuuri no lo había ido a buscar, más la respuesta estaba en él mismo, ÉL decidió no estar con Yuuri aquella noche, el mayor simplemente respeto aquello, y él, como el niño que era, no quiso admitir que se arrepentía para arrastrar al mayor a la cama junto a él, porque claro, notó el desvelo de Yuuri.

Se movió hasta la cocina para prepararse desayuno, encontrándose con un plato cubierto en la encimera con una nota para que comiera caliente. La lluvia comenzó a caer mientras esperaba el hervor del agua para hacerse té... Yuuri había salido con Vicchan ¿Habría llevado paraguas?

Paso la hora del almuerzo y merienda sin recibir ni un solo mensaje del mayor. Yuri comenzaba a ponerse ansioso cuando finalmente la puerta abrió y vio al caniche atravesar la sala.

\- ¡Vicchan deja que te seque antes de subirte a las camas!- Yuuri paso de él y se dirigió directo a buscar a su perro para luego encerrarse con él en el baño para secar su pelaje.

Tras salir de ahí, Yuuri se encerró en la habitación junto a Vicchan, acariciando y durmiendo una pequeña siesta con el can. Cuando se digno a salir había vuelto a ser de noche, el desvelo de la noche anterior le pedía dormir un poco más, pero el hambre no le dejaba conciliar un buen sueño. Yuri veía televisión con su gata en el regazo... Yuuri mantuvo silencio.

\- ¿Vas a ignorarme, eso estas haciendo?- Yuuri se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo, Yura lo observaba de pie en el salón- Ayer... fui demasiado, lo siento- El azabache libero un gran suspiro, vaciando sus pulmones antes de volver a mirar al menor- No quiero fallarle a nadie...

\- Ya hablamos de eso, Yura, ahora estoy muy cansado- Dijo dispuesto a dar media vuelta antes de ser alcanzado por el menor.

\- ¿De mi? - Sintió la vulnerabilidad en aquella pregunta, le remeció el corazón y lo sintió a través de su marca.

\- De todo- Sentencio volviendo a caminar hacia el cuarto soltándose del agarre de Yuri- Tienes que elegir que comentarios tomar... que batallas librar y a quienes y cuando enfrentarteles, intento guiarte tal como yo recibí guía para enfrentarme a mis propios monstruos, pero no es fácil Yura...- El menor volvió acercarcele, tomando el dobladillo de su camiseta.

\- No puedes dejarme...

\- Jamás he pensado en eso, a penas empezamos la temporada...

\- No hablo de entrenarme... no dejes de quererme, Yuuri- El azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido y abrazó al menor notándolo temblar.

\- Jamás...

No pensó que lo diría, no creía que fuese un sentimiento que le moviera tanto. Odiaba a Rusia... a todos aquellos que le hicieron pensar a Yura que era alguien desechable y pasajero. No quería permitir algo así, el rubio se aferro a su pecho como un pequeño a su madre.

\- Lo siento, mejoraré, los callare a todos, lo prometo... solo no me dejes- Pidió enterrando su frente en el pecho del mayor.

\- Yura...- Yuuri intentaba hacer al rubio mirarlo a los ojos- Yura, mírame- Los ojos rojos y cansados del menor se centraron en los de él- Nadie... escucha bien esto, nadie te ha dejado.

\- Lo han hecho...

\- No, no no no, Yura- El mayor abrazo al rubio apegandolo a él- Erina te dejo con Niccolai sabiendo que era lo mejor, sabes que fue así, Niccolai permitió que Yakov se convirtiera en tutor porque quería ver como brillabas en aquello que amas y él lo logró, ahora estas conmigo, porque quisiste seguir luchando por estar en la cima...

\- Todos se cansaron de mi en algún punto... tú también lo harás, solo doy problemas. No lo haré más... esta temporada es todo...- Con resignación, Yuri volvió a apoyar su frente en el pecho del mayor.

Yuuri se quedo callado, por minutos se mantuvo con el rubio entre los brazos y acaricio su cabello con calma, tomo su mano suavemente para llevarlo consigo a la habitación. No sabia si Yuri había llorado durante el día, no le había transmitido nada a través de su marca, pero se quedo dormido antes que él.

\- Seguiré contigo Yuratchka... aún cuando decidas dejar todo...

En la mesa de su estudio, el teléfono de Yuuri vibraba con una nueva notificación. 


	32. 30- No juegues conmigo

\- Repítela una última vez- Yuri patinaba en modo automático, sus patines se deslizaban y su cuerpo se movía en los tiempos, más su rostro no demostraba nada y sus brazos parecían ser movidos con pesadas cuerdas en sus muñecas. Chihoko miraba en silencio, estaba acostumbrada a ver a Yuuri sermonear al rubio, pero ahora no le estaba diciendo nada.

\- ¿Lo dejarás entrenar así? - Yuuri miró a Chihoko, la alfa se vea confundida e incluso molesta.

\- Mañana por la tarde tomamos vuelo a Eslovaquia, si quiere presentar un programa mediocre, que lo haga- El pesado comentario llegó a los oídos del menor, quien apretó los puños reprimiendo una respuesta- Es una pena que se rinda tras el primer obstáculo, pero no lo puedo mover yo...

\- Creí que para eso estabas- Escupió Chihoko evidentemente enojada.

\- Te equívocas, seré su espada y escudo si decide pelear, pero no libraré ninguna batalla por él- Yuuri colocó la música y tomó su bolso desde la banca, luego de eso se retiró.

Chihoko lo vio terminar su programa libre, la expresión de la modelo tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. El ruso se quedó en medio del hielo recuperando la respiración, la alfa le gritó para que saliera de su trance en la posición final y se acercara a la barrera.

-¿Que demonios fue eso? - Le alzó la voz.

\- Ejecute la rutina tal y como es... - Respondió en medio de jadeos.

\- Tal y como si la leyeras de un papel ¿Donde está el guerrero? ¿Donde quedó la muerte?- Plisetsky chasqueó la lengua arrebatándole los protectores a la modelo- ¿Esta es tu respuesta? ¿Esta imagen quieres darle al mundo del reapunte del tigre ruso?

\- No me interna darle una imagen a nadie, ya me cansé... - Dijo comenzando a quitarse los patines.

\- Entonces... ¿Ese eras tú? Que patética y decepcionante demostración- Chihoko se hizo a un lado y se fue en busca de Yuuri.

Ese era él.

¿Ese era él?

Un cuerpo que danzaba por inercia tras no poder contentar al público.

No...

El público le había aplaudido, gritaban alegres por él y sus resultados... Yuuri había chiflado y aplaudido.

¿Quien no estaba contento con su desempeño?

Yuri se sentía renovado en los primeros entrenamientos, haciéndole frente a una rutina que exigía todo de él y más, Yuuri se había ensimismado en que podrían lograr el mismo nivel que alcanzó con Allegro Passionatto, repasando sus saltos uno a uno, desde el más básico, extendiendo los brazos de a poco.

Había estado contento, satisfecho con lo que había logrado.

¿En que momento no fue suficiente?

Camino buscando al par japonés que le entrenaba, podía sentir levemente el dejo de anís que Chihoko dejaba al moverse, más Yuuri llevaba días sin dejar que le percibiera... le había sentir, de alguna forma, como si estuviese vacío.

Entonces sintió aquella presión en su pecho, como si le dieran una puñalada directamente sobre el corazón. Dejo escapar el aire del asombro, llevándose las manos al pecho, se quedó estático intentando recuperarse. Miró al pasillo en busca de Yuuri, pero no había nadie. Rápidamente se movió siguiendo lo que su propio instinto le decía, entró al camarín alfa, donde el olor de Chihoko se concentraba.

Lo vio sentado en el suelo, el cabello húmedo y los ojos perdidos, la modelo sostenía la cabeza del azabache obligándolo a verla.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, solo respira- Lo había olvidado, tras años estando juntos a Chihoko se le había olvidado identificar el que Yuuri hiperventilara como antesala a un ataque de pánico.

Acaricio el rostro de hombre frente a ella manteniendo su mirada fija y serena, respirando junto a él, ayudándole a marcar un ritmo, tomó suavemente sus manos y acarició el torso mientras tarareaba alguna canción, cualquiera. Yuuri asintió suavemente tras unos minutos, pegando su frente a la de ella.

\- Debes dejar de tomar problemas que no depende de ti solucionarlos...- Dijo la modelo con voz suave- No quiero verte mal, no por él - Yuri se tapo la boca, escondiéndose tras los casilleros del camarín- Teniendo a Natsume y a Matsumoto... tenías que irte por el más difícil...

\- Lo haría de nuevo...

\- Lo sé- Chihoko se separó un poco del azabache para dejarle respirar - ¿Irás?

\- Si- Respondió tajante.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer?

\- Aún debo pensarlo bien, solo sé que no puedo ir sin un plan y tendré que ser astuto estando allí - ¿De que hablaban? Yuri no quería asomarse y ser descubierto escuchando a hurtadillas.

\- ¿Y que harás con Yurio? - Un suspiró se oyó entre la respiración aún agitada del nipón.

\- Hasta que comprenda que debe patinar por y para él, no conseguiré nada... no se trata de demostrarle a la gente que habla mal de él y al mundo que está pendiente, sobre que tan grande puede llegar a ser ¿Que es lo que espera ver en sí mismo?... Solo espero que cuando se dé cuenta, no sea tarde- Yuuri comenzó a llorar lágrimas ahogadas, resentidas, sin sollozos ni hipidos, el ruso que se escondía tras los casilleros no pudo notarlo- No tendrá más tiempo, esta es su segunda oportunidad...

\- Un todo o nada...- Mencionó Chihoko en un tono dulce mientras acariciaba la mejilla del contrario- Como para ti lo fue el ballet - Yuuri asintió respondiendo afirmativamente con un ruido ínfimo.

Yura espió en el momento preciso en que la modelo se inclinó sobre Yuuri, sus manos se entrelazaron a las del azabache y sus labios cayeron sobre los de él reclamando lo que durante tanto tiempo, fue suyo. Yuuri apretó el contacto con las manos de la alfa para soltarse de ellas y alzar su contacto para tomar el rostro de la modelo. El beso duro segundos, fue mínimo... el azabache se apartó de la muchacha para empujarla hacia atrás.

\- No te hagas esto- Le pidió a la chica- No obtendrás nada...

\- ¿Ni si quiera un poco? - Yuuri negó con la cabeza manteniendo sus brazos extendidos para obligar la distancia entre él y la alfa.

\- Todo lo qué hay de mi en este momento, todo es de Yura- Dijo convencido, un gallo entrecortado su voz.

Yuuri se levantó y se retiró del lugar sin decir nada. Plisetsky quedó tras los casilleros, aguantando las lágrimas y, sin darse cuenta, la respiración, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas sin responderle.

Pateo fuertemente la estructura de hierro escuchando el grito sorprendido del menor detrás. Se asomó con los brazos cruzados, su mirada agria y su boca en un rictus de desagrado. Yuri miró a Chihoko asustado, el aroma a anís era potente y alegaba intimidad, sus pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo indicando poder.

\- Lo tienes todo... pero eres estúpido- Sentenció la muchacha, que tras no escuchar respuesta del rubio acabó lanzándole una bola de papel que armó en el momento con el papel de baño- Quince minutos para verte de nuevo en la pista, asegúrate de llevar al Yuri Plisetsky que él cree que eres... el que conoció hace años, no está...basura ...

Chihoko se retiró aguantando lágrimas y blasfemias, nunca había querido exponerse así, además ¿Por Plisetsky? No... había sido por Yuuri, porque gran parte de ella era lo que era, gracias a ese hombre; y si Yuri Plisetsky era parte de Yuuri, ella se esforzaría por cuidarle tal como lo hacía con él azabache.

  
Permaneció observando el conjunto sintiendo una bola de nervios en su estómago...

\- Deberías plantearte ir con un acompañante- Dijo Valerius pasos atrás, admirando su trabajo- E intentar apantallar tu aroma omega con alguien más... quizá Otabek o Viktor accedan...

\- No creo que Otabek haya teñido invitación, seria genial, pero quizá apueste por Viktor- Intentaba sonar calmado, pero sus manos sudaban y su pecho se sentía apretado- ¿Tú irás?

\- No me presento desde que hice público ser omega, la gente con poder te mira hacia abajo cuando descubre que eres uno de los eslabones débiles - El colorín se sentó en el sillón apreciando como Yuuri tocaba la tela y los bordados de la blusa, pasaba sus dedos tímidamente por los botones dorados del pantalón- ¿Quieres colocártelo? Te enseñaré exactamente cómo va- El azabache asintió.

Valerius comprendió que lo suyo era la sastrería y la moda a los doce años, participaba en un club teatro que impartía una academia en Seatle, para un muchacho que se había criado en Oregón junto a su abuela, la vida de los reflectores, maquillaje y disfraces, parecía una auténtica fantasía. Su abuela le pagaba clases de baile y aunque era realmente bueno en ballet, lo que más le entusiasmaba, siempre, eran los trajes y el poder maquillar a sus compañeros. Le gustaba el brillo, lo barroco, era entusiasta y abiertamente indicaba cuando algo le gustaba... quizá por eso lo tildaban de extraño.

Cuando conoció a Yuuri Katsuki el japonés tenía a penas dieciocho y él un año menos, el azabache había llegado a la compañía de ballet bajo el alero de una prima bailarina, así que pocos se le acercaban; pero aquel muchacho era tímido, amable y sencillo, a Valerius le gustaba la forma en que se movía sobre las tablas y miraba al danzar... fue natural que se hicieran contrapartes.

El traje que le había preparado a Yuuri fue, en un inicio, pensado para usarlo el mismo, pero calzaría perfectamente en su amigo. La blusa tenía cuello alto, más pronunciaba un escote un poco más arriba del esternón, la transparencia de sus hombros se unía en una "v" y la tela negra era surcada por flores de bronce y oro. El brillo dorado de la tela negra daba la impresión de estar suavemente cubierta en polvo de oro y los broches que sujetaban la abertura del escote brillaban con piedreria roja. El pantalón lo había ajustado especialmente para Yuuri, se cerraba con dos hileras de botones dorados, una a cada lado, tres botones que marcaban la línea de sus caderas.

\- Deberas ir con zapatos y abrigo negro- Obligó al mayor a sentarse y le peinó con las manos, llevando sus cabellos hacia atrás- Peinándote así... quizá si vaya, después de todo, para asegurarme que no te coman - Yuuri sonrió, Valerius podía notar que algo le afligía y se quedó acariciando sus cabellos unos minutos.

Se quedaron en la alcoba del diseñador, Val pidió una infusión para Yuuri que su ama de llaves trajo a prisa y logró hacer que el japonés se durmiera un poco más relajado tras contarle la clase de problemas que estaba teniendo con Yuri Plisetsky. El menor llevaba tres días durmiendo en su propio cuarto, le había pedido a Yuuri que no dejara de quererlo... como si un ligero fallo en sus planes fuese motivo para desecharlo. Aunque el mayor se había esforzado por demostrarle lo contrario a su destinado, Yuri parecía haber sido destrozado por la crítica... y eso que recién iniciaban.

Para ser sincero, no se esperaba aquella actitud del rubio, pero la verdad es que aunque Valerius había logrado acercarse bastante al menor, no sabía mucho sobre cómo era en realidad... probablemente nadie sabía aquello más que Yuuri y el abuelo del menor. Val lo consideraba un joven fuerte, su carácter era algo brusco y podía decir comentarios en los momentos menos apropiados, pero también era alguien inteligente, era particularmente observador y bastante directo. Si había un gran pero en Yuri Plisetsky era que esperaba la aprobación del resto... quizá por su familia, no tenía como saberlo.

Estaba apunto de quedarse dormido cuando el celular de Yuuri comenzó a llenarse de notificaciones, estaba siendo etiquetado en muchas publicaciones de twitter e Instagram, Valerius acabó desbloqueando el celular.

Avanzaba a una velocidad enfurecida, un cuádruple axel , doble y triple loop salieron tan fáciles como respirar, siguió un par de metros antes de un triple salchow y flip doble...

\- ¿Algo decir, kittten?- Era la voz de Chihoko junto a la cámara.

\- Jodete... jodanse todos- La cámara tirito al cambiar de ángulo- Haré lo todo lo que tenga que hacer, por mi...

\- Así se habla...- La grabacion se cortaba ahí. Había sido subida a un portal de fanáticos del patinaje y rápidamente el fandom del rubio lo extendió por las redes.

Las etiquetas que ponían a Yuuri, preguntaban donde estaba él, porqué Yura parecía entrenar solo y si sabía quién lo grabó.

Despertó al azabache meciéndolo suavemente, Yuuri se sentó en la cama y tardó unos segundos en procesar porque se encontraba en el apartamento de su mejor amigo. Tras colocarse los lentes vio el video en repetidas ocaciones.

\- ¿Quien lo subió?

\- Seguramente Axel u otra de las trillizas, no se me ocurre otro porque a qué haya acabado en un portal de fans- Yuuri se rió y comenzó rápidamente a colocarse los zapatos- ¿Que haces?

\- ¿No es obvio? Voy a buscarlo- La sonrisa de Yuuri enterneció al colorín.

\- Bien, deje el traje doblado y listo en una bolsa transparente, llévalo tal cual y no lo saques hasta tener que usarlo, por favor...

\- Gracias, Val, siempre puedo contar contigo- Dijo Yuuri abrazándole.

\- Por supuesto- Valerius guió a Yuuri hasta la salida del apartamento- ¿No necesitas que conduzca por ti?

\- No, ya estoy lo suficientemente despierto, gracias.

Bajo en el ascensor un tanto entusiasmado, tocó su pecho con júbilo intentando trasmitir aquella misma grata sensación al menor.

  
Quiso reír.

¿Yuuri ya lo había visto? Estaba alegre. Salió de las duchas para secarse el cabello, se cepillaba hacia abajo cuando sintió el aroma de Chihoko revolotear al rededor. Tenía que agradecerle, la alfa podría tener extraños métodos para llegar a él, pero lo hacia. Alzo la mirada llevando su cabello hacia atrás, encontrándose con Chihoko sonriéndole de frente.

\- Gracias por lo de recién- Dijo directamente.

\- Oh, ni lo menciones. No volveré a entrometerme de esa forma, así que más te vale no volver a decaer...

\- Lo sé, es solo que... se hace tan complicado a veces...

\- Tú lo haces complicado, solo no pierdas el verdadero enfoque. Puede que sea tu última temporada ¿Y que? Has que sea la mejor, no para Rusia ni para la gente, para ti- Yuri se sentía un estúpido escuchando aquello de la mayor, era ridículo que le tuvieran que recordar algo como aquello- Ya podrás patinar luego para sacarles en cara varias cosas, ahora patina por ti...

\- No creo poder patinar luego...

\- ¿Que dices? Katsuki es tu destinado ¿Verdad? Literalmente ya estás fuera del mandato ruso con ello- Fue como una cubeta de agua fría... claro que si ¿Porque había olvidado algo como eso? No tenía que temer a lo que pasara después ahora teniendo a Yuuri- Si quieres seguir patinando, simplemente tienen que convencer a la federación japonesa...

\- Tú...- Yura se tapó la boca, sorprendido por aquello ¿Podría seguir patinando, pero por Japón ? Significaba perder su nacionalidad como ruso, pero por sobretodo... casarse con Yuuri. El sonrojo en sus mejillas llegó hasta sus orejas, Chihoko se rió entretenida de la reacción del menor.

\- Tú, en serio, no piensas mucho- Chihoko se levantó de la banca frente al rubio y camino para salir del camarín- De cualquier forma, a mí me lo hizo saber Minako-sensei, es algo que puedes barajar ahora entre tus opciones.

\- Es mucho- Dijo aún sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a prisa.

\- Piénsalo con calma...

La modelo salió del camarín dejando al rubio solo y se dirigió al estar común de la pista de hielo. Las trillizas Nishigori se paseaban de un lado a otro y Yuko cargaba a su bebé en el portabebes en su pecho mientras que su esposo se encontraba con los cajeros del recinto cerrando cuentas. Ambas chicas levantaron la mirada al sentir las puertas abrirse, Yuuri apareció con el rostro lleno de energía y el cabello despeinado, le sonrió a ambas antes de acercarse finalmente a la modelo y abrazarla.

\- Gracias- Profeso en su oído mientras apretaba contra sí el cuerpo de la muchacha, Chihoko disfrutó poder posar su cabeza en el hombro del azabache, descansando sus manos en la estrecha espalda del japonés.

\- No hay de qué- Yuuri la soltó para hablar un tiempo con Yuko y reprender a las trillizas por subir material de Yurio sin autorización. Chihoko se retiró del lugar tras un ademán con la mano para despedirse de todos- Alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio- Se dijo a si misma, mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

Yuuri se movió por los pasillos siguiendo a su alfa para encontrar a Yura, en su pecho una sensación de nervios y anticipación se acumulaba tanto de su parte como del menor. Entró a la sala de estar sintiendo con gozo aquel incipiente toque cítrico que quedaba en el aire luego de que Yura saliera de la ducha, era como si el agua diluyera el licor de naranja para quedarse únicamente con los toques frutales de aquella esencia.

Entró a los camarines, encontrándose con el rubio de espaldas, más a penas sintió al nipón entrar, Yuri se dio vuelta...

\- Yuuri, yo...

No pudo decir nada más.

Sus labios fueron atrapados por los del mayor y abiertos rápidamente para dar paso a sus lenguas, los brazos de Yuuri se cerraron envolviendo su cintura, apretándolo, alegando contacto con él. Las manos del rubio subieron al cuello y la nuca del mayor, Yuri sentía que se derretía... extrañaba tanto al japonés cerca de él, era un terco, sin dudas, pues lo más seguro es que de pedirle un beso a Yuuri, aún en medio de una discusión, el japonés se lo daría. Gimió en contra de aquella boca que exigía más de él, recorriendo con júbilo la boca del contrario, la humedad y el calor de sus bocas ya era un sitio familiar y agradable. Mordió el labio inferior del mayor para luego pasar la punta de su lengua sobre ellos, la respiración de ambos comenzaba a hacerse poco a poco más pesada. Se separaron quedando mirándose a los ojos, consientes de no poder avanzar más estando aún en el Ice Castle.

\- Vamos a casa- Dijo el mayor sin soltar su agarre a la cintura del omega, Yuri simplemente asintió.

Condujo a casa sorprendido del silencio del menor. Cada vez que Yuri le miraba, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se encendía. " _Tan lindo_ " pensó para si.

Llegaron al apartamento siguiendo la fiesta que Vicchan armó a su arribo, el perro corrió varias veces por el departamento antes de echarse cansado moviendo el rabo en el sofá de la sala. Comieron ligero y terminaron de arreglar las maletas para el viaje del día siguiente, un delicado traje doblado con cartones y colocado cuidadosamente en una bolsa traslúcida llamó la atención del rubio en la maleta del mayor, pero no comentó nada.

Al irse a la cama, Yuuri vio con molestia como el menor se quedaba viendo hacia su habitación. Camino tras de él y se colocó tras el rubio para empujar sus caderas contra las suyas.

\- No esta noche- Dijo junto a su oído, desde atrás. El escalofrío que provocó en el ruso también lo pudo sentir él- Ven conmigo...- Pidió besando su cuello. Yuri ladeó la cabeza para entregarle mayor acceso.

Sintió aquellos besos y mordidas en su cuello directamente en su entrepierna, su erección se hizo notable y al seguir al nipón a la cama, su intención era únicamente una. Se subió sobre Yuuri, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el, generando fricción entre su miembro y el suyo, besando y tocando el pecho del mayor. Sus caderas seguían un movimiento de vaivén que se acentuaba gracias a las manos del japonés que apretaban y separaban las nalgas del omega. Yura extendió un beso por lo que al nipón le pareció horas, cuando finalmente se separó, lo único que quería era poder entrar en el apretado trasero del menor de una vez por todas.

Se deshicieron de la ropa y se metieron bajo las mantas. Yuuri entregó un nuevo beso al menor entre lo que se colocaba entre sus piernas. Acaricio la cintura y las caderas de Yura, el menor subió sus piernas hasta posarlas en los hombros del mayor.

\- ¿Que esperas?

Yura estaba más apretado que de costumbre, abrirse paso por el estrecho canal de su recto se hizo placenteramente difícil a pesar de lo lubricado que estaba. El menos ahogó sus gemidos mordiendo el lateral de su mano, aquella mordida fue suavemente soltada luego de sentir la totalidad del japonés en su interior y que Yuuri fuera a tomar su mano para besar con cuidado las marcas que dejaron sus dientes.

-¿Duele mucho?

\- Solo muévete- Pidió el omega. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, permitiendo al rubio acomodarse a la sensación- Yuuri... - Suspiró sintiendo cómo aumentaba ligeramente la velocidad de sus caderas contra las del azabache- Más fuerte... - Pidió.

\- No lo hacemos hace mucho, no quiero que te duela después- Respondió besando las mejillas y el cuello del menor, sin dejar de mover sus caderas- No seas ansioso, Yuratchka...

-Quiero más - Reclamó en un tono afligido que encendió a Yuuri en lo más profundo de si, provocando que su pene se endureciera aún más dentro del menor.

\- Oh, bebé- Levantó su postura, para dejar las piernas de Yura sobre sus hombros y tomar de sus caderas con fuerza.

Las arremetidas se hicieron fuertes y rítmicas, los gemidos de Yura pasaron a ser gritos ahogados por el mismo placer que sentía al ser penetrado en lo más profundo. Intento bajar sus manos para masturbarse y llegar al climax más rápido, pero fue retenido por Yuuri que le abrió de piernas y tomó de ambas muñecas para llevarlas sobre su cabeza.

\- Yuuri... por favor, tócame - Pidió entrecortadamente por sus gemidos- Me correré... me corro...

\- Lo harás, pero solo con tu trasero- La erección del menor dio un respingo mientras Yuuri arremetió aún más fuerte, los labios del japonés fueron a sus pezones, apretando y lamiendo aquellos rosados botones- Córrete, Yura... - La voz ronca del mayor, sumada a las feromonas del ambiente, el olor a sudor y sexo entre sus cuerpos y la erección creciente del nipón dentro de él, tenía a Yura fuera de sus sentidos.

\- Aah, Yuuri... Yuuri- Su voz perdía toda sensatez, los jadeos y gemidos anulaban sus palabras- Me corro, Yuuri... Yuu~

\- Hazlo- Salpicó en su pecho, en el de Yuuri y bajo por sus estómagos, su sensibilidad aumentó tras aquello y al sentir el nudo de Yuuri entrar en él, podría jurar haber eyaculado de nuevo- Aún debes soportar un poco más, ángel...

\- Más fuerte- Exigió, y esta vez, Yuuri hizo caso.

Acabar dentro de Yura teniendo el nudo era una sensación apoteósica, se quedó aferrado a su pecho, tras haber hecho que el menor se sentara sobre él. Esperaron a regular sus respiraciones para poder mirarse y decir algo, los ojos del rubio se veían llorosos y ennegrecidos por la lujuria aún presente en ambos.

Yuuri acarició su rostro suavemente, una corriente de alegría y calidez recorrió cada parte de Yura al empujar su rostro a aquel gentil tacto en su rostro.

\- Te amo - Dijo finalmente, en japonés, casi por inercia. Yuuri lo miraba con ojos impactados, su boca se abrió levemente dado el asombro- Aún soy torpe e impulsivo, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de querer permanecer contigo- Dijo con voz dulce.

\- Oh, Yuratchka...- Llevó el cabello del menor tras sus orejas- Definitivamente eres mi ángel- Indicó besando la punta de la nariz de su amado omega.

  
Llegaron a Bratislava, Eslovaquia tras un largo vuelo en el que durmieron la mayoría del recorrido gracias al cansancio que les había dejado la larga noche de sexo del día anterior.

Un post en la cuenta de Instagram de Plisetsky le hizo saber a Viktor que él y su entrenador habían llegado muchísimo antes al país escandinavo, le pareció extraño y decidió preguntarle a Yuuri por el motivo.

La respuesta del japonés le sorprendió... iría a la Reunión Alta de Ondrej.

Se le denominaba reunión alta a ciertos encuentros que realizaban las personas pertenecientes a las castas más adineradas de alfas y omegas, existía un estricto código de vestimenta y derecho de admisión, si Yuuri Katsuki había sido invitado, aunque ostentara el puesto de principal accionista de Katsa junto con su hermana y manejará su propia academia de danza a lo largo de EE.UU. era, seguramente, porque alguien movió los hilos de los organizadores para lograr su invitación. Ahora Viktor estaba abiertamente nervioso encontrarse con Yuuri en aquel lugar, los Nikiforov siempre formaban parte de aquellas reuniones, sus hermanos como principales herederos de su padre, manejando la magna fortuna que acumulaba Iván Nikiforov como principal accionista del negocio de combustibles en Rusia y director de unos de los bancos más grandes del país; Vitya se encontraba allí por su influencia.

Se encontró con el japonés un día antes de aquella reunión, el menor parecía un tanto tenso, cuando Viktor le preguntó por quien le había hecho llegar tal invitación, Yuuri no pudo contestar. 

\- No estoy seguro, pero... pero creo que solo intentan asustarme con estas cosas- Se sincero.

\- ¿Asustarte?

\- La invitación venía en ruso... y ya para nadie es secreto la situación de Yura en la FFKK- Viktor asintió y mantuvo silencio, el mismo se había sentido ofuscado cuando leyó los artículos referentes al omega ruso- Por eso mismo decidí asistir... no sé si tiene sentido...

\- De cualquier modo... ten cuidado, veras y oirás cosas un tanto... corruptas, no digas nada en contra, solo desvía la mirada- Viktor lo decía por experiencia, a veces, aunque las cosas te parecieran retorcidas e incorrectas, lo mejor era callar... sobretodo con gente que cree estar en la cima del mundo por tener dinero y voz de mando.

Cuando llegó la noche de aquella reunión, Yuuri llegó con aquel hermoso traje que había preparado Valerius Evans para él. Costo llegar a un punto medio, pero, técnicamente, Yuuri cumplía con el código de vestimenta tanto alfa como omega. Nadie sacaba fotos ni preguntaba por los trajes del resto, era un acuerdo tácito entre cada asistente el respetar al resto de invitados.

Se sintió mareado, se acercó a una mesa intentando encontrar un poco de agua entre todo el alcohol y bocadillos elaborados. A lo lejos divisó a quien creyó Viktor, más se sorprendió de notar luego las facciones más suaves y el cabello considerablemente más corto, una fina barba contorneaba la mandíbula y se unía a un cuidado bigote.

\- Kieran Nikiforov ¿Atractivo verdad? - Una mujer se paró junto a él, tenía un elaborado peinado que alzaba su cabello castaño, largos aretes tocaban sus clavículas y su vestido rojo abría un escote de corazón que dejaba su cuello y hombros al descubierto, bebía champaña de una fina copa flauta y se quedo mirando con inquietud el dejó de labial que había marcado ella misma- Es un idiota narcisista y con complejo de poder, no te le acerques mucho, alguien como tú caería fácilmente entre sus objetivos- Yuuri estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era cuando la mujer finalmente le dirigió la mirada... esos pálidos ojos amarillos no podría confundirlos, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago- ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de quién soy, verdad? - Yuuri asintió- Perfecto, llámame Gia - La mujer sonrió aferrándose al brazo del azabache, notando como este se tensaba- Oh, tranquilo, quien movió tu invitación fue mi hermano...

\- Vladimir...

\- Ajá, por eso me interesa bailar contigo, Katsuki- Yuuri sonrió nervioso, más juntando todo el valor necesario, guió a aquella mujer hasta la pista de baile en el centro del salón. Comenzó a sonar inmediatamente un tango, haciendo a varios entrar emocionados a la pista de baile, Yuuri se movió para quedar con Gia justo en el centro. La alfa sonrió con gracia cuando el agarre del japonés se hizo demandante en su cintura- Muy atrevido, Katsuki... - Comentó complacida, tomando la mano del contrario.

\- Llámame Yuuri...

\- Bien... veo que podríamos ser grandes aliados, Yuuri. 


	33. 31- Culpa al juego

¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que todo lo que sucede alrededor está mal?

Todos se mueven por egoísmo, los intereses propios de cada quien son lo único importante y el fin justifica cualquier, absolutamente cualquier, medio.

Te aferras a la idea de que el mundo no es tan retorcido, pero la realidad te golpea en la cara con la fiereza de un martillo clavando justo entre tus ojos. Te remece el cuerpo y las ideas. Quieres vomitar.

Yuuri se aferró a la barandilla de aquella terraza como si el piso se partiera en pedazos y aquella fina estructura de madera y metal fuese lo único que lo mantuviera en pie, intento respirar lentamente, llenando lo más posible sus pulmones para no hiperventilar o llegar a vomitar frente a Gia.

La mujer había sido directa. Vladimir Gobulev había movido millones para dejar en acuerdo con la COFUP y ser el único pretendiente de Yuri Plisetsky, comprometiendo casi el 26% de su fortuna a la unión con un muchacho 32 años menor a él. El hecho era, que no sólo ese alfa pretendía al omega de ojos verdes, figuras de la política rusa también buscaban conseguirle, Vladimir había apostado casi todo lo que tenía con tal de asegurarse, si no obtenía aquel lazo pese a su obsesión y las influencias que llevaba años moviendo para conseguir al rubio, quedaría en la ruina... pues ninguna rupia sería devuelta, Vladimir literalmente dependía de Plisetsky para cerrar tratos comerciales y repactaciones, pues estaba tan seguro de conseguir al omega para finales de 2020 que lo ofreció como parte de los acuerdos.

Pasearía a Yuri con una correa, lo mostraría como un trofeo a su egolatría. Vladimir disfrutaba de humillar y someter omegas, ya no era bienvenido en muchos clubs omegas de Rusia dado a que lastimaba a los trabajadores que ofrecían sus servicios sexuales, pasando por alto las restricciones y multas que imponían los mismos locales con fin de proteger a los pocos omegas dispuestos a trabajar de aquella manera. La mayoría no eran rusos o estaban casados con los dueños o gerentes de los recintos, sometidos a aquel modo de vida que a pesar de ser denigrante para muchos, les hacía ricos fácilmente.

\- Quiero ver a mi hermano en la ruina y proteger a cualquier omega de sus manos, por eso me he acercado a ti- Gia mantenía un tono de voz demasiado sereno para todo lo que le había contado al japonés, mecía en su mano otra copa de champaña y miraba hacia adentro con desinterés.

\- ¿Porque querrías proteger a Un omega?- Para Yuuri sonaba demasiado extraño que una persona de la clase de Gia fuera buena únicamente por piedad.

\- Yuuri... tengo dos omegas, los amo y me preocupo por ellos- Dijo mostrando su argolla en la mano izquierda- Uno de ellos es mi destinado, más Desmont fue vendido en una subasta... cuide sus heridas que encontré al rojo vivo y camuflé sus cicatrices, lo protegí de la única manera en que podía hacerlo con un omega que no es mi destinado y compré su lazo para casarme con él... había decidido que nadie más le haría daño... Yuri Plisetsky tendrá un futuro similar al pasado de Desmont si acaba con mi hermano, podrías pensar que no me incumbe, pero cuando veo a ese chico aún veo un niño y me aterra pensar que caiga en manos de mi hermano, porque conozco a Vladimir mejor que cualquiera... y es una bestia- Gia apretó sus manos y frunció el ceño al hablar de Yuri, el japonés decidió creerle. Se acercó a la alfa y la miró fijamemte.

\- ¿Como protejo a Yuri? - Los ojos de Gia parecieron perderse unos segundos, temblorosos en la nada.

\- No estoy segura que sea posible... Encontrar a su destinado sería algo definitivo, más lograr que se case seis meses antes de que se haga efectivo el mandato podría funcionar... lamentablemente Vladimir ha puesto tanto dinero y extorsionado a tanta gente, que lo más probable es que el matrimonio fuera de Rusia no sea reconocido y lo enlacen de todas formas- La preocupación de Gia fue bruscamente burlada por el japonés, que no pudo contener la risa casi histérica que le había provocado estar al tanto de aquella información- ¿Yuuri?

\- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de esta ridícula fiesta, Gia, no... el hombre más feliz en el mundo- Respondió sonriéndole- Tengo a Yuri completamente a salvo, así que lo que resta... ¿Como piensas arruinar a Vlad? - Gia sonrió, confió en la altanería del nipón al decir que él omega que buscaba su hermano, estaría a salvo así que se aferró a su brazo y mantuvo aquella mirada potente, los ojos burdeos del menos vibraban contra los suyos, almíbar.

\- Dejando los sentimentalismos, ahora podemos hablar de negocios, Katsuki Yuuri- Entraron de vuelta al salón, reintegrándose a la fiesta y al baile.

*

Busco a Yuuri gran parte de la velada, Noah mencionaba haberlo visto con Gobulevdaya ¿Que hacia Yuuri con semejante mujer?

Entre las charlas pretenciosas y los saludos obligatorios a ciertos alfas, Viktor se encontró con Valerius Evans. El diseñador se veía notoriamente incomodado por un alfa francés, aunque parecía rechazarlo con un poco de humor. Viktor se acercó de manera inocente y se entrometió en la conversación de ambos, permitiendo a Evans salir de aquella situación con facilidad, él omega le agradeció con un breve gesto antes de desaparecer, Viktor no se quedó mucho tiempo con aquel hombre antes de apartarse igualmente.

Al entrar al gran salón pudo ver a Yuuri precisamente finalizar un baile con Gia Gobulevdaya, le besó la mano y se apartó para moverse rápidamente entre los asistentes y meterse por un pasillo, Viktor le siguió de lejos.

\- ¡¿Como se te ocurre venir sin avisarme, quedaste de decirme?! - Yuuri arrinconó a Valerius contra la ensimera del baño.

\- No tuve tiempo, llegue hoy en la mañana- Se excuso el colorín.

\- Pude sentirte a penas entraste al salón ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?

\- Lo sé, lo siento, pero estaba preocupado por ti... - Los ojos de Valerius eran igual a los de un cachorrito pidiendo disculpas.

\- Bien...- Suspiró el mayor arreglándose el cabello- Date vuelta...

\- ¿Qué? - Valerius fue bruscamente dado vuelta, quedando mirando hacia el espejo- Yuuri, momento...

\- No puedes ocultar tus feromonas toda la noche, te he visto desmayarte en el intento... voy a morderte- Dijo el nipón desabotonando la blusa del menor. Valerius se giró nervioso.

\- Yuu... Yuuri, si lo haces directo duele un montón, dame un minuto- Repuso mirando hacia abajo, respirando agitado.

\- Entonces ayúdame a despejarme también...- Yuuri apoyó su frente en el pecho de Valerius soltando un suspiro- Me he enterado de... de demasiadas cosas esta noche- El colorín noto la tensión en el japonés y acaricio su cabello suavemente.

\- ¿Yura estará bien con ello? - Él azabache demoró unos segundos en contestar, sus ojos se cerraron por momentos esperando sentir la aprobación del menor a través de la marca.

\- Si...- Contesto en tono suave, en verdad no podía sentir del todo el consentimiento de Yura... era más una sensación cálida, de apoyo.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Val y apretó contra ellas, el colorín soltó el aire y lamió delicadamente el lóbulo derecho del azabache, una vez subió el calor entre ambos se giró para quedar de espaldas, Yuuri terminó de desabotonar la camisa y descubrió el cuello del gamma rosando su nariz a la nuca de Valerius disfrutando de su olor a caramelo y piel suave.

Las manos del nipón se filtraron bajo su camisa, Valerius empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, las feromonas de él y las de Yuuri comenzaron a mezclarse. Los dientes del mayor rozaban tentadoramente su nuca, contuvo en gemido y a través del espejo logró ver los ojos atentos de Yuuri esperando su permiso.

\- Ya hazlo- Dijo el colorín.

Yuuri mordió su nuca con suavidad, sus dientes se clavaron marcando aquella delicada zona, Valerius ahogó un quejido, encogiéndose ligeramente entrelazando una de sus manos a la del nipón.

Se quedaron quietos un par de segundos, Viktor tapó su boca, ocultando el asombro, más la puerta se abrió dejándolo expuesto, Yuuri le miró de reojo mientras lamía el cuello de Evans, limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano y caminó hacia el platinado, Viktor sintió que sus piernas se habían atornillado al lugar y no fue hasta que el japonés le tomó de la muñeca y jaló dentro del baño que pudo reaccionar. Valerius acariciaba su nuca con ojos cerrados, Yuuri se acercó lentamente al colorín rozando su nariz con la de él.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó acariciando su cabello.

\- Si... siempre es un tanto extraño acostumbrarme- Yuuri asintió suavemente, liberando feromonas al rededor de Valerius. Viktor observaba callado.

\- Es muy mala educación fisgonear, Vitya- Tanto Valerius como el japonés le dirigían la mirada, el diseñador estaba sonrojado, pero la mirada del nipón era fría.

\- Lo siento- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Valerius soltó una risita extraña y comenzó a arreglar su camisa.

\- Volveré al salón- Le comunicó a Yuuri, y dicho eso, tomó su mano en un sentido apretón y se retiró del baño- Por cierto, Viktor- Valerius se dirigió al platinado a pesar de que este no le miraba- Esto es... seguridad, soy gamma, así que antes de que tu cabeza piense algo erróneo, no somos pareja- Viktor apretó los labios, el colorin le dirigió una mirada a Yuuri, este simplemente asintió, como llegando a algún acuerdo con su amigo que Viktor fue incapaz de comprender, entonces Valerius se retiro dejando a ambos alfas en el baño.

Yuuri quedó de brazos cruzados mirando a Viktor, el ruso no sabía qué decir o a donde mirar. El cuarto tenia las feromonas mezcladas del japonés y Evans, Viktor incluso se sintió algo mareado. El azabache se acerco a Viktor lentamente... estaba arrebatador, su traje era realmente precioso y marcaba cada curva, el tiro alto del pantalón cuadraba sus caderas con dos hileras de botones dorados que mantenían en el centro una piedra roja, seguramente imitación de rubies... aquellos sutiles tonos rojos potenciaban el burdeo que reflejaban los ojos del azabache al estar bajo la cálida luz de las lamparas.

\- Siento que hayas visto eso, creí que nadie me había seguido- Se disculpo Yuuri.

\- Supongo... que es algo de ustedes- Respondió Viktor por lo bajo.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre los gammas?- Viktor negó con la cabeza replicando "muy poco" un tanto avergonzado- Son mucho más sensibles que los omegas, su celo es fácilmente empujado por alfas y deltas, pueden esconder sus feromonas con facilidad pero no por mucho tiempo, si lo hacen es común que se desmayen o enfermen muy seguido, no pueden mantener un lazo, así que comúnmente muerdo a Val en actos de gran afluencia para resguardarle... no me dijo que vendría hoy- Viktor asintió y quedo mirando al menor, Yuuri parecía cansado y agobiado. El azabache se apoyo en los azulejos del muro y acabo sentado en el suelo- Quiero irme de aquí...

\- No creo que eso sea buena idea- En medio de la Reunión Alta había un espectáculo, por general bailarines y cortorsionistas que invadían la escena y permitían distraerse a los alfas y respirar a los omegas, ya que en el aire se utilizaba un inhibidor para calmar los ánimos. Yuuri suspiro "lo sé" llevando una de sus manos al rostro, cubriendo sus facciones- ¿Estas bien?

\- No, Vitya... esto es demasiado- Viktor se sintió removido y se acerco al menor quedando de cunclillas, reviso la hora en su reloj intentando adivinar una hora prudente para retirarse del lugar sin que nadie resultara ofendido.

\- Te sacare de aquí... solo aguanta dos horas más ¿No es mucho, cierto? Me quedare contigo ese tiempo- ¿Porque no podía quedarse siempre? Yuuri sintió que le tiritaban las piernas, solo pensar en que tendría que salir de allí y que encontrarse con Vladimir era algo inevitable, le había querer desaparecer... ese hombre lo intimidaba- ¿Te preocupa alguien en especial?

\- _Todos me quieren comer vivo_ \- Dijo en japones, Viktor solo pudo entender palabras sueltas, todo y vivo, por el tono del menor, no dudo en abrazarle- ¿Viktor?- El platinado apretó su agarre, acercándolo un poco más a si mismo, Yuuri apoyo su cabeza entre su cuello.

\- Estoy contigo... déjame cuidarte, Yuuri- Escuchó los sollozos acariciando la espalda del menor- Yuuchan- El azabache le miro con ojos acuosos, Viktor se enterneció y peino suavemente su cabello, acomodando los mechones que se habían salido de su peinado hacia atrás- Esta bien... me quedaré para que nadie te intimide- Viktor hizo una clásica pose de héroe y el nipón se rió secando sus lágrimas- Mucho mejor...- La sonrisa que le brindo el platinado logro calmar a Yuuri. 

\- Vitya- Dijo al fin- Hazme un favor, apantalla mi olor omega- Viktor le miro sorprendido- Por favor, me sentiré demasiado vulnerable si logra notarme...

\- ¿Quien?

\- Vladimir Góbulev... cada que lo tengo cerca, quiero vomitar... por favor- El azabache tomo de sus manos y Viktor no pudo negarse, se apego al moreno para liberar sus feromonas, comenzó lentamente para no asustar al menor- Aah...- Suspiro- Tan fresco... - El aroma de Viktor lo calmaba, en su pecho Yuuri podía sentir la preocupación del rubio que debia estar en el hotel, intentaba enviarle calma, pero la verdad es que no podía calmarse del todo.

\- ¿Sabe que eres omega?- Yuuri asintió.

\- La federación rusa en general debe de saberlo, pero yo mismo atraje a ese tipo hacia mí...- Viktor le miro confundido- Buscaba a Yura... más que eso, Viktor, Góbulev es un enfermo, ha movido millones para quedarse con Yuratchka...- El mayor se quedo estático ¿Le sorprendia del todo? No, pero saber que Yuuri se habia antepuesto a Vladimir Góbulev para proteger al menor le llenaba de rabia consigo mismo- Está esperando... al asecho como el animal que es.

\- Es un asco- Reclamó Viktor- Jamás me percaté que lo siguiera- Yuuri acomodo sus piernas, pasándolas finalmente sobre las de Viktor, el ruso le acercó más y tomó de las caderas para ajustar su peso.

\- La figura de Yakov lo mantenía lejos, creyó que conmigo sería más fácil... cuando fuimos a la exhibición de la FFKK me ofreció dinero e intento ingresar al camarín, le detuve en el pasillo...- Viktor le observaba ojiplactico- Si le interesaba un omega, podía ir con alguien de mayor experiencia...

\- Te ofreciste tú...- Yuuri bajo la mirada y apretó los labios, Viktor sintió la ira arremolinándose en su pecho- Dios, Yuuri, cariño- Viktor subió sus manos para tomar el rostro del menor, los orbes vino del nipón vibraban vulnerables y preocupados- ¿Te tocó, te ha manipulado?

\- Quedó en una promesa futura...- Yuuri parecía ahogarse poco a poco- Una que me aterra- Tras las palabras de Gia, Yuuri podía imaginarse amarrado a la cama mientras que Góbulev marcaba su piel ni si quiera con un látigo, si no con un hierro caliente.

\- No te tocará... ni a ti ni a Yura, me encargaré de eso- Viktor abrazo al menor dejando suaves besos en su cuello y mejillas- Nadie les hará daño- No si estaba entre sus posibilidades alejar las amenazas, Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki estaban bajo su cuidado desde ese preciso momento. Solía vigilar a Yura de cerca cuando tenían entrevistas para que no fuera intimidado por otros alfas, apareciendo en los momentos exactos... jamás se le había ocurrido apantallar el aroma de Plisetsky para dejar en claro tal cosa.

\- Viktor... - Los ojos de Yuuri se mantuvieron por momentos sobre los de él antes de acercarse tímidamente por un beso. Viktor le respondió con gusto y siguió acariciando su espalda, apreciando como poco a poco el nipón se relajaba entre sus brazos- Hay que volver.

\- Claro -Viktor se levantó una vez Yuuri estuvo en pie. Compartieron un segundo beso, más hambriento y territorial antes de salir.

El pasillo estaba vacío y la música del salón podía oírse distante, caminaron juntos hacia allá encontrándose nuevamente con alfas y omegas de la alta esfera, Yuuri se sorprendió de que algunos le miraran sorprendidos al sentir el aroma de Viktor alrededor de él.

Busco a Valerius con la mirada, más un tirón en su cadera le hizo volver a prestar atención a Viktor. Directamente hacia ellos, avanzaba Kieran Nikiforov, Yuuri recordó las palabras de Gia y mantuvo su respiración calma y la mirada estoica, los ojos de Kieran eran grises formando técnicamente una paleta en degrade entre su cabello y el conjunto que vestía.

\- Eres rápido, Vitenka- Viktor se sintió incómodo cuando la vista de su hermano recorrió a Yuuri de pies a cabeza, el menor le entregó una sonrisa pícara y ladeó la cabeza al alfa frente a él- Lamentó mi falta de cortesía, Kieran Nikiforov- Pronunció el mayor dando una leve reverencia y tomando la mano de Yuuri para besar sus nudillos- Es, realmente, un gusto...

\- Katsuki Yuuri- Pronunció el japonés con un tono altivo y manteniendo su mirada sin titubear al mayor- Encantado.

\- No se suelen ver seres tan especiales en estas fiestas... mirarte ha sido refrescante ¿Traje de Valkir?- Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa, sintiendo como Viktor apretaba en agarre en su cintura- Ciertamente un tipo talentoso para ser omega...

\- ¿Eso influye? - Kieran levantó una sonrisa lobuna.

\- No... pero lo tienen más difícil- Comentó mientras llamaba con la mano a un camarero para tomar tres copas y entregar una a su hermano menor y al japonés- ¿Que tal la velada, Vitya?

\- Lo mismo de siempre- Soltó el aludido mientras notaba a Noah también acercarse. Yuuri también lo noto y es que, al contrario de su gemelo, Noah era alegre y se veía simpático con todo el mundo, Kieran parecía querer ver a cada uno en una tumba... Noah les llevaría flores.

\- ¿Que tal muchachos?- Saludó a sus hermanos para volcar su mirada exclusivamente al japonés- Katsuki Yuuri, te he visto bailar en múltiples ocasiones, realmente eres hermoso- Inevitablemente Yuuri se sonrojo, Kieran le dio una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano y Viktor miraba sorprendido- ¿Me permitirías un baile?

Aunque Viktor apretó el agarre que mantenía a la cintura de Yuuri, el azabache asintió con una sonrisa, por alguna razón la precensia de Noah se le hacía agradable y decidió hacer caso a su instinto y tomar su mano, que le guiaba a la pista.

Noah Nikiforov manejaba las acciones en el mercado de combustibles fósiles junto a su padre, era un hombre que aunque no figuraba mucho en la farándula rusa, era muy influyente. Vestía un pantalón de tiro alto (Requisito a los alfas varones de aquella reunión) de patrón lineal y una camisa gris perlada con broches zafiros, los ojos de Noah eran ligeramente más oscuros y azulados que los de su gemelo y su cabello era más largo, lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás tomado con un broche en forma de triangulo, llevaba guantes puestos de un tono gris oscuro con bordados en hilo color plata.

Al vals que sonaba en el salón, Noah tomó una de las manos de Yuuri mientras que la otra la mantuvo en el aire... esperado. Se sorprendió de aquel gesto y ante la provocación, tomó al mayor de la cintura, Noah sonrió y colocó su mano en el hombro de Yuuri, siguiendo inmediatamente los pasos del azabache que comenzó a guiar el baile sin titubear.

Noah se veía entretenido bailando con Yuuri, Viktor miraba desde lejos junto a su hermano mayor aquella escena y aunque él parecía asombrado, Kieran parecía complacido.

\- Nada como ser guiado por alguien que sabe, eres muy diestro, Yuuri- Extrañamente, al japonés no le molesto la cercanía mostrada por el alfa.

\- Así se supone que debe ser, seria muy vergonzoso de lo contrario, habiendo sido primer danseour- El mayor le sonrió.

\- No todos pueden guiar con maestría- Dijo acercándose un poco más al nipón- Quise sacarte pronto de donde estaba mi hermano... - Dijo finalmente con un tono un poco más serio.

\- ¿Viktor?

\- Kieran- Yuuri sabía que sería por él, obviamente- No habría tardado mucho más en comprender porque le gustas a Vitya- El japonés le miró sorprendido, ambos detuvieron el paso y graciosamente cambiaron los roles, Noah tomando la cintura del menor- Si no te relajas acabaré pisándote- Dijo retomando el baile.

\- ¿Como...

\- Viktor jamás deja su olor en nadie, puede ser bastante parco a pesar de ser el menor, personalmente creo que es debido a los maestros que le contrataba padre, así que sentir ese dejo de Vitya sobre ti resulta llamativo para alguien como Kieran que siempre le ha cuidado- Respondió inmediatamente- Me da un poco de envidia- La música paro y ambos quedaron a un lado de la pista- ¿Te consigo una copa?

\- Preferiría evitar el alcohol- Noah se alejó unos minutos sin despegar la mirada del japonés.

Cuando las presas quedan expuestas y creen estar a salvo, es cuando los depredadores disfrutan aún más del ataque sorpresa, porque alertan al objetivo antes de aparecer, notar el nerviosismo del contrario les complace.

Se tensó a penas sintió aquel aroma, rápidamente sus sentidos se agudizaron y buscó con la mirada aquella figura que le atormentaba. Muchos se encontraban coqueteando descaradamente con otros invitados, algunos evidentemente omegas por el código de vestimenta que les pedía utilizar transparencia en alguna parte del traje. Las feromonas mezcladas en el aire no fueron suficientes para notar en cedrón y almizclé cerca de él.

\- No sé cómo lo hiciste, Katsuki, pero resultaste ser muy hábil escondiéndote, no pensé que accederías a ser la perra de Nikiforov con tal de disimular tu olor- Aquellos ojos amarillos le miraban con desdén, Yuuri hizo lo posible por mantener su postura erguida y sin darse segundo a pensarlo, las feromonas de su alfa le cubrieron, marcando una fuerte esencia a café que sintieron también la gente al rededor- No me provoques, muchacho- El toque de Vladimir en su mentón le hizo retroceder, la sonrisa burlona del ruso le provocó náuseas- ¿Porque no me das un poco de tu olor dulce? La curiosidad me está matando- Estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca.

Yuuri le dio la espalda buscando a Viktor con desesperación, su mirada se cruzó con la de Evans y otros alfas que le habían saludado al llegar, pero nadie que le pudiese brindar ayuda, Vladimir le tomó de la cintura y sus manos se sintieron como ácido, Yuuri apretó los ojos antes de girarse. 

Góbulev le movió a una zona apartada, sus pasos elegantes y traje a medida no mellaban la sensación de asco que producía en el japonés. La terraza estaba vacía y el techo que les cubría tenía luces colgantes que simulaban enredaderas de estrellas, realmente bonito si no estuviese con aquel sujeto. Cuando Vladimir le quedó mirando esperando a que avanzara junto a él, Yuuri le miró de lado y torció una sonrisa.

\- Debes estar demente si en verdad crees que te seguiré- Se giro para alejarse del alfa, su muñeca fue alcanzada y apretada fuertemente por el mayor.

\- No te conviene negarte a alguien como yo...

\- No eres nadie Góbulev, tu nombre no es nada sin ese apellido y como alfa solo puedes darme asco ¿Porque te complacería? ¿Por miedo?- El rostro del contrario se llenó de ira y tomó el rostro de Yuuri, el azabache no estuvo seguro si el valor que tuvo para decir aquello vino de él o de Yura, porque la sensación enérgica en su pecho no amainó ni si quiera con el tacto de Vladimir en su mandíbula.

\- **Oh, mi Yuuri** \- El azabache quedó estático- Que seas insolente solo me llama aún más ¿Cuanto crees que tarde en hacerte más dócil? Ahora comprendo mejor porque encajaste tan bien con Plisetsky- Al mencionar al menor, el japonés no pudo evitarlo, sus colmillos sobresalieron de sus labios y el gruñido gutural de su garganta hizo al ruso soltar su agarre en su mandíbula y alejar su rostro- Que reacción...- El sonrojo de Vladimir solo confirmaba a Yuuri que se trataba de un pervertido, afortunadamente cuando en sus manos comenzó a doler el crecimiento de sus garras, la mano de Góbulev fue retenida.

\- Eres realmente alguien desagradable, Vladimir- Noah tomó agresivamente la muñeca del castaño, haciendo que este soltara su agarre a la de Yuuri- Katsuki me estaba acompañando, encontrarlo contigo me desagrada- La voz de Noah sonaba cada vez más profunda- Y creo que fue claro en no querer tenerte cerca, **aléjate** \- Vladimir trago pesado, Yuuri pudo sentir un escalofrío al escuchar al platinado.

\- **Que insolencia ¿Te crees más poderoso? -** Yuuri no lo aguanto más, sus feromonas tenían la clara advertencia de que no permitiría otro atropello, Vladimir abrió sus ojos mirando al japonés con miedo.

\- **Quizá él no, pero yo si-** Jamás se había sentido con tanto derecho a ser arrogante y prepotente, Noah soltó a Vladimir sorprendido de lo que podía sentir en el nipón, Yuuri avanzó dos pasos y Góbulev retrocedió cuatro- **Fui claro en que cruzaría tu cara de un lado a otro si te acercabas nuevamente a Yuri Plisetsky, me da igual si no desistes tus manipulaciones y sobornos, jamás le pondrás un dedo encima. Ahora lo mismo corre por mi... no te quiero cerca...**

No era normal mantener tanto tiempo la voz de mando, Noah estaba aterrado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, Vladimir soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Eres una bestia sorprendente...

Fue lo último que Góbulev dijo antes de retirarse, frase que se repitió en la mente de Yuuri dejando en claro que no desistiría.

Noah se acercó a Yuuri con la garganta apretada y a paso lento, el azabache se giró con ojos afligidos, apretando los puños.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpo con el alfa que lo miraba con ojos conciliadores.

\- No te preocupes- Se movieron de vuelta a donde estaba la mayoría de gente. Yuuri sintió una brisa fría que fue liberada en el ambiente con un suave olor a lavanda- Comenzara el show...- Se sorprendió de ver distintos bailarines entrar por distintos puntos del recinto o descender en telas- Yuuri... quizá sea muy invasivo preguntarlo ahora pero ¿Tendría una cita conmigo? No tiene que ser ahora, incluso puede ser mucho más adelante, cuando vayas nuevamente a Rusia... eres alguien que en verdad me interesa conocer...

\- Creí que las relaciones entre alfas son mal vistas en Rusia- Noah ladeó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

\- No prestó atención a lo que pueda decir el resto... afortunadamente mi posición no es tan expuesta como la de Kieran o Vitya- Yuuri asintió levemente aceptando un vaso de agua que le ofrecía el mayor- Y aunque lo fuera... ¿Importa tanto? - El azabache se sorprendió de aquella respuesta y sonrió.

\- Claro que no...- La voz de Yuuri sonaba más relaja, calmando un poco al platinado junto a él que había visto al menor demasiado tenso y a la defensiva- Pero tendré que negarme, eres agradable Noah, pero me gusta Viktor- Que bien se sentía decirlo... me gustaba Viktor y amaba a Yura, aún no sabía como acabaría aquello, pero se sentía bien.

\- Me esperaba aquella respuesta, suerte con Viktor, es algo... difícil- La voz del mayor parecía disculparse- Hablando del Rey de Roma- Viktor se acercaba evidentemente preocupado con Kieran a su espalda- Yuuri... se que eres musa- El nipón le miró sorprendido- Me alegra ver que eres más valiente y fuerte de lo que creía... veras... tendré una sobrina- Yuuri giró mirando a Kieran y Viktor acercarse- Kieran se casará con una beta cuya hija es musa... él es menos sensible que yo, pero pude notarlo la primera vez que te vi bailar... ustedes son distintos- Por segundos, Yuuri llegó a pensar que quizá Noah también fuese distinto, pero Viktor llegó antes de poder preguntarle.

\- ¿Donde se metieron? Perdí el rastro de ambos- Alegó Viktor.

\- Lamentó haberte quitado a tu cita, hermanito- Dijo Noah levantando una mano en disculpas- No puedes negar lo encantador que se ve hoy, me sentí con derecho a querer apreciarlo más tiempo.

Yuuri se sonrojó y Viktor sintió celos ¿Porque sus hermanos asaltaban así al nipón? Se llevó al nipón de ahí entre las risas de los gemelos que entregaron cada uno su tarjeta de contacto al azabache. Tuvieron tiempo de avisarle a Valerius Evans que se retiraban, motivo por el cual el diseñador decidió irse también. Viktor acabó tras el volante con Yuuri y Evans en el asiento trasero del auto rentado, el japonés acariciaba suavemente el cabello del colorín mientras este se apoyaba en su pecho.

\- Recuérdame no volver a asistir- Pidió el diseñador, a lo que Yuuri contestó un ligero "No más " besando la cabeza del menor.

Dejaron a Valerius en su hotel, se dirigieron al ascensor con más calma, Yuuri evidentemente cansado, Viktor tomó su mano y el menor le brindó una imagen serena con una media sonrisa apretando aquel contacto. Antes de llegar al tercer piso, Yuuri detuvo en ascensor, saliendo de ahí con Viktor, moviéndose a las escaleras de emergencias.

\- ¿Podría respirar de ti de nuevo?- Pidió el menor con mejillas sonrojadas- Tu aroma me tranquiliza... es tan suave, a veces, Vitya... déjame tenerlo un poco más... - El platinado se acercó al menor acariciando su mejilla.

\- Podrías tenerlo todo si solo me lo pidieras, Yuuri- El azabache se vio sobrecogido y lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, Viktor podía sentir el cosquilleo de sus pestañas y el punto de fuego donde sus labios rozaban su cuello.

Había sentido miedo y quiso encontrar a Viktor... ¿Cuanto podría mantener a Viktor al margen de lo que verdaderamente sentía y necesitaba? Lo quería tanto... tanto que dolía ocultarle las cosas, quería poder llegar a amarlo tanto como a Yura.

Separó levemente a Yuuri para poder besarlo, los labios de Yuuri siempre le recibían suaves y cálidos, su lengua dulce y tierna tenía el sabor del cielo y la textura que le ofrecía le volvía loco. Mantuvo el beso tranquilo con sus manos presionando suavemente la espalda del menor, atrapó sus labios con cariño, sin morder.

Yuuri mantuvo los ojos cerrados, fundiéndose gratamente con Viktor. Deseaba más...

\- Te llevaré a casa- Indicó Viktor peinándole suavemente hacia atrás.

No pudo decir nada hasta llegar frente al hotel, la noche era fría y el abrigo colaba el viento helado igualmente por entre las mangas, se despidió de Viktor apretando sus manos, besando su frente con calidez.

Todo lo vivido aquella noche lo tenía confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo. No podía con aquel ritmo... estaba agotado.

Llegó directamente al baño, una larga ducha acabo despertando a Yura, que se quedó despierto sobre la cama esperando a que el nipón saliera. Tras secarse el cabello Yuuri salió a encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas tan dulces aguardando sus palabras, más no tenía el ánimo suficiente para relatar nada... en cambio, se metió en la cama con el menor apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, besando la mejilla, el cuello y la marca sobre el corazón del joven omega, con tanta devoción que Yura pudo sentir que algo malo había sucedido.

\- Eres mi ángel, Yuratchka- El menor no entendía que sucedía y cuando quiso preguntar el japonés calló sus palabras con un beso- Mueves todo, eres lo más importante que ha llegado a mi vida el último tiempo... te amo, Yura.

\- Lo sé... - Dijo el rubio en un suspiro casi ahogado ante las palabras.

\- Amo a Viktor- Mencionó Yuuri con ojos entrecerrados, a doloridos.

\- Lo sé...- Repitió el menor esta vez buscando los labios de Yuuri, sujetando su rostro con una de sus manos- Te amo con o sin él. Querré a Viktor tal como te quiero a ti, con el tiempo, si se nos une- Yuuri asintió suavemente sintiendo el cansancio poco a poco hacerlo caer al sueño.

Cuando Yuuri despertó cerca de medio día, el mensaje de Viktor en su celular removió su pecho, permitiéndole al fin ceder al llanto.

 **Vitya** _< < Hable con mis hermanos. Descuida, Vladimir no volverá si quiera a mencionarlos. Cuidare de ti y de Yura, lo prometo>>_

Lloraba porque se sentía respaldado, protegido y querido por ambos rusos.

El mayor cayó dormido nuevamente, Yuri se vistió y salió del hotel con una sensación enérgica y apremiante en el pecho... debía reunirse con Viktor. 


	34. 32- Se mueven los reyes

  
Llegó varios minutos tarde y aprovecho de pasear por el centro comercial, muchos de los locatarios hablaban ruso además de alemán, así que para Yuri fue sencillo realizar sus compras, sus lentes de sol cubrían gran parte de su rostro, no se esperaba que el clima estuviese tan cálido. Se sentó en un banquillo a disfrutar de un cono de helado cuando Viktor apareció con expresión molesta frente a él.

\- Llevo cerca de diez minutos buscándote ¿No puedes revisar tu celular?

\- Lo deje en silencio ¿Ya son más de las dos? Que rápido pasa el tiempo...- Viktor bufó cabreado y se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿En serio fuiste a hacer compras en vez de esperarme donde tú mismo indicaste?

\- Si me dejabas plantado tenia que hacer que valiera la pena- Dijo el menor encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía comiendo de su helado.

Esperó calmadamente a que Yuri terminara antes de elegir un sitio para almorzar. Mientras aun caminaban en busca de un restoran, Viktor noto la mirada perdida del menor... como si buscase algo o alguien mientras tocaba su pecho, sus ojos parecieron abrumados.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Yuri volteo rápidamente la mirada al mayor.

\- Dame unos minutos...

Hablaba por teléfono en japonés, Viktor no pudo evitar preguntarse en que momento lo aprendió y comenzó a hablarlo tan fluido... en verdad nunca estaba demasiado encima del rubio, solo en los momentos claves... por esa misma razón se había perdido muchas cosas importantes respecto a Yuri, ni había hecho nada para ayudarle con la ansiedad que le provocaba estar detrás de sus pasos, bajo su sombra, manteniendo una exigencia sobre el mismo que tendría que haber sido únicamente para superar sus pasos y no para seguir los de él... sumaría aquello a la amplia lista de errores a lo largo de su carrera y vida entera... como no haberle ofrecido a Yuuri la noche anterior irse con él ¿Podría haber calmado la ansiedad en sus ojos?

Yura volvió con una expresión afligida, apretando la bolsa de compras que cargaba en su mano izquierda.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Yura en un gesto que llevaba años sin replicar, los ojos verdes se clavaron en los de él y sin esperarlo, el rubio le abrazo, sus brazos le rodearon con fuerza, soltando la bolsa de su agarre- ¿Yura?

\- Gracias... gracias por cuidar de katsudon, de mi... gracias- Viktor no supo que decir ¿Que le habría dicho Yuuri? Acaricio el cabello del menor sintiendo la calidez que pocas veces podían provocar las palabras de Plisetsky- No se que sucedió anoche... llego demasiado nervioso para hablar y contarme al respecto, ahora estaba preocupado de no encontrarme, quedo mucho más tranquilo al saber que estaba contigo... - Viktor asintió manteniendo el abrazo con el menor- Viktor...- El platinado bajo la mirada, notando un leve sonrojo en Yura- Vamos a comer algo...

Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero ver los ojos de Viktor sobre él fue intimidante, como si lo devorara con aquel ridículo azul igual al cielo. Entraron a un local de comida rapida, el rubio se sorprendió de notar que Viktor optaba por comida rápida cuando siempre era un maniático de la dieta.

Comieron a gusto y conversando temas sin importancia, Yura le preguntaba por todo el equipo... incluso Mattheo Vólkov, quien había sido puesto en su lugar para participar en las siguientes tres competiciones de la serie challenger. Era curioso ver el cambio de actitud que había tenido el menor desde su debut en senior, parecía pensar mucho mejor las cosas y aunque sus comentarios seguían siendo afilados e incluso groseros, comprendía a mayor altura lo que sucedía alrededor y aunque sabia que fue obviamente un movimiento en su contra, Yura observaba desde lejos, ahora, viendo por él ¿Cuanto habría influido Yuuri en todo aquello? Viktor no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se perdía en comparación al omega, que pasaba 24/7 junto al nipón.

\- ¿Piensas en Yuuri? - El platinado casi se atora con un par de papas francesas, Yura se río y le acercó un poco de soda- Oh, vamos, no puede darte tanta vergüenza...

\- ¿Soy tan evidente? - Los ojos de Viktor rodaron para fijarse en el mantel del restaurante , que era un típico cuádrille blanco y rojo.

\- No lo sé... pero creo que así mismo es como me veo yo- Viktor mantuvo la mirada en el menor que siguió comiendo como si nada.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Yura simplemente levantó los hombros- No puedes hacer como si nada, suelta...

\- Verse enamorado es una mierda- El sonrojo en el platinado sólo confirmó las palabras de Yuri- O eso creía hasta hace poco...

\- ¿Estas enamorado?

\- Creo estarlo... - Ahora era todo o nada- Pero es complicado, ademas descubrí sentimientos por alguien más- Viktor lo escuchaba atento, el menor espero a ver que el platinado ya había tragado para hablarle- Me gustas, Viktor.

Los ojos de Viktor le miraban incrédulos, él sostuvo aquellos ojos zafiros en los suyos y sabía que se estaba sonrojando mientras estaban en aquel juego mudo de quien volteaba la mirada primero, ademas los sentimientos de Yuuri se comenzaban a agolpar en su pecho dado a su acelerado corazón, el nipón estaba curioso y Yuri estaba seguro que ganaría una reprimenda cuando llegara a contarle, pero tantear la reacción de Viktor era importante.

No supo que contestar... los ojos de Yura apremiaban una respuesta y él estaba sin palabras. El rubio finalmente bajo su mirada y sus dedos se escondieron bajo su cabello.

\- ¿Es raro? - El mayor aún parecía en un trance de pensamientos que atropellaban su mente, Yuri quería obligarlo a hablar- Siempre te he mirado... desde abajo, o eso creí... creí querer alcanzarte y la forma en que te miraba era como un rival o algo así, después superarte se convirtió en lo principal... pero tras lograrlo, algo estaba mal. No fue la prensa u otros buitres del deporte ¿Porqué no estabas tú? ¿Donde estaba el coreografo orgulloso del resultado de una rutina perfecta? Lo único que logré oír de ti fue que tendrías que poner más de tu parte para volver a cubrir aquel récord arrebatado...

\- Recuerdo lo mucho que me insultaste entonces...- Los ojos de Yuri se movían de un lado a otro, ordenando sus palabras.

\- Te insulte... patee tu espalda y dije abiertamente que no esperaba más de ti- El platinado podía recordar aquellas palabras, se había sentido mal entonces, victima de su propia arrogancia y ego, había herido al joven omega y Yuri dejo de hablarle por meses- No esperaba que me colocaras arriba tuyo, Viktor, solo un poco de reconocimiento, ni si quiera entendía porque quería escucharte decirlo... - El rubio respiro profundo y cerro un momento los ojos antes de mirar al mayor, Viktor sintió todo su cuerpo removerse cuando noto el brillo en los ojos de Yuri- Y me hizo sentido después de semanas, cuando insistía a Yakov no volver a entrenar junto a ti y acabe pasando tiempo con Lilia... me habías roto el corazón- Aquellas palabras sorprendieron incluso al mismo Yuri ¿Eso había pasado? el dolor en su pecho y la sensación amarga al ver a Viktor entonces... pesaba demasiado.

No era una sensación tan brutal como cuando el japonés se había distanciado, pero ahora que tenía con que comparar... había sido eso. Tenía un amor platónico con Yuuri Katsuki, pero en ese momento, su interés había sido Viktor. La adolescencia y su terquedad no le dejaron verlo del todo, luego Yuuri se había convertido realmente en un bálsamo a su corazón, a su carrera y su vida...

El mayor se quedo mirando a Yura con impresión, el mismo omega parecía analizar sus palabras con detenimiento tras haber dicho las ultimas palabras... era en serio, si le había gustado Viktor. ¿Se podía considerar como que estuviese mintiéndole a Yuuri entonces? No... le había dicho a Yuuri que podría llegar a querer a Viktor si él se demostraba abierto a estar con ambos.. entonces ¿Porqué se sentia tan extraño mirar a Viktor ahora?

No lo aguanto más, se retiro del restaurante tomando su bolsa y pronunciando débilmente un "lo siento", camino a paso rápido, noto gente girarse a mirarlo... pero no era porque se había detenido a patear un bote de basura, fue por sus feromonas.

Siguío aquel rastro de licor de naranja hasta llegar a una plaza lejana. Yura era rápido... notarlo sonrojado, malhumorado y tapando su rostro con frustración le recordaba años atrás. Llegó hasta el menor tomándolo de la muñeca y apartándolo de la multitud, su aroma omega había atraído miradas que definitivamente quería alejar.

\- ¿Viktor? - El aroma a menta y sándalo se mezclaban gratamente sobre él, dispersando aquel dejo de licor que cargaba tras salir nervioso del restaurante- Gracias...- Pronunció al notar lo que estaba haciendo el mayor, Viktor volvió a acariciar su cabeza. Desde que estaba con el nipón, Yura era mucho más amable.

\- Le prometí a Yuuri que cuidaría de ambos- Mencionó el platinado, aceptando cohibido las manos del menor en sus caderas, Yura se apoyaba mientras respiraba tranquilo las feromonas que él desprendía.

\- ¿Ahora vas a recordar tu promesa, verdad?- Viktor le miró apretando en los labios.

La sensación de decepcionar constantemente al menor no se fue hasta disipar sus propias feromonas. Se quedaron bajo un árbol, alejados del flujo de gente y las miradas curiosas.

_"Adelante "_

Tuvo que estirarse levemente para alcanzarlo, sus manos se posaron en los hombros de Viktor en un leve esfuerzo por hacerlo inclinarse. El roce de sus labios fue una chispa que encendió ambos corazones, no era aquel fuego dominante que arrasaba con los sentidos de Yura para sumirlo ante el calor de aquel contacto como le pasaba con Yuuri.

Fue suave y sorpresivo, los labios de Yuri hicieron a su cuerpo sentir una corriente de cosquillas justo en sus costillas. Su aroma pasó a ser levemente más dulce, ambos lo sintieron, pero omitieron decir cualquier cosa. Cuando intento separar sus labios, Viktor se alejó, sus iris le miraban confusos y el rojo en sus mejillas delataba la misma sensación que tenía el menor.

Había sido agradable.

\- Yuuri tenía tu olor al llegar... ahora seré yo- No dijo nada, simplemente se separó del menor y se dirigió a una banca bajo la sombra. Agradecía que estuviesen en un punto apartado.

Bajo aquel árbol Yuri tomaba una imagen suave que contrastaba de forma hermosa con sus rasgos afilados y ojos fieros. No era primera vez que observaba al menor así... apreciándolo, aunque debía admitir que en un inicio aquello le había dado miedo... porque Yura era un niño, uno que gritaba y pateaba, respondía y enfrentaba, se levantaba por sobre las reglas y exigía ser visto más que como omega... no, esa no sería la etiqueta que gobernaría a Yuri Plisetsky.

Se descubrió a sí mismo admirándolo, queriendo tomar su fuerza.

Viktor siempre fue alfa, por sobre todo. Cuando sus títulos crecieron y las medallas, las entrevistas y el mundo entero hablaba por y de él, Viktor Nikiforov apareció... pero ya había perdido parte importante de sí en el hielo. No fue hasta ver a Yuuri reír orgulloso, abrazando a Phitchit que se percató que le faltaba aquella emoción, la vida dentro del patinaje... no fue hasta que lo vio recibir a Plisetsky con los brazos abiertos y el calor cercano de quienes confían él uno en el otro, que su corazón se sintió solo.

Como si leyera su mente... como si fuese parte de aquel rompecabezas que era él y sus sentimientos, Yuri se acercó a él e hincó para alcanzar sus ojos.

\- No tienes porque estar solo- Sintió el latir de su corazón como un tambor directo en su oído.

\- Me gusta Yuuri Katsuki- Dijo tajante.

\- A mi también- El rubio ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa y Viktor no pudo evitar reír- Y me gustas tú...

\- Es una locura...

\- ¿Que me gusten dos alfas?

\- Estar entre dos Yuris...

Se sentó coquetamente tras aquella mesa para dos levantando con sensualidad su pierna al cruzarla, dejando que la abertura de su vestido dejase poco a la imaginación, el cabello recogido en una coleta simple y elegante, los zarcillos dorados decorando tímidamente sus orejas. Sabía que aquel vestido de flores en tonos lila resaltaba el dorado en sus ojos y el labial naranja le daba aspecto juvenil. Su objetivo había sido ampliamente alcanzado cuando vio a Katsuki recorrerla con la mirada.

No, Katsuki Yuuri no era inmune a las mujeres. Gia podría ser bastante mayor a él, pero su cuerpo y sus facciones ponían en duda cualquier número.

Era una cena de negocios. Una de celebración.

El "cling" de sus copas inició la velada. Una donde establecerían las bases para un contrato de colaboración, partiendo por el patrocinio de de Gia a Yuri Plisetsky. No lo haría con su propio nombre sino bajo el poder de Kion como director de su línea de joyería para que la FFKK no alegara conflicto de intereses. Yuuri ya hablaría con Valerius para consultar con sus abogados posibles resquicios legales que pudieran causar conflictos, tal como lo hizo antes de determinar querer entrenar a Yura.

Entre comida y buen vino, la noche se instalo y un viento frío golpeo sus pieles, salieron el restaurante con los abrigos puestos y un regocijo que ninguno supo explicar. Gia era una mujer experimentada y astuta, personalmente se alegraba de no encontrar en Katsuki a un joven asustado, sino a uno lleno de decisión al que el miedo sólo lograba mostrarle cuán duro tendría que pelear por avanzar. Yuuri por su parte estaba más tranquilo de encontrar en Gia un ser completamente contrario a su gemelo.

Al llegar a una pequeña plaza donde una pileta atraía a los turistas a lanzar monedas, dos hombres se acercaron a ellos. El más alto, de cabello negro y ojos pardos llamo su atención de forma automática, su pelo caía más largo adelante y vestía un traje sencillo, sin corbata, junto a él un chico bastante más joven de cabello castaño, corto y ondulado sonrió suavemente con sus brillantes ojos castaños enmarcados por las pecas en sus mejillas.

\- Desmont- Pronuncio Gia con cariño al acercarse al más joven. El muchacho tomo su mano con ternura y froto su nariz a la de su pareja... por lo que había entendido Yuuri, él era el destinado de Gia, así que el hombre de junto, debía ser Kion- Yuuri, ellos son mis parejas, Kion White y Desmont Gillard- La leve reverencia del japones fue respondida con el mismo gesto por parte el pelinegro mientras que Desmont dio un asentimiento repetidas veces- Chicos, Yuuri Katsuki sera nuestro nuevo socio.

\- Eso será interesante- Los ojos de Kion se clavaban en Yuuri cohibiendo al japonés.

Entendió porque el mayor llamaba su atención así cuando sintió un dejo de manzana ácida y sal de mar en el ambiente, pero supo de inmediato que el aroma era de Kion.

El aroma de un alfa y el de un omega.

Yuuri se detuvo en seco, dejando que Gia y Desmont avanzaran unos pasos antes de percatarse de que el japonés y de que el pelinegro se habían quedado atrás, los ojos de Kion permanecieron en los del nipón por unos segundos antes de que le sonriera.

\- Vladimir entonces tenia razón, no desvariaba como de costumbre- Gia miró a Kion y hacia Yuuri repetidas veces.

\- Vaya...- Comento la alfa.

Kion era musa. Gia lo conoció hace quince años, cuando lo compró a otro alfa de la política rusa, ella le mordió mucho antes de encontrarse con Desmont, pero no hizo ningún problema.

Aquella relación de a tres se manejaba con Gia y Desmont con su marca de destinados, la mordida de ella en Kion y la de este último, en el omega. Si... el alfa de Kion había reaccionado hace seis años, cuando encontraron a Desmont en una subasta y vio a Gia desesperada por obtener al menor y sacarlo de allí; por eso a la alfa no le molestaba que su destinado tuviese la mordida de otro, por eso Desmont besaba tranquilamente al mayor y Gia hacia el amor con ambos hasta hartarse disfrutando de la resistencia de Kion. Se amaban los tres.

\- ¿Como despertó tu omega? - Preguntó Kion, Gia y Desmont habían avanzado considerablemente para que ambos musa pudieran conversar tranquilos.

\- Sufrí un ataque de un alfa en mi infancia- La expresión de Kion inmediatamente se arrugó prestándole atención- Y tras aquello tenía tanto miedo que cualquier feromona que reconocía de algún alfa, me hacía entrar en pánico... mi alfa surgió para protegerme a mi mismo...

\- Debió ser duro, lo siento- Yuuri sonrió a las disculpas del mayor.

\- A estas alturas solo es un fantasma del pasado, lo manejo lo mejor que puedo- Lo admitió para si mismo... estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Atrás había quedado el joven demasiado inseguro para decir que quería, que se sentía avergonzado de apuntar demasiado alto.

Kion le entrego su tarjeta de presentación e intercambiaron números, se despidieron con formalidad, Yuuri tomo un taxi a penas vio alejarse el que habían tomado los otros tres.

Se encontraba cansado... el miedo que surgió en él tras notar que Yuri no se encontraba en el hotel agoto sus nervios, la imagen de Vladimir reluciendo sus dientes mientras se aferraba a su muñeca se repetía colocando a Yura en su lugar y, aunque sabia perfectamente que el menor no era ninguna damisela en apuros y posiblemente golpearía a Vladimir antes de que este pudiese hacer algo, Yuri caería ante él... porque su preciado rubio no contaba con las mismas armas que él. Yuri era omega... y si Vladimir utilizaba sus feromonas, su voz...

El conductor le hizo saber que habían llegado al hotel, sin poder evitarlo Yuuri se lleno se ansias y subió el ascensor con energías renovadas, llevaba firmemente la carpeta de cuero que Gia le había entregado con los tratados y términos a acordar, había leído gran parte mientras cenaban, pero no quería nada de ello entonces.

Quería a Yura, poder llenarse de su aroma y apretar entre sus manos el cabello dorado y blanca piel de su destinado. Era arrolladora la tranquilizante sensación de simplemente poder pensar en él para calmarse y sentir que nada importaba, todo pasaba a segundo plano.

Entro al cuarto utilizando la tarjeta de acceso y dejo la carpeta en la pequeña mesa de junto a la cocina, se quito el saco extendiéndolo en una silla... la puerta del baño entreabierta y el aroma de Yuri en todo el ambiente termino atraiéndolo al pequeño baño de muros blancos junto a la habitación, el rubio parecía estar esperándolo, claro, le había sentido a penas entro, pero la expresión de Yura parecía ansiosa... preocupada, el mayor le sonrió y se acercó a él.

Era suave, demasiado incipiente para notarlo hasta que se agacho para quedar a la altura del ruso, Yuri le miraba expectante... Yuuri lo había sentido, justo en su pecho, aquella sensación de tener a Yura demasiado ansioso respecto a algo, no dudo en alentarlo, pero ahora tenia mayor sentido, desde un inicio había sido extraño ¿Yura estando inseguro? o más que eso ¿Transmitiéndole su duda? El menor era de los que prefería lidiar sólo con temas así antes de mencionar algo o pedir ayuda... había sido más como una petición de permiso. Impulsarlo fue lo primero que cruzo su mente, pero ahora Yuri estaba nervioso y compartía esa sensación a su destinado.

El aroma que refrescaba el cabello y la ropa del menor era completamente familiar, aparto suavemente aquella cortina de oro para despejar el cuello del omega y respirar junto a él aquella extraña mezcla entre la menta y el licor. Se aparto levemente para mirar al rubio a los ojos, Yura contenía la respiración.

\- Hueles a Viktor- Aquello sonó en un tono mucho más serio de lo que Yuuri en verdad quería. Una lagrima contenida rodó por la mejilla del menor cuando este apretó los labios para finalmente inspirar.

\- Lo siento- Pronuncio a penas- Debí preguntártelo antes, decirte lo que pensaba hacer, lo siento- Aunque las lágrimas caían sin mayor alboroto en el rostro del rubio, Yuuri podía sentir el arrepentimiento en la marca sobre su pecho. Con ojos sorprendidos el azabache sostuvo con cuidado la cabeza del menor y beso el rastro húmedo que dejaban sus lágrimas por sus mejillas, coloco el cabello tras las orejas y sus manos se quedaron enmarcando el rostro del omega- Siento que invadí algo que no correspondía, di algo, katsudon- Yuuri río.

\- Esta bien, Yuri- Escuchar su nombre de esa forma hizo que el menor frunciera el ceño, el nipón inmediatamente beso sus labios, besos rápidos, castos e inocentes mientras sostenía una sonrisa- De hecho, me gusta- Dijo finalmente, acercando su rostro al cuello del menor y olfateando mientras sus labios rosaban suavemente la piel de Yura.

\- ¿Que?- Yuri intento apartarse y bajar la mirada, pero su mentón fue fuertemente tomado por el azabache, corrigiendo su posición. El japones levanto su postura y utilizando su brazo libre, obligo al rubio a abrir levemente sus piernas para colocar su cuerpo entre ellas. Yuri respiro profundo.

\- ¿Que aroma tomarías si te acuestas con Viktor?- El menor se encogió, los ojos de Yuuri atraparon los suyos, hambrientos y demandantes- ¿Lo harías? - Sintió su respiración entrecortarse... Yuuri lo estaba incendiando solo con mirarlo, mantenía una mano en su mentón y la otra en su rodilla derecha.

\- Cerdo, no estés...- Apretó su rodilla provocando que se removiera.

\- Sí o no, Yuratchka- Se imaginó.

El cuerpo de Viktor cargándose sobre él, sus manos grandes y frías apretando su cintura... ¿Sería más brusco que Yuuri? Mordería sus caderas y muslos para abrir sus piernas y exhibir su sexo a gusto.

Su fantasía fue llevada un poco más allá cuando el azabache comenzó a tocar su miembro por sobre la ropa e hizo que abriera la boca para insitarlo a lamer sus dedos.

Cerrando los ojos; Viktor no chuparia su pene, pero si dilataría su entrada en un tortuoso juego de poder, mantendría sus ojos atentos a las reacciones de él para saber el momento exacto en que su juego pasaba a ser cruel para así entrar con gusto, viendo la necesidad en Yuri. La combinación de sus pieles claras, el recorrido del sudor entre los músculos tonificados... Todo se veía demasiado claro en la fantasía de Yuri.

\- Ya te lo planteaste, Yura ¿Entonces?- Aquel vino tinto exigió una respuesta sobre sus ojos, los dedos de Yuuri tantearon su lengua sintiendo con electricidad como la punta de la lengua del menor pasaba lentamente por sus yemas. El sonrojo y el jadeo ahogado de Yura ya tenía al azabache empalmado y receptivo al dejo de feromonas en pequeño el cuarto de baño.

\- Si - Contestó.

Yuuri lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aire, le ayudó a pararse y lo colocó contra la pared, sus manos se metieron apresuradas bajo la ramera, empujándole contra él, apretándole desde el centro de su espalda y la cadera. Podía sentir como la menta y el sándalo se disuadía por las feromonas de Yuuri que comenzaban a impregnarse él y quiso hacer lo mismo. Cuando ya ambos estaban semidesnudos y demasiado calientes para seguir allí de pie, el característico aroma de licor de crema y café lleno a ambos.

Estaba presente cada vez que volvían a hacer el amor, aquel aroma los acompañaba, los envolvía y embriagaba en la esencia del otro.

El japonés lo subió a la cama luego que Yuri levantara una de sus piernas para tener mayor roce con el mayor y acabara enganchado a sus caderas mientras el contrario lo levantaba mientras jugaba con su trasero por sobre la delgada tela del bóxer.

La respiración errática y el sonrojo de Yura cubría hasta sus orejas, la erótica imagen que le ofrecía con su cabello rubio desperdigado en la almohada y sus piernas abiertas, evidenciando la humedad creciente de su entrada en la necesidad que el mismísimo Yuuri había empujado en su omega, provocó un gemido en el japonés de tan solo verle. Gruño con satisfacción al quitar el bóxer tanto de él como del menor, sus dedos pasearon sin pudor por entre las nalgas del rubio y tomando la lubricación natural que ya existía sobre el miembro del menor, llevó aquel líquido preseminal al la suave entrada de su omega e ingresó dos dedos.

No era necesario, entre el calor y la culpa, Yuri ya había jugado con el mismo... y el nipón lo noto. Sus ojos lo miraron reprobatoriamente y el rubio gimió retraído llevándose una mano a la boca, la sonrisa lobuna de Yuuri le indicó que su tortura recién comenzaba... podrían comenzar a jugar.

\- ¿Que estuviste haciendo aquí, bebé? - Yuri descubrió su boca, jadeando sonoramente ahora que Yuuri había ingresado un tercer dedo- Está tan suave... pidiendo por más- El rubio levantaba levemente las caderas ante la masturbación calma que le daba el mayor- ¿Estuviste jugando contigo mismo?

\- Si... yo, yo necesitaba masturbarme- Yuuri sonrió llevando su rostro al nivel del de Yura para lamer sus labios provocativamente al tiempo que ingresaba con facilidad un cuarto dedo- Quería sentirte ahí- Dijo el menor tomando la muñeca de Yuuri, intentando que llegara más profundo con sus dedos.

\- Baby está hambriento- Susurró junto a su oído para luego bajar y atrapar uno de los pezones del rubio y comenzar a lamerlo lentamente.

\- Más rápido, vamos...- Gimió Yura- Ya métela, Katsudon, lo quiero adentro- Pidió tomando el pene del mayor, masturbándole de manera torpe y apresurada, apretando con fuerza la erección del nipón.

\- Me gusta cuando pides exactamente que quieres, pero tendrás que ser más exacto y más amable, Yura- Curvo sus dedos oyendo con placer el gemido exagerado de Yura, viendo sus ojos vidriosos y jadeos ahogados.

\- Cógeme, Daddy- Yuuri sacó sus dedos del interior del omega. Nunca habían entrado en esa dinámica... decirle bebé a Yura era más por un tema de adoración y cuidado, pero ahora que lo oía...- Ven a follarme, Yuuri- El rubio junto y elevó sus piernas, separando descaradamente su trasero para dejar ver aquella suave entrada ya dilatada, lubricada y caliente. El gruñido en el mayor provocó aún más ansias en él omega de Yura, sus feromonas se hicieron más potentes, pidiendo sexo a gritos-... Daddy...

\- Todo lo que quiera baby- Llevó las piernas de Yura más atrás y entró de una sola estocada, el grito del menor lo regocijó de una manera sádica- ¿Que es lo que quieres, Yura? Si no me lo pides no sabré qué hacer- Dijo abriéndolo de piernas, empujando en embestidas rápidas y profundas.

\- Tómame por completo, lléname, has un desastre de mí- Yuuri apretó los labios ahogando un gemido al escuchar las palabras del menor.

Beso a Yuri tantas veces que sus labios estaban hipersensibles, ver los del menor igual de rojos he hinchados le produjo satisfacción. La ropa de cama estaba toda desperdigada. El rubio ya se había corrido un par de veces pero Yuuri no lograba acabar, a cambio su nudo ya se había hinchado.

Tenia el pecho lleno de los chupetones y mordidas del mayor... mientras que Yuuri lucia evidentes rasguños y sus propias mordidas cerca del cuello además de en su propio brazo... se había vuelto a morder el mismo por no morder a Plistesky, esta vez no tan fuerte, la sangre se limitaba a pequeñas pintas, sin correr por su piel.

Yuri tomo con cuidado el brazo herido y comenzó a lamer la sangre del mayor, Yuuri acariciaba su cabello con cuidado.

\- No acabaste ¿Puedo hacer más por daddy?- Yuri llevo sus lamidas y besos hasta la mano de Yuuri, insitandole con su lengua en la palma de su mano y sus dedos.

\- Tómalo todo- Se acomodo en la cama viendo como Yura bajaba por su pecho, dejando el camino ardiente de sus labios en la piel marcando su estomago y sus caderas.

Logró apartarse entes de que Yuuri eyaculara en su boca, pero a cambio recibió el espeso liquido en su pecho y abdomen, tras el descuido el azabache acabo riéndose mientras el menor a penas lograba limpiarse con papel higiénico.

\- Tan caliente- Comento desparramando parte del semen en su abdomen.

\- Si haces eso solo querré ir por una segunda ronda- Comento Yuuri casi en un ronroneo en su oído, Yura sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda.

\- ¿Estas de coña? Para mi esto ya fue como tres en una- Dijo cabreado, dejando que Yuuri le ayudase a levantarse.

\- Tomaré el cumplido- Yuri le golpeo en las costillas, medio en serio, medio en broma. Pasaron de la cama a la pequeña tina del baño, a penas cabían, pero ninguno quería estar separado del otro. El mayor acabo entre las piernas del rubio, que reposaba su cabeza sobre la de él.

\- ¿Hablabas en serio con lo de Viktor?- Yuuri hizo burbujas en el agua tras asentir- El viejo no sedera tan fácil, solo le dije que me gusta y logre besarlo, pero termino diciendo que estaba entre nosotros dos...

\- No es como que le hayamos dicho que puede estar con ambos...

\- Le estallara la cabeza...

\- O la frente..- Rieron ambos.

\- ¿No crees que sera complicado verme con otro alfa? Interactuar los tres puede ser un poco extraño...- El mismo se sentia extraño de verse entre Yuuri y Viktor.

\- Podemos intentar algo antes...- La voz de Yuuri le advirtió que ya tenia algo en mente, el japonés se volteo para robarle un beso antes de salir del agua- Ya me encargare de eso, por ahora... centrémonos en esta competencia, ya tendremos tiempo...


	35. 33- Cicatrices

No puede decir nada, mantiene los ojos en la pista viendo aquella transformación que seguía impresionándole teniendo en mente a la bailarina de las evaluaciones y ahora a la muerte abriéndose paso. Yakov observa con satisfacción la evolución del patinaje de Yura.

El público estalla en gritos y Viktor sabe que el rubio ha quedado nuevamente en primero tras su programa corto, pero esta vez no se queda en la sala común, se mueve al camarín omega. Alcanza a ambos Yuris antes de que ingresen al sector donde él tiene impedido el paso, Yuuri le entregaba un delicado beso a Plisetsky en la sien, el rubio lo aparta pero Viktor nota aquel sonrojo vivo en el menor y sus ojos brillantes... le gusta Yuuri, claro que lo sabe, pero ahora también se siente atraído por él.

¿Y él?

¿Que pensaba Viktor?

Volteo para notar al Viktor pocos metros más atrás, sintió el suave olor a menta del mayor y se sintió feliz de que se hubiese acercado. Soltó a Yura y tras sonreírle, avanzó hasta Viktor para tomar ambas manos del mayor.

\- ¡Tu programa estuvo hermoso, Viktor!- El platinado sintió su corazón latirle en las orejas, los ojos del nipón chispeaban de alegria- Me sentí lleno de emoción, cambiaste tu enfoque o tus elementos ¡Algo hiciste y es magnífico! - El alfa retribuyó aquel tacto en las manos de Yuuri, apretando sus manos de vuelta.

\- Gracias Yuuri, siempre tan observador...

\- ¡Katsudon, me pondré celoso! Viktor tenía que destacar, le estoy pisando los talones- Se acercó con tono hostil, pero el rostro de Plisetsky era alegre...

Y se contagió.

Río junto al rubio y abrazó a ambos Yuris, haciéndole gracia la reacción del azabache mientras que Yura se quejó por el brusco agarre. Cuando los soltó, noto aquella mirada cálida de parte de ambos y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Que había hecho para estar en los ojos de ambos? No como una figura del deporte, un ídolo o una celebridad... estaba ante ellos simplemente como Viktor.

\- Saldremos en un rato ¿Te vemos? - Preguntó el menor.

\- Claro- Contestó el ojiazul.

Cuando entraron al camarín ambos se quedaron mirando... el olor del sitio era distinto. Yura era el único omega, no había razón para que nadie entrara a aquel espacio a menos que fuese parte del equipo de entrenamiento o la ISU.

O de alguna federación.

Yuuri se colocó frente al menor y sus feromonas comenzaron a dispersarse alrededor, cuando él omega sintió que el japonés intentaba apantallarlo comprendió que algo iba mal. No pregunto nada y se quedó en silencio, permitiendo que el azabache analizara la situación. De repente el nipón abrió los ojos y rápidamente sus colmillos se extendieron.

\- ¿Cerdo?

\- Quédate junto a la puerta y si alguien aparte de mí se acerca presiona el botón de alarma- Los camarines omegas contaban con un botón de pánico que informaba la irrupción del espacio protegido, avisaba directamente a la seguridad del recinto sin hacer mucho alboroto, los guardias solían ser betas y alfas pero en caso de que hubiesen intrusos en un espacio omega, solo iban betas- Yura...- El menor observó con impresión las garras del japonés mientras le extendía un collar- Póntelo - No refutó... no hizo ningún comentario. A pesar de que como omega Yuri tendría que asistir a las competiciones de la ISU con el collar de protección puesto, si Yuuri estaba junto a él - E irónicamente gracias a que la FFKK se dio el atrevimiento de colocarlo como alfa en las redes- podía no utilizarlo y el japonés se lo permitía. Que se lo entregara no era bueno.

Yuuri se separó del rubio tras asegurarse que cerrará el collar en su cuello, se movió rápidamente hacia los casilleros, el espacio de Yuri estaba abierto y la puerta de metal mostraba claros signos de haber sido forzada, la ropa del menor estaba dispersada por los banquillos, las feromonas en el aire tenían a Yuuri mareado y aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y el reflejo de las arcadas en la ira que le provocaba percibir cedrón y almizclé.

Tomo aire, el mayor le transmitía más que miedo, genuina rabia ¿Quien estaba buscándoles? Podía sentir las feromonas extrañas en el aire... ansiosas y sugerentes ¿Un pervertido?

Camino hasta los baños y como si algo le dijera que no entrara... retrocedió... no era el olor ni las feromonas de allí, fue él. Estaban empujando su celo, sentía su pecho arder, quemaba.

\- Los cachorros siempre se esconden juntos- Giro bruscamente para encontrarse con un hombre alto y delgado, considerablemente mayor, tenía el cabello castaño y largo cayendo a un costado en una trenza de dos cabos- Katsuki también me rehuye llendose a esconder en los cubículos de un baño- Los colmillos y el potente olor de aquel alfa hacía sentir a Yura ahogado y con escalofríos.

_"Está aquí"_

_"Sal de allí"_

Rodeo por su izquierda al hombre frente a él, quedando en medio del pasillo, el sujeto sonrió.

\- Nadie tiene permitido entrar aquí- Le indicó el rubio, con una risa sarcástica se le quedó mirando fijo, los ojos verdes del menor se asustaron... vaya, que sensación tan curiosa sentirse inmediatamente hipnotizado por aquella hermosa cara con a penas un dejo de temor ¿Se vería más bello si llora?

\- Tengo ciertos permisos - Aquel tipo se acercó a él, Yura pudo sentir como Yuuri le llamaba desesperado, así que se giró para intentar ir a paso rápido junto al nipón, más la mano del alfa desconocido se cerró sobre su muñeca- Irse así es grosero ¿Que hay de una despedida?

\- Jamás le salude ni es bienvenido aquí- Esa mirada fiera... que calor.

\- Mi falta, Vladimir Góbulev - Sin soltar su agarre, se inclinó levemente ante el menor. Los ojos de Yura le miraron con impresión... no por su apellido, en verdad el rubio no lo ubicaba, pero ardía... su tacto le quemaba y sentía revolverse su bajo vientre, afiebradas las mejillas y como sus piernas tiritaban. Góbulev no solo intentaba empujar su celo, le estaba intimidado- Creí que tu entrenador te dejaba pasear sin collar...

\- No soy un perro, pedazo de imbécil, y no tendría que usar esta mierda si no existiera gente como tú, entrando donde no debe- El alfa se tapo los labios con gracia.

Excitante.

Plisetsky le respondía aún por sobre el calor que estaba provocando en él. Por alguna razón él omega parecía más esquivo a caer en celo que otros con los que había hecho la misma maniobra para tener en sus manos. Sus ojos le desafiaban y su cuerpo se mantenía rígido, sin ceder al agarre de su mano.

\- Debía, debía... me gustas tanto, muchachito- Asco, eso fue lo que sintió. Las feromonas de Góbulev se volvieron espesas a su alrededor- Pero Katsuki me hace todo tan difícil, aunque admito que no me esperaba que se negara a mí, lo veía como alguien torpe, ciertamente es refrescante encontrar omegas dispuestos a hacerme enojar- La sonrisa de aquel tipo lo dejo frío ¿Yuuri ya le había hablado? ¿Había discutido con él?

\- ¿Porque Yuuri...

\- Su instinto alfa es realmente aterrador, pero su omega... como quiero sentir aquella parte- Góbulev tomo a Yuri del mentón acercándose lentamente, regocijándose en cómo el rubio comenzaba a jadear.

\- Enfermo...- Dijo el menor entre dientes, Góbulev río. Su lengua se sintió áspera y amarga, cuando Yuri quiso morderle, el alfa interpuso su dedo, sin importarle la presión con que Yuri apretaba su mandíbula, Vladimir le miró con satisfacción, relamiendo sus labios con ahínco, burlesco.

\- Qué tal si muerdes en otras partes- Le dijo al oído, provocando una reacción repelente en el menor.

\- No...- Sin fuerzas, Vladimir le arrinconó a la pared, girándolo y exponiendo su cuello, dejando su cabello a un lado- No, no...- Repitió casi en un susurro ¿Donde estaba Yuuri? Transmitió con desesperación el peligro a través de su marca, sintiendo como Góbulev arañaba su cuello en un intento vano de quitar el collar que era de código numérico- Yuuri...

\- No vendrá- Escucho al alfa tras él que hablaba con satisfacción - ¿Porque no me llamas a mi? Adelantamos las cosas...

\- Vitya- Gimió él omega.

Terminó lanzando un maldito casillero a la puerta, el picaporte finalmente se rompió, pero aún no abría. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba llegar a Yura. Pateo con todas sus fuerzas, notando como las pequeñas piezas de metal saltaban, desarmando el seguro.

Logró abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el aroma de Vladimir por todo el camarín, el aroma de Yura estaba apagado... pero estaba, corrió. El maldito tenía a Yuri pegado a la pared y de espaldas, había bajado la cremallera del traje y los hombros y parte del cuello del menor tenían sus asquerosas mordidas marcadas.

No lo pensó mucho.

Tomo a Vladimir del hombro y lanzó hacia atrás para dar con su puño directamente en la mejilla del ruso, el alfa tomó el brazo del azabache y aún sobre la tela de la camisa, cuando sus dientes se ensartaron en el antebrazo del menor, sangró.

Yuuri extendió sus garras y sus dedos se clavaron al lado derecho del rostro del castaño.

\- Te dije que si te acercabas a él cruzaría tu cara de lado a lado- Góbulev soltó su mordida, pateando al japonés a un costado.

\- Habría sido un acuerdo si te hubieses abierto como correspondía, en vez de hacerte el héroe...

Había quedado en el suelo, recogiendo su chamarra, limpiando sus lágrimas. Góbulev y Yuuri intercambiaban golpes e insultos. Él estaba en shock... porque había dolido, había cedido a ese tipo, podía sentir sus propias feromonas, cítricas y dulces, en el aire. Se cubrió con la chamarra aguantando las ganas de gritar, volviendo a llorar.

\- ¡Yura! - No, no, no quería mirar- **¡Yura!** \- Los ojos tintos del mayor lo buscaron con desesperación, lo miró con cuidado y acarició su rostro- Lo siento, cariño, lo siento - indicó el mayor. Tras ellos Vladimir volvía a levantarse del suelo... con su rostro marcado- Sale de aquí, Yura...

\- Pero yo...-Estaba entrando en celo, aquel alfa lo había logrado, se sentía ardiendo y necesitado.

\- Lo sé... sé lo que te pasa, Yuratchka- En su pecho la sensación de calma y confort se extendía poco a poco - Ve por Yakov, por Viktor.

\- Yuuri...

\- **¡Que te vayas!** \- Pasmado, Yura se colocó su chaqueta y salió corriendo de allí.

\- ¿Prefieres que corra con otro alfa a que se quede aquí? Podríamos disfrutar su celo ¿Ya le pusiste tus manos encima verdad? Te llamo... maldito afortunado ¿O quizá está enamorado de ti y no te ha dicho? La pequeña perra rubia te llama en medio del celo- Lo golpeó tan fuerte, que los puños de Yuuri quedaron heridos, aquellos ojos amarillos lo miraron desde el suelo con gracia, las feromonas de Vladimir se extendieron nuevamente- ¿Que tal si tú me llamas a mi?

Quedó en medio del pasillo antes de entrar al área común, aún estaba asustado y tenía tanta rabia que solo quería gritar ¿Quien era ese sujeto? Respiro un par de veces antes de hacerse el ánimo de entrar, la calma que había transmitido el mayor antes de ordenarle irse se mantenía aún con él a pesar de que ahora no podía sentir más al mayor. Abrió la puerta frustrado de notar su propio temblor en las manos. Emil, J.J, Mila y Klaus le miraron inmediatamente al entrar, el alemán como el único beta presente no evidenció el aroma de Yuri y se acercó a preguntar que pasaba.

\- ¿Yura? Justo estábamos esperando a Viktor, Natsume y Juno también se unirán, solo planeamos pasar tiempo juntos ¿Que te parece?- Klaus no podía sentirlo, las feromonas de Emil comenzaron a hacerse sentir mientras que Mila controlaba las suyas, J.J notó lo que sucedía y rápidamente movió a Emil fuera, la pelirroja le siguió sin necesidad que la empujaran, Matsuome y Donovan ni si quiera alcanzaron a entrar al salón cuando Jean les cerró la puerta en la cara- ¿Yura, estas bien?

\- Obviamente no, idiota- Le costaba cada vez más respirar, necesitaba estar cerca de Yuuri o que le pincharan un maldito supresor de celo, pero ya a penas podía hablar. Sintió el cuerpo completo estremecerse, se sentó en el sillón abrazando sus piernas, a penas aguantando las ganas de gritar por el azabache- Jean...

\- No puede ser, en verdad me llamaste por mi nombre ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Fue Katsuki?- No, estaba mal interpretando, las facciones del canadiense se mostraron molestas cuando él rubio negó con la cabeza- No tienes que protegerlo...

\- Yuuri- Desde las puertas de camarines, Viktor salio con el cabello húmedo en el momento exacto en que el menor vomito sobre J.J- Coof...- Comenzó a toser, las feromonas le estaban inundando por todos lados, más su cuerpo se negaba a aceptar ninguna, ya era de Yuuri- Demonios...

\- ¿Que paso?- Jean se encogió de hombros quitándose la chaqueta, sin decir nada al respecto, tomando una manga de la misma para limpiar la boca del rubio- Tiene el collar...

\- ¿No que lo debe usar siempre?- Dijo Jean en tono sarcástico.

\- Ese es el punto... no lo hace- Yura noto como la mente del platinado comenzaba a trabajar y tras dejar de toser nuevamente, Viktor lo notó- Jean, ve por tu padre y por Yakov, encierra a Yura en las duchas donde acabo de salir, que nadie entre, que ellos vayan al camarin omega.

Corrió hasta el pabellón omega, la puerta había quedado abierta luego de que Yura saliera de aquel lugar, la mezcla se feromonas mareaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yuuri tendido en el suelo, el tipo sobe él tenia el cabello enmarañado y la ropa hecha girones, el mismo nipón tenia la camisa abierta luego se que los botones saltaran por el cuarto, el alfa sobre él lamía su pecho subiendo por el cuello, cuando Yuuri logro voltearse y dejar al adversario debajo, se apresuro a apoyar su peso en los hombros del contrario.

\- **¡Ya basta!**... maldita sea... basta- Reconoció al tipo bajo Yuuri como uno de los ejecutivos de la FFKK, más al centrarse en el nipón noto que tenia las mismas mordidas con las que había llegado Yura a la sala común, pero Yuuri al no tener collar, había cubierto su nuca con las manos, sus dedos estaban marcados y ensangrentados, sus nudillos heridos...

\- Farsante- Le restregó Góbulev en ruso antes de recibir un ultimo golpe de parte del japones, entonces dos brazos se lo quitaron de encima... Nikiforov, lo que faltaba. Se quedo tendido en el suelo.

- **Si te levantas juro que te mato** \- Viktor quedo frío, intentando que la voz de mando del japones no le afectara, pero había sentido todo su cuerpo flaquear ante las feromonas del menor. Observo a Góbulev con asombro, su rostro había sido rasguñado en diagonal desde la parte superior derecha de su frente a la nariz, tenia claros golpes en el rostro ademas de la ropa maltratada.

Yuuri no estaba mejor. La camisa rota, la nariz sangrando, el labio partido, las mordidas en su cuello, hombros y manos, los rasguños en su pecho... y al bajar la mirada, el pantalón desabotonado... abierto. La cólera en Viktor se comenzó a acumular mientras tocaba con delicadeza las heridas del menor, Yuuri parecía tener la mirada perdida en el vació... y él lo sabia, aunque tenia las manos tersas y grandes de Viktor acariciando sus mejillas su mente lo había transportado a otro tiempo, y sus lágrimas cayeron como entonces, sintió tanto miedo como entonces, pero no... ya no era tan débil como cuando tenia a penas trece años. Yakov y el padre de J.J llegaron mirando impactados aquella escena, este ultimo apretó el botón de emergencia mientras que Yakov se acercaba al alfa en el suelo.

\- ¿Que significa todo esto, Vladimir?

\- Aaah- Suspiro el alfa- No tiene sentido, es un farsante- Viktor no entendió a que se refería Góbulev en el suelo, más cuando este se levanto, noto que Yuuri se paro rápidamente de donde estaba- Esperaba conseguir de su du...

\- ¿Esto querías?- Viktor sintió aquel olor dulce y arrebatador llenarle los sentidos, Yuuri se coloco frente a él, tomando a Vladimir de la camisa, el mayor llego a salivar de más mientras sus mejillas se encendían al percibir al musa omega de Yuuri- Jamás tendrás lo dulce de Yura o de mi- Aquellas palabras llegaron a Yakov y Viktor como un balde de agua fría y en un pestañeo, Viktor quito a Yuuri del camino golpeando a Vladimir en el rostro, Yakov en cambio tomo su teléfono inmediatamente mientras que Alain abría paso a los guardias.

\- Te metiste con algo que no debes, ellos están bajo mi cuidado, no saldrás de esta Góbulev...

Cuando Viktor lo aparto para golpear a Vladimir, sus sentidos volvieron del todo... quizá porque vio a otro alfa encargarse de quien veía como enemigo ¿Como saberlo? pero lo sintió... aquel horrible dolor en su pecho, una puntada seca y profunda que le hizo encogerse, y tras ver al ultimo guardia ingresar al camarín, corrió.

Sabia que le pedirían testimonio y aclarar las cosas, al menos sabia que teniendo a Yakov, Viktor y Alain Leroy, cualquiera que fuese el castigo que le dieran a Góbulev por parte de la federación, no quedaría únicamente como un tema de Rusia, además había sucedido en una competición de la ISU. Se pegó a la puerta del salón común, sabia que Yura estaba ahí dentro,pero por más que golpeo la puerta esta no se abría, entonces sintió la voz de Jean.

\- ¿Jean? Soy Katsuki, necesito entrar, por favor...

\- ¡Olvídalo! No puedo dejarte entrar cuando él esta así, incluso a mi me cuesta aguantarlo un poco...- Jean se había encargado de dejar a todos fuera de la sala común, el celo de Plisetsky llamaba muchísimo la atención e incluso para él que estaba enlazado y marcado con su prometida, le constaba ignorar las feromonas del rubio.

\- Jean... por favor, puedo calmarlo, solo déjame entrar, no tengo porque mentir- Para sorpresa del canadiense, fue el mismo omega ruso quien logro salir de las duchas omegas a pesar del calor del celo y abrió la puerta, el moreno le quedo mirando sorprendido, Yuri había descartado su traje quedando únicamente en ropa interior y la chamarra de su federación, ni siquiera había alcanzado a cambiarse cuando había comenzado el caos, ahora estaba mojado completamente en un intento de reducir sus síntomas de celo. Con una mirada suplicante, Yuri, le pedía a Jean que abriera la puerta, así que confiando en aquel par, Leroy le abrió al japones.

Cerró inmediatamente tras abrirle paso al nipón, Yuuri corrió hacia al menor ignorándolo por completo. Jean se sorprendió de notar que ambos estaban en condiciones parecidas, el japones también tenia mordidas y rasguños además de evidentes golpes.

El abrazo entre ambos se mantuvo por unos tres minutos en que simplemente intentaban calmarse, Yuri intentando apaciguar el temor en el mayor y el azabache acallando el celo del omega, cuando el ruso finalmente pudo respirar sin jadear entremedio levanto la mirada hacia Yuuri con timidez y decepción. Había creído que teniendo aquella marca, habiendo aceptado a Yuuri en él como destinado, su cuerpo nunca más se vería empujado a un celo involuntario por otro alfa... pero se equivocaba, existen personas a las que no les importa si un omega no quiere tener relaciones, que justifican todo en las feromonas y a que el celo "incita" aquel comportamiento... ahora estaba asustado, más el aroma de Yuuri y los suaves besos que dejaba en su frente calmaban al rubio poco a poco. Al poder respirar y levantar la mirada, miro cohibido y molesto al canadiense que le observaba desde uno de los sillones.

\- Piérdete, JJ- El moreno rió.

\- Vaya manera de decir gracias- Sonrió Leroy.

\- ¿Katsudon?

\- Esta bien... Jean se puede hacer una idea- Katsuki había logrado frenar el celo del ruso con tan solo acercarse, sin supresores ni pastillas, claro que entendía. Había conocido a Yuuri gracias a su prometida mucho antes de que el nipón comenzara a coreografiar, Isabella es musa, su destinada y madre de su pequeña hija Charlotte... sabia perfectamente como calmar el celo de un destinado, claro que notar que ambos Yuris tenían aquel lazo era extraño e interesante.

El altercado no paso desapercibido, una pequeña rueda de prensa al día siguiente luego de que fuese expuesta la expulsión de Vladimir Góbulev en todos los eventos deportivos de la ISU y la sanción monetaria y las 8 fechas consecutivas que le dio la FFKK al alfa sin poder presentarse , había dejado a todos con la boca abierta al ver tanto a Yuri Plisetsky aparecer con su collar de seguridad como a su entrenador utilizando el mismo modelo. Un collar fino en el frente, de tela suave y semitransparente que atrás se volvía rígida y cubría toda el área del cuello con un cierre de cifrado numérico.

\- ¿La medida es en apoyo a su pupilo?- Yuuri quedo mirando a la periodista, el nipón tenia sus dedos vendados, un parche en la mejilla y el labio.

\- Lo necesito, si esa es su pregunta- No hubieron más comentarios al respecto, Yuuri se convenció de que si esa misma respuesta la daba en EEUU le habrían bombardeado, más nadie emitió comentario, después de todo Eslovaquia aun era un país sumamente conservador.

\- ¿El ataque se extendió a usted por ser el entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky?

\- No... yo también era un objetivo...

A pesar de las malas lenguas que hablaron que la denuncia que habían interpuesto el entrenador ruso Yakov Feltsman y Alain Leroy sumado al testimonio de Katsuki Yuuri era un distractor en cuanto al patinaje en constante revisión del equipo ruso y el desempeño del ídolo canadiense, los resultados dejaron en claro que la situación fue tomada con profesionalidad por los afectados y la organización del torneo, ya que a pesar de atrasarse un par de horas, no hubieron excepciones.

Yuri se había sacado su collar para patinar y volvió a colocar en el Kiss & Cry a pesar de que el traje del programa libre cubría su cuello. Su puntaje se veía borroso en la tabla, lo único que le importaba era mantenerse cerca de Yuuri, sentir su aroma y su tacto siempre que podía.

Ganar el oro se sintió pesado.

Desplazado por lo que había sucedido con Góbulev.

Viktor le felicito al igual que un montón de otros patinadores tanto de la categoría masculina como las patinadoras femeninas y de parejas. El banquete paso en un parpadeo para el rubio que ni siquiera prestó atención a la conversación que Yuuri mantuvo con Natsume Kenji y J.J casi toda la velada.

Volvieron al hotel y Yuuri podía sentir al aire nervioso y tenso que rodeaba al menor. Tras tomar una ducha y que Yura saliera también del cuarto de baño, seco el cabello rubio y se fueron a la cama juntos, dándole espacio a Yuri en su pecho, acariciaba su hombro apretándolo contra si mismo, el omega le rodeaba la cintura. De repente Yuri tomo su mano libre, tenia costras sumamente rojas de las mordidas de Góbulev, el azabache le había revisado su cuello y colocado cremas cicatrizantes en las que no estaban del todo rojas.

\- No dejaran marca, es un alivio- Besó suavemente su nuca- En serio quise matarlo al verlo encima tuyo, no se habría hecho si hubiese pasado algo más ¿Te sientes mejor? Cuando lleguemos a casa iremos a la clínica de todas formas- El olor de Yuuri lo reconfortaba.

\- Estoy bien- Mintió.

Aquel beso ahora quemaba en la memoria del rubio que llevo su mano de manera instintiva hasta su cuello, Yuuri sintió el calor y el temor a través de su marca que se hizo visible en el pecho de ambos delatando incertidumbre.

\- ¿Yuratchka, estas bien?

\- Yuuri - El menor levanto el torso permitiendo que sus ojos conectaran a los del japonés - Quiero que me marques... por favor, muérdeme.


	36. 34-No temas

Valerius quedó en una posición completamente incómoda en medio de ambos Yuris en un vuelo de seis horas a EEUU, no sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero el ambiente se podía cortar con un papel. Yuuri era un experto en ignorar feromonas ajenas y aunque él llevaba su inhibidor y lo repasaba cada tanto en su nariz, el aroma del omega ruso lo tenía tenso... era verdadero enojo. Una de las azafatas le ofreció a Yura agua energizante y dulces de chocolate y cereza para calmar lo que según ella eran "nervios de altura", y aunque el menor los comió, su humor no cambió, aún así Yuuri iba dormido al lado de la ventana.

Le había dicho que no. No lo mordería, no lo marcaría.

\- Menos por miedo- Indicó el japonés con rostro serio- Él no determinará cuando me uno a alguien - Dijo refiriéndose a Góbulev- Mucho menos contigo, Yura, no dejes que manche lo que tenemos...

\- ¿Manchar? Estuve a segundos de caer con ese tipo, ni si quiera tenía idea de que tenía un acosador e incluso Yakov parecía saber de él ¿Que más me escondes? No quiero tenerle miedo, no quiero que otros alfas tengan poder sobre mi, ninguno más que tú ¿Te parece eso fuera de lo normal?

\- No se trata de eso...

\- ¿Es que acaso temes que no puedas acostarte con nadie más?- Lo abofeteó.

En verdad lo hizo.   
Yuuri quedó mirando su propia mano y empujando al rubio hacia atrás salió de la cama, un lo siento salió de sus labios antes de que se vistiera y saliera del cuarto de hotel sorprendido de él mismo.

Yura que se quedó en la cama... sorprendido, herido, pero por sobretodo, odiándose por ser tan cabeza hueca y de hablar sin pensar.

El nipón volvió a la mañana siguiente a tiempo para cambiarse de ropa y tomar sus maletas para dirigirse al aeropuerto. No le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento.

Cuando al fin llegaron a suelo norte americano, Yuuri le pidió a Valerius que llevase sus maletas a casa acompañando al rubio, el nipón tenía que reunirse con su hermana y algunos abogados de Katsa, así que el colorín simplemente aceptó. El aire conflictivo que rodeaba al menor exasperaba al diseñador que terminó por mantener silencio al igual que su amigo con el omega.

\- ¿Que es lo que sientes cuando te muerden?- Pregunto el menor cuando llegaron al apartamento y Evans se encontraba acariciando a Vicchan, que había sido cuidado por Chris y Phitchit mientras estaban fuera.

\- Lo haces sonar como si se lo permitiera a cualquiera... - Plisetsky le quedó mirando sin retroceder, pero solo consiguió que Valerius se percatara de a donde iba su pregunta y la tensión que mantenía con Yuuri- No aportaré nada a tu discusión, Plisetsky, eres guapo y usualmente congeniamos, follamos, pero no siempre me caes bien, si tengo que ponerme de un lado, siempre estaré con Yuuri. Comete la cabeza solo y has de todo un desastre, como siempre, no me importa- Valerius tomo sus llaves y retiró.

Salió del edificio para encontrarse inesperadamente con Katsuki mirando hacia arriba ¿No quería llegar a casa? Valerius se le acercó y tocó su hombro.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- No- Contestó el nipón sin tapujos, y dicho eso, ambos partieron al departamento de Val.

Yura no solo había asaltado con aquella petición, si no que Gia le había mencionado que Vladimir no objetó a pasar tres noches en una celda de detención cuando se le impidió el pago de fianza... algo tramaba y eso tenía a Yuuri de los nervios. Tras abandonar a Yuri en el cuarto de hotel, llegó donde Viktor... no pasó nada entre ellos y el mayor únicamente le contuvo mientras Yuuri se permitió llorar.

\- Yuuri no se que hacer- Se excusaba Viktor abrazándole y acariciando su cabello torpemente mientras el azabache sollozaba en su pecho.

\- Solo quédate a mi lado - _Y nunca me dejes,_ calló _,_ el mayor lo apretó y besó su frente.

Ahora había huido con Valerius ¿Le estaba dando la razón a Yura? No... para Yuuri no era problema "atarse" a una sola persona, más Plisetsky no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría. Conocía a Yuri, no quería ser mordido, solo tenía miedo, y hasta que él se diera cuenta, Yuuri solo podía darle espacio para que así pensara.

Estar solo en el apartamento únicamente logro darle ansiedad, durmió toda la tarde hasta que el sofoco de Potya echada en su cuello y los chillidos de Vicchan le despertaron. El caniche le miraba con el hocico apoyado en la orilla de la cama, el omega le acarició.

\- ¿Pensabas que llegaría con Yuuri, verdad? - Al mencionar a su amo el perro paro las orejas y movió la cola - Lo siento... volví a apartarlo...- Viendo la expresión triste del rubio hizo al perro volver a chillar.

Acabo sacando a pasear a Vicchan, al menos así podía no estar rodeado de aquello que le remarcaba, era un idiota. Al volver no espero encontrar a Yuuri en el comedor, sentado en la mesa ovalada con su notebook en frente.

\- Pensé que pasarías la noche fuera- Confesó el rubio, Yuuri le miró sereno, más la falta de calidez en aquellos ojos le provocó un escalofrío que fue apagado por el caniche ansioso por que le quitara la correa, trás hacerlo la mascota se acerco feliz hacia el azabache.

\- ¿Que tal, mi chico? Te he dejado solo mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? - El can chillaba de la emoción por estar con Yuuri- Ven aquí- Con dos movimientos, el nipón tomó al perro en brazos- Bueno, Yura, descansa...

\- Yuuri...

\- Duerme en tu habitación, piensa en que me querrás decir mañana o cuando tengamos que hablar - Y dicho eso, Yuuri le cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Mantener la respiración calma, la visión fija en donde quería aterrizar, y hacerlo. Yakov veía a Viktor con satisfacción realizar la práctica, se encontraba más concentrado que de costumbre y aunque su interpretación no estaba al nivel teatral con que presentaba, lo mantenía conforme.

Cuando finalmente salió de la pista Giorgi y Yakov le esperaban en la barrera, sabía porque le preguntarían y extenderse no valió la pena. La situación con Vladimir Góbulev le llevó a involucrarse de lleno, hablando con Kieran para solicitar las pirañas que tenía por abogados y por lo menos asegurarse de que lo despidieran y no aquella burla de sanción que le entregó la FFKK. A pesar de su enojo, recibir a Yuuri el día siguiente en el hotel fue una sorpresa, el menor no lo había llamado ni dicho que iría, si Chris hubiese competido posiblemente no lo habría encontrado. El menor le indicó que había peleado con Yura y tras aquello no podía seguir compartiendo cuarto con él- La FFKK no le entregaba mayor presupuesto que para rentar sólo un cuarto compartido, además por estar bajo la mirada atenta de la Federación, ellos mismos les reservaban los hoteles- Así que salió de allí antes de decir algo que no correspondiera.

\- Debes tenerle paciencia, Yura se ve como un adulto, pero sigue siendo un niño- Viktor acomodaba el cabello del menor hacia atrás observando con adoración los ojos vidriosos y grandes que le devolvían la mirada tras quitarle los lentes de marco azul y dejarlos en la mesa de noche- Es impulsivo pero bastante emocional y eso le hace decir cosas imprudentes, cuando esté con la cabeza fría, habla nuevamente con él...- Dijo besando su frente.

\- Siento que me odia...

\- Tal vez, pero solo un rato...- Yuuri hizo un puchero que le pareció adorable, le robo un beso suave, acariciando su mejilla- Deja que yo te quiera, saca toda esa pena y miedo... perdón por no protegerlos mejor, supongo que debí asumir no confiar en nadie...

\- No digas tal cosa... pudo pasar en cualquier momento. Fue Vladimir quien me llevó a la Reunión Alta...

\- De quien te escondías...

\- Si... pero su objetivo siempre fue Yura, cuando sentí el aroma extraño debí salir inmediatamente con él de ahí, pero mi alfa insistía en cazarlo yo mismo... fue una estupidez- Viktor tomó su rostro entre las manos frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada de eso ahora, ya ha pasado, solo nos queda averiguar qué pasos dar- Los ojos sorprendidos del japonés emocionaron al mayor- Me contactaré con mis hermanos, tienen buenos abogados. La sanción de la Federación solo demuestra lo poco que les importa Yuri... es una ofensa. Dije que les cuidaría, así que es hora de que me mueva y me ponga al día...

\- Viktor...- Yuuri le abrazó fuertemente y cayó dormido tras volver a llorar largamente.

Antes de eso, le pidió que se quedara junto a él... y Viktor moría de amor, lo observo dormir y beso mil beses antes de él también rendirse al sueño. Nada era más importante que Yuuri, ya no había...

Plisetsky...

¿Como resolvería aquello?

Sus sentimientos no estaban divididos ni mucho menos, sabía bien con quien iría si tuviese que elegir, pero ¿Y si pudiese estar con ambos? Yuuri ya le había comunicado que se encontraba con alguien más y aún así quería estar con él.

Las lecturas sobre poliamor, relaciones abiertas o no monógamas, la naturaleza de los alfas y omegas y la amplia posibilidad que se abría en vez de abrumarlo, lo entusiasmó.

Por esa razón cuándo Plisetsky le pidió videollamada cinco días después, le saludo con más disposición que de costumbre, más al verle al otro lado del a pantalla con ojeras y evidentemente desganado le preocupo.

Yuri no pudo evitar pensar en nadie más, Yuuri recurría a Viktor o alguien mayor cuando se sentía abrumado, pero hablar con Minako aun se le hacia un tanto intimidante... más el platinado siempre había sido una figura cercana para él. Mientras se encontraba en su segundo año de junior, podía recordar ver la figura de Viktor deslizarse en el hielo con gracia y un porte que únicamente él era capas de portar... siempre tan elegante y con movimientos tan fluidos que los patines parecían ser una extensión de su cuerpo, como si las cuchillas en las plantas de sus pies fuesen parte de ellos mismos... Yuri envidiaba esa confianza, por lo demás, era invisible para Viktor, solo era un delgado muchacho que aunque se separaba del usual grupo de chiquillos, era temporal; para aquel entonces Yuri Plisestsky ya sabia que era un omega, su madre y Samuel se habían encargado de hacercelo notar, así que no... no era temporal, pero eso el alfa no tenia porque saberlo. Fue únicamente cuando ingreso finalmente como miembro del equipo senior que Viktor finalmente lo notó, claro, porque era el primer omega en ascender a la categoría en casi diez años.

La imagen de Plisetsky tras la pestaña se veía expectante, como si esperara algo de él, Viktor quiso abrazarlo preguntándose donde estaría el japonés para contenerlo de la misma forma. Yuri era demasiado orgulloso y obstinado, como para demostrar con tal facilidad en sus expresiones, que no se encontraba bien.

\- Necesito ayuda- Le indicó pesimista, el simple hecho de que el rubio admitiera necesitar una mano ya era mala señal. Viktor me miró con calidez. 

\- Soy todo oídos Yuratchka- El menor se sonrojo antes de mirar hacia un lado.

\- Yuuri me odia- Le pareció tierno... pero siendo el mismo omega el que le recalco que Katsuki era la persona más amable que conocía y que solo hacia falta darle tiempo para que tras hablar las cosas, pudiesen llegar a un punto de calma; sabía que simplemente estaba ansioso. No podía imaginar con exactitud el porqué habrían discutido... obviamente el altercado con Vladimir Góbulev tendría que ver... porque Yuuri también se había sentido agobiado por el tema, no le sorprendería que el rubio hubiese explotado con el entrenador nipón en un choque de posturas al respecto. 

\- ¿Ya hablaste con él?- El menor apretó los labios y sus ojos se pasearon por el ordenador mientras una de sus manos tanteo su pecho. 

\- Eso es lo más extraño, Yuuri me habla como si no hubiésemos discutido tras lo ocurrido, sus palabras son claras y me pide todo con naturalidad...

\- ¿Y que te tiene tan mal?- Yuri esperaba algo más... un contacto que el mayor le estaba negando y él no se atrevía a pedir. 

\- Que está siendo mi entrenador... no mi amigo- Vio a Yuri encogerse tras el monitor- No el Yuuri que me hace saber que me quiere, no el que amo...- Su voz sonaba afligida, más no lloraba.

\- ¿Porque no se lo dices? Puedo asegurarte que Yuuri se siente igual...- Los ojos despiertos del menor brillaron vivaces, el reflejo verde causo cierto regocijo en Viktor al poder entregarle algo de calma. 

\- Siempre recurre a ti cuando tiene miedo o se siente desprotegido ¿Que es lo que te dice?- Que fuese Yura quien reconocía esa actitud en el japonés calmaba a Viktor, porque él se había sentido de aquella forma, pero le resto importancia pensando en que Yuuri recurría a él porque sabia que no podría negarsele. Le tenía en sus manos, ansiando por él, queriendo buscarle en cada momento. Así que si Yuuri tocaba a su puerta, el abriría... incluso si tan solo viera una señal de que el nipón le necesitaba a lo lejos, buscaría la forma de llegar. 

\- Bueno... cuesta en un principio, pero me dice exactamente a qué teme y que es lo que necesita. Por lo general el miedo no es algo que paralice a Yuuri, no mucho tiempo al menos... lo mueve, lo despierta para estar más atento, pide consejos pero no salvación, a veces toma decisiones apresuradas, pero lo hace analizando cada posibilidad. Quizá no tome las rutas correctas o sus resultados no sean luego los que él esperaba, pero entonces simplemente reintenta- Conversaba todos los días con el azabache... solo eso, charlaban y aún así Yuri no sabía explicar como Viktor parecía tener mayor visión de Yuuri que él como su destinado, conviviendo con él hace ya meses- Para mi Yuuri es como fuego... tu vendrías siendo electricidad...

\- ¿Por lo rápido?

\- Por lo bruto- Soltó Viktor con una sonrisa burlona- Llegas y largas, intentas alcanzar lo más que puedas, con todo lo que tengas. Tus palabras pueden doler y conllevar consecuencias que no prevés, porque para ti es el momento ¿Y mañana?

\- ¿Y mañana?...- Preguntó retóricamente- Mañana te sientes solo- Confesó el menor. Viktor le brindó una sonrisa antes de ver cómo Yuri giraba su vista hacia dentro de la casa, su gata apareció en la pantalla cuando el omega salió del plano- Sal de ahí, guapa- Dijo corriendo al felino- Yuuri llegó, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar... gracias Vitya- El platinado se llevó una mano a la boca encantado con como lo trataba el menor- Te quiero, Viktor.

\- Yo también, suerte Yuratchka- El llamado se corto dejando a Viktor sorprendido de él mismo.

También quería a Yuri... aunque fuese tan solo un poco.

Yuuri reposaba en el sillón con Vicchan en su regazo, bebía té verde y escuchaba música a ojos cerrados, había saludado a Yuri como de costumbre... quizá eso puso al rubio más ansioso. Espero a que el mayor dejase la taza en una mesa de junto y no aguanto mucho más para sentarse junto a él y reclamar un beso, Yuuri le respondió recibiendo su lengua ansiosa en su boca, notaba la prisa del menor y por eso mismo colocó su mano junto a la oreja de Yura, acomodando su cabello, transmitiendo a través de su marca la mayor tranquilidad posible. El rubio gimió contra sus labios sintiendo con gozo la energía que transmitía el mayor... extrañaba eso. Se separó para notar el rostro sorprendido del japonés, quien aún mantenía su contacto en su cabello, acariciando le suavemente.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Pasa algo? - El menor apretó los labios y le golpeó el pecho.

\- Obvio no estoy bien, quiéreme de nuevo- Pidió con un puchero.

\- Jamás te he dejado de querer, tonto. Pensé que aún estabas enojado y no cederé mi postura, no voy a marcarte- Yuuri acaricio su cabello- Pero aunque como amante esté conflictuado, sigo entrenándote...

\- Entiendo- Yura se apretó contra él respirando profundo, así que el azabache le consintió liberando feromonas, ambas- Pero no estoy enojado y ya entendí- Yuuri no pudo evitar reír, su joven omega aún era un niño. Besó su frente y bajo por el puente de su nariz, besó sus mejillas y llenó de pequeños besos hasta llegar a su boca y atrapar el labio inferior del rubio.

\- No vuelvas a pensar que dejare de quererte, basta de eso- Dijo manteniendo el labio del menor atrapado entre sus dientes, el menor asintió suavemente, Yuuri coló su mano bajo la camiseta del omega y tanteó maliciosamente sus costillas, sus abdominales levemente marcados, sus pectorales, hasta finalmente apoyar su palma en la marca que unía ambos sobre el corazón... aquel medio sol llameante e imponente, que extendía sus rayos como lenguas de fuego en sus pieles- Siempre voy a quererte...

\- ¿Aunque sea un idiota temperamental?

\- Por supuesto, la pregunta sería si te amo... a veces será menos, otros días más, como una montaña rusa, pero si de algo puedes estar seguro, es que al final del día, querré volver contigo...

\- Cuando ya se me haya pasado lo estúpido y pueda hablar como una persona que piensa...

\- No te trates así, siempre he sabido que eres impulsivo, por eso intento alejarme un poco para evitar decir cosas que en verdad no siento, depende de los dos hacer que todo funcione. A veces yo tendré que hacerme un lado para despejar mis propias nubes, otras tú, y si tenemos más suerte, disiparemos la tormenta entre los dos... - El menor acomodó su postura para darle múltiples besos, cortos y tiernos.

\- Muy bonito, pero necesito que me recuerdes que me quieres... me siento solo con facilidad, me gusta saber que estas bien conmigo- Yuuri tenía un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas, Yura no solía hablar tan claro- Me gustas, Yuuri, mucho... en verdad mucho, me haces sentir raro con solo mirarte, y eso es porque te amo- El azabache terminó cubriéndose la boca. Yuri le sonrió... tendría que agradecerle a Viktor.

\- Te amo, Yuratchka- Lo abrazó, apretándolo a él con ansiedad.

\- Por eso entendí, que el que me muerdas... marcarnos como pareja, debe ser una decisión que tomemos ambos, que sea tomada por amor y seguridad... no por miedo... por nosotros...

\- No tenemos a que temer, Yuri...

\- Sinceramente no quiero ser apuntado como que "tengo dueño" compartir aquel lazo y tener tu mordida en mi nunca es algo que compartiremos como amantes y algo que solo me compete a mi... no es un aviso para otros alfas, sino una decisión como amantes- Los ojos verdes del menor miraron claramente los de Yuuri, sin duda y con cariño- Te tengo una noticia- El azabache ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, el menor se sentó a horcajadas sobre él corriendo al caniche- Al parecer, Vitya también NOS quiere...

\- ¿Hablaste con él?

\- Me dio un par de consejos, es mejor observador que yo... parece conocerte más- Las feromonas del menor se esparcieron sin querer, el licor de naranja y el café se fueron mezclando de a poco.

\- ¿Esos son celos, Yura?- Yuuri acercó su rostro al cuello del omega, olfateando mejor.

\- Claro que no- El mayor levantó una ceja- Un poco... es que... lo envidio...

\- Bueno... solo te falta madurar más y eso solo se da con tiempo, puedo aguantarte lo que haga falta mientras tanto, después de todo, te tengo de por vida- La sonrisa cálida del mayor lleno a Yuri con toda la alegría que había sentido apagada los días anteriores. Lo besó con fuerza, amor y necesidad, tomando su rostro entre las manos. Encantado de sentir nuevamente sus manos apoyadas en su espalda baja y su calor cerca, de recibir las diversas emociones en su pecho.

\- Me tienes- Profeso mirándole a los ojos.

Giro un par de veces en el aire antes de aterrizar perfectamente, los entrenamientos con Yuri habían retomado su nivel de exigencia usual y el menor parecía llevarle el ritmo sin problema alguno, el mismo azabache había considerado que se estaba oxidando viendo desde la barrera, así que ir al hielo junto a Plisetsky se hizo más enriquecedor tanto para ellos como para Chihoko, quien tras volver de su ultimo trabajo con la reciente temporada de otoño con Tommy Hilfiger, se había enfocado en ver más entrenamientos y rutinas de patinaje a fin de familiarizarse con los movimientos, saltos y piruetas que realizaban los deportistas.

Yura se sintió algo mareado y cuando salio al salto ya sabia que partió mal, la caída no se sintió tan fea como sonó, Yuuri se le acerco de inmediato y se agacho para despejar el rostro del rubio, sonriendole al ver que estaba bien, el menor se levanto rápidamente robandole un beso casto.

\- Si tenerlo en la pista te distrae comenzare a quedármelo aquí- Le grito la modelo desde la barrera con expresión burlona. 

\- Oh, como te gustaría quedártelo, pequeña serpiente- Le respondió el rubio. 

\- ¿Pequeña? Tengo cuatro años más que tú, insolente- Yuuri se río, de alguna forma la dinámica entre aquellos dos se estaba desenvolviendo de manera natural, fluyendo para mejor. 

\- ¿En que fallo que termino cayendo?- Le pregunto el azabache. 

\- Salio con demasiado impulso, la sobrerotación le hizo caer fuera de ángulo y su rodilla resintió la caída flectando su pierna- Yuuri le asintió conforme y se alejo de ambos para pasear en la pista.

Al salir del Ice Castle mensajeo a Viktor para intentar hablar por telefono o videollamada en unas horas más.

Tenían tres semanas antes de tener que preocuparse por la siguiente competición, Yuuri aún quería ir a Japón para eso primero se centraría en elevar el nivel del omega, luego se aseguraría de tener en claro la colaboración que Gia entregaría con su linea de joyería a los trajes de Yura, a Valerius no le había hecho gracia saber que tendría que modificar o añadir algo a los trajes del ruso, más Kion se mostró muy expedito en enviar la piedrería con urgencia y mantener charlas con el diseñador. 

Yuuri había pensado en asistir a algún festival para que el menor se empapara de la energía que él mismo amaba de su tierra natal, pero la verdad es que lo mejor que podrían hacer era descansar antes de centrarse de lleno en las competencias clasificatorias del Grand Prix... tras la temporada anterior, el omega tendría que dar el 100% para contentar a la federación y para que la gente se encargara de hacerle la publicidad que le habían negado ya cinco ex patrocinadores rusos. El azabache se había esforzado en conseguirle nuevos patrocinadores en américa lograndolo con éxito tanto con marcas deportivas como en marcas de moda, no solo Valerius Evans lo había considerado alguien agraciado e interesante de fotografiar, fuera de todo aquello, el menor tenia la misma estampa que un alfa, solo su figura desnuda podría indicarte que era omega obviando el dulce aroma que cargaba en ocasiones con él si es que a Yuuri se le olvidaba apantallarle, pero claro... sería algo que nadie además de él vería, dependiendo de Yuri. 

Cuando su teléfono al fin sonó, el menor estaba saliendo de la ducha, los ladridos de Vicchan al verlo con todo el cabello en la cara aún le causaban gracia ambos. Yuuri dejaba que fuese Viktor quien le llamara por despertar sus horarios de suelo y de entrenamiento, el desface horario dejaba teniendo tiempos muy reducidos para escucharse el uno al otro. 

\- Me tienes como un niño antes de navidad diciéndome que tienes una propuesta para mí y luego quedarte callado, eres cruel, Yuuri- El azabache río. 

\- Creí que en Rusia no había navidad...

\- No la hay, es algo que veo en las peliculas... 

\- ¿Tienes cumpleaños?- Viktor no se lo habia mencionado... pero claro, siendo Yuuri un fan, sabía claramente que el platinado estaba de cumpleaños el 25 de diciembre. 

\- No lo celebro hace mucho, ni a mis hermanos o a mi padre ha sido algo que les importe, sobre ninguno, solemos saludarnos, pero es solo eso. Mila siempre me hace un pastel y los ultimos años los chicos de la pista me cantan por la mañana, supongo que a eso puedo llamar celebración- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. 

\- Este año podremos hacer una fiesta- Dijo el menor confiado en sus palabras- Colocare banderines de oro rosa y Yura te ayudara a soplar las velas, dice él... 

\- Oye, no estoy tan viejo- Dijo haciendo un puchero que obviamente el azabache no podía ver- ¿Yura esta ahí?

\- Estoy precisamente al lado- Viktor se supo en altavoz.

-Que envidia ¿Esta comenzando a haber frío por allá?

\- El viento es fresco, pero no helado, no entiendo porque Yuuri usa abrigo... 

\- Ustedes son los que nacen en medio del hielo, yo me crié aquí - Escucho como los dos Yuris discutían entre ellos tras la bocina.

\- Es bueno que puedan compartirse calor- Sonó extraño, realmente extraño. El platinado se sonrojo tapando su boca, el otro lado también quedo en silencio. 

\- Si... podríamos hacerte un espacio a ti- Dijo el omega. 

\- Ser tres...- Sumo él nipón. Viktor sintió que moriría de un infarto. 

\- Ultima vez ¿Cuantas veces te repito que no te muevas?- Valerius le arreglaba detalles a un traje de dos piezas que Yuri desfilaría junto al azabache en la presentación de su colección de invierno. 

Yuuri salio a la azotea del edificio para respirar del agobiador ambiente que se encontraba en el edificio con todo el mundo corriendo de un lado a otro... no importaba en que fecha se encontraban, Valkir siempre era un agencia de locos, con las asistentes, las modelos, fotógrafos y maquilladores yendo de un lado para otro como si no hubiese mañana, Yuuri muchas veces solía preguntarse si esas chicas en algún momento si quiera comían algo decente. 

El humo de tabaco le llego ligero con un leve toque de naranja, fue agradable al llegar tan suave, pero el olor de metal y jabón le golpeo generando un escalofrío placentero en su espalda. Volteo para encontrarse con los ojos negros y cejas afiladas que llevaba casi año y medio sin ver en persona, los labios del contrario se curvaron con picardía y el cigarrillo acabo en el suelo de aquella azotea pisoteado por aquellas botas altas. 

\- Jamás pensé volver a encontrarte en Nueva York ¿Te ha traído la música de nuevo?

\- No le puedo decir que no a Evans... al parecer cuando una idea se le atraviesa no esta satisfecho hasta verla en marcha- Ambos sonrieron sabiendo a que se referían. 

\- Es un gusto volver a verte, Beka...


	37. 35-Caballero en armadura

Mantuvo la mirada incrédula en Yuuri hablando con Otabek Altin... ¿Porque estaba el DJ allí?

Lejos lo que más le llamaba la atención era la cercanía con que se desenvolvía el japonés con el otro alfa. Valerius irrumpió su modo estático de observación empujándolo a un lado para gritar el nombre del kazajo y colgarse del cuello del mismo. El rostro del alfa se hizo serio a penas Evans lo invadió, más Yuuri les observaba entretenido.

Se acercó despacio, ya que el aroma de Altin y el de Yuuri se había mezclado haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Sin percatarse de aquello, se lo transmitió al azabache y el nipón de inmediato lo miró extendiéndole su mano, cuando Yuri la tomó, fue jalado al lado de su destinado, quien le recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gustó verte de nuevo, Plisetsky- El kazajo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al que Yuri no pudo responder de otra forma, si no sonrojándose. La voz profunda y calmada de Otabek se filtraba en sus oídos como campanas.

\- ¿Se conocen? ¿Como lo conoces? - Apuntilló el colorín aún aferrado al cuello del dj.

\- Se infiltró con 16 años a un pub donde tocaba en Barcelona para que hiciera un mix para su programa de exhibición al día siguiente- Valerius miró sorprendido al kazajo, a Yuuri, al omega rubio y luego de vuelta a Yuuri.

\- Fue una buena rutina...- Indicó el azabache.

\- Vaya... el tigre ruso siendo más bien la gata rusa ajajajaja, es que me lo puedo imaginar escabulléndose con su rostro de muñeca - Yuri le propino a Valerius un golpe en el hombro que acabo en una pequeña disputa entre ambos mientras se quejaban por la actitud del contrario. Yuuri les miraba entretenido de toda la estupidez que se decían el uno al otro, Otabek miraba al japonés con distintas dudas asaltando su mente.

\- ¿Han cambiado mucho las cosas desde _nuestra_ ultima vez?- Yuuri le sonrió con picardía y acerco a su oído mientras los dos omegas seguían quejándose del otro.

\- ¿Interesado en repetir, general?- Otabek pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica partir en su nuca y acabar en sus caderas.

La ultima vez que Yuuri había tenido un encuentro con Otabek había sido hace año y medio, Yuuri y Chihoko se permitían ciertas "licencias" dada a la naturaleza del varón y a que Chihoko solían atraerle algunos colegas para encuentros casuales y así... para la modelo era Phillard Cohen, un modelo de ascendencia filipina y para Yuuri, Beka. Lograron reunirse en Canadá, luego de que Yuuri acompañara a Mari y su padre para abrir una nueva clínica de maternidad en la ciudad de Winnipeg.

Se hospedo en un hotel reconocido y pidió un cuarto en el ultimo piso, los ríos y las áreas verdes de la ciudad eran fácilmente observables desde el amplio ventanal... cuando sonó el teléfono que avisaba la llegada del menor Yuuri sintió el calor arremolinarse entre sus piernas. El azabache no alcanzo a saludar al menor cuando las feromonas del mismo lo envolvieron para pocos segundos después sus brazos lo apresaran y sintiera el aliento del kazajo en su cuello.

\- Es una locura- Le dijo el menor- ¿Como un mensaje tuyo me hace moverme de inmediato?

\- También quería verte, Beka- El beso entre ambos se sintió como lo que más habían extrañado en años.

La relación que ambos habían formado luego de que Yuuri le confesara ser musa y pidiera ayuda para poder relacionarse más con alfas y con mayor exactitud, poder disfrutar en la cama con un alfa, estaba llena de confianza, liberación, ansiedad y camadareria, Otabek Altin salia de aquella actitud parca y un tanto retraída para desvivirse en Yuuri, mientras que el japones podía dejar de lado su timidez y recato usual que mostraba en público para abrirse a Otabek en aquel instinto que tanto miedo había tenido del mundo y de su contra parte. El omega de Yuuri confiaba en Otabek como en ninguno, quizá incluso más que en Valerius cuando compartían sus celos.

No dilataron más su encuentro y se llenaron de besos y caricias hasta que el calor entre ambos subió demasiado, así que acompañando a Otabek a la ducha, desahogaron su lujuria apresuradamente en la tina, desvestir al menor siempre era un gozo para Yuuri que disfrutaba de levantar la camiseta del kazajo acariciando cada costilla, besando su pecho, para acabar besando sus labios finos.

\- Más... más despacio, Beka- Los gruñidos del menor tenían a Yuuri pendiente de como arquear su espalda y levantar sus caderas para lograr sacarle más de esos sensuales sonidos que le volvían loco, Otabek estaba arremetiendo contra él sin premeditarlo siquiera un poco, el agua alrededor del nipón se movía violentamente al choque de sus caderas, salpicando y empapando las baldosas del baño y la ropa que había quedado tirada sin cuidado en el lugar.

\- Solo un poco más- Pidió apretando las caderas del nipón con fuerza.

\- No anudes- Se apresuro el mayor a darse vuelta, Otabek frunció el ceño al sentir bruscamente separarse de Yuuri y que la temperatura del agua a su alrededor, fría en comparación al interior de Yuuri, hiciera a su miembro dar un respingo de desagrado- Oh, vamos, sin mala cara... tenemos tanto tiempo, Beka- El kazajo sonrió.

\- Lo sé- Todo un celo con Yuuri.... sus expectativas estaban en las nubes.

Incluso colocarle el collar aquella vez fue un autentico deleite, lamiendo y rasguñando suavemente la nuca del mayor antes de cerrar el cerrojo de seguridad que ni si quiera establecía un código numérico, si no, un temporizador que Yuuri solo seria capaz de detener antes entrando a un ordenador y verificando distintas preguntas de seguridad.

No había sido el primer celo que pasaban juntos.

Íntimamente, esperaban que tampoco fuese el ultimo.

\- Claro que si- Respondió el kazajo sin ninguna vergüenza, viendo con gracia el sonrojo en el pelinegro, pero para su sorpresa, Yuri dejo de discutir con Valerius para mirarle con el mismo sonrojo, la expresión de Otabek se hizo más sería- ¿Hay algo que debo saber?

\- Muchas cosas... en realidad- La mano de Yuuri rozo sus dedos para entrelazarse y presionar a su lado, sintiendo la ansiedad punzante en su pecho, el japones le dio un beso furtivo que fue celebrado por su destinado que observaba desinteresadamente a pesar de la expresión de sorpresa de Evans.

\- ¡¿Cuando es que yo obtendré un poco de todo esto?!- Dijo el diseñador en referencia al kazajo, Yuri le dio un codazo al colorín.

\- Vuelve a despreciarme así y me niego a volver compartir cama contigo... no, no solo eso, no te comparto a Yuuri...- Val miro sorprendido al menor, ya que, si bien compartían los celos junto al japonés, el azabache no accedía a nada que su destinado omega no accediera.

\- Eres despiadado- Alegó Valerius con un gesto teatral.

Otabek intentaba entender de a poco la dinámica entre los otros tres, Yuuri le trataba con cariño y lo llamaba a sumarse a la conversación continuamente, pero la energía exuberante de Evans y las miradas curiosas del rubio lo tenían un tanto confundido.

Acabaron juntos los cuatro en un bar, y aunque no bebieron mucho, si lograron conversar un montón y ponerse al día fuera de lo que hablaban usualmente. Yuri se fue a bailar junto con Valerius, ambos omegas lucían despampanantes con pantalones de tiro alto, ajustados y con lineas verticales grises sobre negro, aunque Valerius opto por no cambiarse antes de salir del estudio de moda y se quedo con su camisa azul con bordados dorados de alacranes y serpientes, Yuri Plisetsky iba con una camiseta negra bajo una ramera de Black Sabbath por sobre, unas dos tallas más a la correspondiente y fajada dentro del pantalón en la parte de enfrente dejando ver su hebilla de león en tono dorado... incluso en los zapatos se veía la diferencia entre los omegas, Valerius con unos clásicos zapatos con un ligero tacón mientras que el ruso calzaba deportivas. Yuuri miraba a ambos con adoración, Katsuki había visto a su amigo surgir desde la base hasta poder regodearse en su ambigüedad y la treta que le planto a la prensa en ascender como alfa para luego en la cima destaparse como omega, mientras que Plistesky se elevaba como uno de los patinadores rusos con mayor temple, pese a su situación deportiva actual respecto a su federación.

Una mujer se pego a bailar con Yura, el azabache no la vio, pero la sintió a través del rubio... era curioso como cada vez podían adivinar más cosas al compartir información a través de sus marcas. El menor le había enviado un mensaje breve antes de levantarse de la mesa.

 **Yura** _< < ¿Puedes convencer a Otabek?>>_

Su omega cada vez más desinhibido. 

El kazajo apretó su mano y Yuuri se volteo a mirarle y pudo percibir su mirada hipnotizada en el ruso... de seguro el rubio también había notado aquella mirada prendada en su cuerpo.

\- Que... ¿Que relación tienes con Plisetsky?- Oh... Yuuri reconocía esa mirada, esos eran los ojos de un alfa que sabe que quiere algo... alguien, en especifico.

\- Somos destinados- Le soltó de forma directa, el menor no tenia motivos para dudar de su palabra, Yuuri siempre era sincero con él, automáticamente Otabek soltó su mano y le miro con sorpresa, la vista del kazajo volvió al rubio y por momentos se sintió un pésimo amigo al mirar al omega y pensar, incluso, en que quizá Yuuri pudiese facilitar el contacto entre ambos.

\- Lo siento... yo...

\- Yo no... tengo muchas ideas para los tres- Los ojos brillantes de Yuuri lo asaltaron con prisa y sin ser capaz de negarse, Yuuri tomo de su mano para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile lléndose a un sector más apartado para no quedar en medio de la multitud.

Se movieron seguidos por Evans, que arrastro a Yuri de la mano junto a la muchacha que bailaba con él. Viéndose aprisionado por los cuerpos y la figura danzante del japonés frente a él, acabo sujetándole las caderas intentando seguirlo en el ritmo... Beka no contaba con la gracia innata del japones, el carisma de Valerius o el aura de Plisetsky, pero si tenia presencia y magnetismo. Envalentonado, tomo a Yuuri de las caderas aún cuando este bailaba con una chica que comenzaba a moverse libremente frente a ambos, el nipón, completamente complacido, empujo su trasero al roce del alfa y rió entre la desenfrenada música pop que sonaba de fondo.

Mientras bailaban y en una manipulación completamente intencional de Valerius y Yuuri, el kazajo y la gata rusa acabaron bailando el uno con el otro. Otabek se mostraba más tenso y Yuri hacia un esfuerzo por no invadir completamente el espacio del mayor a pesar de sentir el apremio en su pecho de lo que transmitía Yuuri... sus intenciones eran claras, pero él a penas conocía al Dj. Otabek por su parte no podía evitar el sentir de su alfa cuando Yuri se movía de esa forma junto a él.

Plisetsky sentía hormiguear sus dedos al rozar poco a poco con el cuerpo del alfa.Una cosa era seguirlo en redes sociales y Spotify, durante un tiempo incluso lo pudo considerar amigo mientras mantuvieron contacto, pero le dejo de hablar de un momento a otro. Que Yuuri y él fueran conocidos le había llamado la atención y al impulsar a Yuuri a besarle y que lo hiciera, mostraba que el japones ya lo había hecho antes... no habría asaltado a Otabek de manera furtiva si no hubiese una confianza previa entre ambos... eso había encendido completamente al rubio que llevaba ya tiempo planteándose que sería estar con otro alfa demás de Yuuri.

Además... un maldito trío ¿Cuando esos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza con tal naturalidad? Quería compartir su erotismo con otros, tocar a otros... mientras Yuuri le observara y lo alentara más... eso debía de tener un nombre. Del bondage y el juego de roles ya había averiguado, sobre todo después de que decirle "daddy" al nipón despertara una nueva faceta sexual que le había dejado sin habla y las piernas temblando por días.

Así que cuando Otabek le tomo de la cintura para pegarse a él, Yuri no lo medito al tomar su rostro y besarle de tal forma que su lengua invadiera hasta su garganta.

No duro mucho.

Otabek se alejo de él, asustado... buscando la imagen de Yuuri con expectación, más el ruso tomo su mano con calma y con sus ojos le guío hasta el otro alfa, Yuuri bailaba en calma junto con Valerius. Los ojos burdeos contactaron los de él transmitiéndole cierta chispa que no supo interpretar, así que el nipón acabo acercándose.

\- Te lo robo un par de minutos, Yura- Otabek le siguió con sus extremidades rígidas, empujado por el andar del mayor que le tomaba de la muñeca - Otabek - El menor se negaba a mirarlo- Otabek, mírame...

\- Eso fue...

\- Eso fue interesante- El kazajo levanto la mirada confuso y sorprendido- ¿Te gusto? - Algo estaba sucediendo entre ambos Yuris que Otabek aún no podía encajar.

¿Yuuri le había mentido? o ¿A pesar de ser destinados no se habían reclamado? Entraron al baño del bar, que para sorpresa del menor estaba casi sin gente, Yuuri le encerró en un cubículo y aunque Otabek creyó que las feromonas del japones lo estarían ahogando para entonces, la situación era muy distinta. No entendía nada, la caricia en su rostro se sintió tranquilizadora, el nipón fue desabotonando su propia camisa dejando a la vista un tatuaje... no... no era un tatuaje.

\- Son...

\- Destinados, ya te lo había dicho- Otabek volvió a sentir aquella corriente helada envolverle el cuerpo- Esta es la marca que comparto con Yura, pero... nuestra relación es muy distinta a lo que se pueda creer...

\- ¿Katsudon?- La voz del ruso hizo eco en el baño.

\- Nos interesas a ambos, pero por ahora solo quiero que te calmes- El rostro de Otabek fue sostenido por las manos cálidas del nipón- No hubo nada malo en ese beso, no te haré nada...

\- Pero tu alfa ¿Entonces?

\- Mi alfa estaba complacido de ver a Yuri entretenerse- Lo retorcido y candente que había sonado aquello, hizo a Otabek liberar un gemido al sentir el cuerpo caliente del mayor contra el suyo, Yuuri lo besó con tranquilidad, fundiendo sus labios con los del menor de manera dulce. Otabek supo que estaría bien. 

Poder irse el lugar fue un gran trabajo, pero Yura le explico la situación al diseñador que acabo tomando un taxi a su apartamento.

\- Si nos dejas en paz ahora ¿Quien sabe? Más adelante podríamos ser cuatro en la misma cama.

Salieron de aquel lugar directamente a un motel. Llegar a la casa del nipón o donde se estaba hospedando el kazajo era una mala opción. Si el aroma de uno de los dos alfas prevalece sobre el otro, entonces si podían acabar en una pelea.

Mientras iban en al taxi Yuuri le explico en grandes rasgos la relación que tenia con Yura, hablaba con él en italiano para evitar el cotilleo evidente que esperaba escuchar el chofer, mientras mantenía a Yuri tomado de la mano. Efectivamente eran destinados... su musa alfa tenia un lazo con el omega de Yuri Plisetsky, se habían reconocido hace ya unos cuatro meses, a penas se percataron de su lazo e hicieron el amor, obtuvieron su marca de destinados. Un medio sol que cubre una zona similar a sus manos extendidas, ubicado justo sobre su corazón. Sin embargo, Plisetsky sabia también se la existencia del destinado alfa del musa omega de Yuuri... aquel dato Otabek no se lo espero, más ahora hacia sentido que Yuuri se esforzara por poder convivir con su parte omega cuando no tenia verdadera necesidad de hacerlo... podía dormirlo, más si tenia un destinado con quien quería estar, las cosas cambiaban.

Se habían acostado antes con Valerius, primero auxiliando el celo del diseñador,otras tres ocasiones por placer carnal, un celo de Yuri y uno del nipón. Ningún celo alfa hasta ahora y tampoco se habían atrevido a sumar un alfa... hasta ahora.

Otabek podría sumar esta noche a su lista de "primeras veces" gracias al nipón... él había sido su primer chico omega, y no tan solo eso, era musa. Ahora experimentaría un trío, también gracias al nipón. La gente que ve al Yuuri tímido y que se esconde tras los marcos azules de sus gafas, solía creer que ese era el Yuuri Katsuki de siempre... suave, amable y apacible, pero Otabek Altin no podía estar más en desacuerdo... había visto las otras facetas del japones y para él, Katsuki era el entrenador furioso que salio a dar una rueda de prensa luego de que su pupilo sufriera un ataque en camarines, era el mismo que respondió que los instintos no importaban en plena entrevista en vivo junto a su mejor amigo y que apoyaba el debate entre géneros que se visualizaba hoy en día; el Yuuri que salia con su cabello peinado atrás y mirada desafiante al mundo... esa era la esencia principal del nipón, el pequeño e inocente pelinegro de anteojos azules, era uno que solo podían ver sus amigos y familia.

El cuarto era oscuro, pintado de un morado apagado y con una sola ventana cuyos vidrios estaban con una lamina de plástico que simulaba una vidriera de colores, las cortinas eran grises al igual que el cobertor de la amplia cama que tenia un dosel de madera negra. Un diván y dos sillones pequeños se encontraban por la habitacion al igual que una angosta mesa pegada a la pared de en fondo.

\- ¿Como iniciamos?- Pregunto el rubio con el rostro ya sonrojado, conteniendo levemente la respiración y sus feromonas que levemente se volvían más persistentes y embriagaban a Yuuri con facilidad.

\- Establezcamos puntos... no habrán ataduras ni taparemos la visión de ninguno- Propuso el japones, viendo como sus compañeros asentían, Otabek se acerco lentamente al omega rubio.

\- Al primer "deténganse", nos separamos- Indico el menor de los tres acariciando lentamente sus brazos, Yuuri pego su omega si mismo, abrazándole desde la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio- Si pido que vayan despacio... por favor- Sintió las feromonas de Yuuri extenderse desde atrás de él y no pudo evitar contener su respiración un momento en un intento por no jadear.

\- Si algo no les gusta, son libres de decirlo y sugerir un cambio...- Ahí estaba el porqué Yuuri confiaba tanto en Otabek.

\- ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiero hacer?- Otabek miro a Yuuri con ojos hambrientos cerrando el espacio del omega entre ellos dos. Recordaba perfectamente su primer encuentro sexual con el nipón... se sentía ansioso luego de que Yuuri le pidiera compartir lecho siendo que como compañeros de universidad habían desviado un poco los temas de ámbito sexual notando que ambos se sentían incómodos.

\- Claro... estoy para complacer...

El beso entre ambos alfas dejo a Yuri en medio, aprisionado entre el pecho esculpido del kazajo y el calor de Yuuri en su espalda, quien presionaba sus caderas y comenzaba a masajear su trasero... como si las feromonas de ambos no fuesen suficientes.

Café y hierro... demasiado, fuerte, varonil y exuberante. Cuando Yuri sintió que sus feromonas comenzarían a ceder al calor de ambos alfas, los brazos de Otabek lo envolvieron, tomándolo del mentón y reclamando un suave beso que mezclaba sus lenguas con timidez.

Yuuri pudo sentir una pequeña puntada en su estomago, algo instintivo, al ver a su omega ser besado por alguien más... no, por otro alfa. Callar a esa parte de él que quería copular con Yura únicamente por desquite y dejar en claro al otro alfa a quien pertenecía aquel omega, fue apagada con un tanto de dificultad mientras los gemidos de Yuri se colaban en sus oídos como alarmas, pero se obligo a convertirlos en música... la melodía de placer que podría componer Yuri en su boca seguro sería mil veces más atractivas que alarmas.

Cuando Yuuri se acerco a ambos, se sorprendió de la reacción del alfa en hacerse a un lado y abrir suavemente la boca del menor con sus dedos, exhibiendo la boca jadeante y húmeda del rubio... pero no fue por ello. Tomo la mano de Otabek y lamió sus dedos ante la mirada perdida del ruso y la de sorpresa del dj, empujando a Beka sobre la cama y besándolo con tal energía... que Yuri se sintió en segundo plano.

Sentado sobres las caderas de Otabek, el nipón sintió las manos de Yuri bajo su camiseta, levantándola despacio, los labios de Beka bajaron hasta su pecho mientras él compartía un beso con su destinado.

De un empujón, Yuri fue puesto de espaldas en medio de la cama, fue Otabek quien hizo el trabajo de quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior, más en el pudor de tener a aquel alfa desvistiéndole, sintió un calor sobre el pecho ahogándolo en la sensación, al mirar al nipón, sus ojos estaban fijos en Otabek y sus colmillos sobresalían tenuemente de sus labios.

\- Yuuri- Llamo por él, consiguiendo que la mirada del azabache se dirigiera a su rostro- Ven conmigo, Yuuri- Dijo extendiendo una mano a la cual el mayor llegó apoyando su rostro para luego acercarse en un beso calmo. Otabek recorría sus piernas y su abdomen lentamente mientras veía a ambos destinados compartir un suave beso, que aumentaba su propio calor.

El escenario entre los tres cambio al notar que las feromonas de Yuuri se volvían tensas cuando el rubio intentaba llamar a Otabek. No quería ser posesivo, pero Yuuri no podía evitar sentir una corriente amenazadora que le hacía creer que su lazo corría peligro si el kazajo se acercaba a su omega. Apaciguar a su alfa no sería tarea fácil.

Otabek se sentó en el diván despojándose de la ropa que aún tenía puesta, liberando su erección y feromonas cargadas de erotismo a su paso. Yuuri jadeó, porque su parte omega estaba irremediablemente interesada en Otabek, más su alfa exigía complacer a Yuri, que se encontraba con el trasero en alto frente a él, jadeando contenido contra el colchón... las feromonas de Otabek hicieron que su cuerpo completo sintiera una ola de calor que acabó justo en su entrada, la cual Yuuri comenzaba a dilatar usando dos de sus dedos.

Beka y Yuuri mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro mientras gozaban de los gemidos desmedidos del omega. Las feromonas de ambos comenzaron a llenar el espacio, aceptándose en una tregua muda entre sus ganas y deseo. Sin aguantarlo, Otabek se levantó rodeando el cuerpo del ruso, dejando una suave caricia en su rostro y pasando sus dedos tentativamente por la línea de su espalda, para acabar detrás de Yuuri, desparramando su aliento insinuante tras su oreja, mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello y el lóbulo derecho del nipón con alevosía, al tiempo que liberaba el miembro de Yuuri a apretaba con insistencia aquella extensión mientras refregaba la propia entre los glúteos del mayor. 

Yura se giró para poder verlos... dos alfas, un alfa y un omega... Daba igual, Otabek y Yuuri eran quizá lo más atractivo que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del japonés, este sonrió complacido.

\- ¿Que buscas, ángel? - Acarició su rostro con ternura y Yuri se levantó para buscar un beso, Otabek pronto se acomodó y el beso fue sucedido a él.

La mezcla de feromonas en el aire, el calor y los jadeos constantes de los tres hicieron poco a poco que fuesen cediendo a sus instintos. Como medida de precaución ambos Yuris se colocaron los collares de código, Otabek permaneció de espaldas mientras ambos colocaban el código del otro.

\- Ya estás bastante abierto- El gemido ahogado del menor hizo a Otabek voltear- ¿Demasiado ansioso, bebé?

\- Hambriento- Contestó Yura- Lléname, daddy

El sonido del aluminio al ser rasgado y del látex estirarse en el miembro del mayor causó anticipación en ambos menores. Yuuri se sentó en la cama, abriendo las piernas del menor para que quedase sobre él, expuesto al otro alfa y sus manos arañando su pecho.

\- Asegúrate de tomarlo todo- Yuuri dejo que fuese Yura quien bajara a su propio ritmo permitiéndole entrar.

\- ¿Duele?- Ronroneo Otabek contra su oído mientras dejaba besos en el cuello del rubio, bajo la mirada atenta del japones.

\- Nada- Contestó Yura con una sonrisa.

El kazajo bajó hasta la erección el rubio, atrapando en su boca el glande, percibiendo la sensibilidad del menor al roce de su lengua. Buscando aumentar el placer del mayor, que entraba y salía despacio de su omega, dando suaves empujes, llenándole con premura, Otabek comenzó a masajear sus testículos con cuidado, tensos y con un vello cuidadosamente recortado al igual que el de Yura, muy por el contrario de él que prefería depilar por completo aquella zona.

Otabek levantó su cabeza ante el tirón de cabello que Yuri le había dado para obligarle a elevar su cuerpo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso- Le pidió con voz seria, Yuuri le levantó de golpe, haciendo que el ruso se fuese ligeramente hacia adelante, un quejido salió de la boca de Yura al sentir salir al azabache de su interior.

\- Quedamos en no ser rudos, bebé- Yuri se acomodó en cuatro, con sus rodillas juntas y hombros pegados el colchón mientras sus manos abrían sin pudor su trasero.

\- Es porque, baby, tiene hambre- Soltó Yuri llevándose una mano a la boca. Ni tonto ni perezoso, Otabek también le agarró del cabello, llevando su erección hasta los labios del rubio.

\- Pues más vale, que comas todo- Dijo empujando su miembro al interior de la boca de Yuri, sintiendo aquel cálido espacio recibirle, aunque Yura a penas podía hacer entrar más de la mitad de su extensión.

Las embestidas rítmicas de Yuuri y la exigencia que pedía el pene de Otabek en su boca para alcanzar su placer, estaban volviendo loco al menor.

Feromonas.

Jadeo.

El algún punto Yuuri volvió a ser consciente del alfa de Otabek y como si una bruma de agua fría lo golpeara de repente, se separó.

\- ¿Estas bien, Katsudon? - Yuri limpiaba su boca y Otabek también quedó pendiente del mayor. Yuuri respiraba normal pero sus ojos se veían algo perdidos en el espacio.

\- Si- Dijo finalmente, tocando su pecho con angustia- Algo con-confundido... creo- Yuuri se llevó una mano a la sien, su mano izquierda fue apretada por la del menor, una sentida caricia en su mejilla acabó acunando su rostro, al abrir los ojos y ver a Otabek en aquel gesto su corazón se encogió un poco.

\- Tranquiló, podemos detenernos si quieres, tomar las cosas con mayor calma, o simplemente irnos- La paciencia de Otabek era una virtud que al nipón le abría gustado tener a su misma edad. Subió su mano hasta la del kazajo, haciéndole mantener aquel contacto.

\- Solo dame un respiro- Solicito el mayor.

\- Te daré todo mi aire, daddy- Que Otabek entrará a la dinámica que tenía con Yuri encendió tanto al ruso como al japonés.

\- Diablos... tan mal portados- Otabek y Yuuri se fundieron en un beso largo y necesitado, el aroma alfa de Yuuri dio paso a su omega y rápidamente las almendras llenaron el cuarto.

\- Solo nos preocupamos por daddy- Yura comenzó a besar las costillas del mayor, bajando suavemente por su cintura, acto que Otabek imitó mientras alzaba una pierna del mayor para tomar su erección y masturbale sin problemas.

Pronto tuvo a ambos comiendo de él, devorando la piel de sus caderas y volviendo a subir para adorar sus cicatrices, mientras Otabek le masturbaba, Yura hacía presión en su bajo vientre. Cuando ambos de unieron en su miembro y sintió ambas lenguas lamiendo y succionando de él sin miramientos, Yuuri levantó la mirada para ver aquella felación doble con mayor detalle.

\- Yura- El rubio le dirigió la mirada aún con su lengua recorriendo su pene, Yuuri trago grueso y sujeto del mentón para hacerlo subir hasta besarle- Quiero entrar en ti- Ronroneo contra su oído.

\- ¿Y yo, podría entrar en daddy? Estas chorreando, daddy, y este chico- El kazajo golpeó la entrada de Yuuri con su erección, para luego juntarla con la del mayor y comenzar a masturbarles juntos- Esta seguro de que puede llenarte... - Yura miró a Otabek con interés y aquella mirada lujuriosa envió una corriente directa a todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de Yuuri al conectar con sus ojos burdeos.

\- ¿Que dices, amor? - Susurró el menor al oído de su destinado, haciéndolo más intimo. Yuuri asintió ante la sonrisa ladina de sus otros dos amantes.

_"Eres un pervertido"_

Tenían que abandonar la habitación antes de medio día, pero de cualquier forma ninguno había dormido. Estaban agotados... incluso Yuuri, que había logrado hacer que ambos menores se corrieran dos veces antes de poder eyacular él y seguir. Los tres tendidos en la cama con una cantidad ridícula de condones desperdigados por la habitación, acalorados, sudorosos y realmente hambrientos, seguían mirando el techo esperando a que de alguna forma sus cuerpos se recuperaran de la fatiga. 

\- No podré volver a tener sexo común y corriente- Soltó el kazajo desatando las risas entre los otros dos. 

\- Tienes razón- Confesó el rubio- Yo cada cierto tiempo me encuentro ansiando este tipo de cosas- Aquella sinceridad fue vista con sorpresa y complacencia por el mayor.

\- De cualquier manera... Tengo curiosidad ¿Quien es tu alfa destinado, Yuuri? ¿Puedo saberlo?- El japones contuvo la respiración por breves segundos...

\- ¿Yuuri?- El rubio acaricio el cabello del mayor en un intento por hacer que se relajara. 

\- Es Nikiforov- Dijo finalmente- Viktor Nikiforov...

\- Oh...- ¿Oh? ¿Que significaba eso? Yuuri se levanto para quedar mirando al kazajo. 

\- ¿Oh? ¿Decepcionado de que sea Ruso?

\- Yuuri... ¿Sabes el escenario que hay en Kazajistan cierto? Te he hablado de ello en distintas ocasiones por diversas razones- Iba en serio, Yuuri se sentó frente al alfa y los ojos de Otabek le miraron con candor- No quiero ser pesimista, pero esto... quizá sea algo que no puedas compartir con Viktor, no como destinados, al menos... 

\- Explícate- Exigió el rubio con tono firme.

\- Tú mismo debes haberlo intuido, Plisetsky, en Rusia la dinámica alfa-omega se vive de forma distinta, aún si Viktor aceptara el que seas musa o incluso, acostarse con ambos, cuando destapen ser destinados, por mucho que él también lo sea, no lo aceptará...

\- ¿Yura?- El rubio apretó los labios.

El lazo de destinados era un vinculo sagrado... la baja natalidad en un inicio ocurría por la alta cantidad de gente que alegaba esperar a sus destinados, cuando fue prioridad comenzar a elevar la población joven los países recurrieron a los lazos por compatibilidad biológica a inicios del siglo XX. En Rusia las parejas entre omegas eran tal mal vistas, a tal punto, que si eran expuestas corrían el riesgo de ser apiedrados en plena vía publica, arrestados si se mostraban afecto e incluso encarcelados durante días por manifestar su amor... por eso huían, se refugiaban con sus familias haciéndose pasar por betas, evitaban en lo máximo posible recurrir a centros médicos y callaban sus celos con remedios naturales en los pueblos más rurales, Katsa como clínica era demasiado costosa para atenderse allí, más resguardaba la identidad de todos sus pacientes de manera excepcional. 

\- Supongo... que es una gran posibilidad...

\- Noah Nikiforov tiene diversos negocios en Kazajistan y Rusia, donde la firma de su padre mantiene posos de extraccion. He animado algunas fiestas en las que ha estado... él es distinto al resto de hermanos, pero Viktor y Kieran comparten el mismo aire... no creo que salga nada bueno de ahí...- Dijo Otabek acariciando suavemente el rostro de Yuuri- ¿Te gusta mucho?

\- Desde siempre- Indico Yuuri- Siempre seguí su carrera, pero cuando lo descubrí como mi destinado sentí que moría de amor... aunque corrí, jaja... hace años que no sentía mi parte omega antes de poder verlo a él- La voz de Yuuri sonó melancólica y su sonrisa ladeada solo incido decepción- Aunque ahora ultimo... no tenerlo a mi lado es un escenario que me he planteado bastante- Yuri se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, acercándose a su amante para tomar su mano en señal de confort- Viktor no para de mencionar lo extraño que es para él una relación entre alfas, cuando sintió mi omega pensó que es porque me acostaba con alguien más... recriminándome, como si tuviésemos algo serio... antes que me lo pidiera me negué y le indique ya estaba en una relación con alguien más, no sabe que es Yura, aunque creo que algo intuye...

\- Yo le dije que me gustaba, pero aún diciéndole aquello me dijo que estaba entre Yuuri y yo- Otabek se iba armando el escenario cada vez más claro con aquella información. 

Observo con ternura el beso que el mayor dejaba en la cabeza del omega antes de levantarse para arrastrarle a la ducha, su mano se extendió a Otabek y este la tomó con gusto. 

Sí Viktor no aceptaba aquel rol, conteniendo a ambos Yuris... felizmente podía ser él. Entonces en su pecho encendió el fuego que había falta chispeara de una vez por todas, mientras tenia al omega ruso aferrándose al pecho del japones resistiendo sus embestidas luego de que comenzaran una nueva ronda en la ducha, Otabek busco con desesperación poder alcanzar los labios de Yuuri, el mayor le recibió con labios cálidos, húmedos y demandantes. Yuri se corrió rápidamente y Beka tras salir cuidadosamente de él le ayudo a salir del chorro de agua, sentándolo con cuidado en la cama luego de que sus piernas quedaran temblorosas. Yuuri iba saliendo del baño con la toalla a la cintura y otra en la mano para el cabello del omega, más Otabek le detuvo rodeando su cintura y besándolo con pasión. 

No le diría que le gustaba, no aún, sería adelantarse mucho, así que simplemente disfruto de la respuesta que Yuuri le daba a su beso. 

Algo había cambiado en Otabek, Yuuri lo pudo sentir, transmitió aquella duda y sensación de calor al menor, pero no hubo respuesta de vuelta y la puerta del baño había sido cerrada por el kazajo como para intentar alcanzar la mirada de Yura. El nipón dejo que Otabek le recorriera con sus suaves y calientes mientras secaba su cuerpo.

Le alegraba tenerlo de su lado, siempre contenedor, comprensivo y servicial para con él. Yuuri encontraba en los ojos del kazajo el apoyo que le había faltado hace casi diez años, cuando un amigo alfa habría facilitado su periodo de adaptación... más lo tenia ahora, dispuesto a disfrutar con él de aquella nueva libertad que había hallado en si mismo. Otabek podría resistir junto a él espalda con espalda, colocarse en el frente si era necesario o darle el empujón que hacia falta para hacerle avanzar. 

Por eso Otabek era importante... quizá muchisimo más.


	38. 36-Un sitio de amor

Una última embestida y Yuri dejó caer su pecho estrepitosamente en el colchón. Otabek lo veía con el ceño fruncido y la respiración acelerada, sus ojos paseaban por la atractiva figura de Yura hecho un desastre, preso aún del éxtasis post coital, con la piel roja, ligeramente brillante como resultado del sudor vibrante aún, sensible y agitado. Era un cuadro.

Descendió para dejar un beso en la coronilla del menor antes de quitarse, anudar el condón y lanzarlo a la basura. Se sentó en el suelo disfrutando del choque frío de la baldosa con su piel. Yuri se arrastró sobre la cama para alcanzar a acariciar el corto cabello negro del alfa mientras pasaba sus uñas lentamente por el casco del mayor, el gruñido, unido al aroma lleno de satisfacción que emanó Otabek,, dibujó una sonrisa sincera en él omega.

\- Deberias bañarte- Le indicó el mayor.

\- Me iré a limpiar y refrescar un poco, pero esperaré a Yuuri para darme un baño- El rubio se paró tomando en sus manos una fina bata de seda color granate, cubriendo su desnudez.

\- ¿Mañana viajan? - Yura negó.

\- El jueves, Yuuri debe reunirse con administrativos de la clínica y con Mari antes, reuniones acordadas con antelación- Otabek se sorprendía de ver en Yuri Plisetsky una imagen mucho más madura del adolescente que había conocido en Barcelona, tenia el cabello muchísimo más largo que en aquel entonces y su perfil mostraba facciones casi griegas, con finos cortes rectos y sutiles en sus pómulos y nariz, mientras que su mandíbula cuadraba abruptamente aquellos rasgos más delicados, como sus pestañas largas y rubias o sus labios gruesos y siempre en un tentativo color cereza- Así que, puedes quedarte aún estos tres días, si así lo prefieres, el cerdo no te habría preparado una habitación si así no lo esperara, en realidad...- La relación entre Yuuri y Plisetsky era, por lo poco, singular. Mantenían conversaciones muy seguido respecto a ambos, compartían su sentir ampliamente y la preocupación del uno por el otro era, sinceramente, digna de admirar; aunque Yura era tosco y un tanto agresivo en ocasiones, el japonés le respondía con tranquilidad y mimaba sin recelo a su omega, disfrutando de hacerle sonrojar y manteniendo un tono condescendiente a sus rabietas injustificadas. Otabek presenciaba fascinado aquellos gestos.

\- Lo haré, pero solo hasta el miércoles, que debo viajar yo- Aclaro el kazajo. El rubio asintió sin mirarlo y se dirigió al baño.

Se vistió y se movió a la sala, donde el caniche de Yuuri se encontraba intentando alcanzar la cola de Potya sobre una estantería. Cuando el kazajo le llamo el perro se movió a su lado dando ligeros brincos, era muy grácil y enérgico, cuando noto la disposición de Otabek rápidamente buscó una pelota de tenis que dispuso a los pies del kazajo.

Salió del baño encontrándose con el mayor acariciando a Vicchan estirado a todo lo que daba su extensión en el sofá, el alfa hacía titilar la placa de identificación del caniche.

\- ¿Como ves tú la relación de Viktor y Yuuri?- El rubio ladeo la cabeza con indecisión.

\- Es complicado... un tira y afloja- Dijo finalmente.

\- Ya veo... ¿Quien crees que acabará soltando la soga si hay un problema muy grande? Asumiendo que ambos intentan mantenerse firmes...

\- Viktor- Respondió esta vez sin dudar- Conozco al anciano... hay límites que no está dispuesto a cruzar y una imagen que se ha esforzado en construir, me mantengo optimista porque amo a Yuuri y sé que si Viktor se abriera lo suficiente, bastaría simplemente con el amor que él le puede dar para rellenar aquel hueco que Viktor siente vacío y olvidar la imagen perfecta que se esfuerza en dar... pero...

\- Existe un pero- Yuri apretó los labios y asintió.

Yuuri encontró aquel recuadro con alegría, Vicchan ladraba al alfa para que arrojara la pelota y Otabek lo burlaba repetidas veces.

\- Estoy en casa- Indicó el mayor.

\- Okaeri- Escuchó a Yura desde el pasillo, envuelto en la bata de seda que habían conseguido hace poco.

El nipón saludó a Otabek mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa del comedor para luego dirigirse hasta Yura y dejar un beso en sus labios. Arrastrado por los brazos del rubio hasta la habitación, Yuuri se dejó llevar asegurándose de ir desabotonando lentamente su camisa.

Cuando ingreso al cuarto se quedó de pie unos segundos, con la figura de Otabek recargada en el dintel, sintió la carga de feromonas en la habitación y apretó con recelo las caderas de Yuri, el gruñido del mayor hizo a Beka reír en el trasfondo de la escena.

\- Sal del cuarto- Indicó el mayor cerrandole la puerta.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Gritó el kazajo.

\- Cuando te dije "pase libre" respecto a Otabek, no creí que abusarías de ello cada día- Los ojos de Yuuri se entrecerraron con molestia al menor.

\- No me puedes juzgar, diecinueve centímetros son diecinueve centímetros, sin ofender tus más que perfectos dieciséis...

\- ¿De que estás hablando?- Yuri recibió un suave golpe en la nariz junto a la mirada impresionada y cohibida del mayor- Ridículo...

\- Vamos por un baño ¿Si? Te estaba esperando- El ruso abrazo a Yuuri desde atrás, ronroneando su petición con tono inocente- Fue mi venganza, ya es poco más de una semana que no permaneces un entrenamiento completo...

\- Lo siento, Yura, he estado muy atareado con la academia y con la clínica, sin mencionar la demanda que curso Viktor contra Góbulev- El platinado había ido en serio, los cargos interpuestos fueron por vulneración y agresión en espacios protegidos. Víctor alegó ser la pareja sentimental actual de Yuri, por lo que no se le reprochó la intromisión al camarín omega luego de que el rubio hubiese llegado a pedir ayuda al espacio común de los patinadores. Dado a la distancia, el alfa había conseguido intermediar para que la declaración de Yuri se considerara como un vídeo continuo donde relatará lo sucedido en vídeo conferencia con su abogado representante y un ministro de fe... era una locura, ni si quiera está seguro de querer seguir con ello, pero la inseguridad que de le daba saber que Vladimir Góbulev aún podía acercarse a él fuera de los recintos deportivos le producía náuseas.

\- Lo sé- Indicó finalmente el rubio, Yuuri pudo sentir como la mención del alfa ruso turbaba al menor, así que tomó sus manos y besó su frente en un intento por despejarlo y atraer su atención.

\- Vamos por ese baño, Yura- Los ojos esmeraldas chispearon contentos y Yuuri se movió al baño para dar el agua de la tina. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para así darle a entender a Otabek que podía ingresar sin problemas, no sin antes asegurarse de que sus feromonas volvieran a recubrir el espacio de su habitación.

Se había sentido desplazado, su alfa estaba molesto y por eso mismo acabó liberando un montón de sus feromonas cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del kazajo, Otabek sintió los fuertes granos de café ahogándolo, su rostro se contrajo levemente y no pudo evitar ir a cubrir levemente su nariz con el torso de la mano, se esforzó por mantener compostura y no desplegar sus propias feromonas, necesitaba que su alfa cediera ante el olor de Yuuri para después no tener problemas... y fue porque pensaba en aquel "después" que se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando con paciencia y a gusto como el japonés y su omega disfrutaban del baño en medio de besos y risas... podría acostumbrarse a aquello con facilidad.  
  
  


Las hojas anaranjadas y amarillas cubrían las calles en un revestimiento de oro y cobre, el clima suave y viento fresco les recibió en Hasetsu como si aquel pequeño pueblo les diera la bienvenida con sus mejores prendas. Los ojos de Yuri brillaban maravillados con el paisaje y los pequeños datos que mencionaba Yuuri.

Gracias a que poca gente les reconocía, el azabache se dio el atrevimiento de caminar de la mano del menor sin dudarlo. Yura se había sonrojado, acostumbrado a que el japonés evitara las muestras públicas de afecto.

Cuando se quedaron parados frente a la enorme casa que la madre de Yuuri usaba de residencia en aquel pueblo a orillas de la costa de la prefectura de Saga, Yuri Plisetsky sintió sus piernas convertirse en hierro... pero no por timidez o miedo, estaba ansioso, jodidamente ansioso. Quería ver, poder estar en cada espacio en que Yuuri estuvo de pequeño, aunque hubiese sido un corto tiempo, el mayor le había contado que se había parado en sus primeros patines a la edad de seis ¿Habrían fotos de eso?

Ingreso a la casona ignorando la entrada a unas aguas termales justamente al lado y se adentro al jardín, las piedrecillas blancas y flores perfectamente cuidadas llamaron su atención, parecían salidas exactamente de algún tipo de postal, con un árbol de cerezo justo por sobre ellas.

\- Tú debes ser el joven Plisetsky- Yuri no la había notado, era una mujer baja y de contextura media, su rostro era redondeado y lucia amable, su cabello castaño rojizo caía hasta sus hombros y sus ojos se veían grandes para ser japonesa, habló un inglés muy fluido y le ofreció una sonrisa cálida cuando él acabó girándose por completo para mirarla- Yuuri no me dijo que ya habían llegado a Saga, hubiese ido a buscarles- Agregó la mujer. Un hombre alto salió de la casa observando a Yuri con recelo.

\- Hiroko-sama, le había dicho sobre cerrar la puerta del jardín, los extranjeros siempre ingresan pensando que es un sitio turístico- El hombre extendió una manta sobre los hombros de la mujer.

\- Tranquiló, Tsubumi, es un invitado- Automáticamente el rostro del hombre, bastante más joven, de cabello negro y algo ondulado, se tranquilizó. Aquella mujer tenía una voz tranquilizadora...

\- ¡Mamá!- Los ojos verdes de Yura alcanzaron a ver el momento exacto en que Yuuri dejaba sus maletas atrás para apurar el paso hacia su madre, los ojos de la mujer brillaron al llamado de su hijo. Yuri sintió aquel abrazo en sus propios huesos... suave, cálido y ansiado, como si hubiese esperado décadas por él... y en efecto.

Yuuri dejó japón con tan solo ocho años de edad en brazos de Minako Okukawa como su tutora legal, a quien llamaría mamá no después de mucho.

Toshiya se encargaba de su educación y sus gastos, pero aun así Yuuri creció muy lejos de su familia. Cuando comenzó a competir en patinaje artístico ambos padres le apoyaron, Yuuri siempre había sido un niño distinto... retraído, muy observador, se había fascinado por el ballet tras ver a su maestra y que iniciara en el patinaje no fue sorpresa para ninguno, una joven con quien había tenido amistad de pequeños se convirtió en su principal amiga y aunque su amistad se cimentaba en llamadas, cartas y, ya con acceso a internet, videollamadas, Yuko se convirtió en la primera en presentarle a Yuuri la imagen de Viktor Nikiforov. Pararse en las cuchillas fue solo el primer paso que Yuuri daría para intentar alcanzar la imagen de aquel alfa de cabello gris brillante, se esforzaba más que ninguno, y en cuanto Minako aprecio como Yuuri hacía fluir la música en su cuerpo, hallo una forma para hacer al pequeño brillar. Hiroko siempre estuvo ahí, en cada competencia... salvo el último Grand Prix de Yuuri.

Fotografías de Yuuri y de Mari se encontraban en la primera estantería que divisó el rubio, junto a ellas estaban las cinco medallas que Yuuri había conseguido como patinador, dos de ellas de sus temporadas en el Grand Prix, la primera, sorprendentemente era una plata y en la fotografía podía ver a un casi irreconocible Christopher Giacometti con el oro, a la cual Yuri le sacó una foto con su celular para mandársela luego a Phitchit , la segunda medalla era una de bronce y en la fotografía aparecía él junto a Minako ¿En que momento se había separado de su entrenadora? Si no mal recordaba, fue en aquel Grand Prix que Yuuri fue atacado por el alfa francés.

\- Yuri - La madre del nipón le miraba con ojos cálidos mientras ofrecía una taza de té en la pequeña mesa de centro del salón, él omega se sentó frente a ella y tomó la taza haciendo una leve reverencia- Eres bastante guapo, recuerdo verte en televisión más pequeño y creer que eras una chica, lo siento por eso...

\- Usualmente me lo dicen, soy algo andrógino, supongo- Dijo levantando sus hombros.

\- Lo ambiguo es más hermoso- Contestó Hiroko, llamando la atención del más joven- Nos deja interpretar, nos saca de los márgenes y nos muestra lo que quiere hacer ver o lo que nosotros decidimos entender...

\- Es un riesgo- Hiroko lo miró con expresión amable- A la gente no le gusta lo que no puede definir- Habia recibido misivas de la FFKK por el tema de su cabello y sus trajes, Ágape había sido una actuación maravillosa, pero aquella licencia creativa de la habían dejado pasar gracias a su edad, tras pasar los 18 todo se hizo más rígido.

\- Yo definiría tu imagen como la de Yuri Plisetsky ¿Como la definirías tú?- Yura entendió de dónde venía la forma de pensar de Yuuri... Quizá no había sido criado junto a Hiroko, como todo niño tendría derecho a que lo criara su madre, pero el espíritu amable y fuerte de aquella mujer se replicaba en Yuuri, sin dudarlo.

El hombre que Hiroko había llamado Tsubumi llegó junto con Yuuri y dos bandejas de bocadillos, pequeños sándwiches y galletas, fruta cortada, Yuri se dedicó a comer en silencio mientras Yuuri y su madre conversaban tranquilamente en una mezcla de inglés y japonés que le hacía gracia, más cuando Yuuri cambió su tono de voz por uno más serio, se obligó a prestar más atención.

\- ¿Minako-sensei ya te hablo de Yura?

\- Claro que si, no podía no estar al tanto ya que mi despreocupado y joven hijo no me lo contó él mismo - Reprochó Hiroko.

\- Yura es mi destinado- El rubio casi escupe el té sobre la mesa. Hiroko, que hasta ese momento ignoró que con Yuuri habían cambiado de hablar en inglés a japonés, se rió del rubio cubriendo sus labios, sorprendida de la reacción del más joven- Es mi omega - Yuuri le miraba con ojos llenos de amor, Yura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hundirse levemente en el sillón.

\- Y es uno muy lindo- Halago la omega.

\- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer feliz a Yuuri y ser el omega que él merece tener a su lado, Hiroko-san - La mujer le miró agraciada con el nivel de japonés del rubio y sus manos se estiraron para alcanzar las de Yuri, que habían dejado la taza en la mesa para descansar sobre su regazo al hacer una leve reverencia al dirigirse hacia ella.

\- La felicidad de mi hijo solo depende de él, así que acompáñalo a buscar aquello que los haga felices a ambos, con respecto a "merecer" estar a su lado, la vida ya decidió unirlos, no necesitas hacer nada más salvo procurar siempre querer lo mejor tanto para él como para ti- Yuri sintió un calor expandirse desde su pecho, la mirada de Yuuri estaba clavada en su madre, emocionado por sus palabras- Yo soy feliz mientras mis hijos sean felices. Tanto Mari como Yuuri han recorrido caminos tormentosos y difíciles aún para lo jóvenes que son, no dudo que tú hayas pasado lo mismo, el hilo que conecta a los amantes los reúne para hacerlos más fuertes, más plenos y menos abrumados, más fuera de todo aquello, confío en mi hijo- Hiroko soltó una de las manos del omega ruso para girarse un poco y tomar también la de hijo sentado justo junto a ella- Para mi ya es familia.

Tsubumi resultó ser el asistente de Hiroko, un veta de treinta y cuatro años que ayudaba tanto en las labores ejecutivas de Hiroko como en casa, estaba casado con un alfa de su misma edad. Prepararon una habitación grande en el fondo de la residencia, al abrir los biombos del pasillo se daba directamente al jardín trasero, donde un pequeño lago artificial mantenía un puente por sobre él.

Las aguas termales junto a la residencia eran administradas por Hiroko, quien fuera de encargarse de la red de clínicas de terapia complementaria de Katsa, disfrutaba de tener un negocio local. La pareja fue a bañarse en aquellas aguas antes de instalarse completamente en el cuarto y poder rendirse al sueño y dejar que el jet Lag los hiciera caer dormidos más rápido que de costumbre.

Al día siguiente Yuuri disfrutó de llevar a Yura a recorrer la ciudad, pasear por las playas, comer takoyaki a las orillas del puerto de pescadores locales, visitar el castillo de Hasetsu, caminar por las calles coronadas de árboles con sus hojas marrón dorado. El menor sacaba fotos de todo, pero por sobre todo, fotos de Yuuri... ver al alfa observar todo con nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo, con energías renovadas era enigmáticamente atractivo, sus ojos brillaban y seguían cada nuevo paraje trayendo recuerdos de infancia que creía ya sepultados en su inconsciente. Miraba a Yuri y lo miraba con amor genuino, el rubio lo sentía en su pecho, quemando como brazas incipientes y luego arder como magma ardiente en sus venas cuando al fin Yuuri se acercaba para poder besarlo fuera de las miradas curiosas de cualquiera...

Aquella dicha se extendió luego a la intimidad de su habitación, donde hacerse el amor siguió siendo mejor panorama que cualquier otro. Yuri besaba y acariciaba cada parte de su alfa con la pasión que enmudecía sus labios ha declarar lo que sentía con tanta fuerza.

Lo amaba.

Diablos, como amaba a Yuuri. Siete meses... no necesitaba más que ello para saber que lo quería consigo la vida entera, fuera de aquella marca en su pecho y de su omega dispuesto a entregarse una y mil veces al alfa de Yuuri. Aún sin ello...

\- Estás llorando- Le indicó el mayor con evidente preocupación, acariciando su rostro- ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Estas bien? - Yuri tomó sus manos, besando sus nudillos y negando con la cabeza suavemente.

\- Solo estoy feliz- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, transmitiéndole calma desde su marca al mayor.

\- No me asustes- Yuuri besó las mejillas de Yuri para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios- Yo también estoy feliz -Sonrió el nipón.

Acabar justos se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente debido a que Yura enviaba cada corriente, cada ahogo, al cuerpo de Yuuri, multiplicando el placer del alfa increíblemente.

Semidesnudo, con la luz de luna sobre él tras sentarse en el pasillo luego de correr el biombo, Yuri era observado detenidamente por el mayor recostado aún en el futón. Su cabello caía largo hasta su cintura como una cortina de oro por enzima de la bata verde olivo que se había colocado sobre los hombros. Yuuri llegó junto a él minutos después, llevando su cabello hacia atrás para dejarle un beso en la sien.

Ya llevaban tres días allí, ambos se sentían a gusto, habiendo pensado, incluso, en la posibilidad de decirle al otro que había que mudarse a Japón una vez se acabara el ajetreo de la temporada 2019-2020.

Yuuri se apoyó en el pecho del menor luego de que este elevara un brazo para hacerle un espacio más cercano a su cuerpo.

\- Viktor llegará mañana- Recordó el rubio refregando su nariz al cabello del japonés- ¿Lo vamos a buscar al aeropuerto? - Yuuri renegó con la cabeza emitiendo un ruidito que Yura ya identificaba como una negativa de su parte.

\- Viktor llama mucho la atención, enviaré ha por él- Aclaró- No quiero chismes, ya tengo suficiente con las ultimas fotografías de ambos- Era inevitable, de cierta forma, que Yuri llamase la atención junto a su entrenador, después de todo su relación pasaba más allá de lo profesional y aunque muchas redes los catalogaban de un "bromance" o de una fiato similar al de familia, luego de que la FFKK abriera el expediente de Yuuri Katsuki marcándolo como alfa, las habladurías de que el nipón realmente habría comprado su puesto para acercarse al omega con quien, por temas de nacionalidad obvias, no podía acceder por acuerdo de unión biológica, estallaron en todos lados. 

La ultima fotografía de ambos era exactamente en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, Yuuri sabia que había sido despreocupado en cuanto a no dejarse ver, pero no creyó que la gente estuviese tan pendiente de ambos. Se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Yura en medio del vuelo y el menor en un gesto ya familiar entre ellos, lleno de cariño e inocencia, había besado su rostro repetidas veces, más fue justo cuando Yuuri despertó y sus narices rozaron por breves segundos, que algún pasajero que los había reconocido tomo la fotografía y se esparció por las redes como pólvora. Aquella captura se sumaba a otras varias que habían tomado de ambos caminando de la mano, en alguna cafetería cercana o en el gimnasio, donde Yuuri comenzó a optar por usar mangas para que así la gente no especulara de las mordeduras o heridas en sus brazos. La expectación era aun más luego de que Yuri Plisetsky se sumara a algunas campañas de moda de la mano de Valerius Evans, quien había apadrinado y potenciado la figura de Yuuri como modelo editorial y usualmente de pasarela. 

Yuuri estaba intentando sacar la imagen del rubio que se encontraba solo en la rama del patinaje para potenciarlo en áreas que pudiesen ayudarle a cubrir mayor publico y no depender de los patrocinadores rusos o la FFKK... y estaba funcionando. 

\- ¿Crees que para el Skate America sigan este tipo de cosas?- Antes de acostarse Yuri había sacado su teléfono y reviso algunos titulares del mundo deportivo... claro que su fotografía estaba allí. 

\- Creo que nunca dejaran de estar... quizás debamos darles material que valga la pena- Lo decía en broma, y Yuri lo sabia, el mayor se cohibía un montón cuando intentaba besarle en publico y logro que le permitiera tomar su mano tras una larga discusión- Quizá no sea esta la manera de decirlo, pero tengo esto- Yuuri rebusco en uno de los cajones y saco una plana caja de terciopelo azul- Solo no te exaltes mucho...- El menor le arrebato la caja de las menor para abrirla con cuidado, dentro habían dos cadenillas de oro con un pequeño dije colgante... un sol, medio sol cuyas lenguas de fuego eran idénticas a su marca, al juntarles eran uno. 

\- ¿Esto es... 

\- Anillos de compromiso se me hicieron demasiado... no sabría como lo tomarías, pero tener estos collares- Yuuri tomo la caja y tomo con delicadeza uno de ellos para luego correr con suavidad el cabello de Yura y colocarlo con tacto gentil- Sabia que se te vería hermoso... y quería poder tener alguna especie de símbolo... prometo que más adelante serán anillos hermosos, iremos a elegirlos...

\- Cerdo ¿Tú estas...- No termino la pregunta, basto con ver el rostro sonrojado del mayor para comprender lo que faltaba decir. Los ojos de Yura se volvieron brillantes y cristalinos, comenzó a reír del nerviosismo y Yuuri giro los ojos en desaprobación- Oh, kami... jaja, es enserio...

\- ¿Por que no lo sería?- Pregunto el japones con evidente molestia. 

\- ¿Por Viktor?

\- No...- La voz de Yuuri sonó serena- Con o sin él, te seguiría amando- Los labios del mayor se estamparon en los del ruso para arrebatarle el aliento y la sonrisa- Te casarás conmigo igual... 

\- Me casaré...- El aire de seriedad entre ambos hizo que se sintieran un tanto encerrados, Yuuri intentó salir de aquel estado mordiendo la mejilla del menor- No seré tan fácil, quiero un diamante... oh, no, no... un granate ¡Yuri quiero un granate en mi anillo!

\- ¿Porque? ¿No es más caro un rubí o cosas como esas?

\- No, idiota- Yuri tomo el rostro del mayor entre sus manos- Sería como tus ojos...- La energía y alegría en el rostro del menor dejo a Yuuri sin palabras- Tú podrás tener una esmeralda o quizá un jade... mis ojos no son tan oscuros ¿O si ?

\- Ajajaja...- Yuuri comenzó a reír y no pudo parar hasta que su estomago comenzó a doler y la mirada de Yuri lo seguía con desaprobación mientras se revolcaba en el futón- No, Yura, no lo son... tus ojos son mi luz. 


	39. 37-¿Te atreves?

  
  
Intentaba contener su emoción, se quedo de pie observando al rededor junto a Tsubumi, comprendía porque Yuuri no había a buscarle, priorizando la tranquilidad de Yura, así que cuando entró a aquella casona y vio a ambos Yuris discutiendo algún tema con un cuaderno lleno de bocetos y recortes encima, sintió tu pecho brincar de emoción ¡Lo habían invitado! Estaba ahí junto a ambos, lleno de expectativas.

\- ¡Yuri! - Ambos se giraron, le sonrieron y Viktor pudo sentir en mini infarto que había significado que ambos voltearan con aquella expresión llena de luz.

El primero en llegar a él fue el japonés, que le abrazó dejando un beso en su nariz, luego Yura hizo lo mismo besando su mejilla mientras el azabache regresaba al salón. Una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y de cuerpo rollizo y adorable apareció para verlo, sus ojos se mostraron asombrados.

\- ¡Es Viktor Nikiforov! - Las manos de la mujer aplastaban sus mejillas es una expresión de asombro que enterneció al ruso.

\- Te dije que vendría- Le indicó el azabache, pronto el alfa pudo atar los cabos identificando a la mujer como la madre del nipón.

_\- Es un gusto conocerla, Katsuki-san._

\- Adulador- Soltó el rubio al notar como la madre de Yuuri se sonrojaba al escuchar al platinado hablar japonés y besar el dorso de su mano.

La habitación donde se quedaría estaba en el segundo piso, era amplia y una pequeña terraza que daba hacía la Costa estaba llena de plantas y tenía pequeños banderines de colores en ella, Yuuri comentó que se parecía a su habitación de pequeño, pero se decepcionó al oír que en verdad Yuuri no se había criado en aquella casa.

Le sirvieron grandiosa comida en la cena, pudo conversar largo y tendido con ambos Yuris y también con Hiroko, extrañamente Viktor jamás se había sentido tan en familia, todos exudaban calidez y amabilidad... incluso Plisetsky, y eso fue lo que más le asombró. Obviamente la actitud de Yuri cambiaría estando en otro ambiente, pero entonces recordó las palabras que habían cruzado en Lombardía "Estar enamorado..." ¿Yuri amaba a Yuuri? Si... él mismo omega se lo había afirmado ¿Sería lo mismo de parte del nipón? No pudo evitar fijarse en los gestos de Yuuri hacia el menor, como le hablaba, como le sonreía, se miraban, incluso, de la misma forma ¿Era mutuo? Aquel pensamiento le dio escalofríos.

Estaría cuatro días en Japón, así que decidió desempacar y colgar sus camisas, Yuuri entró al cuarto tras golpear la puerta dejando a Viktor con un nervioso calor en el pecho... ya cálmate, pareces adolescente.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? - Consultó el azabache con ambas manos tras la espalda.

\- No, ya casi termino- El japonés asintió suavemente y se sentó en la cama de Viktor. La habitación que le habían dejado al ruso era estilo occidental, al contrario de la que él compartía con Yura, japonesa tradicional.

\- Vitya...- El ruso tenso la espalda y giró lentamente para ver al menor- Estas demasiado nervioso ¿Puedo saber porqué?

\- Yura... Yuri te dijo... - ¿Como podía explicarle al menor esa sensación extrañamente grata que había tenido al besar a Yura? No creía ser capaz de tener ojos para alguien además del nipón, la imagen de Yuuri eclipsaba todo, tenerlo cerca le secaba la boca y hacia su corazón latir como un loco, por eso cada vez que se acercaba, como en ese preciso instante, Víctor sentía que el mundo completo tomaba a Yuuri como su eje y cualquier petición que tuviera, la cumpliría.

\- Que le gustas... te dijo que gustaba de ti- El ruso asintió sin poder evitar el sonrojo que subía a sus mejillas, porque en su mente tras besar a Yura, se recordó a sí mismo besando a Yuuri y luego en un flash recordó como el rubio de encimaba a su entrenador en el bar y le robaba besos descarados - ¿Eso te tiene nervioso?

\- No lo sé... - Contestó en un hilo de voz mientras Yuuri se acercaba caminando a él, lentamente ¿Y si su Yuuri ya había estado con Yuri? ¿No armaba eso un extraño triángulo amoroso entre ellos? Se sentía mareado, el nipón tenía su suave olor omega cubriéndole la piel, quería besarlo y perderse en aquella fragancia- Yuuri, a mi...

\- ¿Gustas de mi? - Viktor asintió repetidas veces, teniendo el cuerpo de Yuuri ya completamente frente a él- ¿Te gusta Yura? - Los ojos sorprendidos del ruso no dejaban de seguir los labios del azabache a cada palabra, Yuuri adoraba aquellos zafiros pendientes de él, Viktor se perdió en la pregunta pensando que responder.

\- No lo sé - Soltó finalmente en un suspiro mientras Yuuri besaba suavemente su boca, tocándole a penas con las yemas de los dedos, provocando electricidad.

\- Te invite dispuesto a averiguarlo...

Chris intentaba en vano quitarle el celular a su pareja mientras seguía estallando en risas, ya le haría pagar a Yuri Plisetsky por aquel mensaje, ahora Phitchit tendría material para molestarlo por meses. Paró su intento de usurpar el teléfono cuando su mano golpeó con la barandilla de la camilla.

El parto de Phitchit estaba programado para dentro de unos días, su pequeña estaría con ellos a inicios de Octubre y él estaba mil veces más nervioso que el tailandés, incluso las enfermeras se reían un poco de él y sus nervios de padre primerizo ¿Porque Phitchit estaba tan tranquilo? El cuarto donde estaba el tailandés había sido arreglado solo para él... uno de los beneficios de ser íntimo amigo de un Katsuki, asumía el suizo. La doctora del omega, Sara Crispino, venía todos los días y cada seis horas a verlo, el parto sería por cesárea, como los de todos los omegas, Sara le indicaba a Chris que Phitchit tenía uno de los embarazos más sanos y bien cuidados que hubiese guiado, pero aún así Chris estaba nervioso de que se acercara cada vez más el día de la intervención.

\- Deberías dejarte el cabello así, se te ve bien- Acabó de burlarse Pitchit mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas que habían surgido por la risa incontrolable de ver a Christopher tan ensimismado en impedirle verla- Quizá Mali tenga el cabello ondulado, sería bonito... - Dijo entonces con voz dulce, Chris le dirigió la mirada con emoción.

\- Sea como sea, será bonita, es nuestra cachorra ¿Que más podríamos esperar? - Phitchit volvió a reír acariciando suavemente su vientre.

\- Tienes razón, los patinadores más fotogénicos son sus padres... Dios, no quiero ni pensar en que crezca ¿Que haremos con los buitres que se le acerquen? - Rieron juntos. Chris busco las manos de Phitchit y las sujeto con ternura.

\- Yo los cuidare, así que no importa- Phitchit apretó su agarre con amor y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la cabeza de su pareja.

\- Estaremos bien, no tienes porque estar tan nervioso, cariño- Su corazón dio un vuelco, le había costado un mes completo que Phitchit lo aceptara tras saber la noticia y otro más para que él tailandés aceptara sus muestras de afecto, ahora lo llamaba cariño cada cierto tiempo, adoraba escuchar el "Darling" desde sus labios.

\- Es porque quiero verla pronto... y poder mimarte por todo el tiempo que estuviste solo...

\- Ya te he dicho que no estuve solo- Acarició el moreno el cabello del otro- Ademas no tenías cómo acompañarme antes ¡No lo sabías!- Dijo con gracia levantando ambas manos, pero Chris frunció el ceño.

\- Pude haberlo intuido...

\- Hey- Phitchit le pegó en la frente, haciendo a Chris pestañear varias veces- Basta... no te pidas esas cosas, no estoy pidiendo que seas mi alfa, Chris, solo te quiero conmigo tal y como eres... como la persona que me gusta, a quien quiero...- Las mejillas de Phitchit se sonrojaron. Sería complicado montar una familia con su relación cimentándose al mismo tiempo, más allá de la amistad que tenían antes, pero Christopher estaba dispuesto a darlo todo.

\- También te quiero, Chuu- Justo cuando estaban compartiendo un meloso beso, Sara entró al cuarto, al darse cuenta la omega de giro de espaldas y se quedó mirando el techo unos segundos antes de carraspear para hacerse notar en el cuarto- ¡Sara!

\- Así me llaman - Sonrió la morena al girarse- ¿Como has estado, Phitchit?

\- Excelente- Le sonrió el omega apretando la mano del suizo junto a él.

\- Eso es buenísimo, mañana es el gran día - Confirmó la doctora alzando- Todos tus signos vitales han estado bien, así que en verdad vengo más a cerciorarme de que este muchacho se encuentre bien...- Dijo observando al beta- Debes ir a descansar Chris, te llamaré cualquier cosa, sabes que lo haré, tus ojeras comienzan a asustar a las enfermeras -El suizo miro a un costado, dejando sus labios en una linea recta, mostrando inconformismo.

\- Sara tiene razón, no puedes seguir durmiendo en el diván...

\- Phitchit tiene asegurada una atención cinco estrellas, así que ya vete- Le indico la doctora haciendo gestos con la tabla en sus manos para que el suizo se apresurará a tomar sus cosas.

\- Bien, bien... estaré aquí desde mañana temprano ¿Bien?- Phitchit le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Lo sé...

Mali Fiorella Giacometti Chulanont nació el 2 de Octubre. Su rojiza piel canela y el cabello en apenas una pelusilla que despeinaba su cabeza, pestañas largas.

La ansiedad que había reunido en su pecho se diluyo con una brisa ligera que atrajo con ella el aroma de Mali... miel y flor de vainilla... podía sentirla.

Chris podía sentir a su hija.

Así que lloró.

Phitchit se mantuvo en silencio mientras Chris no paraba de llorar, él mantenía a su bebé en brazos... pequeña, enérgica. No se habían entregado a penas acabaron la cesárea y Phitchit había sentido como si le arrancaran el corazón, la necesitaba cerca, podía escuchar su llanto, llamándole... las extensas posibilidades que se había planteado en un inicio al saber que estaba en cinta habían seguido en su cabeza aún meses después de terminar todos sus asuntos con Seung Gil-Lee y recibir el ferviente apoyo de sus amigos, pero ahora era distinto.

Acercó a Mali aun más a su cuerpo y apretó la mano de Chris, llamando la atención del beta que lo miro con ojos anegados y llenos de cariño, el suizo de levanto de su silla junto a la camilla del moreno para dejar un suave beso en la coronilla del menor.

\- Gracias, Chuu... infinitas gracias- Dijo acariciando suavemente el rostro de su omega... su omega. Santo cielo, claro que sí, Phitchit era su pareja, era suyo y él también le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, quería atesorar cada momento que pasaba con él desde su llegada a Estados Unidos, ansiaba poder verlo cada tarde luego de llegar de entrenar bajo las ordenes estrictas de Yuuri, que para su sorpresa, resultó ser más duro de lo que había creído en un inicio. Entonces Phitchit le sonrío con genuina felicidad en su rostro y pudo sentirlo... vainilla, suave y calma, rodeándolo tanto a él como a su cachorro- Phitchit...- El menor lo miro atento- Puedo sentirte...

\- Claro, estoy al lado tuyo...

\- No, no, me refiero a sentir tus feromonas, Chuu eres vainilla y puedo sentirlo por primera vez ahora ¿Tú... algo cambio?- La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Sara tras ella.

\- Se llama instinto primario, Chris, tu subgénero sigue siendo parte de la manada que han formado... tu lazo con tu hija te integra finalmente como un miembro y tus sentidos se agudizan por ella- La omega se acercó con una sonrisa y dejo algunos papeles en la mesita junto a la camilla de Phitchit- Felicidades, Chulanont, es una cachorra muy sana- Dijo con tono amable, liberando su propio aroma, Sara tenia una fragancia de orquídeas y algodón.

Christopher y Phitchit pudieron volver al apartamento tres días después con su bebé en brazos. Aunque el rubio no se atrevía a tomarla en brazos, para Phitchit ya todo era perfecto... hasta que se encontró con Seung aquel mismo día tras volver.

El alfa había golpeado a su puerta y por alguna razón Pitchit abrió sin más, sin mirar por el ojo de pez, ignorando que los únicos que subían sin previo aviso eran Valerius, Yura y Yuuri, siendo que los dos últimos habían viajado a Japón y que el diseñador se encontraba en Chicago. Verlo de nuevo destruyó sus barreras, el rostro de Seung estaba ligeramente más compuesto que la ultima vez que lo vio, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando sus ojos contactaron con los del moreno ¿Que hacía allí?

\- Felicidades, Phitchit- La reverencia de Seung la sintió como una herida en su pecho y se apresuró a hacer que se enderezara.

\- No, no hagas esto ¿Que haces aquí?- Seung le miró sorprendido y alzo una bolsa de papel blanca con una cinta rosa que había dejado en el suelo- Seung tú...

\- Tranquilo, sé que no puede ser mi bebé... lo pensé con mayor calma después de irme aquel día y lo enfrente con mayor madurez cuando llego la notificación judicial- Phitchit había interpuesto una orden de alejamiento, que convenientemente había acabado hace dos días- A penas paso el plazo vine, pero no te encontré... sacando los cálculos supuse que estarías en fechas de dar a luz... así que simplemente espere... hasta que vi una publicación de Giacometti, me sorprendió notar que estaba en el Ice Castle, pero entonces pude conectar todo...

\- ¿Como supiste que estaba en casa?

-Phitchit... aun si no estoy contigo siempre podría sentirte a varios metros, eres el único omega con quien he estado involucrado, después de todo- Chris vio con horror al omega mientras hablaba con Seung Gil en el dintel de la puerta, aunque el coreano no había ingresado al apartamento, Christopher podía notar el leve sonrojo del omega... no lo estaba imaginando, estaba allí- Pero ya no más... comprendí todo el daño que te había hecho, quizá no sea digno de pedir disculpas, pero en verdad lo siento, Chuu...

\- No vuelvas a llamarlo así- La imagen de Christopher Giacometti se elevó imponente tras el moreno, Seung lo miro con indiferencia, fuera de comprender que era la actual pareja de Phitchit y que la persona con quien se había acostado el omega mientras aun estaba en una relación con él, había sido ese sujeto, Seung lo miraba de esa forma porque en verdad no había nada que hacer respecto a él... nada que hacer ni decir, sus asuntos pendientes eran con el tailandés, no con aquel patinador.

\- En fin...- Resopló el coreano- Espero podamos hablar luego, no quiero incomodar- Phitchit recibió la bolsa en sus manos y con el dolor que sintió de parte del beta a su lado, extendió su mano para alcanzar la Seung antes de que volteara por completo.

\- Seung... quiero que seas feliz, no importa lo que haya sucedido ¿Sabes que nunca te he odiado verdad?- El coreano sonrío.

\- Lo sé, en ti solo hay cosas buenas, Phitchit- Con pesadez en el pecho, apretó la mano del omega- Perdón por jamás haber sido suficiente... por ser tan estúpido, de perder lo que más importaba- No dejo que Phitchit dijera nada más, la mirada sentida de Giacometti le hizo sentir mal, no quería incomodarlos. Sí, tenia asuntos pendientes con el tailandés, pero no podía seguir siendo egoísta y prevalecer allí cuando veía claramente que su presencia podía perjudicar el lazo de él con aquel beta.

Seung había ordenado sus prioridades y comprendido muchísimas cosas... a la fuerza, sí, pero lo hizo... y fue Yuuri Katsuki quien lo ayudó.

¿Ironía? Quizá... Frost seguía siendo una de las revistas deportivas más importantes, así que cuando Valerius mostró finalmente los trajes que había hecho para seis patinadores en la actual temporada, no pudo evitar llegar al edificio de Valkir de todas formas. El omega de cabello anaranjado lo recibió y platico con él como si nada hubiera pasado, tenia que reconocer el profesionalismo que aquello indicaba, y para su sorpresa, el japonés que también se encontró en aquel edificio actuó de la misma forma.

Cuando salio finalmente de Valkir se encontró con los ojos de Katsuki esperándole fuera del edificio con un cigarrillo en las manos. ¿Yuuri fumaba? Aquella tarde supo que únicamente lo había en periodos de estrés y cuando nadie lo veía, todos le regañaban si llegaban a sentir un dejo de tabaco en él salvo Evans, que era un poco más comprensivo en cuando al agobiante ritmo de trabajo que estaba llevando el japones como accionista principal de Katsa, director de sus academias de danza, modelo ocasional del antojadizo de Valerius Evans y entrenador de una figura del patinaje artístico como lo era Yuri Plisetsky.

\- No te ves bien- Dijo él japonés, sin más.

\- Supongo que no lo estoy- Llevaba semanas durmiendo pésimo y comiendo a deshoras, se había encerrado en el trabajo para evitar caer en el bucle auto destructivo de pensamientos que llevaba teniendo no hace mucho. No sabia como enfrentar su ruptura con Phitchit, aún después de tanto tiempo, y es que su alfa se repudiaba a si mismo.

\- Tengo un amigo... que pasó por una situación similar. Lo que pasó es completamente culpa tuya, por no saber como actuar y ceder completamente a tus instintos, no fuiste capaz de reaccionar y en tu caso particular lo hiciste por miedo... no te respaldo, pero te entiendo- No entendía porque el otro alfa estaba siendo condescendiente con él, pero lo agradecía- Debes tomarte tus propios tiempos y no será fácil, pero cometer un error no te sentencia...

\- Gracias...

\- No creas que te perdono por lo que sucedió con Chuu, aún tengo ganas de patearte en el suelo y me atrevo a decir que si volviera a pasar acabaría partiéndote un diente, pero si él ha decidido no tenerte rencor, entonces yo tampoco lo haré...

\- Lo dices como si fuera sencillo...

\- Lo es para mí... así que... ¿Que tal si te presto una mano, Seung?- No lo entendía, pero acepto.

\- Debes tener un problema ¿O caso la amabilidad es algo de japoneses que yo me he perdido?- Yuuri sonrío y apago el cigarro, arrojando la colilla a un basurero- ¿Ese amigo en verdad existe?

\- Claro... ¿O caso huelo a mentiroso?- No se arriesgaría con Seung a mencionar a Louis Bissette, después de todo el coreano seguía siendo periodista deportivo, el nombre de Louis claramente resonaría para él.

Ir a terapia y comenzar a tratar sus problemas de ira le habían ayudado un montón, jamás creyó que estaba tan falto de empatía.

El regalo que había traído Seung eran un montón de mamelucos, gorritos de algodón y cintillos de tela ¿Como se había enterado de que seria una niña?

Chris miró a Phitchit extender las prendas en la cama mientras Mali descansaba en la cuna apegada a la cama con inquietud... Phitchit transmitía calidez ¿Era por Seung o porque aquella ropa la usaría Mali? La duda lo incomodaba. Iba a salir del cuarto cuando finalmente sintió la mano de Phitchit alcanzar la suya.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Los ojos del omega brillaron con duda, Chris sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y beso su nariz y frente con dulzura.

\- Lo estoy, solo prepararé algo de merendar...

Tenía que superar aquel complejo de inferioridad que había desarrollado respecto a los alfas.

No.

Respecto a Seung, no se sentía de la misma forma cuando estaba frente a Víctor, J.J, Emil o incluso de Yuuri. El coreano ya no significaba nada en la vida de Phitchit, había formado su familia junto con él, eran manada, podía sentir suavemente el aroma de su amante y con completa claridad el de su pequeña. Lo único que tenia que hacer era seguir cultivando aquella relación que poco a poco desarrollaba con mayor confianza con el menor, ser lo suficientemente valiente y dedicado para que su lazo no se debilitara.

\- ¿Chris?- El moreno paso las manos por sus costados abrazándolo por la espalda, el mayor pudo sentir su pecho llamear con insistencia ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?- No es justo que no me digas que te molesta ¿Como se supone que sepa como arreglarlo si no sé que esta mal? - Chris dejo sus manos apoyadas en el mesón- ¿Es porqué vino Gil-Lee? Lo lógico... sería odiarlo, pero no puedo... lo siento Chris- Phitchit apretó su abrazo y el mayor no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable, así que con cuidado tomo las manos del moreno para soltar su agarre y poder voltear, haciendo que pudiera apoyarse en su pecho. Coloco las manos justo en la curvatura de su espalda baja.

\- No tienes que pedir disculpas... eres alguien amable, respeto tu actitud respecto a Seung, pero no puedo compartirla, además encima de eso, aún yo... aún me siento extraño respecto a él...

\- ¿A que te refieres? Yo ya te dije que quiero estar contigo...

\- Pero fue por Mali...- Los ojos de Phitchit de abrieron impresionados, un tanto heridos, Chris pudo sentir la intención del menor de alejarse de él, por eso mismo se aferró con más fuerza, aún siendo cuidado dado al convaleciente pos-operatorio de la cesárea y apoyo su cabeza con suavidad sobre la del menor- Chuu... se mi novio...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se mi novio...

\- ¡Te oí perfectamente!- Phitchit coloco sus brazos sobre el pecho del suizo para así hacerse espacio- Te oí, pero...- El rubio pudo sentir su corazón apretarse con angustia- ¿Acaso ya no lo eramos? - Se quedaron mirando breves segundos antes de comenzar a reír.

Se abrazaron con cuidado, Chris besando con dedicación el cabello y la frente del menor mientras que Phitchit disfrutaba apretando su espalda, delineando la musculatura del beta. Volvieron rápido a la habitación, debían mantener siempre un ojo pendiente en su bebé.

Se acostaban con Mali en medio, cuidadosamente protegida. Mientras que Phitchit solía caer dormido primero, Christopher no podía evitar observarle con adoración muda, su rostro sereno mientras mantenía su mano suavemente rodeando el espacio donde estaba Mali... era un padre atento y cuidadoso, el beta no podía sentirse más afortunado, estando allí, ya lo tenia todo.

  
  
  
Quedar solo en aquella casona con Plisetsky parecía alguna especie de trampa que le habría tendido el menor sin pensarlo, pero cuando Viktor escucho a Hiroko hablar atentamente con Yuuri al respecto de aquella tarde y posterior cena ejecutiva, el ruso no tuvo otra opción más que acatar... la verdad es que no queria dejar ir al menor. Yuuri habia dormido junto a él la primera noche, solo dormir... despertar con su cuerpo buscando su calor y poder apoyar su nariz justamente en aquel espacio entre su cuello le hacía sentir en el cielo. El olor omega de Yuuri era más pregnante por las mañanas, Viktor no podía evitar sentir que algo faltaba cuando estaba lejos del nipón... su tacto siempre se habia sentido como algo natural, como si su calor lo hubiese tenido pegado a la piel incluso antes de conocerlo, antes de poder tocarlo por primera vez. Sonaba a locura.

\- ¿Haz pensado en que sea tu destinado?

\- ¿Qué?- Viktor quedo mirando incredulamente a su doctor, Michelle en cambio lo observaba de vuelta con cierto beneplácito al ver la expresión dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¿No haz pensado en que Yuuri sea tu destinado? Los individuos que se descubren con ambos instintos suelen dormir uno de ellos para poder vivir de forma más sencilla ya que en muchos casos los mismos instintos alfa y omega en ellos no logran compatibilizar, es algo que toma muchísimo tiempo y se ve muy poco, los prejuicios que mantiene aun la gente respecto a Musa suele retraerlos. Imagina que el instinto omega de Yuuri este enlazado a tu alfa ¿Estaría mal?

No pudo contestar... era demasiado procesar aquello, apenas podía hacerse a la idea de que el nipón se acostara con alguien más mientras que también mantenía relaciones esporádicas consigo, pero lo cierto era... que se sentía completamente anulado cuando sentía el erotismo en la voz de Yuuri y la lujuria ampliando sus pupilas teniendo como único reflejo sus ojos celestes. ¿Podían ser destinados? La posibilidad abría en su pecho una grieta irreparable... quería a Yuuri solo para él, tener que compartirlo entonces sonaba irrisorio.

\- Diez rublos a que piensas en Yuuri- Viktor salio de su ensueño mirando al rubio con molestia.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que siempre estoy pensando en él?- Alegó el mayor.

\- Bueno, a juzgar por las feromonas que liberaste de forma inconsciente, podría decir que es la manera en que se nublan tus ojos, pero- Yura se sentó a horcajadas sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa- Por si no te haz dado cuenta aún, pelón, tienes una considerable erección- Viktor bajo la mirada a su entrepierna, intentando cohibido bajar al rubio de su regazo, más Yura tomo sus muñecas e inclino para morder su lóbulo derecho con alevosía- ¿Que tal si te ayudo con eso? - Por primera vez Viktor pudo sentir las feromonas omegas de Plisetsky a totalidad... la sutil fragancia de naranja con el toque potente y vivaz del licor remeció sus sentidos, comenzó a salivar inconscientemente y se obligó a tragar tras notar que no podía decir palabra gracias a que se le había hecho agua la boca, podía sentir licor de café... tipo baileys, almendras, chocolate y naranjas... todo tan fuerte, tan incitante.

\- Hueles a Yuuri...- Dijo en un gemido ahogado mientras Yuri se refregaba descaradamente contra su erección.

\- Podría decir lo mismo ¿Crees que no lo noto cada vez que se acuestan? Es como tener bombones de menta y café cargado... me molestaba en un inicio, pero ahora me da igual. ¿Comprendes que Yuuri podría necesitar de ambos? A mi me gusta Yuuri y el también gusta de mi ¿Ya te comentó que hemos compartido celos omegas?- Viktor apretó los dientes... dos omegas era tabú... dos alfas eran tabú ¿Nada aplicaba si se trataba del japones? ¿Que tal si no aplicaba en él tampoco todas esas patrañas? Imaginar a ambos Yuris le estaba volviendo loco. Apretaba el pantalón - ¿Te molesta?

\- No es eso...- No sabia como explicar lo que sentía. Era posesividad, claro que lo era... porque si podía tener a Yuuri en sus brazos y a Yura también... entonces estaba completo... quería todo, los quería a ellos.

En que momento aquella sensación inundo su cabeza y su pecho, no estaba seguro, no obstante no fue impedimento para aceptar los labios de Yuri que pedían un beso urgido y morboso, sus manos tantearon aquellas piernas con nerviosismo.

_"Esta pasando"_

Yuri sintió su pecho acelerarse cuando Viktor al fin se atrevió a tocar... era un tanto extraño, no era como estar con Beka, ni con Yuuri... ya no estaba seguro.

_"¿Bien?"_

_"No"_

No podía, no sabia la razón exacta... le hacia falta Yuuri, su instinto omega se reprimió automáticamente cuando sintió las feromonas del platinado, necesitaba a Yuuri consigo, no podía ser de otra manera.

_" Te necesito"_

_"Iré"_

Vendría... estaría con él, sabia que Yuuri jamás le mentía, así que se trago su inseguridad y empujo a su omega a ceder levemente, tomando la mano de Viktor para moverlo de la sala donde se encontraban, la película que miraban se había terminado hace ya varios minutos dejando en reproducción el trailer de alguna otra recomendación similar en netflix. El nerviosismo en su pecho fue calmado poco a poco con las sensaciones que Yuuri le transmitía a lo lejos, cuando volteo para ver el rostro de Viktor, su expresión fue poesía ¿El alfa siempre había sido así de atractivo? De más joven claro que había encontrado guapo al platinado, habría que ser ciego para decir lo contrario, pero ahora... ahora Viktor le quitaba el aliento.

No había vuelta atrás, Viktor estaba aceptando todo aquello, su alfa se sentía nervioso ¡Todo él lo estaba! pero si se trataba de aquellos dos... podría darlo todo, se atrevería a cruzar fronteras ¿Donde encontraría sus limites?

_EN QUE NINGUNO ES REALMENTE TUYO._


	40. Se supone que debes ser (BONUS/Canon)

\- ¿Estas de acuerdo con todo esto? - Noah terminaba de atar la corbata de su hermano menor, quien lo miraba con incertidumbre.

\- No se trata de si está de acuerdo o no- Sentenció Kieran al otro lado de la habitación mientras sostenía un vaso de whisky- De todas formas aún eres algo joven para comprenderlo del todo, Vitenka- El menor junto las cejas.

\- Pero no deberían hacer algo que no quieren... no es correcto- Refutó.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, Vitya, no es algo que me moleste de todas formas- La sonrisa de Noah se veía sincera, más Viktor seguía sintiéndose incómodo con la situación... habían visto solo en tres oportunidades a la familia Netter, y ahora Noah vestía un elegante frac en un tono gris perlado hecho a medida, calzando impecables zapatos y una corbata color esmeralda bajo el gillete negro con líneas grises, su cabello estaba peinado elegantemente hacia atrás. Víctor había sido obligado a atar su cabello con una sosa liga negra y quitarse el moño dorado que había atado con tanto cuidado y hacia juego con el pañuelo en su saco, Kieran por su parte vestía un esmoquin negro y sencillo con una corbata mostaza envejecido, su cabello peinado al lado y barba finamente recortada. Todo era demasiado meticuloso, planeado a la perfección... tanta preocupación por una boda de mentiras.

\- Tú no la quieres- Acusó a su hermano mayor.

\- No, Vitya, no la quiero, pero oíste perfectamente lo que dijo Kieran... así son las cosas no se trata de estar o no de acuerdo con la boda en si, más bien es algo que simplemente se tiene que hacer - Kieran asentía desde el fondo.

\- ¿No sería más sencillo firmar un contrato y ya está? - Víctor pudo escuchar el resoplido de Kieran detrás de él.

\- Esto pasa porque papá se convenció de apoyarlo como patinador- Noah lo miró en reprimenda.

\- No digas idioteces, Viktor es un rey en el hielo- Kieran giro los ojos- No es tan simple como suena hermanito, la gente espera siempre obtener información, los círculos mediáticos bien manejados, pueden potenciar muchísimo una industria, más allá de las alianzas financieras que pudieses pactar en privado ¿Que puede ser más llamativo que uno de los hijos del millonario más aclamado de Rusia se case con una noble inglesa?

\- Te lleva quince años- Apuntaló Viktor.

\- Y eso no hace más que llamarme la atención aún más- La expresión idiota de Noah le dio asco.

\- ¿Aún eres virgen, Vitya? - El rostro del menor se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Kieran se rió por lo bajo- ajaja, predecible...

\- Ya deja de molestarlo- Alegó su gemelo. Kieran se acercó entonces a sus otros dos hermanos peinando el cabello del menor, ordenando ligeros mechones que caían hacia delante detrás de su oreja.

\- Lo siento, Viktor. La unión de Noah y Dalia es un asunto estratégico, no tienes de que preocuparte- Viktor miró a sus hermanos sin comprender... era como si estuvieran en un plano distinto.

\- Yo no quiero tener que casarme para armar un show...- El comentario hizo a ambos gemelos mirarse entre sí para hablar con su hermano.

\- No lo harás Vitenka... puedes decidir por amor, y cuando lo hagas, que no te importe lo que los medios puedan decir de ti y tu pareja- Dijo Noah con voz dulce.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo ello, siempre... no importa que tan terrible o sencillo sea, puedes contar con nosotros...

\- Tus hermanos ya se encargaron de responder con papá, tú no le debes nada a nadie- Viktor se abrazó al cuerpo de Noah aguantando un quejido mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Kieran.

Aquel escenario no era primera vez que se daba... Viktor tenía vívidos recuerdos tal como ese, donde sus hermanos se acercaban a él con paciencia y ternura para explicarle el mundo, uno lejos de lo que él veía y que su padre se ensimismaba en hacerle comprender por medio de profesores y tutores que seguían su estricta linea de pensamiento, más la visión se sus hermanos, Noah y Kieran, distaba de la de su padre.

Se paró junto a Kieran, al lado derecho del altar, Noah sonreía con la misma y carismática energía de siempre, la figura del platinado junto a su novia era atrayente, a pesar se llevarse por quince años, Noah imponía una fuerte presencia aún con tan solo veintiún años y su forma tan dulce de hablar... ¿Tendría que ver con ser un Nikiforov? La familia siempre ha tenido poderosos alfas, nunca tan mediaticos como él y sus hermanos, pero si daban qué hablar.

Ivan los miraba con rostro calmo mientras la madre de aquella chica, Monica Netter, observaba a Viktor con curiosidad. Una joven promesa del patinaje, llamado "príncipe de hielo" por muchos comentaristas, buen porte y de rostro atractivo, algo afeminado... pero se puede corregir.

\- No lo pienses- La mujer se giró hacia atrás el alfa junto a ella dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios- Viktor no tendrá este tipo de compromisos...

\- Los dices como si él no fuera parte de la imagen que te has esforzado en construir como Nikiforov ¿Que lo hace especial? - La mujer giró su propia sortija de matrimonio en su mano.

\- Viktor se está esforzando por destacar más allá de su condición como alfa... quiere brillar por ser él, así que no le arrebataré ese logro- Monica sonrió con aceptación.

Su hija mayor, Dalia, era quien se estaba casando con uno de los gemelos Nikiforov, quienes a pesar de ser terroríficamente iguales, también eran brutalmente distintos. Le alegraba que se hubiese quedado con el amable.

\- Mantén tu vista al frente, Vitya- El menor se había quedando viendo sus zapatos por largo rato, pero ahora sonaba la marcha nupcial. Tanto él como Kieran corrigieron su postura para quedar más erguidos y dar la sensación de confianza.

Dalia vestía no el clásico vestido de novia. Era un vestido verde agua, con mangas tres cuartos de fina gasa que hacían parecer la piedreria esmeralda en ellas como si la tuviese pegada a la piel, su cabello castaño estaba tomado en un trabajado entramado de hebras que se juntaban en un punto donde con un broche dorado se dejaban caer en suaves bucles. Noah se veía tranquilo y miraba a su prometida con felicidad en sus ojos... Viktor no entendía.

En la fiesta tras la ceremonia incluso su padre parecía contento mientras bailaba con la que vendría a ser la tercera madrastra de Viktor desde que había fallecido si madre... no era como si le importara, él estaba bien junto a Yakov, simplemente le incomodaba.

\- Quizá debería bailar con mi cuñado más joven- La sonrisa de Dalia Netter lo obligó a volver a centrarse en la fiesta aunque solo quería irse.

\- Por mi está bien, solo recuerda que quiero irme en un par de horas más- La naturalidad con que Noah hablaba con su nueva esposa desconcertaba al menor.

La misma gente permitió que Dalia se moviera con libertad al centro de la pista, sus pasos eran gráciles, Viktor no dudó en tomar a la delgada beta de la cintura y guiarla con seguridad, Dalia le sonreía... los hermanos Nikiforov eran siempre interesantes.

Encaminó a Viktor tomándolo del brazo, por la enseñanza del peliplata, sabía bien que no se rehusaría, así que tomó un vaso de jugo para el menor y ella una nueva copa de vino, dirigiéndose a la terraza.

\- Noah me dijo que estabas en contra de este matrimonio- Viktor se sintió acorralado, pero la mujer frente a él lo miraba con comprensión y ternura en sus ojos- Me alegra que te preocupes así por él...- El joven platinado apretó el vaso entre sus manos. 

\- Sé que tenemos papeles que cumplir... debemos vernos se cierta manera porqué... ¿Porqué siempre ha sido así?... ¿Es tan malo romper esquemas?

\- Tus dudas son completamente válidas, Vitya, sin embargo no creo poder responderlas... lo que si sé, es que como alfas de clase alta jugamos un papel que nos limita a actuar, no tanto como podrían hacerlo con un omega, pero sí, es como dijiste, tenemos papeles que cumplir, más eso no quiere decir que no podamos movernos a nuestro antojo... solo debes ignorar el juicio moral que muchas veces causa una presión aún peor que la familia- Noah apareció finalmente en la misma terraza con expresión satisfecha al haberlos encontrado. 

\- Creo que te estas yendo a un lado que no sé si Vitya pueda comprender- Indico el alfa, Dalia sonrió cuando finalmente lo tuvo a su lado. 

\- Lo entiendo... se mueven bajo sus propios intereses dándole en el gusto al público que permanece pendiente, aún si lo que deben mostrar es mentira, lo importe es que "puertas adentro" pueden hacer que lo desean ¿Verdad?

\- Te dije que era más listo de lo que creías, Noah- Como hermano mayor, Noah quedo un tanto perplejo. 

¿Como crees que Viktor ha podido destacar tan fácilmente en un mundo tan cerrado y elitista como lo es el patinaje artístico ruso? Viktor Nikiforov sabia perfectamente como jugar su papel de alfa... solo faltaban dos años más, tras entrar a la categoría senior podría tener más libertades y luego sin tener que responder a la tutela de su padre ni poniendo en riesgo el desempeño de Yakov, sería incluso más libre aún. 

Relucir lo máximo posible como alfa haría que tarde o temprano su nombre comenzara a resonar. 

Esfuérzate más. 

Una vez más. 

Su primera medalla en el Grand Prix sumada a su victoria olímpica llevaron su nombre por primera vez a los titulares de la prensa rusa sin tener la necesidad de mencionar a su padre o hermanos. Gracias a formar parte de la élite deportiva nacional, el compromiso de Viktor Nikiforov nunca fue tema serio más alla de programas de cotilleo que analizaban a posibles candidatas. Cuando Yuri Plisetsky entro al equipo senior la impresión del publico fue palpable... un omega dentro de un equipo compuesto casi en su totalidad por alfas. 

Ese mismo año Noah se divorcio oficialmente de Dalia, jamás tuvieron hijos pero quedaron en buenos términos. Kieran asumió su enlace ordenado por la COFUP y tras tener un cachorro se separo del muchacho con que había estado, quedándose él con el pequeño y comenzando a salir con una hermosa muchacha beta que también tenia a su propio cachorro.

Viktor se volcó a cuidar de Yuri... a su manera, claramente. No lo dejaba solo en ninguna entrevista, en ocasiones, como Yakov no podía sentir las feromonas, Yuri quedaba expuesto de igual manera a alfas irrespetuosos que se atrevían aún en medio de una entrevista liberar un poco de sus feromonas... por suerte, la menta y sándalo de Viktor se compenetraba fácilmente en los espacios y podía notar como Yuri lo recibía con gratitud, aun en su mirada fiera e insultos recurrentes. 

La atención del platinado se vio envuelta por un joven japonés de a penas veintitrés años, había comenzado a coreografiar patinadores, a pesar de que Yuri Plisetsky lo mencionaba constantemente y lo arrastraba junto con él a las presentaciones que el bailarín nipón tenia una que otra vez en Rusia o en Suiza, jamás espero encontrarse con Katsuki en las barreras antes de entrar a la pista... o bailar con él. Verlo allí cambio todo, bailar con él en aquella tierra que el azabache había abandonado hace ya tanto tiempo. El Grand Prix de Nagoya jamás podría olvidarse en la memoria del platinado, Yuuri no solo se le había acercado por primera vez y había hablado con completa naturalidad ante su presencia, lo había abrazado y sujetado firme mientras danzaban, sus manos cálidas sostuvieron su espalda y sus brazos se entrelazaron con la compenetración de dos viejos amantes... dios ¿Le gustaba Yuuri Katsuki?

No pudo despegar su atención de aquel muchacho nunca más... aunque lo intento. 

\- Soy yo... es mi olor- Viktor estaba incrédulo- Soy musa... tengo ambos instintos, Viktor, alfa y omega, mantengo ambos- ¿Tenia sentido ponerlo en duda?

Se enredaría con Yuuri las veces que quisiera, toda la vida, porque así lo sentía necesario... sí, necesitaba a Yuuri Katsuki, era aquella chispa que le faltaba, se sentía completo con sus brazos rodeandole, amado cuando sus labios finalmente podían tocar los suyos, sencillo cuando sus manos lo peinaban con terciopelada ternura.

Se suponía que debía ser un alfa de fiar, uno respetable y poderoso, pero podría serlo delante de las cámaras y reflectores... entre las sabanas quería sostener a Yuuri y derretirse en su calor, que entrara en él con pasión muda y dedicada o por el contrario, poder ser él quien ingresara con el cuidado de un amante ciego en adoración a su cuerpo suave lleno de historias. 

Tendría que cumplir, nada le pedía acatar una posición antes. No tenia lazo que mantener... a menos que apareciera, pero era casi imposible. 

Las palabras de Michelle resonaron en su cabeza entonces "¿Y si él fuera tu destinado".

La mirada que Yuuri le brindo al omega en la cama le remeció el corazón... no estaba listo para compartirlo. No importaba la naturaleza del azabache ¿Como podía lidiar con su egoísmo?, la caricia en el cabello del otro, sus ojos cálidos... no... 

\- ¿Vitya, estas bien?- Eran caricias para él, sus ojos reflejaban sus pupilas celestes con temor... no, no asustes a Yuuri. Sonrío- Esta bien si no te gusta todo esto, podemos quedar hasta aquí...- ¿Y alejarlo? No quería eso... tomo el rostro del japonés con cuidado y beso sus labios con timidez. 

-Estoy bien- Dijo no del todo seguro, más lo único que tenia claro es que no estaba interpretando ningún papel.


	41. 38-Extraña Alianza

Las manos del mayor recorrieron su pecho con lentitud, tanteando su piel, traspasando su calor. Ser tocado por Viktor lo estaba quemando, porque parte de su ser deseaba más y otra parte estaba terriblemente asustada. Su omega estaba asustado ¿Donde estaba Yuuri? Transmitía cada sensación, cada escalofrío a través de su pecho, no demasiado intenso para que así la marca no surgiera de manera legible ni tan sutil para poder indicarle con mayor exactitud a su destinado que es lo que estaba pasando. La calidez y aprobación que llegaba a través de Yuuri directo a su sentir, ayudaba a que su respiración se tranquilizara y que su sensible piel aceptara con timidez las manos del platinado.

Yura respiraba lentamente, sintiendo cada toque, liberando suavemente sus feromonas, Viktor hacia lo mismo, tener al menor frente a él era un tanto extraño, tenia su pecho descubierto y sus costillas se marcaban sutilmente, su cabello desperdigado sobre sus hombros lo hacían parecer una muñeca fina y despeinada, Viktor llevo sus manos a aquel largo cabello dorado, haciéndolo hacia atrás. Los labios del menor pedían de él poco a poco, como si estuvieran subiendo el calor del ambiente de forma paulatina, mesurada... pudo sentir el nerviosismo en el aire.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó atento, el menor simplemente asintió mientras comenzó a desabotonar su camisa botón por botón- Te estas ahogando- Tomo a Yuri del mentón, mirándole a los ojos para obligarlo a respirar junto a él- Así... tranquilo- Mientras mantenían aquel ritmo de respiración, inhalando y exhalando juntos, sus bocas volvieron a unirse.

Ya sin camisa, Viktor bajo su mirada lentamente hasta la entrepierna del rubio... podía olfatear su excitación, apostando porque ya estaba húmedo y dispuesto a él ¿Por que hacia esto? ¿A caso el menor no estaba interesado en Yuuri? Ver con detalle la excitación de Yuri y sentir las feromonas en al aire... licor de naranja, ya sin ninguna mancha de otro aroma... fue demasiado. Viktor no alcanzo bajar el cierre del pantalón cuando se abalanzó sin poder contenerse contra Yura.

Apoyando la delgada figura del omega al respaldo de la cama, Viktor tomo su cintura con firmeza, bajando una de sus manos a su trasero. Entre jadeos y las manos temerosas del rubio pudo escuchar con claridad cuando el menor llamó por el azabache.

\- Yuuchan...- Fue casi en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para que Viktor fuese golpeado fuertemente por la realidad.

Yura apretaba sus ojos y su respiración era errática... como si se estuviera forzando. Se cayó de la cama intentando alejarse cuando sintió el claro aroma del café de grano que Yuuri cargaba consigo... no quería que lo viera así, era lo más cercano a un depredador, aun cuando había sido el rubio quien lo llevo de la mano, debió de ser capas de ver todas aquellas señales que delataban el miedo de Yura. El menor de palpaba el pecho con angustia y sus ojos pedían una disculpa muda al alfa frente a él

Y se abrió la puerta.

Yuuri los miro con calma, como si intentara analizar la situación de tener a ambos rusos semidesnudos en la habitación que habían armado para Viktor. Con un gran suspiro, libero ambas feromonas.

Viktor aun no podía entender porque el omega de Yuuri lograba calmarlo de esa manera.

Se acerco a su destinado con dulzura, tomó las manos del menor con cuidado y las envolvió en su propia cintura mientras que el rubio apoyaba su mejilla contra su pecho, Yuuri besó su coronilla.

\- Te adelantaste demasiado, Yuratchka- Lo reprendió en japones, el rubio solo dio una media sonrisa mientras daba un vistazo rápido a donde se encontraba Viktor.

\- Culpa al entusiasmo joven- Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, completamente más relajado que apenas segundos atrás.

La figura del mayor estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas tambaleantes y ojos sorprendidos. Yuuri pudo sentir en Viktor el temor de ser reprendido y por sobre todo, como su alfa se disculpaba ante él. Podía sentirlo también, alfa musa alegando su territorio, ofendido; no obstante ya había aprendido bastante con el alfa de Otabek, así que controlando mejor sus feromonas, se acercó a Viktor tomando su rostro entre las manos.

\- ¿Vitya, estas bien?- Eran caricias para él, sus ojos reflejaban sus pupilas celestes con temor... no, no asustes a Yuuri. Sonrío- Esta bien si no te gusta todo esto, podemos quedar hasta aquí...- ¿Y alejarlo? Viktor no quería eso... tomo el rostro del japonés con cuidado y beso sus labios con timidez, cuidando una posible reacción en Yura, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que ambos estaban colados por el nipón, más para su sorpresa, Yuri se había acostado boca abajo en la cama, observándoles con ambas manos sujetando su mentón con gracia en sus ojos.

\- Estoy mejor ahora que estas acá- Dijo con voz ronca mientras presionaba el tacto del menor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿O sea que desde un principio pensaste que sería yo y Yuuri? - El platinado se volteó a mirar a Yura con impresión y mejillas sonrojadas mientras tartamudeaba un ahogado "no es así"-Que desfachatez - Se rio el rubio.

\- Ya déjalo, Yura- Lo reprendió el japonés.

Yuuri se colocó en cunclillas para alcanzar sus ojos con mayor facilidad, Viktor quedó gratamente sorprendido al notar que en orbes marrones no había juicio en su contra, lo miraba con cariño... como siempre desde que habían pasado una noche juntos.

Se inclinó para atrapar al azabache en un beso, el cuerpo de Yuuri cayó hacia atrás y Viktor no temió en encimarse. Yura quedó mirando la escena con recelo, tomando suavemente el cabello de Viktor hacia atrás para alcanzar su mirada, el mayor parecía tener la vista nublada, extendiendo la mano, el menor ayudó a Viktor a subir a la cama.

Podía sentir una energía distinta de parte del platinado, así que Yuuri mantuvo sus sentidos pendientes más del mayor que de Yura. Viktor era más voluble a los cambios, pensaba mucho más de lo que sentía, así que Yuuri se enfocó exactamente en eso... hacerlo sentir.

El platinado parecía abrumado, en medio de un extasis que no lo dejaba respirar con calma, así que ambos omegas se quedaron quietos, apoyados en su pecho mientras se tomaban el tiempo de acariciar y hacer notar la confianza que tenían entre ellos y que le estaban entregando a Viktor... ya lo habían entendido junto con Otabek, era importante que todos los instintos se aclimataran a los del otro, Yuri podía sentir el café y almendras del azabache mientras que la menta y sándalo de Viktor dejaba de proyectar tensión poco a poco.

\- ¿Ya están mejor? - Yuuri elevó su postura para poder verlos a ambos- Porque tenemos poco más de una hora antes de que mi madre estime que es mejor volver...

\- ¿Que le dijiste? - Preguntó Viktor, más Yuri entendió que había dicho algo referente a él cuando el azabache le brindó una llamada confidente. Quizá dijo exactamente que había sentido a Yuri en problemas, estando Hiroko al tanto de que son destinados, no pondría reproches en que Yuuri se ausentará de una reunión formal.

\- No perdamos el tiempo en ese tipo de explicaciones, Vitya- Dijo el rubio atrayendo aquellos ojos azules hacia su rostro- Mejor dinos cómo poder hacerte sentir bien, estás muy tenso...

\- Tiene razón... si la idea de un trío te resulta muy intenso podemos pasar de ello por ahora o simplemente no hacerlo. Ya no es un secreto para ti los sentimientos que ambos tenemos- Tener la miraba de Plisetsky y de Yuuri Katsuki sobre si, abrumaba y calentaba el cuerpo de Viktor de sobre manera- Hey... tranquilo- Yuuri colocó su palma extendida en su mejilla izquierda- Sin presiones...

\- ¿Que clase de relacion tienen ambos?- La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambos menores que se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Romántica- Dijeron al unísono llenando sus mejillas de color. Viktor sintió punzar su pecho.

No supo bien cómo reaccionaron los otros dos, pero Viktor se apresuró a tomar las prendas que se había quitado estando con Yura y salió de allí. Pudo escuchar la voz de Plisetsky gritándole que volviera, pero lo ignoro por completo y simplemente camino por el amplio pasillo hasta lograr llegar al jardín.

Respiraba agitado. Todo lo confundía y tenía la profunda sensación de que estaba mal. ¿Yuuri en una relación con Plisetsky? ¿Hace cuanto? Imágenes mentales y todas las veces en que él estuvo con Yuuri para que luego fuese recibido en brazos del rubio al apartarse llenaban su cabeza ¿Era su relación con el omega más potente de que podría ser su atracción él? Su alfa estaba aplastado y ofendido, no quería estar delegado a un entretenimiento, mero pasatiempo mientras coincidieran en algún país para que luego al regresar a casa, Yuuri se dedicara a amar a alguien más.

" _No se trata de competir_ " recordó las palabras de Evans. Intentar compartir lo que sentía por el nipón le resultaba imposible... quería todo y lo quería ahora. Su alfa no dejaba de hacerlo sentir en un segundo lugar, denostado por un omega; aunque su razón le decía que era lógico que el alfa de Yuuri, más fuerte y trabajado que el de Viktor, afiatara rápidamente el lazo con un omega. Ambos Yuris se conocían desde hace muchísimo, compartían confidencias y se buscaban mutuamente por apoyo desde antes que Yuuri comenzara a entrenar al ruso, más Viktor nunca vio un acercamiento romántico entre ambos... obviamente la convivencia había mutado su relación a algo que tarde o temprano, sucedería.

¿Porqué el no podía estar allí? Habían abierto su relación para dejarlo entrar y el corrió como un cobarde, el japonés aplacó su propio instinto para permitir a Yura estar con otro alfa y él tener el control suficiente como para no abalanzarse contra su cuello al ver a otro alfa encima de su pareja ¿Que tan infantil estaba siendo?

\- Vitenka - La figura del azabache tras de él lo impacientó haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos incluso cuando Yuuri estaba a metros de él. El nipón apretó los labios y suspiró- ¿Que tal si vamos a caminar? Necesitamos hablar bastante... - Le indicó señalando hacia dentro de la casa.

Se colocaron los zapatos y Yuuri le esperó en la puerta para comenzar a andar. El otoño en Japón era hermoso y parecía sacado de un cuadro... o eso pensaba Viktor al ver los paisajes de Hasetsu. Su mano fue rodeada con timidez por la de Yuuri, entrelazando los dedos.

\- Lo siento- Dijo con tono afligido, Viktor vio aquellos ojos burdeos achicarse con pena- Yura se adelanto a todo... si pensaba en explicarte lo de nosotros y como queríamos que tú te hicieras parte, fue una de las razones principales para invitarte aquí, pero supongo que ha sido una muy mala forma de intentarlo...

\- No... no Yuuri, lamento... lamento no estar a la altura- El japonés le vio sorprendido, pero para él era así ¿Que clase de alfa era si no podía seguirle el ritmo a un omega? A su omega... quería satisfacer a Yuuri, pero si él tenía ambos instintos, era válido y comprensible que buscase un omega para su alfa, aunque había leído de musas que dormían uno de sus instintos complementarios para poder vivir más tranquilos con solo uno de ellos ¿Quien era él para pedirle a Yuuri doparse? Porque en esencia era eso... drogarse lo suficiente para que solo uno de los subgéneros tuviera permanencia en sus cuerpos...

\- ¿Pero que dices? - Viktor tomó la otra mano del menor.

\- Te quiero, Yuuri... te quiero tanto que es agobiante, no se que hacer conmigo- Yuuri lo abrazó tímidamente, su cuerpo nervioso y rígido ante las palabras del mayor.

\- Si te implica sacrificar algo o hacer algo que no deseas, entonces no tienes porque hacerlo ¿Sabes? Estar juntos debe ser una decisión para hacernos sentir mejor... no tristes o agobiados -La suave caricia de Yuuri en su rostro se sintió analgésica en Viktor- Por eso yo...

\- Por eso no aceptaste una relación sería conmigo... por eso me dijiste que ya tenias a alguien más que te permitía esos "deslices" a mi lado también ¿Cuando comenzó a interesarse Yura? ¿Es entretenido al menos?- La voz del platinado comenzó a hacerse cada vez más irónica- Tener al idiota de Viktor Nikiforov, ese alfa predilecto de la prensa rusa... la figura en descenso... comiendo de la palma de tu mano- Su risa se clavo en los oídos de Yuuri como agujas frías directo a su corazón... todo estaba yendo mal- No puedo, Yuuri... lo siento, no puedo...

\- Te quiero- Se apresuro el nipón atrapando la mirada del ruso sobre la propia- Te quiero de mil formas distintas Viktor, cuando eres torpe, infantil o engreído, te quiero entonces, cuando estas triste, ansioso y muestras flaquear tus nervios que alguna vez pudieron pensar eran de acero en la leyenda del hielo, te quiero más... cuando te vero ser egoísta- Tomo su rostro entre las manos- Cuando eres celoso- Besó su mejilla derecha - Cuando notó que buscas tener ojos únicamente para mí...- Beso su otra mejilla- Te amo...- Los ojos de Viktor se llenaron de lágrimas- Lamento no poder entregarte el amor que te prometieron, el que deseas... perdón Vitya, por empujarte a esta zona extraña y confusa de estar con alguien como yo, pero amo Yuratchka también... y lo tengo a él presente por sobre todas las cosas, no lo dejaré aún si eso significa que no podré abrirme a ti otra vez...

\- Yuri Plisetsky...- Sonrió con amargura- Está entrometido en todas partes, todo lo que hago acaba siendo tomado por ese muchacho, velo por él de forma discreta, siempre mirándolo de costado... imaginándome hasta donde puede llegar, asombrado de su fuerza, más cuando viene a mí por ayuda no dudo en protegerlo, quiero que este bien con la misma vehemencia en que me preocupo por ti- Dijo tomando las manos del nipón que aún afirmaban su rostro- Veo cada entrevista que das con el temor de que digan tu secreto, que debelen algo que solo tu tienes derecho a anunciar como si fueran dueños de una verdad ajena... porque si lo hicieran... si dijeran que eres musa, muchos más ojos estarán pendientes de ti- Yuuri sonrío.

\- Y solo tú quieres tener ese privilegio...

\- Estaría pendiente de ti la vida entera- Se besaron bajo un cerezo ya deshojado. No lo dijo, pero Yuuri entendió en las palabras de Viktor la misma declaración que él había hecho.

No se molesto en sacar el teléfono para ver si Yura le había dicho algo o si su madre estaba preocupada por no verlo en casa. Siguió caminando con Viktor hasta llegar a la playa, tomados de la mano y sin saber exactamente que hacer... Yuuri no sabia como proceder ¿Cortar sus lazos? No parecía algo que ninguno de los dos buscara.

El aire salado daba en sus rostros mientras el sonido de las horas amortiguaba el de sus corazones confundidos, caminaron por la orilla hasta que finalmente fue el platinado quien soltó la mano del menor para poder quitarse los zapatos y caminar por la arena, dejando que la humedad refrescante de la arena mojada rodeara sus pies. Yuuri fue más allá y dejo que el agua salada mojara hata sus tobillos tras haberse remangado el pantalón, Viktor lo vio con gracia y acabaron paseando entre risas y el bajo oleaje.

El cabello de Viktor se hacía atrás con el viento dejando su amplia frente al descubierto, las entradas dejaban ver con claridad porque Plisetsky lo molestaba llamándole calvo y Yuuri no pudo evitar reír ante ello.

\- ¿Que?- Yuuri intento dejar de reír?- ¿Es por mi frente, te estas burlando, Yuuri?- El menor negó con ambas manos

\- Es que... ay, jaja, Yura tiene razón...

\- No puede ser ¿¡Es qué tú también me llamarás calvo!?

\- ¿Eeeh? Claro que no, no podría burlarme así ¿No lo has escuchado llamándome cerdo? ¡Subo de peso en cosa de días! Sin duda aumentaría un par de kilos únicamente por karma- Alego el menor y ambos rieron, liberando la tensión que existía entonces, Viktor volvió a tomar su mano, jalándolo hacia él- Vitya...

\- Me gustas Yuuri, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar eso- El beso que le entrego Viktor apremiaba por contacto, era sincero y lleno de un calor que removió todo el cuerpo de Yuuri haciéndole olvidar el frió ambiente y la humedad que traía con consigo el aire del mar, tomo a Viktor por la cintura y apretó con timidez al mismo tiempo que el ruso separaba levemente su rostro, dejando un acotado espacio para respirar, su aliento se sentía cálido y agitado, como si sus pulmones aclamaran llenarse poco a poco- Estaré contigo... pero no sé... si pueda estar con Yura...

\- Podemos hacer algo con eso...

Tras hablar los tres, el acuerdo fue simple. Viktor estaba con Yuuri y Yuuri estaba con Yuri, ambos rusos no tenían la obligación de interactuar romanticamente entre ellos, más luego de que las dos noches restantes, Yuuri durmiera en la habitación de Viktor, la ultima noche antes de que este tuviese que volver a Rusia antes de tener que prepararse de lleno para el Skate America, el tigre ruso le obligo a bajar a su habitación. Yuuri no esperaba a que Viktor accediera, pero fue una grata sorpresa que cuando salio del baño se encontrara con ambos ya tapados bajo el futón. 

Yuri le mostraba a Viktor uno de sus últimos entrenamientos que las trillizas habían grabado desde tres ángulos y Yuuri había colocado juntos en una sola visualización tras editar. El rubio estaba acomodado entre los brazos del mayor, Viktor miraba por sobre la cabeza del rubio la tablet que mantenía en sus manos.

\- Aquí... creo que podría hacer un flip cuádruple- Tanto Viktor como Yuuri liberaron un "¿Qué?" que provocó sonrojo en el menor al notar la atención de ambos alfas- Es solo que... quiero demostrar que no solo soy lo que esta después de ti- Se dirigió al platinado- Es más como... estar contigo, a la par... soy tan capaz como cualquier otro de llegar a tu puesto con la frente en alto, con el mismo talento y esfuerzo detrás de cada medalla... quizá más...

\- Creo que sería una idea genial y si logras concretar el salto podrías explotarlo tal como yo a tu edad- Indico el mayor- Actualmente logro clavar uno en mi programa corto y uno en el libre, pero solía utilizarlo mucho, un buen flip es un recurso que siempre te trae buen puntaje...

\- Fue tu sello principal mucho tiempo, casi nadie se arriesga a hacerlo en rutina ¿Por que no me enseñas? - Los ojos de ambos conectaron breves segundos antes de que Viktor riera.

\- Tendría muy difícil hacerlo, pero he visto a Yuuri clavarlo- Los ojos del rubio volvieron al nipón que sonreía mientras se secaba el cabello.

\- No sé si yo pueda enseñarlo, dudo de si seria capaz de clavarlo en una rutina...

\- ¿Bromeas? Si hubieses seguido en carrera como patinador habrías sido un rival considerable- Le indico Viktor.

\- ¿Te pondría nervioso?- Se acercó con coquetería el azabache.

\- ¿Más que ahora?- El nipón se acercó gateando hacia él para dejar un suave beso en sus labios tras asentir- Imposible...

\- ¿Si vamos a Rusia seria una posibilidad?- Viktor miro al menor en medio de un suspiro. 

\- Supongo que si- Dijo finalmente. 

\- Bien, porque iremos antes del China Cup- Repuso el rubio. 

\- ¿No estarán cortos de tiempo?- Pregunto el platinado al japones. 

\- De hecho si, pero necesitamos presentarnos con los abogados por la demanda contra Vladimir y así Yura también aprovecha de ver a su familia- El menor se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de Gobúlev, pero Yuuri pronto se acerco a él tomando su mano bajo las sabanas. 

\- Cierto... los abogados le comentaron a Kieran que las pruebas que habías enviado eran más que suficientes para elegar acoso e incluso extorsión... ¿Te asesoraron?

\- Recibí ayuda de un abogado en Francia que se especializa en defensoria verse, no es primera vez que trata este tipo de situación con omegas que están sujetos a protocolos de ingreso como lo son los camarines de los estadios- Viktor y Yuri quedaron curiosos. Louis había estudiado derecho y tras saber lo sucedido no dudo en prestarle ayuda a Yuuri.

\- Es un alivio- Viktor abrazó a ambos menores antes de recostarse, sorpresivamente Yura se apoyo en su hombro para quedarse dormido mientras que el nipón tomo su mano con delicadeza. 

Jamás se había sentido tan bien. 

  
Presentarse en el Skate America y lograr una medalla era primordial para Yura, ya contaba con una plata del trofeo nacional ruso, una plata y un oro de la serie Challenger, pero donde la FFKK quería ver al omega demostrar que seguía siendo alguien competente, era en la serie del Grand Prix.

Ingresaron al estadio aumentando el show mediático, incluso sorpresivamente Viktor se unió tomando la mano del entrenador japonés para ingresar al área de patinadores dejando atrás a la prensa. Nadie entendía la verdadera razón... a Viktor ya le daba igual si extendían rumores de que estaba con un alfa, estaba con Yuuri, aunque habían acordado no hacerlo de manera pública, Yuuri era alfa y omega así que sí... Viktor estaba con un alfa, así como Yura con un omega, porque estaban con Katsuki Yuuri y él era ambas. 

Las presentaciones del cronograma masculino fueron abiertas por Yuri Plisetsky, su traje deslumbro más que en la serie ISU. La pedrería turmalina y piezas doradas cegó a la multitud que quedo en silencio cuando el omega se quito la chamarra de su federación, su figura era casi etérea, con su cabello peinado en una corona trenzada y un maquillaje dorado que brillaba con majestuosidad en sus parpados blancos. Chihiko estaba de pie a un lado de Yuuri, sosteniendo tanto la chamarra como los protectores mientras el azabache como entrenador se encargaba de hablar con Plisetsky. 

Los periodistas especulaban abiertamente del tipo de relación de Yuri Plisetsky y su entrenador, pero la hermeticidad que Katsuki Yuuri aplicaba a su vida privada en el mundo del espectáculo la extendió hacía su labor deportiva, posterior a que el omega ruso ponderara un puntaje merecedor de un tercer puesto en la tabla, se retiraron del estadio aceptando fotos y autografiando posters y carpetas que los fans extendían por detrás de las vayas de seguridad, más no hubieron declaraciones. 

Para la sorpresa de todos, quien si hablo fue Viktor Nikiforov. 

\- ¿Que opina del desempeño de su compañero omega, Yuri Plisetsky, tras su desligue de la serie ISU Challenger?- Viktor no comprendió la pregunta. La rutina de Yuuri había estado impecable, Danse Macabre fue interpretada con una convicción que pocos tenían salvo por una sobrerotación en un flip cuádruple. 

\- Yuri Plisetsky es uno de los pocos que podría interpretar a un rey de la muerte tan certero ¿A poco no dan ganas que te lleve?- Río tranquilo- Puede pulirse y demostrar incluso más que eso, lo he visto... 

\- Podría hacer algo similar considerando que esta es su temporada de retiro del hielo ¿Cree que pueda ser una ironía intencionada teniendo en cuenta que Plisetsky cambio su interpretación en la rutina?- Que Yuri lo llevase a su "muerte" como patinador... estaban buscando evidentemente un roce entre ambos, pero llegaban tarde, Viktor estaba superando sus sentimientos encontrados respecto al rubio. 

\- Sería un acierto- Indico con tranquilidad- No me imagino a otra persona como rey- Finalizó.


	42. 39-Espada y escudo

\- Yura...- Técnicamente no era su culpa. Yuuri se había negado a ser quien estuviese al mando, así que en su lugar, era él quien estaba deshaciendo al japonés- Mañana tienes tu programa libre, debes concentrarte en ello.

\- Lo sé, por eso quien recibirá esta noche es este bonito trasero y no el mío- Repuso apretando las nalgas del mayor que tenía el torso contra el colchón de la cama- Como entrenador no puedes permitir que patine adolorido mañana o acumule estrés... ¿Cierto, coach? - Mordió el glúteo derecho sonriendo con picardía al ver como el cuerpo del azabache se contraía- Estoy muy ansioso con el posible resultado de mañana, hace mucho no tenía esa sensación eléctrica corriendo por mi espina anticipando el día siguiente...

\- Me alegra oír eso... significa que compites con espíritu- La voz de Yuuri se hizo más suave al terminar la oración, aguantando un gemido tras sentir la lengua ávida del menor pasar por sus glúteos- Yura... habló en serio- Se quejó con el aire cortado.

\- Yo también- Subió hasta poder atrapar la boca del azabache mientras ingresaba un dedo en la entrada estrecha del mayor- Muero por hacerte el amor.

Yuuri cedió, obviamente... no es como si tuviese armas contra su omega o siquiera la voluntad suficiente para negarse a esos ojos jade que lo devoraban vivo.

Ser tomado por Yura se sentía muy distinto al placer de tener a Víctor sobre él o a la lujuria exigente de Otabek; era apasionado y febril... como cuando quieres asegurarte que algo salga realmente bien. Por eso le hacía saber a Yura como se sentía, que le gustaba cuando apretaba sus caderas y se hundía hasta lo más extremo, el menor siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ambos tenían sexo y era él quien dominaba el acto, Yuuri tenía la certeza de que se esforzaba por complacerle considerando que vistos en ese entonces simplemente eran una pareja de omegas.

\- Esta bien- Dijo besando su entrecejo- Se siente bien, Yuratchka- El rubio mordió los labios del contrario mientras exigía un beso, Yuuri marcó sus uñas inconscientemente en la espalda del menor mientras este sujetaba sus caderas y lo ayudaba a subir y bajar en su regazo- Yura... ahí- El azabache había curvado su espalda y el ángulo de penetración cambio, el rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de la expresión del mayor que abría su boca con placer.

\- Llámame - Ronroneo contra su oído.

\- Yura- Gimió el nipón.

\- No- Apretó el ruso su agarre a las caderas, sin dejar que Yuuri moviera su cuerpo hacia arriba.

\- Yu...Yuratchka- El menor volvió a negar- Demonios, Yura- La sonrisa del menor le indicó que no desistiría- Ya vasta baby, no hagas a enojar a Daddy o el castigo luego no será agradable- El escalofrío que paralizó su espalda no lo dejó siquiera gemir cuando Yuuri acabó empujándolo hacia atrás y sosteniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Cabalgar a Yura se estaba haciendo cada vez más sencillo, el rubio acomodaba sus piernas para facilitar el movimiento del mayor, Yuuri solo tenía que seguir el placer que dictaban sus propias caderas.

Hacer enfadar al nipón no siempre era una buena idea, ahora Yura tenía las manos atadas y estaba sujeto a la voluntad de su destinado. El mayor mantenía un ritmo agobiantemente lento que tenía al rubio apuntó de acabar, muy lejos de cómo quería correrse aquella noche, pero pagando la pequeña treta que le había puesto al japonés.

\- Porfavor, muévete más rápido y déjame tomarte, me portare bien- Yura tenía los dientes apretados y la mirada oscurecida, cuando el mayor se apartó de repente ahogó un gemido en vano mientras que Yuuri bajaba sus manos por sus costillas hasta sus caderas.

\- Baby tendrá que aprender de su insolencia... sólo cuando yo te digo que domines, lo harás- Yura asintió a ojos cerrados mientras el mayor desataba sus manos, las feromonas del nipón comenzaron ha hacerlo sentir calor.

\- Quiero acabar- Pidió gateando hacia el mayor que se había parado al pie de la cama.

\- Claro que lo harás, no podría ser tan malo con baby después de que me ataco justamente por sus ganas, pero primero...- Las manos de Yuuri rodearon el rostro del ruso que buscó besar sus muñecas antes de que el mayor atrapara su boca en un profundo y húmedo beso- Ahora...- Recogió el cabello del rubio hacia atrás en una coleta aferrada por su mano- Sin morder - Y lo hizo bajar.

La boca de Yura siempre lo recibía con una sensación fría en un inicio, pero a medida que aumentaban las lamidas y succiones el calor que envolvía el miembro del japonés lo empujaba siempre a un orgasmo certero. No mentiría diciendo que siempre fue así, pero la técnica de Yura mejoraba cada vez más y era mucho más sencillo que hiciera temblar sus piernas en amenaza de ceder dentro de su boca.

Una sencilla mirada mientras extiende su lengua por toda aquella extensión. Y explota.

\- Cada vez es más dulce- Dice mientras observa con gracia el sonrojo del mayor que jadea apoyado en el colchón.

\- O tú más goloso- Yuuri se coloca sobre él y lo besa sin miramientos mientras sus manos tantean su entrepierna erguida y húmeda entrada. Cuando el ruso siente dos dedos ingresar gime el nombre del mayor y su llamado es callado por múltiples besos. Que acaban en su garganta, donde Yuuri muerde despacio y a tientas, mientras oye los gemidos de Yura.

Lo masturba con habilidad tras haber calentado lubricante en sus manos, los sonidos acompañados del olor embriagante de las feromonas de ambos en aquella mezcla de baileys que cada vez les gustaba más sumado a la fragancia de frutos rojos del lubricante hacía todo mucho más sexual.

Yuuri le obligaba a mantener las manos en el respaldo mientras lo tocaba, Plisetsky sentía que se estaba derritiendo poco a poco, solo quería poder correrse, así que cuando el cuerpo de Yuuri volvió a estar sobre el de él, Yura perdió la compostura que intentaba mantener. Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas del azabache y sus embestidas se hicieron violentas conforme sentía cada vez su cuerpo más cercano a ceder al climax del orgasmo y los gemidos del mayor llenaban sus oídos.

Hace ya muchísimo que no usaban condones entre ellos, no era como si el semen resbaladizo y pegajoso entre sus nalgas y piernas fuese una sensación agradable, pero si hacía que el sexo se sintiera más gratificante. Poder correrse dentro de Yuuri lo volvía loco. En ese preciso momento el hombro izquierdo de Yuuri mantenía una marca rojiza de donde el menor mordió para acallar sus gemidos al acabar enérgicamente dentro del nipón.

Su cuarto de hotel estaba al fondo del pasillo en el noveno piso, desconocían si había otros patinadores allí mismo dado a que a penas acabó el programa corto de Yura y vieron las puntuaciones finales en la tabla salieron del estadio sin brindar declaraciones.

La separación de Yuri Plisetsky de la serie challenger de la ISU hizo bulla en la prensa rusa e internacional que rodeaba al deporte sobre hielo, algunos criticando que la federación hubiese decidido apartarlo tras un hermoso debut de temporada donde el rubio mostraba estar al mismo nivel (o mejor) de cuando se presentó por primera vez en categoría senior. Muchos hacían el constataste de su presentación de Ágape a su interpretación de Danse Macabre, primero como una bailarina perdida en un amor no correspondido y luego, una muerte que llegaba a todos sin remedio ni distinción... inevitable, suave o furtiva, insuperable.

Haberse ido antes del estadio había sido una buena idea, ahora ambos veían la breve entrevista que había dado Viktor tras quedar nuevamente en segundo tras Yura. El cabello rubio del menor caia por sobre el cobertor y parte del pecho de Yuuri, el nipón lo acariciaba con cariño, relajando al omega en sus brazos.

\- Rey del hielo... ¿Eh?- Yuuri pudo sentir el nerviosismo en el cuerpo del menor, Yura apretó sus manos bajo las sabanas y a través de su marca transmitió aquella intranquilidad, aunque no quiso, Yuuri se hizo una idea de los miles de escenarios que comenzaba a maquinar la mente de Yura con aquel enorme peso. De seguro la intención de Viktor no había sido la de presionar al rubio, si no más bien, entregarle el apoyo que la prensa creía que no tenia de parte del alfa al que ya más de una vez había arrebatado el primer puesto- ¿Crees qué...

\- Eres capaz de todo Yuratchka, absolutamente ningún obstáculo es capaz de detenerte, me gustaría a mi poder tener su fuerza...

\- La tienes- Le aseguro el menor con una sonrisa.

\- Pero recién ahora, yo a tu edad aun era un sujeto muy inseguro e indeciso, tú lo tienes todo...

\- Eso no es lo que creo ¿Superar a Viktor? lo hice hace cuatro años... no obtuve nada bueno de aquello...

\- ¿Quieres superar a Viktor?

\- No creo que se trate de "superarlo" o algo así... sé muy bien que puedo ejecutar mis rutinas con el mismo nivel que él, aunque han disminuido todo a simplemente quien se llevará el oro, lo que quiero es el reconocimiento... dejar se ser el omega ruso- Aquellas ultimas palabras las dijo molesto, Yuuri deslizó su mano hasta su mentón y elevo la vista del menor para alcanzar aquellos hermosos ojos jade, Yura apretó los labios.

\- Viktor tardó años en quitarse su etiqueta de alfa y pasar a ser Viktor Nikiforov, si eso es lo que esperas lograr, me encargare de acompañarte en ello, pero deberás tener paciencia...

\- ¿Paciencia? ¿Es que acaso tengo tiempo?- Respondió molesto, elevando el torso, dejando su cabello caer como una cortina de oro ante la luz tenue de las mesas de noche.

\- Lo tenemos...- La seguridad que el mayor transmitió a través de su marca no permitió a Yuri dudar de su palabra, así que en vez de discutir, simplemente se volvió a recostar en su pecho, refregando su rostro contra la caricia amable que le ofrecía Yuuri- Sé bien que esperas lograr muchas cosas, así que te abriré camino de la forma que pueda, pero debes comprender que el camino de Viktor tampoco fue fácil...

\- Lo sé... todos lidiamos con etiquetas- Dijo ya en un tono más suave, Yuuri beso su coronilla haciéndolo sentir más tranquilo.

\- Además siempre deslumbras- El animo de presumir en el tono de voz del mayor hizo a Yura sonrojarse- ¿O son solo mis lentes rosas?

\- ¿Lentes rosas?

\- Por qué te amo, Yura.

Solo su número de habitación y la clave de acceso, no envio nada más.

¿Llegaria con Yura? Por favor, no.

¿Podia considerarse novio de Yuuri?

Si...

¿Tal vez?

Permanecer tan lejos lo confundía y le hacia sentir inseguro, mantener una relación a distancia a su edad sonaba a una completa estupidez, pero cuando se trataba de Katsuki Yuuri se sentía un adolescente. Cada vez que lo podía sentir cerca, tocar sus manos, tantear su espalda, respirar su aroma empalagoso y suave, era como si algo más faltara, algo importante... Dentro de él, sin poder hacer caso omiso a aquella sensación, el tacto que el menor ofrecía en su cuerpo y su voz suave tras dormir a su lado, era algo que fue familiar desde el primer momento, como si no necesitaran nada más, como si siempre hubiese estado bien .

El temor a estar con otro alfa se desvanecía al estar con el nipón. Tenia mayor sentido ahora que sabia que el azabache era musa, pero también existía Plisetsky ¿Sería mayor la atracción que siente por un alfa o por un omega? Tal vez ni siquiera se trababa de eso, Yuuri siempre lo sorprendía inesperadamente... no estaba seguro de si ceder a estar en una relación poliamorosa con ambos Yuris era lo mejor para él, lo único que si sabia era que quería estar con el japonés... que aquella atracción bruta que sentía no era únicamente eso.

Volvio a su cuarto pasada la media noche, quedarse con Christopher en la terraza del hotel fue una buena idea, ya que al llegar al cuarto, este estaba vació. Su amigo no había parado de mostrarle fotos de su bebé, para Viktor fue una verdadera novedad ver aquella nueva faceta del beta.

Un largo baño de tina le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y para cuando se dispuso a salir de ahí ya faltaba poco para las dos de la madrugada, su piel estaba arrugada y sensible por el calor que le había rodeado gracias al agua, cerro las cortinas del cuarto y coloco la alarma en el teléfono para despertar al día siguiente, Yakov le había enviado un mensaje reprendiéndolo por las fotos con Chris en la piscina, pero exactamente por eso es que había llegado a darse un baño caliente. Al lanzar el teléfono a la cama, la pantalla volvió a brillar, lo habría ignorado de no ser porque en la pantalla se mostraba la fotografía de Yuuri cerca de la costa de Hasetsu.

Yuuri <Estoy afuera ¿Aun puedo entrar?>

Se sintió emocionado que su risa amenazo con oírse hasta el pasillo. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a un menudo Yuuri vistiendo un buzo sencillo, con el cabello húmedo y las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Lamento la hora, me dormí temprano con Yura y vi tu mensaje muy tarde, por suerte te encontré en línea, yo...- Viktor le tomo de la muñeca y jalo dentro de la habitación, rodeando su cintura con la otra mano, para atrapar finalmente el rostro del menor en un beso confidente, Yuuri coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros hasta finalmente envolver su cabeza.

Era un beso dulce como miel ¿Como podía extrañar tanto aquellos labios? El nipón colocó una mano suavemente apoyada en su nuca, profundizando el beso, Viktor se sentía extasiado al reconocer el aroma de las almendras comenzando a rodearle.

\- Ansiaba tanto estar contigo- Confesó separándose y apoyando su frente en el hombro del menor, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Lo siento, Vitya- Yuuri apretó la figura del platinado contra la suya, sabía que tenía el aroma de Yura consigo y eso lo hacía sentir algo culpable del deseo de Viktor- ¿No es muy tarde para ti? Mañana debes presentarte- Dijo envolviendo el rostro del mayor en sus manos- Un príncipe no puede llevar ojeras- Beso suavemente la nariz del alfa, apreciando el sonrojo en las mejillas del ruso y sonriéndole a cambio.

\- ¿Ya fui degradado a príncipe?- Preguntó en tono infantil- Debi elegir mejor mis palabras- Comentó de lado y haciendo un mohín con sus mejillas infladas.

\- ¿No hablas en serio verdad? - Viktor sonrió aclarando un "Claro que no" para luego volver a apretarse contra Yuuri- Tu cabello está húmedo, Vitya ¿Lo secamos y vamos a la cama?

\- ¿Te quedaras conmigo?- Sinceramente, Viktor se esperaba una respuesta negativa, después de todo Yuuri era entrenador de Plisetsky y debía de estar con él, pero al darse cuenta de la vestimenta sencilla del menor, de su cabello cayendo simple sobre el rostro y el aroma dulce que desprendía, las piezas encajaron en su favor.

\- Ya estoy aquí, por supuesto que si- Afirmo acariciando el cabello del mayor.

Mientras pasaba las hebras plata del mayor entre sus dedos para secar su cabello, Viktor tarareaba una canción, no quiso decirlo, pero evidentemente estaba nervioso, Yuuri beso su cabeza al terminar, notando como los hombros del alfa se tensaban hacia arriba.

Cuando se acostaron, no sabia como acercarse a Yuuri ¿Podía hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Todo lo que tenia en mente?

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Yuuri sentía su cabeza arder y le picaban las puntas de los dedos... con pudor, tomo las manos del mayor entre las suyas.

_"Esta bien"_

_"Lo sé"_

Se acerco para abrazar a Viktor y hundir la cabeza bajo su pecho, las feromonas del mayor comenzaron a rodearle, el alfa restregaba su nariz contra el cabello de Yuuri... como un enorme cachorro, pensó el azabache.

\- Te extrañaba- Susurro a su oído.

\- Lo siento Vitya, estar a distancia es complicado- Yuuri elevo su vista hasta alcanzar los ojos del mayor, Viktor tenia un sonrojo que parecía constante mientras él estaba- Tras el Skate Canadá iremos a Rusia... estaremos en Moscú hasta la Rostelcom... quizá ¿Podría quedarme contigo?

\- ¡Si!- Respondió inmediatamente, la sonrisa de ambos provocó un nuevo ambiente.

Su beso fue mutando hasta que ambos quedaron sin camiseta, a pesar de sentir el calor que los llamaba a fundirse en el otro, se detuvieron. Yuuri pensó que Viktor indicaría que esperaba de él... tratándose del mayor, estaba dispuesto tanto a dar como a recibir.

\- Mañana- Dijo finalmente el mayor liberando una importante carga de feromonas- Independiente del resultado, ven a dormir conmigo... entrégate mañana tal como pensabas hacerlo ahora hacia mi- Yuuri no entendió, solo podía ver el brillo en los ojos del platinado tintineando contra sus pupilas.

-Siempre...-Susurro en japones, sin percatarse que el alfa no solo lo escuchó, si no que entendió aquella simple palabra que acabo anudada en su corazón como una promesa.

\- Ahora sería mejor simplemente dormir- Dijo el mayor acariciando el rostro del azabache- Yura ya te dejo agotado ¿Verdad?- El menor le miro sorprendido y sus ojos se aguaron, Viktor no espero aquella reacción.

\- Lo siento, Vitya- Abrazó al menor besando su frente con cariño.

\- Deja de disculparte, por favor deja de hacerlo- Yuuri se abrazo al alfa con impaciencia, apretándolo y liberando feromonas con recelo, Viktor recibió aquel aroma con autentica sorpresa y satisfacción- No hace mucho comprendí que debo compartirte ¿Eso esta bien verdad?- Yuuri elevo su mirada, el alfa peino su cabello hacia atrás- Quieres a Yura y me quieres a mí... por mi esta bien, mientras este aquí- Dijo tocando su pecho.

\- Llevas tanto tiempo allí, Vitenka, tanto...- No podía comprender el trasfondo de aquellas palabras, Viktor solo asumió que Yuuri le había seguido los pasos desde hace mucho más tiempo del que él hacia lo mismo con el nipón. Lo había visto replicar sus viejas rutinas de junior... claro que lo miraba.

Se durmieron al poco rato, Viktor jamás había descansado tan bien antes de una competencia, se había despertado mucho antes que su alarma, no sabia cuanto tiempo antes, pero si sabia que se encontraba solo.

No podía culparlo, después de todo entrenador de otro patinador. Viktor se aferro a las mantas a su izquierda, apreciando como el aroma de Yuuri permanecía allí, aun tibio... como una despedida discreta. La almohada también tenia aquel rezago del nipón, se abrazo a ella en el momento exacto en que la puerta volvió a abrirse, la figura del menor lo miro con extrañeza de verlo sentado en la cama abrazando una almohada.

\- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- ¿Porqué había vuelto? Yuuri tenia en su mano una bolsa de papel y vestía pantalón y camisa, quedaba claro que había pasado al cuarto donde estaba con Yura- Aún puedes intentar dormir o descansar unas dos horas, traje algo ligero para que desayunes- Miraba a Yuuri como si fuera un fantasma- ¿Viktor? - Se termino acercando al alfa hasta que este tuvo que elevar la cabeza para mirarle- ¿Te sientes bien?- El mayor tenia los ojos vidriosos, Yuuri comparó sus temperaturas solo por precaución- ¿Pasa algo?- Se sentó frente al platinado viendo como el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba, era una imagen realmente bonita si consideraba que sus ojos celestes brillaban y su cabello plata estaba despeinado alrededor de su rostro.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- No tienes que preguntarlo- Sonrió el menor.

Aquellas dos horas restantes, Viktor las pasó durmiendo en el regazo del japonés, quien sentado en la cama se dedico a resolver algunos pocos asuntos desde una tablet que había traído con él.

  
  
Llegaron al estadio en medio del clamor de los fanáticos, entre las pancartas de Viktor y las de J.J, Yuuri tuvo el alivio y el orgullo de ver levantarse muchas con la imagen de Yura cuando piso fuera de la ban que había ido a buscar a Mila y Viktor al hotel, ambos alfas viajaban solos en el vehículo mientras que Yakov y Georgi llegarían junto a Matt y Alexy. Si bien la confusión de ver llegar al nipón se noto algunos segundos en la fanaticada, el hecho se olvido pronto cuando Yura llego de golpe a abrazarle y fue sostenido por los brazos del peliplata. Yura se veía animado y extrañamente animado, Yuuri ya se había acostumbrado al mal humor que habituaba el rubio antes de una competición.

Entraron al estadio luego de que en miles de fotos Viktor apareciera sin ningun tapujo besando a Yuuri en la mejilla o abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás junto a Yuri y Mila.

\- ¡Ya deja de acapararlo!- Chillo el omega, Mila le miro con gracia.

\- Los niños mimados caen mal, Yura- Los alfas rieron, pero la verdad es que Yuri si estaba celoso.

Tras quedar en primer lugar, Yuri Plisetsky tendría la ultima presentación en el cronograma masculino. Se quedaron en las banquillas de la pista para las ultimas cuatro presentaciones, viendo con animo a Jean, Chris, Matt y Viktor.

La rutina del mayor seguía dejando al azabache sin aire, más en su segundo salto, aquel reconocido cuádruple flip, Viktor toco el suelo. Pudo sentir como es que incluso Yura se encogió al verlo, aunque no fue una caída como tal, de seguro tendría descuento. Viktor salio del hielo ovacionado por el publico tal y como siempre, Yuuri se movió junto a Yura a la barrera, para sorpresa de ambos, Viktor abrazo al menor antes de ir al Kiss & Cry junto a Yakov.

\- Puedes hacerlo mejor- Le alentó.

Deslizándose hasta el centro de la pista dejó atrás la cálida mano de Yuuri que apretó la suya con fuerzas antes de moverse, ya en posición y luego de que hubiesen dado el puntaje de Viktor que dejaba al alfa en primero, Yuri respiro profundo y concentandose.

\- Claro que puedo hacerlo mejor.

Run Boy Run resonó en el estadio con aquellos arreglos que Yuuri había hecho para hacer razonar aun más las campanas y la portentosa marcha que aceleraba el andar, el andar de un guerrero desvalido y atemorizado, un guerrero que acababa tomando aquellas desventajas y temores para usarlos a su favor. Sonrió con ironía al ver hacía el jurado al levantarse de un elegante deslizamiento bajo que dejaba su pierna extendida atrás, como si tomara fuerza para elevarse. Las piruetas de rotación de esforzaban en mostrar un cuerpo ondulante, que mutaba, su brazo sobresaliente se curvaba mostrando una espiral, el juego de piernas se enredaba y pateaba con fuerza, cuando sus brazos se empuñaban no solo podía sentir su propia fuerza exigiéndole más a su cuerpo, realizando aquellos saltos seguros con brazos alzados tal y como llevaba meses practicando con el nipón, casi al terminar, cambio su ultimo cuádruple.

Verlo girar de aquella forma sorprendió no solo a su entrenador, Yakov, Giorgi, Mila, y por supuesto, Viktor, miraban con impresión la posición final de Yura sin asimilar lo que había pasado.

Se había caído en el triple salchow del final, pero aquello no importaba. Yura había realizado un cuádruple flip y lo había clavado... en serio lo había hecho. Tras aquello, la caída por la sobre rotación de un salchow triple daba igual.

Con su muñeca izquierda adolorida, Yura se movió hasta la barrera donde un estoico Yuuri Katsuki le esperaba con los protectores de sus cuchillas y una botella de agua.

\- ¿Estás molesto?- Pregunto mientras se movían al Kiss & Cry en medio de los gritos del publico.

\- Estoy impactado- Replico el japones besando su sien en un gesto que volvió locos a los fans que shippeaban la pareja en el estadio y se hicieron notar.

Yuuri había guardado sus anteojos cuando recibió a Yura en la barrera y con los gritos del estadio no tenía porque volver a sacarlos. Yuri Plisetsky partía con el oro su primera fecha del Grand Prix. Con éxtasis muda, Yuri recibió el abrazo del mayor con rigidez, escondió su rostro en el hombro del mayor y gritó.

La premiación y en banquete pasaron rápidamente ante con lo que realmente tendrían que lidiar tras la medalla de Yura. A pesar de que Viktor quedo en segundo y Chris se llevo el bronce, los paparazzis solo buscaban una única información.

Buitres.

\- Señor Katsuki ¿Cree que el desempeño de su pupilo se deba afortunadamente al cambio de entrenador?- Estas situaciones cada vez mareaban más al nipón.

\- Para nada, he sido muy categórico al indicar que tanto Yakov Feltsman como Lilia Baronovskaya, antiguos entrenador y coreografa respectivamente, habrían alcanzado un buen resultado con Yuri- El micrófono paso a otra chica.

\- Para Yuri Plisetsky ¿Cree que su desempeño como patinador se ha visto en desventaja por ser omega y estar compitiendo de frente con adversarios en un 70% alfas?- Yuri chasqueo la lengua.

\- Obviamente no, soy tan capaz como ellos, ya lo demostré una vez, mi talento no depende de mi sexo, aunque si hablamos de gestiones diplomáticas o médicas, mi respuesta podría ser otra... mi situación a mejorado bastante desde que estoy con Katsuki Yuuri- Puntualizo.

\- ¿La presión de un alfa ha influido?- Aquella chica tenia el cabello negro, atado en dos trenzas pegadas que acaban en su busto, su mirada era firme... Yuuri podía identificar aquella mirada. Preguntaba con cizaña... necesitaba un comentario que pudiese utilizar como un titular potente. 

\- No veo forma de que eso sea relevante- Acalló Yuuri, más rápidamente un hombre más viejo y de barba tomo el micrófono.

\- Su perfil aparece como el de un alfa, Señor Katsuki, dentro de los datos que proporciona la FFKK. Su fichaje no solo marco un precedente en la federación rusa, si no que alerto a muchos por el trato que pudiese tener Yura- Que mencionara al menor con aquel apodo revolvió la bilis del japones. Viktor pudo reconocer fácilmente con aquel bigote espeso y barriga abultada... Igor- No pondré en discusión sus métodos, pero bien son ciertas las dudas que muchos tienen de una imposición hacia su patinador de parte de usted como alfa, a lo que quiero llegar...

\- ¿Empujo a Yuri en base a feromonas?- Los periodistas se quedaron callados, todo se redujo a un duelo de miradas entre el viejo periodista y Yuuri- Me gustaría recordar que todas las competencias ahora están regidas por el reglamento de la ISU, que exige supresores a todos los patinadores y entrenadores del evento, además de aquello la iniciativa de Ambiente Libre se lleva a cabo en todos los recintos públicos donde ha competido Yuri Plisetsky. El uso de feromonas como amenazante o persuasivo es considerado además de maltrato, dopaje.

\- Lamento que lo haya tomado de esa forma, Señor Katsuki, lo que queria preguntar...

\- No he terminado...- Yuuri sintió en su pecho la aprensión del menor, pero no se podía callar ahora- ¿Tiene idea de lo terrible que puede ser empujar a un omega en base a feromonas ha hacer algo que no puede o no es capaz? - El viejo frunció el ceño y carraspeo- Claro que lo sabe...Igor Volnichev. Jamás empujaría a Yuri, lo conozco mejor que nadie, no lo cuido únicamente como entrenador o como amigo, sé perfectamente por los peligros que pasa y los juicios que caen sobre él- Algunos periodistas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. El micrófono fue solicitado por otra periodista.

\- Señor Katsuki, lo que quiere decir con aquello y refiriéndome a sus registros oficiales que prácticamente son inexistentes en las plataformas web, incluso en el American Ballet Theatre... ¿Usted...

\- Yo también soy omega.

La rueda de prensa tuvo que ser suspendida.


	43. 40-Exposición

Yuuri se había desaparecido yéndose del estadio antes que todos. Viktor no logró alcanzarlo y la mirada de Yura le decía que estaba realmente mal. Chihoko, que había sido llevada como parte del equipo de Plisetsky retuvo al omega para que también se calmara, ya que el rubio pretendía técnicamente salir corriendo tras el nipón, más su intervención no impidió a Viktor moverse. Yakov esclareció muchas dudas mal intencionadas respecto a Yuuri hablando con corresponsales exclusivos de la prensa rusa, que que fue la con mayor efervescencia ante la declaración, permitiendo que Viktor se fuera sin él. Camino a prisa por los camarines sin tener éxito, ni si quiera podía tener un rastro del aroma de Yuuri, no había nada.

\- ¿Buscas a Katsuki? - J.J lo miraba con sorpresa, el platinado asintió agitado- Toma - El moreno le entregó una tarjeta y los anteojos de marco azul del japonés.

\- ¿Porque tienes esto? - Dijo recibiendo ambos objetos es un manos.

\- Estaba hiperventilando, no supe cómo calmarlo y me le acerqué, pero se asustó al notar que intenté apaciguarle con feromonas... supongo que fue un error terrible, me empujo lejos y murmuro "Solo Viktor" así que...- Jean se encogió de hombros- Se cayeron cuando intente ayudarle a levantarse...

\- ¿Usaste feromonas? - Sintió un coraje anudándose en su pecho, se movió cerca de Jean, presionó su hombro con genuina rabia a pesar del rostro de sorpresa del otro alfa que mantenía ambas manos en alto en son de no generar conflicto.

\- No malinterpretes, no es lo que crees, Nikiforov- Jean tomó la muñeca de Viktor, aguantándose mostrar sus colmillos, buscando calmar al platinado- Se que Yuuri es musa hace muchísimo tiempo- ¿Porque? Viktor no fue capaz de entenderlo, simplemente se enfoco en tener que llegar al menor lo más pronto posible, así que soltó a Leroy para finalmente irse rápido al hotel.

El taxista miro sorprendido la cantidad de dinero que Viktor le había entregado "Sáltese los rojos si es necesario, llegue rápido" Algo en su pecho le había dicho que debía apresurarse lo más posible, ni si quiera tomo el asensor, subió las escaleras a pasos agigantados, sin embargo no fue necesario llegar al piso nueve.

Hecho un ovillo, con la frente pegada a la pared y cubriendo su nariz, un pequeño frasco de pastillas había caído junto a él, Viktor se quedo a algunos metros observando con impacto... algo más había pasado con Yuuri. Nuevamente llegaba tarde a brindar su ayuda. No lo había protegido cuando lo necesitó.

\- Pensé que ya no tenias miedo- Lo sorprendió en los baños traseros del recinto, nadie llegaba allí.

\- Aléjate de mi- Los lobunos ojos amarillos del alfa se afilaron en sincronía de su sonrisa satisfactoria- Ni si quiera deberías estar aquí.

\- Me importa una mierda lo que pueda hacer la ISU, no es como si me interesara ir a cada evento, me da pereza de todas formas- Sus pasos solo lograron que Yuuri se pusiera a la defensiva, las suelas de sus zapatos, solo por pertenecerle, hacían el ruido más horrible que el azabache recordara jamás- No creí que fuese tan simple hacerte estallar- Dijo llevándose una mano a los labios, los ojos del japonés lo observaban con profundo desprecio, lo había hecho a propósito, Igor era de la misma calaña de Góbulev.

\- No permitiré que lo sigan hiriendo- La mirada fiera del menor se contradecía a su cuerpo que se encogía y retrocedía ante su presencia.

\- ¿Piensas ponerte tú en el foco? La última vez que lo intentaste no funcionó- La mano del alfa acarició su mejilla mientras mantenía una mirada perversa. Yuuri sintió que se petrificaba y que su piel quemaba ante aquel tacto- ¿Que planeas ahora, Katsuki? Ahora todos te mirarán de otra forma, ya no seré solo yo quien te querrá en su cama...

\- Te acostarías con cualquier cosa con un agujero - La mano del mayor apretó su mandíbula, deformando su boca.

\- Y tú tienes dos que estoy seguro han entregado muchísimo placer ¿Porque no intentamos algo, Katsuki?- Las potentes feromonas almizcladas llenaron el pasillo - Concédeme un celo... solo uno y me olvidare de Plisetsky y de ti- Los ojos del japonés se abrieron con sorpresa, su mano empujó fuertemente el cuerpo del contrario contra el muro.

\- Me das asco, Vladimir- Una segunda persona se sumó en aquel pequeño espacio, Yuuri lo supo no porque lo viera, si no porque sintió las feromonas. El olor de sal de mar y cedrón, cuando Yuuri hizo el ademán para voltear, Vladimir le tomó del cabello violentamente obligándolo a mirarle.

\- Creo que aún no comprendes en qué situación estás, omega- Susurro demasiado cerca de él, su lengua áspera y húmeda pasó por la mejilla derecha del azabache quien de un solo movimiento, en reaccion ante aquel acto, estampó la cabeza del ruso contra el muro.

\- Y tan tranquilo que parecías ser- Reconoció aquella voz con profundo coraje, Igor Volnichev se encontraba de pie tras de él- Todos ustedes resultan ser bestias al fin al cabo, una contradicción constante- Soltó con evidente desidia en sus palabras.

\- Solo imagina el desastre que puede armar en la cama- La risa psicópata de Vladimir hizo que al final Yuuri quedara arrinconado contra la pared- Dame más de aquel enojo, Yuuri, amo cuando me dan razones para ser cruel- Darle razones. Las feromonas de Yuuri se desplegaron en todo el lugar aplastando fácilmente las de Igor, batallando con las de Vladimir- A eso me refería... tan salvaje- Se acercó hasta quedar a penas unos cuantos pasos del japonés,Yuuri no se encogió ni le apartó la mirada, pero era incapaz de moverse.

Se había expuesto demasiado pronto, noto todos los ojos de aquellos periodistas juzgándolo, poniéndolo en duda y más de alguno — en realidad muchos— desnudando, planteándose si entonces sus feromonas podrían llamarle y ver qué tan cierto sería lo de los dos instintos. Salió del salón de prensa asqueado por la mezcla de olores, su omega y estaba atontado por tantos estímulos y su parte alfa se volvió incapaz de buscar la calma en Yura, demasiado sensible a su instinto omega entrando en desesperación. Buscando calma de manera inmediata y sencilla, Yuuri corrió hacia aquel pabellón del estadio que quedaba prácticamente desierto tras las competiciones, había logrado despejar sus sentidos y aliviar su olfato de aquellas feromonas alfa que lo apresaron sin vergüenza alguna... todo aquello para encontrarse con Góbulev ¿Que tenía mal ese hombre en su cabeza? Sus ojos no tenían ápice de humanidad, todo en él se limitaba a un instinto carnal, sádico e insaciable, ni si quiera podía considerarse animal.

Lo había obligado a abrir la boca tras enterrar dos de sus garras bajo sus costillas, el beso que exigía el ruso era invasivo, su lengua se sentía como ácido, Yuuri sentía que se asfixiaba, el golpe que le dio a Vladimir en el estomago ayudó a sacarlo de aquella posición, teniendo libre movimiento para escupirle en la cara antes que Góbulev se encogiera por el dolor del golpe, se abalanzó sobre Igor, el hombre a pesar de ser gordo era torpe y algo lerdo, incapaz de proyectar demasiada fuerza, Yuuri logró inmovilizarlo rápidamente y dejarlo en el suelo.

\- Ahora podrán hacer juego como buenos amigos- Cruzó su cara en diagonal. La misma cicatriz que Vladimir portaba desde que ataco a Yuri en Lombardía.

Góbulev lo sorprendió desde atrás cuando se levantó del suelo, dejando a un malherido Igor en el suelo blasfemando por el daño en su rostro cubierto de sangre.

Sentir los colmillos de Vladimir rozar su nuca fue la chispa que faltaba.

Lo golpeo tan fuerte que sus nudillos quedaron rojos, nuevamente con la nariz rota, el ruso alargó una mano hacia Yuuri tomando su saco, el japonés optó por quitárselo girando el cuerpo, en la maniobra Vladimir logró arañar su mejilla izquierda justo antes de que Yuuri pateara su cabeza de forma que lo dejara inconsciente.

Corrio desesperado hasta una sala de primeros auxilios, desinfectando las dos punciones en su costado derecho y su mejilla tras vomitar de explosivamente en el lavabo y enjuagar su boca con agua. De su gillete logró sacar su frasco de supresores, agradecido de que su saco solo tuviese en el un par de tarjetas de presentación y pastillas de menta, tomó dos de una sola dosis colocándolos al fondo de su garganta y obligándose a tragar y esforzándose por no devolverlos inmediatamente. El pequeño recipiente anaranjado se cayó y rodó unas cuantas baldosas en el momento exacto en que Jean Jeaques Leroy entró a la enfermería, el moreno tenía un ligero corte en la mano que venía presionando con papel de baño.

\- Jean...- Suspiró Yuuri, aliviado en cierta forma de que fuese el canadiense.

\- ¿Yuuri? - Los ojos azules del menor lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, notar la sangre en la camisa gris perla del azabache no tenía sentido para el moreno, el nipón respiraba con dificultad ¿Que demonios había pasado? - Recién estuviste en una rueda de prensa ¿Ya acabó? ¿Que te paso, Yuuri? - La madre de Jean entró al cuarto también sorprendiéndose con la imagen del japonés. Notando como Yuuri tiritaba al mirarle, Jean se acercó de a poco, extendiendo ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba, mostrándole que no le haría nada- Yuuri, ya estás bien- Por el aroma en la ropa del nipón, que no solo olía a sangre y medicina, Jean podía decir que se había encontrado con dos alfas- No te haré nada.

Aceptó el abrazo de Jean aún en shock, las manos el canadiense acariciaron su espalda con delicadeza, la madre de Jean se apresuró a buscar a su marido, sabía que el japonés ya había sido víctima de un ataque antes junto a su pupilo, así que había que buscar responsables.

La frente del nipón se apoyó en su pecho en lo que Jean tomó como un gesto de mayor confianza. Pensando que se abriría más, sus feromonas suaves de pino y madera cubrieron levemente el cuarto de paramédicos... graso error. A pesar de la sutileza y el mensaje calmo de sus feromonas, Yuuri retrocedió aterrado.

\- Nada más - Pidió en un balbuceo.

\- ¿Que? - La expresión de Yuuri se contrajo.

\- Solo Viktor - Salió corriendo del salón tomando únicamente el frasco de supresores antes de dejar a Jean solo en la enfermería y a penas salió del estadio detuvo un taxi, indicando desesperadamente su dirección de hotel.

Subió al ascensor con la intención de llegar lo más pronto posible a su cuarto y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño para calmar a su omega con un baño caliente y esencia de lavanda, al menos hasta que llegara Yura y sus feromonas le ayudasen más, pero en la tercera planta se subió un hombre de unos cuarenta años, desaliñado u con marcas de labial emborronado en el cuello... el olor a sexo y látex lo mareo, salió como pudo en la cuarta planta, vomitando en uno de los basureros del corredor, moviéndose a las escaleras de emergencia por aire fresco, cuando pudo despejar su entorno de cualquier aroma se apoyo en la pared intentando ser consiente únicamente de su propio aroma y de los dejos de las feromonas de Yuri que quedaban aún en su camisa, ahora manchada en sangre.

Había resultado, pero seguía sintiendo su cuerpo hormiguear, su garganta ardía y su piel dolía... debió de ir al médico por aquellas punciones bajo sus costillas, las heridas por garras podían atraer graves infecciones. Seguía sintiendo náuseas, pero aún así volvió a ingerir una dosis de supresores... no se sentía seguro.

Se quedó mirando breves segundos, notando que Yuuri estaba intentando regular su propia respiración mientras contaba con los ojos cerrados ¿Cuantas veces había pasado por aquello mismo? Sin embargo no pudo quedarse tranquilo cuando noto que en su mejilla un gran rasguño abría paso a pequeñas gotas de sangre ¿Había peleado? Algún periodista debió seguirlo a penas noto que Yuuri se fue del área de prensa y acosarlo. Cuando noto a Yuuri más calmado, se acercó desde un costado, para que así su tacto no fuese completamente una sorpresa pata el azabache, los ojos del japonés lo encontraron a escasos centímetros.

\- Lo siento, Yuuri, no fui capaz de llegar antes... de nuevo- El menor se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando su rostro, pidiendo el contacto con el alfa, Viktor quedó pasmado y simplemente acarició su cabeza con cuidado- Ya pasó, Yuuri.

No lloró... por alguna razón no podía. Solo quería quedarse allí en silencio. Extensos minutos donde agradeció de corazón que Viktor simplemente lo acompañara en silencio, jugó con su mano entrelazando sus dedos de a poco, una y otra vez, posando sus yemas suavemente en las del contrario.

Aún cuando estaba incómodo y sus rodillas resentían lo duro del suelo, Viktor no se movió, se quedó quieto apreciando como el nipón volvía a la calma por si solo, en un proceso que era imposible adivinar cuántas veces tuvo que vivir, cuando el menor finalmente pudo sostenerle la mirada, la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro quizo quebrar al mismísimo Viktor.

La emoción lo desbordó, el rostro calmo de Yuuri, sus ojos demostrando genuino cansancio y sus manos temblorosas... ¿Porque no podía estar para él? Lo amaba. Amaba a Yuuri, la seguridad de aquel sentimiento lo empujó con fuerza a la realidad. Yuuri sangraba y tenía la ropa sucia, tenía que saber que había sucedido. Lo ayudó a levantarse y tomó el elevador junto a él al piso nueve, ocultándole de los ojos curiosos de otros huéspedes.

A pesas se abrió la puerta del ascensor, Yura pudo reconocer el aroma de la sangre de Yuuri ¿Que había pasado? Había estado largo rato intentando que su marca transmitiera algo, tras salir de la sala de prensa el mayor le había transmitido miedo y rabia, pero la sensación cambió en breve por la de dolor; no saber que pasaba con el mayor lo preocupó y aunque intentó irse antes y buscar a Yuuri por todo el estadio si era necesario, Chihoko lo retuvo... en gran parte tenía razón, Yura tenía miedo de la situación en que podía estar el nipón, ya que tras transmitirle aquellas sensaciones el rubio contestó con fuerza a través de su pecho su preocupación y el temor de que a Yuuri le pasara algo... entonces el mayor dejo de contestarle, no podía sentir nada. Solo poco antes de ingresar al hotel volvió a manifestarse, esta vez comunicando calma.

\- ¿Como puedes preocuparme de esta forma, estúpido Katsudon?- Le recriminó mientras se acercaba a él, que venía abrazado por Viktor desde la cintura- ¿Yuuri? - Noto el corte en su mejilla y la sangre en la camisa, no entendía nada. Chihoko lo empujó a un lado para llegar a Yuuri, despejando su rostro la mayor comenzó a revisar al japonés con precaución.

\- Será mejor si lo llevamos a que lo curen primero- Indicó la modelo, Viktor asintió y esperando a que Yura reaccionara un poco ingresaron al cuarto para que Yuuri pudiera limpiar su rostro.

\- Deja que me cambie de camisa está ya me da asco- Indicó el mayor, Viktor buscó en el pequeño armario alguna prenda de recambio.

\- ¿Que si sucedió?- Preguntó la alfa.

\- Igor me provoco a propósito, no pensaba que diera aquella declaración, pero al parecer le resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, Góbulev también estaba allí...

\- ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? - Viktor le entregó la camisa aguantando la ira que le causaba saber que habían sido aquellos dos sujetos al ver asentir a Yuuri pesadamente.

La atención de los tres alfas fue desviada al baño, Yura había corrido directamente a vomitar.

Ahora lo pagaría caro ¿Como explicaría semejante herida? Vladimir estaba riéndose como un maniático tirado sobre un retrete de los cubículos del baño.

\- Deberíamos largarnos antes de que se empiece a mover gente por el olor a sangre, si ese japonés habla, estamos perdidos- Igor intentaba secar su rostro con la mayor delicadeza posible, dolía como mil demonios, no tendría como deshacerse de aquella cicatriz.

\- Yuuri no dirá nada- Le indico el castaño, lamiendo sus dedos como si la vida se fuera en ello, hace unos minutos las tenia embadurnadas en la sangre del nipón, ahora estaban limpias. Vladimir salio del cubículo para terminar de lavar sus manos con agua fría y peinar su cabello en la típica coleta baja que siempre solía llevar, sus ojos ámbar se posaron el el regordete hombre a su lado que lo miraba con evidente nerviosismo- Iniciamos un juego muy peligroso con Katsuki, es un ojo por ojo... y me encanta depredar- La sonrisa del menor le provoco escalofríos al periodista.

\- Da igual, no cuentes conmigo... si quiero que esto no llegue a nada tendré que escribir un buen articulo sobre Plisetsky ¿Sabes todo lo que me había empeñado en hacerlo caer? Estoy harto de ver omegas levantar la barbilla como si pudiesen hacer todo- Vladimir ignoro al gordo mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, Gia le había enviado un mensaje "Fue un gran error que fueras a Las Vegas, nii-san"

Estuvo a punto de hacer trizas su celular entre sus manos ¿Gia se había aliado con Katsuki? Sinceramente, tendría sentido.

Salio del estadio dejando al viejo periodista ruso atrás, su camisa manchada pasaba desapercibida gracias a su color burdeo salvo por algunos curiosos que no estaban con inhibidores y se percataban del olor a sangre. Llegó su hotel derrochando un montón de dinero con tan solo abrir la licorera de la habitación, ya le habían hecho un cobro considerable por las condiciones en que había dejado el cuarto la noche anterior. Aquella chica había gritado mucho y hecho muy poco, había tenido mejores noches que aquella. Podía apostar a que Katsuki aguantaría muchísimo más... apretaría los dientes esperando el momento exacto en el cual hacerle pagar... y eso le excitaba, quizá ser maltratado por él sería muchísimo más placentero, imaginarlo con una fusta liberando feromonas dulces por cada golpe sedujo la poca compostura que le quedaba, terminando desnudo sobre la cama. Tenía arañazos en el abdomen y los brazos de los forcejeos que había tenido con el japonés, más las marcas de aquella fuerza indomable solo hicieron que culminar su orgasmo fuese la cima de su catarsis personal.

No podía olvidarse del joven Plisetsky, negocios y tratos de influencias dependían de que lo convirtiera en su omega de manera oficial, más si encontraba la forma adecuada de extorsionar al japonés... podría surgir algo muy interesante.

Admiraba aquel espíritu que no se replegaba en su presencia, su mirada no temía ocultar el desprecio que sentía ni su boca de insultarlo. La boca de Katsuki Yuuri era suave y dulce ¿Sería porque sabía a Plisetsky o ese era su sabor? Relamió sus labios con avidez mientras que en su celular la pantalla brilló con el nombre de su gemela.

El asunto del correo que enviaba Gia tenía por título "Últimos activos V. Góbulev". En vez de leerlo se dirigió a alguno de los casinos.

¿Katsuki habría llorado tras llegar a casa?

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Le cocieron puntos bajo las costillas y desinfectaron las otras heridas, no quizo indicar nada, solo dijo que se involucró en una pelea de borrachos- Indicó Chihoko.

Volvieron al hotel en silencio, Yuuri no aceptó que ninguno le sirviera de apoyo al caminar, podía hacerlo solo, aunque lento dado al dolor que significaba respirar con las heridas bajo las costillas. Chihoko se fue a su habitación directamente, hablaría con Evans para ver sus abogados podían hacer algo respecto a ese acosador de la FFKK. El azabache llegó directamente a acostarse, su rostro se contrajo levemente al rebotar en el colchón.

\- Llámame si sucede algo, mantén la puerta cerrada y no...- Yuri tomó la mano del platinado, atrayéndolo hacia él.

\- No te vayas- Le pidió con voz suave- Góbulev no estaba detrás de Yuuri en un inicio, estaba tras de mi. Seguramente ya me tiene comprado a la COFUP... yo... - Los labios de Yuri se volvieron una línea recta, Viktor comprendió y lo abrazó amablemente besando su frente, el menor de apretó contra su figura, transmitiendo aquella intranquilidad que sentían los tres en aquella habitación.

\- Esta bien, no los dejaré solos- El menor se fue a dar un baño luego de que Viktor hiciera lo mismo.

Con el cabello aún sin secar, Viktor dejó un suave beso en los labios entrecerrados del nipón, mirando su rostro calmado... herido. Tendría una cicatriz, eso sin dudarlo. Quería partirle la cara a ese desgraciado de Vladimir Góbulev, estaba más que seguro de que lo haría, se avergonzaba a sí mismo de estar trabajando en conjunto con un sujeto así, ya que, quisiera o no, el estar bajo el alero de la FFKK significaba que trabaja con Góbulev.

Podía no volver a trabajar para la Federación Rusa... sinceramente, sería un respiro.

\- ¿Vitya? - Los ojos entrecerrados del nipón intentaban despejar su visión para verlo con claridad. Viktor acarició el cabello del menor.

\- Aquí estoy- Indicó dejando un beso en la frente del japonés, Yuuri sonrió y tomó su mano.

\- Debes secarte el pelo - Le reprendió.

\- Ya lo sé- Dijo con una risa ligera. Yura salió del baño entonces con una toalla envolviendo su cabello y vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior- Me encargare del de Yura antes.

Mientras eliminaban el agua de sus cabellos, Yuuri narró lo que había sucedido con Vladimir. Inteligentemente, se contacto con Gia, con quien Viktor se sorprendió de que Yuuri mantuviera un trato. La sorpresa de ambos estuvo en que Igor Volnichev estaba involucrado y que el asalto de preguntas que había recibido Yuuri en la rueda de prensa, fue catapultado por él... no esperaban que Yuuri se expusiera inmediatamente de aquella forma, Vladimir parecía extrañamente encantado con ello. Viktor ya le tenía resentimientos por los artículos que escribía sobre Plisetsky, más ahora se tornaba muchísimo más personal.

\- No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos...

\- Aún no acaba- Aseguró el azabache - A tipos como él jugar al gato y al ratón le excita... Vladimir no se quedará quieto, menos ahora que conoce mi sabor.

\- ¿Te beso? - Preguntaron ambos rusos, Yuuri tuvo que aguantar que se le revolviera el estómago al recordarlo. Yura se tapó la boca y Viktor apretó los puños al entender que el gesto del japonés indicaba que así había sido.

\- Más que eso, mi sangre quedó en sus manos, lo vi lamerla con genuino deleite en sus ojos, es un sádico...

Viktor se negó a seguir escuchando, se sentía impotente y enfadado. Yura dejó de hacer preguntas para simplemente abrazar al mayor y besar su mejilla herida con cuidado.

Se recostaron juntando ambas camas de hotel, rodeando al azabache, Yuuri instintivamente se acurrucó contra el pecho de Viktor mientras que el rubio acunaba su cuerpo desde atrás, entrelazando una de sus manos.

Por la madrugada el platinado sintió al nipón levantarse discretamente al baño, lo siguió en silencio para notar que se había levantado para tomar sus supresores, pero se había quedado un poco más de tiempo mirándose al espejo... mirando aquella herida en su mejilla. Aunque para Viktor fue un tanto choqueante aquel cuadro, ver como el japonés resoplaba para finalmente apartarse el cabello de la cara y lavarse el rostro, fue una sorpresa, Yuuri tomó un pequeño pote de crema que era cortesía del hotel y aplicó sobre su piel fresca.

\- Te puedo dar una crema de rosas, de seguro será mucho mejor que esa- Dijo asomándose por la puerta hasta abrazarlo por detrás, teniendo cuidado de no apretar su costado herido- Aunque huele bastante bien- Admitió tomando inocentemente el aroma tras la oreja de Yuuri.

\- Sería un buen regalo- El nipón se dio vuelta dejando un poco de crema en la nariz del mayor.

\- ¿Que harás respecto a Vladimir? - La expresión del menor de se hizo molesta- No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, no sabemos si será capaz de hacerles algo de nuevo, no puedes...- Tomo aire antes de mirar al menor directamente a los ojos- No puedo permitir que los sigan lastimando - Yuuri entendía el sentimiento del platinado, pero no era un tema sencillo- Yura también quedó intranquilo- Claro que lo estaba, antes de que corriera a vomitar en el baño, Yuuri sintió el miedo transmitido por el omega directamente en él.

\- Debo pensarlo, me reuniré con abogados... todo es mucho más difícil dado la internacionalidad de los episodios y de nosotros mismos- Viktor apretó los labios y abrazó al menor con impotencia- Esta bien, Vitenka...

\- No está bien... siempre llegó cuando ya te han hecho daño, por una vez en la vida me gustaría protegerte...

\- Hey- Yuuri tomó su rostro suavemente- Solo mantén aquel pensamiento- Quería que Viktor lo protegiera, lo quisiera y mimara siempre, más la verdad era que se había levantado mucho antes a tomar sus pastillas por miedo a que el platinado sintiera su lazo de destinados- Quiéreme y protégeme, Vitya- Si el alfa, por algún motivo lastimara su omega o rechazara su lazo, Yuuri no podría con ello... estaba intentando abrirse paso y confiar. Tenía dos destinados y eso no lo podría cambiar, tenía a Yura... y jamás se separaría de él, pero Viktor aún estaba es ese "quizás".

\- No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, Yuuri- Un suave beso que no se extendió más de unos segundos extendió en Viktor una sensación extraña... algo pasaba por la mente del nipón que él no podía dilucidar- Te entregaría el mundo, o al menos el mío, mis patines, medallas, mi verdadero tesoro...- Era conocerlo, haber conocido a Yuuri derribó sus barreras y prejuicios, estaba construyendo un nuevo Viktor en base a todo lo que descubría gracias al menor- Tú...

\- Viktor... - Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban.

\- Te amo, Yuuri.


	44. 41-Vendidos

Se despertó con una sensación burbujeante en su pecho, su piel parecía conducir electricidad. Sabía que todas aquellas emociones venían del nipón, por eso Yuri se estremeció ¿Que podía hacerlo tan feliz? Bromeaba... lo sabía, el aroma de ambos mayores inundaba la habitación. Lo que más estremecía al rubio era notar que era un olor suave... que no lo incitaba a caer en celo o alejarse, como si ambos mayores lo hubieran tenido en consideración aún bajo el calor que significaba un encuentro sexual entre dos subgéneros complementarios, porque claro... sentía como Yuuri caía bajo los toques del platinado.

Quería escuchar como se deshacía en sus manos, como las estocadas ahogaban su aliento haciendo temblar sus piernas... esas piernas de ensueño, quería que los ojos del menor impregnados en fuego lo quemaran hasta los cimientos para que el refugio que entregaban sus besos se sintiera como el cielo.

Deliraba.

Viktor lo había empotrado al lavamanos, Yuuri a penas podía mantener el equilibrio mientras mantenía una pierna sobre el mueble y aguantaba las arremetidas del mayor. Ver su reflejo en el espejo era abrumador ¿Así se veía un omega? No podía compararse con Yura, a través de sus ojos el cuerpo escultural del rubio, su cabello en desorden, las mejillas rojas y el pecho marcado... todo era perfecto. Lo veía a través de un amor tan certero y con tanta confianza, que incluso en aquellos días vulnerables de su período menstrual o en la ira sin sentido que lo fundía tras perder una partida online, Yura era todo... y era hermoso, lleno de colores y energía. Yuuri era un desastre.

Él no se podía ver con amor, su cuerpo herido y lleno de cicatrices... no solo tras haber sido agredido sexualmente, las estrías mostraban la poca constancia que tuvo en algún momento consigo mismo a pesar de desear ser un bailarín reconocido. Su cabello negro y lacio que amenazaba siempre con ocultar sus ojos, aquellos ojos marrón burdeo que compartía con su madre. Ahora debía sumar una nueva cicatriz en su rostro, porque de seguro aquello tendría una consecuencia futura en su piel; y los desgarros bajo sus costillas derechas... mierda.

Abrió los ojos para ver su obsceno reflejo y verificar sus vendajes bajo las costillas, aunque la tela tenía sangre, eran pintas muy sutiles. Vio su rostro exhausto en el espejo, el sudor recorriéndole el rostro, haciendo arder la herida en su mejilla derecha, la mirada azul zafiro de Viktor perdida en su imagen... Lo miraba, definía cada línea de su musculatura, su mano derecha se mantenía aferrada a su cintura mientras que su brazo izquierdo cruzaba su pecho para mantenerlo cerca de si.

Vio con algo de vergüenza la figura de Yuri asomarse ligeramente al baño.

_Cálmate._

No lo había notado del todo, la marca que compartía con Yura se había hecho ligeramente visible en su pecho, así que apegó su torso al mueble y tomó con suavidad la mano de Viktor en su cadera.

\- Me duele, Viktor- No era del todo mentira, tenía puntos bajo sus costillas, claro que dolía, más el mayor se separo con preocupación, como si volver a tocar al azabache lo fuera a quebrar.

\- Lo siento, yo... yo me deje llevar- Peino su cabello hacia atrás apreciando su reflejo... estaba realmente exitado, sinceramente no queria parar. Antes de que Yuuri bajara su camiseta vio la sangre en los vendajes que cubrían los puntos- Santo cielo ¿Estas bien? - Ayudo a Yuuri a enderezarse, el sudor caía por su frente dado el sobre esfuerzo de la posición que le había colocado ¿Como puedes ser tan bruto Nikiforov? Más el menor le miró con una sonrisa y humedeció una toalla para limpiar con cuidado su rostro, cuello y pecho.

\- Listo, como nuevo...- Dijo suavemente, un tanto frustrado por no poder acabar.

\- Yuuri- La voz del omega se escuchó por fuera del cuarto de baño, Viktor salió primero, el menor extendió dos pastillas en su mano- Será mejor que las tome antes de que duela más- El platinado pestañeo algunas veces ¿Yura había escuchado todo? Moría de vergüenza.

\- Gracias, Yuratchka - Yuuri salió del baño y se movió hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua- Lamento si te despertamos.

\- Da igual- Contestó el menor volviendo a la cama.

Viktor no entendía... Yura de verdad actuaba como si no le importara. El nipón se acerco a él refregando su nariz con cariño cuando el menor le preguntó por sus heridas bajo las costillas, Viktor observo paciente... casi hipnotizado, porque en vez de sentirse ofendido o celoso, se sintió afortunado. Afortunado por estar ahí, de poder compartir aquello sin ser una amenaza, de mantener contacto con ambos aún cuando habían sido atacados por alfas de malas intenciones... el estaba fuera de aquel grupo. Confiaban en él.

\- Si no piensan seguir con lo suyo, vamos a dormir. Mañana sera un día ajetreado- Recalco el rubio dejando caer su frente en el pecho de Yuuri.

\- Tienes razón- Viktor se acerco al nipón besando su frente y acariciando el cabello de Yura.

No lo hablaron. Sabían lo que venia, la declaración de Yuuri pondría a toda la prensa deportiva a nivel internacional y a la de farándula a buscar sus registros... eso significaría que llegarían a investigar a profundidad todo lo que tuviese que ver con Yuuri Katsuki... el japonés no estaba seguro de estar listo para ser apuntado, puesto en duda y acribillado a preguntas intimas tan pronto, más si se había puesto en el ojo del huracán era para no ensuciar la victoria de Yuri. No tenían derecho a menoscabar sus logros por ser omega y Yuuri tampoco permitirían que hablaran de él como un alfa depredador que había pagado por quedarse con el puesto de entrenador para luego empujar a su pupilo en base a feromonas y su voz de mando para que rindiera más de lo que podría... aunque Yuri no hubiese dado el rendimiento suficiente para llegar al podio, jamás de los jamases se le habría pasado a Yuuri la idea de someterlo con feromonas... era cruel, un acto que incluso podría catalogarse como sádico, si él exigía de Yuri cada vez más era porque sabia que podía y aun así cada vez que resultaba con los pies heridos o el cuerpo adolorido tras una caída en entrenamiento, era el mismo quien cuidaba del ruso. No había cabida a ningún tipo de abuso. Incluso, aunque separar su faceta de entrenador a la de amante empedernido había sido difícil, lo había hecho.

Se volvió a dormir esta vez de frente a Yura, quien oculto el rostro entre su cuello mientras que Viktor paso un brazo por sobre él. Se sentía glorioso tener a ambos rusos consigo, como un buen sueño, aún teniendo el contexto del porqué Viktor se había quedado aquella noche con ellos.

Por la mañana los celulares de los tres patinadores sonaban como locos. Yakov no sabia donde estaba Viktor, pero tras escuchar de los padres de J.J como habían encontrado al entrenador japones en la sala de paramedicos y que el patinador canadiense lo había "guiado", de cierta forma, hasta Katsuki, sabia que debía estar con él. Yuri tenia llamadas perdidas de su madre y hermano junto a mensajes de su abuelo, Erina estaba impresionada de que Katsuki fuese musa y ahora entendía porque sugirió llevar a Olive a las clínicas Katsa. Yuuri tenia mensajes de su madre, Phitchit, Valerius, Minako y por ultimo, de Mari.

A penas vio a su hermano en linea Mari no dudo en llamar.

La puerta sono un par de veces, siendo Yurio quien abrió, en el umbral se veia un preocupado Christopher Giaccometti, hizo entrar al suizo sin pensarlo mucho y en cuanto el mayor vio a Viktor también en la habitación soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Santo cielo, menos mal que estás aquí, Yakov estaba colérico en la recepción porque dejaron entrar periodistas, los padres de Leroy también están reclamando junto a otros entrenadores- Ninguno entendió nada.

\- ¿Que está pasando? - Preguntó el menor.

\- ¿Que resta pasando?- Repitió incrédulo el joven beta- Desentrañaron años y años de patinadores y entrenadores con papeles duplicados, Anya es musa, Giorgi está furioso de que indicaran así el subgénero de su esposa, Giorno, del team Italiano también lo es al igual de Angelina, de Alemania. En cuanto a los entrenadores, además de Yuuri, Itsuome Ichinose entrenador de Natsume también es musa, Dalia Spinnella entrenadora de Fernando Salas también... no recuerdo más nombres pero entre patinadores y entrenadores destaparon al menos quince nombres...- Era demasiada información.

\- ¿Como está Angelina?- Preguntó Yuuri tras salir del baño, donde se había encerrado a hablar por teléfono- Siempre se sintió nerviosa por ser omega- Indicó el nipón.

\- ¿Lo sabias? - Viktor miraba a Yuuri, incrédulo.

\- Musa tiene cierto tipo de aroma que solo identifican los del mismo subgénero, cuando eres joven no puedes controlarlo, más si alguien lo nota es porqué también es Musa al igual que tú. Conocí a Angelina cuando ella aún no era capaz de controlarlo y le enseñé a hacerlo, algo similar con Giorno, aunque él jamás ha expresado a su Alfa más allá de sus feromonas... algunos Musa ni si quiera expresan ambos subgéneros hasta determinada edad o que alguna situación los exponga a la necesidad de presentar su segundo instinto- Procesar todo aquello era aún demasiado para el platinado.

\- ¿Entonces... Leroy...- Se iba animar a preguntar en base a lo pasado el día anterior. Jean sabía desde mucho antes que Yuuri era musa.

\- Alguien dentro de su familia es Musa, lo conocí cuando estuve en Canadá por temas relacionados a Katsa, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en 2015 cuando coreografíe a Phitchit me preocupe, pero me dijo que podía confiar en él... sabía perfectamente del miedo por qué pasa alguien musa de ser expuesto, son muy pocos quienes no nos ven como una amenaza, aún en estos tiempos- Alegó Yuuri.

\- Por eso mismo está hecho un caos en la recepción, muchos periodistas fueron expulsados, pero los artículos en la web aunque fueron borrados ya tienen pantallazos que rotan por todo el internet- Yuuri suspiro pesado.

\- Al menos Giorno y Angelina tienen apoyo. Esto será una catarsis ¿En serio importa tanto que tenemos entre las piernas y como preferimos tener sexo? Kami... quiero vomitar- Yuuri se encerró en el baño nuevamente.

Giorno y Angelina vivían en países que habían aceptado a musa como un subgénero con sus propias condiciones, mediando medidas exclusivas para regularizar el trato social y la atención de salud pública. Son los países de Sudamérica, Europa Oriental y África los con mayores problemas al respecto. Probablemente Anya e Itsuome si tendrían problemas.

\- No vuelvas a cortarme el teléfono así - Le regaño su hermana.

\- Perdón nee-san, escuche los nombres de algunos patinadores y me preocupe...

\- No son solo patinadores, Yuuchan, se filtro información de muchísimos lados... sobre todo de la clínica...- Dijo con pesar. Mari había seguido los pasos de su padre estudiando medicina especializándose como endocrinóloga, vio a Yuuri sufrir bajo las expectativas y parámetros del consejo directivo americano y dando cara a los británicos, donde su padre tenia su casa central de tratamiento... saber que médicos bajo contrato de Katsa habían filtrado información de sus pacientes era un golpe directo a la solida imagen que habían construido como un centro medico que resguardaba y guiaba a sus pacientes sin distinciones, entregando contención como ninguna otra entidad era capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Papá dara una conferencia de prensa, la transmitirá online en la pagina oficial de Katsa, intenta ingresar cerca de las 3, todas las clinicas estan vueltas locas, ya van cerca de cincuenta despidos a nivel internacional ¿Cuando dinero habrán movido los de la prensa?

\- El morbo puede con todo, nee-san, lo sabemos- Mari había callado a muchos de los bullys de Yuuri durante la escuela primaria, lamentablemente no pudo evitar que Yuuri se encerraba y acabara únicamente con profesores particulares aprendiendo desde casa. Si los niños no tenían piedad al molestar a un compañero sin percatarse del mal que podrían estar haciendo y causar a largo plazo, Mari no dudaba en lo crueles que podían ser los adultos moviéndose con verdaderas intenciones de hacer daño.

\- Lo sabemos- Repitió deprimida.   
  
  


Arregló por ultima vez su cabello y estiro su corbata, su rostro denotaba el tiempo sin dormir.

Cuando Nara llego explicándole conmocionada que Yuuri había destapado ser musa en medio de una rueda de prensa luego de que Yuri Plisetsky hubiese conseguido el oro y puesto en duda, Toshiya sintió toda su sangre irse a sus pies. Tras ver la entrevista, se sintió peor... Yuuri había sido empujado, no tenia duda de aquello. Quería volar lo más pronto posible a Estados Unidos para prestarle apoyo a su hijo, más tras hablar con Mari, supo que Yuuri tenia planeado viajar tras aquello a Rusia por casi un mes, para que así su pupilo pudiese ver a su familia; ese escenario lo ponía aun más nervioso, así que tomo la única opción a la que podía optar estando tan lejos, era respaldar a su hijo a través de sus redes personales, que eran manejadas por Nara, además de intentar hablar con Yuuri lo más pronto posible.

Hiroko lo llamo preocupada al anochecer, sabia que si bien Yuuri estaba lidiando poco a poco con su condición, haberlo destapado tan prontamente y pos de un tercero podía provocar mucha ansiedad en su hijo.

Como guinda de la torta, cerca de las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente se le informa de la filtración de información privada de diversos pacientes.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Lo estoy, papá, en serio estoy bien... temo haberlo arruinado todo, debí decirte, avisarle a nee-chan y a ti, ahora todo se ha complicado...

\- ¿Que dices? Lo hubieses dicho ahora, hace un par de meses o en dos años más, creo que jamás habría estado realmente preparado, lo importante es que lo hiciste... aunque creo que no por iniciativa tuya ¿Verdad?

\- No puedo dejar que lo sigan dañando papá, todos sus logros son puestos en duda... me tienen... o me tenían, en la cima solo por ser catalogado como alfa, pero también soy omega, ninguno de mis subgéneros influye en quien soy yo, el subgénero de Yura tampoco influye en quien es él...

\- Te entiendo... así que intentaremos hacerles entender también- Yuuri suspiro pesadamente al otro lado del teléfono, a Toshiya se le oprimió el corazón.

Así que ahora se preparaba para salir a una rueda de prensa.

Los flashes casi lo ciegan tras colocarse tras la mesa, justo en el centro junto a otros cinco miembros directivos, entre ellos Mari, dado a que Estados Unidos fue uno de los países con filtraciones de información, el resto de colegas mantenía su expresión estoica a la espera de las palabras de Toshiya.

\- Señor Katsuki...- Toshiya levantó una mano impidiendo que la periodista extendiera la primera pregunta de la nada.

\- Quiero ser muy enfático en esto y dejar en claro lo siguiente: la persecución realizada a los individuos musa es algo que hoy en día sucede en muchos países... la prensa realizó lo más similar a una cacería cuando mi hijo declaró, el día de ayer, también ser omega. Como clínica tenemos el deber de resguardar la información de nuestros pacientes, es por ello que los profesionales involucrados en la filtración de información han sido automáticamente desvinculados de Katsa, además de gestionarse demandas contra a las escuelas médicas correspondientes ante una falta a la ética y la vulneración del derecho del paciente a que su información sea protegida.

"Nadie tiene el derecho a empujar a alguien a asumir parte de su identidad, es algo que compete únicamente a las personas en sí mismas. Ser musa no se trata de ser Alfa y/u Omega cuando sea conveniente, conviven con ambos instintos 24/7 sin opciones... muy distinto es que ocupen supresores e inhibidores para vivir más tranquilos en una sociedad que aún ve válido la supremacía alfa y delega a los omegas a lo más bajo únicamente por ser capaces de engendrar vida aún siendo varones. Hablar de reproducción en mujeres alfa aún es tabú y exactamente por eso es que hablar de Musa nos llena de morbo y curiosidad ¿Como son? ¿Porqué se dan? Por eso mismo hago un llamado a la información: no se dejen guiar por rumores, no caigan en falsas noticias de internet.

Katsa tiene liberados distintos pappers y tesis en base a Musa que son fuertemente respaldados tanto por mí como por la comunidad de profesionales que arma el círculo directivo en cada país con sede de nuestros servicios. Léanlos, la información esta.

Resguardamos al 5% de la población a nivel mundial que es musa y lo seguiremos haciendo tal como ahora manteniendo la seguridad que buscamos brindarle a nuestros pacientes, el hecho aislado de médicos faltando a su contrato laboral y su deber como profesional de la salud es algo que nos mantiene con la guardia en alto, buscaremos por todos los medios que jamás vuelva a suceder. La atención médica y psicológica que contiene a nuestros pacientes es la prioridad.

Con respecto a mi hijo... siempre supe que Yuuri es musa, lo vi luchar siendo omega y aún más siendo alfa, porque ambos instintos conllevan enormes estigmas entregados por la sociedad, ya sea viviendo como uno o lo otro, tenía que actuar como tal... porque es imposible que ambos se parezcan ¿Verdad? - La prensa escucha en silencio, incluso los médicos sentados a los lados de Toshiya escuchan atentos- Eso nos han hecho creer toda la vida. Saque a mi hijo de Japón dado a que cuando él presentó su primer subgénero solo tenía ocho años... jamás permitiría que casasen a mi hijo a esa edad. A los trece años presentó su alfa, en verdad no me sorprendió... siempre supe que Yuuri era único. Yuuri Katsuki es más que alfa y omega... es mucho más que alguien musa, así como Yuri Plisetsky es mucho más que un simple omega, es un deportista de élite, campeón olímpico y actualmente aún dueño de un récord impuesto anteriormente por un alfa. Y es que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Alfas y omegas son capaces de las mismas cosas, mismas habilidades, capacidades y talentos, quitarse la venda de los ojos y dejar de segregar es algo que debimos hacer hace muchísimos años.

Hace un par de siglos atrás habría estado dando este discurso respecto a la capacidad femenina de tomar cargos de poder... de votar. No necesariamente porque mi esposa e hija mayor sean profesionales capacitadas habría defendido esa postura... lo veo. Lo veo cada día en las calles, en mi trabajo, imposible de ignorar.

No puedo esperar cien años para que mi hijo sea tomado en cuenta.

Tanto los países con legislaciones respecto a musa como los que no, ellos son capaces de decidir qué trato desean para sí mismos: alfa, omega o musa. Aquellos que cedan uno de sus instintos tienen libre opción de elegir qué instinto controlan mejor, aquellos que pueden o trabajan en convivir con ambos también pueden ser ellos mismos.

Yuuri está intentando convivir con ambos, más no se habría visto empujado a decir que es omega si no hubiesen puesto en duda las capacidades de a quien entrena. Lejos de sentir rabia, siento profunda tristeza de que aún no pueda ser libre."

El silencio se extendió unos segundos antes de que se reactivaran los flashes, los periodistas parecían ir reaccionando de a poco.

\- A lo anterior mencionado por el director de las clínicas quiero sumar que todos los centros médicos donde surgieron filtraciones están realizando sumarios a todo su personal. Las páginas web de cada recinto podrán encontrar el listado de profesionales desvinculados y las acciones judiciales tomadas en su contra- Dijo Mari llamando la atención de todos los periodistas.

Cuando el micrófono abierto a las preguntas comenzó a girar entre los presentes, muchos tuvieron que revisar entre sus notas repetidas veces. Toshiya había llenado cualquier duda con su discurso.

\- ¿Cree que su hijo este en una relación con el joven Plisetsky?- Pregunto finalmente una muchacha muy joven y de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Me compete de alguna forma con quien este o no mi hijo?- Toshiya hizo una pausa para quitarse los lentes y presionar sus sienes con angustia- Yuuri puede estar con quien desee, mientras él sea feliz es lo mismo para mí... 

\- ¿Musa podría tener a dos personas?- Varios periodistas se dieron vuelta a mirar a un hombre ya adulto, por su gafete podían ver que era de un periódico local- Alfa y omega en un solo individuo componen a alguien musa, por lo tanto podría sentirse atraído a cualquiera o perfectamente a ninguno dependiendo de lo sienta por instinto ¿Verdad? ¿Su atracción podría darse por dos complementarios a la vez? 

\- Aunque es una muy buena pregunta, creo que se desvía del tema- Hablo Marcus Hillan, corresponsal de Katsa en Inglaterra- Sin embargo recomiendo buscar distintas conferencias que el doctor Katsuki a dado en relación al subgénero y sus particularidades. 

\- Damos la conferencia por cerrada- Indico Toshiya moviéndose para salir del lugar.

Mari contuvo a su padre tras la conferencia, juntos llamaron nuevamente a Yuuri, quien no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar mientras hablaba con ellos. Era todo el apoyo que necesitaba... él jamás podría cambiar, su alfa y omega eran tal como el color de sus ojos... no cambiarían, podría maquillarlos, hacerlos pasar desapercibidos, pero jamás cambiarlos. Que la familia aceptara a quienes eran musa siempre era algo fundamental, los prejuicios en cuanto a su apetito sexual, agresividad y capacidades físicas solían espantar a la gente, pero bastaba aquel respaldo fundamental que brindaba la familia para que un musa se sintiera más aceptado... ya bastaba con la lucha interna que siempre debatía entre sus propios instintos. Dormirles era sensato, la solución más sencilla... Yuuri era valiente de intentar convivir con ambos instintos, y no solo eso, si no vivir el amor que correspondía a cada una de sus partes sin coartarse él mismo la capacidad de sentir.

Viktor se sintió mareado con tan solo intentar salir del hotel. Los paparazzis se lanzaron como pirañas sobre él, Yura y Yuuri, por alguna razón los focos se centraron en ellos tres luego de que se ventilaran fotografías de cuando Yuuri se había reunido con Yuuri en la biblioteca y luego paseado por las plazas de San Petersburgo para acabar en un pequeño restaurante local. Junto con eso, imágenes de Yura junto a Otabek por Nueva York comenzaron a ser retweeteadas con locura.

Diferentes personas que se reunían con Yuuri salieron en defensa del mismo cuando comenzaron a viralizarse fotografías del japones con distintas personas. 

_"Claro, como es alfa y omega resulta que quiere follar con todo lo que se mueve. No sean idiotas, uno puede amar a quien quiera y cuantos quiera"_ **@Valval_evans**

 _"Creo en los destinados multiples y en que las feromonas no dicen quienes somos. Yuuri sigue siendo Yuuri"_ **@JJking**

 _"No pueden juzgar sin conocer. Katsuki es el hombre más confiable que existe, su subgénero no dice nada"_ **@SeungLee**

Cuando Yura fue empujado por uno de los mismos guardias que resguardaban la entrada del hotel sin que fuese necesario, fue el mismo platinado el que le agarro del hombro para exigir mayor cuidado. 

\- Lo que faltaba... son un trió- Comento en tono burlón uno de los compañeros de aquel sujeto, más cuando Viktor iba a responder, fue el nipón quien le detuvo apretando su brazo. 

\- Pierdes el tiempo, Vitya- Yuuri los encamino a una amplia van donde Chihoko ya esperaba sentada en la parte trasera junto a Yuri y Mila, esta ultima sentada junto a Yakov. Giorgi iba en un auto distinto junto a Alexy y Mattheo.

Si algo debia agradecer Yuuri del fanatismo era que el fans club de Yuri estaba subiendo distintos post de apreciación con omegas campeones mundiales, científicos y artistas que alegan lo mismo que él: estaban donde estaban por ser ellos, no por ser omegas. Junto con ello un extenso post con personajes históricos que hoy en día se especulaba fueron musas encajaba a Yuuri entre ellos. 

Pero el ajetreo estaba lejos de acabar. Aun debían viajar a Rusia. 


End file.
